Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Como Yerba cambió todo. Jade después de tratar mal a Tori por ultima vez, ella se disculpa y deja entrar a Tori a su vida durante su viaje a Yerba, ¿esa nueva amistad podría derivar en algo más?. La historia no me pertenece, el autor amablemente me permitió traducirla. La historia es sin duda JORI (Jade/Tori) y un poco (sólo un poco de Bade)
1. Chapter 1

Hey yo de nuevo, bueno resulta que paseando por aquí me encontré con este fic en Ingles empece a leerlo y me gusto mucho, amablemente le pedí al autor original si me dejaba traducirlo, obvio que acepto si no no estaría haciéndolo porque eso se llama plagio y como que no va conmigo.

Bueno esta es una traducción del fic llamado "Behind Enemy Lines" de autoria de "wikster" que amablemente me dejo traducirlo, sin mas que decir sinceramente espero y les guste.

Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

Después de lo que parece una eternidad para que Festus me de el numero de teléfono de su hermano, me dirijo hacia Cat y Andre para decirles sobre la oferta de ir a Yerba para las vacaciones de semestre.

"De ninguna manera! Estoy dentro!" Decía Andre emocionado.

"Yayy! Viajando!" Cat exclama mientras nos envuelve a mi y a Andre en un abrazo. "Voy a decirle a Robbie" ella grita saltando de nuevo hacia la escuela.

"Genial! Ahora supongo que solo falta pedir permiso a nuestros padres." Le digo a Andre. "Chicos ustedes deberían de venir esta noche a hacer unas investigaciones Yerbanianas" Agrego con un guiño.

"Por supuesto." El sonríe mientras nos abrimos paso hasta la mesa del almuerzo para comer nuestros ravioles, o como los llama Cat almohadas de pasta. Pronto Cat y Robbie se unen a nosotros y pasamos todo el almuerzo repasando canciones que podíamos presentar en Yerba. Beck y Jade no están por ningún lado y no puedo evitar sentirme aliviada. Estoy harta y cansada de Jade echándonos en cara que va a Cancún con la familia de Beck. Bueno al menos ya puedo tirarle esto en su cara! Ha!.

Después del almuerzo me dirijo al baño por lo que puedo lavarme las manos antes de ir a clases. Estoy tan preocupada con los pensamientos de como devolverle sus ataques que nos echa en cara sobre su viaje a Cancún que ni siquiera escucho cuando ella se desliza en el cuarto de baño, y camina en silencio hasta que ella esta de pie directamente detrás de mi.

"VEGA!" yo doy un grito mientras me llevo una mano a mi pecho. " Me asustaste, casi me orino en los pantalones!" Ella simplemente me da su sonrisa marca registrada, mientras levanta su ceja perforada. Ella me mira durante unos segundos antes de mirar mas allá de mi, viendo hacia el espejo que esta en la pared y ajustar su camisa. Estoy a punto de caminar alrededor de ella y salir por la puerta pero me detengo cuando ella empieza a hablar.

"Dime Vega" todavía mirándose en el espejo, ahora acomodándose el cabello. "¿ Cual es tu mes favorito del año? Surco mis cejas preguntándome a donde va con esto.

"Uh... bueno creo que mi mes favorito es..."

"Mi mes favorito seria este." Ella me interrumpe. "¿Quieres saber porque?" pongo los ojos cuando se exactamente a donde va esto."Debido a que no solo me voy a Cancún con Beck y su familia, mientras que ustedes perdedores se quedaran aquí y no harán nada".

"En realidad Festu-" trato de interrumpir pero me da una mirada amenazadora.

"Pero" ella continua. "también me acabo de enterar de que la obra que escribí quedo nominada a realizar como parte de los "Jóvenes Interpretes de América Summer Series Theater" en el centro de este mes de junio. "Ella termina con aire de suficiencia. Se da la vuelta y se apoya en el fregadero, cruzando los brazos. "¿Que piensas de eso, Vega?".

Estoy a punto de traer a coalición el asunto de Yerba pero un brillo en sus ojos me detiene. Debajo de toda su presunción arrogante te puedo decir que en realidad esta preocupado por mi reacción. No sobre la cosa de Cancún, si no de la posibilidad de que su obra en la que había trabajado tan duro se pueda realizar en un evento tan distinguido. No es un secreto que Jade es muy talentosa,todos los hemos reconocido mas de una ocasión y a ella parece no importarle. ¿Entonces por que el repentino interés en mi opinión? Ella no podría importarle la opinión de alguien manos tener la aprobación de Tori Vega! ¿Por que es que todavía me mira expectante, ¿Como si lo que tengo que decir le importara? Yo podría utilizar fácilmente eso a mi favor y menospreciar a ella como siempre lo hace. Aplastar sus sueños y logros y hacerla sentir estúpida y sin talento. Pero seamos sinceros, yo nunca podría hacer eso a nadie... ni siquiera a Jade. Por alguna razón, no importa la cantidad de veces que se porte como una perra conmigo, hay una parte de mi que aun la considera mi amiga. Y a menudo me encuentro a mi misma tratando de impresionar u obtener su aprobación. ¿Porque? Usted pregunta ¿Porque iba yo a seguir tratando de impresionarla una y otra vez de alguien que claramente me odia? O por lo menos que no me odie tanto. Bueno la respuesta a eso es... No tengo idea. Hay algo acerca de jade que me hace querer ser amiga de ella. Tal vez el echo de que su afecto parece inalcanzable que me hace querer intentarlo aun mas. O tal vez soy una masoquista. De cualquier manera, estoy segura de que si ella solo me da la oportunidad podríamos ser grandes amigos! Así que por eso, en vez de buscar mi venganza con esta oportunidad perfecta, yo Tori Vega hago esto:

"Oh, Dios mio, Jade! Eso es genial!" Exclamo aplaudiendo y sonriendo sinceramente. Jade levanta su ceja y volteando los ojos como si le molestara que no me moleste o me puse celosa, se que fue lo mejor, así que decido presionar un poco. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" Extendí los brazos y camino hacia adelante con la intención de tirar de ella en un abrazo. Al darse cuenta de esto, sus ojos se abren y se pone de pie con la espalda recta.

"¡NO!" ella grita con tal fuerza que sacude la espalda. Ok llegaste demasiado lejos Tori. Sus ojos siguen abierto mientras camina lentamente hacia mi, obligándome a retroceder hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared. "Nunca me toques". Ella susurra dos centímetros de mi cara. Estoy segura de que tengo una expresión de terror, porque ella sonríe y no retrocede. Le encanta hacerme sentir incomoda y asustada. "Vaya, vaya, Vega, no me digas que te harás en los pantalones cuando hace un momento que querías que te diera un abrazo. No sabia que podía causar una amplia gama de emociones en tan solo cinco segundos".

"Yo solo quería... uh felicitarte" tartamudeo sintiéndome muy pequeña de repente. "No pensé que te importara." La ultima parte fue apenas un susurro. Jade se burla y se inclina aun mas cerca entrecerrando los ojos mientras sigue mirándome.

"¿No pensaste que me importaría si envolvieras tus sucios brazos alrededor de mi? Vega por favor prefiero tocar la lengua de Sinjin a tener voluntariamente cualquier forma de contacto físico contigo". Ella escupe, con eso se vuelve hacia la puerta y se va del baño, mientras trato desesperadamente de traer mi respiración a la normalidad.

Una vez que mi corazón comienza a latir a un ritmo saludable, hago mi camino a clase. Mientras camino por los pasillos ahora desiertos empece a enojarme. ¿Como ella siempre hace eso? Todo el tiempo cada vez que pienso que puedo llegar a ella, me echa. Desearía que ella me vea mas como una persona o un posible amigo en vez de tratarme como una plaga. Siempre que dejo mi guardia baja ella se las arregla para tirarlas aun mas. No se en que estaba pensando, creyendo que realmente le preocupa mi opinión. A ella no le interesa y nunca lo hará. Todo lo que quería era hacerme sentir mal, para restregar cualquier tipo de logro en mi cara para que sepa cual es mi lugar, y este es, debajo de ella.

Suspiro cuando camino dentro de la clase de Sikowitz y hago mi camino a mi asiento. No se que es peor: el echo de que Jade nunca me vera como algo mas que una alfombra de piso, o el echo de que nunca voy a tratar de cambiar eso.

**Jade**

"¿Que quieres decir con "asustas a los niños"?" grito en el teléfono.

"Bebe..." La voz calmada de Beck en el otro extremo me molesta aun mas.

"No me digas bebe" le gruño. " me prometiste un viaje a Cancún para las vacaciones de semestre, y ahora me estas diciendo que solo porque sus primos pequeños lloraron un poco la ultima vez que pase tiempo con ellos ¿no podemos ir?"

"Jade, se hicieron en sus pantalones y tuvieron pesadillas durante un mes." Beck responde con calma. "¿Que diablos paso esa noche?"

"Bueno, ahora ¿que demonios se supone que vamos a hacer en estas vacaciones de semestre?" Yo grito haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

"Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte, yo hable con Andre hace unos minutos. Me dijo que Tori tiene algún tipo de acuerdo con Festus para ir al hotel de su hermano y llevar a cabo unas presentaciones durante un par de noches a cambio de todos los gastos de viaje pagado".

"NO no voy a pasar mis vacaciones de semestre haciendo un show de mierda en un motel 6 con gente que estoy tratando de alejarme!"

"Bebe..." Lo juro por dios que si el me dice bebe una vez mas con ese tono condescendiente... "No es un motel 6. Ni siquiera es en este país. Es un lugar llamado Serba o algo así. Por lo que Tori le dijo a Andre es un hotel cinco estrellas rodeado de playas de arena blanca! Suena bien. Entonces, ¿que me dices? ¿te interesa?".

Estoy tan enojada de que no vamos a Cancún que la idea de quedarme aquí mientras el escuadrón idiota se van de viaje al extranjero me molesta aun mas.

"Lo que sea" Murmuro después de unos segundos.

"Increíble." Estoy realmente sorprendida de lo rápido que Beck puede reponerse con mis estados de animo con tanta calma."Ahora, te das cuenta de que vamos a tener que pedirle permiso a Tori a ver si podemos ir, verdad?"

"Becket Oliver si piensas por un segundo que yo Jadelyn August West, le pediré permiso a Victoria Jodida Vega para hacer cualquier cosa, nunca,estás muy equivocado." yo chasqueo sintiendo hervir la sangre en mis venas. ¿Cómo podría incluso sugerir hacer una cosa así? Yo pidiéndole permiso a Vega para ir a su estúpido viaje a Lerba?! Ha! Ella debe de estar rogándome que deje todos mis planes e ir y hacer que su viaje valga la pena! Oh Beck... Realmente eres un idiota con mucho pelo.

"Bebe..." _Hijo de puta_ "¿Quieres ir o no?"

"¡No, yo no quiero preguntarle!" Le grito a Beck mientras agarraba mis muñecas y me tiraba hacia adelante.

"Vamos, Jade!" El resopla mientras tira con más fuerza. _No _puedo creer que me esta jalando. Ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente para quitarme las tijeras cuando no estaba mirando o de lo contrario estaría perdiendo una gran parte de su hermoso cabello.

"¡No!" Lloro cuando finalmente me tira en la habitación de Sikowitz donde Cat le había dicho que iba a encontrar a Tori. Efectivamente ahí está, hablando con el mismo bicho raro y calvo. Cuando oye nuestra disputa se vuelve hacia nosotros, frunciendo el ceño de la confusión.

"Vamos ambos le preguntaremos." Beck afirma antes de soltarme. Se que tiene razón; tenemos que pedirle el estúpido permiso a Vega si podemos ir,ya que es su trato y todo. Así que me quedo en silencio y espero a que Beck le pregunte. Sabiendo que Vega felizmente aceptara a los dos y me ahorrará la molestia de tener que pedir yo misma.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Ella pide

"Mi tía dice que no podemos ir a Cancún." Afirma

"Awww, ¿por qué?" Oh mierda Vega y su inagotable amabilidad. Ella en realidad parece que se siente mal por nosotros, después de toda mi burla.

"Ella se entero que iba a llevar a Jade." Beck dice con toda naturalidad, lo cual me hace rodar mis ojos, porque en serio no puedo creer que esa señora...

"Jah!" Oigo al señor ido hippie burlándose.

"Entonces," Beck continúa. "Oí que algunos de ustedes van a Yerba?" Justo en ese momento veo un destello de complicidad a través de los ojos de Vega.

_Mierda_

"Sí, sí iremos." Ella comienza, mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "¿Quieres venir a Yerba con nosotros, _Beck_?"

"Oh eso sería genial, gracias." El responde con su sonrisa tranquila, a lo que ella sonríe y luego se vuelve hacia mí. La miro y luego a Beck. ¿Por que ella no me habrá incluido en la invitación? Ella me mira expectante.

"¿Jade?" Vega es mejor borrar esa sonrisa satisfecha de tu cara antes de que yo - "¿tienes una pregunta para mí?" Hijo de Jesús en un aprieto... a Tori Vega le están creciendo algunas pelotas. Me quedo mirándola durante unos segundos y ella devuelve la mirada desafiante... Esa sonrisa petulante todavía en su rostro. Yo sé que ella me tiene. Y ella sabe que yo sé.

"¿Puedo ir a Yerba" Murmuro rápidamente mirando hacia un lado. No la puedo mirar a los ojos y admitir la derrota.

"Hmm..." _Oh dame un puto descanso_! "Tal vez..." _Tal vez?! Vega estoy llegando a mi limite y no quieres conocerlo_. "Pero primero..." Sonríe maliciosamente y estira los brazos. "Tienes que darme un abrazo..." Su sonrisa se extiende de oreja a oreja mientras estremece las cejas.

_Perra_

Debería haberlo sabido que el pequeño incidente del baño ayer no sería rápidamente olvidado por ella. Supongo que nunca pensé que tendría las agallas para hacer algo al respecto. Sin embargo tengo que admitir que estoy un poco impresionada por Vega. No importa cuantas veces la derribe, ella siempre se levanta. Ella no abandona sus patéticos intentos por ser mi amiga. Ella es o muy estúpida o una masoquista total que soporta toda la mierda que le nunca lo admitiría delante de ella, pero admiro eso de ella. Ella nunca se rinde. Por el contrario, parece esforzarse aún más. No sólo poniéndose al día con mi abuso, a veces ella lo devuelve, como hoy. A veces me encuentro buscando su aprobación en igual medida, porque sé que mientras ella me mira a mí, seguirá luchando por mi afecto. Es por eso que le doy un poco de holgura, lo suficiente para hacerle pensar que está llegando a alguna parte conmigo, solo lo suficiente y luego tirar esa esperanza a sus pies, y hacerla caer. Sin embargo al instante ella estará ahí de pie aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza y lo intentara de nuevo. Lo sé, estoy harta de obtener placer con su dolor, pero no puedo evitarlo! Es como si yo no puedo evitarla tenerla demasiado cerca y sin embargo no puedo soportar la idea deque ella no esté.

Sí, es jodido, dime algo que no sé.

La miro, sus brazos y cejas meneándose. Ganas está ronda Vega, creo. Aún así, tengo que jugar el juego, no puedo fácilmente dar por vencida. Ese es su trabajo.

"No." murmuro.

"Vamos" Ella engatusa como si hablara a un perro.

"No, yo no quiero."

"Vamos."

"No."

"Solo hazlo"

Yo le disparé una mala mirada y abro mis brazos, dejando que me envuelve en un abrazo. Su cuerpo se envuelve alrededor de la mía mientras ella descansa su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro. Ella se siente exactamente como ella: cálida y acogedora. Me pregunto ¿Cómo me sentirá? ¿Fría e indiferente?

Recuerdo la primera vez que dejé que me convenciera para abrazarla. Fue después de que ella me ayudó con la obra en la que había trabajado tan duro para impresionar a mi padre. El idiota ni siquiera le importaba un comino. Sólo fingía no estar decepcionado ya que había gente alrededor. Aún así, el echo de que Vega estaba tan orgullosa de mí hizo que la desaprobación de mi padre no me importará tanto. Fue entonces cuando decidí que quería mantenerla cerca. Es por eso que le di ese pequeño abrazo, que resultó nuestra relación agria llevándola a una situación de ami-enemigas que he explicado anteriormente.

Me trajo de vuelta al presente, cuando ella comienza a frotar pequeños círculos en mi espalda. Sin darme cuenta aprieto mis manos alrededor de ella, llevándola más cerca de mí.

"Aww ves" Ella dice mientras sigue frotando su mano arriba y abajo en mi espalda, la quiero dejar ir, pero no puedo, tenerla tan cerca se siente... "Darle a Tori un gran abrazo, no es tan malo como-" No me gusta esto, me siento incómoda, el equilibrio de las cosas se están volteando, y no en mi favor.

Empiezo a apretar más duro desde que parece que no me puede dejar ir, trato de recuperar el control. "Bueno-" ella se ahoga. Siento su cuerpo apretado contra el mío aún más, más fuerte. No puede ser placentero, tiene que ser doloroso, al igual que los otros aspectos de nuestra amistad. Espera -¿La amistad? "Eso es muy apretado" _Jade, Jade, contrólate a ti misma_, aprieto más y más fuerte hasta que nos derrumbamos en el piso. "¡Oh!¡Ayúdame!" chilla cuando termino encima de ella.

"Jade..." Beck regaña. Él agarra mis hombros y me detiene. Miro a Vega que sigue tirada en el suelo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Ella se sienta lentamente y hace una mueca de dolo que estoy segura que se lastimó la espalda.

"¡Ay! ¿ Qué fue eso?" Ella llora, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Sonrió finalmente sintiendo como se restableció el equilibrio.

"Ese fue mi agradecimiento Vega, por tu generosidad." Me burlo y agarro el brazo de Beck y tiró de él hacia la puerta. "Nos encontraremos en tu casa a las 9:30 de la mañana para ir al aeropuerto. Asegúrate de tener suficiente café" Digo a medida que voy saliendo.

"... Kay." Fue su respuesta débil.

_Así esta mejor. La estúpida y sumisa Vega. Justo como debe ser_.


	2. Avión

Al parecer, el primer capítulo fue leído por muchos, pero solo 3 dejaron Review. Me gustaría que dejaran al menos un review diciéndome que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.

Victorious NO me pertenece (por desgracia) sin más que decir disfruten.

**Tori**

"Trina" Siseo. "Tu loción que huele mal, la estás poniendo toda en mis pantalones!" Empujo sus pies cubiertos de loción de mi regazo y limpio mis Jeans con un pañuelo de papel.

"Tori, mira lo que has echo!" Ella gime cuando empujo sus pies untados de loción fuera de mi regazo. "tengo que mantener mis pies en alto durante quince minutos para que la loción funcione y pueda librarme de todas las arrugas del pie!"

"¿Y por qué tienes que ponerlos en _mi_ regazo?" Exijo.

"Duh! Estamos en un avión tonta" Dice en un tono condescendiente. "No hay muchos lugares para que yo pueda estirarme."

"¿Por qué no pudiste esperar hasta que llegáramos a Yerba?"

"Porque quiero que mis pies sin arrugas en el momento en que lleguemos allí, así puedo lucirlos en la playa!" Ella explica mientras vuelve aplicar loción. "Y para que eso suceda tengo que aplicarlo cada treinta minutos. Ahora, se una buena hermana pequeña y masajea la loción de mis pies!" Con eso ella vuelve a poner sus pies en mi regazo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro desesperanzado y comienzo a frotar sus pies, con las manos haciendo ruidos blandos a medida que la sustancia pegajosa de color marrón se impulsa a través de los dedos de los pies. Me estremezco y me aparto a por lo menos tener la mente distraída de las actividades de mi mano. ¿Cómo se supone que debo de sobrevivir a un vuelo de 16 horas con Trina sentado junto a mí, no tengo ni idea. Estoy empezando a cuestionar si el nuevo coche que mis padres me prometieron comprar valdrá la pena.

Miro a mi alrededor el avión de pasajeros en la que estamos es bastante pequeña y sencilla. Sólo hay dos asientos por fila, en lugar de tres. El pasillo es muy estrecho y sólo hay dos baños situados en la parte trasera del avión. No hay televisión, ni radio, ni servicio de conexión Wi-Fi gratuita. Estoy tratando de aún no usar mi Pear-Pod para hacer durar la batería, pero Trina ya me está volviendo loca y eso que sólo hemos estado en el avión cuarenta y cinco minutos. Echo un vistazo a los asientos junto a nosotros para ver a Robbie y Rex escuchar atentamente una de las historias de la visión que le dio la leche de coco a Sikowitz. Vuelvo la cabeza ligeramente hacia los dos asientos delante de ellos y veo a Andre diciéndole a Beck acerca de una chica de Northridge que le había invitado la cena, sólo para darse cuenta que al final de la cita le robo su billetera, su reloj y los calcetines. Beck y Jade se habían peleado en el aeropuerto cuando Jade acusó a Beck de "coquetear descaradamente" con la señorita que registra el equipaje sólo porque él le dijo "salud" cuando estornudó, por lo que no están sentados juntos. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia la parte trasera del avión, donde sólo puedo oír el incesante parloteo de Cat. Cómo los boletos de Jade y Beck fueron adquiridos después de todos los demás, los asientos asignados a ellos no están cerca del resto del grupo.

" Y luego esta otra vez, mi hermano se fue al acuario pero se metió en uno de los hábitats y hacía cosas inapropiadas con los delfines así que ahora él tiene que mantener una distancia de al menos 50 metros de mamíferos acuáticos en todo momento. Jeje. Acuático. Es una palabra divertida suena como un pato. Por el Cua. Mira como se ve mi boca cuando lo digo! Cuaaaa. " De repente la voz de Cat es amortiguada por algo. "pero no tenfgo hambref" Oigo su voz entre jadeos.

"Come los deliciosos Pretzels" Oigo la voz irritada de Jade. "Eso es, abre la boca."

Pongo los ojos cuando me imagino a Jade rellenando la boca de Cat con los bocadillos salados para mantenerla callada.

"Pero Jade!" Cat dice entre toses "Los pretzels me dan sed y la señorita con el lunar dijo que no están pasando con el carrito de las bebidas durante otra hora, me moriré de sed! Una vez mi hermano pensó que había muerto."

"Argghhhh!" Oigo el gruñido de Jade. Empujo rápidamente los pies de Trina de mi regazo, ignorando sus protestas, y me apresuro hacia la parte trasera donde Jade y Cat están sentadas. Jade se desplomó en su asiento el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Cat moviendo sus pies feliz que colgaba en su asiento como un niño, con la boca aún cubierta con pretzels, pues sigue hablando.

"El se cayó del techo de una fábrica de algodón, por lo que pensó que eran nubes y- oh hola Toriiii!" Se detiene y me mira con su adorable sonrisa.

"Heeey Cat!" Yo digo mirando a Jade que todavía no abre los ojos. La mirada de Cat se fijan en mis manos.

"Jeje. ¿Por qué tus manos están cubiertas de mugre marrón?" pregunta mientras ella toca tentativamente la loción repugnante que cubre los dedos, luego lleva su dedo a su nariz. "EW! ¿Y por qué huele como la casa de la abuela de Robbie?" Llora mientras arruga y pone su cara de asco.

"Oh, um, Trina me estaba obligando a darle un masaje en los pies y"

"Oooh me encantan los masajes! Y los pies" Cat se levanta y se dirije a mi asiento, pero no antes de darse la vuelta y susurrar de nuevo a nosotras, "los dedos se ven raros, como diminutas manos, jeje" A continuación, se deja caer junto a Trina que sin dudarlo lanza sus pies en el regazo de Cat y le da instrucciones de masaje.

"Ni siquiera pienses que te vas a sentar aqui con esa cosa repugnante en tus manos." Jade dice, haciéndome dirijir mi atención a ella. Ella todavía tiene los ojos cerrados mientras reclina la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento.

"Oh, está bien." Me dirijo a los lavabos para lavarme las manos. De repente la realidad me golpea.

Voy a sentarme con Jade.

Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente y me miro fijamente en mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo. Quizas Cat exigirá su asiento en unas pocas horas cuando ella se canse de Trina. O tal vez Trina enviará a Cat cuando se canse de ella. Quizás Beck y Jade se arreglen y Jade me correrá a patadas. Pero mientras me tengo que quedar con ella.

Me quejo y golpeo mi cabeza contra el espejo. _¿Por qué tenía que venir y asegurarme que Jade no envíaria a Cat volando por la salida de emergencia? _Me maldigo a mí misma. Ahora puedo terminar muy bien esta situación. De mala gana, apriento la pequeña puerta y me dirijo a mi nuevo asiento.

Este va a ser un largo vuelo. . .

**Jade**

Siento que el asiento de al lado se mueve y sé que Vega está de vuelta del baño. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados y la cabeza reclinada. El avión hace de repente otra turbulencia y apreto mis manos en el reposabrazos con más fuerza. Ha estado haciendo eso durante la ultima media hora, pero ya que no ha sido más importante que casi nadie parece importale mucho. Un poco de turbulencia es de esperar en cada vuelo. Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir como mi estómago se apreta contra mi corazón cada vez que hay un pequeño bache.

Sí, Jade West tiene miedo a volar, superenlo!. No es mi culpa que tenga sueños constantes que involucran accidentes de avión en llamas. Claro en el momento son cool y entretenidos, pero ahora... no tanto. Esa es una de las razones por las que no me opuse cuando Cat se fue, yo puedo tolerar a esa chica en un buen día, pero ahora estoy demasiado ansiosa, y su habladuria constante sobre ese maldito hermano suyo me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Prefiero mucho más a Vega aquí. Al menos puedo torturarla por un tiempo, eso siempre alegra mi estado de ánimo.

"¿Jade?" Ella susurra, como si tuviera miedo de hablar demasiado alto. "Jade, ¿estás bien?"

El avión se sacude de nuevo y mis manos se aferran aún más al reposabrazos. Aprieto los ojos cerrados y tomo un tembloroso suspiro profundo. De repente siento que una mano calida cubre la mía. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y miro hacia abajo para ver el agarre de Vega en mi mano. Poco a poco mi mirada empieza a subir para encontrarse con la de ella mientras me da una sonrisa débil. Estoy a punto de preguntar qué demonios cree que está haciendo, cuando el maldito avión se sacude de nuevo. Antes de que me de cuenta de lo _que estoy_ haciendo, suelto el brazo del agarre de Tori y giro mi mano para que quede palma arriba, entrelazando nuestros dedos y apretando su mano. Cerré los ojos con fuerza de nuevo mientras trato que mi estómago y mi corazón regresen a su lugar.

"Jesucristo, ¿quién coño está piloteando el avión? ¿un mono ciego?" Murmuro entre dientes y presiono mi cabeza contra el reposacabezas.

"Aquí, tal vez esto ayude." Abro los ojos y veo a Vega sosteniendo su Pear Pod con la mano libre y un gesto hacia mí. Eso hace que me de cuenta que todavía estoy agarrando la otra mano, así que la solté inmediatamente. Ella no parece darse cuenta de mi incomodidad y si lo hace, ella finge que no. Me aclaro la garganta y tomo el Pera Pod y empiezo a navegar a través de su música.

"Wow, Vega. Estoy impresionado." Digo con una sonrisa. Veo una pequeña sonrisa por mis palabras. "Yo me esperaba algo así como las Spice Girls, Nsync y melodías de Disney, pero en realidad- Oh hablé demasiado pronto." Ella mira por encima de mí tratando de ver lo que me hizo parar.

"¡Hey!" Ella llora. "El Rey León es un clásico! Apuesto que incluso le encantó y se sabía todas las canciones!"

"Sí... Cuando yo tenía _cinco años_." Resoplo. "No puedo creer que tienes todas las canciones." Digo riendo mientras continuo desplazandome en las canciones. Ella resopla y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "Oh relajate Vega. Creo que es un poco lindo." ... _¿Qué? _

"...¿Qué?" Pregunta con incredulidad. Puedo escuchar por completo la sonrisa estúpida mientras habla. Ni siquiera me molesté en lanzar una mirada para hacerla callar, porque ella podría notar mi rubor. Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas, yo no sé ni de dónde o porque carajo las dije. Nunca expreso con voz mis pensamientos sobre Vega, a menos por supuesto que sean negativos, sarcasticos o insultantes. Como siempre digo: Si sólo tengo algo bueno que decir, mejor no dire nada en absoluto. Así que en las situaciones en donde yo no odie su forma de cantar, o su actuación no me dan ganas de vomitar, o ella no lo hace tan mal. Esos son todos los pensamientos que guardo para mí misma, porque yo sé que si yo fuera a expresarlas se haría una idea equivocada y pensaría que en realidad no la odio. Lo cual, quiero decir, la odio, pero yo no la odio... pero no me gusta tampoco. No puedo. Sería como desequilibrar el universo y nos traeria a las ruinas a las dos. Nunca podemos ser amigas.

"¿Acabas de llamarme a mi linda?" ella se ríe. Ella se está riendo, joder. ¿Ves? Esta es una de las razones que no podemos ser amigas. Dejé escapar un gemido exasperado y me vuelvo hacia ella.

"No Vega, yo no te llame _linda_" Digo disgustada por la palabra. "Dije que pensaba que el echo de que tenía toda la banda sonora de el Rey Léon era _un poco lindo_." Ella se encoge de hombros y se gira hacia adelante, pero mantiene esa estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Me vuelvo hacia el dispositivo de musica y pongo algo de los Beatles. La mayoría de la gente piensa que solo estoy es musica oscura, a veces demoníaca, pero en realidad tengo una gran debilidad por los clásicos. Me sorprende que Vega tiene toda su discografía. Así que puse y pulse SHUFFLE antes de empujar los auriculares en los oídos y recostándome. Cierro mis ojos justo cuando comienza la música.

Estoy fuera de mi juego. Tengo que recuperar el control de la situación con Vega. El pequeño accidente _"de agarrarle la mano"_ y _"decirle lindo"_ la confundio. Para empeorar las cosas, me doy cuenta de que no me importa tanto como pensé que lo haría. Me había sentido más tranquila cuando ella puso su mano sobre la mía. No me dolió o me hizo sentir enferma. Ella no se burlo de ello y no se reía en mi cara cuando vio que yo, Jade West, tenía miedo de un poco de turbulencia. Por el contrario, sus ojos reflejaban una preocupación genuina y de comprensión. ¿Y qué si ella tiene la banda sonora de el Rey León? Es una gran película. Y sí ella es una chica de 16 años ¿y qué? Sikowitz todavía tiene su manta de bebé envuelto en su silla en la escuela porque dice que le da un sentido de amor y unidad... (Al parecer, su madre le dio a luz en una piscina para niños en el centro de la sala de la comunidad de su edificio de apartamentos rodeado de amigos y vecinos... Si. No preguntes.) Carajo. Estos pensamientos están confundiendo mi mente. Yo claramente no tengo una aversión tal por Vega. ¿Entonces por qué diablos voy y trato de convencer a ella y los demás de lo contrario? ¿Por qué soy tan perra con todo el mundo que trata de ser amable conmigo? Beck lo mencionó una vez.

"_¿Porque odias tanto a Tori?" me había preguntado mientras jugaba con mi cabello mientras estabamos acostados en su cama con mi cabeza en su regazo mirando hacia el techo. Nos quedábamos en su RV hablando de nada, disfrutando la presencia del otro._

_Lo pensé un rato. En honor a la verdad yo no lo sabía. Era sólo mi reacción natural a ser una perra con las personas que eran buenas conmigo. Y así Tori es sin duda uno de ellos. La única diferencia era que los demás en cuanto se dieron cuenta de qué y cómo era, dejaron de intentarlo y me dejarón en paz. Mientras que Tori nunca se detuvo. Supongo que por eso la odie más que a los otros. Por su obstinación y determinación._

"_Porque ella es muy agradable." Respondi simplemente._

"_¿Porqué ella es demasiado agradable?" Repitió. "¿Cómo es ese un motivo para odiar a alguien? ¿No deberíamos llevarnos con buena gente"_

"_La amabilidad es sólo una fachada de la gente que se esconde detrás. Nunca son genuinos. Tan pronto como ellos no tienen que ganar con su amabilidad, lo dejan a un lado y muestran sus verdaderos rostros." Dije y no pude notar un dejo de amargura en mi voz. "Abrirte a la gente así sólo te prepara para la decepción."_

"_Hmm." Fue todo lo que respondió y no volvío a mencionarlo._

Suspiro y me muevo en un ángulo en el que mi espalda esté recargada y estoy frente al pasillo. Abro los ojos y miro a Vega sentada a mi lado. Ella tiene sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada en el apoyo para la cabeza, tocando algún tipo de ritmo en sus piernas con sus manos y estoy segura de que si mi saco los auriculares que la oiría tarareando una melodía cursi. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo. Me quito uno de los auriculares y para mi sorpresa ella está tarareando la canción que se está reproducciendo actualmente en el Pera Pod "Something" de The Beatles. Me pregunto si el volumen es realmente tan fuerte que ella puede oírlo. Sin pensarlo mucho, agarro el auricular que habia sacado y con rapidez se lo pongo en su oído. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y ella me lanza una mirada de sorpresa. Simplemente me enderezo en mi asiento para que no haya tanta distancia entre nuestros oídos y los auriculares se mantengan en su lugar.

Vega todavía parece sorprendida. Sonrío cuando me imagino los pensamientos que deben de estar pasando por su cabeza. Cuestionando mis motivos. Preguntandose si ese gesto inocente se convertiría en una especie de broma. Hombre ¿Qué tan perra eh sido con está chica para ponerla tan nerviosa por una cosa tan simple? Tal vez debería ser un poco, sólo un poco menos perra. Lo suficiente como para demostrarle que estoy interesada en mantener lo que sea que sea esta... cosa de _"amienemigas_" que tenemos. Pero no demasiado para que no se siente cómoda como si dejara de tratar de ganar.

Wow. Tal vez yo tengo un problema.

Oh bueno, es lo que es.

Seguimos escuchando música por un tiempo y, finalmente, Vega se relaja una vez que ella se da cuenta que no estoy pensando en morder su oreja en el momento en que baje la guardia. La Pera Pod hace un pitido indicando que la duración de la batería es bajo. Arranco los auriculares de ambos oídos y los envuelvo alrededor del dispositivo después de apagarla.

"Baja de batería." Le explico cuando Vega me da una mirada inquisitiva. Puse el dispositivo en su regazo y murmuro un pequeño "gracias". Una vez más, me doy cuenta que la agarro con la guardia baja, mientras sus ojos se abren cuando tartamudea un "de nada". Sonrío para mis adentros al pensar en que torturarar a Vega con amabilidad es tan divertido como torturarla con hostilidad.

Este va a ser un vuelo de diversión. . .


	3. ¿Amistad?

Bueno con ustedes el tercer capítulo.

Nos Leemos Abajo.

Victorious NO me pertenece, la historia tampoco, el autor (wiskster) me dio el permiso para traducirla.

* * *

><p>Ahora si sin mas que decir. Enjoy :D<p>

**Tori**

Jade me está volviendo loca. Ella empieza a ser tan agradable. Al principio pensé que estaba siendo amable conmigo para que yo no le dijera a nadie acerca de su miedo por las turbulencias y que agarro mi mano. Y aunque hubiera sido una buena manera de vengarme de ella, sabía que yo nunca podría usar los miedos y debilidades de alguien en contra de ellos. Aunque si la situación fuera al revés, ella no hubiera dudado en usarlo contra mí. Además, me hizo sentir de alguna forma especial, por dejarme ver ese lado vulnerable del gran mal que es Jade West. Y yo no voy al mentir y decir que no, me alegre cuando me di cuenta que estaba realmente en condiciones de ser consuelo para ella, como una amiga real. Y aunque eso es exactamente lo que a sido mi objetivo con ella durante todo este tiempo que nos conocemos la una a la otra, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de miedo por el echo de que en realidad me está dejando. Yo esperaba que ella regresara bruscamente a su actitud tan pronto como vio que yo no pensaba en revelar su pequeño secreto. Pero a medida que los minutos han pasado, estoy casi segura de que ella está disfrutando de esto tanto como yo.

Habíamos escuchado música durante una hora más o menos en primer lugar, cuando ella cerró mi Pear Pod, temía que de un momento a otro las cosas se pondrían torpes entre nosotras pero no lo hicieron. Las siguientes tres horas hemos encontrado que podemos hablar de todo, desde la escuela, hasta quien fue nuestro personaje favorito de los Power Rangers. De echo, estamos hablando como amigas. No es como si de repente nos iríamos a trenzar el cabello y pintar las uñas. Ella todavía va a tirar un comentario sarcástico ocasional o miradas burlonas, porque quiero decir _ella sigue siendo __**Jade West**_... Pero no es como otras veces, cuando su único objetivo de estar en la conversación es para ridiculizarme.

Aún así, me dije a mí misma que debo de ser prudente y no ponerme demasiado cómoda en caso de que todo sea una broma y ella estaba pensando en aplastar mi espíritu tan pronto como dejé elevarse demasiado alto. Ella parece divertirse ante mi vacilación para relajarme y disfrutar de nuestra amistad actual. A veces, estoy segura de que de dice cosas agradables para ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

Se siente real, aunque es Jade. No puedo evitar sentirme sorprendida porque hay más en ella que nunca había llegado a ver. Poco a poco mi fascinación con esta nueva faceta encontrada empujó mis miedos a la parte trasera de mi mente yo era capaz de abrazar plenamente está amistad.

"Así que, por supuesto, mi mamá se asustó e insistió en llevarme a ver un médico." Le digo mientras me llevo otro pretzel a la boca.

"Porque estabas empezando a parecerte al bebé araña mecánica de Toy Story" Jade añade. Surco mi frente y volteo a ella con una ofensa fingida. Ella sonríe tomando unos pretzels de la pequeña bolsa que estamos compartiendo y asiente con la cabeza para que yo continuara.

"Bueno, no fue _tan_ malo... yo _todavía me veía linda_." Me encojo de hombros y sonrío alegremente.

"Sí, estoy segura de que esos parches de calvicie te hicieron ver bastante como una pequeña princesa." Ella se burla mientras toma un sorbo de su café. Me pregunto si el café y las galletas saladas son una buena combinación. Jade ciertamente parece estar disfrutando. Pero por otra parte, ella parece que le gusta acompañar todo con la bebida caliente.

"De cualquier manera," Continúo lanzándole otra mirada sucia. "Resulta que yo estaba sufriendo de estrés grave."

"Vega, a los seis años." Jade dice con incredulidad. "¿Qué podría causar tanto estrés a una asquerosa mente dulce Tori Vega de seis años, que estaba empezando a parecerse a Sikowitz?" Fruncí el ceño ante la comparación.

"Una asquerosa mente... molesta, Trina Vega de siete años" Yo respondo señalando a mi cabeza hacia la parte delantera del avión donde puedo oír el leve sonido del canto de Trina y la risa de Cat. La ceja de Jade se arquea y ella asiente con la cabeza ligeramente en comprensión. "Sabes, desde entonces cada vez que incluso me siento un poquito estresada, mi cabello se cae!" Me quejo, tirando de mi pelo con las manos para enfatizar mi punto.

"Vega no creo que tu vida podría ser clasificada como 'estresante'. " Jade se burla, lanzando comillas al aire en la última palabra.

"Oh, te sorprenderías, _West_." Discuto con un tono mordaz. "¿Ves esto de aquí?" Vuelvo la cara lejos de ella, rozando un poco de pelo a un lado para revelar un pequeño punto sin pelo detrás de mi oreja derecha en la base de mi cuello. "Este de aquí es ciertamente una pequeña parte de su contribución." Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta alrededor cuando de repente siento unos dedos cálidos suaves al tacto.

"¿Quieres decir que yo cause esto?" La oigo preguntar con asombro mientras ella recorre suavemente su dedo sobre él, provocando un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. "Eso es impresionante." Ella habla en voz baja, y hay un dejo de ¿_orgullo_? En su voz. Como si ella está satisfecha de sí misma por haberme hecho pasar por tanto estrés, ahora que tenía una calva. Pongo los ojos en blanco, ya que debería de haber esperado esta reacción, mientras me enderezo en mi asiento.

"Sólo falta que choques cinco contigo misma" Digo sarcásticamente tratando de luchar contra la sonrisa que se quiere formar en mi cara.

"Oh Vega , no es mi culpa que no puedas soportar mi sentido del humor y aceptar mis bromas" Dice agitando la mano con desdén

"Sí, seguro que ese es mi problema." Me río. Ella deja escapar un suspiro exasperado antes de volverse hacia a mí.

"Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, voy a robar una de las pelucas de Robbie para cuando nos graduemos ya que estoy completamente segura que estarás calva para entonces." Ella dice sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Quieres decir que no estás pensando en dejar de torturarme a corto plazo?" Le pregunto con un puchero. Ella me mira por un momento. Finalmente sonríe y pone los ojos.

"Ok Vega, todas las bromas aún lado." Ella me mira con una seriedad."Hay una frase que he oído decir que creo que va a ser muy útil para ti y tu... situación." Añade señalando mi pelo. "Se puede tomar como una frase para vivir, un lema sí quieres."

"¿Sí?" Le pregunte mientras me enderezo en mi asiento, interesada rápidamente en cualquier tipo de sabiduría que Jade me había considerado de repente lo suficientemente digna para compartir.

"Sí, es.. uh. Maldita sea, no puedo recordar cómo va..." Ella arruga las cejas, dando golpecitos con el dedo en los labios, tratando de recordarlo. "Es más bien el significado de la misma, ¿sabes?" Asiento con la cabeza varias veces aleatoriamente. "Quiere decir... mierda, esto me va a estar molestando hasta que lo recuerde. Significa... Sin preocuparse!" exclama chasqueando sus dedos y mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa y grande ojos verdes cuando ella empieza a recordarlo. "Sí! Sin preocuparse... es como, eh... hay que vivir, mmm... a vivir así...?" Ella dice señalándolo con la mano mientras habla.

"¡Oh, creo que la he oído también!" Yo suspiro. Ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza, animándome para ayudarla a entenderlo.

"Sí, sí! Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir, a vivir así." Ella cierra los ojos brevemente mientras se clava en su mente. "...yo ya aprendí"

"Hakuna Matata!" Lloro, tirando mi mano en el aire triunfante. La miro con una amplia sonrisa, muy orgullosa de mí misma por averiguarlo. Mi sonrisa se congela y mi alegría se convierte en confusión cuando veo a Jade mirándome con una sonrisa demasiado divertida. Ella levanta su ceja perforada, su sonrisa se hace mas grande. Mis cejas se unen en confusión mientras me le quedo viendo. ¿Por qué ella me mira así? Lo logre ¿no? Lo recuerdo por qué ella estaba can-

_Oh... mi... dios..._

Mis ojos se abren y puedo sentir toda la sangre de mi cuerpo correr hacía mi cara cuando la realización me golpea como un montón de ladrillos. Debo de ser todo un espectáculo porque Jade irrumpe en carcajadas. Y me refiero a reír en serio. Nunca en mis dos años de conocerla la he visto reír tanto. Caray, yo creo que jamás había escuchado reír así. Claro ella sonríe o da un resoplido en algunos comentarios que había echo, pero ahora realmente se esta riendo.

Me siento allí, deseando que mi cara vuelva a su color original. Jade se dobló en dos, tratando de ahogar su risa dirigiéndola en su regazo. Ella trata de sentarse con la espalda recta y lucha contra los estallidos de risa, pero tan pronto como se vuelve para mirarme empieza a reír de nuevo.

Una sonrisa empieza a formarse lentamente tirando de mis labios, mientras la veo. Yo siempre he notado que Jade es hermosa, especialmente en aquellos casos cuando sonríe, pero verla riendo como ella es ahora lleva su belleza a un nivel completamente nuevo. Es realmente una lástima que ella no deja que otros vean más de lo que es ella a menudo. Incluso el sonido de su risa es atractiva, es terroso, profunda y sin embargo la luz y el fuego. Es así como es Jade.

Al darse cuenta de que la estoy mirando hace que me sonroje de nuevo. Justo en ese momento Jade me mira, suspirando como el último ataque de risa, se apaga.

"Mierda, Vega" Ella murmura, con una voz cansada, pues todavía sigue tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Eso fue..." ella me mira y se ríe. "Eso fue jodidamente gracioso." Me sonrojo de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo en la bandeja donde yacían los pretzels.

"Te odio" Hago pucheros. Muevo mis ojos sin mover mi cabeza y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que crece en mi cara, cuando vi su sonrisa de nuevo.

"Estoy realmente sorprendida, que te haya tomado tanto tiempo en adivinarla, ya que es una de tus canciones más reproducidas en tu Pera Pod..." murmura la ultima parte con un sonrisa. Me ruborizo para lo que parece ser la centésima vez hoy en día, me inclino hacia atrás lo más que puedo mientras dejo escapar un gemido. Ella simplemente se ríe y golpea juguetona mente mi brazo. "Oh, relájate, te hace sentir mejor. No eres tan mala." hace una pausa y me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Yo quiero escuchar la canción un poco ahora." Ella susurra con un guiño. Y en serio, no puede ser saludable ruborizarse tan repetidamente en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Jade saca mi Pear Pod de la bolsa del asiento frente a mí y me entrega un auricular. Escuchamos la canción cerca de tres veces antes de que la batería se muriera en medio de la cuarta reproducción. Y cada vez que cantaba la parte de "Hakuna Matata" ella reía o sonreía, mientras me sentaba allí fingiendo estar molesta y aceptar que mi cara puede que nunca más volverá a su color normal.

Nos deslizamos en una conversación cómoda después de eso. Y por un momento, me olvido de todo lo demás. El avión, nuestros amigos y que estamos a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia de Yerba... Es sólo esto, el ahora, Jade y yo hablando, como si lo hubiésemos hecho siento de veces antes. Es tan natural. Así de fácil. Sus bromas y burlas no llevan el veneno que suelen tener. Ella no está tratando de hacerme daño con sus comentarios, está siendo ella misma, sin ataduras, sin paredes. Me encuentro a mí misma relajarme en vez de estar constantemente de puntillas, con miedo de decir algo equivocado. Miedo de que estoy traspasando fuera de la línea a territorio de Jade.

_Soy como una niña que finalmente se le permitió entrar en una tienda de dulces después de que se le negara repetidamente la entrada, corriendo ansiosa y emocionada por descubrir todo por primera vez. Jade es como una niña que juró que no le gustan los dulces, siempre negándose a entrar en la tienda y simplemente mirando de lejos, y poco a poco haciendo su camino en el interior y con cautela pero mirando con curiosidad alrededor._

Los dos refrescos que había bebido tuvieron repercusiones inevitables y me excusé para ir al baño. _Tal vez eso es todo. Tal vez mi trabajo duro y mi perseverancia por fin ha dado sus frutos! Jade y yo somos amigas._ Creo que me lavo las manos con una gran sonrisa estampada en mi cara. Yo hago mi camino de vuelta hacia el asiento pero me quedo fría cuando me doy cuenta de que alguien lo ocupa. Puedo ver a Beck pasando una mano por su cabello deslumbrante como él habla junto a Jade. _¿Debo esperar? ¿Se moverá de lugar? ¿Debo hacer mi camino al antiguo asiento de Beck y dejarles hablar? _Me acerco a ellos para hacerme una idea de la situación. Beck parece a gusto y Jade no parece molesta, así que me imagino que no están peleando más. Sonrío y estoy a punto de abrir la boca cuando Jade me interrumpe.

"Vete lejos Vega" Ella exige con frialdad. La miro con confusión.

"Pero..." tartamudeo tratando de intentar comprender en mi cabeza el cambio repentino.

"Mira, sólo porque te permití que te sentarás aqui para no asesinar a Cat, no significa que seamos amigas de repente o que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo del necesario." Ella escupe, su expresión pétrea y carente de emoción. La miro con total incredulidad. Suplicando con mis ojos que ella esté bromeando. Pero ella sólo mira hacia atrás, poniendo la sonrisa que es como su firma, no me atrevía decir algo. Me siento como si alguien me dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Este sentimiento sentimiento torcido y enfermo se arrastra a través de mí, cuando me doy cuenta que todo ha sbía sido un maldito acto. _Soy una maldita idiota_! Me maldigo a mí misma. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? ¿Cómo se me olvido con quien estaba tratando? Quiero decir ¿Realmente pensé que podría romper las paredes de Jade West? _¡Jadelyn August West!_ me doy cuenta entonces que sin duda hace honor a su reputación de ser una gran actriz, ya que las ultimas horas seguro que me engañaron.

"Yo, eh, sólo quería conseguir mi Pear Pod." Digo suavemente, metiendo la mano en la bolsa y retirándolo del asiento. "Voy a seguir mi camino." Digo con una débil sonrisa, mirando una vez más los ojos verde azul de hielo. Beck me da una sonrisa de disculpa en nombre de su novia, como lo ha hecho muchas veces antes. "Nos vemos más tarde." Murmuro mientras empiezo a girar para marcharme. Justo en ese momento, te juro que veo un destello de algo que se parecía a la culpa en los ojos de Jade. Pero se ha ido rápidamente y reemplazado con su ceño duro habitual. _Basta Tori! Me digo a mí misma, deja de ver lo que quieres ver y dejarlo ir... Nada a cambiado. Nada va a cambiar Nunca._

Me desplomo en el asiento junto a un Andre dormido y dejé escapar un suspiro. Aprieto cerrando fuertemente mis ojos, sintiendo cómo se queman con lágrimas no derramadas. ¿_Por qué deje que me afectara? Debería de estar acostumbrada a esto ahora ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué diablos duele tanto?_ Creo que siento que una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. Pero yo no entiendo lo que pasó. Todo estaba bien. Todo era perfecto. Estábamos perfecto. _Todo estaba en tu mente, Tori._ **NO!**. Sé que no todo estaba en mi mente. No podría haber sido. Se sentía real. _Sentía __Real._ Simplemente no hay otra explicación. Pero eso es Jade West para usted... Indefinible. Inexplicable. Inalcanzable.

**Jade**

"Así que la apuñala en la garganta y cierra la tijera de lado, la sangre brotaba a borbotones por todas partes, tanto de ellos como una cascada." Termino haciendo gestos con los brazos. Vega mantiene su manos en su cuellos protectoramente y palidece considerablemente, haciendo que sonría.

"¿A borbotones?..." Susurra, sus ojos marrones vidriosos tienen una mirada lejana como se imagina todos los detalles de la escena que acabo de describir a ella de mi película favorita. "Al igual que una cascada..." De repente se vuelve hacia mí, borrando todo rastro de repugnancia de su rostro que estaba allí hace un momento. "Lo que me recuerda, tengo que hacer pis!"

"Eso es asqueroso Vega, no necesito saber lo que tu cuerpo requiere que hagas con tu vejiga." Hago una mueca.

"¿Es asqueroso?" ella se vuelve antes de pararse para entrar al baño. "Jade. Acabas de describir para mí con gran lujo de detalle, cómo una mujer se levanta de entre los muertos y se las arregló para matar a sus dos mejores ex-amigas con sólo un par de tijeras, pero que yo te diga que tengo que ir al baño ¿te da asco?" Pregunta con incredulidad.

"Tal vez es sólo el echo de que sé que va a salir de ti me da asco." Yo digo en un tono indiferente. Ella me lanza una mirada molesta acompañada de una sonrisa antes de hacer su camino al cuarto de baño. No es hasta que está adentro del cuarto que me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy mirando en dirección a ella y sonriendo como una idiota. Pongo mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro por la ventana hacia la oscuridad vacía.

Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que he pasado más de la mitad del vuelo con Vega. Y lo que es más sorprendente es que yo no lo odie. Es más. Lo disfruté. Desde hace un par de horas me olvidé por completo por lo que he estado tratando tan duro de odiarla. Para mantenerla a distancia. Al principio estaba divirtiéndome asustandola al ser amable con ella, pero luego me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ser agradable con ella. Fue fácil con Vega. No tuve que forzarlo. Y aunque no era demasiado dulce o cuidadosa, parecía aceptarlo y completamente disfrutar también. No creo que me he sentido tan abierta y ser simplemente yo misma por un largo tiempo... Fruncí el ceño ante la idea. Lo más cerca que he llegado a abrirme es con-

"Hey nena" Yo volteo mi cabeza y mis ojos se encuentran con los marrones suaves de Beck

_Mierda._

Por alguna razón que se me escapa siento pánico. Al igual que si hubiese echo algo mal y me siento culpable.

"Beck..." tartamudeo, la culpa se siente en mi voz. Me digo a mí misma que me tengo que calmar de una puta vez y trato de recuperar la compostura.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" pregunta en voz baja. Mis ojos se vuelven al baño y luego a él, pero me parece que no puedo formar palabras con mi boca. "Uh... ¿está todo bien?" él pide.

"Sí, sí, siéntate o... lo que sea." Agito la mano con desdén. Pero por dentro tengo este sentimiento de culpabilidad apretando mi pecho. _¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué me siento así? Yo no hice nada!_ Beck se sienta y toma mi mano entre la suya. Miro hacia nuestros dedos entrelazados y no puedo dejar de pensar en cuando Vega sostuvo mi mano. Qué diferente se sentía.

"Así que..." Beck comienza, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¿Estamos bien ahora? ¿Tú me quieres otra vez?" añade la ultima parte con una sonrisa. Es esta pequeña cosa que hacemos cada vez que nos peleamos. Volviendo a la vez que nos separamos y Vega me ayudo a regresar con el. _Vega_. Aún así, después de toda la mierda que le había echo pasar en sus primeras semanas en Hollywood Arts no dudó en ayudarme. Al principio, yo había ido únicamente a confirmar mis sospechas que le gustaba Beck, así que había ido a probar como iba a reaccionar a mí diciéndole que Beck no quería volver conmigo y ver si ella estaba interesada. Pero cuando ella accedió a ayudarme y no mostró ningún interés en Beck en absoluto, sólo una autentica preocupación por mí, yo estaba desconcertada. Yo no sabía que hacer, mi plan consistía en haber que cosas haría ella al demostrar sus intenciones con mi novio. Me asustó la forma en que ella todavía estaba dispuesta a ser mi amiga. Ella me debió de haber odiado y no querer tener nada que ver conmigo! Pero allí estaba ella... de pie junto a mí con esa sonrisa tonta en su cara cuando le rogué a Beck que regresáramos.

"_¿Tú me quieres otra vez?" Le pregunte después de que rompimos el beso. _

"_¿Quién dijo que deje de hacerlo?" Respondió con una sonrisa antes de besarme de nuevo._

Ese recuerdo me trae de nuevo al presente.

"¿Tú me quieres otra vez?" Beck repite, pasando su pulgar sobre mis nudillos. Hasta ahora él es el unico que no puse la fachada total de perra. Con el yo podía bajar la guardia y no tener nada de que preocuparme de que el podría disponer de mí en el momento en que no me considere útil. Podía verlo en sus ojos que me amaba. Esa es la única razón por lo que lo quería de vuelta. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, abriéndome por completo a Vega. Ese honor sólo está reservado para Beck! Eso es lo que hace que nuestra relación funcione. Eso es lo que me mantiene cuerda. Durante mucho tiempo he trabajado en empujar a la gente lejos, a sólo alejarlos, para disminuir las posibilidades de traición y mentira. Y hasta ahora ha funcionado. Hasta el momento _está funcionando_. Pero si la gente me ve abriéndome con Vega, sabrán que es un acto y lo utilizaran contra mí.

_Mierda. Mierda. Vete a la mierda!_

"¿Quién dijo que deje de hacerlo?" Yo digo débilmente. Él sonríe y me acerca para un beso. Le beso de vuelta pero no estoy de todo. Es cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto de baño abierto y miro hacia atrás como si tuviera miedo de ser atrapada haciendo algo malo. _Ok, esta mierda tiene que parar_, me digo. Estoy jodidamente confundida. Y no me gusta sentirme confundida. Me gusta tener las cosas definidas y claras. Y ahora mismo nada tiene un puto sentido!.

Veo a Vega de espalda antes de hacer su camino a nosotros.

_Vega. Estúpida Vega._

Ella es la razón por la que estoy desorientada. Ella es la que juega con el orden de las cosas. Ella altera que las cosas funcionen. Hay una razón por la cual no tengo amigos, y hay una razón por la cual la mantengo alejada... Todo el mundo sabe que Jade West no necesita amigos. Tengo a Beck. Nadie más es lo suficientemente bueno. Confiar en los demás me hace ver debil, vulnerable.

Ella se detiene por el asiento con esa gran sonrisa brillando y está a punto de decir algo cuando la interrumpí.

"Vete lejos Vega" Digo tan fríamente como puedo. Tengo que cortar lo que sea esto de raiz. Puedo ver la confusión en sus ojos cuando me mira sin comprender. Tengo mi mirada fría, inquebrantable.

"Pero..." tartamudea. Y ya puedo empezar a ver el dolor en sus grandes ojos marrones.

_Concéntrate__. Maldita sea. Enfocate. _

"Mira, sólo porque te permití que te sentarás aquí para no asesinar a Cat, no significa que seamos amigas de repente o que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo del necesario." Escupo la mayor cantidad de veneno que soy capaz. Ella me mira con incredulidad, casi rogándome que no le haga eso. Pero no puedo hacer eso. Tomando de nuevo que significa que tengo que reconocer que fue lo que me hizo sentir en primer lugar. Y yo no lo quiero. Me confunde, me hace sentir expuesta e indefensa. Y Jade West es cualquier cosa menos eso.

"Yo, eh, sólo quería conseguir mi Pear Pod." Vega finalmente murmura con una voz que es apenas un susurro mientras ella se agacha para sacar el dispositivo de música. "Voy a seguir mi camino." Ella continúa en voz baja, forzando una sonrisa en su cara que no llega a sus ojos. Se vuelve hacia mí por última vez, suplicando todavía con los ojos, aún dispuesta a perdonarme si me retracto. Algo en mi pecho duele por la mirada que me está dando. Y un destello rápido de las últimas horas me acomete, haciéndome sentir como un pedazo de mierda por hacerle esto a ella. Pero rápidamente lo empujo a un lado, ella me hizo esto. _Ella me arruino_. Ella arruino esto de ami-enemigas que teníamos. El estado de que uno pudiera estar cerca, pero no demasiado cerca.

Resignada, se gira y se aleja murmurando un pequeño "Nos vemos más tarde." y suelto un suspiro que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Me recuesto en el asiento y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Esto nunca me ha sucedido antes. Nunca me he sentido como una mierda por maltratar a Vega. Solía traerme placer de verla hacer pucheros. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Ella no sólo estaba un poco desanimada o agravada por mí, no ella parecía herida y decepcionada... _Mierda_. Era diferente porque esto no había sido como otras veces. Esta vez la deje ir lejos, la había dejado entrar y ella me dejo entrar a mí. Por alguna puta razón se sintio como si hubiese entrado a una clase de universo paralelo en el que yo no era una perra y ella no me molestaba con su actitud alegre.

"¿Qué fue eso?" La voz de Beck de repente me recuerda su presencia. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y lo miro fijamente, tratando de mantener una expresión en blanco.

"¿Qué fue que?" Pregunto con indiferencia.

"Toda esa cosa con Tori." El dice señalando hacia el frente donde Vega se había ido. "¿Qué ha pasado, Jade? ¿Por qué la tratas como una mierda?"

"Suenas sorprendido." Dije con burla, volviéndome hacia la ventana. No puedo mirarlo y arriesgarme a que vea a través de mí, como lo hace a menudo.

"Jade" El comienza con el tono suave mientras agarra de nuevo mi mano. "Yo no soy tonto, o sordo. Podía oír a ustedes aquí. Durante horas parecía que estar disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Hablando e incluso riendo" Añade lo último con una sonrisa y me congele.

_Él lo sabía. Él oyó._

Él extiende la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con la mano libre mientras yo vuelvo mi mirada hacia el suelo antes de girar lentamente hacia él. Sus cálidos ojos llenos de comprensión. Eso hace el nudo en mi estómago más grande.

"¿Por qué estás en contra de ella Jade? ¿Por qué estás en contra de dejar entrar a la gente? ¿Por qué no dejas que Tori sea tu amiga?" Mi cara debe de mostrar todas las emociones que estoy sintiendo porque levanta el apoya brazos que nos separa y tira de mí hacia él. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos mientras siento sus dedos deslizandose entre mi pelo.

"No dejo que la gente entre, Beck." Digo sorprendiéndome a mí misma cuando mi voz suena suave y débil. "Sólo a ti. Sólo quiero dejarte entrar a ti, Beck." Sólo a él se le permite ver este lado de mí. Yo se que él no va a usarlo en mi contra. Él se ríe y me besa la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Lo sé, cariño. Y aunque tardó años, me alegro que me dejaras entrar." El sonríe. "Pero no hay nada de malo en dejar que otros entren. La gente no siempre va a apuñalar por la espalda o te abandonaran. Nadie es perfecto, y que está obligado a tener decepciones, pero como dicen, es mejor haber haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado en absoluto." Levanto la vista hacia él en confusión.

"Pero... yo te amo." Digo débilmente. Lo que está diciendo no tiene ningún sentido. Él simplemente sonríe y cepilla un poco de cabello de mi cara.

"Y yo también te amo. Pero nuestro amor no es el unico que existe. Hay también el amor de amigos, y es de igual de impresionante que lo nuestro. Diferente pero igual de satisfactoria y gratificante." Lo miro por un momento.

"¿Cuando coño has llegado a ser tan profundo?" Le pido. Él se rie y pone mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo.

"Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Jade." Él dice mientras vuelve a acariciar el pelo con los dedos. "Y por mucho que lo intenté, se que no soy suficiente."

"Pero-"

"No quiero decir como un novio" se ríe. "Estoy hablando de dejar entrar a otras personas, y que te vean por lo que eres. Eres tan hermosa Jade. No sólo en el exterior, también en el interior. Eres inteligente, divertida, dulce..."

"Sí" Resoplo."Soy todo duraznos y crema." Él se ríe en mi cabello

"Lo creas o no, tu sarcasmo, tu actitud y ocasionalmente tus comentarios mordaces se suman a tu encanto." Él pone un dedo debajo de la barbilla y levanta mí cara asi que voy a mirarlo. "Eres tan Sexy" golpeo su brazo juguetonamente, y no puedo luchar contra la sonrisa que se arrastra en mi cara. "Pero honestamente Jade. No estoy diciendo que tienes que cambiar quién y cómo eres. Sólo que no lo quiero que lo utilices para alejar a la gente. Especialmente a las personas que ya ven a través de el, y están dispuestas a luchar por ti. Por tu amistad." Yo se de inmediato a quien se está refiriendo.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, pensando en todo lo que Beck había dicho. ¿Podría ser cierto? Es lo que sentí con Vega la necesidad interna y del subconsciente de... ¿una amistad? Hombre, ¿que vergüenza, como puedo intentar ser su amiga? incluso pensar en esa palabra me hace sentir incómoda. Quiza tenga razón. Quiero decir que tiene sentido. Durante todo este tiempo, sólo hemos sido nosotros dos y creo que por eso se siente raro. Es sólo que no sé cómo ser amiga de las personas. Todo lo que sé es Beck, y el amor que siento por él. Yo no sé cómo transmitir eso a los demás.

Tolero a nuestro pequeño grupo. Supongo que me preocupo por ellos, unos más que otros, pero sólo hasta cierto punto en el que no cruzo la línea. Y la mayoría de ellos respetan dicha línea y nunca empujan el lí , por supuesto Beck. Tal vez por eso me asuste con Vega. Ella empuja y empuja. Y hoy habíamos echo clic tan rapido que sentí como si estuviera reemplazando a Beck, y bueno, eso es jodidamente loco.

"Tus padres te jodieron ¿no?" Beck murmura en mi cabello.

"¿Crees que estoy Jodida Oliver?" Empujo su pecho para darle una mirada de advertencia. Él sonríe y picotea mis labios con los suyos antes de tirar de nuevo hacia él.

"¿Es una pregunta con trampa?" bromea, lo que le valió un golpe en el muslo. "Ay!" exclama riendo. "No no creo, ellos son los que están jodidos... tú solo quedaste en medio desde un principio" Beck es el único en realidad que llegó a interuactar con mis procreadores, excepto por Vega cuando conoció a mi pobre excusa de padre durante la obra que produje. Recuerdo la primera vez que Beck habló con ellos, él me miro con una cara llena de comprensión. No lástima, sólo comprensión. Como si verlos explica de repente todo acerca de por cómo soy. Al principio yo estaba confundida, porque yo ni siquiera sabía lo terrible que eran. Asumí que todos los padres de todo el mundo eran idiotas insensibles y que era por eso que debía odiarlos.

Me di cuenta que Beck había tomado la tarea de arreglarme. Una vez más, yo no tenía la impresión de ser "reparada" pero dejé que lo intentara. Sobre todo porque era divertido como el infierno para verlo intentar hacerme más humana, más soportable. Al igual que con esto de tratarme de hacerme ver el valor de las personas y que no siempre debería de esperar lo peor de otros. Esto va en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado. Mi madre me ha dicho desde que tengo memoria que no confié en nadie, ya qué sólo conduce a la destrucción.

"_Nunca los dejes entrar, Jadelyn."_ Ella diría. _"En el momento en que los dejas entrar, te vuelves vulnerables a ellos. Ellos cavan y encuentran sus puntos débiles y no dudarán en explotarlos, y por lo tanto la explosión llegara a ti! Llegarás a depender de ellos. Sentirte como si los necesitaras en tu vida, cuando en realidad no necesitas a nadie. Tienes que saber que ellos cuando llegan a cierto punto se dan la vuelta y se van, sin pensarlo dos veces."_

"_Prepárate para la decepción y la angustia. Tú no puedes permitirte depender de nadie, cuida de ti misma, no puedes darte el lujo de cuidar de nadie más. Incluso yo o tu padre, ni se te ocurra esperar algo de nosotros. No dependas de nosotros para estar allí cuando tu lo necesites. Te hace débil, te hace estúpido, y es una vergüenza. Cada uno puede señalar a los débiles, Jadelyn. Necesitas ser fuerte, independiente. ¡Tienes que ser un West!"_

El mejor puto consejo nunca. Nunca voy a ellos para nada. Y yo he seguido adelante con ese consejo por la mayor parte de mi vida, mi única excepción es Beck. Y sin embargo, siempre hay ese miedo en el fondo de mi mente que él me dejará en el momento en que tenga la oportunidad. Las palabras de mi mamá burlándose de lo idiota que fuí al dejarlo entrar en primer lugar. Por eso mantuve un ojo hacia fuera para cualquier persona que trató de quitármelo. No pensé en ello como celos, de por sí, más que nada posesiva sobre lo que es mío. En el fondo, me volvía loca al pensar que el podría dejarme, que él se cansaría de mi mierda y huiría. Si esto es lo que se siente al cuidar a alguien, no quería cuidar a nadie más! Por eso mantuve a raya a la gente. Y sin embargo, me mata al pensar que Beck nunca me dejara, y yo solo estoy completa con él.

_**Mierda, creo que esos bastardos realmente me jodieron.**_

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy, tardo una semana en actualizar, porque últimamente he estado viendo borroso y no puedo pasar tanto tiempo en la computadora ya que eso dañaría mas mi vista, así que entre ratos escribo y entre ratos descanso, hare lo posible para apurarme, nos leemos otro día, pero no sin antes agradecer a<span><strong> mazaka-san<strong> (por ser el primer review y por dejar review en ambos capítulos) **mica** (quien resulto curiosa y también por dejar review en ambos capítulos) **Guest** (que se dio cuenta que me emociono cuando traduzco, gracias a el me tomo mi tiempo para darme cuenta en si las palabras están bien escritas) **CheshireMegurine** (no te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el primer capítulo, el punto es que sigas leyendo y comentando XD) **ValGR** (gracias por el cumplido pero yo solo estoy traduciendo la historia, no me pertenece el autor original es wiskster) **annieyandy** (yo igual amo las historias de tori y jade, deberías de leer la de eveerlong de AndyPain, es muy buena (bueno a mi me gusta mucho) y la de Reprobate Romance de Selene Cruxe (que en serio amo esas dos historias son de mis favoritas, pero aún no están terminadas) pero la paciencia es una virtud que se desarrolla esperando actualizaciones) **hgdg** (dime a quien no confundiría una Jade amable, eso es algo para pensar el porque es amable, ¿que motivos ocultos esconde? ¿que es lo que quiere a cambio?) **JoriLover **(Gracias, Saludos a ti también que estés bien) **Misticgwen** ( si de echo la historia en si es muy buena, gracias por decir que mi traducción es coherente, en serio que Jade le dijo linda a Tori, tal vez Jade estaba en sus cinco segundos de digamos un cumplido a ver que pasa, la historia mejora con el tiempo. Gracias por el animo, si nos leemos pronto) Saludos a los que son tan amables de dejar Review y a los que no dejan también un saludo, al menos se que leen la historia.

Gracias por leer por dejar Reviews es algo que se aprecia. Díganme sus teorías para el próximo capítulo.

Ahora sí Chaito :P

Deja un Review son gratis

V


	4. Vale la Pena

Personas de Fanfiction con ustedes el cuarto capítulo de esta maravillosa historia que estoy traduciendo, el autor (wikster) es el dueño de la historia, pero por desgracia a ninguno de nosotros nos pertenece Victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI<strong>

"Mira Tori! Los taxis aquí son jalados por caballitos!" Cat grita tirándome de la manga de la chaqueta con una mano y señalando un vehiculo en forma de carro.

"Si miro eso..." dije mirando a nuestro alrededor con inquietud. Acabábamos de recoger nuestro equipaje del carro de equipaje del Aeropuerto Yerbaniano, que era arrastrado por una cabra que era jalado por un niño. Después rescatamos a rex de la cabra hambrienta, mientras caminabamos afuera para tomar un taxi y llegar al hotel. Sin embargo, una vez fuera, vimos que como Cat había declarado, los taxis consistieron en carruajes tirados por caballos. Y no los carros lindos de tipo romántico, eran literalmente, grandes cajas de madera con ruedas tiradas por uno o dos caballos y tripuladas por pequeños hombres.

"Buen Gandhi! Estás personas son años por delante de nuestros tiempos!" Sikowitz exclama mientras baja su bolsa.

"Sí, sí por "nuestro tiempo" te refieres a hace un millón de A.C..." murmura Jade mientras abandona su bolso junto a sus pies en la acera. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de ellas por un momento y estoy sorprendida de verla que también me mira, pero rápidamente aparto mi mirada. Después del incidente del avión no hablamos durante el resto del vuelo. Una vez que bajamos del avión traté de evitarla a toda costa. No era tanto que estoy loca por mirarla, yo simplemente no quiero que ella vea lo mucho que en realidad me había echo daño. Mi mamá siempre me dice que mis ojos dejaban ver mis emociones, así que con eso en mente, mantego mi mirada lo más lejos posible de ella.

"Hey mira!" Andre dice en voz alta diciendome a mí. Todos seguimos su línea de visión y en una de las carretas, hay un hombre con un gran letrero escrito a mano que dice: 'Artes Hollivood- Toree Viga y bádis'.

"Bádis?" Pregunta Beck. "¿Qué se supone que esa es una manera de decir amigos en ingles?" añade con una sonrisa.

"Bueno supongo que ese es nuestro viaje!" Exclamo con tanto entusiasmo que soy capaz. Empiezo a preguntarme si alguna vez Festus había ido a Hawaii para poder siquiera comparar a este lugar. Pero quiero decir, es de noche, así que tal vez se vea diferente en la mañana. Y supongo que los carruajes tirados por caballos son rústicas y una forma respetuosa del medio ambiente...

Oh! ¿a quien estoy engañando? Hasta ahora este país no se ve muy prometedor. La única cosa por la cual mantengo la esperanza es quedarnos en el hotel de cinco estrellas que posee el hermano de Festus. Las fotografías en línea lo muestran como un lujoso Resort lleno lujos y comodidades. Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantener el ánimo del grupo y esperar hasta que lleguemos allí.

"¡Hola!" Robbie llama al hombre que sostiene el cartel con un amplio gesto de la mano. "Somos Tori Vega y amigos de Hollywood Arts!" Él dice cada palabra en voz alta como si eso le permitierá al hombre comprender mejor. El extranjero sólo le queda mirando con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras mastica el chicle. Su espesa ceja ascendiendo ligeramente ante la visión de Rex en el brazo de Robbie.

"Entonces, um, ¿estás aqui para llevarnos al hotel?" Le pido vacilante. Sus ojos barren sobre mí de pies a cabeza de una manera que me hace sentir incómodo. De repente me agarra la muñeca y tira de mi mano a su cara, donde procede a aspirar en ella profundamente. Con la misma rapidez, la deja caer y hace movimientos con la cabeza hacia el carro, mientras él hace su camino a su asiento adelante de los caballos. Todos miramos detrás de él en la más absoluta confusión y conmoción, pero tan pronto como lo vemos levantar las riendas y se ve que esta listo para irse, nos apresuramos a subir al carruaje. Robbie apenas logra saltar dentro del carro antes de salir a una velocidad asombrosa.

"Si que tiene caballos de fuerza..." Andre murmura mientras se aferra a los lados para no caer a un lado. Cat arruga la cara en confusión y de repente sus ojos se ensanchan mientras ella entiende la broma. Ella comienza a reir golpear a Andre en el hombro en la apreciación de su ingenio.

"Así que..." Empiezo cuando siento la mirada de todo el mundo en mí, todo el mundo excepto Cat que se sigue riendo ante el comentario de Andre. "Esto es divertido ¿eh?" Dije con una risita nerviosa. "Quiero decir, aqui estamos, en un país extranjero, montando un transporte a caballo que nos llevara a nuestro hotel! Muy bonito ¿eh?" Nada "¿eh?" Levanto la mano hacia Trina para que choque cinco conmigo, pero solo consigo que ella estreche sus ojos en mí aún más. "Oh, vamos chicos!" Me quejo dejando caer mi brazo. "Acabamos de llegar! Hay que esperar a que lleguemos al hotel! El hotel de cinco estrellas!" Oímos como el hombre resopla en la parte delantera. No le hago caso y me vuelvo de nuevo al grupo. "El sitio en línea dijo que hay una piscina cubierta, sala de juegos, sauna y que la parte delantera de la playa de la arena es literalmente blanca!" hay un largo silencio, y me temo que los he perdido a ciencia cierta.

"Voy primero al bodyboard!" Beck exclama de repente. Que es seguido rápidamente por Andre y Rex que piden ir 'segundo' al mismo tiempo mientras Robbie lloriquea que quería ir segundo. Muy pronto todo el mundo está emocionado sobre las actividades que realizaran una vez que lleguemos al hotel y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Me dirijo hacia Beck y me dispara una sonrisa fácil que va seguida de un guiño amistoso. Articulo un 'gracias' y me apoyo contra la superficie de madera.

Gracias a dios por Beck. Déjalo a él para venir a salvar el día cuando alguien está por encima de sus cabezas. Él tiene la paciencia y la comprensión de un santo. No es de extrañar que ha estado con Jade durante tanto tiempo. Y no es como que me siento mal por él. En todo caso, creo que me siento un poco celosa. Quiero decir, él llega a experimentar "la agradable Jade" todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Salir con ella cuando su guardia baja. Ver el lado de ella que nadie más lo hace. Ahora no me malinterpreten, me gusta la fachada que da Jade, ya sé que es parte de ella y de todo, yo simplemente no me gusta que ella hace que la gente piense que es el único lado de ella. Y lo que me molesta aún más es el hecho de que todo el mundo se conforma con eso. Todo el mundo preferiría mantener una distancia segura y cumplir con tratarla, deberian de luchar por ella. Por otra parte pensando en lo que pasó hoy creo que tal vez es lo más inteligente. Mi mente me dice que Jade jugaba conmigo, utilizaba mi vulnerabilidad contra mí y que la conexión que habíamos compartido no era real. Pero mi instinto me dice lo contrario. Simplemente no va a aceptar de que no fue genuino. Podría no haber sido.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y giro la cabeza donde puedo ver a Jade, ella se inclina hacia el lado de Beck, sonriendo a algo que está susurrando en su oído. Ella se ríe y golpea su pierna juguetonamente mientras se instala de nuevo la cabeza sobre su hombro, la sonrisa todavía en su lugar. De repente sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, lo que la hizo sonreir empieza a desvanecerse lentamente. Estoy a punto de alejar mi mirada, cuando una cierta mirada en sus ojos hacen que la mía se congele en su lugar. Es una mezcla de culpa, miedo, confusión; todas las palabras y las emociones que yo nunca ni en un millón de años podría haber asociado con Jade West. Sus cejas se estracharon un poco y la boca ligeramente abierta. Mis propios arcos se cuestionan su mirada, a lo que ella simplemente frunce los labios y después de un segundo de vacilación en su cara borra las emociones anteriores, dejándola con sólo una pensativa. Puedo ver una batalla interna corre por su mente mientras sus ojos nunca dejan los míos. En este momento estoy demasiado cautivada al pensar en su mirada. Finalmente después de lo que parecen horas, su cara se suaviza y hay un pequeño tirón en sus labios, tan débil que casi me digo a mi misma que me lo imaginaba. Pero por supuesto una pequeña, tentativa, sonrisa torcida comienza a formarse en los labios. Ni una sola de sus sonrisas habituales, no ésta es... genuina y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Como si fuera reacio a rechazarlo. Pero ¿por qué diablos iba yo a recha- _oh._

Se me ocurre entonces: _que ésta es la manera de disculparse de Jade!_ Bueno, es lo más cercano a una disculpa que puedo conseguir de Jade. Estoy tan sorprendida que yo no respondo a ella. Ella lo ve y su sonrisa se tambalea, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, el carro de repente se detiene y todos salimos disparados hacia adelante, chocando con la parte delantera del carro y entre nosotros mismos.

"Estamos aquí". El hombre dice inexpresivamente en su acento. Nos miramos con incredulidad, pero tan pronto como lo vemos levantar las riendas listo para partir, nos apresuramos fuera del carro. Apenas la última persona se baja, él hombre se aleja a toda velocidad. Después de quitarnos el polvo a nosotros mismos y a nuestros equipajes, contemplamos la estructura frente a nosotros. El hotel está completamente echo de piedra y se asemeja a un antiguo castillo. Ubicado encima de un enorme acantilado con una pista de tierra que conduce hasta el final a la parte inferior, _donde actualmente estamos parados_.

"Yo no voy a caminar todo el camino hasta la colina con estos tacones!" Trina llora después de un instante de silencio.

"¿Quien viaja con tacones?" Oigo que Beck pregunta. De repente, todo el mundo empieza a hablar y quejarse a la vez.

"Los tacones retratan la confianza de una mujer y..."

"Hay que arrastrar nuestro equipaje todo el camino hasta allí?"

"Soy alérgico a caminar"

"Una vez mi hermano, se comio mis tacones púrpuras y..."

"No puedo recordar un momento en que esto no estaba sucediendo"

"Necesito largarme ahora..."

"Esas palmeras tienen deliciosos cocos en ellos"

"No le gustas a nadie!"

"_¡Chicos!_" Grito. Todo el mundo se calma y me mira. "Cuanto antes lleguemos ahí arriba, más pronto podremos descansar! Así que vamos a aguantarnos y hacer esto" Con eso me doy la vuelta y comienzo el ascenso por el sendero. Después de un par de gemidos y quejidos de resignacion, oigo que empiezan a arrastrar los pies detrás de mí. Continuamos nuestro ascenso en silencio, el único ruido es nuestra respiración pesada y el sonido de las olas rompiendo.

"¡wow! Chicos miren!" Andre de repente exclama. Me detengo y vuelvo a donde él está señalando. Habíamos estados tan ocupados en mirar hacía abajo en el camino que estábamos, que habíamos dejado de mirar nuestro entorno. En nuestra altitud actual de la vista desde el camino es impresionante. La luna brilla por encima de nosotros, iluminando el vasto océano que nos rodea. Árboles y plantas tropicales alinean el borde del acantilado y las luciénagas revolotean sobre toda la tierra dándole un resplandor misterioso pero hermoso. Es sin duda una magnífica vista. Con ánimos renovados, terminamos el ascenso y llegamos a la entrada del hotel charlando animadamente. Tan pronto como entramos en el vestíbulo, todo el mundo deja de hablar.

Miro rápidamente alrededor, todo es viejo y desgastado, los sofás son arrancados y remendados, las paredes están cubiertas de antiguas cortinas que cuelgan. Hay artefactos extraños que aparecen en todas las direcciones, desde animales de peluche a las jaulas y herramientas medievales. Todo el mobiliario parece pertenecer al siglo XVI y hay un olor peculiar que emana de algún lugar. Un hombre roncando en una silla se convierte instantáneamente en mi sospechosó número uno.

"Esta basura es nuestro hotel" Andre llora dejando caer su maleta por uno de los viejos sillones.

"Sí..." Digo con inquietud, mientras continúo mirando alrededor en estado de shock y disgusto.

"Qué asco!" Trina sisea.

"Ahora estoy un poco contento de que no recuerdo este lugar" Sikowitz exclama desde la puerta. Wow. Sabes que algo a cruzado la línea de raro incluso cuando el propio Sikowitz lo considera inquietante.

"¡Hola!" un hombre de baja estatura que llevaba un traje marrón aparece de repente. "Hola a ti amigos!" Se presenta como el hermano de Festus, Scradis. Luego se me acerca y agarra la palma y la huele profundamente! ¿qué diablos le pasa a la gente que huele mi mano?! Yo tiro de mi mano lejos con una mirada de disgusto.

"_¿Por qué?"_ Pongo en duda. Antes de que Scradis pueda responder, Cat da un paso adelante con su Pera Pod en la mano.

"Es una costumbre Yerbaniana." Ella dice señalando a su dispositivo. "Ves dice: "En Yerba, cuando la gente se saluda, a menudo huele las manos del otro como un signo de amistad" jeje." Veo a Robbie al fondo hacerlo a Rex y se escucha un fuerte gemido de Rex. Me dirijo a Scradis verlo con su propia palma hacia arriba enfrente de mi cara, esperando que yo devuelva la acción. Cortésmente la dirijo hacia abajo. Aparentemente no se inmuta por ello, procede a pedirnos lo que pensamos de su hotel. Todos miramos alrededor con inquietud, sin decir nada. Quiero decir, ¿Qué podemos decir? El lugar es asqueroso y feo! Pero, por supuesto, no podemos salir y decir tale-

"Es repugnante!" Oigo la voz demasiado familiar de Jade exclamar.

_Por supuesto._

Afortunadamente, Scradis no parece entenderlo. Después de decir que buscara a alguien que nos ayude con el equipaje, desaparece en el cuarto de atrás. Tan pronto como él se ha ido todo el mundo empieza a quejarse.

"Ok, esto no es mi culpa!" Exclamo inmediatamente poniendome a la defensiva de la mirada que todo el mundo me está dando.

"Sí que lo es." Jade acusa de nuevo.

"¿Cómo se supone que iba a..." Corté porque Scradis entró a la habitación con Kreploc, un hombre que llevaba una chaqueta de color amarillo brillante y comia una especie de sándwich. Él me mira de arriba a abajo al igual que el conductor del carro y todo lo que puedo pensar es que si el se atreve incluso a oler mi mano. Voy a golpearlo con la ardilla-cosa que esta rellena en la mesa junto a mí. En vista de que a pesar de que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo, mejor me presento.

A mitad de camino a través de nuestros saludos, la puerta de la entrada se abre de golpe y un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniformes militares acometidos adentro, haciendo sonar silbatos y gritando con rabia en un idioma extranjero. Veo a Andre tirarse al suelo y todo el mundo empieza a correr como pollos sin cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Kreploc lanzar su sándwich en el aire y empezar a balbucear algo ininteligible. Los soldados parecen estar dirigiéndose directamente a mí, así que salto sobre el sofá fuera del camino. En su lugar, se apoderan de Kreploc y lo arrastran fuera del hotel por la fuerza, a la vez que grita para que nosotros le ayudemos. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar detrás de él a medida que se fueron, cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

Siento como si mi corazón está latiendo fuera de mi pecho. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que todo el mundo está en el mismo estado en que me encuentro, Robbie y Rex en el suelo, con Andre en el otro lado de la mesa. Trina está por el sofá junto a mí y Sikowitz detrás de nosotras, con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre. Cat, Beck y Jade todos destacan por el mostrador de la recepción con Scradis y me miran igual de sorprendidos.

_¿En qué demonios nos he metido?_

**JADE**

Tienes que estar bromeando.

¡¿Esta basura se considera un hotel de cinco estrellas?! ¿Fuera de cuántos? ¿Un millón? Estoy de pie con Beck por la zona de recepción mirando a la imagen de un complejo actual en la pared.

"¿Sabes?" dice estudiando la fotografía. "Creo que ese era el hotel en que nos íbamos a alojar en Cancún." Yo le dispare mi mirada más venenosa que puede manejar y él simplemente se encoje de hombros y levanta sus brazos en señal de rendición, alejándose a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Camino hacia un estante que contiene herramientas antiguas al azar y baratijas. Aburrido! Vuelvo mi mirada a la recepción donde Vega esta hablando con Scrappy, o quien sabe como coño se llame. No puedo escuchar lo qué están diciendo, pero Vega tiene una mirada de preocupación en su rostro y te juro que si ella se muerde el labio con más fuerza que se le va a caer. Sonrío un poco al ver su expresión agotada actual.

Después de mi conversación con Beck en el avión, y mucho pensar, decidí dar a todo este asunto de la "amistad" una oportunidad. Quiero decir, no había sido horrible quedarse con Vega en el avión... En realidad disfruté bastante. Nunca tuve un montón de amigas... bueno, yo en realidad nunca tuve muchas amigas, por razones que he explicado anteriormente. Pero siempre me pareció difícil de llevarme con niñas en particular. Supongo que los chicos son más fáciles de manejar para mí, sé cómo complacer a ellos así que con un poco de coqueteo aquí, una pequeña mirada seductora allí, están comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Espera eso no es una amistad ¿eh? Uf, bueno lo que sea. El punto es que mis habilidades sociales apestan claramente. Así que este es un territorio completamente nuevo. Pero estar con Vega había despertado algún tipo de necesidad en mí. Y lo que Beck había dicho realmente tenía sentido.

Yo no voy a mentir, sin embargo, asusta la mierda en mi de que yo siquiera considerar abrirme con alguien a como lo hago con Beck, digo a el le tomo _años_ para que yo lo dejara entrar, pero valió la pena. Él me demostró que se podía confiar en él, y me encanta lo que tengo con él. Pero el tiene un punto. A veces no es suficiente. Hay cosas que yo no puedo decirle a él, en primer lugar porque _es un chico_ y en segundo lugar porque _es mi novio_. Supongo que eso es el por qué las niñas insisten en tener al menos un amigo de su mismo sexo. Demonios, incluso los chicos lo hacen. Beck se junta con Andre de vez en cuando, para hacer cosas de hombres, lo que un carajo sea que hagan. Probablemente masturbarse mientras ven comerciales de Victoria Secret... Hablando de Victoria, aquí viene ahora. ¿Y por qué diablos trae destornilladores en una cadena?

"¿Y bien?" Le pido. Desde el incidente en el avión me ha estado evitando. Traté de hacer la paz a través de una comprensión silenciosa en el carro y ella parecia aceptarlo, pero todavía no estoy segura dónde se encuentra todo este asunto. Nunca he sido buena con todo el material de 'lo siento' por lo que me es muy difícil para mí saber lo que va a ocurrir a continuación.

"Estas son las 'llaves' para los cuartos..." dice con su risa nerviosa tonta. Yo simplemente la miro.

"Esos son destornilladores." Le digo inexpresivamente.

"Lo sé..." dice ella vacilante "dijo que lo metamos en la cerradura y le movieramos." Pongo los ojos en torno a ella, mientras Sikowitz se acerca de repente.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo acerca de la piscina cubierta?" le pide, mientras llevaba grandes gafas. Vega vacila antes de responder.

"Bueno...uh, al parecer," ella comienza nerviosamente. "Este país está en una especie de 'guerra', por lo que la piscina aqui en realidad esta llena... de municiones." Ella termina nerviosamente y mira hacia otro lado. Siento que mi ritmo se acelera como mi frustación aumenta.

"¿Y dónde está la playa de arena blanca?" Pongo en duda. A lo que Sikowitz sigue inmediatamente.

"Sí, ¿donde ésta la playa?" se quita las gafas sólo para revelar los más pequeños debajo.

"Es uh... Ha sido tomada por los rebeldes." Ella nos afirma.

_Ok cuenta hasta diez Jade. Cuenta hasta diez._

"Ok" _uno_ "así que antes de haber reservado nuestro viaje aquí" _dos_ " ¿se te olvido averiguar"_ tres_ "que este es el peor país del mundo?" _Cuatro_. Ok eso podría haber sido peor. Mentalmente me felicito a mí misma. Después de un instante de silencio, Tori ve a un lado y deja escapar un 'si'. Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza con resignación.

"Jade, no seas como Cathy Gruñona..." Sikowitz castiga

"Tengo todo el derecho de ser como Ca-" me paro enmedio de la frase cuando veo a Beck en el sofá con dos putas Yerbanianas acariciandole el cabello. _Cincoseissieteochonuevediez AL DIABLO!_ "Uh Gruñona Cathy está a punto de volverse un poco más gruñona." Les advierto mientras me dirijo a el. No se necesita mucho para espantarlas. Después de un pequeño partido de silbidos corren a lo largo y se lanzan de nuevo en los agujeros de donde provenían. Beck se encoje de hombros como disculpándose y yo le doy una mirada de 'ya me encargare de ti más tarde'. Justo a continuación, Trina y Robbie entran y empiezan a quejarse acerca de las habitaciones y luego algunas otras cosas que no me podria importar menos. Algo sobre Andre consiguiendo algo sobre un vampiro. Eso llamó un poco mi atención, pero en cuanto me entere que era una polilla que lo mordio estoy poniendo atencion de nuevo. Los chicos y Sikowitz empezaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones, pero Trina arrastra a Cat hacia donde pensaban que había visto la tienda de regalos, diciendo que quería evitar volver a la habitación el mayor tiempo posible. Eso dejó a Tori y a mi de pie torpemente en el vestíbulo

"Creo que deberiamos ir a instalarnos." Ella dice, y se vuelve hacia los ascensores, que tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que este 'hotel' incluso tenía. Estamos las dos en silencio un rato mientras el ascensor comienza su ascenso.

"Escucha Jade"

"Mira Vega"

Las dos hablamos al mismo tiempo. Aprieto los labios y ella sonríe, haciendo un gesto para que vaya primero justo cuando le doy un guiño para que ella continue. Una vez más estamos en silencio por un momento. Ella se ríe torpemente y mira hacia sus pies. Pongo los ojos y salgo del ascensor cuando por fin llega a nuestro piso. Vega me sigue en silencio y una vez que llegamos a nuestra puerta la que procede a insertar el destornillador y moverle. Efectivamente la puerta se abre. Y dejenme decirle que el resto del hotel es Four Seasons de mierda en comparación a esta sala de mierda. Las paredes están cubiertas de cortinas sucias, oscuras, el baño consta de un baño sucio y un tubo de metal pegado a la pared, asumo que es la ducha. El lavado es, literalmente, un cubo de agua sobre una mesa. La moqueta está sucia y probablemente nunca sabre cuál era su color original. La cama es alta y ancha, pero hay bultos que sobresalen en todas partes. La manta se compone de varios sacos de arpilleria cosidas. Y para hacer las cosas aún más hermosas, nuestra gran ventana tiene una vista en primera fila de la batalla que siguió afuera. Lo raro, sin embargo es que a pesar de que subimos pocos pisos, hay un terreno llano justo delante de nuestra ventana, que conduce al bosque. Supongo que nuestra habitación está en el lado del hotel que se construye en el acantilado por lo que los niveles son diferentes.

"Bueno, esto no es ciertamente ninguna suite nupcial, eso es seguro..." murmuro mientras arrojo mi maleta sobre la cama. Me doy vuelta y miro a Vega que sigue viendo la habitación. Sus ojos finalmente vienen en torno a los mios y ella comienza a estar inquieta de nuevo.

"Mira Vega" empiezo. "Sobre lo de hoy en el avión. Yo... fue una estupidez ¿ok? Así que vamos a ..."

"¿Una estupidez?" ella pregunta, mientras sus cejas se arrugan. Hay un toque de íra en su tono. _Oh así que supongo que no me ha perdonado._ "¿Que era estupido Jade? ¿El hecho de que está vez, por completo me humillaste y me hiciste sentir como una mierda, o el hecho de que fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para caer en tu juego?"

"Oye, ahora ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? Yo ya pedí disculpas!" pongo mis manos a la defensiva y me alejo hacia el aparador. Por supuesto Vega haría esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

"¿Qué? No no lo hiciste!" ella llora. "No bien de todos modos!" me quejo en voz alta y me vuelvo para mirarla de nuevo. Ella tiene sus manos en las caderas y está mirándome. "Me sonreíste Jade, y tan duro como yo sé que debio de haber sido para que ti, _eso no significa que sea una disculpa_." Ella deja caer los brazos y se sienta en la cama, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. "¿Qué ha pasado hoy Jade? Estábamos teniendo tanta diversión... Nosotras nos _estabamos_ llevando! ¿Tu sabes que es una gran cosa para nosotras?" Ella me hace un gesto entre ella y yo mirandome a los ojos de nuevo, pero no pude soportar su mirada, así que miro hacia mis pies. "¡Qué es gran cosa para_ mí_!" añade de nuevo en voz baja. Mis ojos se enfocan en ella nuevamente. Ella está jugando con la parte inferior de su camisa, con la cabeza hacia abajo. _Ugh Odio esto_. Odio este sentimiento de culpa, esta maldita impotencia me esta tirando en diferentes direcciones. Tal vez me equivoqué al pensar que necesito esto. Tal vez esto no vale la pena. Tal vez _ella no_ vale la pena.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Vega?" Suelto. Ella levanta la vista, sorprendida por mi repentino cambio. "¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿eh? ¿ Quieres que llore? ¿Rogar tu perdón? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, entonces tu puedes tomar ese destornillador y empujarlo hasta tu..."

"Quiero que me digas si era real." dice ella levantándose de la cama y volviéndose hacia mí. La miro, y ella me mira de vuelta. Su expresión firme, inquebrantable.

"¿Qué estás-"

"Necesito que me digas si era real, lo que pasó en el avión, nosotras. O si sólo fuistes tu jugando conmigo." Sus ojos permanecen en los mios, buscando la verdad.

Esto es todo. Esto es lo que ella quería. Si yo sólo digo que _era real_, ella _me perdonará_. Ella me perdonará y estaremos bien. Seremos amigas. Eso es lo que quiere ¿no?

_¿Entonces por qué demonios es tan difícil de decir?_

Abro la boca, sólo para volver a cerrarla cuando no sale nada. Lo intento de nuevo pero no se produce nada inteligible. Sus hombros se caen. Y puedo ver el inmenso dolor que pasa a través de sus ojos antes de que finalmente rompe su mirada de la mía. Ella se aparta de mí y voltea su cabeza.

"Olvidalo" ella murmura. Ella está en silencio durante unos segundos, y lo unico que puedo hacer es estar allí mirando a la parte trasera de su cabeza como una idiota. Quiero decir algo, decirle que lo siento, pero yo no se simplemente como hacer eso, que probablemente yo la necesito más de lo que ella me necesita a mí. Y eso asusta la mierda de mí, incluso admitir esto a mí misma, más aún con ella enfrente de mi. Ese miedo es el que me paraliza, y mantiene esas palabras no dichas. De repente, ella deja escapar una risa áspera en voz alta, que me sobresaltó. "Tienes razón." Ella se burla, volviéndose hacia mí, y veo sus ojos brillar con lágrimas no derramadas. "Fue una estupidez. Era estúpido para mí pensar que tu podrías cambiar. Que tu de repente me dejes de odiar y me aceptes. Dios, soy tan idiota ..." ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe con amargura. "Yo solo... yo solo no quiero renunciar a ti ¿sabes?" ella me mira de nuevo, con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. Una lágrima finalmente se libera y se desliza por su mejilla. "No me quiero arriesgar perdiendo algo estupendo al renunciar a ti" Mi corazón se aprieta y siento como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. "Estupendo" Ella repite. "Pensé que podríamos ser grandes amigas ..." ella niega con la cabeza otra vez, como si la idea ra ridícula. "¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? La cereza del pastel en la parte superior de este retorcido pastel" Hace una pausa, como si ella me estuviera dando la oportunidad de responder, pero yo no puedo hablar, incluso si yo quiero hacerlo. "Que no me arrepiento ni un segundo de ello. Que lo volveria a hacer todo de nuevo sin dudarlo ni un instante, aún sabiendo que no era real. ¿Y quieres saber por qué, Jade?" Silencio. "Porque para mí lo fueron." Ella susurra.

Algo se rompe. Grietas dentro de mí, algo duro y frío. Me siento como si no pudiera respirar. Al igual que mi pecho se contrae en sí mismo manteniendo todo el oxígeno. Mi cuerpo se adormece con emociones que ni siquiera pense ser capaz de sentir. Es demasiado. Es simplemente demasiado. No los entiendo. No sé lo que quieren decir. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Mi cara debe de estar haciendo claramente un trabajo fantástico en ocultar la turbulencia de emociones dentro de mí, mostrando una cáscara externa completamente estoica, porque Vega simplemente me mira con incredulidad. Diablos, apuesto que incluso golpearle en la cara en este momento sería una respuesta más esperada de mi que mi silencio absoluto. Ella niega con la cabeza una vez más, está vez de decepción, y se vuelve para salir por la puerta. Una ola de miedo se sacude a través de mi cuerpo sacandome de mi estado catatónico.

"E-espera!" Dejo escapar, dando un paso hacia adelante. Ella se detiene pero no se volvió. Sigo sin tener idea de que decir. Yo se lo que _debo_ decir, yo sé lo que_ quiero_ decir, pero me parece que no puedo ponerlo en palabras reales. Tengo miedo de que ella intente alejarse de nuevo, así que me dirijo con cautela, hacia ella para no asustarla. Ella no está dando una pista de volverse hacía mí, así que vacilante camino hacia alrededor, hasta que estoy de pie frente a ella. Su cara se ha reducido, pero todavía puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos de que ella está luchando contra las lagrímas. _Haz algo Jade. Haz algo maldita sea!_ Levanta levemente su rostro, y arrastra sus ojos a los míos. Y una vez que la miro a los ojos, todas mis dudas desaparecen, y se que Beck tenía razón. _Que vale la pena. Que ella vale la pena._

"Fue real." Murmuro. "Todo eso. Bueno, excepto la parte final, ahi era una perra asustada, por todo, y por eso-" Cierro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Aquí vamos. "Y yo- yo ... mierda ... Lo siento, Tori."

Poco a poco abro los ojos y busco los de ella. Ella está congelada en su lugar mirando atrás de mi. Sus ojos rapidamente se enfocan en los mios, buscando la verdad. Siento que me sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Las palabras se sentían extrañas dejando mis labios. Pero no puedo negar que se siente... agradable. Es una especie de desahogo. Y de repente puedo respirar de nuevo.

"Tu ... tú sólo-" ella finalmente tartamudea.

"Sí, sí, ya sé lo que acabo de decir ¿ok? Y realmente lo decía en serio"

"Me has llamado Tori." Ella dice en voz baja, con una sonrisa arrastrándose lentamente sobre su rostro. Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia atrás, arrugando los ojos por la confusión.

"Sí eso es lo unico que escuchaste de lo que acabo de decir, voy a estar muy molesta porque no voy a repetirlo" Le digo.

"No, no he oído, he oído." Ella dice con un gesto con las manos. "Es sólo que casi nunca me llamas Tori...", sonríe más ampliamente, si eso es posible. "Eso es realmente la forma en que puedo decirte que te redimiste." La miro como si ella se hubiese vuelto loca. Pero yo no puedo luchar contra la sonrisa que de repente se forma en mis labios.

"Sí" le dije, mirandola a los ojos. "Yo lo decía en serio, _Tor-ii_." Me río y muevo la cabeza cuando me da otra sonrisa tonta ante la mención de su nombre.

Justo en ese momento, Cat y Trina vienen corriendo, sin aliento, y una mirada de miedo en sus rostros.

"¿Qué pasó?" Tori pregunta en un tono preocupado, secándose los ojos de las lagrímas restantes. Las otras dos chicas también entraron en pánico al darse cuenta.

"Ellos- ellos-" Trina dice entres respiraciones. "Se llevaron al empleado de la tienda de regalos!"

"¿Ellos- Ellos quienes?" Pregunto mirando a Cat que se dobló con las manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Los hombres soldados!" ella llora "Se lo llevaron!" Pongo los ojos y recojo algo de ropa para cambiarme en el cuarto de baño mientras que con entusiasmo cuentan la historia.

Despues de cambiarme. Abro la puerta y empiezo a lavarme los dientes sobre el cubo. Vega llega con su propio cepillo de dientes y se para junto a mí mientras aplica pasta de dientes a su cepillo. Ella se encuentra con mi mirada en el pequeño espejo montado en la pared sobre el cubo y me lanza una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrío hacia ella y continúo cepillandome los dientes, todavía con la mirada en el espejo. Simplemente mirandonos fijamente las reflexiones de cada uno en silencio durante un minuto más o menos sin hablar.

"Así que ..." ella balbucea en voz baja, para no ser oída por las dos chicas en la habitación. "¿Significa esto que somos... amigas ahora?" Ella dice mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviendo las cejas. Detengo los movimientos de cepillado y la miro boquiabierta.

"Simplemente cepilla tus dientes, Vega" Yo digo con la boca llena de pasta de dientes espumosos. Veo su mohín cuando me agacho para escupir. Ella comienza a cepillarse los dientes, mientras yo seco mi boca con la toalla, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo. Me vuelvo a salir, pero paro en la puerta, girando sobre mis talones, así que le estoy enfrentando de nuevo, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"Sí" Yo digo, y veo que su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacía mí, goteando pasta de diente de su boca. "Sí, sí que lo hace" Y camino de vuelta a la habitación en dirección a la cama. Pero no antes de escuhar un pequeño chillido feliz detrás de mí. Pongo los ojos y ni siquiera trato de ocultar la sonrisa más grande que he dado todo el día.

_¿En qué demonios me he metido?_

* * *

><p>Una vez más le agradezco a las personas que dejan Review y a los que leen pero no dejan Review anímense, siempre son bien recibidos, sin contar que suben el animo para seguir traduciendo la historia, ahora <em><span><strong>Guest<strong>_ (me alegro que te guste como traduzco, lamento decirte que no tiene catrina bueno no implícito, aunque hay unas insinuaciones, de parte del autor pero no es muy seguro) _**mazaka-san**_ (el bade era necesario, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho, pero créeme que tenia que estar ahí, no no es raro que esa parte no te haya parecido interesante, oh y no te preocupes hay mucho más jori que bade) _**CheshireMegurine**_ (será tu decisión adelantarte, pero gracias por tener paciencia con los capítulos, trato de apurarme para actualizar cada semana, saludos a ti tambien) _**Mas alla de la realidad**_ (No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto ya que quería compartir esta increíble historia que me gusto mucho, gracias por dejar un review)_** Jadelyn Alexandra West**_ ( me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, claro que si la continuare) _**Misticgwen**_ (Jade y Tori tienen química en todo lo que hagan juntas a pesar de que sus personalidades choquen, se complementan entre ellas, ya se, tori se debió de haber aguantado las ganas de ir al baño, pero no hubiese sido lo mismo, Jade piensa así por el momento de Beck, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo, obvio que nos seguiremos leyendo pronto, saludos) _**leyla**_ (gracias por corregir mi error del nombre del autor) a eso me refería cuando digo que no he estado viendo bien. Si ven algún otro error, no duden en hacérmelo saber, eso me ayuda a mejorar y traerles una historia decentemente traducida.

Eso fue todo por este capitulo, no olviden dejar un Review, son bien recibidos y suben el animo para seguir traducciendo, nos leemos pronto. Hasta la proxíma :D


	5. Es Real

Advertencia: El capítulo y la historia en si es clasificacion M por tratar temas de adultos, este capítulo tiene uso de drogas, yo no lo recomiendo ni las uso, ya estoy demasiada atravesada como para usar drogas.

Con ustedes el quinto capítulo de esta historia. Enjoy :3

**Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, es del autor wikster que me dio permiso para traduccirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>JADE<strong>

Una picazón en mi pecho me despierta, estoy a punto de rascarme cuando de repente siento que se mueve por donde me pica. Me congelo. Definitivamente hay algo subiendo por mí. Siento que se mueve en mi cuello, y luego de nuevo en mi pecho. Muevo mi mano lentamente para evitar asustar lo que hay encima de mí. Justo en ese momento hay una gran explosión en el exterior que ilumina toda la habitación, lo que me permite ver con claridad la forma de la lagartija en mi pecho. Rápidamente la levanto con una mano y con un rápido movimiento rompo su pequeño cuello donde la agarre con la otra mano la agarro por lo que supongo que es la cola y la levanto para examinarla. No es grande, pero no es lo suficientemente pequeño como para ser considerado "lindo" e inofensivo.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que estoy sola en la cama, cuando recuerdo claramente estar con otras tres chicas hace apenas unas horas.

Me levanto y saco la cabeza en el pasillo, nada. Así que hago mi camino hacia el vestíbulo. Efectivamente, tan pronto como llegue allí, veo que todo el grupo está de pie en sus Pijamas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que todavía estoy sosteniendo el lagarto en la mano.

"Hey" Saludo, consiguiendo la atención de todos. "Me desperte y encontré esto en mi pecho." Digo mientras levanto la lagartija. He oído unos gritos ahogados.

"¿Una lagartija muerta?" Pregunta Cat. Me doy vuelta y veo el rostro disgustado de Vega y decido tener un poco de diversión.

"Está muerto ahora." Digo mientras miro su reaccion al decir muerto y limpio mi boca sugestivamente. Toma todas mis habilidades de autocontrol y actuación para no reventar de risa después de ver su rostro pálido y sus ojos abiertos ante la idea de que en realidad pude haber matado una lagartija con la boca. Hey, solo porque seamos "amigas" ahora no quiere decir que no me puedo divertir molestandola. En ese momento me doy cuenta del bulto gigante de Andre en el cuello "Whoa Andre quien es tu amigo" digo mientras aprieto el bulto. En ese momento escucho a Vega y a los otros exigir nuestro pasaje de avión para volver a casa. El argumento se hace un poco más fuerte cuando Scrappy dice que tenemos que honrar nuestro acuerdo de hacer las presentaciones en su hotel de mierda. Pongo los ojos y me preparo para darle el susto de su vida cuando tira de una cuerda, y empieza a sonar la alarma. Todos nos miramos unos a otros en confusión, y justo en ese momento, un escuadron de soldados salen de la nada, muerdo rapidamente mi lengua para no decir nada y permanecemos en silencio, así como todos los demás. Excepto Vega que pregunta ¿que cancion cantaremos mañana? Scrappy le da indicaciones a los soldados para retirarse. Todos nos dirigimos a regañadientes a nuestras habitaciones y tratar de dormir lo que queda de la noche. Estoy caminando detrás de Vega y veo que con su nerviosismo se empieza a morder las uñas, las cejas las tiene fruncidas por lo que está pensando. No hay duda de que esta preocupada por el desorden que estamos y estara pensando la manera de salir de esto.

"Bueno, esa no es una cara bonita!" Le dije con la voz que uso para burlarme de ella.

"Yo no hablo así" Ella responde más como una respuesta automatica que defendiendose, dado que carecía de su tono mordaz. Ahi puedo decir que está realmente preocupada por toda está situacion en la que nos encontramos, me debatia si debia o no incluso intentar ayudar, pensando en lo fácil que sería para mi ir a dormir y dejarla pensar las cosas. Pero tan pronto como pongo mi cabeza en la almohada. Sé que no puedo hacer eso. No, si realmente quiero esta mierda de amistad con Vega debo de hacerlo con ganas. Pongo los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro antes de levantarme. Empujo la manta a un lado y voy a mi bolsa, mientras siento los ojos de Vega sobre mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" susurra.

"Aqui está" Agarro una pequeña bolsa de plástico y el encendedor a su lado. Luego me deslizo en mis botas y agarro la chaqueta. "Ponte unos zapatos y un abrigo" Ordeno. Ella me mira con expresión perpleja. Suspiro y chasqueo los dedos delante de ella antes de repetir la orden. Esta vez, ella se levanta y obedece aunque ella mantiene la expresión confunsa. Mientras ella se prepara, asomo mi cabeza por la ventana y miro alrededor. Los bosques a un lado derecho y hay un gran claro en línea recta. Miro a la izquierda y veo un intento de valla, lo que significa que el acantilado se encuentra al otro lado. Siento a Vega ponerse de pie junto a mí.

"¿Jade? ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunta en voz baja. Sonrío ante el echo de que ella no está tratando de convencerme de no salir por la noche en este país olvidado de Dios; ella simplemente viene conmigo.

"Vamos a un viaje" Sonrío, saltando por la ventana hacia el suelo. Ella sigue detrás de mí mientras camino hacia la cornisa, feliz de ver que hay buen espacio de siete pies de tierra firme entre la pared de piedra del hotel y el borde del acantilado. Camino un par de metros y una vez que encuentro un lugar que me gusta, me siento, haciendo señas para que ella haga lo mismo.

"Oh, Dios mío." Ella exclama de repente mientras se para en seco. Miro hacia ella y le disparé una mirada inquisitiva. "Tú no estás... No estás pensando en lanzarme... Cierto?" pregunta con una voz suave, y asustada. Simplemente me quedo mirándola con una expresión aburrida.

"Vega, si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerta." Digo inexpresiva. "Además, pensé que éramos amigas ahora." Yo digo en broma levantando una ceja. Al instante, su preocupación se desvanece y es reemplazado por el vértigo. Ella sonríe y se deja caer a mi lado.

"Jejeje. Soy amiga de Jaaade Weeest!" Ella empieza a cantar mientras empuja mi brazo juguetonamente. Echo a ella una mirada gélida y ella se congela.

"No hagas que me arrepienta de no empujarte desde este acantilado, Vega" Ella traga saliva y vuelve su atención a lo que tomo de mi bolsillo. Ella entorna los ojos con curiosidad mientras tomo un pedazo de papel y procedo a llenarlo con el contenido verde de la pequeña bolsa de plastico mientras ella jadea.

"Jade"

"Tori"

Ella sonríe brevemente ante la mención de su nombre de pila, pero niega con la cabeza rápidamente para volver a centrarse en el tema que se preocupa.

"Jade eso es-"

"¿Marihuana? Sí, Vega. Eres muy observadora ¿porqué? " Ella me hace callar a gritos, mientras que mira a nuestro alrededor frenéticamente para asegurarse de que no hay nadie para escucharnos.

"¿Cómo lo pasaste a través de la seguridad del aeropuerto?" Ella llora, recogiendo la bolsita e inspecciónando, mientras yo termino de enrollar el cigarro.

"Oh, no quieres saber" Murmuro. Sus ojos se abren y se le cae la bolsa en el suelo mientras que hace un sonido de disgusto. Me río ante su reacción. "Relajate Vega, yo no me lo puse en el trasero, si es lo que estás pensando..." Ella me mira con curiosidad y recoge la bolsita de nuevo. "Se lo puse a Beck." Una vez más la pequeña bolsa cae en el suelo, lo bueno es que lo sellé con fuerza. Eso evita que se tire. "Oh, Dios mío, Vega." Digo entre risas. "Joderte en demasiado fácil." Ella frunce los labios y frunce el ceño como un niño petulante, haciendome reir aún más "Estoy bromeando! ¿Crees que realmente voy a hacer eso?" Ella levanta una ceja y se encoje de hombros. "Lo puse en el recipiente del shampoo, ¿ok? ¿ves?" Lo levanto para que yo pueda olerlo y despues ella pueda olerlo. Huele a vainilla y canela. Ella entorna los ojos insegura hacia a mí pero poco a poco asiente. Pongo un extremo del cigarrillo en mi boca y enciendo, inhalando profundamente. Siento la mirada curiosa de Vega en mí todo el tiempo. La miro y hago el movimiento de ofrecerle el cigarrillo a ella.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Estoy bien. Gracias." Ella dice nerviosamente. Pongo los ojos y exhalo.

"Vega, por favor, no me digas que nunca has fumado marihuana antes."

"¿Se suponía que debía hacerlo?" Ella pregunta con voz débil. Me quedo mirando con incredulidad.

"Si quieres que seamos amigas, vas a tener que intentarlo por lo menos" Le digo levantando el cigarrillo hacia ella de nuevo. Ella me mira, luego hacia abajo, y luego de nuevo hacia mí. Poco a poco, ella lo agarra y se se lo lleva.

"Wow, nunca tomé a Jade West como una traficante de drogas..." dice con una sonrisa. Me río e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás en la pared de piedra, mi mente ya está empezando a empañarse. "Entonces, eh... ¿cómo se hace esto?" Giro la cabeza para mirarla, mientras se mueve inquieto.

"No se necesita mucha ciencia, Vega. Pon el cigarrillo en tu boca, asumo que has visto cómo se hace, y succiona. Una vez echo eso, manten el humo en tu boca e inhala por la nariz, mantenlo durante un rato y luego exhala por la boca" Ella me mira con nerviosismo; Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. Poco a poco, ella levanta el cigarrillo hacia sus labios y hace lo que le dije. Inevitablemente, como se da la circunstancia de ser la primera vez de la mayoria de las gentes, ella comienza a ahogarse y a toser, por supuesto que me hace reír en voz alta. Tomo algunos golpes mientras ella se recuperaba. Después de varios intentos por fin consigue el ritmo y es capaz de hacerlo sin toser sus pulmones fuera. Seguimos pasando hacia atrás y adelante durante varios minutos, sentadas en un cómodo silencio. Todavía estoy sorprendida por lo fácil que es estar con Vega. Parece tan natural, pasar el rato con ella cuando no estoy intentando alejarla.

Me saqué de mis pensamientos cuando siento un ligero golpe en el brazo. Me vuelvo hacia ella y la vi apuntando hacia el frente a lo que parece un mar de luciérnagas que fluyen sobre el valle, la vista es realmente espectacular desde aquí arriba. Vega empieza a pararse para llegar ha tener una mejor visión, pero una repentina ráfaga de viento la envuelve obligandola a sentarse.

"Whoa..." murmura. Y sonrío porque sé que ha empezado a hacer efecto. Me vuelvo hacia ella y sonríe mientras mueve sus cejas. Una sonrisa tonta lentamente comienza a arrastrarse sobre su rostro mientras abre los ojos. _"Oh wow"_ Ella parpadea varias veces. _"Oh wow"_ Ella repite, esta vez levantando sus manos a los ojos y examinando de cerca. _"Oh wow_!" llora agitandolas en torno de ida y vuelta en frente de su cara. Normalmente eso habría molestado la mierda en mí, hasta el punto de querer golpearla, pero teniendo en cuenta que yo no estoy exactamente en mis cinco sentidos en este momento, sólo me hizo reír y seguir mirandola, completamente entretenida. "Jade" susurra en voz alta. "Jade, todo se está moviendo taaaaan lentooooo!" alarga las últimas palabras para enfatizar su punto.

"Sí, al parecer, tambien en tu cerebro, Vega" Bromeo. Ni siquiera se inmutó por mi comentario. Ella sigue mirando a su alrededor y tocando las cosas, como si fuera la primera vez, mientras inclino mi cabeza contra la pared y cierro mis ojos. De repente siento un peso en mi regazo, abro los ojos, mirando lentamente hacia abajo y veo a Victoria Jodida Vega poner su cabeza en él. Mi primera reacción es empujarla fuera de mí, pero tan pronto como veo sus anchos ojos de color marrón, inyectados en sangre mirándome y esa sonrisa de idiota en sus labios, no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Lo cual la hace sonreir aún más.

"Uh... ¿qué crees que estás haciendo ahí, señorita Vega" murmuro juguetonamente.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, señorita West?" ella contesta en el mismo tono. "Estoy poniendo mi cabeza en el regazo de mi buena amiga, porque eso es lo que la amistad se trata" dice con sus brazos al aire. Ella me mira y se ríe. Pronto sus risitas se convierten en risas y despues en una risas fuertes. Por mucho que quiero burlarme y poner los ojos a la declaración que acaba de hacer, lo unico que puedo hacer es reirme, cuando me doy cuenta que la risa es muy contagiosa en nuestro estado actual. Por último nuestra risa muere poco a poco y todo se qudeó quieto, yo la miraba, ella me miraba. Su sonrisa se desvanece de repente y es sustituido por una mueca pensativa, que me parece aodrable inmediatamente.

"¿Jade?" susurra

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Por qué no podemos estar así todo el tiempo?"

"Dudo mucho que estaríamos muy productivas si estuvieramos drogadas todo el tiempo, Vega" Resoplo. Ella se ríe un poco, pero luego se vuelve de nuevo a esa mirada pensativa, haciéndome sonreír.

"No, no... Quiero decir, por qué no podemos estar así todo el tiempo. ¿Tú y yo?" Ella empieza a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo cuando ella dice 'tu' y me sorprendió tanto como a ella por permitírselo. Cuando sus ojos se vuelven a los míos me doy cuenta que está esperando una respuesta. Suspiro y tomo otra inhalada.

"Debido a que _no se puede_" Digo finalmente, soplando el humo, mientras hablo. Traigo el cigarrilo a sus labios y ella agarra y fuma sin dejar de mirarme.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta en voz baja

"Porque. Porque yo no dejo entrar a la gente. Tori" Suspiro "Yo no hago esto" digo señalando entre nosotras. "Pero por alguna maldita razón de que va más alla de mí, me resulta demasiado fácil, estar contigo. Dejarte entrar. Bueno, tomó algunas duras verdades y formas de convencerme para admitirlo a mí misma, pero ahora finalmente lo acepté... Me siento bien con esto" Digo mirándola, con una sonrisa que empieza a crecer lentamente en mis labios. Ella me la regresa y continúa jugando mi cabello en sus dedos.

Sinceramente lo digo en serio. Me gusta estar aquí con ella. Pasando el rato, sólo estar en compañia una de la otra. Se siente bien. Sencillo.

"Pero tu no quieres que otros vean este lado tuyo" Tori añade, con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Y yo no sé si se trata de las drogas o qué, pero antes de que me de cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, mi mano, esta acariciando su cabello suave. Sus ojos se revolotean por sólo un segundo antes de que su mirada se pierda de nuevo en la mía.

"No" Digo en voz baja, mientras continúo acariciando su cabello entre mis dedos. "Es sólo... No puedo" Sus ojos me miran fijamente en los míos y me pregunto que es lo que ella ve. _Me pregunto si mis ojos están revelando a ella todas mis inseguridades, mis dudas, mis miedos._

"Así que..." Sonríe "¿Vamos a ser amigas secretas? ¿Donde nadie más aparte de nosotras lo sabrá?" La esquina de mi boca levanta una sonrisa mientras poco a poco asiento con la cabeza. Ella sonríe y aplaude entusiasmada como una niña.

Seguimos hablando de todo y nada. Riéndonos de la mierda más estúpida o hasta que se nos olvide lo que nos hizo reír tanto en primer lugar.

Ya casi hemos terminado con nuestro segundo cigarrillo así que le doy a Tori para que se lo termine. Nuestras posiciones habían cambiado por lo que ahora me encontré con mi cabeza en su regazo, porque ella insistió en que 'eso es lo que hacen las amigas' Ella toma el cigarrillo y la coloca en su boca, pero sus cejas se arrugan de frustración y me lo devuelve.

"Hombre, no puedo aspirar cuando la punta está todo mojado" Ella llora.

"Eso es lo que ella dijo" murmuro perezosamente. Tori vuelve a mirarme con una sombra profunda y sus ojos rojos se abren enormemente.

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade!" ella juguetonamente golpea mi brazo y me mira. Nos miramos una a la otra, antes de que ambas nos echemos a reír.

"Dáme eso, tu aficionada." Digo agarrando el cigarrillo de ella, una vez que nuestros ataques de risa se apagan.

"Aww eso no es justo! Te lo vas a acabar" ella se queja y hace ese maldito mohín de nuevo.

"Oh, bebé grande, muy bien. Te disparare"

"Vas a ¿qué?" pregunta, mirándome confundida.

"Solo tienes que abrir la boca y hacer lo que te digo" Ordeno. Aspiro y sostengo el humo en mi boca, me fumo lo que quedaba y le hago un gesto a Vega para que se acercara. Ella pone los ojos con suspicacia pero no se mueve. Vuelvo a mirarla y se acerca poco a poco acerca su cabeza a la mía, pero no lo suficiente. Desesperada, agarro su rostro entre mis manos y tiro de ella hacia mí, para que nuestras bocas estén a dos pulgadas de distancia. Sus ojos se abren y siento como se tensa.

"Uh, Jade ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella pregunta, aprovecho la oportunidad de que su boca está abierta para soplar el humo en ella lentamente. Ella capta rápidamente e inhala. Siento que se relaja en mis manos mientras continúo soplando. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en los míos, y no puedo dejar de notar lo muy bonita que se ve de cerca. Tambien me doy cuenta de la pequeña marca de nacimiento que tiene justo debajo de la ceja izquierda, que parece un pequeño diamante. Y que su piel es jodidamente suave. Termino de soplar el humo en su boca y toma una respiración muy necesaria, todavía aferrándome a ella.

"Feliz" Susurro, ella no se mueve, solo sigue mirándome.

"Sí..." ella finalmente murmura de nuevo, mientras sopla el humo.

"Bueno." Le doy una bofetada suave, jugando con su mejilla y tuerzo mi cabeza en su regazo mirando hacia el océano, finalmente rompiendo el contacto visual. Su rostro permanece en ángulo hacia abajo por un momento más, pero entonces ella se aclara la garganta y se endereza. Nos mantenemos en esa posición hasta que salga el sol, que no es mucho tiempo después de eso. De vez en cuando voy a sentir pasar su mano por mi cabello, o a veces voy a jugar con sus dedos cuando ella los apoya en mi estómago. Ninguna de nosotras habla, ya que no hay necesidad. No es incómodo. Es sólo que es... _Extrañamente nosotras._

**TORI**

Me despierto con una uña del pie de color rosa brillante flotando en frente de mi cara. Mis ojos se abren y mira los pies empujándolos lejos de mí.

"Cat. Quita tu pie de mi cara!" Grito.

"Oh, Tori lo siento!" Oigo a lo lejos, bien lejos la respuesta de Cat. Levanto la cabeza para ver a Robbie que se establece con la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia el pie de la cama, donde Cat está pintando las uñas de un color rosa a juego. Mis cejas se disparan mientras observo las risitas y los susurros que intercambian como un par de niñas de la escuela. Justo en ese momento escucho un grito agudo que viene del baño, sorprendiendo a nosotros tres.

"¿Encontraste una lagartija muerta?" Cat cuestiona con preocupación.

"No, sólo hago mi ejercicio vocal matutino!" viene la respuesta de Trina, seguido por otro grito que hiela la sangre. Pronto después de eso, ella sale del cuarto de baño completamente vestida con una toalla de baño envuelta alrededor de su cabello. "¿Todavía no estás vestida?" Ella ladra. "Scradis dijo que dejan de servir el desayuno de cortesía al mediodía y ya son las nueves!"

"Ugh!" Me quejo dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y aprieto los ojos cerrándolos bien. "¿Es apenas las nueve?" Jade y yo no habíamos regresado al cuarto hasta que eran las seis de la mañana, así que estaba agotada.

_Jade._

Mis ojos se abren y giro la cabeza a la derecha, donde la veo tumbada boca abajo en su lado de la cama, su pelo es un desastre y cubre la mitad de su cara. Hay una subida y bajada constante de su espalda, así se que está profundamente dormida. Dios, está chica realmente puede dormir con cualquier cosa... pienso mientras la veo.

"Bueno, tu rara, puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres, voy a bajar, a desayunar algo y empezar el día!" Trina dice mientras se quita la toalla y me la tira en la cara, saliendo por la puerta.

"Trina!" Grito quitando la toalla de la cara.

"No te olvides, que el ensayo es a las dos!" La oigo gritar por el pasillo.

"Cat, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?" Robbie le pregunta como un padre que pide a un niño si quiere helado. Ella aplaude y asiente con entusiasmo. "Está bien, así que quitame el esmalte de uñas de color rosa apagado y nos podemos ir!" La cara de Cat de repente toma una mirada que se asemeja a un pequeño cachorro asustado: ojos muy abiertos y haciendo pucheros. "Cat..." Robbie dice con voz cansada.

"Yo no traje ningún quita esmalte" Ella murmura, profundizando el puchero.

"¿Qué'" Grita saltando de la cama. "¿Quieres decir que tengo que estar así todo el día?" se mira las manos y los pies con una expresión horrorizada. Eso hace que Cat haga un mohín ofendida.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" ella jadea. Los ojos de Robbie se ensanchan e inicia a farfullar mientras trata de evitar la situación.

"Es-Es sólo que, ya sabes, los chicos, Rex! Los chicos y Rex van a burlarse! Cat Cat! ¿ A dónde vas?" Cat agarra su abrigo, levanta la barbilla en alto y la tormenta sigue fuera de la habitación, Robbie persiguiendo a Cat. Simplemente me quedo después de ellos, demasiada cansada para pensar en el hecho de que ambos estaban todavía en pijamas cuando se fueron. Una vez más dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada con un suspiro, los acontecimientos de anoche inundan mi mente aún turbia.

Me escapé con Jade

Me junte con Jade

HablÉ y reí con Jade

Fumé Marihuana con Jade

...

_Fumé Marihuana!_

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y empiezo a jadear._ Santas tostadas y galletas, fumé Marihuana! Soy una fumadora de Marihuana! Yo sólo me he convertido en otra estadística adolescente! _Mis cejas se arrugan cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez estoy haciendo la gran cosa de esto. _Pero es la gran cosa!_ La Marihuana es una droga de entrada! _¿Qué pasa si empiezo luego con la cocaína? O ¿la anfetamina _ Doble jadeo! ¡_¿Y si todos mis dientes se vuelven marrones y se caen?!_ Tengo un dedo sobre mis dientes y hago una mueca. _No, no. Jade y yo nunca haríamos esas cosas._

Esperen.

_¿Jade y yo?¿Desde cuándo pienso en Jade y yo? _Giro la cabeza para mirar a la chica durmiendo a mi lado. Su cabello se ha caído a un lado revelando toda su cara. Ella se ve durmiendo tranquila. Así tranquila, tan en paz, como si no fuera Jade. Pero ¿Cómo es Jade ahora? Después de anoche realmente no se la respuesta a eso. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia atras y me quedo mirando el techo. Ayer parecía tan surrealista. Al igual como si todo fuera un sueño.

"Un sueño increíble..." me oigo susurrar. Me doy cuenta que tengo una sonrisa de idiota pegada en mi cara y me pregunto si tal vez todavía esto bajo los efectos. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir de esta manera. Todo había sido perfecto. Era como si fuéramos viejas amigas, pasar el rato como si fuera la cosa más común en el mundo, y el hecho de que tan sólo hace unos días que nunca podría haber pensando es esto ni siquiera importa. Dicen que hay veces en que algunas personas hacen clic desde un principio. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería el caso de que seria Jade West? De todas las personas _Jadelyn August West_. Sonrío tontamente otra vez como me acuerdo de lo que me había dicho la noche anterior en el acantilado.

_Por alguna maldita razón de que va más allá de mí, me resulta demasiado fácil, estar contigo. Dejarte entrar. Bueno, tomó algunas duras verdades y formas de convencerme para admitirlo a mí misma, pero ahora finalmente lo acepté... Me siento bien con esto._

Y entonces ella había sonreído, oh Dios, esa sonrisa! Siempre se sintió como un logro hacer sonreír a Jade, no muchos lo logran. Pero ayer, ayer no sólo la hice sonreír, si no también reír! Yo la había hecho feliz! Bueno, supongo que tuve _un poco_ de ayuda... _potenciadores de estado de ánimos ilegales_, pero aún así. Había hecho a _Jade West feliz_. Suspiro contenta. Ayer sólo se siente demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Mi corazón se detiene y mi sonrisa se desvanece. _¿Y si fue_? ¿Qué pasa si Jade despierta hoy y ha vuelto a su antiguo forma de ser? _¿Qué pasa si esto es realmente una broma y ella me grabó en secreto fumando y diciendo cosas estúpidas ayer para humillarme y meterme en problemas? _Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente en mi pecho y mi respiración se acelera cuando empiezo a enloquecer.

_No, no... ¿No puede ser tan cruel? ¿puede? Oigo en burla. Empiezo a golpear hacia abajo con los puños en la cama._

_Por supuesto que puede! Ella es Jade West!_

_¡No! No.. Yo vi a la verdadera Jade West ayer! Ella era agradable! Y dulce! Y divertida! Ella era mi- No- Somos amigas!_

_Tori, Tori, Tori... Dulce e Inocente Tori... ¿Cuántas veces has caído en eso?_

_No pero esta vez es diferente! Está vez, ella se disculpó! Ella... ella me llamó Tori!_

_Oh! Así que ella se sabe tu nombre! Deben de ser tan intimas. Por favor..._

_¿Por qué diablos mi conciencia es tan sarcástic_a?

Una almohada se estrella contra mi cara, me saca fuera de mi debate aparentemente esquizofrénico. Dejé escapar un grito sorprendida y empujo la almohada a distancia, volviéndome hacia el autor del ataque. Jade me está mirando con una expresión aburrida, con la cara apoyada en la palma de la mano, mientras está incorporándose sobre el codo.

"Tu hiperventilación me despertó, así que tiré la almohada en tu cara para sacarte de ella" Dice expresivamente. Simplemente me quedo mirándola, con los ojos abiertos, mi pecho sigue subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Ella arruga la cara en confusión. "¿Qué demonios te pasa Tori? ¿No me digas que estás en este momento a punto de entrar en un ataque de ansiedad por la culpa de haber fumado hierba?" levanta una ceja y sonríe.

"¿Por qué me llamas Tori?" Pongo en duda, tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara firme como la de ella, pero fallo miserablemente. Sus cejas se estrecha de nuevo y ella me mira como si me creció una segunda cabeza.

"Qué yo sepa ese es tu nombre..." dice lentamente.

"P-Pero ¿por qué ahora, por qué después de tanto tiempo?" Exijo sentándome en la cama. Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente y ella se incorpora, sorprendida por mi agresividad.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" tartamudea, claramente confundida.

"Nunca, me llamabas Tori antes, así que ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?" Prosigo, sentándome sobre mis rodillas para que pueda elevarme sobre ella y tal vez intimidarla para que me diga la verdad.

"No lo sé, pensé que te gustaba cuando te llamo Tori así que" de pronto deja de hablar y su expresión se convierte en una molesta. "Espera, ¿por qué diablos me estás pidiendo todo esto, Vega? ¿Qué está pasando? Te estas volviendo loca!" Ella salta de la cama y camina hacia atrás para sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana pone un poco de distancia entre nosotras. Me quedo mirándola por un momento y luego dejó escapar un gemido cuando me cubro la cara con las manos.

"¡_Lo sé!_" Me quejo. Mis palabras son ahogadas por mis manos. "Se que estoy actuando como loca." Ella se burla. "Es porque yo... yo solo- anoche fue sólo bueno y entonces hoy me desperté y yo simplemente no se- si- si- Ugh!" Me deje caer sobre la cama, manteniendo mi rostro oculto. "_Me asuste_" susurro. Es tranquilo por un tiempo así que me asomo desde entre mis dedos para ver si ella salió de la habitación. Pero ella está allí, en el mismo lugar junto a la ventana, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Tenías miedo de que te estaba jodiendo como la ultima vez." Ella dice en voz baja. Yo me esperaba que estuviera enfadada u ofendida de que estoy dudando de ella. Pero ella tiene un atisbo de culpa en sus ojos, como si ella se sintiera culpable por ser la causa de mi incertidumbre. Ella suspira y poco a poco se abre paso de nuevo en la cama y se sienta a mi lado y me mira a los ojos. Ella entonces agarra mi mano derecha y tira de ella hacia arriba. No puedo evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito cuando pienso que ella me hará daño de alguna manera. Ni en un millón de años me hubiera pasado por la mente lo qué pasó después... Nunca rompo el contacto visual, ella atrae mi mano a su cara, donde ella deja que sus ojos se cierren y rápidamente presiona la palma de mi mano en su cara, mientras inhala profundamente. Después de unos segundos, poco a poco abre los ojos, levanta la ceja perforada y sonríe en mi mano. La miro con la boca abierta, demasiado sorprendida y asombrada. Ella deja caer mi mano suavemente.

"Si humillar completamente a mí misma haciendo una cosa completamente asquerosa e idiota no te convence de que lo que digo en serio, entonces no sé qué lo hará" Ella dice, encogiéndose de hombros, lanzándome otra sonrisa torcida.

No hay absolutamente ninguna manera de describir lo que estoy sintiendo. Mi estómago se siente como si estuviera listo para saltar fuera de mi boca. Mi pecho es abrazado por un calor inexplicable, que se propaga rápidamente por el resto de mi cuerpo, y estoy segura de que me estoy sonrojando. Sin decir una palabra, me levanto y tiro de ella en un fuerte abrazo. Es un poco incómodo dada nuestra posición sentada en la cama, pero no me importa. Ella se pone tensa y no responde al principio, sin duda la tome por sorpresa. Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de de soltarla para evitar que se sienta abrumada y torpe, siento como sus manos vacilantes se deslizan por mi espalda, y su cabeza se instala provisionalmente en mi hombro, su cara en mi pelo. La siento respirar y relajarse mientras exhala. Mis ojos se cierran y yo sonrío en su cuello.

"Gracias." Le digo.

"¿Por qué?" susurra, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel con su respiración.

"Por darme una oportunidad." Le digo mientras la abrazo con fuerza.

"Dios, Vega, eres tan blanda." Ella se ríe en mi pelo, pero para mi sorpresa ella aprieta su abrazo y, por lo que mi sonrisa se amplia. "Bien ahora quítate de encima antes de que me des diabetes." Ella gruñe y se retira inmediatamente de mí. Ella sonríe mientras se levanta y se dirige al baño y yo me quedo en la cama, con una gran sonrisa tonta en mis labios.

_¿Ves? Te dije que es real. _Me digo a mí misma, me alegro que no hay respuesta sarcástica.

Nos unimos a los otros para el desayuno un poco más tarde. Jade y yo nos metemos de nuevo en nuestros personajes, donde fingíamos que nos odiamos, donde ella fingía que ella todavía no me quería y yo fingía ofenderme de sus comentarios mordaces y crueles. Pero de vez en cuando, cuando los demás se descuidaban, nuestros ojos se reunirían y sonreiríamos como cómplices, seguido de un guiño. Me limitaré a morderme el labio inferior mientras ahogo una risita. Era bastante divertido en realidad... Ser amiga secreta de Jade. Se sentía como si fuéramos las únicas que eran parte de una broma o algo así.

Después de tantos años de tratar y tratar de conquistarla, finalmente había logrado que Jade West y yo fuéramos amigos! Esto hizo que el aleteo en mi estómago aumentara solo pensarlo. Durante mucho tiempo yo estaba casi convencida de que nunca sucedería, y ahora que lo tenía, tuve que admitir, que era mejor de lo que imaginé que sería. Supongo que pensé que si alguna vez fuéramos amigos, que sería algo así como la amistad que tengo con Andre o Cat, pero la forma en que hemos conectado es tan... Yo ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Me asombra que esta es la misma persona que temen y aterroriza en Hollywood Arts, y que me hacia revolver mi estomago.

En ese momento un bolo verde me golpea en la cabeza, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¡Ay!" Lloro mientras froto mi frente. Parpadeo varias veces y veo a Jade de pie junto a Cat, que tiene una pequeña bolsa de bolas que salen de su chaqueta. Cat me mira con los ojos muy abierto y, después señala con el dedo a Jade, diciendo que ella la hizo.

"Concéntrate, Vega" sisea entre dientes mientras continúa mirándome.

_Oh mierda. Yo la estaba mirando de nuevo._ Siento que me sonrojo como regrese a su posición en el escenario para poder continuar los ensayos. _Concéntrate, Tori. Enfocate._

Durante las últimas horas, me he sorprendido a mí misma y me han pillado, mirando a Jade varias veces. Al principio, ella sólo me lanzaría una mirada confusa, a la que me limitaré a ruborizarme y sonreír con desdén. Pero entonces, los otros lo empezaron a notar, y ella empezó a ser más molesta, por lo tanto, me lanzo más bolas.

Nos las arreglamos para conseguir a través del resto de los ensayos sin más incidentes. Después, todos decidimos descansar y refrescarnos un poco antes de que sea la presentación real, así que nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Justo antes de entrar en la nuestra, sentí que alguien me jalaba de nuevo al pasillo y cerraba la puerta de una sala. Me di la vuelta y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que era Jade.

"¡Oh! Jade..." Puse mi mano en el pecho y sonreí. "Me has asustado!" Ella no sonrío, pero entrecerró los ojos y siguió mirándome. "Uh... ¿está todo bien?" Le pido vacilante.

"No sé Vega. Dímelo tú!" Ella gruñe."¿Por qué carajos sigues mirándome con esa sonrisa idiota que tienes?" Mis ojos se abren y me sonríe nerviosamente.

"L-Lo siento por eso..." tartamudeo "Realmente no sé lo que me pasa. Supongo que-no lo sé- No dejo de pensar en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas y yo puedo dejar de mirar, para asegurarme de que es real... bueno ya sabes-"

"Sí, lo sé, y pronto todo el mundo sabrá si no controla tus miradas" Ella asiente. Pero ella no suena enojada cuando lo dice, suena con ¿miedo?

"Sí, sí. Tienes razón, lo siento." le digo"Voy a tratar de dejar de mirarte" Dejo escapar. Ella continúa mirándome un poco. Finalmente su ceño desaparece y ella me da una sonrisa divertida. Ella mete la mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y saca el celular. Arqueo mis cejas en confusión en cuanto la miro. Levanta el teléfono en frente de su cara, haciendo su sonrisa que es su firma y levanta la ceja perforada. Veo un flash y se apaga mientras se toma una foto de ella misma. Luego empuja el teléfono en mis manos y abre la puerta de la habitación.

"Va a durar más tiempo" Ella dice antes de salir del cuarto.

_Es Real_

* * *

><p>En el próximo Capítulo respondo Reviews no he tenido una buena semana, subí el capitulo rápido, si ven una falta de ortografía o un error, no duden hacérmelo saber<p>

Nos leemos pronto. Saludos


	6. ¿Quien hubiera pensado?

Atención tributos! Atención tributos!: La historia no me pertenece solo la estoy traduciendo, el autor _**(wikster)**_ me dio el permiso para traducirla, así que solo soy un simple instrumento para hacerles llegar esta historia. Personalmente me gusta mucho este capitulo, sin mas que decir.

Enjoy: D

Victorious tampoco me pertenece.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI<strong>

"Ve a pescar!" Cat grita lanzando sus cartas en el aire, riendo mientras caían a su alrededor.

"Cat" Trina grita golpeando sus propias cartas en la cama. "Estamos jugando UNO!"

"Eso significa 'uno' en tu idioma! Jeje."

"¿Mi idioma? ¿Qué quiere decir mi idioma? Sabrás que tengo un octavo Ital-."

"Ustedes!" Lloro mientras caigo de nuevo en el marco de la cama "¿No podemos terminar un juego sin que ustedes entren en un estúpido argumento?."

"Bueno, ella es la que tiene la capacidad de atención de una ardilla!."

"Oh, me encantan las ardillas! Una vez mi herma-" de repente los ojos de Cat se amplían y ella jadea. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?."

"Significa exactamente lo que suena que significa!."

"Eres tan mala conmigo!."

Dejé escapar un gemido de frustración fuerte mientras me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al pasillo. Las oigo pelear incluso después de cerrar la puerta. Me recuesto contra ella con los ojos cerrados y dejé que mi cuerpo se deslice hasta abajo hasta que estoy sentada en el suelo. Durante la última hora he estado atrapada como mediador entre Cat y Trina, y estoy a punto de matar a alguien.

"¿Te diviertes?" Oigo una voz baja, que pregunta en broma, e inmediatamente toda mi frustración y la ira que hierve a fuego lento dentro de mí, con el ceño fruncido es reemplazada con una sonrisa. Mantengo los ojos cerrados , ya que no necesito ver para saber a quien le pertenece la voz.

"¿Es tan obvio?" Pongo en duda, a la que Jade simplemente se ríe. Abro un ojo y la veo casualmente apoyada contra la pared frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, dándome una sonrisa torcida. "Hey, ¿No ibas a estar con Beck hasta el show de esta noche?" Pregunto mientras inclino la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared. Cuando no hay respuesta, mis ojos se abren de golpe y estoy en busca de respuesta, sólo para descubrir que esta mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. "¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea?" Cuestiono suavemente. Ella niega con la cabeza y me mira, con las cejas fruncidas.

"No, no. No. Yo solo-" Ella mira hacia abajo de nuevo y comienza a dibujar patrones al azar en la alfombra sucia con su zapato. "Yo simplemente no tenía ganas de salir con él, supongo" Ella murmura mientras se encoge de hombros. La miro por un momento mientras una pequeña sonrisa empieza a formarse en mis labios. Ella mira hacia arriba y pone los ojos cuando me ve. "Otra vez esa maldita sonrisa de tonta!" gruñe.

"Tú querías salir conmigo ..." bromeo "mi extrañaste?".

"Oh, Dios mío, Vega, eso es asqueroso" Ella finge estar disgustada, pero un ligero rubor que tiñe sus mejillas me dicen lo contrario.

"Oh ¿en serio?" Digo mientras me levanto y quito el polvo a mis pantalones. "Bien, entonces creo que voy a ir a ver que hace Andre" Empiezo a caminar lentamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de los chicos. "Apuesto a que el no piensa que pasar el rato conmigo es asqueroso" Yo digo por encima de mi hombro, sonriendo con picardía. Solo doy unos pasos cuando la escucho gemir.

"Bien ok!" ella llora. Me giro lista para regodearme en mi victoria cuando la expresión de su cara hace que me congele. Sus ojos se arrugó con preocupación mientras juguetea con sus dedos. Inmediatamente me apresuro a ella y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, reflejando, lo preocupada que estoy.

"Jade ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto en voz baja. Ella toma una respiración profunda y se aleja un poco de mí.

"Yo solo tenía que hablar con alguien, ¿ok? Algo sucedió y yo- yo no sé- no sé que hacer." Ella me mira, sus ojos suplican comprensión. Asiento con la cabeza y hago un movimiento para que ella continúe. Ella aprieta sus ojos y susurra: "Yo- yo- estoy embarazada" Me siento como si alguien me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, y luego un bate de béisbol me golpeó la cara. Ella me mira con expectación por lo que me obligo a decir algo, _cualquier cosa._

"¿C-Cómo?" _¿Como? ¿En serio Tori?_ Jade me da una mirada incrédula.

¿Cómo diablos piensas, Vega?" Ella asiente.

"Cierto. Lo siento." Murmuro. " Lo -¿Lo sabe Beck?" Ella inmediatamente baja su mirada para evitar la mía y empieza a inquietarme de nuevo.

"Es- Es que... no es.. de Beck." murmura. Y ahora siento que alguien patea repetidamente mi cuerpo ya inconsciente.

"¿Qué?" yo suspiro. Se muerde el labio inferior y continúa evitando mi mirada. "Entonces- Entonces ¿de quien, de quien es?"

"Es..." ella me mira de nuevo. Sostengo su mirada con la mía mientras trato de mantenerme de pie. "Es- es de Rex."

Me quedo ahí por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo simplemente mirándola. No se si reír, llorar o darle una bofetada. Nunca he pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones intensas en un corto período de tiempo. Ella simplemente me da una mirada con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"T-tu..." tartamudeo" Eres una perra" Finalmente escupí. Ella levanta las cejas, aparentemente impresionada por mi elección de palabras.

"Te lo mereces por joder conmigo." Ella dice mientras que da la vuelta y camina por el pasillo. "Ahora ven. Sólo tenemos dos horas antes del Show. Vamos a ver lo que esta isla de mierda tiene para ofrecer" Sigo congelada en mi lugar, mirándola hasta que desaparece en la esquina. No es hasta que escucho el ding del ascensor que casi me tropiezo conmigo misma para alcanzarla.

Caminamos por toda la calle principal en menos de treinta minutos. Nos detuvimos en pequeñas tiendas, aquí y allá, se burlaba de los lugareños y le tuve que dar treinta dólares a una pobre mujer que los necesitaba para pagar la hospitalización de su hijo... después de oler la mano de Jade. No había mucho que hacer en la cuidad después de que ya había zonas militares restringidas en casi todas partes, así que de alguna manera terminamos en un sendero que corría por la playa, justo al sur del hotel. Fue un hermoso y tranquilo paseo, que me encontré disfrutando.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa contigo y Andre?" Jade me pregunta, mirándome con curiosidad mientras ella toma un bocado de su Shismakov, algún tipo de postre frito Yerbaniano, que parece repugnante, pero en realidad es muy delicioso.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pido mientras muerdo mi propio Shismakov. Ella pone los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

"Quiero decir ¿Hace cuanto se acuestan?" Ella dice con la boca llena. Mis ojos se abren y pequeñas piezas de Shismakov de repente se encuentran volando fuera de mi boca. Las cejas de Jade se alzan, mientras evita que me asfixie a su lado. "¿Estás bien, campeóna?" ella se ríe, dandome palmadas en la espalda en su intento de ayudarme.

"Sí, yo creo que sí." me ahogo. Unas cuantas toses despues, siento que puedo respirar de nuevo.

"¿Y?" continúa "¿Desde cuando tienen relaciones?."

"Yo no me acuesto con Andre" Lloro. Luchando contra un rubor, que prefiero volver a asfixiarme. "Andre y yo solo somos amigos!."

"Sí, claro..." ella se burla

"¡En serio!" Yo grito ofendida, de que ella no me cree. Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados a medida que seguimos caminando.

"¿En serio?" pregunta, a lo que yo asiento con efusividad. "Eh... Podría jurar." Ella dice encogiéndose de hombros. Seguimos caminando en silencio por unos minutos. "¿Ni siquiera amigos con derechos?" ella pregunta de repente. Me río en voz alta y niego con la cabeza.

"Hmmm. Beck y yo éramos amigos con beneficios antes de que empezáramos a salir." Ella dice en voz baja, mirando hacia adelante. La miro sorprendida pero no digo nada. "Después de un tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de que no nos importó estar en compañía de los demás, así que pensé, ¿por qué no hacerlo oficial? ¿sabes?" se encoge de hombros, mientras me mira de reojo.

"¿Pero, no estaban ustedes... Ya sabes... Enamorados?" Pongo en duda. Ella frunce el ceño mientras piensa en eso.

"No sé, supongo que la parte del amor, creció en nosotros poco a poco con el paso del tiempo... quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, yo lo amo y sé que él también me ama, pero- simplemente nunca fue así esa mierda que muestran en las películas cursis que te gustan. Ya sabes, donde los idiotas cada vez que se ven se ponen todos calientes y mojados sólo con mirarse y pensar en ellos en cada segundo de cada maldito día y bla bla. Asco!" Ella dice mordazmente. Pongo los ojos y sonrío a su dramatismos. "Beck y yo eramos dos personas que disfrutábamos mucho de estar juntos, el sexo es sólo un bono." Añade con un guiño. Siento que me sonrojaba lo que la hizo reír. Ella tira el envoltorio de su Shismakov lejos y desempolva sus manos.

"Hombre, que esa mierda era grasiento!" Exclama mientras mira sus manos. Ella lo lleva a su cara y arruga la nariz. "Ugh. Y dejan tus manos, oliendo al cabello de Sinjin!" Me río mientras lanzo mi propio envoltorio lejos. "Sabes..." dice de repente con un tono travieso. "Nunca me devolviste el gesto amable de está mañana." La miro mientras trato de adivinar de lo que está hablando. "Y creo que es justo que lo hagas ahora" añade parándose en frente de mí y levantando su mano en mi cara, ahí me doy cuenta a que se refiere.

"Eww! Jade no! Tienes que lavarte las manos antes!" Lloro dando un paso hacia atrás. "Tu mano está toda grasienta y huele a Sinjin..."

"Nuh-uh, Vega!" Ella da un paso adelante, con la palma aún levantada. "Tus manos olían a hierba y yo todavía lo hice."

"Eso no es justo!" Me quejo dando otro paso hacia atrás mientras ella seguía avanzando. "La hierba huele bien!"

"Realmente vas a lastimar mis sentimientos si no lo haces..." ella murmura haciendo un puchero.

"No, Jade... Por favor no lo hagas." Le ruego, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. Su mohín se transforma lentamente en una sonrisa malévola y sé que estoy en problemas. Antes de tener la oportunidad de reaccionar, ella salta y me sujeta en el suelo. Intento con todas mis fuerzas, que es casi inexistente en comparación con la de Jade, empujarla lejos de mí, pero dentro de cinco segundos ella está sobre mi y tiene mis muñecas clavados en el suelo al lado de mi cabeza. Todos mis gruñidos y mis intentos de empujarla son inútiles, lo que hace que ella este apretando mis muñecas aún más fuerte. _"Jaaaadeee!"_ Me quejo mientras intento por ultima vez levantar mi cuerpo y sacarla encima de mí, sólo para que ella empiece a apretar sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

"_Tooooriiiiiiii!"_ ella grita de manera espectacular, y tengo que luchar contra la sonrisa que amenaza con reemplazar el puchero exagerado en mi cara."Deberías de haber tomado la oportunidad que te di, Vega. Debes de saber que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero de una manera u otra" Ella dice, soplando un poco de aire por la esquina de su boca para quitar un mecho de pelo de su cara. "Ahora, vas a hacer esto por las buenas, o ¿tenemos que seguir por el camino difícil?."

"Eres una mujer malvada, Jade West" Me quejo sacandole mi lengua.

"Suenas sorprendida" Ella gruñe, mordiendo el aire delante de mí. " Entonces de la manera difícil será" Ella saca las muñecas encima de mi cabeza con facilidad y los presiona juntos para que ella pueda mantenerlos en su lugar con una sola mano, dejando la otra libre. La nueva posición que estamos causa que su rostro esté más cerca del mio, y la cercanía parece asustarla porque de repente detiene sus movimientos y simplemente se queda mirando hacia mí, su pelo en cascada alrededor de nosotras hace cosquillas en mi cara. Nuestras respiraciones es el único ruido, sus ojos estudian en silencios los míos; una mirada curiosa e inquisitiva. Su intensa mirada haciendo apretar mi estómago y hace que mi respiración se tambalee.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunta en voz baja, con los ojos aún fijos en los míos. Me tomo un segundo para darme cuenta que ella me ha pedido que responda algo, y me tomo otro segundo para responder.

"¿Cómo hago qué?" Pongo en duda, mi voz es apenas un susurro.

"Esto. Yo. ¿Como haces para hacer que me comporte de está manera?" Surco mis cejas y sonrío hacia ella, confundida.

"¿Cómo?."

"Como una idiota" Ella dice, con una sonrisa tentativa formando en sus labios diciéndome que no hay delito detrás de la declaración.

"Yo realmente dudo que pueda ser culpada por eso." Bromeo.

"Vega..."

"West ..."

Ella sigue estudiando mi cara durante unos pocos segundos más, la sonrisa aún en su lugar, mi corazón sigue golpeando mi pecho. Siento que el agarre en mis muñecas se afloja y luego me suelta, lentamente se yergue en una posición sentada, quedando encima de mí.

"Simplemente no lo entiendo." Susurra. "¿Por qué es tan fácil contigo? ¿Por qué no saliste corriendo como los demás?." Ella no lo dice como si ella siente lástima de sí misma, no, lo dice en una observación genuina. Pero todavía hace que mi corazón se rompa, y no puedo evitar sentir una chispa de ira por el hecho de que más personas no se toman el tiempo de ver la belleza en ella. Para darse cuenta que ella es un diamante en bruto y que se tiene que empujar a través de los bordes ásperos, aunque sea difícil, y probablemente puedes salir lastimado en el proceso, pero una vez que llegues a ella, cruda, pura y bella, hace que todo valga la pena. _Por que ella vale la pena._

En un rápido movimiento levanto mi cuerpo y la agarro por su cintura con mis manos, ahora liberadas, y la empujo hacía abajo mientras me pongo a caballo sobre ella, de modo que nuestras posiciones se invierten y yo estoy encima de ella. Ella me mira con los ojos muy abierto, demasiada asustada para reaccionar.

"Es mejor acostumbrarte a mí, West." Sonrío mientras empujo sus muñecas por la cabeza. Me inclino hasta que mi cara queda en frente de la suya y le susurro. "Porque yo no voy a ninguna parte." Con eso, tomo su mano derecha y tiro de ella hasta mi cara. Traigo su palma y la presiono contra mí, inhalando profundamente mientras cierro los ojos. _Y oh Dios, huele como el pelo de Sinjin._ Pero eso se convierte en la última de mis preocupaciones cuando abro los ojos y veo una gran sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Coloco su mano suavemente hacia abajo y le doy una sonrisa suave, haciéndole saber que yo realmente lo digo en serio.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar de repente, lo que me espanto. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y veo que es un texto de Cat, preguntando dónde estamos.

"¡Oh, diablos! Tenemos que regresar rápidamente, Jade! El show comienza en veinte minutos y aún tenemos que cambiarnos!" Exclamo mientras vuelvo a meter el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

"Un poco difícil de hacer cuando tengo una chica sentada encima de mí!" Ella dice inexpresivamente. Mis ojos se abren y un rubor se apodera de mi cara cuando me doy cuenta que todavía estoy a caballo sobre ella.

"¡Oh! ¡Muy bien!" Se me escapa y me quito rápidamente de encima de ella. Ella se levanta y se saca el polvo a sí misma mientras me sonríe.

Nos las arreglamos para volver al hotel, y vestirnos y estar listas con cinco minutos de sobra. Nos apresuramos al pequeño auditorio donde estamos realizando el Show y encontramos a los demás en la habitación, esperándonos.

"Oh, gracias al Cheddar!" Sikowitz llora, levantando las manos en el aire cuando entramos a la habitación.

"¿Dónde estaban, chicas?" Trina dice y los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo recurren a nosotros.

"Nosotras-uh ..." tartamudeo.

"Yo estaba mostrando Vega cómo golpear correctamente las notas altas de la canción, como no tengo la intención de ser humillada en frente de una audiencia debido a su ineficiencia." Jade interpone en su tono sarcástico típico, lanzándome una mirada desagradable. Es increíble lo que ella es capaz de pasar de una emoción a otra con tanta facilidad, rapidez y convicción. Ella realmente es una talentosa actriz. Enmascaro rápidamente estos pensamientos, dejando caer mi boca abierta y surco las cejas en ofensa fingida. Ella simplemente sonríe y hace su camino hacia la mesa donde nuestros micrófonos se encuentran dispersos. Beck niega con la cabeza, claramente decepcionado por las acciones de su novia y me lanza una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de desaparecer por la cortina que ir a hacer algunas pruebas de sonido de última hora con Sikowitz.

Mientras Robbie ayuda a Cat y Trina con su pelo, me acerco a la mesa de micrófono para tomar el mío.

"Yo realmente no creo que seas ineficiente." Oigo Jade murmullo como me acerco a la mesa, haciendo que sonría. "Bueno, no a cantar por lo menos ...", añade. Mi sonrisa se transforma rápidamente en el puchero exagerado que me he dado cuenta de la divierte. Ella sonríe y rápidamente cumple con mis ojos antes de darse la vuelta. "Pero si haces un lío y me avergüenzas", dice mientras comienza a alejarse. "Te voy a matar."

Diez minutos más tarde, estamos en el escenario a mitad de la canción, y todo va a la perfección. Del gran baile, el canto es mejor, y el público nos ama.

Casi hecho ahora, Tori. Vamos a terminar con fuerza!

Spin, giro, elevación, patear, paso y

Espera. ¿Por qué es mi pie frío?

Espera. ¿Por qué está gritando a todo el mundo?

Espera. ¿Por qué todo el mundo señalando a mí?

Miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy usando un zapato. Sorprendida, miro hacia arriba y veo exactamente lo que sucedió cuando veo el Canciller sosteniendo su buen ojo y llorando de dolor, y en algún lugar junto a mí Cat y Robbie me están informando de lo que acabo de hacer. Mi estómago se cae y me siento como si me voy a enfermar. Un movimiento repentino me llama la atención y yo apenas veo a Jade y Andre huyendo de la escena. Mi corazón se cae, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar soy agarrada por dos guardias gigantes y arrastrada lejos, protesto y grito. Pateo y rasco todo lo que pueda, pero se aferran con fuerza. En algún lugar en el fondo a través de todos los gritos que oigo la palabra "prisión", casi haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera. Desesperada, me acerco y muerdo las manos de ambos soldados, sorprendiendo con éxito lo suficiente como para retorcerme libre. Corro de nuevo a mis amigos, gritando que me escapé, sólo para ser tomada una vez más. Uno de los soldados me iza por encima de los hombros y me lleva fuera, yo grito una y otra vez que he sido recapturada.

**JADE**

Voy corriendo en el vestíbulo y exploro rápidamente la habitación. Trina y Sikowits están en la recepción hablando con Scrappy con miradas de preocupación en sus rostros. Robbie está sentado en uno de los sofás que tratan de consolar a Cat que está llorando.

" Ya está. " Salto cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro y girar a su alrededor para encontrarse cara a cara con Beck. "Está bien " dice . "Sólo soy yo. "

" ¿Dónde está? " Pongo en duda , los ojos de nuevo a la exploración de la habitación. Mi corazón se siente como si estuviera batiendo nada más sacarlo de mi pecho de correr y tengo la sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago .

" Se la llevaron." Él dice en voz baja .

" ¿Qué? " Le grito. Los ojos de todos se vuelven a mí, así que tomar una respiración profunda y tirar Beck rudamente por el brazo hacia el pasillo . "¿Quién se la llevó? ¿Dónde? " Le exijo empujándolo contra la pared.

"Los soldados , a la cárcel ... ", dice frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido sin duda por mi reacción. Siento la sangre en mi cara y como la sensación en mi estómago se intensifica. Mi pecho se contrae y se me hace extremadamente difícil de respirar.

"¿Te refieres a decirme que esos hijos de puta se la llevaron? ¿Y maldición que nosotros los dejamos? " Gruño, consumida por la rabia. Los ojos de Beck entristecen y él mira hacia abajo en el suelo.

"Va a estar bien, Jade." Él murmura, frotando pequeños círculos en mi espalda. "Sikowitz y Trina van a ir a hablar con el Canciller mañana y ver qué se puede hacer."

"¿Mañana?" Rugo, empujándolo. "¿Qué pasa con Tori? ¿Se suponía que tenía que estar esperando pacientemente en ese maldito lugar donde probablemente están haciendo Dios sabe qué a ella-" Cierro los ojos con fuerza y tratar de quitarme de encima las millones de imágenes que de repente se ejecutan a través de mi mente Vega está herido. "-Hasta mañana, ¿mientras que todos quedemos aquí y dormir tranquilos?" Beck intenta calmarme otra vez pero yo lo aleje.

"Jade! Jade, ¿a dónde vas?" llora detrás de mí.

"Hacia fuera para un paseo de mierda!" Le grito de vuelta como me eché a la entrada lateral y entrada la noche. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no seguir en pos de mí. Piso fuerte hacia fuera en una terraza, con las manos en puños duros.

"Vete a la mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda!" Gruño patear la primera cosa con que mi pie entra en contacto, que pasa a ser un mapache de peluche de pie junto a un banco. Esa cosa espeluznante sale volando hacia la noche y desaparece por el borde de la colina. Dejé escapar un suspiro alto y caigo en el banco.

Me siento enojada, frustrada, preocupada, asustada ... pero sobre todo cabreada conmigo misma por no haber estado allí, por no haber hecho nada para evitar que se llevaran a ella, para ponerme a salvo primera como siempre lo hago. Cerré los ojos y golpeo mi cabeza contra el respaldo del banco. ¿Por qué carajo tengo que ser tan egoísta? ¿Así de egocéntrica? No tengo ninguna duda de que si la situación hubiera sido al revés, Vega habría hecho lo imposible para ayudarme. Demonios, estoy segura de que habría arrojado su propio maldito zapato en ellos sólo para que ella pudiera igual estar en la cárcel y yo no estaría sola.

Vega.

Maldita Vega.

Ella esta sola ahora, probablemente muerta de miedo. Y está bien, así maldita y dulce que va a dejarse intimidar, y esos hijos de puta se aprovechará de ella. Ugh! Golpeo mis puños en el banco. No. Yo no lo permitiré. No puedo.

Teniendo en cuenta que el hotel está en el aparentemente acantilado más alto de la isla, tiene una visión clara de todo su entorno, lo que me permite localizar rápidamente la prisión, que no toma a un genio para darse cuenta es la gran estructura de piedra al este de la hotel con una torre de vigilancia en todos los rincones y el alambre de púas brillando bajo las luces que iluminan. Felizmente me doy cuenta de que pasa a ser sólo una corta distancia desde el borde del mercado de Tori y yo estábamos en la tarde, y no puedo dejar de agradecer a los cielos que este país de mierda es tan pequeño. Mentalmente anoto puntos de interés que pueda hacer en el claro de luna de llevarme una vez que estoy ahí abajo antes de correr rápidamente por el sendero en dirección a la prisión Yerbaniana.

Veinte minutos más tarde, me encuentro de pie delante de sus grandes puertas que se avecina. Me doy cuenta de que dos soldados haciendo guardia por un pequeño pilar a la derecha, riéndose de una revista. No se dan cuenta que me acercaba hasta que estoy justo en frente de ellos. Ellos suspiran y saltan hacia atrás, el soldado más bajo, él oculta torpemente la revista dentro de su abrigo. Ambos se ven como un par de idiotas inofensivos, por lo que este debe ser pan comido.

"Bueno hola, amigos." Sonrío. "Me preguntaba si ustedes me podría ayudar con algo en esta hermosa noche." Se lanzan miradas nerviosas entre sí antes de mirar a mí.

"¿Con qué quieres que te ayudemos?" El alto dice con un acento muy marcado.

"Tengo que ver a alguien de allí." Digo señalando con un movimiento para el edificio.

"No hay visitas después de la puesta del sol." El pequeño me informa.

"Oh ... tal vez usted ¿podrían hacer una excepción para mí?" Digo mientras disimuladamente cuelga un billete de veinte dólares de mis dedos, y muevo mis cejas sugestivamente.

"No aceptamos sobornos, amiga." Él dice levantando la cabeza alta. "Servimos a la patria con honor y dignidad." Luego se paran rectos y llevan la mano derecha a la frente en un saludo, que a su vez hace que la revista se deslice hacia fuera de debajo de la chaqueta y caiga en el suelo. Ambos pelean con rapidez para tratar de recogerlo rápidamente, pero no antes de que vea la portada, que retrata una rubia por las tetas al aire en el capó de un coche de color rojo. Levanto una ceja y sonrío, haciendo que se sonrojen. De repente, tengo una idea.

"Oh, vamos, muchachos." Yo digo en un tono seductor. "Si me ayudan ... yo los ayudare." Agregó con un guiño. Sus ojos se abren y los veo tragar duro.

"¿C-cómo nos ayudaras?" el alto chirría.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de dos chicos guapos, como ustedes mismos, les gustaría la oportunidad de apreciar de una mujer ... atractiva ... de una manera más cercana y personal, y no sólo a través de una revista miserable." Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y parpadean hasta mi pecho al unísono. "Así que ..." Yo acento, con lo que su atención se centra de nuevo a mi cara. "Déjenme ver a mi amiga ... y yo los dejaré ver a mis amigas."

"Muy bien", dice el pequeño, mientras que el alto sonríe con aire de suficiencia. "Nosotros te llevaremos con su amiga." Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, esperando a que me llevan dentro. Unos segundos pasan y ninguno de ellos muestran signo de movimiento.

"¿Y bien?" Digo. Ellos me ven con un ojo interrogante. _Uh ... ¿qué coño?_ "¿Me van a llevar ahora?"

"Oh ahora! Claro, claro! Te llevamos ahora." El bajo exclama, y tengo que reprimir el impulso de golpearme con la palma en la cara a mí misma, o mejor aún, golpearlos a ellos. Ellos me llevan en el interior a través de una serie de puertas y pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación que parece ser utilizado para los interrogatorios. Mi corazón se detiene y mi estómago se aprieta cuando veo un charco aparentemente fresco de sangre en el suelo y las imágenes horribles de Vega inundan inmediatamente mi mente otra vez.

"Espera aquí y estar en silencio." El alto me dice. "Vamos a traer a su amiga, ¿ok amiga?" Con eso desaparecen y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos. Empiezo a caminar por el pequeño espacio nerviosamente, como un millón de pensamientos corren por mi cabeza. Dios, las ideas que se me ocurren me dan ganas de vomitar.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que vendría el día en que yo Jade West estaría preocupada por Tori Vega? Pienso para mí misma. _Ciertamente yo no, eso es seguro_. Hombre, si alguien me hubiese dicho hace tres días que estaría mostrando mis pechos a dos soldados pervertidos solo para llegar a ver a Vega, hubiera usado mi mejor par de tijeras para darle una operación de cambio de sexo... _Y sin embargo aquí estoy, en esta situación._

Me río suavemente mientras pienso en los últimos dos días. ¿Cómo en tan sólo ese corto periodo de tiempo que he pasado de despreciar abiertamente Vega, a considerar en secreto de ella una de las personas más increíbles de mi vida. No me queda claro exactamente cómo sucedió, lo que sí sé, sin embargo, es lo idiota que he sido para alejarla de mí todo este tiempo. Si pudiera volver atrás y decirme a mí misma que dejar de ser tan perra. Para dejar de escuchar el consejo de los dos hijos de puta más infelices que han existido, cuyo único propósito en la vida parece ser, hacer a todos los demás tan miserable como ellos mismos. Y para que ... Dios, la dejaría entrar. Pararía de dejar de empujar, y negarla y hacerle daño. Una punzada de culpabilidad me golpea cuando pienso en lo mucho que la he hecho daño. De la cantidad de veces que le he hecho la vida imposible.

"Joder, Vega. Mira qué desastre de ñoña que estás haciendo a mí ..." murmuro.

Justo en ese momento, oigo voces en el pasillo y mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia la puerta, mí corazón casi se detiene por completo en la anticipación.

"¿A dónde me llevan? ¿Qué está pasando?" Oigo una voz conocida que pregunta con ansiedad. La puerta comienza a abrirse y veo Vega en un traje naranja caminando nerviosamente entre los dos soldados. "Fue un mal funcionamiento de zapatos! Por favor, no me mates! Por favor, sólo déjenme explicarle-" deja de hablar y sus ojos se abren como platos. "¿J-Jade?" Le doy una sonrisa débil y un Hola. "Oh, Dios mío, Jade!" Ella llora y corre hacia adelante, me envuelve en un abrazo de tritura huesos que nos envía tambaleándonos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda choca contra la pared. Ella entierra su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro y comienza a llorar, sacudiéndose violentamente. Aprieto mis brazos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo y fijo mi vista hacia los guardias.

"Tienes quince minutos." El bajo nos informa.

"Treinta". Digo, sin soltar a la niña que sollozaba. Sus ojos parpadean con nerviosismo a su compañero, y luego a mí. Él da el gesto brusco de aceptación y salen de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Tan pronto como salen dirijo mi atención a la niña en mis brazos. Ella no hace ningún ruido, pero la forma en que sus hombros se sacuden me dice que todavía está llorando. Cierro los ojos y presiono mi rostro contra el costado de su cabeza mientras me paso la mano derecha arriba y abajo de su espalda con movimientos suaves. Después de unos minutos sus sollozos se apagan y siento su respiración en mi cuello, incluso fuera. Su apretón de muerte sobre mí afloja mientras se torna flácido, confiando totalmente en mí para mantenerla en pie. Me deslizo por la pared lentamente, trayendo suavemente su cuerpo contra mí hasta que estamos sentados en el suelo y estoy básicamente acunándola en mis brazos.

"Todo va a estar bien, Vega." Murmuro en su cabello. "Estoy aquí, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño ... ese es mi trabajo." Bromeo, desesperada por verla sonreír, para ver que está bien, para saber que todavía es Tori. Siento su cuerpo temblar mientras ella se ríe débilmente, la cara todavía enterrada en mi cuello. Ella se aleja lentamente, vacilante y me mira. Mi corazón se aprieta cuando veo hinchados sus ojos y enrojecidos mirando con temor en los míos. Sus lágrimas manchan sus mejillas de un color rosa pálido, y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes para evitar que tiemble.

"Tengo miedo, Jade." Ella gime suavemente, una nueva lágrima rodando por su mejilla. "Yo no quiero estar aquí."

"Lo sé." Yo digo, metiendo suavemente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Pero voy a pensar en una manera de sacarte ¿ok? Conseguí entrar, por lo que no debería ser tan difícil sacarte." Sonrío mientras secaba las lágrimas. Sus cejas se arrugan y ella niega con la cabeza.

"No, Jade. No puedes hacer eso. Te meterás en problemas! Te pondrán aquí ... o peor!" Ella llora.

"No te voy a dejar aquí sola, Vega." Replico.

"No." Ella dice en un tono determinado, empujándose a sí misma fuera de mí para levantarse. "Yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase sólo para tratar de ayudarme." La miro nerviosa. Increíble la determinación de esta maldita chica.

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Vega." Digo y yo también me pongo de pie. "Voy a sacarte de aquí y eso es definitivo." Ella resopla y puedo ver todas las emociones anteriores evaporan como ella es consumida por la ira.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca, Jade?" gruñe, sus fosas nasales dilatadas. "No hace ni una hora que estabas huyendo y me dejaste a mi suerte, ya que estaba siendo arrestado por estos lunáticos, y ahora ya ¿estás lista para hacer todo peor, tratando de ayudarme para salir de la cárcel? ¿Has vuelto a odiarme otra vez? "sisea. La culpa que sentía antes vuelve con toda su fuerza en sus palabras y tengo que apartar los ojos, incapaz de mantener su mirada.

"L-lo siento ... que yo te dejé así. Me ..." Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza. "Me asuste por lo que corrí, pero te juro Tori, no pensé que ellos te llevarían!" Lloro, suplicándole con los ojos para que ella crea lo mal que me sentía al respecto. Pero ella sólo se aparta de mí, tratando de ocultar el dolor en sus ojos.

"No ...", dice, "Está bien"

"No, no lo es." Lloro "Fue un error, y yo-"

"No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho, Jade." Ella dice simplemente. "Ellos me han tomado de todos modos, y si hubieras hecho algo, probablemente habrías acabado aquí también."

"Eso hubiera sido mejor." Digo de pie con la espalda recta y camino hacia ella. "Por lo menos me gustaría estar aquí contigo." Ella me mira mientras se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Tengo que admitir, que habría sido divertido tener a Jade West como parte de mi equipo de prisión." Se burla y le sonrío de vuelta.

"¿Quién dice que yo habría querido estar en tu equipo para empezar?" Bromeo. Ella jadea y levanta su brazo para golpearme en broma pero le agarro el brazo en el aire y tiro de ella en un abrazo. Ella parece sorprendida al principio, pero rápidamente lo devuelve. "Realmente lo siento sin embargo." Murmuro.

"Lo sé." Ella susurra. "Yo también lo siento. Sé que sólo tenías buenas intenciones cuando te ofreciste a ayudarme a salir de la cárcel." Añade con una sonrisa.

"Es la intención lo que cuenta, ¿no?" Bromeo. Ella se ríe y se aleja lo suficiente como para ser capaz de ver mi cara.

"Hey, quería preguntarte, ¿cómo conseguiste que te permiten entrar? Escuché que las horas de visita habían terminado hace mucho tiempo."

"Nunca subestimes el poder del lado oscuro, mi joven aprendiz." Yo le digo con un guiño.

"Está bien, Darth West," Ella se ríe. "Iluminame". Dudo un segundo, preguntándome si le diría a ella lo que había hecho. _Oh, que diablos le diré._

"Le prometí a los dos guardias que les mostraría mis pechos si me dejaban verte." Digo inexpresivamente.

"Jade" llora alejando de mí. "No lo hiciste!"

_"¡Oh! Sí lo hice."_

"Oh, Dios mío!"

"Vega, cálmate, no es la gran cosa."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no es la gran cosa?" Dice sonrojándose profundamente.

"Realmente no lo es... Son sólo pechos! Mira te las presento" Me agacho para tirar del dobladillo de mi camisa cuando siento que me agarra las manos.

"¡No!" Chilla mientras se convierte en varios tonos de rojo más oscuro.

"No sé por qué estás tan asustada." Frunzo el ceño. "Son realmente muy agradable, si me sueltas las ma-".

"Yo te creo que lo son, Jade! Te creo ... Yo sólo-" sus mejillas son de color rojo, sacude la cabeza, suelta mis manos . "No puedo creer que hicieras eso ... por mí." No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso.

"¿Por qué, nunca pensaste que llegaría el día cuando una dama expondría sus pechos para ti, todo en nombre de la amistad!" Exclamo con la voz que utilizo para burlarme de ella. Ella se sonroja aún más.

"Yo no hablo de esa manera!" ella asiente mientras se reía.

"Dios, Vega." Yo digo mientras mi risa se apaga. "Eres un idiota tal." Se muerde el labio inferior con una sonrisa y mira hacia abajo a sus zapatos, tirando distraída mente en uno de los botones del mono. La puerta cruje repentinamente abierta y uno de los guardias saca la cabeza por la puerta.

"Cinco minutos". Él dice y rápidamente desaparece de nuevo. Me dirijo a Tori y veo su rostro lleno de preocupación una vez más, sus labios ya temblando.

"Oye", la llamo, pero sigue mirando hacia la puerta, con los ojos muy asustados. "Hey, mírame." Exijo. Poco a poco se arrastra sus ojos a los míos. "Vas a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien." Ella sonríe débilmente, pero no llego a sus ojos. "Beck dijo que Trina y Sikowitz se reúnen mañana con el Canciller, estoy segura de que van a enderezar todo." Digo con tanta confianza que soy capaz, tratando de convencernos, tanto a ella como a mí misma.

"Sí ..." susurra. "Lo harán." Ella me mira de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa más sincera. "Gracias por venir a verme, Jade. Sé lo peligroso que es esto para ti."

"No hay nada a que mis niñas no me puedan ayudar a salir." Yo digo señalando abajo a mis pechos. Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. En ese momento, la puerta se abre de nuevo y los guardias entran. Tori sonríe nerviosamente a mí una vez más y se acerca a ellos, donde proceden a conducirla hacia el pasillo oscuro. Dejé escapar un suspiro alto y claro que a mí una vez más dejaron sola en la habitación con una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

Odio dejarla aquí. Pero tiene razón, ayudándola a escapar sólo daría lugar a más problemas para ella y el grupo. Todo lo que queda por hacer es esperar y ver si Trina y Sikowitz pueden hacer entrar en razón a ese idiota de los parches. Hasta entonces, Vega tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir en este lugar por su cuenta.

Los soldados regresan a llevarme de vuelta y una idea se produce de repente de cómo puedo ayudar a Vega.

"Estamos listos para ver a sus amigas ahora, amiga." El guardia alto, dice con una sonrisa idiota. Pongo los ojos y levanto mi camisa, dejando al descubierto sólo mi seno derecho. Sus ojos sobresalen y sus bocas caen. Después de unos segundos, saco mi camisa hacia abajo. Ambos dirigen su atención a mi izquierda. Cuando yo no hago nada, miran hacia mí con expresión de desconcierto.

"Tendrá la oportunidad de ver a la otra mañana, si, me hacen otro favor." Les digo. Se miran el uno al otro y luego a mí, asintiendo vigorosamente. Debo de tener unos muy buenos pechos.

"Asegúrense de que se corra la voz a todos los presos que mi amiga fue quien apuñaló al ojo del Canciller con su zapato al descubierto, y que ella no es alguien con quien se quieran cruzar, si valoran sus vidas." Sus ojos se abren en el miedo, ya que poco a poco asienten con la cabeza. "Bien. Voy a volver mañana, y si hacen lo que les dije, les presentare tanto a Lucy y Ethel."

* * *

><p>Ese fue el sexto capítulo, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado la traducción, las ultimas dos semanas han sido pésimas a veces olvido la estupidez y el egoísmo de los seres humanos y es peor cuando la familia de mi mamá me lo recuerda.<p>

Bueno me dejare de quejar y aquí está la respuesta a los Reviews. **Mas alla de la realidad** (mi ingles igual de pena, a veces se me van el significado de algunas palabras y tengo que recurrir al diccionario o el traductor) **mafer1999** (no tienes nada que agradecer por traducirlo, lo hago con gusto) **Misticgwen** (si, ellas inician con una amistad, muy buena y que se va desarrollando,de una manera, ni lenta ni muy rápido, beck a veces puede puede ser de ayuda en el fic en si, el autor le dio coherencia y sentido) **mazaka-san** (si es el toque típico de adolescencia, creo que tal vez si provoca tantito celos a Jade, pero apenas están empezando a ser amigas, ya hay Jori pero solo de amistad, espera el romance iniciara a desarrollarse pronto) **Guest** (están empezando a ser amigas en serio que luego mejora, gracias por el wow me alegro) **dachj** (un consejo: trata de tener coherencia dentro de la misma historia y si hay cambio de escena y de POV debes de avisar o algo así, eso luego confunde a los lectores) Recuerden, cualquier falta de ortografía dudas, quejas me lo pueden dejar en un Review y yo haré lo posible por mejorar.

Una vez más gracias a las personas que dejan Review y alos que siguen y ponen de favorita la historia, por favor si te gusta la historia, que no te de pena en dejar un Review eso anima mucho. Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Oh! déjenme saber que parte del capítulo les gusto más.

Chao Chao: D


	7. Puedo Respirar

Capítulo de la semana, me gusta leer sus reviews, me hacen el día, así que por favor comenten más que a mi me encanta leerlos. La historia **NO** me pertenece, el autor wikster, me dio su permiso para traducirla. Ahora si a leer.

Victorious no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI<strong>

"Uh ... Ve a pescar". Digo, vacilante, y antes de saber lo que está pasando, estoy en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en mi brazo izquierdo. Me pongo de pie mientras la ira comienza a burbujear dentro de mí cuando veo a una de las dos mujeres de la prisión que estoy jugando a las cartas de pie y con un gran palo. "Ok, así no es cómo jugamos ve a pescar en América!" Digo, mientras me sacudo a mi misma. Sé que ponerme a luchar con ellas es probablemente la cosa más estúpida que puedo estar haciendo dado que estas mujeres son peligrosas y despiadadas, pero yo no voy a dejarme ser tratada de esta manera! No puedo permitir que ellas me vean cómo la niñita asustada y nerviosa que realmente soy o de lo contrario que van a querer abusar aún más. Ella gruñe y levanta la vara mientras se prepara a golpearme de nuevo, pero la otra mujer la detiene.

"Cuidado", advierte la otra mujer "ella es la que apuñaló el ojo del Canciller." Estrecho mis ojos en ella y trato de mantener mi mirada más feroz. Sus ojos se abren y ella comienza a farfullar disculpas.

"Yo-Yo-lo siento mucho." Ella murmura retrocediendo, dejando caer la vara, como se vuelve para alejarse. La otra mujer le sigue de cerca.

"Sí!" Digo después de ellas, tratando de sonar lo más intimidante que pueda. "Corre más rápido!" Pero tan pronto como se pierden por la esquina y se pierden de mi vista hago pucheros y froto mi brazo adolorido. "Owie ..." Gimo.

Este día ha sido pura basura! La reunión con el canciller de esta mañana no podría haber ido peor. Después de que mi abogado designado resultó ser un cobarde total y se huyo lejos, me habían condenado a cuatro años de prisión Yerbaniana! Cuatro años más! Y ahora que me tengo que quedar aquí, no puedo ni siquiera hacer amigos ya que cada uno es o un psicópata o están demasiado asustados como para siquiera querer acercarse a mí.

"Tori! Psst! Tori!" Me sacaron de mis pensamientos frustrantes cuando oigo a alguien decir mi nombre. Me doy la vuelta y mi espíritu se eleva cuando veo Jade, Cat, Trina y Andre en el otro lado de la valla visitante. Corro hacia ellos, ya que todos se preocuparon sobre mí. Bueno, todos menos Jade, que escupe un sarcástico 'te has visto mejor '.

Pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior me asegura que es simplemente su forma de seguir actuando. Yo le disparé una mirada y vuelvo hacia los otros, preguntando acerca de mi situación actual. Me informan que Sikowitz, Beck y Robbie están en contacto con mis padres, así como nuestro embajador americano para obtener ayuda. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Andre empujaba cucharadas de sal en su boca, como un efecto secundario que se estaba recuperando de la mordedura de la polilla vampiro.

"Así que ¿alguien ha tratado de darte una paliza?" Pregunta Trina.

"No", le respondo con bravuconería falsa. "Tengo un poco de respeto aquí." Miro a mi alrededor y sigo en voz baja, "Porque ellos piensan que yo soy la chica psicópata que apuñaló el ojo bueno del canciller." Jade me lanza una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si estuviera orgullosa de mí o algo así.

Les explico que la prisión tiene tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres separados con una simple valla a los dos grupos. Sheeba, una monstruosamente grande y varonil prisionera que tiene una reputación de violencia, pasa por allí. Veo un destello repentino en los ojos de jade y aprieto el estómago. Uh-oh ... Efectivamente, tan pronto como se da cuenta de Sheeba su mirada fija y se enfrenta a ella al respecto, los insultos empiezan a volar. Con todos y cada uno Sheeba obtiene más y más furiosa y lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que ella no me haga daño a mí por asociación.

"¿Tienes que agravar a mis compañeras de prisión?" Exijo una vez Sheeba pone distancia.

"Si debo hacerlo." Es la simple respuesta de Jade y te puedo decir que ella realmente es satisfecha de sí misma.

Justo en ese momento, las dos mujeres con las que estaba jugando a las cartas regresan, con las manos llenas de rocas. Bueno, esto no puede ser bueno ...

"Hey Vega!" una de ellas me llama .

"¿Quieres jugar a las rocas? "pregunta la otra en un tono que me eriza la piel. Cualquier tipo de juego de la cárcel que tiene "rocas" como parte de su nombre no puede ser indolora . Pero creo que negarme a jugar no sera menos terrible, a jugar.

"Sí ... Claro ... " Les digo. Miro a mis amigos por última vez, rogando con mis ojos para que por favor me saquen de aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Ellos simplemente me miran con solemnidad y se alejan para salir, pero me las arreglo para atrapar la mirada de Jade antes que ella se vaya y observo que sus ojos están llenos de miedo y preocupación por mí, lo que envía de una pequeña ola de calor a través de mi pecho. Le lanzo una sonrisa débil y ella intenta devolver antes de girar sobre sus talones y ponerse al día con los demás. Me dirijo a las mujeres que están sonriendo con aire de suficiencia .

"Así que ... " Yo empiezo a preguntar, seguida de una risa nerviosa. "¿Dónde están mis rocas?"

"Oh, no, tienes que conseguirlas sin embargo ..." La que me hubiese golpeado con el palo me informa con una sonrisa. " te pones de pie junto a la pared, y nosotras te tiramos piedras a ti. " Mis ojos se abren y mi mandíbula cae . " Consigues diez puntos por cada roca que logras agarran con las manos . "

"Pero cuidado," la otra advierte. "Te quitamos cinco puntos si derramas algo de sangre."

"Y ocho si caes inconsciente." yo trago.

"Uh ... no sé si realmente me siento con animo de estar jugando"

"Vega! Victoria!" una voz masculina fuerte llama de repente. Me doy la vuelta y veo a uno de los guardias de la noche anterior, dándome un gesto para que yo vaya por detrás de la valla de la visita.

"Esa soy yo! Voy en camino!" Le grito mientras corro hacia él, agradeciendo a los cielos por la interrupción. Les doy una mirada a las mujeres frustradas antes de llegar a la valla.

"Tienes que venir conmigo ahora." Ordena, al abrir la puerta. Lo sigo a través de los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la misma habitación en la que estuvimos en la noche anterior e inmediatamente mi corazón da un vuelco al pensar en quién podría estar detrás de esa puerta. Efectivamente entro en la habitación para ver a Jade pie junto a la pequeña mesa en el centro, dando golpecitos con el pie, nerviosa. Su rostro se relaja visiblemente en cuanto me ve y una amplia sonrisa tira de mis labios.

"Hey ..." ella respira.

"Jade, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?" pregunto.

"Yo les dije que iba a quedarme atrás y ver si podía hablar con los presos en el pabellón de psicóticos." Ella dice casualmente. "¿Cómo estás?" , añade en voz baja.

"Estoy bien ..." dije con un suspiro. "Bueno, tan bien como puedo estar pensando en el hecho de que no he tomado una ducha y la comida aquí sabe peor que..." me paro a media frase cuando noto el guardia aún se encuentra en la sala, de pie junto a la puerta con una mirada fija sobre el pecho de Jade. Mis cejas se disparan y me vuelvo a Jade que acaba notando lo mismo.

"¡Hey!" Ella llama chasqueando los dedos para romper el trance en el que parece estar el guardia "¿Te importa?" ella ladra, disparándole una mirada asesina. Sus ojos se abren y él sale corriendo de la habitación después murmurando que él va a estar de vuelta en cinco minutos a buscarme. Jade deja escapar un fuerte suspiro y vuelve su atención hacia mí. "Mira, Vega," ella comienza, pasándose la mano por el pelo. "Escuché lo que sucedió con el Canciller de esta mañana. Las cosas no pintan demasiado bien y ... bueno, la idea de que tu estancia en este lugar de mierda por más tiempo del necesario es ... Dios, yo simplemente no me gusta la idea de que sufras en cualquier manera que no es causada por mí, ¿sabes? "

No es exactamente el comentario más dulce en el mundo, pero el hecho de que viene de Jade West hace que se sienta increíble. Siento que me sonrojaba como una pequeña sonrisa crece en mi cara.

"¿Estás preocupada por mí?." Murmuro. Y ella arruga la cara en la confusión. "Tu ... tu te preocupas por mí." Yo digo mientras que mi rubor se intensifica. Ella pone los ojos y una sonrisa divertida aparece en sus labios.

"Dios, Vega ..." Ella se ríe. "Por favor, no me digas que vas a tener un momento, cada vez que digo algo relativamente agradable para ti. Porque no sé si puedo manejar todo el estrógeno que deseas liberar a esta amistad." No puedo evitar reírme de eso, mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirándola tímidamente. "Tori, escúchame, y escúchame bien porque yo probablemente nunca voy a decir esto en voz alta otra vez. Así que te sugiero que lo guardes en alguna carpeta oscura dentro de su cerebro etiquetado _'Preciosos Momentos de Vomitos de Tori_'." Yo rió y asiento con la cabeza para que ella continúe, mi corazón latiendo en la anticipación. Ella se acerca a mí y pone ambas manos sobre mis hombros, que me sostiene en su lugar y se ve que me muera en el ojo antes de hablar. "Molesta". Yo frunzo el ceño. "Esa fue la única palabra que podría utilizar para describir la forma en que te veía antes. Bueno, uno de los muchos otros sinónimos." Yo frunzo el ceño aún más. "Pero, por alguna maldita razón, has crecido en mí, Vega. Me gusta tenerte cerca. Me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta hablar contigo. Me gustas ... tu." Me sonrojo y sonrió. Ella pone los ojos. "No me preguntes por qué, no me preguntes cómo. Pero ahora me encuentro con ganas de que estés a mi alrededor. Querer estar cerca de ti. Yo no tengo ni puta idea de cómo funcionan las amistades y lo que vas a esperar o lo que debes esperar de mí, pero, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que puedo recordar, me siento feliz. No sólo el contenta, o apaciguada, realmente feliz conmigo misma. Y tal vez Beck tenía razón acerca de toda esa mierda que había estado diciendo de cómo mi vida estaba en necesidad de algo con los sentimientos y todo eso, pero," ella mira hacia abajo en el suelo y luego levanta lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con la mía de nuevo. "Tengo la sensación de que eres lo que yo necesitaba. " Ella dice en voz baja , y mi corazón casi se detiene. "Así que sí ... me preocupo por ti. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?" Ella sonríe. "Tú eres mi mejor amiga." Y ahora mi corazón se alinea completamente plano. "Y no estoy diciendo esto por los últimos dos días, o porque realmente no hay mucha competencia para el puesto, sino porque ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la única, aparte de quizás Beck, que siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Aun cuando yo no lo vi, o no quería verlo. Siempre estuviste ahí. Siempre te preocupabas. Y, yo quiero ser capaz algún día de decir que llegué a ser tan buen amiga para ti como tú has sido para mí... " ella termina con una sonrisa tímida. Me quedo ahí, completamente atónita. Ella hace una mueca y da un paso atrás. "Ahora, por favor, por el amor de Dios, no llores y hagas que me arrepienta de todo... " Ella suplica, dejó escapar una pequeña risa y agito mi cabeza diciendo "no", incluso cuando ya siento el ardor familiar detrás mis ojos. Hay un leve golpe en la puerta y sé que nuestro tiempo disponible termino. Se aclara la garganta y me mira seriamente de nuevo. "Vamos a ir a hablar con el Canciller en una hora para pedirle que cambie de opinión por última vez. Si por alguna razón no funciona, no me importa lo que digas, yo te voy a sacar de aquí." La puerta se abre antes de que pueda responder, y los movimientos del guardia que es el momento para que lo siga al exterior. Miro a Jade y ella me da una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora acompañado por un movimiento de cabeza. Sigo detrás del guardia y me encuentro sonriendo como un idiota todo el camino hasta el patio. tengo la sensación de inundación caliente en mi estómago de que todo va a estar bien ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Mataste al pulpo del hombre?" Escupo con incredulidad, a la que Robbie simplemente da una inclinación de cabeza avergonzado. Niego con la cabeza cuando las ganas de darle una bofetada en la cara se hace más difícil y más difícil de suprimir.

Dos horas después de la visita de Jade había estado sentada fuera, en silencio masticando algunas setas cubiertas de salsa que una de las internas me había ofrecido a cambio de mi promesa de no matarla o cometer asalto sobre su globo ocular, cuando oí voces familiares procedentes de el interior del edificio. De repente, veo que Trina, Jade, Cat y Robbie los metieron al patio, vistiendo de coincidencia los mismos monos de color naranja. Oigo una explosión parecida detrás de mí y cuando me vuelvo hacia el lado de los hombres en la cárcel. Estoy sorprendida de ver a Beck y Andre en una situación similar. Muy pronto me sentí la necesidad de saber los detalles de cómo y por qué llegaron a unirse a mí en la casa grande.

"Increíble." Exclamo mientras camino de un lado a otro delante de la valla. "Maldita-sea-increíble!"

"Tori, relájate ..." Andre intenta tranquilizarme desde donde él está de pie junto a Beck en el otro lado de la valla. Robbie se mantiene con la cabeza gacha, y yo todavía no entiendo ¿qué diablos está haciendo en este lado de todos modos? Quiero decir, yo sé que no es la representación de la masculinidad gritando pero-oh no importa. Grandes ojos de Cat siguen mis movimientos, como se pone nerviosa al lado del chico huraño. Una alerta Trina, escanea frenéticamente el patio, por temor a que va a ser presa de las mujeres por su belleza y gracia, mientras que Jade simplemente está allí con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, sin decir una palabra.

"¿Relájate? ¿Relájate?" Lloro. "Andre, estamos en la cárcel! Yo no sé si ustedes entiende la gravedad de la situación!"

"Bueno, quejándote de la situación no va a ayudar, ahora o ¿sí?" Jade ladra. Muevo la cabeza en dirección a ella, sorprendida de verla mirándome fijamente a mí, y te puedo decir que no está fingiendo o jugando su papel, ella realmente se siente molesto por mí. "Así que ¿por qué no golpeas al nerd y con un carajos te relajas?" Siento la ira hervía ya través de mí burbuja aún más hacia ella maliciosamente.

"Bueno, perdóname por flipar un poco sobre el hecho de que mi única esperanza para salir de este lugar está ahora de pie junto a mí en la misma situación!" Escupo. Y a pesar de que mi declaración sonaba como si estuviera hablando del grupo en su conjunto, lo sé Jade recibió el comentario que tiré a propósito hacia ella. Un pequeño destello de los flashes heridos a través de sus ojos antes de que ella mira hacia otro lado y me siento inmediatamente terrible. No fue culpa de Jade. Y no tampoco era de Robbie ya sea ... Bueno, es un poco fue su culpa, pero gritarle o golpearle que no nos va a sacar de aquí con mayor rapidez. Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro y me dejé caer hacia atrás contra la valla.

"Sikowitz está en algún lugar allá afuera." Oigo la voz segura de Beck detrás de mí. "Estoy seguro de que él está pensando algo para sacarnos de aquí." Genial, nuestra esperanza ahora reside únicamente en las manos de Erwin Sikowitz. Yo simplemente asentí y dejé escapar otro suspiro.

Durante la siguiente media hora, todos hacemos un poco nuestra propia cosa. Beck y Andre desaparecen en algún lugar de la rama masculina. Cat se escapa sin duda para tratar de hacer nuevos amigas. Trina, Jade y yo de pie torpemente de espalda en la reja,mientras Robbie va y pide a los guardias de nuevo por qué está en el lado de las mujeres de la prisión cuando él es "claramente un niño". Jade me ha estado evitando por completo desde nuestro pequeño estallido. Sigo tratando de hacer contacto visual y hacerle saber que lo siento, pero cada vez que atrapo su mirada rápidamente se ve en otro lugar. De repente, Trina comienza golpeando nerviosamente en mi brazo.

"Uh ... Gran dama de miedo viene." Ella gime. "Gran dama de miedo viene!" Doy vuelta para ver lo que está hablando y veo a Sheeba haciendo sus deberes con lentitud. Hijo de la pop tart! Justo lo que necesitábamos ...

"Oh, bien!" Me quejo. "Es la que llamaste grande y estúpida el otro día!"

"Lo que sea, yo no tengo miedo a esta chica." Jade camina hasta Sheeba, que se eleva sobre ella.

"Así que ..." Sheeba dice con voz cansada. "¿Todavía me veo grande y estúpida?"

"Está bien, escucha material de primera," Jade comienza desafiante. "Es mejor que sólo se da vuelta alrededor y te alejas de mí porque-hmph!" ella es corta súbitamente, cuando una gigantesca mano de Sheeba está cubriendo su cara y arrojándola al suelo con un movimiento rápido. "Me gusta estar en el suelo." Jade todavía tiene la audacia de responder.

Me quedo congelada en estado de shock mirando a Jade cuando de pronto Trina trae a mi atención que Sheeba es de ninguna manera a terminado con ella, ya que actualmente está tomando un gran palo de madera y sólo puedo imaginar lo que planea hacer con él. Algo dentro de mí hace clic y yo salto delante de la reclusa más peligroso de la prisión.

"Hey Hey, hey, hey!" Grito. "Katuv Wasov!"

"¿Bul Habaca?" Sheeba grita indignada.

"Ella es mi amiga." Repito firmemente. Jade me mira y luego a Sheeba y doy gracias a la fuerza que ella tiene el suficiente sentido común para estar de acuerdo.

"Sí, somos-somos muy cercanas". Ella tartamudea.

"Tienes suerte ..." Sheeba gruñe sosteniendo el palo para el cuello de Jade. "Americana". Deja caer el palo y se aleja mientras yo ofrezco Jade mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda!" Ella asiente. ¿Es una broma? Tienes que estar bromeando.

"Ella te hubiera comido!" Exclamo. Ella me mira por un momento y luego de nuevo a la tierra.

"A ella no le hubiera gustado mi sabor ..." Ella murmura.

Justo en ese momento Cat finalmente aparece, nos informó que la razón de su desaparición fue el hecho de que se unió a una pandilla de prisión.

Dios, estas personas van a ser el final de mí! Que estaba mejor cuando estaba aquí sola.

De repente, detrás de nosotros , uno extraño soldado comienza a llamar nuestra atención. Nos miramos unos a otros en la confusión antes de que él se revela a sí mismo como Sikowitz en un traje de soldado Yerbaniano que compró en la tienda de regalos del hotel . ¿Por qué demonios iban a vender eso a los civiles?, no tengo ni idea ... nos informa que él fue capaz de poner sus manos en un camión de pato de un agricultor . Sus planes consisten en que nos recogió en la carretera de acceso detrás de la cárcel de mañana por la noche , pero por lo que contar con un plan para escapar con el fin de llegar a la camioneta , él dice que estamos por nuestra cuenta, y desaparece. Cat pronto abandona , así que cuando ella descubre sus nuevos amigos de pandillas, emocionado saltando sobre ellos, y pronto ella las tiene todas a bailar una extraña coreografía que sólo el gato se le ocurriría. Miro fijamente ellas y una idea pronto se me ocurre cómo podemos salir de aquí mañana por la noche para satisfacer Sikowitz . Corro a Sheeba que está de pie junto a la valla haciendo ojos seductores en uno de los hombres del otro lado que sonríe más por miedo que por la lujuria.

"Sheeba Hey!" Yo la llamo. "Todos estos prisioneros ... ellos te escucharán ¿verdad?" Ella asiente con la cabeza. "¿Quieres salir de aquí?" Yo digo dándole un guiño insinuante. Rápidamente se entiende y sonríe a cambio. La siguiente parte de mi plan es complicado, ya que se trata de conseguir una audiencia con el Canciller. Voy con los guardias que se encuentran actualmente en servicio que resultan ser los mismos que han participado en mis reuniones secretas con Jade. Les pido que me lleven a ver al canciller para que pueda confesar la verdad. Están de acuerdo de inmediato, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando no quieren ver una parte de mí a cambio de ello.

Cuando me toman ante el canciller, confieso mi crimen y le pido que asista un espectáculo que, junto con el resto de los presos, se presentará como una disculpa. Sorprendentemente, él está de acuerdo, por lo que chillo de alegría. Me llevan de nuevo a la prisión y conducido directamente a mi celda, ya que están a punto de apagar las luces. Y para mi sorpresa, me encontré paseando nerviosamente a Jade en el espacio entre las dos camas, se congela cuando me ve entrar. El guardia se va y cierra la puerta de hormigón pesado. Las celdas aquí todas consisten en pequeñas habitaciones con paredes de concreto, no hay barras. La única ventana pequeña de estar en la propia puerta y sólo es capaz de ser abierta desde el exterior. Tan pronto como se oye el clic de bloqueo en su lugar ella explota.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado?" Ella llora lanzando sus manos en el aire. Salto hacia atrás, sorprendida por su repentino arrebato.

"Yo-Yo fui a ver al Canciller ..." tartamudeo. "Tuve que preguntar si podíamos-Tengo un plan! Y-Y yo realmente creo que podría funcionar, sólo tenemos que"

"¿Y no pensaste a lo mejor en decirle a alguien a dónde ibas? En lugar de simplemente salir corriendo y desaparecer durante cuarenta malditos minutos" ella ladra, hirviendo de rabia. "No sabíamos a dónde fuiste! Sólo que esos dos malditos guardias se largaron contigo!" cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza. "Jesús, Vega!" Me quedo ahí, sin saber qué decir ... todavía no estoy acostumbrado al cuidado y protección de Jade. Me sorprende cada vez y yo no sé si eso va a disminuir pronto. Poco a poco me acerco a donde ella está de pie, los ojos todavía cerrados, mientras sus dedos sostienen el puente de su nariz.

"Lo siento ..." susurro poniendo una mano vacilante sobre su hombro. "Tienes razón, debería haber dicho algo. Yo sólo me puse tan emocionada porque este plan en realidad podría funciona y me concentré mucho y-lo siento. En serio Lo siento." La respiración de Jade se nivela un poco, pero ella todavía permanece con los ojos cerrados y la nariz pellizcada. Finalmente, ella suspira y deja que sus tensos hombros caigan.

"Dios, Vega ..." Ella se burla. "Sabes que yo realmente pensé que te habías ido a ofrecer a ti misma como una especie de sacrificio de una virgen a cambio de nuestra libertad" ella se ríe como ella cae sobre una de las camas. Me río y me siento en la cama de enfrente, mirándola.

"Espera ... ¿virgen?" pregunto, frunciendo las cejas. "¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía soy virgen?" Sonrío. Las cejas de Jade se disparan y ella me mira inquisitivamente. "Y no es que yo no estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, pero, ¿pensé que me alojaba con Cat?" Le pido antes de que llegue la oportunidad de comentar en mi declaración anterior.

"Eso significaba que tenía que compartir celda con Trina, y si no queremos añadir asesinato a nuestra lista de cargos, que realmente eso no podía pasar. Así que le dije al guardia el día de hoy que cambiara mi nombre con el de Cat y hacer que parezca como si fuera su error, para que nadie sospechara de por qué estaba eligiendo compartir celda contigo. Aunque, realmente dudo que nadie pondría en duda que deseo escapar de tu hermana ". Asiento con la cabeza en acuerdo.

"Espera". Jadeo de repente. "¿Cómo conseguiste que el guardia hiciera eso por ti?" Jade pone los ojos y se aparta de mí en la cama. "Jade ..." Acento en un tono de advertencia.

"Maldita sea, Tori! Sólo son pechos! Déjalo ir!"

**JADE**

"¿Sabes qué, Vega? Eso podría funcionar realmente." Digo con una sonrisa una vez que ella me acaba de decir acerca de su plan. "Realmente pusiste ese viejo cerebro para un buen uso de vez en cuando ..." bromeo. Ella me lanza una mirada asesina y saca la lengua, por lo que me hizo gracia.

"Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es pensar en una canción que ver y llegar a la coreografía." Ella murmura mientras se cae de nuevo en la cama. "Sólo espero que tengamos tiempo suficiente. Aprender todo en tan sólo unas pocas horas es difícil. Ahora añade enseñarlo a otros cincuenta prisioneros que nunca han bailado en su vida. Ugh ..." Ese es un largo tramo ... " De repente se me ocurre un idea.

"¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que tenemos que hacer es enseñarles la coreografía?" le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestiona levantando la cabeza para mirar por encima de mí.

"¿Recuerdas que el número que hicimos en el Flashback de los clásicos en el show del año pasado? ¿The Jackson 5 "I Want You Back"? "Sus ojos se iluminan y que se pone en una posición sentada en la cama.

"Sí! Fue el gran número al final!" Ella llora, y yo asiento. "Oh, Dios mío! Eso es perfecto!" ella se levanta y comienza la estimulación con entusiasmo. "Nosotros nos la sabemos ya, por lo que podemos dividir a los presos en grupos para que podamos enseñarles más rápido!"

"Ya está. Problema resuelto." Se da la vuelta y me da una sonrisa socarrona.

"Así que no eres solo una cara bonita." Yo simplemente la miro con una expresión aburrida. Su sonrisa desaparece y es reemplazada por su puchero infame. "¿Que, así que tu si te puedes burlar de mí por mi inteligencia, pero yo no te puedo molestar?" pregunta.

"Eso es correcto." Su mohín se profundiza, haciéndome sonreír internamente. "Hombre, no puedo creer que tienen luces apagadas a las nueve p.m. mierda" Gruño jugando con un hilo suelto en mi mono. "¿Qué diablos se supone que vamos a hacer en esta maldita caja?"

"Oh, vamos, Jade! Estoy segura de que podríamos pensar en algo para mantenernos mutuamente entretenidas ... ¿Podríamos jugar?" Me quejo. "¿Podríamos cantar?" Otro gemido. "¿Podríamos contar historias o algo así?".

"Y luego se puede poner en un traje de dinosaurio gigante verde y morado y obtener sus propio show diurnos para niños ..." murmuro. Tori deja escapar un resoplido de exasperación.

"Ok, está bien!" Ella asiente. "¿Qué es lo que tienes ganas de hacer?" Suspiro como dejé que mi cabeza colgar boca abajo de la cama, y me quedo mirando Vega.

"Podrías decirme acerca de la pérdida de su Carta-V ...", le digo en un tono travieso y muevo mis cejas. Ella se sonroja y deja escapar un gemido de su cuenta.

"¿Cómo sabia yo que no ibas a dejar pasar eso?" Ella gime.

"Porque me conoces demasiado bien, Vega. Felicitaciones por el logro de un nuevo nivel de experiencia de Jade. Ahora cuenta." Ella gime de nuevo, pero se sienta en la cama.

"Ok bien, ¿qué quieres saber?" ella dice de mala gana.

"¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuántos años? Y calificación? Vamos, Tori! Los fundamentos!" Numero cada punto con los dedos. Vega se sonroja imposiblemente más y toma una respiración profunda.

"Fue hace cuatro meses, por lo que ya tenía dieciséis años ..."

"Hace cuatro meses que estuvo con ese tipo Steven ¿no? el imbécil que te engaño con la chica del web-show?" Ella mira hacia abajo y asiente con la cabeza. "Maldición ... Eso apesta." Murmuro.

"Yeah. Perdí mi virginidad con un idiota estúpido en el asiento trasero de su coche. Cómo cliché de mí." Ella agrega con amargura.

"Bueno, ¿al menos era bueno?" Pido mientras me muevo de modo que ahora estoy en mi estómago mirándola a ella. Ella permanece en silencio por un momento mientras se lo piensa.

"Um ... no lo sé. ¿Supongo?" , dice con un encogimiento de hombros. "Quiero decir, yo no tengo nada que compararlo, así que ...", se ríe nerviosamente y se ruboriza de nuevo. La miro con incredulidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?" Lloro mientras me elevo a mí misma en mis codos. "¿No disfrutaste? ¿Tuviste un orgasmo?" Y te juro que nunca he visto a Tori Vega volverse tan roja.

"Jade" Ella llora con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella levanta sus manos para ahuecar sus oídos. Solté una carcajada ruidosa y dejé mi cara caer en la cama para ahogar mi arrebato. Me calmo yo misma un poco y miro hacia atrás justo para ver que todavía está de color rojo brillante con una expresión de puro terror en su rostro. Empiezo a reír de nuevo.

"Dios, Vega!" Me las arreglo para decir finalmente recuperando el control. "Nunca pensé que fueras tan mojigata!"

"Yo no lo soy!" -grita indignada. "Es solo que-Es que no creo que tenemos que hablar de esas cosas personales."

"Oh Vega, relájate!" Me río. "Yo no estoy pidiendo que dibujes para mí, o me das la obra teatral de detalles del juego ..." Ella ahora cubre sus ojos y sacude la cabeza. "Fue una simple pregunta " sí "o 'no'!" Ella continúa negando con la cabeza, pero veo que el color está volviendo lentamente a su normalidad. "¿Y?" Empujo. "¿Sí? ¿O no?"

"Yo-Yo ... no lo sé." Ella murmura. "¿Cómo se supone que debes saber?" La miro y me golpeo con la palma en la frente.

"Entonces eso es un no." Digo inexpresiva. Sus ojos se arrugan y ella levanta una ceja.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo-cómo lo sabes?"

"Confía en mí, tu lo sabrías." Ella mira hacia abajo y te puedo decir que está un poco desanimada y avergonzada por todo el asunto. "Pero bueno! Está bien, probablemente el próximo chico no sea un idiota, y le gustes tu realmente. Así que va a contar como la primera vez!" Exclamo con una sonrisa feliz. Ella me mira y una sonrisa tira lentamente a sus labios.

"Sí ... supongo."

"Mi primera vez no fue nada bueno tampoco." Dejo escapar. "Tanto él como yo no sabíamos qué coño estamos haciendo. Todo era incómodo y doloroso. Y el llego antes de que yo llegara a quitarme la camisa!" Me río. "Ah, y no no me refiero a Beck, si eso es lo que estás pensando." Aclaro por lo que sus cejas se disparan por la sorpresa. "Su nombre era Gavin, y él era el hijo de uno de los socios del trabajo de mi papá. Acababa de cumplir los quince y el los diecisiete años. Mi padre fue el anfitrión de una cena de negocios en la casa e insistió en que yo tuviera mi mejor comportamiento. '_No me avergüences ahora, Jadelyn.'_ Él había dicho. _'Usa las habilidades de actuación que te enseñan en esa escuela demasiada cara para que puedas actuar como una mujer joven y decente´_. Así que le mostré lo decente que podía actuar, follando con el hijo adolescente de su compañero en la parte superior de su escritorio en su estudio ". Mi estela luminosa que es mi sonrisa se tambalea.

Una inmersión repentina en el colchón me saca de mis pensamientos y me gire para ver Vega sentada a mi lado en la cama. No es hasta que limpia mis mejillas con el dorso de su mano que me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Levanto la vista hacia ella, confundida y ella simplemente sonríe con ternura, con comprensión. Ella tira de mi hombro para que yo pueda pasar en la cama y descansar mi cabeza en su regazo, a la que lo hago inmediatamente. Ella comienza suavemente pasando los dedos por el pelo con una mano, y acariciando mi rostro con la otra. Dejé que mis ojos revolotean cerrados y tan pronto como lo hacen me siento dos nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, que Tori suavemente acaricia quitandola a distancia.

"Normalmente no me gusta hablar mal de la gente." Ella dice en voz baja . "Especialmente las personas que no conozco personalmente... Pero creo que tu padre es un Idiota. " Mis ojos se abren de golpe y me le quedo mirando en estado de shock . Ella sonríe y continúa."Por tener una hermosa hija tan, increíble y única", dice ella mientras delicadamente pasa un dedo por encima de mi ceja perforada . "tan, talentosa y determinada . " Otros escapes de lacrimógenos y una vez más los barre rápidamente lejos con un dedo suave. "Y sin embargo, tratarla como si ella no es digna. Como si ella no está a la altura de sus expectativas. De sus logros." Un delgado dedo caliente corre por encima de mi ceja opuesta , haciendo que mis ojos se cierren de nuevo. "Sin darse cuenta de que su verdadero logro, su primera y única creación digna, ha sido, y siempre serás ... tu. "

Aprieto los ojos cerrados y siento múltiples lágrimas por mi cara. Es como si ya no estoy en control de mi propio cuerpo, de mis propias reacciones, de mis sentimientos. Me siento débil y entumecida. Lista para simplemente caer y ahogarme en el mar de emociones que actualmente me agobia. Me toma un momento para darme cuenta de que estoy sollozando en silencio ahora. Siento a Tori desplazarse suavemente la cabeza de su regazo a la cama, donde se dirije a mi lado y asumir una posición semi fetal a medida que continúo llorando. No reconozco la mitad de las cosas que estoy sintiendo, y la conmoción me lleva a la confusión que comienza a transformarse en frustración, y con el tiempo se transformará en ira, ya que las cosas que no entiendo tienen esa frecuencia a hacer. No tiene sentido. Simplemente no tiene ni un puto sentido. Me siento rota, muy rota, cuando yo siempre me he enorgullecido de mantener todo en conjunto, segura, y en conjunto. Pero entonces ¿por qué me siento como que me estoy cayendo a pedazos? ¿Como si fuera deshecho? ¿Rompiendo las costuras? Demasiado débil para mantener mi entereza más.

Todo mi control se me está escapando de mis manos ... y estoy completamente paralizada. No puedo moverme, no puedo luchar, no puedo respirar.

De repente, unas manos delgadas se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura y siento un cálido cuerpo contra mi espalda. Suave cabello largo le hace cosquillas a mi piel como la cara se entierra entre mi cuello y el hombro, susurrando palabras dulces tranquilizadoras a mí oído. Ella se aferra a mí con fuerza, me dice a través de su abrazo se que está bien, que lo puedo dejar salir. Que lo debo dejar ir. Debido a que ella estará aquí para mantenerme junta. Ella va a impedir que me desintegre, que no me sienta como deshecho. Ella presiona suaves besos en mi pelo, enviando un calor en todo mi cuerpo. Sanando desde adentro hacia afuera. Poniendo de nuevo juntos, los pedazos rotos que hasta ahora sólo habían sido barridos bajo la alfombra. Y no es hasta que me envuelve por completo, hasta que ha cubierto cada centímetro de mí con sus caricias y susurros tranquilizadores, no es sino hasta entonces que me dejo llevar. Ahí es cuando lo dejo ir.

_Cuando puedo volver a respirar_.

* * *

><p>Y aquí señoras y señores empieza la verdadera amistad JORI que da inicio al romance Jori.<p>

Respuestas a los Reviews: **mica** (yeap! Jade mostró sus pechos, todo en nombre de la amistad, eso y porque tenia ganas de ver a Tori, espero este capítulo te haya gustado) **.10** (gracias por el review, se aprecia, espero y sigas disfrutando de esta historia) **mazaka-san** (tu no te preocupes, trato de actualizar semanalmente, hay que tener paciencia, de echo a veces algunos párrafos me dan problemas debido a que a veces no quiero que queden con un sentido muy literal de la traducción) **Cheshire Megurine** (no tienes que lamentar nada, tengo entendido que todos tenemos una vida detrás de fanfiction, así que a veces es entendible que no puedas comentar todos los capítulos, espero y tus trámites se logren a como deseas, lo de los pechos de Jade es todo en nombre de la amistad, saludos a ti también que estés bien)

Háganme saber si les gusto el capitulo.

Regalenme un Review, no pierden ni cinco minutos a menos que sean como yo y empiezan a divagar, en lo que quieren decir, y al final escriben un montón de cosas que ni al caso pero dejan un review (el ejemplo perfecto, como ahora en este ultimo párrafo). Gracias a lo que agregan la historia como favorita y que la siguen. Dejar review no mata (creo... Nah! En serio que no mata, o ya estaría muerta)

Nos leemos la semana que viene, Ciao (°-°)/


	8. ¿De vuelta a la normalidad?

**Victorious no me pertenece. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>TORI<strong>

Ruidos fluctuantes del bulbo luz de arriba me despiertan. Parpadeo varias veces intentando ajustar los ojos y traer a mi mente en un estado de conciencia plena. Mis ojos comienzan a centrarse algo atontada por lo que hay en mi entorno.

Negro. Todo lo que veo es negro.

Arrugo la cara en la confusión y trato de esforzarme, hasta que me doy cuenta que tengo mis movimientos limitados por el hecho de que estoy enredado en algo. Algo cálido y suave.

Y se está moviendo.

Mis ojos se abren y estoy a punto de gritar cuando, en algún lugar dentro de esta maraña de mi pensamiento me encuentro, siento algo que se parece mucho a una mano cubre la mía y esta apoyada sobre una superficie suave y cálida que se eleva y cae en una ritmo constante.

Me doy cuenta que no estoy enredado en algo, pero en realidad en alguien.

Jade.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior calan poco a poco mi mente confusa. Jade y yo habíamos estado hablando, y entonces ella se había echado a llorar, así que habíamos mantenido juntas hasta que ella se quedó dormida y entonces creo que me había quedado dormida también. De alguna manera terminamos aún más entrelazada en cada una mas de lo que hubiera sido posible. Desde nuestras piernas cerradas a nuestro cabello enredados. Su espalda aún se presiona contra mi frente, con el brazo izquierdo cubierto a través de su estómago. Sus dedos, de la mano que sentí antes, se entrelazan con los míos y estan apretados contra su pecho. Mi brazo derecho está curvado en virtud de ella, trabajando como una almohada y completamente dormido, mientras mi cara se presiona contra la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo que explica por qué sólo veo negro. A juzgar por los latidos de su corazón en mi mano, y la forma en que su aliento choca de manera constante en mi brazo, te puedo decir que todavía está profundamente dormida. No quiero despertarla, y estoy segura de que tratar de apartarme de nuestro abrazo intrincado hará exactamente eso, así que decido permanecer inmóvil hasta que despierte por su cuenta. Dejé que mi cuerpo se relaje mientras mi mente se queda sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior ...

Dios, yo nunca había visto Jade así. Claro que la había visto llorar antes. Al igual que cuando ella había venido a mi casa con una cometa rota y me rogó que la ayudara a regresar con Beck. Pero incluso ese tiempo no era ni de lejos tan malo como esto había sido. Era como si todas sus paredes, todas sus defensas, todas sus ataduras, se habían derrumbado repentinamente, dejándola completamente expuesta, no sólo a mí, sino a sí misma también. Ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo al darse cuenta de lo herida y rota que estaba realmente.

Me encuentro acercándome más por lo que recuerdo cómo su expresión de dolor había sido cuando ella habló de su padre. Sólo pensar en ello me hace sentir enojada de nuevo. Incluso a través de la breve interacción que tuve con él el tiempo que asistió a su obra que me di cuenta de que no era el más amoroso y cariñoso de los padres. Su expresión tan fría y distante. Jade había estado tratando tan duro para impresionarlo y aun admitiendo que él había pensado que su obra era excelente parecía forzado y poco sincero. Apuesto a que fue ese tipo de cosas que la llevaron a hacer lo que hizo con ese tipo Gavin ... Cierro los ojos mientras siento que mi corazón se aprieta en mi pecho. El hecho de que ella sentía la necesidad de sacrificarse a sí misma a través de eso sólo para fastidiarlo, para llamar su atención a través de esos medios, ya que nada más había funcionado.

No es justo. Él es la razón por la que hizo todas esas paredes a su alrededor. Él es la razón por la que no le permite a nadie ver su verdadero yo. Él es la razón por la que está tan rota ... Y no es justo. No es justo! Nadie debería tener que sentirse tan abatido y sin valor por nadie! Mucho menos por su propio padre! Él es el único que no la merecía. Él es el que está demasiado ciego para ver lo absolutamente increíble que ella es. Qué es bella dentro y por fuera. Y el hecho de que en las profundidades de su exterior aparentemente se ve dura y confiada, yacía dudas infinitas e inseguridades que le molesta aún más. Me pregunto ¿dónde está su madre en todo esto? ¿Ella la compensara por su padre? ¿O es tan mala, si no incluso peor? El pensamiento me eriza la piel.

"Te ayudaré a ver." Le susurro en su cuello. "Te ayudaré a ver lo increíble que eres." Y no estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que quiero decir con eso, o cómo siquiera voy a lograrlo. Todo lo que sé es que tengo una necesidad repentina de cuidar de ella, para protegerla, para hacerle ver lo que yo veo en ella ...

En ese momento ella comienza a moverse. Siento que inhala profundamente y comienza estirando las piernas por su cuenta cuando de repente se congela y se pone tensa, sin duda sorprendida como si estuviera dándose cuenta de la posición en que se encuentra, también yo me quede quieta, incluso conteniendo la respiración esperando a ver cuál será su reacción. Con el tiempo la siento a relajarse y su agarre en mi mano suaviza mientras corre tentativamente el pulgar por mis nudillos. Aliviada, cierro mis ojos y dejo escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

"Tori?" Ella susurra.

"Hmm?"

"No puedo sentir la mitad de mi puto cuerpo." Me río suavemente y presiono mi cara en su cabello mientras siento sus propias risas vibrar por todo su cuerpo.

"Eso hace que seamos dos." Murmuro, pero no intento moverme y ella tampoco, en vez de eso, simplemente sigue acariciando mi mano. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos más, y por alguna razón no es extraño o raro. De hecho, es todo lo contrario, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo la parte donde Jade West abraza a Tori Vega. Sonrío al pensar en eso.

"Lo siento por lo de ayer." De repente deja escapar. Frunzo mis cejas y empiezo a abrir la boca para hablar, pero ella continúa rápidamente. "N-no sé por qué me puse toda estúpida y patética ... nada de eso nunca me había pasado antes." Ella deja escapar una risita avergonzada. "Yo sólo ... Sólo espero que eso no haga que me veas de manera diferente ... como que soy débil y tonta o algo así." Ella calla y puedo escuchar el miedo en su voz. Al igual que ella tiene realmente miedo de que después de haber revelado una parte tan cruda de sí misma hará que la vea como menos. Saco mi brazo de debajo de su cabeza para que yo pueda levantarme en mi codo y mirarla. Vuelve la cabeza un poco para poder sostener mi mirada, aún sosteniendo firmemente a mi otra mano.

"Jade", empiezo, mirando profundamente a sus asustados ojos verdes. "Nada, ¿ok? Nada, Absolutamente nadie me dice que pensar, mucho menos de ti. Por favor, no vuelvas a pensar así." Ella mira hacia otro lado brevemente, pero su mirada finalmente vuelve a encontrarse con la mía. Le doy una sonrisa tierna y continúo. "En todo caso, cuanto más me permites verte, más aprendo de ti" Yo uso mi mano recientemente liberada para meter suavemente un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja. "y es cuando mi respeto y admiración por ti crece más." Ella pone los ojos en blanco ante mis palabras, pero su rubor y su sonrisa demuestra que está aliviada. "Siempre seras Jade _'__la patea traseros__'_ West para mí." Agrego con un guiño. Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente mientras sigue mirándome. "¿Qué?" le pregunto en voz baja.

"Es sólo-Me sorprendes ... el efecto que tienes en mí." Ella murmura y mi corazón da saltos. "Al igual, siento que las cosas de manera diferente ... verlas de otra manera. Y normalmente, eso sería asustar a la mierda en mí." añade con una sonrisa leve. "Pero contigo, es como si yo no tuviera que tener miedo, ¿sabes? Siento que voy a estar bien ... Y creo que me debe asustar al máximo, pero extrañamente, no", continúa mirando mis ojos y todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarla de vuelta. De repente, ella cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. "El hecho de que yo siquiera te estoy diciendo esto es una locura ..." Ella dice con una sonrisa, levantando su mano libre a la cara y pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "Dios, ¿En qué coño me estás convirtiendo, Vega?" ella llora de manera espectacular, haciéndome reír.

"¿Podría ser? ¿Estoy causando que Jade West tenga sentimientos?" Bromeo, llevando la mano a la boca mientras finjo estar sorprendida. Ella sonríe y me da un puñetazo en broma en el hombro.

"Vamos, vamos, no te pongas demasiado engreída Vega ..." me advierte mientras ella se sienta y se estira. Sigo riendo y hago lo mismo, causando varios huesos en mi cuerpo tronar. "¿Está bien la abuela?" Ella se burla.

"Hey, tú eres el que usa mi pobre cuerpo como una almohada y una manta humana para abrazar toda la noche!"

"Y si alguna vez le cuentas a otra alma viviente de eso voy a utilizar tu cuerpo como una diana humana!" Ella asiente agarrando la almohada y tirarla contra a mí, rie cuando el impacto casi hace que me caiga de la cama. Me agache con fingida inocencia y rápidamente tiro la almohada de nuevo, perdiendo la cabeza por unas buenas seis pulgadas. Ella me mira impresionada.

El sonido de la cerradura deslizándose y abriendo la puerta nos sobresalta a ambas y yo salto rápidamente a la otra cama y trato de actuar tan casual como pueda doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y cruzando las piernas. Jade pone los ojos y me lanza una sonrisa sarcástica y los pulgares arriba justo cuando la puerta se abre y comenzamos otro, y espero que nuestro ultimo día en esta prisión Yerbaniana.

Después de informar al resto del grupo sobre el plan, nos pusimos a trabajar. Con la ayuda de Sheeba, hemos sido capaces de reunir a un grupo de los presos más capaces y empezamos a enseñarles la coreografía. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos a un grupo de diez para hacer las cosas más rápido, y después de unas tres horas de enseñar separados empezamos haciendo una gran practica juntos. Todo se veía perfecto y yo tenía más fe en que este plan realmente funcionara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"El canciller está aquí!" Cat susurra mientras ella mira a escondidas a través de las cortinas.

"Ok, chicos eso es todo." Digo pasando por mis amigos. "Si lo hacemos bien, estaremos fuera de aquí esta noche." Todos ellos nos damos animo afirmando y asintiendo y Jade me guiña el ojo, sin ser vista por el resto. Sonrío y vuelvo hacia la cortina cuando oigo como Scradis comienza nuestra introducción. Es nuestra señal, hacemos nuestro camino y empezamos la canción. Aparte de varios errores de Sheeba, el rendimiento va por impecablemente. El final de la canción se está acercando y mi corazón se siente como si fueran a sacarlo de mi pecho. Tal como estaba previsto, nos dirigimos a la cortina ya que el resto de los prisioneros continuan el baile, eso nos da tiempo para llegar a la carretera de acceso. Tan pronto como el Cat esta más allá de la cortina que salimos corriendo por la salida lateral que Sikowitz nos aseguró que estaría desbloqueada. Efectivamente, tan pronto como Beck gira la perilla de la puerta, se abre para revelar una vieja y oxidada camioneta con una imagen de un pato en un lado. Todos tenemos prisa y comenzamos a subirnos en el interior del mismo modo las alarmas de la prisión se encienden, lo que significa que ahora son conscientes de nuestra fuga .

"¡Espera!" Sikowitz agarra mi brazo antes de que pueda saltar sobre el camión. "¿Quién es ese tipo?" él apunta a Sheeba.

"Él es ... una mujer." Le digo sin aliento y le oigo murmurar un 'Buen Gandhi' detrás de mí cuando me subo en la camioneta y él hace su camino a la parte delantera del camión. Me dejo caer al lado de Andre y descanso mi cabeza en una caja mientras trato de recuperar el aliento. Sikowitz comienza a encender el camión e irnos. No es hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando estamos navegando hacia el océano y la isla de Yerba no es más que un pequeño punto en la distancia que mi corazón comienza a relajarse, y puedo tomar una respiración profunda.

El agricultor y propietario de la camioneta de pato también pasó a ser un pescador (y uno de los hombres más ricos de Yerba, de ahí por qué él era el único que parecía ser dueño de un vehículo de motor actual). Había accedido a llevarnos a la costa de Italia en su pequeño barco de pesca a cambio de doce cajas de salsa Yerbaniana hecha en prisión, que Sikowitz había logrado robar usando su falso disfraz de soldado. La Embajada de Estados Unidos en Italia había arreglado los billetes de avión para que volvamos a estar primero en California mañana por la mañana, y toda esta locura por fin haya terminado.

Exhalo profundamente mientras me apoyo en la barandilla del barco y miro hacia fuera sobre el océano en lo que todavía podía estar la isla bajo la luz de la luna.

"No estás pensando en saltar ¿o sí?" Oigo que Jade me pregunta cuando ella viene y se inclina a mi lado en la barandilla.

"Tu no estás pensando en lanzarme a mí ¿verdad?" Pregunto mientras la miro con una expresión de preocupación falsa.

"Por muy tentador que suena", dice ella. "No me gustaría ver ese hermoso traje que llevas en ruinas."

"Oh, se me ve muy bonito ¿no?" Yo digo girando alrededor de ella. Ella se ríe y se da la vuelta, presionando la espalda contra la barandilla mientras ella me mira. "Hace resaltar mis piernas ¿no?" Jalo la tela holgada sobre mis muslos. "Y las viejas manchas de sangre y de aceite realmente resaltan a cabo mis ojos ¿a que sí lo hacen?" Pongo mis manos bajo la barbilla y bato mis pestañas.

"Oh sí ..." Jade hace un gruñido sexy exagerado. "Me sorprende que no te hicieron la perra de alguien mientras estabas en la cárcel."

"Eww, Jade!" Lloro cuando siento que me sonrojaba. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir cosas como esas?"

"Porque me encanta lo incómoda y avergonzada que te pones cuando lo hago." Jade dice entre risas.

"Oh, así que veo que la tortura no se detendrá incluso ahora que somos amigas ..." Declaro cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Especialmente ahora que somos amigas." Ella aclara con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Voy a tratar de compensar eso diciendo algo agradable para ti de vez en cuando."

"¿Sí?" Digo con una sonrisa tímida. "¿Cómo qué?" Ella golpea ligeramente su dedo en su barbilla mientras ella piensa en ello.

"Tu canto hoy no me hacen querer vomitar." , dice con una sonrisa pequeña, pero auténtica. Siento un calor, que hace que se hinche mi pecho, que he empezado a asociar con comentarios exclusivamente agridulces de Jade. Miro hacia abajo a mis pies mientras me muerdo el labio inferior, y siento venir una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero si te vas a poner toda cursi y sentimental como ahora cada vez que digo algo así, voy a vomitar." ella dice inexpresiva. Me río y camino de regreso a su lado donde reanudo mi posición anterior mientras que ella permanece mirando hacia atrás hacia la cubierta.

"Es una locura ¿no?" le pregunto en voz baja. Vuelve un poco la cabeza y puedo sentir sus ojos en mí, pero yo sigo mirando el mar. "Todo lo que ha pasado. Quiero decir, nos volvimos fugitivos,¡Por el amor de Dios!" Digo con una sonrisa. "Estos han sido los cuatro días más locos de de mi vida." Yo uso mi uña para socavar parte de la pintura en la barandilla. "Es sólo que ... todo apenas se parece como un sueño. Tan surrealista, ¿sabes? Todo ... Y me pregunto cómo seremos cuando volvamos a nuestra vida normal." Mi voz se va apagando y sigo mirando hacia abajo a mi obra en la barandilla.

"Vega ..." Jade suspira. "¿Se trata de ti y de mí otra vez? Porque ya te lo dije-"

"Que somos amigas y que no me odias más." Termino por ella. "Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que ..." Suspiro, empujando a mí misma lejos de la barandilla mientras comienzo a ir y venír en la cubierta, los ojos de Jade nunca me dejaron de ver. "¿Qué pasaría si sólo nos llevamos aquí porque, no sé, tal vez porque estábamos en un entorno diferente. Al igual que, en un universo paralelo de algún tipo, ¿sabes? Y entonces una vez que volvemos a nuestras rutinas regulares y entornos ... tal vez, tal vez te darás cuenta de que realmente no te agrado, y entonces volverás a ser mala y yo sólo se que no, sólo que no sé si seré capaz de soportarlo! No después de lo que hemos pasado. No después de que llegué a estar realmente contigo, con tu verdadero tu! E-es todo "

"Vega. Vega." Todavía estoy tartamudeando cuando ella viene y se para frente a mí. "Tori, para." La miro, con los ojos abiertos y sin aliento. "Cierra la boca y respira antes de que te de un jodido ataque y la gente piense que yo te maté." Ella espera que yo tome un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que ella continúa. "Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Olvidas que toda esta ... situación ... es nuevo para mí también." Ella suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo. "Y no estoy prometiendo que una vez estamos de vuelta voy a ser toda la escarcha y las luces de Navidad, pero-"

"¿Luces de Navidad?" Ella me envió una mirada diciéndome que no la interrumpa de nuevo.

"Pero, no voy a volver a ser una perra total contigo ¿bien? Sinceramente, no creo que pueda nunca más ...", dice con sorpresa. "Pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a correr y a regalarnos a nosotras mismas algunas pulseras de la amistad de mierda o iniciar un libro de recuerdos juntas, nada de esa mierda cursi, ¿de acuerdo?" Asiento con la cabeza. "Me gustaría mucho, ya sabes, continuar con lo que tenemos."

"¿Así que vamos a seguir siendo amigas secretas?" le digo a través de una sonrisa. Ella pone los ojos, pero sonríe y asiente. "¡Hurra!" Me animo suavemente mientras aplaudo. "Este viaje que valió la pena!"

"Sí ..." murmura, ojos verdes resplandecientes bajo la luz de luna. "Claro que sí".

Y ese es el Jade-calor que atraviesa mi cuerpo una vez más.

**JADE**

"Dios, se siente tan bien poder ducharse y dormir en mi propia cama otra vez!" Exclamo mientras me dejo caer sobre la cama.

"¿Eso es todo lo que has estado haciendo desde que regresamos? ¿Ducharte y dormir?" Beck me pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

"Así es." Yo respondo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación de un suave colchón debajo de mi cuerpo. "Desde el momento en que entré en mi casa ayer, me he duchado en cuatro ocasiones y tomado siestas largas en el medio."

"Wow ... haz estado ocupada nena." Él dice con una sonrisa. "Ahora, que ya estás toda limpia y descansada, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros para jugar boliche esta tarde?"

"¿Quién es _" nosotros " _?" Le pido cautela.

"¿Quién más?" Él replica. "Nosotros! Las mismas personas que siempre somos ..."

"Ustedes idiotas ¿No están cansados de verse después de estos últimos días?" Gimo mientras traigo mis manos para cubrir mi cara.

"Oh, vamos, Jade." Él dice con una mueca, y me doy cuenta que no es tan lindo como lo hace Vega. "Todavía tenemos el resto de vacaciones semestrales ... ¿No me digas que estás planeando en permanecer encerrada aquí durante los próximos cinco días, hasta que empiece la escuela?"

"Me encantaría eso."

"Vamos, nena ..." ¡Oh, cómo odio cuando él usa ese maldito tono conmigo. "Va a ser divertido. Te lo prometo." Y añade con su firma sonrisa fácil. Pongo los ojos y dejé escapar un largo suspiro. "Asombroso. Me iré a casa a cambiar y te recogere en una media hora." Se inclina y me da un rápido beso en los labios antes de irse. Dejé escapar otro suspiro y me estiro para agarrar mi teléfono de la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Puedo desplazarme por mis contactos y encuentro rápidamente a Vega. Justo cuando estoy a punto de presionar el botón para marcar vacilo y mejor pulso enviar texto, escribo un mensaje rápido y golpeo a enviar.

_-Hey. ¿Vas a esa cosa de bolos? _

Pongo el teléfono en mi estómago y cierro los ojos otra vez, mientras espero la respuesta, la que viene no más de treinta segundos más tarde.

_-Hey! Sí, por supuesto! ¿y tu?! : {D_

Pongo los ojos y siento que sonrió incluso su mensajes de texto son tan Vega. Sea lo que sea ...

_-Supongo. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que ibas. Yo no creo que pueda soportar por mi cuenta. _

Me muerdo el labio mientras espero una respuesta. ¿Eso era demasiado cursi? ¿Acabo de decirle que en realidad quería que ella estuviera allí? ...

_-Haha! Sí, voy a estar allí, no te preocupes ;{D Yay! Estoy emocionada de verte! X{D _

_-Sí, no es que no nos hemos visto lo suficiente últimamente. _

_-Por favor, sólo promete que no te vestiras de naranja _

Me río un poco antes de responder.

_-Ah mierda, ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme. _

Seguimos enviándonos mensajes de texto hasta que estoy caminando por el camino principal de mi casa hacia el coche de Beck y le hago saber que estamos en camino. Todo el mundo ya está ahí en el momento en que llegamos. Mis ojos se encuentran con Vega y ella me da un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa.

"Vega". Digo con mi tono de aburrimiento típico.

"West". Ella dice tratando de coincidir con mi tono y fallando miserablemente, lo que me hace sonreír.

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!" Nuestra atención se volvió hacia Cat que está saltando de arriba a abajo con entusiasmo y con un pedazo de regaliz en cada mano, con un par de otros pedazos que cuelgan de su escote, donde normalmente los mantiene. "Robbie ya nos consiguió una linea! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

"Maldición Rojita ... ¿Cuántos dulces te has comido?" Andre le pregunta, mirando a Cat con una expresión preocupada. Ella no responde, sino que salta a las pistas de bolos mientras esta riendo como una maníaca. Ni siquiera dos minutos aquí y ya me estoy poniendo molesta. Nos abrimos paso a los carriles y siento mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo con un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_-¿La mejor de tres compra un helado a la otra? _

Miro hacia Tori quien hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el carril.

_-Sucede que soy un muy buena jugando bolos, Vega. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ser humillada y tener que comprarme un helado?_

_-Creo que eres pura charla, West ._

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella y la vi sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. Le envío una mirada gélida y envio rapido la respuesta.

_-Acepto._

Y así empezamos a jugar. El grupo completamente inconsciente de nuestro pequeño juego lateral, mientras seguía a tirar mis comentarios sarcásticos informales en ella, y ella iba a reaccionar en consecuencia. Todo el mundo acaba de creer totalmente el comportamiento normal de Jade y Tori.

Vega resultó ser sorprendentemente buena y realmente me ganó en el primer juego. Afortunadamente , tuve la oportunidad de devolvérselo en la segunda, pero por poco. Siguió lanzando astutamente mientras me mira a mi a lo largo de los juegos a lo que yo simplemente la miro devuelta. Estamos en el final de nuestro tercer juego ahora, conmigo por delante por sólo unos pocos puntos. La única forma en que será capaz de pegarme es si ella consigue una chuza. Ella coge la bola y la levanta hasta su cara mientras ella se pone en su posición. Ella retira la mano hacia atrás y con un movimiento rápido y grácil, lo lleva hacia adelante, lanzando la bola. Aguanto la respiración, ya que poco a poco se abre paso por el sendero hacia los pernos. Cuando finalmente hace impacto nueve pin cayeron, dejando a uno bamboleándose y con ello mi corazón en vilo segundos hasta que también cae.

"Nooo!"

"Siiii!"

Ambas gritamos al unísono, sobresaltando a todos a nuestro alrededor. Los chicos nos ven con ojos curiosos al principio, para luego encogerse de hombros otra vez asumiendo la típica feliz Tori y la amargada Jade. Miro con dagas en los ojos hacia Vega cuando ella simplemente sonríe triunfante.

"Yay, Tori! Ganaste! Ganaste! Has ganado!" Cat grita, todavía alterada por el azúcar.

"Está bien, tengo que conseguir regresarla a casa antes de que ella entra en un estado de coma por azúcar." Robbie dice mientras agarra la muñeca de Cat como si fuera una niña. Ambos empiezan a irse, Cat gritando un 'bye' alargandolo hasta que esta fuera del edificio.

"Hey chicos ¿Quieren venir a mi casa?" Andre pide. "Acabo de comprar mi nueva Xbox y estoy pensando en romper ese bebé" añade con una sonrisa y un guiño.

" Oh tio ¿Que finalmente lo pudiste comprar? " Pregunta Beck con entusiasmo a la que Andre asiente y se dan entre sí un máximo de cinco, tanto Vega y yo rodamos los ojos. "Lo compre en- "

"Ejem". Traigo la atención de Beck de nuevo a mí, y le envió una mirada mordaz.

"Oh diablos, sí se me olvidó ... A Jade no le gustan los juegos de vídeo y bueno, tengo que llevarla de vuelta. Pero tal vez mañana podamos"

"Yo puedo llevar a Jade de vuelta." Vega exclama de repente. Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia ella, la miro ansiosa y horrorizada. " Y- yo, quiero decir, es sólo que, bueno, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho los juegos de vídeo y ... yo un poco vivo por esa dirección, de todos modos una - y no, bueno, solo quiero ayudar a que Andre y Beck puedan jugar con su caja, eso es todo!" Termina diciendo con su risa nerviosa tonta.

"Bueno", comienza Beck. "La casa de Jade es en la misma direccion a la tuya así que ... ¿te importaría que Tori te de un paseo, nena? " _Realmente no, realmente no me importa en lo absoluto. Pero él no lo sabe!_ _¿Además como demonios se le ocurre mandarme con una chica, que en lo que a él respecta, no me gusta?_ Le doy la mirada más venenosa que puedo manejar.

"No." Escupo. "No, en absoluto." Él me da una amplia sonrisa, me besa en la mejilla, y se va con Andre después de murmurar un rápido 'te veré mas tarde'. "Mi novio cariñoso damas y caballeros ..." murmuro una vez que están fuera del alcance del oído. Entonces concentro mi atención en Vega, quien está inquieta como una loca y está a punto de arrancarse el labio inferior con la forma en que está masticándolo. "¿_'Sólo quiero Andre y Beck para ser capaz de jugar con su caja'_? En serio" Repito, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

"Casi lo eché a perder ¿no?" ella gime. Me río y empiezo a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, con Vega de cerca. Ella apunta a un Corolla negro una vez que estemos en el aparcamiento y nos dirigimos hacia ella.

"Yo no sabía que finalmente conseguiste tu licencia." Menciono ya que abre la puerta.

"Oh. Realidad, eh ...", sonríe nerviosamente mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Yo no tengo exactamente una licencia sin embargo ...", admite. La miro en shock.

"Entonces, ¿cómo-"

"Bueno, mis padres se fueron de vacaciones a Hawai para toda la semana, ya que pensaban que estaría en Yerba hasta este fin de semana por lo que no están en casa, y Trina se fue a pasar el resto de vacaciones semestrales en la casa de mi tía para que ella no tiene que comer sola en casa así que ... ya que yo estaba sola y sólo vivo a cinco minutos, pensé que podía salir con el auto, por un rato. ¡Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie! "ella grita desesperadamente.

"Wow ... estoy impresionada." Digo con una sonrisa. "Miss santurrón Tori Vega rompe las reglas y la ley ..." Me burlo. "Veo que ya te estoy afectando de alguna manera." Ella sonríe tímidamente mientras subimos adentro. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti que he decidido llevarte a tomar un helado."

"Buen intento, West." Ella contesta. "Estás comprándome un helado porque perdiste y yo gane!" Dejé escapar un resoplido de disgusto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. "Wow, se siente tan bien decir eso en voz alta. Te gané a ti. Yo, Tori Vega le gane a Jade West." Ella afirma con orgullo.

"Yo, Jade West, estoy a punto de golpear a ti, Tori Vega, con mi puño desnudo." Gruño. Ella se ríe y enciende el auto.

Nos detenemos en una heladería que está a un par de cuadras de la pista de bolos y pide el mayor banana split de mierda que he visto nunca.

"Hey, no especificamos qué tan grande o pequeño seria el helado." Ella sostiene cuando le doy un vistazo. Sin embargo, cuando se lo llevan a la mesa procede a darme una cuchara. "tu realmente no pensaste que iba a comer todo esto por mí misma ¿o si lo hiciste?" -pregunta con una sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo mientras me tomo la cuchara.

"Bueno, ya que yo estoy pagando por esto, yo creo que es justo que me coma un poco."

"Nuh-uh!" ella grita con la boca llena de helado. "Que quede en constancia de que este helado es _mío_ porque lo gané, pero estoy eligiendo compartirlo contigo, porque eso es sobre lo que la amistad trata!"

"Oh no empieces con esa mierda de nuevo." Murmuro a través de mi propia boca llena, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ella sonríe y se mete otra cucharada en la boca. Nos quedamos allí hablando y riendo hasta que el hombre detrás del mostrador nos dice que la tienda está a punto de cerrar. "Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que comimos toda esa cosa de mierda." Yo digo como me recuesto en la silla y acaricio mi estómago con una mano, y llevo la cuchara a la boca con la otra mano. Tori me mira y se ríe. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

"Es sólo que ... Usted tiene un poco", señala a la comisura de mis labios. Cojo una servilleta y lo paso por mi boca. "Si, es el otro lado." Sigo limpiando pero al parecer que no lo estoy consiguiendo porque ella deja escapar otra risita. Ella acerca su pulgar sobre la esquina de mi labio inferior, luego la trae de vuelta a su propia boca y lo lame dejándolo limpio. Mis cejas se disparan por la sorpresa y tan pronto como se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer un rubor profundo se hace cargo de su cara. No puedo evitar sonreír ante su torpeza.

"Probablemente deberíamos irnos." Yo digo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Sí! Sí, por supuesto!" Ella balbucea mientras se levanta de su silla.

"Hey, así que estaba pensando ..." empiezo.

"Uh-oh."

"¡Cuidado, Vega." le digo mientras la abofeteo juguetonamente en el brazo. "Estaba pensando que ya que estás sola en casa, y yo, bueno, mis padres les importa una mierda sobre mí y si estoy en casa o no ... tal vez, no lo sé, yo ¿podría hacerte compañía? Ya sabes, para que no tengas miedo y esas cosas ". Termino sin convicción y mentalmente me abofeteo a mí misma. Por el rabillo del ojo veo la sonrisa de Tori.

"Bueno, Pues yo me asusto cuando estoy sola en casa...", dice. "¿Y quién mejor para que me haga compañía y deje de tener miedo de la persona que solía asustarme más?" Ella toma el pelo a medida que subimos en el coche.

"¿Yo no te asusto más?"

"Pues no."

"Tenemos que arreglar eso."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vergonzosa, tonta, estúpida, cursi, eww, mátame, vergon-"

"¡Oye! Esa es mi colección de películas favoritas!" Oigo a Vega gritar desde la cocina cuando miro a través de los dvd´s en el estante en la sala de estar.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Murmuro.

"¡Escuché eso!"

"¡Se suponía que tenías que hacerlo!"

"Mandona ..."

"¡Escuché eso!"

"¡Se suponía que tenías que hacerlo!"

"Bien jugado, Vega." pase a la siguiente plataforma para revisar y ver solamente que los DVDs en éste son peor que la anterior. "Jesús, Tori. ¿Porque carajo te pones a ver esta mierda?"

"Bueno, lo siento por no tener una sección para enfermos y demente allí! Nos suelen gustar las películas que no nos marcan con una cicatriz de por vida."

"Para que lo sepas no todas mis opciones de películas son siempre así ¿está bien?" Le replico.

"Sólo tienes que elegir uno ya, Jade! O yo voy a escoger uno de mis favoritos de siempre!"

"¿Los osos amorosos se vuelven locos?" me burlo y escucho como ella empieza a toser. "Ok, supongo que esto es lo mejor que vamos a encontrar en esta pila de mediocridad." agarro una de las cajas del DVD de la estantería y se lo tiro a ella. Ella busca a tientas con ella al principio, pero finalmente la atrapa.

"¿Jurassic Park? ¿En serio?"

"Me gusta la parte en la que desmiembran a la cabra." Yo respondo con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella arruga su cara y se estremece.

"Sí, wow es correcto. Esa parte es genial." Me dejé caer en el sofá y pongo los pies sobre la mesa de café. De repente, tengo una idea. "¿Sabes lo que haría que esta película sea de tolerable a increíble?" Ella establece un tazón de palomitas de maíz sobre la mesa y levanta una ceja. "¿Dónde está mueble bar de tus padres? ¿Asumo que tienen uno verdad?" Sus ojos se abren y comienza sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza.

"No, Jade! Nosotras no estamos bebiendo! Yo no bebo! Por qué no podemos simplemente ver la película sin-"

"Tori". Yo digo en un tono de advertencia. "¿Qué te dije acerca de las sustancias ilegales y ser mi amiga?" Cierra los ojos y gime en derrota.

"Que yo al menos tengo que intentarlo ..." repite obedientemente. "Yo solo, no lo sé ... Nunca he bebido antes."

"¿Nunca? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué tipo de adolescente de dieciséis años eres?" le pregunto con incredulidad.

"Bueno, quiero decir, mi padre me dejaron un poco de ponche mexicano una vez cuando yo tenía nueve años!"

"Oh, alto ahí animal salvaje ...", le contesto con sarcasmo. "Sólo quiero ver donde esta el alcohol y pon la película." Ella me da un último gemido de derrota y me señala hacia uno de los armarios de la cocina. Me dirijo hacia allí mientras ella prepara la película. "Así se hace Señor y Señora Vega." Murmuro mientras abro el armario para revelar una amplia selección de licores. Después de unos segundos de contemplación, le hago a Vega un cóctel de vodka de arándano y un destornillador para mí.

"tu no pusiste mucho alcohol en ella ¿verdad?" Ella pregunta con preocupación, mientras olfatea su bebida.

"Vega, relájate. Te dije que sólo quiero mejorar nuestra experiencia de ver películas por ponernos un poco borrachas. Vas a estar bien, lo prometo. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vega ... Vega ... Maldita sea Tori, ¿dónde carajo has ido? " Yo la llamo mientras estoy de pie en medio de la sala de estar vacía. La película sigue reproduciendose en la televisión detrás de mí, llegando al final. Dejé escapar un suspiro exasperado mientras continúo buscando en el cuarto oscuro con mis ojos. Yo había ido al baño por dos minutos y cuando regresé Vega se había ido. Normalmente, en realidad no me preocupa ya que ella tiene la edad suficiente para ir a donde se le pegue la maldita la gana, pero en el estado actual que se encuentra, en realidad estoy un poco preocupada. De repente, la puerta del garaje de la cocina se abre de golpe y veo a Vega, celebrando que tiene una bandeja grande de plástico en sus brazos.

"Oh, Dios mío , J -Jade !te estaba buscando ... Mira yo lo ... Mira lo que encontré!" Ella ofrece emocionada mientras ella tropieza caminando hacia mí, pierde el equilibrio un par de veces y casi deja caer la caja. Finalmente llega al sofá y deja caer el cubo en el suelo con ella junto a él. A continuación, se pone de pie con las manos en las caderas y me mira con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Sí, Tori Vega está borracha. Jodidamente borracha podría añadir.

Yo, en cambio, apenas si tengo un zumbido en marcha! Yo realmente había dicho en serio lo que dije antes acerca de beber sólo lo suficiente como para sentirnos un poco borracha y hacer la película más divertida. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber Pequeña Miss Peso Ligero por aquí iba a emborracharse después de sólo dos copas? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se estaba borracha hasta que ella empezó a aplaudir y lanzar palomitas de maíz en la pantalla cada vez que un dinosaurio apareció. Fue entonces cuando tomé la copa de distancia. Supongo que debería sentirme culpable, pero ... no lo sé. Principalmente porque borracha Vega es entretenido como el infierno. Incluso más que drogada Vega ... Me pregunto qué otras cosas que puedo hacer que haga?

"Así que ...", dice ella tambaleándose un poco. "¿Qué piensas tu?" Miro, abajo en la caja, luego a ella.

"Es un caja impresionante." digo inexpresiva. Ella suelta una carcajada, me sobresaltó, y me golpea a mí alrededor. "Ow". Froto mi brazo y ella me ignora por completo.

"Eres tan tonta!" cacarea mientras ella se agacha y arranca la tapa. "Esta Caja tiene cosas de Trina!" hace un gesto ampliamente en el interior de la caja, que está lleno de pelucas, trajes, joyas, zapatos y otras mierdas demasiado femeninas. "Pero yo no estoy autorizada a tocar así que ... No. Le. Digas. A. Nadie." Ella susurra en voz alta. Sonrío cuando veo sus grandes ojos dilatados.

"Estas tan jodidamente borracha."

"Shhhhhh!" Ella presiona su dedo índice en sus labios y mira a su alrededor salvajemente. "Mis padres te van a escuchar!"

"Ni siquiera están aquí!" Me río. Me mira confundida y luego simplemente se encoge de hombros, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la caja.

"Así que ...", dice mirándome y moviendo las cejas. "¿Quieres jugar a disfrazarte, _Jadielicious_?" La miro en shock.

"¿Me acabas de llamar Jadielicious?" Ella trata de ocultar su risa y termina resoplando. Agarra una peluca de color rosa brillante y torpemente se lo pone en la cabeza. Luego me mira y sonríe mientras batiendo sus pestañas y no puedo dejar de reír.

"Vamos, Jadielicious!" Ella llora lanzándome una peluca verde del panal. "Es taaaan divertido fingir!" Sigo viéndola por un momento más, mientras ella cava alrededor de la caja, haciendo ruidos de asombro o riéndose de las cosas que encuentra. Siento una sonrisa tirando de mis labios y pienso,_ ¡Oh que diablos!_ Y me pongo la peluca y uno a ella en la caja.

Cuarenta minutos y un montón de pelucas más tarde, Vega está saltando alrededor de la sala de estar con una corona de la princesa, cargada de joyería de juguete barata y un pequeño tu-tú rosado sobre sus pantalones, cantando _"Do You Believe in Magic"_ en voz alta mientras la observo desde el sofá con una peluca rubia larga, gafas de sol y un chaleco vaquero. Ella todavía está muy borracha y todavía estoy muy sobria. Pero hombre, como me estoy divirtiendo ...

"Desearía que Steven pudiera verme ahora!" Ella dice, deteniéndose de pronto frente a un espejo para admirarse a sí misma. "Lamentaría mucho haberme engañado a mí!"

"Oh, sí, una mirada a ti en ese tutú y la corona y él definitivamente te quiere de vuelta." Me río.

"¿Cierto?" Ella llora emocionado. "Me veo tan malditamente linda!" lo dice mientras que hace un poco de giro, haciéndome sonreír. De repente, su expresión se vuelve agria y ella pone mala cara, haciéndome sonreír aún más. "Sabes, me dijo una vez que tenía que trabajar en ser _sexy_" susurra la última palabra, como si fuera una cosa traviesa.

"No lo hizo!" Exclamo.

"Él lo hizo!" Ella dice que la profundización de la palabra. "Pero yo le mostraré! Le voy a mostrar a todos!" exclama sacudiendo su puño hacia el techo. Me estoy riendo en voz alta por ahora y ella me mira con una sonrisa. "Soy sexy ¿no es así, Jade? Puedo ser seductora cuando quiero ser ..." Ella me mira con ojos suplicantes y ese pequeño puchero. Niego con la cabeza como mi risa se apaga.

"Mira, Vega. tu eres lo que me gusta llamar, un" sexy inconsciente "."

"¿soy un sirviente?" Ella pregunta con las cejas arrugadas.

"Sexy Inconsciente!" Exclamo a reír de nuevo. "Significa que tu eres una de esas personas que son naturalmente sexy. tu no tienes que intentarlo, sólo está en tu propio forma de ser. Pero cuando realmente intencionadamente intentas ser seductora, te sale todo torpe y poco realista, porque va en contra de algo que ya está en tu naturaleza. ¿Tiene sentido? " Ella me mira con una expresión completamente en blanco y sé que la perdí en el 'inconsciente'.

"Así que ¿estás diciendo que él estaba en lo cierto? ¿Que soy muy malo en ser sexy?" Ella gime.

"Oh, Dios mío ... Eso no es lo que he dicho, me refiero a que-"

"Enséñame entonces!" , exclama de repente. "Enséñame el arte de la seducción, oh gran maestro Jadielicious." Ella intenta brincar y casi se cae en su cara.

"¿Que te enseñe?" Lloro. "No puedo ... no puedo ... ¿cómo se supone que te enseñe eso?"

"¿Por favoooor? Eres una de las personas más sensuales que conozco! Tu tienes que ayudarme!" Ella pide con esa mirada de cachorrito a medio morir. Siento que me sonrojaba ante su comentario antes de levantarme del sofá con un suspiro. Ella sonríe ampliamente y aplaude sus manos en anticipación.

"Um ... no lo sé, Tori. Supongo ... Tu problema es que no eres lo suficientemente agresiva, ¿sabes? Eres demasiado segura de tí misma a veces y que no trabajas bien cuando estás tratando de seducir a alguien. "Ella asiente con atención. "A veces sólo tienes que poner el pie en el suelo y hacerte cargo. Mostrarles quién es el jefe."

"Hágase cargo, ser el jefe, lo tengo."

"No hay nada más sexy a un hombre que una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Así que trata con eso." Digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Ok, ok. Yo puedo hacer eso." Ella dice que mientras que salta en su lugar. "Está bien siéntate allí." Miro de nuevo al sofá donde ella señala.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Tartamudeo. "Espera, no estás pensando en practicar en mí ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, duh!" , dice en un tono exasperado." Como se supone que voy a pasar el curso!"

"¿Curso?¿ Qué demonios-" Ella me interrumpe empujándome en el sofá. "Tori! Yo-Yo ... esto es estúpido ¿qué vas a"

"Menos charla. Más seducción ..." Ella dice con un guiño torpe. Pongo los ojos y niego con la cabeza.

"Ok bien ... lo que sea." Digo con un suspiro. "Da lo mejor de ti. Hazme caliente para ti, nena." Digo con sarcasmo. Ella empieza a vítorear y saltar arriba y abajo como un niño. "Sí, no es una buena manera de empezar las cosas." digo inexpresiva y ella inmediatamente se detiene.

"Ok, ok así que ... yo acabo de entrar al bar, y me fijó en tí sentada sola en la esquina ..." Ella comienza.

"¿Me vas a seducir o me dirás una broma de mal gusto?" Me quejo. Se ríe y gimo de nuevo. Su sonrisa se cae y ella agita una mano frente a su rostro adoptó una expresión seria. De repente, ella comienza a caminar sutilmente hacia mí, así, como sensual como ella puede al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Ella se detiene justo en frente de mí y trae su dedo meñique en la boca, sonriendo con coquetería.

"Bueno, hola, vaquera ... " _Oh dios_ ... " Me doy cuenta de que estas tan sola. " Ella frunce el ceño exageradamente."¿Te apetece un poco de compañía?"

" No."

"¡Oh!" ella salta de nuevo. "Ok ... nos vemos más tarde entonces." Ella chilla y se aleja. Me golpeo la frente y me levanto a hacer mi camino hacia donde ella está de pie con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Te dije que ser agresiva y no sexy cachonda!" Lloro. Ella solo gime y mira hacia abajo. "Mira, vamos a ponerlo de esta manera. Me quieres, ok . Tú me quieres y no vas a renunciar hasta que yo llegue a quererte igual de mal. Así que crecer algunas bolas y vuelve a intentarlo!" Rompo y me vuelvo al sofá, me siento en el apoya brazos donde cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y levanto una ceja expectante. Nerviosa, me mira durante unos segundos y estoy a punto de levantarme y decirle lo estúpido que es esto y que lo olvidemos cuando, de repente, ella me da la sonrisa más coqueta que he visto en mi vida y comienza a caminar con confianza en mi dirección. Mis cejas se disparan por la sorpresa y abro la boca para alabar a su mejoría cuando se presiona con un dedo a mis labios y se inclina por lo que su boca está a mi oído.

"No hables." Ella susurra sensualmente haciéndome cerrar inmediatamente la boca. Ella saca su cara hacia atrás y me guiña el ojo, esta vez de manera más eficaz. Se muerde el labio inferior y no puedo dejar de lamer el mio propio por instinto. Ella entonces me agarra por el cuello de mi chaleco vaquero y con un movimiento sorprendentemente coordinado se las arregla para empujarme hacia el suelo y ponerse a horcajadas sobre mi. Mis ojos se abren y le doy una mirada interrogante a la que ella simplemente ladea una ceja y responde:

"¿Qué? Pensé que te gustaba en el suelo ..."

_Jodidamente caliente_ ...

Seguimos mirándonos la una a la otra durante unos segundos y yo me vuelvo muy consciente de mi agudo corazón latiendo. Justo en ese momento, su expresión se transforma en una de las molestias y ella aprieta sus ojos cerrados.

"Jade" Ella gime. "Todo está girando ..." Me toma unos segundos para registrar sus palabras mientras todavía estoy tratando de regular mi respiración. Niego con la cabeza y la empujo suavemente hacia abajo, así puedo pararme.

"Está bien ..." digo extendiendo mi mano para que ella tome. "Vamos a la cama." Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y ella sonríe con entusiasmo.

"¿Quieres decir que lo hice? ¿Te seduje?" Ella chilla. Yo siento que la sangre va a mi cara como la comprensión de lo que significa me golpea.

"Jesús, ¡No!" Lloro mientras la ayudo a levantarse. "Quiero decir que estas jodidamente borracha y tienes que ir a dormir! Cristo, Joder Vega ..." Me reí entre dientes.

"Oh ...", sonríe tímidamente y luego frunce el ceño. "¿Así que todavía no era buena?" Siento que mi rubor oscurecer aún más.

"Yo nunca dije eso ..." murmuro mientras la llevo al piso de arriba a su cuarto. Ella mantiene un firme control sobre mi brazo mientras ella tropieza junto a su dormitorio, donde ella cae boca abajo sobre la cama.

"Me divertí mucho hoy, Jadielicious." Ella susurra con voz cansada mientras cierra sus ojos. "Estoy tan ... Estoy tan contenta ... somos ... amigas." Ella murmura antes de que esté fuera de combate. Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío hacia ella mientras que me quito los zapatos.

"Yo también ..." susurro mientras me acuesto a su lado. "Yo también."

* * *

><p>Estamos fuera de Yerba! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejenme un review.<p>

Una pregunta, ¿alguien a visto una película borracho/borracha como Jade?

Respondiendo a los reviews: **mazaka-san** (aquí hubo mas Jori, espero que te haya gustado, si, si hay lemon, pero tendrás que ser paciente, nos leemos pronto, gracias por el review) **mica** (si, tori no es virgen, y si también habrá lemon, no te preocupes yo igual soy una pervertida, y no después de salir de la cárcel no se quedan en yerba, gracias por el review) ** .10** (Hey (ese es mi saludo, si lo se muy informal) aprecio el hecho de que te guste como traduzco, muchos creen que es fácil porque la historia ya esta escrita pero no es cierto, porque como dije anteriormente hay algunos párrafos que te dan batalla o luego la traducción es muy literal y no me gusta cuando eso pasa, claro que seguiré traduciendo, y por supuesto que viva el JORI! espero seguirte leyendo saludos)

A los que leen pero no dejan review nos leemos pronto. Por todo lo que ustedes consideran, bueno, pulcro y santo dejen un review.

Trago que se prepara Jade: **Destornillador **(también conocido como **vodka naranja**) es un cóctel hecho a base de 1/3 de vodka y 2/3 de Zumo de naranja. Otra forma muy común de tomarlo es 1/3 de vodka, al que se le añade un refresco de sabor a naranja y un pequeño chorro de zumo natural de naranja. Es habitual servirlo con hielo en cubitos. Recibe su nombre por la herramienta. Su nombre puede ser original de la década de los 50, cuando los obreros petroleros estadounidenses en el Oriente Medio no tenían una pajita (sorbete) para agitar la bebida usaban un destornillador como reemplazo para el jugo


	9. No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar

Hey! Si lamento la demora, resulta que me puse a ver anime y no recordaba que aun no había terminado la traduccion y este capitulo fue algo apresurado. Lo lamento por eso, así que la próxima semana espero que no volverlo a repetir.

La historia no me pertenece, solo la estoy traduciendo con el permiso del autor _**(wikster)**_. Lo pongo porque olvide ponerlo en el capitulo pasado y así sera en cada capítulo.

Victorious no me pertenece. Pero si hacemos cooperación entre todos podríamos comprarlo... bueno ¿nadie? Ok -.-'

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

"Mamá ... Mamá apaga la luz por favor." Me quejo contra la almohada. "Y por favor, mata a ese pájaro que está cantando fuera de aquí ¿si? Gracias."

"Bueno, yo no puedo ayudarte con tu primera solicitud, ya que la luz a la que te refieres es nuestro sol." Oigo una voz burlona, que definitivamente no es mi mamá, desde algún lugar cerca de mí. "Pero tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu problema de aves. Sólo tengo que buscar una pequeña piedra y una banda de goma."

"¿J-Jade?" Intento levantar la cabeza de la almohada para mirar por encima de ella, sólo para dejar escapar un gemido y dejar caer la cabeza hacia abajo cuando un dolor agudo me dispara a través de ella. "Jade, ¿por qué me siento como si alguien golpeó mi cabeza repetidamente con una puerta?" Gimo mientras llevo una mano temblorosa para masajear mi frente. "¿Y por qué ese estúpido pájaro no puede callarse?" Lloro presionando la almohada en mis oídos.

"Tu, amiga mía, estás experimentando tu primera resaca." Ella dice con una risita.

"Resaca re-¿Qué? -Yo estaba borracha?" -Pregunto mientras ruedo para mirarla, entrecerrando los ojos por la iluminación de la habitación. Ella esta apoyada contra mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa divertida en los labios. "P-pero yo ni siquiera bebo ..." tartamudeo.

"Es evidente" Ella resopla. "Tenemos que trabajar en tu tolerancia, Vega." añade con una sonrisa. "No podemos permitir que te emborraches rápido cada vez que queramos pasar un buen rato, ¿verdad que no?" No es hasta entonces que me doy cuenta de su pelo mojado y ropa limpia.

"¿Espera cuando- ¿cuándo te duchaste? ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? ¿Qué hora es?" Dejo escapar tratando de dar la vuelta para mirar el reloj en mi mesa de noche sólo para que la habitación empezara a girar y el dolor de cabeza volviera, lo que me hizo temblar.

"Ya es mediodía. Has estado durmiendo como una roca durante todo el día." Ella me informa mientras se deja caer a mi lado en la cama. "He utilizado el coche de tu padre para ir a mi casa y ducharme y recoger algo de ropa y que aún estabas durmiendo cuando regresé. Así que, ya que estoy aburrida y tu ayer fuiste una gran fuente de entretenimiento." dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Abrí las cortinas para que por fin pudieras despertarte para que vengas a aprovechar el día conmigo." Dejé escapar un gemido alargado fuerte y cubro mi cara con las manos. "Oh vamos, princesa." Ella se ríe. "Dúchate y únete a mí en la planta baja. Tengo algo que te ayudará a sentirte mejor." Con eso ella salta de la cama y desaparece por la puerta.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para sentarme, y tan pronto como la habitación dejo de girar, lentamente me dirijo hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me empiezo a dirigirme a la ducha, me congelo cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo del baño.

"Pero que ..." Yo suspiro mientras me observo a mí misma. Mi pelo es un desastre cubierto de escarcha completamente. Tengo alrededor de quince diferentes collares de plástico colgando de mi cuello y otras veinte pulseras en cada muñeca. Tengo cuatro pendientes de clip que cuelga de la oreja izquierda, mientras mi oreja derecha solo tiene una sola. Y tal vez lo más extraño de todo es el tu-tú rosado arrugado que esta hasta el estómago. "¿Por qué me veo como una versión hispana de Ke$ha?" Murmuro mientras comienzo a quitarme todos los objetos extraños y de paso me meto en la ducha.

Treinta minutos más tarde y estoy haciendo mi camino abajo sintiéndome relativamente mejor. Veo a Jade descansando en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa, viendo algún programa de investigación de los delitos en la televisión y al mismo tiempo trabajando en un crucigrama. Me dejo caer a su lado y dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro.

"Hola, pequeño rayo de sol." ella sonríe. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco ..." murmuro. "La ducha ayudó." La miro y tiro a ella una débil sonrisa.

"Aquí" Ella deja el crucigrama y el marcador y agarra una bolsa de papel blanco de la mesa que me entrega a mí. "Esto va a ayudar." La tomo vacilante y tan pronto como lo abro siento que voy a vomitar.

"Uf, ¿qué hay ahí?" Lloro, empujando la bolsa a distancia.

"La mierda más grasienta que tenían en el menú en ese lugar de comida rápida en la calle." Ella dice. "Sé que parece malo ahora, pero te sentirás mejor después de comer, confía en mí." Ella empuja la bolsa hacia mí de nuevo.

"Mhhm!" Gruño y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado como una niña petulante. "Yo no quiero!" Ella pone los ojos y toma la bolsa de las manos, sacando un gran sandwich de desayuno que está goteando con queso y tocino. La visión de ambos hace gruñir a mi estómago y querer vomitar. Ella lo desenvuelve plenamente y lo lleva hacia mi boca.

"Abre". Ella manda. Me aparto de nuevo, aprieto mis labios en una delgada línea. "Vega, abre la maldita boca." Ella gruñe. Trato de levantarme y huir, pero con un rápido movimiento ella salta y se sienta en mi regazo, evitando mi fuga. "Tori, sólo come. Te hará sentir mejor lo prometo." Doy un último gemido cuando miro la delicia desagradable delante de mí, y abro la boca para tomar un bocado. Pronto todo el sándwich se ha ido y faltan las patatas fritas, van desapareciendo una a una en mi boca mientras está sentada en mí, mientras me dice acerca de la noche anterior.

"Y entonces,tu dijiste algo como,_ '¿Qué? Pensé que te gustaba en el suelo'_." Ella dice en un tono seductor exagerado antes de que ella se empieza a reír. Cierro los ojos y me quejo en voz alta al tiempo que oculto la cara detrás de su hombro de la vergüenza. Ella continúa riendo y niega con la cabeza. "Yo no voy a mentir, era jodidamente intenso." Ella dice a través de risas. Levanto mi cara que estoy segura que es de color rojo brillante y dejo caer mi cabeza contra el reposa cabezas.

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade ... Estoy tan, tan, tan apenada. No tienes ni idea. Yo ni siquiera-Oh Dios ..." cerré los ojos con fuerza de nuevo y aprieto el puente de mi nariz.

"Está bien." Ella dice mientras que su risa se apaga. "Me alegro de haber sido capaz de ayudarte con tu ineptitud seductora." Ella resopla. Siento que me sonrojaba aún más. "La ultima. Ahh ..." Abro la boca y ella deja caer la última papa. Después mastico y trago abro ancho y saco la lengua para mostrarle que he terminado. "Adorable". Ella murmura sarcásticamente antes de bajarse mí y camina hacia la cocina para lavarse las manos. Cuando ella regresa, ella me lanza una botella de agua grande. "Vas a estar como nueva en el momento en que termines eso." Ella dice mientras se sienta a mi lado.

"Gracias por cuidar de mí, Jadielicious." Digo con una sonrisa.

"Eso es solamente porque eres linda cuando estás borracha." Ella dice inexpresivamente. Yo frunzo el ceño y tomo un gran trago de agua de la botella.

La comida en realidad me hace sentir mejor, pero todavía tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza y empiezo a sentirme somnolienta de nuevo. Bostezo y froto los ojos con pereza. "Mi cabeza todavía me duele." Gimo con un mohín. "Y mis ojos se sienten todos pesados y cansados".

Jade me mira por un segundo, pone los ojos y acaricia abajo sobre su regazo. Sonrío y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia a ella, donde ella comienza a masajear suavemente mientras vemos la televisión.

"Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque fue en parte culpa mía que te emborrachaste tanto ayer por la noche." Ella afirma. Tarareo en reconocimiento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sonido de la televisión se volvieran zumbidos y los dedos suaves de Jade me puso de vuelta a dormir.

La campanilla del timbre repentino me asusta y me despierta, y casi me hace caer del sofá.

"Tranquila, tigre." Oigo la risa de Jade y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy descansando en su regazo. Miro hacia arriba y la veo sonriendo hacia mí. "Es sólo la pizza que pedí. Y puesto que ya estás despierta, puedes hacer algo útil e ir a buscarla. Gracias." Ella dice en un tono aburrido y vuelve a trabajar en su crucigrama. Parpadeo varias veces a medida que salgo de mi sueño de aturdimiento inducido y me siento.

"¿Ordenaste pizza? ¿Es de Giuseppe?"

"Mmmm". Mi estómago gruñe ante la idea, sorprendiéndome ya que aún tengo el gusto del desayuno en mi boca. "Ya pagué por él por teléfono." Jade me informa sin levantar la vista del crucigrama. "Sólo tienes que dar ese billete de cinco dólares que dejé sobre la mesa como una propina."

"¡Oh, espero que enviaran al repartidor lindo con los ojos azules." Le susurro con una sonrisa mientras agarro el billete y me dirijo a la puerta. Acomodo mi cabello y enderezo mi ropa un poco antes de abrir, y por supuesto, revela los ojos azules y una sonrisa brillante. Sus cejas se alzan de repente y su sonrisa se tambalea un poco, mientras sus ojos escanean mi cara. Oh, apuesto a que tengo escrito _'resaca'_ por todas partes en mi cara. Mentalmente me maldigo a mí misma. Le doy una sonrisa incómoda mientras me entrega la pizza.

"¡Gracias!" Dije con una risita nerviosa y le entrego los cinco dolares. Él me da una sonrisa divertida y murmura un rápido agradecimiento de su propia parte antes de que me apresure a cerrar la puerta.

"Dios, probablemente piensa que soy una zorra juerguista loca!" Me quejo.

"Oh, sí, un animal de fiesta loca que le gusta jugar a disfrazarse y cantar terribles éxitos viejos". Jade dice desde el sofá, con los ojos todavía pegados al papel en sus manos. "Aunque el podría tener un punto con todo el asunto zorra, ...", añade. Pongo los ojos y me dirijo a la cocina para servir la comida.

"Te dije que lo sentía! Yo no estaba realmente tratando de seducirte!" Suelto.

"No sé, Vega ...", dice mientras se levanta del sofá y me sigue a la cocina. "Parecías bastante flexible acerca de tomarme en ese mismo momento en el suelo por un segundo." Siento un ligero rubor teñir mis mejillas mientras saco algunos platos fuera de los armarios. "Yo estaba a punto de sacar mi silbato de violación"

"Jade" Lloro. "Ya es bastante embarazoso, ¿está bien? No hay necesidad de recordarmelo." Ella sonríe mientras alza una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Comemos en silencio y trato de mantener la mirada hacia abajo, demasiado avergonzada aún para mirar Jade.

"¿Sabes?" Digo mientras me levanto y tomo los platos al fregadero. "Me siento mucho mejor ahora, pero creo que un poco de aire fresco me haría bien. ¿Quieres ir pasear un poco?" Ella me mira y estoy segura de que veo sus ojos brillar.

"Claro ...", dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. La miro con recelo mientras me pongo una chaqueta y abro la puerta. Ella agarra su propia chaqueta y pasa por delante de mí, con la sonrisa traviesa todavía en su rostro. Cierro la puerta y rápidamente sigo tras ella. Caemos en una conversación cómoda mientras nos abrimos camino por el barrio, disfrutando de la agradable brisa de la tarde.

"Um, ¿estás segura de que no me veo como-si tengo resaca- o -como basura-?" Le pregunto, mirando a mi alrededor con inquietud.

"Pues no te ves con tanta resaca ..." Yo golpeo un poco fuerte su brazo. "¡Ay!" Ella llora mientras se reía. "No pareces basura tampoco! Caray".

"Es sólo que me siento como que todo el mundo me está mirando." Susurro mientras caminamos delante de dos mujeres que me lanzan miradas divertidas. "¿Ves?! Esas mujeres sólo se me quedaron viendo!" Siseo mientras tiraba del brazo de Jade.

"Estás siendo paranoica, Vega." dice ella con desdén. "Volvamos ya, está empezando a hacer frío." Damos vuelta a la esquina y nos dirigimos de vuelta a mi casa y cuando llegamos a la entrada, veo ala Sra. Gacey, mi vecina, bajando algunos comestibles desde el maletero de su coche.

"Hola, Sra. Gacey!" Yo la llamo y la saludo. Se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa cálida mientras me devuelve el saludo.

"Hola Tor-" Ella se detiene de repente y me mira con curiosidad. "¿Estás uh ... estás practicando para una nueva obra o algo así?" ella pregunta. Mis cejas se arrugan en la confusión y niego con la cabeza.

"Um ... no" Echo un vistazo a Jade que se encoge de hombros y luego miro de vuelta a la señora Gacey que levanta las cejas y asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

"Bueno, entonces ...", dice con una sonrisa. "Nunca he sido una persona de las que juzgan". añade con un guiño antes de desaparecer en su casa. Miro detrás de ella con una expresión desconcertada. Un ruido de pequeñas risitas que provienen de mi izquierda hace que mi cabeza se voltee hacia Jade, y veo su intento de cubrir una sonrisa con la mano. Mis ojos se abren y me siento ir toda la sangre hacia mi cara.

"Jade ..." gruño. Ella me mira con inocencia pero te puedo decir que cada vez es más y más difícil para ella mantener una cara seria. "¿Qué ... qué ... hiciste?"

Antes de que ella pueda responder, corro pasando junto a ella a la casa y me meto en el baño donde jadeo con horror.

"Jade" Yo chillo mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo. Bueno, al menos lo que creo que es mi reflejo en el espejo. Miro hacia atrás es mi rostro, pero es un rostro inquietante mente extraño; complementado con una ceja cerrada gruesa y peluda, lunar grande en la nariz, un cómicamente gran bigote, y un marco de gafas gruesas que rodea mis ojos. Si yo no fuera porque estoy tan increíblemente mortificada y fuera de mi en la actualidad yo tendría que admitir que la calidad y la atención a los detalles es bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que todo se hizo con un simple marcador negro. Pero en este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en el hecho de que esta es la forma en que mi cara ha lucido durante la última hora. Durante la última hora en la que he sido vista por mucha gente. Por la gente que conozco. Por la gente que voy a ver.

En ese momento, la persona responsable de tal atrocidad aparece detrás de mí con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Ves? Eso es lo que quise decir con sexy inconsciente." Ella dice con un gesto hacia mí con la mano. "Todo este tiempo ... Completamente inconsciente de cómo te veías." Ella se ríe antes de estallar en risas por completo. Mi respiración comienza a salir en ráfagas rápidas poco profundas a medida que continúo mirando a su reflejo en el espejo. Siento toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en ebullición y juro incluso que siento un movimiento involuntario en el ojo. Ella al ver mi expresión, que yo supongo que refleja exactamente lo que siento, su risa se apaga y su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente.

"Oh mierda."

_Y aquí vamos._

"Tori! Tori! Relájate!" Jade engatusa mientras corre alrededor del sofá, usándolo como una barrera entre nosotras. Trato de decir algo entendible, para decirle que se paso, gritarle que ha ido demasiado lejos! Pero los únicos sonidos que salen de mi boca son gruñidos bestiales, muchos gruñidos. "Jesús Cristo de mierda, Vega!" Me subo sobre el sofá, lanzándome hacia ella. Sus ojos se abren y ella apenas se las arregla para saltar fuera del camino. Tropiezo en el suelo por un momento antes de volver a mis pies y perseguirla de nuevo. "Tori! ¿pero que carajo? Estás actuando como una loca!" Ella exclama mientras se va alrededor de la isla de la cocina. Sus palabras solo me impulsan sucesivamente.

"Tú dibujaste ... en mi cara!" Gruño, por último al fin creo palabras reales. "Tu!dibujaste en mi cara y me dejas hacer una tonta completa de mí! ¿Cómo demonios te esperas que reaccione?"

"Fue tu idea de salir para el paseo!" Ella argumenta mientras que apunta un dedo acusador hacia a mí. "Me he quedado satisfecha con sólo el chico de la pizza, pero-"

"Oh, Dios mío!" Lloro cubriendo la cara con mis manos. "El chico lindo de la pizza con los ojos azules me vio así!"

"Sí, apuesto a que ahora juerguista no suena nada mal ¿eh?" Ella se ríe. Le disparé una mirada asesina y me pongo en marcha de nuevo. "Oh por el amor de Dios ..." murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo y gimiendo, pero no huye, lo que hace que empiece a vacilar al llegar a ella. "Sí, ¿qué diablos planeas hacer conmigo, Vega?" Ella escupe cuando me ve momentáneamente flaquear. "¿Me vas a golpear? ¿Vas a tirar de mi pelo? ¿Vas a abofetear ? ¿Me vas a rasguñar con tus-ow!" ella trae una mano para frotarse la frente, los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock. "¿Acabas de chasquearme a mi?" Ella pregunta con incredulidad. Mis ojos, igualmente sorprendido, se fijan en la marca roja en la frente de Jade y mi mano se cierne a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Yo-Yo"

"¿En serio solo por joder me acabas de chasquear a mi en este momento?"

"Y-tu-tu dibujaste en mi cara!"

"¿Quién demonios incluso chasquea más?"

"Yo-yo lo vio en un episodio de _'Friends'_ ¡¿ok?! Y yo, bueno, yo sólo pensé-no, yo realmente no creo que estaba pensando y estaba molesta y creo que me deje llevar por el calor del momento y reaccioné y yo-ow!" Ahora es mi turno para alzar mi mano y frotar mi frente repentinamente que empieza a palpitar. Miro a Jade con sorpresa.

"Yo también vi ese episodio." Ella responde con sencillez.

Nos miramos la una a ala otro por un momento sin decir nada. Una sonrisa comienza lentamente formándose en mis labios al darme cuenta de cuán ridículamente absurdo es todo esto. Al ver mí sonrisa empieza a aparecer una en los labios de Jade también.

"Yo... lo siento, por haber arruinado tus posibilidades con el chico de la pizza." Ella dice en voz baja.

"Ah, bueno, siempre están los repartidores de la familia feliz ..."

"¿El lugar de comida China?"

"Sí, hay dos que son muy lindos allí."

"¿Tienes un fetichismo o una fantasía con los repartidores de comida o algo así?"

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade No, yo era sólo"

"No está bien. Siempre he sido más un poco de chica del cartero, ¿sabes? Como, _'Oiga señorita'_", dice ella con una voz profunda y varonil mientras pretende inclinar una gorra imaginaria. "'_Tengo este paquete para usted aquí ... y es grande. Y por paquete me refiero a mi pe_-'"

"Okaaay!" Lloro tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La oigo reír y abro los ojos.

"Así que ... ¿Estamos bien?" Ella dice con una pequeña sonrisa. "Realmente no lo hice sólo por ser una perra." Ella mira hacia abajo a sus pies y luego a mí. "Estaba un poco cansada de hacer aquel maldito crucigrama así que miraba a mi alrededor para encontrar algo más que hacer que no necesitaba que me levantara ya que todavía estabas dormida en mi regazo y así que tu cara estaba allí y yo tenía un marcador de modo que ... ya sabes ... "

"Sí lo sé ..." dije con una sonrisa. "Siento haber reaccionado tan locamente."

"Si, sin ninguna mierda!" Ella dice con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estabas casi echando espuma por la boca ..." Me río y me sonrojo un poco. "Yo nunca te había visto así, me gusta eso, Vega. Era en realidad ... no lo sé. ¿Impresionante? Un poco demasiado." Añade con un guiño y me sonrojo más. "Puede que quieras añadir eso a su lista de puntos de ayer."

"Lo haré." Digo con una sonrisa.

"Como sea, bueno, realmente lo siento, sin embargo ¿ok? No debí haberte dejado salir de esa manera, pero, Dios, era demasiado bueno para perderse!" , dice mientras se ríe. "La mirada en la cara de la gente ... y entonces tu vecina!" Ella se ríe aún más difícil. _'Nunca he sido de los que juzgan.'_!" Ella suelta y no puedo dejar de reír demasiado mientras juguetonamente golpeo fuerte su brazo. "Ok, ok, pero en serio." Ella dice entre risas. "Para hacer las cosas iguales, voy a dejar que me lo hagas a mi igual." Ella sonríe y se dirige hacia el sofá para recoger el marcador. "Aquí". Ella dice mientras que me lo entrega a mí y levanta su la cara hacia arriba, mientras que cierra los ojos. "Vuélvete loca." Miro el marcador y luego a su cara cuando una idea se me ocurre de repente.

"Nah ... eso no es suficiente." Digo y sus ojos se abren de golpe. "Tengo algo mejor en mente." Agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Jade**

"Tiene que ser una broma." Gimo mientras me miro en el espejo del baño. "Tiene que ser una jodida broma."

"Vamos Jade!" Oigo a Tori llamarme desde el exterior y puedo oír su risa. "Ven ya!"

"Vega esto es mucho peor de lo que te hice!" Le grito todavía mirando mi reflejo con asco.

"No, no lo es!" Ella llora. "Por lo menos yo voy a ser la única que te va a ver! A menos que quieras ir a caminar por el barrio y-"

"¡No!"

"Bueno, entonces, debe ser realmente feliz que soy lo suficientemente buena como para no obligarte a que lo hagas."

"Deberías estar feliz de estar todavía respirando después de haberme chasqueado y obligarme a hacer esta mierda." Gruño mientras deslizo mis pies en los tacones que estan en el suelo.

"Oh dejar de ser un bebé!" ella se ríe. "Y ven ya! Todavía tengo que hacer tu pelo y maquillaje!" Murmuro una variedad de maldiciones y me dirijo a la puerta.

"Vega, te juro por Dios que si alguien alguna vez se entera de esto yo voy a-"

"Matarme y usar mi piel como un albornoz. Sí, sí, vamos ya!" Pongo los ojos y abro la puerta para salir a su habitación. La veo sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama con una sonrisa tonta dibujada todavía en su rostro. Me acerco al centro de la habitación, tropezando un poco por lo grande que son los tacones que llevo y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, dándole la mirada mortal que puedo manejar. Ella esta completamente sin inmutarse por lo que simplemente se queda mirando, mirándome de arriba abajo con esa sonrisa tonta. Ella no dijo nada durante un minuto y luego, sin previo aviso, se echa a reír. Incluso va tan lejos mientras se retuerce en la cama mientras aplaude con sus manos y levanta sus piernas. Siento que mi cara se calienta y aprieto los puños a mis costados.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Ella dice entre risas. "Esto es demasiado bueno!"

"¡Eso es todo!" Suelto. "Yo me voy a ir a cambiar." Doy vuelta para regresar al baño, pero ella está enfrente de mí en un instante.

"¡No!" Ella grita mientras que agarra mi muñeca y me hace girar a mi alrededor. "Lo prometiste!" Pongo los ojos y gimo en voz alta.

"Maldita sea, Vega." Suspiro. "Ok , date prisa y consigue esta mierda hecha." Me enfado y piso fuerte hacia su espejo de vanidad y me siento. Ella sonríe y salta hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de empezar por mi cabello. Un cuarto de hora y casi todo un bote de laca después y esta hecho. Ella me mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la que solo acabo de sacarle mi lengua haciéndola reír cuando ella pasa a hacer mi maquillaje.

"Ok abre, déjame verte." Ella dice cuando termina de ponerme la sombra de ojos. Abro los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces mientras la miraba. Ella me mira con admiración. "Dios, Jade." Ella susurra con temor. "Tienes unos ojos tan hermosos..." Me sonrojo un poco y rompo mi mirada de la de ella para mirarme en el espejo. Se aclara la garganta y se vuelve conmigo, su reflejo sonriendo mientras mira al mío. "Ok , sólo tengo que añadir un par de cosas más y ya está!" dice ella girando a mi alrededor en la silla por los hombros. Ella trabaja conmigo para unos diez minutos antes de que ella aplaude sus manos y me dice que está acabado. Me levanto y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared para ver el resultado final de esta tonterías.

Mi cabello está en modo completo de los años 80. Para completar la burla extrema tiene un gran volumen. Mi maquillaje es brillante y colorido, que se mantiene fiel al estilo de los años 80. Tengo tres diferentes tonos de sombra de ojos azul alrededor de los ojos que hace que el color azul-verde en ellos se destaquen. Mis pestañas son gruesas y negras haciendo que se vean más de lo habitual. Tengo una cantidad insana de rubor coloreando mis mejillas y brillante lápiz labial rojo adorna mis labios. Unos pendientes de estrellas de color rosa largos cuelgan de mis oídos balanceándose con cada movimiento, y un collar a juego largo cuelga de mi cuello. Ahora lo que es realmente la guinda de este pastel monstruoso. Es que tengo una camisa de malla verde de neón con una rosa sin mangas estampado de leopardo caliente debajo de ella. Mis piernas están cubiertas de un spandex brillante de color azul con impresión de cebra y medias de red de color azul oscuro sobre ellos. Calentadores de tobillo de color verde claro que conducen a una horrible pareja de tacones altos blancos, y por supuesto Vega no pensaba que el equipo no estaría completa sin ese maldito tu-tú rosa que había usado ayer. Añade las bandas de colores y pulseras en las muñecas y yo estaba lista para ser lanzada como extra en _' Salvados por la campana'_.

"Me veo como una prostituta de 1980". Digo inexpresivamente. Tori llega a pararse detrás de mí, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

"No sé, Jade." Ella dice mientras que cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. "Creo puedes llevar a cabo este aspecto." Pongo los ojos, pero siento una pequeña sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

"¿De donde carajos sacaste todo esto de todos modos? ¿Tienes una máquina del tiempo que no me has dicho o algo así?"

"Bueno, algunas de las cosas son mi mamá." Ella dice. "Pero tan inquietante como puede parecer, la mayor parte de esto es de Trina." Ella admite con el ceño fruncido.

"Ascoo! ¿Esta mierda es Trina?" Le grito del asco mientras trataba de quitarme la ropa. "Usar cualquier cosa que haya tocado su cuerpo debería haber sido suficiente castigo!" Tori se ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras ella me mira por encima una vez más. Su uni-ceja falsa se levanta un poco mientras ella barre sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo, lo que hace que mi estómago haga un pequeño salto divertido. Me acerco a la cama y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre él colchón, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro al cerrar mis ojos. Unos segundos más tarde siento la cama hundirse a mi lado mientras Tori hace lo mismo. Abro los ojos y me vuelvo, sólo para verla a pocos centímetros de distancia de cara a mí.

"Es algo que no es justo ¿lo sabes?" Ella susurra ,sus ojos rastrillan mi cara. "Tu fácilmente me hiciste quedar horrible y no importa lo mucho que he tratado de hacer su apariencia con el mal maquillaje y la ropa ... te las arreglaste para parecer asombrosa." Sus ojos finalmente llegan a los míos y la forma en que me mira me hace sentir un pequeño aleteo en el estómago de nuevo. "Oh, vamos Tori." Yo digo, mi voz sonaba baja y temblorosa. "No te ves tan mal." Me muevo de lado y traigo mi mano a su cara. "Esta uni-ceja sólo grita sexy." Murmuro mientras poco a poco corro mi dedo sobre ella lo que la hizo reír. "Es un hecho ampliamente conocido que los lunares peludos son atractivos y exóticos." Añado mientras arrastro mi dedo de las cejas por encima de su hombro a tocar el lunar que había dibujado. "Este impresionante bigote de aquí pone de manifiesto esos malditos pómulos perfectos que tienes." Ahora corro con delicadeza la parte posterior de mi dedo sobre su mejilla. "Y todo el mundo sabe ", le digo, la voz apenas un susurro mientras mis ojos se encuentran con los de ella otra vez, "Chicas con gafas son jodidamente calientes." Ella rie en voz baja, pero sus ojos siguen estando fijos en los míos. Por el rabillo del ojo noto su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo un poco más rápido, pero yo no pienso mucho en eso ya que actualmente estoy completamente absorta en su mirada. Veo el brazo más cercano a mí subir provisionalmente y hacer su camino a mi propia cara. Como si ella quisiera tocarme, pero no se atreve a hacerlo. Miro hacia abajo a su lado, ahora sólo unos pocos centímetros de mí y luego a ella, tratando de decirle con la mirada que está bien. Que estoy bien con que ella me toque. Que yo quiero que ella lo haga. Que por alguna razón siento que necesito que lo haga. Todo parece moverse en cámara lenta como la mano hace su ascenso, nuestras miradas nunca se rompa.

Más cerca.

Más cerca.

Las yemas de sus dedos cepillan mi mandíbula y sus ojos están a punto de cerrarse cuando-

"Toriiiiiii!" el calor en mi mandíbula se desvanece mientras ella quita la mano y salta de la cama. Me apuro a ponerme en una posición sentada y volteo mi cabeza hacia la puerta desde donde se escucha el sonido de alguien pisando fuerte por las escaleras.

"Oh Dios, es Trina!" Tori silba y me mira todo con los ojos abiertos. El pánico me golpea en ese momento mientras me doy cuenta que: _(1)Estoy en su casa, saliendo con su hermana, que presuntamente yo aborrezco y (2) Que estoy usando su ropa horrible, lo que sería aún más difícil de explicar que la primera._ Mis ojos se abren mientras me levanto de un salto, lista para correr hacia el cuarto de baño cuando Tori apresuradamente me empuja hacia abajo en la cama y en un instante arroja las cobijas más gruesas sobre mi cuerpo y me deja en completa oscuridad al igual que la puerta se abre. Me congelo inmediatamente y aprieto mis ojos cerrándolos.

"Hey sistah! sistah!" Oigo la voz molestamente chillona de Trina decir mientras camina en la habitación. "Te estaba llamando para que bajaras las esca-" Deja de hablar y caminar y se para de repente y mi corazón casi hace lo mismo. Aguanto la respiración y me preparo para la batalla mientras espero a que comiencen. "Lo-lo ¿Que te pasó en la cara?" La oigo preguntar en la confusión, y dejé escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

"Q-¿qué? Oh! Mi cara! Ésto!" Oigo el tartamudeo nervioso de Vega. "Sí yo... Yo bueno, ya sabes, yo quería uh ... probar algo ... diferente?" Pongo los ojos y mentalmente me golpeo la frente a mí misma que ella se ríe nerviosamente.

"¿Probar algo diferente?" La voz de Trina se llenó de confusión. "¿Una ceja cerrada, un bigote y el lunar?" ella pregunta, su voz cada vez más cerca mientras ella se mete más en la habitación.

"Si bien, ya tengo los anteojos, así que, yo quería uh ... quería ver cómo se verían estos... además." Bueno, nadie dijo que su punto fuerte era improvisar ... "¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?" Ella le pide alegremente. Oigo Trina dar un paso aún más cerca y estoy casi segura de que está inspeccionando la cara de Tori.

"Hmm... Bueno, me gusta el lunar." Ella dice después de unos segundos más o menos. "Te da una mirada de una vieja película. Creo que se vería mejor en mí, sin embargo. Tengo mejores hombros que tu." _¿Qué?_ "Yo no estoy loco por la frente, aunque ... Limita tu rango de expresión. Y el bigote, bueno, eso simplemente no funcionaría -Oh, Dios mío." Detiene su balbuceo idiota y la oigo jadear. "¿Es por esa época cuando tenias cuatro, y tu tuviste ese ... ese problema?" Ella susurra la última parte y surco mis cejas mientras escucho.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué problema?" Tori le pregunta por la confusión.

"Sabes, cuando estabas convencida de que eras un niño y querías tratar de orinar de pie como papá porque pensaba que tenía un-"

"¡No!" Vega llora mientras mis ojos se abren y tengo que morderme la lengua para no reír. "¡No! ¡No! No es nada de eso, tu sabes que yo-" ella se detiene y baja la voz hasta un susurro y tengo que forzar mi oreja para oír. "Tu sabes que yo fui a terapia y me reforme."

"Sí, pero tal vez has recaído y-"

"Trina!" No puedo evitar dejar salir un pequeño bufido, y de repente siento que alguien deja caer un puñetazo donde esta mi pierna. "No tuve una recaída." Oigo el gruñido de Tori. "No se puede recaer en algo así! El doctor dijo que le pasa a un montón de niños pequeños en esa edad ¿ok? Yo supere esa etapa! Y eso es lo que hice. Lo supere!"

"Ok, ok!" Trina llora y oigo su respaldo hacia arriba. "No reventar una nuez ahora ..." Casi me pierdo en ese chiste y estoy segura de que Tori oye mi risitas porque antes yo sepa siento a alguien que se deja caer con fuerza sobre mi estómago. Dejé escapar un 'umph' sordo y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras trato de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" Tori exige y por el sonido de su voz por encima de mí puedo decir que está sentada sobre mí. "Pensé que te quedarías con la tía Betty hasta el domingo."

"Oh, eso haré! Es que ellos están teniendo una fiesta de lujo uno de los amigos del tío Richard en la mañana. Eso es por lo que vine, tenía que conseguir algo de ropa para la ocasión." Ella dice y oigo pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde esta el armario de Vega. "¿No te importa ¿verdad?"

"¿Habría alguna diferencia si te digo que no?" Oigo a Tori preguntar en un tono plano.

"En realidad no." Oigo perchas cambiando y moviéndose mientras Trina busca a través de la ropa. "Hey, ¿tienes los pendientes rosados de mamá? Quiero llevarlos mañana." Mis ojos se abren mientras recuerdo que los pendientes que actualmente estoy usando son de color rosa ... Seguramente se está refiriendo a otro-

"Las-las estrellas?" Balbucea Tori.

"¿Tiene algún otro?" Responde Trina, con la voz ligeramente amortiguada por el hecho de que esta de espalda y se dirigió a nosotras mientras ella sigue rebuscando en el armario. "Ah, y el collar también."

_**Mierda.**_

Considero quitármelos rápidamente, mientras que esta de espalda, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de levantar la cabeza y los brazos por debajo de las cubiertas que siento una mano empuja el pecho hacia abajo y luego la voz de Trina esta justo a mi lado otra vez.

"Éste parece lindo ¿no?" Y sus palabras se oyen muy cerca, me imagino que ella está de pie delante del espejo que está junto a la cama.

_**Carajo.**_

Ella sigue yendo y viniendo entre el armario y el espejo durante un par de minutos, ya que el peso sobre mí crece con los vestidos desechados. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras trato de pensar en otra solución. De alguna manera, dudo que podamos conseguir sacar a Trina fuera de la habitación mientras ella está completamente enfocada en encontrar algo que ponerse, así que tenemos que hacerlo con ella todavía aquí.

De repente siento una mano deslizándose cuidadosamente debajo de las cubiertas que sienten por mi brazo y luego se mueve hasta que siente mi cuello.

_Oh no, no lo es. _

Ella siente cautelosa mente alrededor del collar, hojeando en la cadena una vez que la encuentra y hacerlo girar para localizar el broche.

_Oh, sí que lo es._

Con Trina caminando de un lado a otro delante de la cama, no puedo hacer nada, solo quedarme allí inmóvil mientras que Vega se sienta en mí y sigue tratando de quitarme las joyas sin ser descubierta. Cuando por fin logra soltar el collar, se recupera rápidamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sólo para que se enganche en cuanto me siento sus suaves dedos en mi cuello de nuevo, esta vez subiendo por mi mandíbula, y ligeramente rozando mi labios entreabiertos, ya que poco a poco se abren camino hasta mi oído. Ella corre suavemente su dedo sobre la concha de la oreja hasta que ella llega al pendiente, tirando de él. Ella arrastra la mano por la mandíbula para hacer lo mismo con el otro oído haciéndome temblar y sofocar una risita mientras sus dedos rozan sobre una parte delicada de mi cuello. Ella se tensa un poco cuando ella siente mi cuerpo temblar bajo ella, pero pronto reanuda lo que estaba haciendo y saca el otro pendiente. Siento que un peso repentino irse cuando ella se levantó de encima y se dirige sin más hacia Trina.

"Aquí". Ella dice.

"Oh yay!" Oigo Trina aplaudir y caminar hacia la cama donde ella comienza a buscar a través de la pila que anteriormente había descartado que actualmente esta sobre mí. Trago mientras siento sus manos moverse a través de las distintas prendas hasta que ella escoge uno.

"Esto va a hacer." Ella dice y comienza a alejarse.

"¿Qué? Ese fue el primero que te probaste!" Tori llora.

"Quería darle a tu ropa una oportunidad para demostrar que estaba equivocada. Pero como todo el mundo, tampoco pudo." Ella dice y tengo que resistir el impulso de gritarle. "Está bien, tengo que correr! Tía Betty y el tío Richard me esperan abajo."

"¿Quieres decir que en realidad les hiciste esperar mientras estabas aquí probandote los oh- ¿sabes qué? No importa! Hasta luego!" Oigo exclamar Tori mientras ella va a cerrar la puerta fuertemente, dejando Trina murmurando algo acerca de ella no tiene que ser tan grosera. No es hasta que oímos la puerta de abajo cerrarse y que Tori ve salir el coche por la calzada que quito las sabanas de encima, para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire fresco.

Miro a Tori que se desplomó en su escritorio con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

"Dios Santo que estuvo cerca ..." murmura ella-. Gruño de acuerdo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bueno aparte de conseguir sacarme el aire por que alguien se sentó en mi estómago, casi sofocándome por falta de oxígeno allí abajo, y siendo completamente maltratada por tus sucias manos ... estoy bien." Digo con una sonrisa. Ella se sonroja pero devuelve la sonrisa. "Ahora que ya me desquite, tienes que contarme todo acerca de sus días de crisis de identidad cuando tenías cuatro años y pensabas que tenías un pipí."

"Ohhh ... yo sabía que me ibas molestar por eso!" Ella gime. "Fue hace mucho tiempo ¿ok? Y como he dicho, es bastante común entre los niños!" Me río del profundo rubor que se hace cargo de su cara mientras ella mira hacia otro lado.

"Dios, que me veo tan ridícula." Yo digo mientras que veo mi reflejo al lado de la de ella en el espejo. Ella se ríe y asiente con la cabeza. "¿Quieres tomar algunas fotos y luego borrarlos y nunca hablar de esto otra vez?" Digo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abren y su sonrisa crece.

Pasamos la siguiente hora tomando imágenes ridículas de nosotras mismas en diferentes posiciones y posturas, y luego riendo hasta que nuestros ojos se llenan de lágrimas mirando a través de ellos después.

Cada una de nosotras tomamos una ducha muy necesaria y una vez que volvemos a vernos y sentirnos como nosotras somos normalmente, nos conformamos con poner fin a la noche viendo una película.

"Pero esta vez no va a ser nada de beber y yo escojo la película." Vega exige en la cocina mientras espera por el horno de microondas para hacer las palomitas de maíz.

"Boo! tu no eres divertida!" Me quejo mientras me dejo caer en el sofá.

"Tu sólo quieres divertirse a mi costa." Ella dispara de nuevo.

"Es el mejor tipo de diversión que sé ..." Ella camina por detrás de mi y juguetonamente golpea la parte posterior de mi cabeza. "¡Hey!" Lloro frotando el punto. "He dejado que te salgas con la tuya una cantidad repugnante de veces últimamente, Vega. Mejor reza por que mi buena racha continúe ..."

"Te dije que no tengo miedo de ti nunca más, West". Ella dice con confianza mientras se sienta en el sofá a mi lado y deja caer los pies sobre mi regazo, levantando una ceja y sonríe con suficiencia antes de que ella aparece una palomitas en la boca. La miro con tanto veneno que soy capaz, pero ella simplemente sonríe y lanza un pedazo de palomitas de maíz hacia mí.

"¡Eso es todo!" Gruño, agarrando sus pies y tirando de ella para que ella quede plana en el sofá y me pueda subir encima de ella. Ella chilla por la sorpresa, pero se empieza a reír en cuanto ataco sus lados con los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad.

"Jade" Ella grita entre ataques de risa. "Jade, ba-basta! Para por favor!" Pero no lo hago, sigo haciéndole cosquillas y ella sigue tratando de apartarse con poco éxito.

"No hasta que digas!" Gruño. "No hasta que digas que soy dura y te doy miedo!" Ella continúa retorciéndose y riendo, la piel enrojecida y los ojos brillando con lágrimas.

"O-ok! Ok! Voy a decirlo! Voy a decirlo!" llora desesperadamente. Detengo mis dedos y descanso las manos sobre sus caderas mientras espero para que ella recupere el aliento.

"Tu eres dura y me das miedo, Jade." Ella dice, con la voz todavía luminoso, amplio mi risa. Sonrío y levanto mis manos en alto en señal de victoria cuando de repente me empuja y salta del sofá. "Solo con ver tu cara!" ella grita y sale corriendo, riendo como loca mientras yacía en el suelo, aturdida. Niego con la cabeza mientras salgo de mi conmoción y corro tras ella, gritando amenazas vacías y advertencias. Finalmente la tengo inmovilizada contra el mostrador de la cocina cuando su teléfono suena de repente y en un suave movimiento se acerca y lo contesta, sabiendo que tendré que dar marcha atrás para no ser escuchada. Estrecho mis ojos y miro hacia ella, pronunciando la palabra _"tramposa"_ como doy un paso atrás y ella simplemente sonríe y me enseña la lengua.

"¿Hola?" dice ella, sin aliento. Su sonrisa se cae y abre los ojos mientras ella se vuelve hacia mí. "Oh, Hey! Beck ..." siento que la sangre de mi cara se va cuando miro hacia ella. "¿Jade? No, no la he visto desde ayer, cuando le di un paseo." Ella dice me esta pidiendo con los ojos lo que debía decir. "Oh, ¿ella no ha respondido a sus llamadas o mensajes?" Oh. Me dirijo a la sala de estar donde tengo mi bolso y agarro fuera mi teléfono. Efectivamente hay unas cuatro llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes nuevos de Beck y una de mi mamá. Yo ni siquiera lo había comprobado desde esta mañana. "Bueno, si me entero de algo te haré saber, ¿ok? Muy bien, hasta luego, adiós." Oigo que cuelga y pone su teléfono de nuevo en el mostrador. "Él uh ... él dijo que fue a tu casa y no estabas allí, y que tus padres ni siquiera sabían dónde estabas por lo que él se preocupó." Ella dice en voz baja.

"Vete a la mierda." Murmuro. "Sí, me olvidé por completo de textearle."

"¿Qué hay de tus padres?" ella le pide. "¿No son ellos los que deberían de estar preocupados?"

"Sólo tengo un texto de mi mamá y ella probablemente sólo lo envió porque Beck estaba allí." Me burlo. Me vuelvo hacia ella y la vi mirando hacia atrás con un gesto de preocupación. "Debería probablemente todavía ir a casa, aunque ..."

"No. .." Ella gime y luego se sonroja cuando se atrapa a sí misma. "Quiero decir, entiendo que si tienes que hacerlo, pero ... Es que no quiero que te vayas todavía." Añade en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies. Siento ese maldita aleteo en el estómago como una pequeña sonrisa tira de mis labios.

"Al Carajo." Digo y su rostro no deja escapar su mirada de la mía. "Ya es tarde de todos modos, pueden esperar hasta mañana." Digo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminan y su sonrisa se vuelve lentamente. "Ahora", le digo mientras camino casualmente de nuevo a la cocina. "si no me equivoco, ¿Creo que estabas a punto de admitir la derrota y rendirte?" Su sonrisa se vuelve plenamente mientras ella comienza a caminar hacia atrás alrededor del mostrador.

"¡Nunca!" ella grita antes de que se quita otra vez. Sonrío y la persigo, y no me preocupo por Beck, o si debía o no ir a casa.

Porque me di cuenta en ese momento, que no hay otro lugar en el que quiero estar.

* * *

><p>Así que... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Bueno si quieren me dejan un review diciendo lo que piensan.<p>

Respuesta a los Reviews: _** .10 **_(Hey! No se porque tu nombre no sale completo :s pero buenoo, yo igual soy testigo de algunas ridiculices que hacen los demás con cierto grado de alcohol en la sangre, algunas son divertidas, otras traumaticas -.-' well gracias a ti por seguir comentando, mencionarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, tu igual ten una linda semana) _**VictoriaA11**_ (a mi igual me gusta mucho esta historia, saludos a ti también) _**kyo**_ ( tienes razón, algunas personas solo copian y pegan lo que les mostró el traductor y no se toman el tiempo para intentar hacer un texto medio decente, gracias por el review) _**mica**_ (Tori solo buscaba la excusa del alcohol para intentar seducir a Jade, pero quien puede culparla? nadie, ok no, Tori si estaba ebria, saludos, espero seguirte leyendo) _**Minecrandes**_ (No hay nada que agradecer, sentia que la historia tenia que ser compartida, hay que agradecerle al autor que me dejo traducirla, y ya has intentado aprender ingles viendo programas sin subtitulo y canciones, te lo juro que así aprendí yo, eso y el hecho de querer insultar a mis hermanos en otro idioma me vi en la necesidad)

Gracias por los follows, los favoritos y los reviews, me hacen sentí que no lo hago tan del asco como pienso. Un saludo y nos leemos la semana que viene.

**Chasquear los dedos: Golpear la frente con el dedo indice utilizando el empuje del pulgar. El capitulo de friends fue divertido. (Si yo igual lo vi XD)**

**Albornoz: Es una prenda de lana usada por los bereberes de Argelia. También se dice así a la bata de baño en España**.

Se agradecería el hecho de que se tomen un tiempo para dejarme un Review.

Nos leemos la semana que viene si todo sale bien. Adiós (ñ-ñ)/


	10. Yo lo superare

Lo siento, no hay excusa.

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

_Yo solo estoy traducciendo la historia, el autor es _wikster_. Sin más que decir, nos leemos abajo_

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

"De manera que Rex me prometió que iba a ayudarme a pintar la habitación de mis padres. Y luego el día que se supone que debemos hacerlo, él me dice que tiene una cita para obtener sus dientes blanqueados y no puede cancelar!" Robbie exclama.

"Una vez, mi hermano blanqueo sus dientes, pero tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital para bombear su estómago por todo el cloro que consumió."

"Cat! Estoy tratando de decirte acerca de mi problema con Rex para que me puedas decir cómo solucionarlo!" Robbie llora y luego se vuelve hacia mí. "¿Qué crees que debo hacer, Toro?"

"En primer lugar " le digo. "Deja de llamarme ' Toro '. Y en segundo lugar, es necesario tener una conversación seria con Rex y decirle que su falta de compromiso realmente te molesta y está poniendo una tensión en su amis- "

"Hay que dejar de jugar con muñecas, y conseguir una novia o una prostituta, para tu caso y echar un polvo de una buena vez". Jade dice tranquilamente antes de tomar un bocado de su sándwich. Robbie jadea y Cat se tapa los oídos con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Tengo que luchar por suprimir una risa, cubriendo mi boca y fingiendo toser. Sin embargo Jade se da cuenta, y me da una mirada astuta. En ese momento, Beck y Andre se nos unen con sus almuerzos en la mano.

"¿Qué tal mi gente?" Andre llama. "¿Qué locura es que hace exactamente una semana que estábamos todos los presos en un país extranjero ¿eh?"

"¿Ya ha pasado toda una semana?" Pregunto mientras me tomo un sorbo de mi refresco.

"Sip. Hoy hace una semana, Robbie mató al pulpo del Canciller y nos consiguió que nos pusieran en una prisión Yerbaniana." Beck añade mientras que frunce el ceño, y Robbie mira hacia su comida.

Es lunes y nuestro primer día de regreso a la escuela de las vacaciones de semestre. Parece extraño estar de vuelta a nuestra vida normal después de la semana de locura que hemos tenido. Miro a Jade y la veo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todavía no puedo creerlo. Que somos amigas. El hecho de solo pensarlo hace que todo parezca aún más loco. Pero es cierto. Incluso si ella y yo somos las únicas que lo sabemos. Sonrío de nuevo a ella y vuelvo mi atención a mi ensalada, mientras pienso en los últimos días que han pasado desde que regresamos. Jade no había salido de mi casa hasta la noche del sábado, cuando ella decidió que no podía postergar ver a Beck o volver a casa nunca más. De mala gana acepté y pasé el resto del día en mi habitación viendo Jurassic Park y mirando a través de las fotos chistosas que habíamos tomado pero que yo no me atrevía a borrar. Desde que Trina había regresado el domingo y los padres de Jade habían insistido en que se quedara en casa, no podíamos pasar el rato, pero hablábamos ya sea por mensajes o hablábamos por teléfono durante todo el día.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que en tan sólo unos días Jade se había convertido en una persona tan importante en mi vida. Alguien cuya compañía había crecido y podía amar y que anhelaba cuando yo no estaba cerca.

Suena la campana que marcó el final de la hora del almuerzo y todos hacemos nuestro camino a la clase del Sikowitz. Tomo asiento en mi lugar habitual cuando siento mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo saco para ver que es un nuevo mensaje de texto de Jade .

_**- Siento lo de tu cabello.**_

Arrugo la cara en confusión y estoy a punto de textearle y preguntarle de que está hablando cuando siento que algo choca contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza con una explosión de agua. Existen múltiples exclamaciones de la gente alrededor de la habitación mientras yo simplemente me siento allí congelada, con la boca abierta en shock mientras siento como gotea el agua hacia abajo de mis hombros por mi pelo empapado. Sikowitz, que acababa de entrar por la ventana cuando sucedió me mira y luego se vuelve su mirada a la parte posterior de la sala.

"Jade ..." él dice con voz cansada .

"Tenía que probar el lanzador de globos de agua que estamos usando en la obra de la próxima semana y la cabeza de Vega puso en el camino." Ella explica llanamente.

"Jade, ¿Qué decimos cuando nos - "

"Ugh .. Lo sé, lo sé." ella gime. "_'Tengo que asumir la responsabilidad por el daño que infligo a los demás, y tengo que abstenerme de ser una tosca.'_" Ella recita mecánicamente. "Me se el cuento de memoria. La llevaré al baño para ayudarla a limpiarse y "pedir disculpas" por mis impulsos incontrolables." Ella se acerca, me agarra de la muñeca, y todos jadean, me arrastra fuera de la habitación hacia el baño más cercano, donde abre la puerta y me empuja dentro. Me doy la vuelta para mirarla, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca y cuestionar qué diablos está pasando, ella se acerca a mí me agarra por los brazos y me tira en un abrazo. Aunque estoy completamente en shock, mis brazos instintivamente se envuelven alrededor de su cintura mientras me derrito en el abrazo.

"Es repugnante, ridículo y completamente inaceptable lo mucho que he querido hacer esto todo el día." Ella murmura de mal humor en mi cuello.

Estoy demasiado aturdida como para decir nada, así que sólo la abrazo de vuelta y siento que me relajaba mientras inhalaba su perfume. Un aroma que se me ha vuelto muy familiar en estos últimos días. "Vas a ser el final de mí, Vega." Ella murmura mientras se aleja.

"¿Tu lanzaste un globo de agua en mi cabeza solo para abrazarme?" Le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.

"¡Lo sé!" ella gime mientras me suelta y se pasa la mano por el pelo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que la amistad convierte a las personas en pequeñas perras cursis y necesitadas?"

"Como que te afecte demasiado ¿no?" le digo mientras me acerco y saco un par de servilletas de papel del dispensador. "La próxima vez que quieras poner tus manos en mí, ¿podrías usar una excusa más sutil?" Ella se burla y pone los ojos en mí.

"Yo no quería 'poner las manos en ti' ¿está bien?" ella suelta. "Simplemente sucedió que tal vez ... ugh- Carajo Tori! Alégrate que no usé café helado!" La fulmino con la mirada y tiro hacia ella una de las toallas de papel que estoy usando para mi cabello. Ella se ríe y se inclina hacia atrás en la puerta, mirándome mientras continúo secándome el pelo. "El lanzador de globo casualmente era lo primero que vi cuando entré en la habitación." Ella explica.

"Oh! bueno, gracias a Dios que Sikowitz mantiene la utileria de espadas y cuchillos bajo llave en el armario." Murmuro.

"Que eso hubiera sido divertido..." ella se burla antes de que otra toalla de papel golpea su cara.

"Si te hace sentir mejor," Comienzo dando palmaditas en las partes de mi camisa que se mojaron . "Yo también te echo de menos." Yo le digo con una sonrisa tímida.

"¡Dios! somos patéticas." Ella dice con una sonrisa. "Volvamos antes de que piensen que te asesine y envíen un grupo de búsqueda." Se da la vuelta y está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando yo camino detrás de ella y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su estómago, tirando de ella hacia mí, mientras pongo mi barbilla en su hombro.

"¿Uno para el camino?" Susurro.

"Repugnante, ridículo y completamente inaceptable". Ella dice, pero se inclina hacia atrás en mí y coloca sus manos sobre las mías. Yo río y me aprieto a ella una vez más antes de separarnos y dirigirnos de nuevo a clase.

Las próximas dos semanas pasan de una manera muy similar. Casi se siente como si estuviera llevando una doble vida. Una donde soy simplemente la chica buena Tori Vega que asiste a Hollywood Arts y es muy querida por todos, casí todos, excepto Jade West, es decir, que hace todo lo posible todos los días para asegurarse de que todo el mundo se de cuenta. Pero en realidad, la misma Jade West es bastante aficionada a la chica buena Tori Vega, y hara todo lo posible todos los días para asegurarse de que yo lo se.

En la escuela nos deslizamos automáticamente en nuestros roles para mantener a todos a raya , la mayor parte del día escolar va a funcionar con nosotras apenas diciéndonos siquiera una palabra la una a la otra. Pero no son las raras ocasiones en que vamos a encontrar la manera de escabullirnos y pasar tiempo juntos sin el conocimiento de nadie. A través de reuniones secretas en el armario del conserje, el cuarto de baño, e incluso en el techo. El techo es mi favorito, es cerrada a los estudiantes por lo que hay casi ninguna posibilidad de que alguien nos atrape. Jade me dijo que ella había estado viniendo aquí desde hace un tiempo, desde que ella había robado la llave del conserje cuando lo sorprendió durmiendo en el armario. Era privado y tenía una vista impresionante del centro de Los Ángeles. A veces nos gustaría ir allí tan pronto como la escuela terminaba y nos quedábamos allí por un par de horas, mintiendo a nuestros amigos y familias acerca de nuestro paradero. Se podría pensar que me molestaría engañar a casi todo el mundo que me importaba, pero en realidad no lo hizo. No cuando la razón de que yo mentía era para pasar tiempo con Jade.

A veces me preguntaba si sería más fácil simplemente decir a cada uno de nuestros amigos de que éramos amigas, pero sentí que si deja de ser un secreto que no sería tan especial nunca más. Todo el mundo sabría y que acabaría de convertirse en una más del grupo y tendría que tener que tratarla como trato a Andre, Cat, o Robbie ! No, yo no podía hacer eso. Jade no era como ellos, y simplemente no lo entenderían.

Habíamos crecido imposiblemente más cerca una de la otra en las últimas dos semanas. Hablábamos de todo, y a veces de nada en absoluto. Había días en que sólo estar en presencia de la otra era suficiente. Nos sentábamos en la terraza y leíamos o hacíamos la tarea, o simplemente veíamos la vida en la ciudad por debajo de nosotras.

Hoy fue uno de esos días. Era viernes por lo que casi todo el mundo, incluyendo el personal de maestros ya se había ido. Estábamos en nuestro lugar habitual en el techo con un cono de helado cada uno y el Pear-Pod de Jade tocando en el fondo. Habíamos estado viendo un equipo de construcción del edificio al otro lado de la calle durante la última hora, inventando historias sobre cada una de las vidas de los trabajadores y riéndonos de las cosas tontas que se nos ocurrían.

"Ese pequeño con los pantalones caídos solía ser un obeso mórbido hace unos meses, pero perdió peso mediante el uso de los vigilantes del peso." Jade dice señalando a un hombre bajito que apilaba ladrillos en una carretilla, vistiendo pantalones cuatro tallas más grandes para él. Yo reía mientras chupaba el cono de helado. "Se convirtió en su portavoz oficial, pero fue despedido después de haber tenido una aventura con Jenny Craig, así que ahora trabaja en las obras de construcción y tiene que llevar su ropa vieja grande porque todo su dinero va a Jenny para pagar la manutención de los hijos."

"Oh ¿por que la embarazó?" Digo entre risas.

"Eso es lo que ella quería que pensara..." Ella dice. "Lo que él no sabe, sin embargo, es que él es estéril, y el bebé en realidad pertenece a ese tipo Jared el tipo del Subway."

"Todas estas personas que bajan de peso, seguro saben moverse ¿no es así?" Me río.

"Ellos saben que hay maneras más divertidas de quemar calorías, si sabes lo que quiero decir ..." dice moviendo sus cejas detrás de sus gafas de sol. Casi me ahogo con el helado, y ella casi se ahoga con el suya por reírse de mí.

"Hey, antes de que se me olvide." Digo una vez que termino mi cono. "Mañana es nuestra tercera semana de amiga-versario, y te tengo algo."

"Nuestra tercera semana, ¿de qué?" Ella pregunta mientras yo reviso a través de mi mochila.

"Nuestra tercera semana de amiga-versario!" Ella me mira sin comprender. "¿Sabes? Un aniversario de amistad! Hace tres semanas"

"Lo entiendo, yo no puedo creer que en realidad lo llamaste así." Ella dice inexpresivamente. "Pero yo no te tengo nada, así que ahora estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal."

"No, no! Es algo tonto, no es problema. Sólo que no se si nos vamos a ver mañana, así que quería dártelo hoy." Yo digo mientras saco una pequeña caja de color negro y se lo entrego a ella. Ella lo toma y lo abre con cuidado. "Yo sabía que habías dicho que no lo haríamos, y no estoy pidiendo que lo uses ni nada, yo sólo ... sólo quiero que lo tengas, ¿sabes? Sólo será algo entre nosotras, para que nosotras-. Las dos sabemos que nosotras-, ¡Oh Dios! que es estúpido ¿no? Aquí dame, olvídalo, me lo llevare" Me acerco a la caja, pero ella lo saca de mi alcance. Una vez que ella sabe que no voy a tratar de tomarla de nuevo, ella lo deja en su rodilla y agarra las dos pulseras de hilos delgados, que son idénticas excepto por el color, siendo una de ellas blanca y la otra en negro. Ella toma la blanca y pone su mano, sobre su muslo, donde se procede a atar el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca. A continuación, toma el negro y lo enrolla varias veces alrededor de su dedo índice izquierdo, creando un anillo de hilo negro. Ella lo trae hasta mí para que yo pueda atar los extremos del hilo y mantenerlo en su lugar.

"Me encanta." Es todo lo que dice, y yo siento una ligereza en mi pecho de alivio y felicidad. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos más, y yo noto que ella constantemente esta pasando su pulgar sobre el material de la pulsera en su dedo, haciéndome sonreír.

"Mañana por la noche, dile a tus padres que estás durmiendo con Cat o algo y estar en mi casa a las ocho." Ella dice mientras que se gira para mirarme. "Vamos a celebrar nuestra tercera semana de amiga-versario de la manera correcta." añade con una sonrisa.

"Pero, ¿qué hay de tus padres? ¿No estarán en tu casa?"

"Esta mañana, antes de venir a la escuela vi un sobre con cuatrocientos dólares en efectivo en el mostrador. Sólo lo hacen cuando se están yendo por más de unos pocos días para asegurarse de que no muera de hambre o algo así. Así que no debería ser un problema." Yo frunzo el ceño. Ella me dijo todo acerca de sus padres, pero yo todavía no puedo creer que la gente realmente pueda tratar a sus propios hijos así.

"Ok." Digo, por último, una sonrisa formándose en mis labios. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Es una sorpresa ..." Ella contesta lanzándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Debo estar preocupada?"

"¿Va a hacer una diferencia si digo que no?"

"No."

"Bueno, entonces."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jade, por favor dime donde vamos!" Lloro desde el asiento del pasajero donde estoy actualmente con una venda en los ojos.

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no."

"... Esa no es una respuesta válida!"

"Lo sabrás muy pronto, ahora cállate ya! Ya casi llegamos." Me enfado y doblo los brazos sobre el pecho, pero no digo nada más.

Tan pronto como había llegado a la casa de Jade, ella me había llevado a su habitación y me hizo probar varios trajes de su propia ropa, diciendo que los míos eran demasiado _Disney Channel_. Me preguntaba a dónde íbamos mientras que ella me obligó a estar especialmente vestida, pero ella sólo no me hacía caso y seguia enfocada en otra cosa hasta que se decidió por el vestuario que mas le gustaba, que consistía en pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados con una camisa de color rojo muy ceñida que hizo que mis pechos se vieran mucho más grande de lo que realmente son. Ella entonces después me dio un chaleco de cuero negro que empató bajo mi pecho, y agregó el efecto aumentado. Ella salió a buscar el vestuario para darme unas botas negras de tacón alto que alcanzaron justo por debajo de mis rodillas. Añadiendo maquillaje, el cabello y complementando un poco de joyería, y tuve que admitir que me veía bastante bien. Una vez que ella estaba satisfecha con mi aspecto, se fue a cambiar para que nos pudiéramos ir. Salio en jeans igualmente ajustados y una blusa negra que colgaba justo debajo de sus hombros, con su pelo en cascada alrededor de su rostro, un bonito contraste con su pálida piel. Se acercó a su armario y sacó un par de zapatos de tacón negro y se las puso. A continuación, se dirigió junto a mí a la puerta después de agarrar mi mano y empujar suavemente mi mandíbula hacia arriba, que al parecer había quedado abierta. Me sonrojé y rápidamente la seguí hasta el coche, donde ella me había vendado los ojos justo antes de arrancar.

"Ok, estamos aquí, te puedes quitar la venda de los ojos ahora." Ella dice mientras que se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Arranco inmediatamente la venda de mis ojos y miro alrededor. Estamos delante de un gran edificio de ladrillo, cuya entrada está custodiada por dos hombres gigantes que están en trajes. E incluso con la puerta del coche cerrada, puedo sentir el ruido sordo del tambor y el bajo de la música en su interior.

"¿Es esto ... ¿Es un club?" Tartamudeo como un hombre afuera me abre la puerta y me ofrece su mano para salir del coche.

"Seguro que si." Jade dice viniendo alrededor del coche y le entrega las llaves al joven que a cambio le da un pedazo de papel que se mete en su bolsillo trasero.

"Nosotras - nosotras no podemos estar aquí!" Siseo agarrando su brazo. "Ni siquiera tenemos dieciocho años!"

"¿Ves por qué no te lo dije? Sabía que estarias toda asustada y te habrías terminado del lanzar del carro". Ella suspira y saca una tarjeta de su bolsillo trasero y me lo da. "Tres felices semanas ... uh , lo que sea la-estúpida-palabra-que-dijiste-que-era." Tomo la tarjeta y veo que es un I.D. con mi imagen en la misma, y de acuerdo a ella, mi nombre es _Sally Peetches_ y yo tengo veinte y dos años.

"¿Tu- me tienes un I.D. falsa? " Lloro.

"Grítalo de una puta vez, Sally querida." Jade gruñe entre dientes mientras mira a los guardias para asegurarse de que no me escucharon. "Vamos a entrar ahora. ¡No lo arruines." Ella agarra mi muñeca y me tira hacia la entrada, donde le entrega a uno de los hombres nuestras identificación. Él los mira y luego a nosotras. Le lanzo una sonrisa incómoda mientras mi corazón late tan duro y fuerte que me temo que va a ser capaz de escucharlo y saber que estamos mintiendo. Pero para mi sorpresa le entrega Jade de vuelta nuestra identificación y nos deja pasar. Jade agarra mi muñeca de nuevo y me arrastra en el interior, donde la música esta a todo volumen tan fuerte que lo siento vibrar a través de todo mi cuerpo. Ella me tira a través de la multitud de personas que están bailando y saltando y tocando hasta que finalmente llegamos a un bar donde ella pide dos bebidas y dos shoot. Se vuelve hacia mí y me entrega una de las bebidas.

"Bebe con calma." Ella grita en mi oído, así que soy capaz de oírla con la música a todo volumen. "Es necesario mantener un ritmo así que no vamos a tener una repetición de la última vez." Ella sonríe. A continuación, levanta uno de los vasos de chupito, tintinea a mi vaso y bebe de un trago. Ella pone el pequeño vaso vacío de nuevo en la barra agarra el otro y de un tiro se lo bebió también. La miro con los ojos muy abiertos y ella simplemente me guiña un ojo y agarra la otra bebida. "Vamos." Ella grita y comienza a caminar hacia la pista de baile. La sigo mientras estrecho mi vaso firmemente con ambas manos. Una vez que estamos completamente rodeadas de cuerpos bailando se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe. Le doy una sonrisa nerviosa y ella pone los ojos y una vez más trae su cara a mi oído .

"Relájate, Vega. Nada va a suceder. Estás conmigo. Yo me ocuparé de ti." Ella se inclina lejos y me lanza una sonrisa ardiente tranquilizadora. Sonrío de nuevo, esta vez más genuinamente y tomo un sorbo de mi bebida. Su sonrisa se ensancha y comienza el baile, acercándome con la mano libre para que empiece a bailar también. Me río y tomo otro trago mientras comienzo a moverme al compás de la música.

Treinta minutos más tarde, he terminado con mi bebida y Jade acaba de terminar su tercera. Me siento feliz y brillante en este punto, y te puedo decir Jade es, sin duda es mas feliz en este momento, porque esta más despreocupada y cariñosa que de costumbre. Ella toma mi mano y me da vueltas, riéndose de la forma en que mi cabello cubre mi cara. Ella me hace girar hacia atrás y tira de mis manos con las de ella mientras ella sigue bailando. Sus ojos se ven más allá de mí y se forma una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ella hace un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara hacia atrás. Tan discretamente como puedo, me doy la vuelta para ver a lo que ella está sonriendo. Cerca de cinco pies de espalda a nosotras se ve a un hombre alto y delgado con una coleta larga de caballo bailando, si es que se puede llamar así, con una mujer mirándolo muy incómoda. Tiene los brazos agitándose y parece más como si estuviera teniendo un ataque más que moviéndose con la música, la mujer intenta varias veces bailar lejos de el, sólo para que la siguiera y continuar moviéndose sobre ella. Me vuelvo a Jade y ambas nos echamos a reír.

A medida que los minutos pasan la pista de baile se convierte cada vez más llena de gente, hasta el punto en que estamos constantemente chocando y sacudiéndonos en las personas que nos rodean. De repente, una chica bailando casi tan loca como el hombre de la cola de caballo se golpea conmigo y me manda volando hacia adelante hacia Jade, que me atrapa antes de que termine tirada en el suelo. Veo que ella le envia un mirada asesina a la chica que ni siquiera se dio cuenta antes de mirar a mí con ojos preocupados. Sonrío para hacerle saber que estoy bien y trato de volver a bailar sólo para ser golpeada una vez más, me envía hacia adelante mientras me estrello en Jade. Oigo su risa a través de la música a todo volumen mientras me agarra por la cintura y me tira cerca, presionando mi cuerpo al de ella como ella comienza balanceando nuestras caderas al ritmo de la canción. Yo rió y sigo su ejemplo. Seguimos bailando así durante un tiempo, ya que poco a poco nos perdemos en la música y entre sí.

Siento sus manos se deslizan por mis brazos enviando un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. A continuación, los arrastra por mi espalda donde los utiliza para tirar de mí, incluso más cerca, enterrando su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente mientras inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para acomodarme mejor a ella. Mis propias manos encuentran sus caderas a medida que continuamos meciéndose al compás de la música. Siento un intenso revoloteo en el estómago y ruego que no sea el alcohol que tenga un mal efecto en mí porque la última cosa que quiero hacer ahora mismo es vomitar. Presiono mi cara en el pelo de Jade, encontrando consuelo en el olor y sin pensar mucho, traigo una de mis manos de sus caderas a enredarse en sus cabellos, apretándola más en mí como yo a ella inhalo. La siento liberar un respiró roto en mi cuello y jadeo cuando siento sus labios cálidos presionándose contra mi clavícula . Aprieto mis ojos con fuerza mientras el aleteo en mi estómago se intensifica.

Los labios de Jade permanecen inmóviles, simplemente presionadose contra mi piel, mientras yo la sostengo en mi contra y sigo bailando. Sus manos viajan lentamente por mi espalda, constantemente pulsandome contra de ella, como si ella quiere fusionar nuestros cuerpos juntos. Mi agarre sobre su cabello se aprieta con la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose contra el mío y mi respiración se acelera. De repente, sus labios previamente inactivos parten ligeramente y presionan un suave beso en mi cuello. Una enorme bola de fuego entra en erupción en mi estómago, disparándose a través de mi pecho y saliendo de mi boca en forma de un gemido que hace que tiemble mi esencia.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y me congelo, mi corazón late más fuerte y más duro que el bajo que resuena a nuestro alrededor. Jade también esta inmóvil, su respiración rápida contra mi pecho y el cuello, aunque sus labios ya no me están tocando. Sus manos aflojan lentamente su control sobre mí y ella comienza a alejarse; mis propios dedos se deslizan fuera de su pelo y de sus caderas. Su boca se detiene justo al lado de mi oído para avisarme que tiene que ir al baño y luego se ha ido.

Sólo veo la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella se aleja, dejándome sola en medio de la multitud, congelada y completamente confundida.

_¿Acabo de -?_

_¿Acaba de -?_

_¿Acabamos de -?_

Me doy cuenta de que debo parecer una idiota allí de pie con la mirada petrificada en mi cara así que me las arreglo para conseguir que mi cabeza y mis pies trabajen de nuevo e ir hacia donde están los baños. Hay una larga filade chicas y Jade no está a la vista así que me imagino que ya debe estar en el interior. Me acerco a una sección aislada frente al cuarto de baño donde me apoyo contra una pared y dejo escapar un suspiro cerrando mis ojos. De pronto, el fuerte olor a alcohol llena mi nariz. Abro los ojos y me enfrento a un hombre borracho justo en frente de mí. Él es un hombre apuesto, tal vez de unos veinte años y sin duda se viste para impresionar .

"Hola señorita ... " Él dice. "¿Por qué ttan sola por aquí?"

"Yo uh ... Estoy esperando a mi amigo." Yo digo dándole una sonrisa nerviosa como señalo al baño.

"Puedo ser tu amigo." Dice presionando sus manos contra la pared a cada lado de mi cara, enjaulandome entre su cuerpo.

"No, gra-gracias." Tartamudeo mientras trato de escabullirme lejos de él, pero él me agarra por el brazo y me da vueltas antes de que pueda llegar muy lejos.

"¡Hey, no te dijeron alguna vez que es grosero negarle la amistad a alguien! " Él tira de mí hacia él y siento el pánico en mi garganta. "Sólo quiero hablar, eso es todo." Pero sus labios rozando mi oreja me dicen que hablar es la última cosa en su mente.

"Suéltame." Exijo, mi voz se queda sorprendentemente estable teniendo en cuenta que mis rodillas se sienten como si estuvieran a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

"Tu sabes, la mayoría de las niñas estarían felices de estar recibiendo mi atención." Él susurra en mi oído. "Así que deja de ser una perra y deja de ser tan dificil de conseguir"

"¡Hey!" Escucho y un alivio al instante inunda mi cuerpo porque reconozco la voz. El hombre se da la vuelta y antes de que pueda decir algo una botella de cerveza se choca sobre su cabeza. Él se derrumba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y levantó la vista, mis ojos muy abiertos en shock mientras yo veo a Jade sosteniendo el cuello restante de la botella en la mano, y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"Siempre he querido hacer eso." Ella dice antes de que sus ojos se levantan del hombre gimiendo para encontrarse con los míos. "¿Estás bien?" Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir, y vuelve a sonreír .

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Las dos nos dirigimos a ver a un hombre que lleva un delantal y sostiene una bandeja con vasos sucios y botellas que esta de pie junto a una puerta. Él nos mira y luego hacia el hombre herido luego de nuevo a nosotros. "¿Qué demonios pasó?" Jade me agarra del brazo y me aleja antes de que pueda decir nada más. Corremos tan rápido como nos sea posible a través de la multitud, pero justo antes de llegar a la salida, vemos que uno de los guardias está hablando por el walkie-talkie mientras barre por sus ojos a través de la multitud, deteniéndose cuando él se fija en nosotras.

"Carajo." Jade ve rápidamente alrededor y luego me tira en otra dirección hasta llegar a una puerta que conduce a una sala de la oferta general. "No!" Ella grita y señala el fondo de la sala donde hay otra puerta con un letrero que dice **'PLATAFORMA DE CARGA'**. Una vez que llegamos, ella lo abre y salimos en un callejón oscuro, pero por lo demás esta desierto. La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotras mientras corremos hacia la calle al final del callejón en el que podemos ver los coches conducir.

El tacón de mi bota derecha de repente se rompió, enviándome hacia a un lado hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared de ladrillo; dado el estricto agarre de Jade en mi brazo, su cuerpo cae inevitablemente contra el mía y ella termina chocando contra mí con toda su fuerza.

"Whoa!" Ella llora mientras impide chocar su cabeza contra la mía mediante la colocación de las manos contra la pared. "¿Todo sigue girando o es sólo conmigo? " Ella pregunta mientras aprieta sus ojos cerrados.

"Creo que es sólo a ti." Digo un poco sin aliento con una sonrisa en mi cara. Poco a poco abre los ojos y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Nos echamos a reír mientras ella descansa su frente en la mía. "Parece como si nosotras no podemos hacer mucho en estos días, sin entrar en algún tipo de problemas con la ley, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Ella susurra mientras bloquean sus ojos en los míos. "Eres una influencia terrible para mí, Vega."

Mi estómago envía una vez más un aleteo frenético por los ojos verdes delante de los míos viéndome, nuestro aliento formando pequeñas nubes de vapor en el aire frío de la noche. Ella me estudia con atención, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo mejor, tratando de averiguar, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que ella sólo parece que no puede entender. Y me gustaría poder decirle que por favor, me diga si encuentra la respuesta, porque me siento igual de perdida y confundida.

Mis ojos rastrillan encima de su cara, mientras un destello de las últimas semanas se precipita mi mente.

La veo sonriendo, riendo, llorando, sonriendo, frunciendo el ceño, durmiendo, comiendo, viéndola, respirando, hablando.

Todo es ella. Todo lo que puedo ver es ella. Cualquier otro pensamiento en mi mente se desvanece y es sólo ella.

_Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade. _

Jade, que está justo en frente de mí. Los ojos verdes brillando en la luz de la luna mientras respira mi aire. Como respiro su aire. Como que respiramos entre sí.

Y de repente, todo se detiene.

Mi respiración, mi corazón, mis pensamientos.

Todo se detiene mientras su cara se mueve hacia adelante.

Vodka mezclado con Jade un aroma que podría fácilmente, y de buena gana, emborracharme. Uno que ya estoy entregada, ya que mis ojos cerrados, junto con mi cerebro y mi razón.

El sonido de una puerta que se abre y alguien gritando parece lejano. Al igual que es sólo algo que tiene lugar en otro sitio y haciendo eco en nuestra realidad, pero es realmente una parte de nuestro mundo. No, nuestro mundo que es sólo yo y Jade. Si no aquí mismo, en este momento.

Pero luego soy brutalmente arrancada lejos de ese mundo y obligada a volver de la realidad alternativa donde estábamos una vez más Jade y yo.

El débil sonido de unos pasos se hace más y más fuerte a medida de que salgo de la bruma y me doy cuenta que estamos corriendo por una calle extraña y nadie nos está siguiendo más.

"Jade" Llamo sin aliento a la chica tirando de mí por la muñeca. "Jade detente! Se han ido! Estamos lejos!" Ella finalmente se ralentiza y suelta mi brazo, quedando de espaldas a mí mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo. Sus hombros subiendo y bajando rápidamente con su respiración. Quiero decir algo, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa, los últimos minutos siguen borrosos y confusos en mi mente. "¿Jade? " Finalmente le digo, dando unos pasos tentativos hacia ella. Levanto mi brazo para colocarlo en el hombro, pero en cuanto mi mano la toca ella se da vuelta y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia el club.

"Tenemos que ir por el coche." Ella murmura mientras camina junto a mí .

"¿Q- qué?" Tartamudeo, torpemente la sigo tratando de mantener la mayor parte de mi peso en el buen tacón. "¿Y si nos ven? ¿Y si están a la espera de que vayamos?"

"Bueno, yo no puedo dejar mi coche allí ¿o si puedo? " Ella dice con un tono venenoso que me hace parar en seco en seco. Ella se detiene y cuando se da cuenta que ya no la estoy siguiendo, sin volverse a mirarme. Ella deja escapar un suspiro y presiona sus manos en las sienes. "N-no puedo simplemente dejar el coche allí o lo van a remolcar y estaremos aún más en problemas." Ella dice en un tono más calmado. "El servicio de aparcamiento es independiente del club, así que deberíamos estar bien." Ella comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia delante y después de unos segundos la empiezo a seguir, asegurándome de estar un paso por detrás de ella en todo momento.

Llegamos al valet parking y por suerte no hay nadie afuera mirando por nosotras, así que somos capaces de conseguir el coche sin ningún problema.

"Todavía estoy muy borracha, y toda esta cosa me dio un dolor de cabeza asesino." Jade dice sigue sin mirarme a los ojos. "¿Puedes conducir?" Asiento con la cabeza, pero luego me doy cuenta que en realidad no puede verme, evitando a propósito de mi cara.

"Sí esta bien." Murmuro en voz baja. Ella asiente con la cabeza y me entrega las llaves antes de dar la vuelta al asiento del pasajero, donde golpea a algo en su teléfono y luego me lo da a mí.

"Puse mi dirección en el GPS te indicará cómo llegar a mi casa." Ella me informa antes de dar vuelta hacia la ventana y cierra los ojos. Miro que su figura se desplomó por un momento antes de poner en marcha el coche.

Permanecemos así durante toda el trayecto, y me pregunto si realmente está dormida o simplemente fingiendo. Dejé escapar un suspiro suave mientras me centro en la carretera.

¿Ella realmente va a ignorar esto y pretender que nunca sucedió? Yo me pregunto, sintiendo una punzada de rabia burbujeando dentro de mí. Mis cejas se arrugan como me muerdo el labio inferior.

Pero, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Es lo que ni siquiera se?

Miro a su vez, su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración de forma constante, el pelo largo y negro se desplegaron a través de sus hombros desnudos, los labios ligeramente separados mientras ella -

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me alejo de ella, tratando de concentrarme en el camino otra vez.

¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? Mentalmente me maldigo a mí misma. Estoy actuando como si yo -

No.

No.

No, no, no, NO.

Pero que pasa si, si -

NO.

Aprieto mis manos en el volante y mi mandíbula, ya que mi respiración comienza a salir en ráfagas lentas y profundas.

Eso no es ni siquiera una opción. Debido a que, 1. **No soy gay** y 2. **Es Jade**, mi amiga, que también es una chica. Lo que me lleva de nuevo a número uno, por lo que el ciclo se repite.

Ok, Tori, me digo cálmate, vamos a ver en los hechos ¿de acuerdo? Tu y Jade hace poco empezamos a salir juntas después de años de apenas ser conocidas, no es sólo eso, sino que hemos llegado muy cerca en las últimas semanas por pasar mucho tiempo juntas, y en comunicación constante. Y no hay nada malo en eso, porque somos amigas ahora, y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Una buena cantidad de tiempo. porque somos amigas. Y eso es lo que hacen los amigas.

_Las amigas no se acarician mutuamente o casi se besan en callejones oscuros ..._

Oh, bien, mi encantadora voz de la razón está de vuelta ...

_Sólo digo, nunca he visto que te pones así con Andre o, supongo que Cat sería un mejor ejemplo en esto - _

Ok! Lo sé, lo sé ... pero, ya hemos quedado de acuerdo antes que Jade es diferente a ellos.

_¿En qué sentido? _

Bueno, no sé ... Ella simplemente es. Hacemos clic de diferente forma, mejor. De una manera que nunca he hecho clic con nadie más. Y sí sé que es muy bonita, hermosa, incluso sexy ... Y tiene los más fascinantes ojos verdes que he te -

_¿Tu punto? _

Cierto, cierto. Bueno, eso y todo lo demás puestos juntos probablemente sólo me confundió. Recuerdo haber escuchado en la radio acerca de la adoración del héroe, y cómo algunas personas lo desarrollan con los amigos cercanos por los que realmente se preocupan a menudo haciendo que se los sentimientos platónicos sencillos para ... bueno, volverse más fuertes.

_¿Y el hecho de que este amigo por el que tienes sentimientos confusos que pasa a ser una chica está bien?_

Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando se mezcla el alcohol y las hormonas adolescentes ... Quiero decir, mezcla todos lo que hemos visto en las películas y en la vida después de graduaciones escolares. Supongo que simplemente experimenté un poco de la fase infame "confusión" y ya que Jade es mi mejor amiga muchacha, solo me acaba de pasar a dirigirla hacia ella. Pero quiero decir, eso es todo lo que era, un pequeño momento confuso. _Yo no soy gay_.

_¿Estás tratando de convencerme a mí o a ti misma?_

... Somos la misma persona!

_Ugh, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir ... ¿qué pasa con el hecho de que ella también estaba respondiendo? Iniciando de algunos de los avances, de hecho. ¿Qué piensas tu de eso? ¿En la teoría del culto a los héroes la culpa es del alcohol también? _

Yo ... yo no lo sé. Ella está mucho más borracha que yo. Probablemente estaba demasiada borracha y se dejó llevar por el calor del momento ... es por eso que ella está actuando tan raro ahora, porque probablemente ella no quiere que me haga ideas. Así que no lo haré.

Parece ser que ya esta-

Bueno, yo solo voy a dejarlo pasar, no voy a pensar más de lo aceptable. Sucedió, no significaba nada. Ya está hecho.

_Tu no puede pensar-_

No es nada. Ya está hecho.

...

Yo lo superaré ...

* * *

><p>Bueno, estuve pensando mucho y cambiare, los días de actualizaciones, antes publicaba los miércoles, así que ahora lo haré los sábados (tardenoche). Lamento el cambio tan repentino.

Respuesta a los Reviews: _**krolitabm **_(a mi igual me gusta, gracias por el review, lamento la demora) _**DarkMoon166 **_( lamento la demora, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, saludos a ti igual) _** .10 **_(Hey, acá nuevo capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado, puff me conocieras, yo me rió de cualquier cosa, en serio cualquier cosa y también soy muy sensible, igual lloro por casi todo, es que el fic no solo lo traduzco si no también, le doy a entender de la manera en que el autor original le da en la entonación en las oraciones. Si tienes razón tu nombre es algo raro, lamento la demora de nuevo) _**ValGR**_ (Aquí fue más propenso otro casi beso, lamento la demora, gracias por el review) _**Guest**_( Hey al menos me respondiste, otro no lo harían, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, lamento la demora) _**mica**_ (Jade es adorable sin intentarlo y por eso la amo! espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, lamento la demora) _**mazaka-san**_ (tienes razón, la relación empieza algo lenta, pero después créeme se compensa, tendrás que aguantar un poquito más a Beck, si el Jori es muy hermoso :3 espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, lamento la demora) _**Mas alla de la realidad**_ (El ocio a veces le gana a las ganas de dejar review, si te comprendo absolutamente, aun me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia y que no hayas perdido el interés, espero y sigas disfrutando los capítulos, lamento la demora)

Bueno personitas, de ahora en adelante actualizare los sábados, disculpen por el cambio de repente, lo lamento, espero que sigan disfrutando la traducción.

Saludos nos leemos pronto. Dejen Review son bien apreciados


	11. Estoy Enganchada

Que hay gente! Con ustedes el capítulo 11, disfruten, ámenlo y dejen un review.

Por desgracia Victorious no me pertenece. La historia e ideas de esto es del autor wikster, yo solo la estoy traduciendo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade <strong>

_Mierda. _

_Puta mierda. _

_Hijo de puta. Mierda. Carajo. _

_¿Realmente lo hiciste no es así? _

Aprieto mis uñas en la palma de la mano en un intento de liberar parte de la tensión que corría por mi cuerpo.

Me siento como una mierda. La sobriedad momentánea que había resultado de la descarga de adrenalina repentinamente habia pasado hace mucho tiempo. Me siento débil, mareada, y extremadamente con náuseas. Y este desagradable dolor de cabeza es sólo cada vez peor. Aunque, no sé si se trata exclusivamente de las consecuencias del alcohol ...

Oigo Tori dejar escapar un suave suspiro desde el asiento del conductor a mi lado. Aprieto los ojos cerrandolos, incluso más fuerte mientras presiono más fuerte la palma de mi mano.

Carajo.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

La sensación desagradable en mi estómago parece intensificarse y mi cabeza duele aún más.

Yo no estaba pensando. Ese es el problema. Ese es siempre el problema. Soy impulsiva. No me preocupo. Yo hago las cosas sin pensar, simplemente porque me parece como una buena idea en ese momento. Y normalmente, no me importa el resultado, simplemente digo 'a la mierda' y sigo adelante. Si alguien termina herido en el proceso, que así sea. No me importa un carajo.

_Así es cómo siempre ha sido._

_Así es cómo debería ser siempre_.

Hace las cosas más fáciles, no me preocupo. Hace que todo sea mucho menos importante de lo que debería ser. Cuanto menos me involucro, menos me importa, menos me duele.

Pero ahora todo es diferente. No tiene sentido tratar de negarlo. Las cosas cambiaron. He cambiado.

Tori me cambió. ¿O es que cambie por Tori?

Dios, esto es una locura ...

Pero es cierto. Yo le deje entrar, y en el fondo sabía que una vez que lo haría, no habría vuelta atrás. No hay manera de negar lo que ella ya había visto. Y aun lo hago. Yo la dejé entrar y yo estaría mintiendo si dijera que me arrepiento. Estas últimas semanas con ella han sido algunos de los mejores días de mi vida. Y tan triste como suena, la verdad es que no me siento en lo más mínimo mal por ello.

En las últimas tres semanas me he convertido en alguien que siempre juré que nunca sería. Al menos con ella. Pero de alguna manera, es suficiente. Es suficiente para saber que soy capaz de abrirme completamente a alguien, a sabiendas de que al hacerlo, estaré expuesta y vulnerable. El riesgo nunca había valido la pena hasta que llego Tori. Las palabras de mi madre guardadas haciendo eco en mi mente. Diciéndome que yo le estaba dando demasiado poder sobre mí, que yo era un idiota por confiar en ella ciegamente cuando fácilmente podría usarlo en mi contra. Pero cada vez que las dudas venían, todo lo que hacia falta era una sencilla sonrisa de Tori, y yo sabía que eso no era algo que tenía que preocuparme.

Pero entonces voy y lo jodo todo.

No sé qué me ha pasado. Te lo juro por Dios maldición, yo no se. En un minuto estamos bailando, riendo y simplemente pasando un buen rato, y lo siguiente que sé, Tori se presiona contra mí. Su cuerpo, su pelo, su olor, su cara, sus manos, mierda, todo.

Toda Tori.

Tori que me hace sonreír. Tori, que me hace reír. Tori que hace sentirme como un ser humano de mierda real. quién me quiere, que realmente me gusta. Y déjenme decirles, eso no es tarea fácil ... Pero ella lo hace demasiado fácil. Ella me gusta y me quiere cerca, tanto como yo la quiero. Me doy cuenta entonces, de lo mucho que realmente significa para mí. Cuánto me preocupo por ella, lo mucho que la quiero, que es necesaria en mi vida. Estoy muy agradecida a ella por ser parte de mi vida. ¿Qué me siento tan segura por que ella me hace sentir segura. Mierda tan feliz que soy.

Ahora , yo nunca he sido una persona para el contacto físico, abrazos, caricias, cuchara , etc ... Incluso con Beck trazo la línea cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado 'amorosas' ... Pero con Tori, se ha convertido en una parte vital de nuestra amistad. A través de ella que ella es capaz de transmitir a mí cosas que no se pueden expresar a través de solo palabras. Así sintiéndola tan cerca. Su cuerpo pegado al mío, me envuelve en algo que me parece que no puede conseguir bastante de ella. Simplemente no pude soportarlo.

Era demasiado. Fue malditamente demasiado.

Mi cerebro se sobrecargo y mi cuerpo se hizo cargo.

Quería más. Quería más de ella. Y ella se aferró igual de apretada, con la misma intensidad. Al igual que ella también sentía el mismo tipo de consuelo con mi toque... La necesidad de hacerlo. Yo quería mostrarle lo que ella me hacia, solo lo que me hizo sentir. Necesitaba que ella viera.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Lo sentí incluso antes de que salió de su boca. El ruido de su garganta, del cuello que estaba actualmente besando. La forma en que resonó como salió de sus labios, se extendió por mi pelo y me acarició la oreja. Se desató algo dentro de mí ... algo que hasta entonces había estado dormida y no había sido visto. Y asustó la mierda viva fuera de mí.

No podía alejarme sin embargo. No podía escapar de ella. Por muy duro que lo intenté. Ni siquiera podía entenderlo porque antes de que me diera cuenta ella estaba allí de nuevo. Justo en frente de mí y estaba aún más confundida que antes. Estoy perdida, porque no solo el pensamiento en mi cerebro está haciendo algún sentido. Esta fuerza recién despertada crea el caos dentro de mí. Lo único que queda es ella. En medio de la confusión que se presenta como la única fuente de razón ... Qué hace que no tenga absolutamente ningún puto sentido ya que ella fue la que causó todo! Es como si ella esta al tanto del problema y busca la solución. _Yeah! ... Intenta explicar una mierda para mí_.

Ella me mira con los ojos igual de problemáticos. Pero debajo de ellos veo algo más, algo que me cautiva por completo. Y antes de que yo sé lo que estoy haciendo mi cara está a sólo unos centímetros de la de ella, el aliento caliente sobre mis labios haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo y-

"¿Jade?"

Mis ojos se abren de golpe cuando siento una mano cálida en mi hombro al descubierto. Yo busco alrededor y me encontré con los ojos marrones preocupados, cuyo propietario tira rápidamente su mano por mi reacción.

"Estamos-estamos aquí." Ella murmura.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran por primera vez desde el callejón y yo inmediatamente comienzo a entrar en pánico. Estoy seguro de que ella quiere hablar de ello. Quiere decir algo. Preguntarme. Exigirme saber qué diablos estaba pensando. Pero, ¿Cómo puedo responder cuando yo ni siquiera conozco la respuesta por mí misma? No ... no puedo. Todavía no. No probablemente nunca.

Fijo mi mirada lejos y abro la puerta del coche. Me dirijo a la casa rápidamente, dejando la puerta abierta para que ella venga, pero no la espero. No puedo estar cerca de ella. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda decir. Lo que yo podría hacer.

Voy a la cocina y miro a través de armario de las medicinas de mis padres para tomar una aspirina que tanto necesito. Oigo cerrarse la puerta desde la sala de estar y luego el sonido de leves pasos en la cocina.

"Yo-Yo ... creo que me voy a ir." Tori dice con voz suave. Todo mi pánico desaparece y en su lugar se sustituye por el miedo. El temor de que sus palabras tengan un significado más real que literal. Que ella va a salir de mi casa ... pero también me dejara. Todo por culpa de lo que hice. Lo que casi lo hice.

Mi control sobre el frasco de aspirinas se aprieta pero me quedo de espalda. No quiero hacer frente a ella ... pero la idea de su marcha es aún peor. Hay un largo silencio que hasta ahora no es incómoda, sólo muy tenso. En un arranque de coraje me doy la vuelta para mirarla.

"Tori yo-"

"Escucha Jade Yo-"

Las dos nos paramos cuando la otra habla. Ella sonríe torpemente y mira hacia abajo a sus manos nerviosamente entrelazadas yo dejo escapar un suspiro fijando la botella de píldoras en el mostrador mientras me tomo unos pasos hacia ella.

"Tori lo siento, ¿bien? No sé que en que carajo estaba pensando y yo -?"

"No, no, no ..." ella sacude la cabeza con fuerza y agita una mano en el aire, ya que también se acerca a mí. "Yo-yo se... No tienes que explicarme nada a mí." _¿Ella sabe? ¿Qué es lo que sabe y por qué carajo yo no lo sé?_ "Tu- nosotras - teníamos un par de copas y bueno, ya sabes ..." ella se calla con una risa nerviosa. "Es ... No es realmente un gran problema." ¿No lo es? "Quiero decir que no sea-no creo que sea un gran problema o cualquier cosa si eso es lo que te preocupa."

"Tori no creo-"

"No, Jade por favor." Ella me mira con ojos suplicantes. "No quiero que nada con nosotras cambie. Yo ... Estoy tan contenta con lo que tenemos y no me gustaría perderlo- _perderte_ por algo tan tonto." Y añade con una sonrisa suave y levanta su mano para tocar mi brazo, pero vacila en el aire, toma la decisión definitiva en contra de ella y la llevar de vuelta a jugar con un botón del chaleco. "Te prometo que está bien. Estoy bien." Me quedo con ella por unos momentos, tratando de averiguar de qué diablos está hablando, ¿por qué está actuando como si ella es la que hizo algo mal y tiene que arreglarlo. Al igual que ella tiene miedo de que voy a alejarme de ella y no al revés como actualmente estoy asumiendo.

_Ella no está molesta por lo que hice. Me doy cuenta. Ella piensa que fue todo por el alcohol; que no significaba absolutamente nada para mí y que me estoy comportando como un idiota ahora que esto queda claro._

No sé si sentirse aliviada o sentirme aún más como un pedazo de mierda. Aprieto los labios y miro hacia abajo a mis manos.

"Por favor, Jade." Ella aboga suavemente una vez más, con lo que mis ojos se mueven de nuevo a los suyos. "¿Podemos ... podemos simplemente volver a como éramos?"

Miro fijamente a ella. Una vez más cautivada por lo que veo en sus ojos que yo no puedo entender. La conmoción dentro de mí es aún inquietante y confusa, por lo que me hizo dudar altamente cosas que jamás podrían volver a ser como eran hace apenas una hora.

Pero esos ojos ... Dios, esos malditos ojos. Todos mis miedos se disuelven con la promesa de mantenerme a su alrededor. De mantenerla a mi alrededor.

"Me debes un nuevo par de botas." Digo finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos se iluminan y toda la preocupación en ellos desaparece como una sonrisa aparece lentamente en su rostro.

"Me parece bien." ella asiente.

"Ahora hazme algo de comer y cuida de mí como yo lo hice por tu culo borracho hace dos semanas." Exijo mientras agarro las pastillas, una botella de agua yme dirijo a la sala de estar. Oigo su risa y pronto ella comienza rebuscar en los armarios. Me dejo caer en el sofá y enciendo el televisor. Es apenas un poco más de medianoche y no estoy tan cansada, solo lo suficiente para terminar la noche. Todavía me siento un poco zumbada pero mi náusea y el dolor de cabeza han disminuido significativamente, lo que hace que me pregunte para empezar si fue incluso provocada por el alcohol. Echo un vistazo a la cocina y veo Tori cortar algunas cosas sobre el mostrador mientras me prepara dios sabra que para mí. Una pequeña sonrisa se arrastra en mis labios mientras la observo murmurando para sí mientras trabaja; siento que tiran de mi estómago de nuevo, así que me sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo mi atención de nuevo a la televisión.

Unos minutos más tarde, entra en la sala de estar con un plato y una copa en sus manos.

"Su majestad ..." Ella hace una pequeña reverencia mientras me las entrega a mí.

"Claro que sí." Me río agarrando el plato que contiene un sándwich de jamón y queso a la parrilla con tomate y un vaso de soda. Ella me saca la lengua a mí y desaparece de nuevo en la cocina, donde agarra el suyo.

"Santo Dios Vega." Digo entre bocado y bocado. "Esto está jodidamente delicioso."

"Es sólo un sándwich de queso a la parrilla." Ella dice despectivamente como ella se sienta a mi lado en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada en el sofá.

"Mira, Pequeña Señorita Modestia ..." Le empujo con mi rodilla. "¿Qué te he dicho acerca de tomar los cumplidos?" Se encoge de hombros y sonríe. "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué señorita, esto aquí es el mejor maldito sándwich de queso asado que he tenido en toda mi puta vida!" Digo dramáticamente. Ella se ríe descansando su brazo sobre mi muslo mientras ella se retuerce de nuevo a mirarme.

"Bueno, yo soy la mejor hacedor de sándwich de queso a la parrilla en este remotamente-en esta-maldita ciudad!" Ella dice igualmente de dramática. Dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás en el reposa cabezas del sofá mientras solté una carcajada.

"Bueno, ahora, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de maldecir?" Yo castigo. Su sonrisa se sustituye por el ceño fruncido, como ella se vuelve de nuevo a la televisión.

"No me gusta decir malas palabras, ya lo sabes." Me río de nuevo mientras tomo otro bocado de mi sándwich. "No es propio de una dama." añade con una sonrisa.

"Ohhh ..." digo fingiendo una ofensa mientras ella se ríe y muerde su sándwich. "Entonces, ¿qué carajo de mierda me hace, maldita sea?" Cierro la boca llena de comida. Casi se ahoga con la suya propia cuando ella se echó a reír. Y no puedo dejar de sonreír como un sentimiento de alivio me inunda, haciéndome saber que todo va a estar bien después de todo.

Como pasan los días, la tensión entre nosotras desaparece y caemos de nuevo en nuestra interacción regular. Pero puedo decirte que algo ha cambiado. Lo siento. Y sé que ella también lo siente. Lo puedo ver en la forma en que ella todavía vacila antes de tocarme. En la forma en que se mantiene a una pequeña distancia entre nosotras en todo momento. No es muy obvio, como si estuviera tratando de no hacer que sea un gran problema, pero todavía me doy cuenta, y me pregunto ¿por qué es que hay una necesidad repentina de dibujar líneas y fijar límites? Cuando antes nada de eso importaba ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Es como si los dos estamos más conscientes ahora. Más conscientes de nosotras mismos y de la otra. Me doy cuenta de cosas que no hice antes. Bueno, las cosas que he hecho, pero nunca me había dado cuenta que hacía, ¿Tiene sentido? Al igual que, la forma en que su cara se frunce cuando ella se ríe de algo inadecuado, algo que ella hace alrededor de mí mucho. La forma en que sus ojos se abren y, literalmente, aparece ese maldito brillo cuando está emocionada por algo. Cómo los labios tiran en una sonrisa torcida cuando digo algo bueno a ella. ¿Cómo se muerde el labio inferior y arruga las cejas cuando está preocupada o confundida por algo. Yo ya sabía todo esto, inconscientemente yo era consciente de ella haciendo esto, pero ahora, ahora me doy cuenta de que yo hago que los haga.

Y también la pillé mirándome igual de cerca. A diferencia de mí, sin embargo, ella es más reservada al respecto, como si no está seguro de si debe hacerlo. Cada vez que ella ve que yo la he cogido viéndome, ella se sonrojara y aparta la mirada de inmediato, lo que me divierte mucho. Sin embargo continuamos gastando cada momento juntas que podemos. Y cuando no podemos estamos constantemente enviando mensajes de texto o hablando por teléfono si somos capaces. Nunca hablamos de la noche en el club y estoy muy agradecida por eso, ya que yo todavía no sé qué diablos diría al respecto.

Lo único que importa es el hecho de que estamos bien. Que nuestra amistad se pone mejor y mejor a medida que pasan los días. Y, sinceramente, ni siquiera entiendo cómo nos dirigíamos sin esto durante tanto tiempo ... No puedo imaginar la vida sin Tori, no más. Sin su risa tonta, sus estúpidas bromas que todavía me hacen reír tan fuerte que a menudo terminan con dolor de estómago. Sin sus abrazos y sonrisas. Sin la forma en que ella se sonroja y se pone toda torpe cuando le digo chistes sucios o cuando me-

"_¿Jade?_"

Parpadeo varias veces y miro hacia arriba a un Beck exasperado.

"¿Has oído algo de lo que dicho durante los últimos cinco minutos?" -pregunta con una sonrisa, pero había una ligera irritación en su tono.

"Mierda. Lo siento Beck, yo ... No sé, supongo que debo haber perdido en mis pensamientos por un rato." Murmuro mientras me tomo un sorbo de mi café y luego hago una mueca porque está frío. Levanto la vista hacia él y lo vi mirándome con ojos preocupados. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué está pasando Jade?" Él le pregunta en voz baja. Surco las cejas en confusión cuando miro de vuelta a él.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Solo estaba pensando, amigo. Relájate. Nada 'esta pasando'."

"Es que ... no se trata sólo de ahora Jade." Él dice todavía atentamente mirándome a los ojos, me hace un poco incómoda. "Es como si no te puedo volver a ver nunca más. Y cuando lo hago, es como si no estuvieras. O al igual que prefieres estar en otro lugar." Una vez mas lo miro con confusión. Siente esto y continúa. "Ok, ¿cuántas veces te he visto toda esta semana?"

"Nos vemos todos los días en la escuela, Beck! Yo no sé lo que estás-"

"Es decir, cinco días a la semana, y no cuenta." Aclara, levantando un dedo hacia arriba. "Estoy preguntando, ¿cuántas veces hemos hecho algo como salir? Al igual que tú y yo, a solas. Fuera de la escuela."

"Um, bueno ..." Tengo mi dedo sobre la parte superior de mi taza de café, ya que creo. "Hoy estamos fuera! Estamos en una tienda de café, sólo tú y yo, a solas. _Fuera_ de la escuela." Digo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Deja escapar un suspiro y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, mirando hacia el techo.

"Es la primera vez que hemos pasado tiempo juntos toda esta semana y es ya el jueves." Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos de nuevo y siento una punzada de culpa mientras veo el daño leve en ellos. "Es sólo que ... te extraño Jade." Él dice en voz baja mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para tomar mis manos entre las suyas. "Yo-yo ... ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Por qué has estado evitando?"

"No he estado evitando, Beck." Digo mientras ruedo los ojos. "Acabo de ... He estado ocupada eso es todo. Tengo una vida fuera de ti, ¿sabes?" Se ve un poco sorprendido por mi comentario rápido y me siento aún peor. "Quiero decir, yo solo, yo no sé, yo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí." Agrego. Pero sus ojos permanecen abajo, mirando nuestras manos unidas.

"Tiempo para ti". Sonríe con tristeza y siento esa sensación desagradable de culpa cavar más profundo en mi corazón. He estado pasando mucho tiempo con Tori que empecé descuidar mi relación con Beck.

"Lo siento, tienes razón. Yo ... yo no he estado mucho y lo siento. Yo realmente lo siento." Me mira un poco en shock, no solía pedir perdón por cualquier cosa y en realidad lo que significa que _la maldita de Vega me esta convirtiéndome en una maldita ñoña_. Él sonríe cálidamente y aprieta mis manos entre las suyas.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos algo este fin de semana?" Él dice con entusiasmo. "Podríamos ir a ver una película. Ir a comer. Después podrías venir a pasar la noche y..."

"Oh, así que es lo que se trata no es cierto, ¿Oliver?" Digo con una sonrisa. "Sólo quieres conseguir entrar en mis pantalones." Él sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

"Me conoces bien, nena." Él me dice con un guiño. Doy una palmada sus manos y tiro el mío de las suyas, haciéndole sonreír. "No, tu sabes que no es eso. Aunque, realmente no tenemos ... ya sabes ... en un tiempo, por lo que sería muy apreciado" Otro golpe, esta vez en el hombro. "Pero", dice a través de risas como él toma mis manos de nuevo entre las suyas. "Sólo echo de menos pasar tiempo contigo ... No importa lo que estamos haciendo."

"Ok, San Oliver." Digo con sarcasmo. "¿Qué tipo de actividades es lo que tienes en mente?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Vega, lo que te he dicho acerca de usar el cabello recogido en un moño?"_ Gruño en el teléfono mientras trato de no perder el equilibrio.

_"Que me hace ver como una vieja solterona."_ Ella resopla mientras se aleja de su armario y camina hacia su cama.

_"Whoah! Pero con esas gafas que tienes puesta ahora eres la protagonista de una mala película pornográfica de una bibliotecaria!" _

_"Oh, Dios mío Jade!"_ dice entre risas y puedo ver sus mejillas se vuelven un ligero color rosa. "_Eso está tan mal y -espera ... ¿cómo sabes lo que estoy usando?"_ Su voz se convierte en pánico mientras mira alrededor de su cuarto con los ojos muy abiertos. A continuación, se inclina y comprueba debajo de la cama.

_"¿Realmente Tori? ¿Debajo de la cama?"_ Me rió. Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente de nuevo como ella me busca a su alrededor salvajemente.

_"Jade! ¿Dónde estás?"_ Ella va a su cuarto de baño y se balancea la puerta abierta, desapareciendo momentáneamente mientras comprueba antes de pisotear a su habitación y mirando debajo de la mesa. _"¿tu -¿pusiste cámaras en mi habitación?"_ ella jadea.

_"Sí Vega, yo la estoy haciendo de Big Brother en tu casa ..."_, le digo con una sonrisa. Mi pie se resbala y de repente pierdo el equilibrio. "¡Oh mierda!" Siseo mientras mi mano se agarra a algo para no perder el equilibrio. Tori levanta la vista de detrás del pequeño sofá de su sala mientras su atención se dirige a la ventana.

_"Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás en el árbol de afuera de mi habitación?" _ella grita en el teléfono como ella hace su camino a través de su habitación lentamente, entrecerrando _los_ ojos mientras ella trata de ver a través de las tinieblas de fuera.

_"Realmente deberías de invertir en cortinas más gruesas, Vega. O bien cualquier mala influencia podría sentarse aquí y verte toda la noche sin que tu lo sepas ..."_ Ella mueve las cortinas delgadas fuera del camino y aprieta la cara contra el cristal, entrecerrando los ojos para verme. Una vez que sus ojos se enfocan en mí, le doy una sonrisa y levanto la ceja expectante.

_"Creo que eres la única mala influencia, que incluso puede pensar en hacer eso."_ Ella dice enviándome una sonrisa propia.

"Sólo tienes que abrir la maldita ventana ya, Vega!" Suelto. "Me estoy congelando aquí afuera." La oigo reír antes de que me cuelgue y se aleja para establecer su teléfono sobre el escritorio para que pueda abrir la ventana. Me meto mi celular en mi chaqueta como las ventanas de cristal se abren y le entrego una taza de café para que pueda usar las dos manos para escalar y meterme.

"¿Cómo diablos pudiste subir al árbol con una taza de café en las manos?" Ella llora mientras toma el vaso..

"Algunas personas simplemente le dicen estilo."

"Espera, ¿me trajiste un café?" Ella dice con una sonrisa tonta una vez que estoy dentro.

"No, sólo que no quería el mío nunca más." Le digo rotundamente como me encojo de hombros quitandome el abrigo. Ella frunce el ceño, pero todavía toma un trago, sus ojos inmediatamente brillan como ella lo hace.

"Claro que me trajiste un café!" Ella exclama.

"¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que yo haría una cosa tan vil?" Yo digo tratando de luchar contra una sonrisa.

"Se trata de un café con leche de vainilla, mi favorito. Tu sólo lo bebes negro con dos de azúcar." Ella dice con orgullo antes de tomar otro trago. Cierra los ojos y acaricia su vientre con la mano libre. "Mmm!_ Café de Amistad_ " Ella canta. Pongo los ojos y me siento en la cama.

"Tu no puede demostrar nada, Vega." Gruño. "Al igual que no puedes probar que la pieza de pan de nuez y plátano en mi abrigo también es para ti." Ella chilla de placer y se apresura a donde yo tiré mi abrigo, recuperando la pieza.

"Mi favorito!" Ella dice antes de tomar un gran bocado de ella. Finalmente dejé mi sonrisa se mostrara mientras se acerca y se sienta en la cama junto a mí, con lo que ofrece el panl a mí donde me inclino y tomo un bocado. Ella toma otro trago de la copa y yo resoplo cuando veo a un pequeño bigote de espuma en el labio superior.

"Has adquirido un poco ..." dije con una sonrisa mientras señalaba su boca.

"¿Qué? ¿Un bigote ? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hice a propósito? Tal vez me gusta este look. " Ella dice con aire de suficiencia .

"Oh, eso es ... " dije mientras me golpeo en la frente a mí misma. "Me olvidé de que tienes está cosa de ser un tipo!" Ella corta su respiración y hace una cara de indignación, a la que me río. "Así que dime Tor, ¿Es ese tu teléfono celular en el bolsillo o sólo estás feliz de verme?" Le pido mientras salto de la cama para escapar del ataque que sé viene tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca.

"Dios, tú nunca vas a dejar ir eso ¿verdad? " ella ladra mientras ella pone el pan y el café sobre la mesa. Luego agarra una almohada de su cama y lo tira hacia mí. La agarro con facilidad y con rapidez la tiro hacia atrás, golpeándola en la cara. Me río y arrojo una bomba de pequeño puño. Ella me da una mirada asesina mientras lentamente se quita sus gafas y se las pone en su mesa de noche. Hago una forma 'o' con mi boca que yo agito mis manos delante de mí, fingiendo estar asustada. Ella agarra otra almohada y la lanza, una vez más no me cuesta esquivarla y se estrella contra su sofá.

"Tal vez deberías ponerte tus gafas amigo." Bromeo. Ella deja escapar un gruñido y se abalanza sobre mí, tomándome por sorpresa esta vez como ella nos envía estrellándose sobre la cama ya que yo estaba de pie justo en frente de ella. Dejé escapar un gruñido ahogado mientras se sube encima de mí, agarrando una de las almohadas y me golpea repetidamente con ella. No puedo dejar de reír ante sus débiles intentos de hacerme daño, la almohada suave choca contra mi cara. "Bien, bien!" Lloro entre risas como tengo mis manos en señal de rendición. Se detiene y se sienta, se pasa una mano por el pelo ahora deshecho mientras trata de recuperar el aliento. Me río cuando miro hacia ella.

"Yo no soy un hombre." dice con severidad mientras apunta con el dedo hacia mí. Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. "Yo tenía cuatro años y el médico-dijo"

"Dijo que le pasa a un montón de niños pequeños a esa edad ..." termino por ella. "Sí, sí ... Lo sé. Me encanta que te pongas todo asustada y a la defensiva."

"Ya lo sé, tosca". Ella dice que con su firma mohín mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Dejé escapar una risa aireado, sin quitar los ojos de encima.

Dios eres tan jodidamente linda ... me digo a mí misma mientras paso mis ojos por su cara, que de repente se convierte en una sombra más oscura del camino rojo. Mi sonrisa se cae y siento que la sangre igual va a mi cara cuando me doy cuenta de que dije en voz alta. Se muerde el labio inferior y me da una sonrisa tímida, lo que hace que mi estómago todo estúpido y giratorio; un sentimiento que ocurre demasiado a menudo cuando estoy con ella.

De repente me pongo muy consciente de la posición en que estamos actualmente, conmigo completamente en la cama y ella sentada encima de mí. Ella parece a ser consciente de la situación, así que sus ojos se abren como ella va a alejarse, pero, antes de que yo sépa lo que estoy haciendo, mis manos se disparan y mantienen sus muslos hacia abajo, manteniéndola en su sitio. Sus grandes ojos van de las manos a la cara mientras su respiración se acelera. Me doy cuenta de mi propia respiración vacila mientras continúo estudiándola. Mis ojos poco a poco tomando en cada centímetro de ella, como si la viera por primera vez. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran otra vez veo el miedo y el pánico en sus ojos, junto con lo que fuera que vi esa noche en el club, pero que sea pronto superada por las otras dos emociones y se mueve rápidamente de encima.

Ella se acerca a su mesa de noche para recuperar su café y tomar un enorme trago de ella. Se aclara la garganta y se pone sus gafas.

"¡Aja!" ella deja escapar una de sus risas nerviosas tontas. "¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber? ¿Comer?¿Quieres ver la televisión? Tal vez podríamos poner en una película! O mirar videos en la The Slap! Yeah! Oí que Rex publicó un video de Robbie con un vestido! Y Cat tiene una que-"

"Vega".

"-sus hermano haciendo malabares en el fondo con palomas "

"Vega".

"-en realidad nunca visto a su hermano, me pregunto si es que exis-"

"_Tori!_" Se detiene su habladuría y se vuelve hacia mí, con los ojos todavía amplios y completamente sin aliento. Ahora estoy sentada en la cama, mirándola divertidamente. "Me voy a casa ahora." Digo levantándome de la cama, sus cejas se fruncen un poco mientras me mira. "Sólo vine a decirte que todos vamos a la vieja cabaña de arriba de mis padres en Big Bear para el fin de semana." Abro la ventana, pero me vuelvo a ella antes de empezar a escalar. "Nos vamos mañana después de la escuela y volvemos el domingo." Me mira fijamente por un momento, así que chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara un par de veces. "Vas a ir ¿verdad?"

"¿Quién-quién va?" Ella balbucea.

"Bueno, yo no le he dicho realmente a nadie, aparte de Beck." Ella mira hacia abajo y se desplaza con nerviosismo ante la mención de su nombre. "Yo no he dicho nada hasta que yo sabía que ibas a ir." Sus ojos se ciñen a la mía y le dan una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si ... si estoy dentro." Ella dice en voz baja.

"Increíble." Puse una pierna por la ventana y en la rama. "Nos vemos mañana". Me pongo a mí mismo de pie y una vez en equilibrio comienzo la ascensión hacia abajo.

"¿Jade?" Miro hacia arriba y veo la cara de Tori que sale de la ventana mientras ella me mira. Se queda en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera debatiendo si o no quiere decir algo, después de todo. "Yo-yo ... Buenas noches." Ella finalmente exhala. Una lenta sonrisa tira de mi labio mientras sigo mirándola.

"Buenas noches, Tor." Me quejo. Ella me da esa pequeña sonrisa torcida mientras ella coloca su codo en el alféizar de la ventana y se apoya la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

"Me gusta cuando me llamas así." Ella murmura en voz baja.

"Lo sé." Yo susurro. Nos miramos la una a la otra por un momento más antes de continuar mi camino de nuevo.

El aleteo en mi estómago continúa todo el camino a casa. Y me doy cuenta de lo difícil que se ha vuelto dejar de sonreír. Vega se ha convertido como una maldita droga para mí. Y puede que no entienda plenamente los efectos y las consecuencias que trae, pero una cosa es segura:

_Estoy enganchada._

* * *

><p><em>Y los sentimientos confusos empezaron a aclararse o algo así, tranquilos, no dura mucho, aquí solo se aclararon los sentimientos y pensamientos de Jade. Y con un demonio el próximo que se acerca hay Jori (del que les va a gustar (no aun no es el lemon) aguanten pervertid s ) esperen el próximo capitulo, saludos, tengan un buen fin de semana y una hermosa semana. Por cierto enganchadoa, es un termino que usamos los Mexicanos para decir "Carajo como me gusta" jajaj suena acorde al momento (creo) _

Respuesta a los Reviews: _**VictoriaA11**_ (Yo igual cuando leí lo del globo de agua y el motivo del porque lo hizo se me hizo algo tierno por parte de Jade, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo, te adelanto que el próximo se pone mejor, no diré más lo siento, saludos a ti también ten una excelente semana) _** .10 aka Georgette**_ (Hey! yo hablo conmigo misma, bueno discuto conmigo misma más de lo que debería, pero bueno, el fic en ingles esta increíble, me gustaría pensar que le estoy haciendo justicia, porque a mi me encanto, una cosa deja de hacer spoilers! No me adelantes el negocio XD take you too, si también se Ingles, bueno algo así) _**mica**_ (aquí sin duda están los sentimientos de Jade, ame su amistad en este fic, disculpa por tardar en subir la actualización, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo) _**Uchiha mikasA**_ (No aún no se han besado, pero cuando lo hagan que valdrá completamente la pena, Jade si estaba algo borracha, no ebria para perder el conocimiento pero tenia 4 de sus 5 sentidos, lo siento pero habrá más drama, pero claro que hay más Jori) _**BrenBren**_ (Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, ¿quien no ama a Jade? En serio dime, lo haremos cambiar de opinión)

Yo realmente quiero disculparme el capitulo lo iba a subir ayer en la noche, pero como salí casi todo el día, llegue muy cansada a mi casa y prácticamente llegue a dormir, así que por eso no lo subí, lo lamento, por eso, el próximo sábado ahora si sin falta. Regalenme un Review soy pobre :s

Nos leemos luego, ciao ciao


	12. Algo que no puedo negar más

Hola chicos, chicas, personas que me leen, aquí les traigo el maravilloso capitulo de hoy, estoy emocionada debido a dos cosas. 1)Hoy fueron los KCA y ganaron las mayoría de las personas que yo quería que ganaran y 2) Al parecer Victoria Justice y Ariana Grande ya se hablan o se llevan de nuevo, creo que se volvieron a seguir en twitter y eso es estupendo porque yo las adoro a ambas, y si lo se a nadie le importa pero tenia que emocionarme en alguna parte.

La historia no me pertenece, el autor wikster me dio el permiso de traducirla, asi que el/ella (lo siento realmente no se si es hombre o mujer) tiene todo el crédito por cada capítulo.

_**Ahora una mala noticias: Victorious no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

"Maldita sea, este lugar es increíble!" Andre exclama mientras pone su maleta en el suelo y mira a su alrededor. Puse mis cosas por uno de los sillones que están en mi entorno con temor también. La cabaña de los padres de Jade es hermosa. No es demasiado grande, pero es acogedor y espacioso. Todo es rústico y está hecho de madera.

"Sí, es muy bueno." Jade dice con indiferencia mientras se lleva el resto de los suministros de alimentos y los coloca en el mostrador de la cocina.

"Oh dios mío! Ohmidios! Ohmidios!" Nos volvemos para ver a Cat saltando de arriba, ha abajo con entusiasmo por la puerta. "Hay un lago! Hay un lago para nadar!"

"Seguro que hay uno Kitty Cat ..." Jade le da una sonrisa mientras ella empuja sus gafas de sol en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Vamos a ir a nadar en un rato ¿de acuerdo?" Ella le dice a lo que Cat solo chilla de placer. "Vega". De repente ella suelta. "Haz algo útil y ayudame a tomar toda esta mierda a la habitación." Coge un par de bolsas y encabeza el camino a las escaleras mientras que Andre se remonta fuera para ayudar a Robbie y Beck a descargan el resto de las cosas de la camioneta y Cat corre alrededor riendo animadamente. Tomo unas cuantas bolsas de suelo y sigo Jade por las escaleras de madera. Hay un total de tres habitaciones en la cabaña, dos de esas habitaciones tienen dos camas dobles, mientras que el tercero tiene una cama tamaño king. Ella pone sus cosas y las cosas de Beck en la gran habitación y luego me hace pasar a una de las otras habitaciones.

"Puedes tomar esa cama, y Cat va a dormir allí." Ella dice que apunta a una de las camas gemelas. "tu cama tiene el mejor colchón." Añade con un guiño.

"Hombre, es en momentos como este que me gustaría que no mantuviéramos nuestra amistad en secreto." Yo digo mientras me siento en el borde de una de las camas.

"¿Por qué?" Ella pregunta tomando asiento en el colchón que está delante de mí.

"Porque ..." Me quejo. "Este es un lugar increíble y aquí estamos, con todos nuestros amigos, dispuestos a divertirnos. Y la única persona con la que quiero disfrutar esto la mayoría del tiempo estará fingiendo odiarme." Miro al suelo y corro mis pies sobre las curvas de la madera. Jade sigue estando tranquila, pero puedo sentir su mirada en mí.

"Nosotras-podemos decirles si quieres ..." Ella dice en voz baja. Mis ojos se abre a presión en estado de shock. "Quiero decir, si realmente te molesta tanto que -"

"No, no ... " Yo digo alcanzando tomar su mano en la mía. "Yo sé que no estás lista y ... honestamente no creo que yo tampoco lo este." Ella me mira con confusión. "Me encanta lo que tenemos, Jade . Es genial ser tu amiga secreta." Sonrío. "Me encanta la forma en que somos las únicas en esto, ¿sabes? Y me divierto pretender luchar contigo porque yo sé que no es en serio. Es sólo que ... " Suspiro y suelto su mano mientras me inclino hacia atrás sobre la cama. "No sé ... hay ocasiones, como ésta por ejemplo, que me voy a tener que experimentar sin ti. Bueno, quiero decir, tu estarás aquí, pero ... ya sabes." Ella me mira por un momento, sus ojos verdes me están estudiando intensamente.

"Bueno ya veremos eso." Ella dice con una leve sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Nos unimos a los otros abajo, donde Cat y Robbie ya están en sus trajes de baño, esperando ansiosamente para que nos cambiemos y los llevemos al lago. A veces me siento como si ellos fueran los niños en nuestro grupo, y nosotros, los tutores legales. Después de que terminemos de arreglar todos nuestros suministros para el fin de semana, el resto de nosotros se cambia a nuestros traje de baño y nos dirigimos al lago, que esta, literalmente, en el patio trasero de la cabaña. Hago una carrera con Cat y Robbie a la orilla, riendo cuando Robbie tropieza con un tronco y cae de bruces en el agua. Estoy en el medio de una guerra de chapoteo con Cat cuando giro y veo a Jade y Beck salir de la cabaña en sus trajes.

Ahora, Beck es un chico de muy buen ver, todas las chicas de Hollywood Arts lo saben. Gran cara, cabello hermoso. Él tiene todo el six-pack marcado, junto con los bíceps tonificados y la piel bronceada, es el sueño de toda chica. Y, sin embargo, es la chica a su lado que hace que mi aliento se enganche y se pare mi ritmo cardíaco. Allí está ella, caminando hacia nosotros, que exuda confianza a través de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Sus rizos negros que fluye libremente en la suave brisa y el sol que reflejan brillantemente fuera sus aviadores. Su cuello elegante, bellamente expuesto con su bikini negro de tiras alrededor de su cuello. Balanceo de caderas con cada paso que da. Curvas femeninas que mejoran su estómago plano. Piernas largas y tonos por debajo de su parte inferior del bikini. Ella se ve como si ella vino directamente de una revista.

"Chiz Santo ..." murmuro.

"¡Cuidado!"

De repente, algo golpea un lado de mi cabeza haciéndome perder el equilibrio y me hundirme por debajo de la superficie.

"¡Ay!" Lloro debajo del agua del lago desagradable y agarrando mi cabeza. Miro a mi alrededor y veo una pelota de voleibol flotando a mi lado.

"Tori ¡Lo siento!" Oigo Andre llamándome como él agita sus manos a unos seis metros de distancia, en el agua. Agarro la pelota y la tiro más o menos hacia él, volviendo a frotarme para evitar mi dolor de cabeza. Miro de nuevo a Jade y la vi sonriéndome, su ceja perforada alzándose detrás de sus gafas de sol. Aparto la mirada avergonzada que una vez más me pilló mirando.

Yo sé que sueno como una desgraciada total, pero... Dios no sé lo que me pasa! Es como si yo no puedo ayudarme a mí misma , y me da miedo porque yo no lo entiendo. La forma en que ella me afecta a mí, la forma en la que me hace sentir. Al principio era tan increíble estar cerca de ella, para pasar el rato, hablar con ella, para pasar tiempo juntas. Es lo que siempre había querido. Una amistad con ella, y al igual que yo había predicho, fue genial. Pero nunca pensé que sería tan grande. Es que es tan perfecto. Ella es tan malditamente perfecta ... en todos los sentidos de la palabra, no sólo físicamente, quiero decir que no soy una pervertida total. Ella es una persona increíble. Me encanta cada tiempo de calidad que paso con ella y podría seguir y seguir hablando de todas las cosas que me gusta de ella.

Cada día crece mi admiración y me parece que no puede conseguir bastante de ella. Quiero pasar cada segundo sencillo en su compañía. Y cuando no estamos juntas estoy constantemente pensando en las cosas que diría o haría si ella estuviera allí conmigo. A menudo me encuentro a mí misma sonriendo mientras pienso en las cosas que hemos hecho o lo que ella me ha dicho... o simplemente pensando en ella. Pensando en lo inteligente, talentosa, y con confianza que es, lo mucho que me hace reír, cómo extraordinariamente hermosa que es ... Y yo siempre he sabido que es, quiero decir, no soy ciega. Pero ahora es diferente, es como si su belleza se ha ido a un nivel completamente nuevo, ya que ahora se combina con su belleza interior. Y Jade en su conjunto es que ... no puedo – sólo no hay absolutamente ninguna palabra para describirla. Y ahí es cuando me asusto. Porque sé que no debería hacerme sentir como ella lo hace. Ella no debería estar haciendo que mi corazón se detenga cada vez que entra en una habitación, y luego hacer que lata como loco cuando ella sonríe, o con una simple mirada. Mi estómago no debería entrar en alboroto cada vez que ella me toca o cuando la toco. No debería querer tocarla tanto... Dios, todo lo que quiero hacer cuando la veo a ella es abrazarla , pasar mis dedos por su pelo, acariciar su rostro, sentir su ... sólo sentirla. Sentirla cerca de mí y -

_No._

_No._

_No, no, no, NO._

Todos los días es el mismo argumento tonto conmigo misma. Cada día que pasa tengo que quitar estos pensamientos que están enraizados en mi cabeza. Tengo que cortarlas a cabo antes de que se haga cargo. No puedo dejarlas. Hago todo lo que esta en mi poder para luchar contra ellas, trato de limitar mi interacción física con ella tanto como pueda sin que se sienta tan raro. Trato de abstenerme de mirarla tanto, de pensar en ella tanto... Pero, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a hacer eso cuando ella es la única cosa que mi cerebro reconoce más? Lo único que habita día y la noche en mi mente.

Y no es que ella está ayudando en absoluto! No, ella hace que todo sea cien veces peor! La forma en que me mira, las cosas que ella dice, la forma en que me toca ... me vuelve loca! Y lo peor de todo es que yo no creo que ella sepa que lo está haciendo. Tengo que recordarme a mí misma que ella nunca tuvo amigos que no sean Beck, su novio. Así que ella hace y dice cosas que puedan desprenderse como ... no sé, algo más, simplemente porque eso es todo lo que sabe.

Así que me siento aún peor para la sensación- sea lo que sea que es – por ella. Porque yo realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, cómo etiquetarlo. Debido a que no puede ser -

Simplemente no puede ser ... eso. Porque eso significaría que estoy ...

Y yo no lo estoy.

Yo definitivamente no soy ... ya sabes.

Así que si no estoy ... así ... entonces tiene que haber algo más! Sí, sin duda algo más. Y como todo lo demás , que también se me pasará. Hasta entonces, yo sólo tengo que mantener estos pensamientos y sentimientos en control y voy a estar bien. Porque yo no voy a estropear una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado a mí sólo porque estoy pasando por una especie de... punto confuso. Al igual que una crisis de la mediana edad.

Después de un par de horas de jugar al voleibol y unas cuantas rondas de Marco Polo, el sol comienza a ponerse y siento gruñir mi estómago. Salgo del agua y me dirijo a la pila de toallas que esta al lado de Jade, que ha estado tomando el sol todo el tiempo. Trato de evitar pasar mis ojos por su cuerpo mientras me agacho a recoger la toalla, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para encontrar su mirada, que se encuentra actualmente en mí. Y a pesar de que no puedo ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras, puedo decir que ella los está pasando por encima de mi cuerpo. Me sonrojo y trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero justo antes de que lo haga, me doy cuenta de cómo ella se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y estoy segura de que voy a desmayar si no me siento. Me dejé caer sobre el parche de hierba a su lado y tomo una respiración profunda , deseando que el caos en mi pecho y mi estómago se calmen. Me acuesto de espaldas , sin importarme si la tierra y palos de hierba se adhieren a mi piel todavía húmeda, y presiono mis manos a mis ojos a medida que continúo tratando de regular mi respiración.

"¿Estás bien ahí?" Oigo la fuente de mi tortura a mi lado. "¿Los niños te cansaron?" ella se ríe.

"Sí ... Supongo que no soy tan joven y llena de energía como yo pensaba que era." Digo casi sin aliento, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

"Ok, abuela." Ella dice. "Vamos a buscar la cena comienzo a morir de hambre." Una sombra cubre mi rostro y sé que ella está de pie delante de mí. Abro los ojos y de inmediato desearía no haberlo hecho. Jade se encuentra a pocos metros de mí, con los brazos elevados en el aire mientras se estira, los músculos se contraen por todas partes en su cuerpo tonificado como su piel brilla por la loción de bronceado de sol.

Tori, por el amor al sushi, mantén tu porquería junta ...

Nos dirigimos adentro y el grupo pronto nos sigue. Después de una cena de lujo que consta de sándwiches de jamón y galletas de peces de colores que todos nos movemos a la sala, donde Beck pone la chimenea y Cat procede a asar malvaviscos en la misma. Jade está en la cocina preparando el chocolate caliente que según Beck ella es la mejor haciendo. Siento una punzada de celos ante la idea de que ella hace algo especialmente para él y luego me castigo a mí misma por tener esos pensamientos.

Ella vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar con una bandeja y las manos a cada uno un vaso, excepto para mí. La miro expectante y ella simplemente sonríe.

"Oops." Ella dice con falsa sorpresa. "Supongo que debo haber calculado mal."

"Awww , Jade!" Me quejo. "¿Pudiste por lo menos intentarlo?" Miro a mi alrededor como todo el mundo evita mi mirada y bebe de sus copas. "¿Cat?" Le pido lanzando mi mejor sonrisa. Ella se da vuelta hacia el fuego y comienza a tararear una melodía al azar, obviamente, fingiendo que no me oye. Pongo los ojos y vuelvo a Andre que también mira hacia otro lado. Beck y Robbie rápidamente se paran a mirar las pinturas en las paredes, que son de repente mucho más interesante. Me enfado y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, enviando una mirada de enojo Jade, que sonríe y se dirige a la cocina para tomar su taza de café.

Una vez que todos hayan terminado con sus chocolates calientes y yo termino mi caja de jugo, Robbie saca una baraja de cartas. Jugamos al poker durante la siguiente media hora, cuando de repente Cat, que había estado actuando un poco más rara que de costumbre, se arrastra en el sofá y sin una sola palabra, se queda dormida. Levanto una ceja y miro a todos los demás para verlos a todos con caras igualmente cansadas. Robbie se estira y trata de ahogar un bostezo con la mano mientras lentamente se desliza hacia abajo sobre la alfombra.

"Dios, estoy agotado." , dice mientras se queja del frente de la chimenea. "Sólo voy a descansar mis ojos por un ..." y él está fuera. Mientras mis cejas se disparan como me dirijo a Andre y lo veo también bostezando mientras él trae los pies sobre la mesa, delante de él y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla.

"Supongo que la natación en realidad tomó un costo en nosotros ...", dice entre bostezo antes de que él también se deja caer.

"Chicos, no pueden estar hablando en serio!" Exclamo mientras miro a Beck que ya está sentando cómodamente en uno de los otros sofás. "Son apenas las ocho!" Pero ya se han ido. Robbie pataleando y gimiendo junto a la chimenea. "¿Qué diablos?" frunzo mis cejas y me vuelvo a mirar a Jade que está de pie junto a la cocina, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

"Así que ..." ella dice con voz cansina. "¿Lista para viajar?" ella se vuelve y coge una linterna de uno de los cajones.

"¿Qué?" Lloro levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome a ella. "¿A dónde? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó con.." Yo grito y tapo mi boca con las manos mientras mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Ella pone los ojos y me mira con impaciencia. "Tú ... tú hiciste esto!" Susurro apuntando el dedo hacia atrás en nuestros amigos inconscientes.

"Ahora ¿No te alegras de que tu no recibiste ningún chocolate caliente?" Ella murmura rotundamente mientras ella hace su camino a la puerta.

"¿Qué-que ..." Miro hacia atrás en todas las tazas vacías alrededor de la sala de estar. "¿T-tu los envenenaste?" Yo suspiro de nuevo. Se detiene en la puerta y gira en torno a enviarme una mirada incrédula.

"No, yo no" los envenene "a ellos!" Ella dice mientras que pone los dedos alrededor de la palabra "envenene". "Yo simplemente puse algunas de las pastillas para dormir de mi mamá en su chocolate caliente ¿ok? Van a estar durmiendo como angelitos por las próximos ocho a diez horas." La miro en shock.

"¿Tu drogaste a nuestros amigos?" Ella deja escapar un gemido exasperada y se pasa la mano por la cara.

"Vega, estarán bien lo he hecho antes, sé lo que estoy haciendo." Ella asiente, como se vuelve atrás y abre la puerta. "Ahora, bien podemos quedarnos aquí y discutir sobre cómo moralmente esta mal lo que hice fue, o puedes cerrar el pico y venir conmigo!" La miro y luego a los cuerpos dormidos a mi derecha. Dejé escapar un suspiro y la camino mas cerca de ella. "Buena chica". Ella dice con una sonrisa de orgullo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"¿Jade? ¿Estás segura de que sabes a dónde vamos?" Le pregunto nerviosamente mientras la sigo de cerca detrás de ella por un sendero estrecho. Oigo un palo romperse en algún lugar a mi izquierda y jadeo. Lo único visible es la luz que sale de la linterna de Jade en frente de nosotras.

"Tori, he caminado este sendero millones de veces ¿ok? Pude hacerlo dormida. Relájate, ya casi estamos allí."

"¿Pero no hay como, osos y otros animales asustando por aquí?" Susurro.

"Bueno, la leyenda dice que hay un gran oso negro conocido como Baloo que sale a cazar una vez a la semana por aquí. Se come a cualquier persona y cualquier cosa que encuentre." trago saliva. "Pero él sólo sale los viernes por la noche así que estamos bien." añade con desdén.

"Jade ..." Yo chillo sintiendo como se pone mi sangre fría. "Hoy es viernes!" Ella se para en seco, haciendo que me estrelle contra ella. Se da la vuelta lentamente y coloca la linterna justo debajo de su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillen misteriosamente.

"Yo-yo estaba segura de que hoy era Saba-Oh, Dios mío!" Ella grita horrorizada mirando y apuntando a algo detrás de mí. Solté el grito de niña más fuerte y mientras cerré los ojos con fuerza cubriendo mi cabeza con mis manos, preparándome para las garras gigantes de la muerte rasgandome en pedazos. Pero cuando no pasa nada, mi grito se apaga y los grillos y otros insectos nocturnos se escuchan una vez más, el único ruido que nos rodea. Tentativamente abro los ojos para ver unos ojos verdes brillando divertidamente a la pálida luz de la linterna.

"Bueno, si tu incesante hablar y tu torpe caminar no alertaba a todos y cada uno de los osos dentro de un radio de cinco millas de nuestra presencia, ese hermoso grito de seguro que lo hizo." Ella sonríe antes de darse la vuelta y continuar por el sendero. Me quedo boquiabierta en shock antes de que otro misterioso ruido detrás de mí hace que me apresure a ponerme al día con ella.

"Eres una tonta" Siseo hacia ella una vez más antes de reanudar mi lugar detrás de ella. "Casi me orino a mi misma!" Ella deja escapar una risa en voz alta, por lo que me pongo todavía más enojada.

"Oh tu bebé grande!" dice con una carcajada. "Aquí." Ella se estira hacia atrás y me agarra de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos como ella empieza tirando hacia adelante. Mi enojo se disipa inmediatamente en el ambiente cálido de su piel contra la mía. Y mentalmente me maldigo a mí misma cuando siento un aleteo en mi estómago. "Ok, estamos aquí." Ella dice después de un minuto, y yo trato de ignorar la pequeña decepción que siento cuando ella deja mi mano. "Así... ¿Que casi orinarte en los pantalones valió la pena?" Ella le pregunta con una sonrisa mientras ella sale a un claro. Mi respiración se atrapa mientras me fijo en la vista delante de mí.

Rodeado por la selva espesa y bañado por la luz de la luna es una hermosa cascada. Se encuentra a unos veinte metros de altura, una cascada que termina en un arroyo que se extiende frente a nosotras. Luciérnagas bailan alrededor de las rocas y peñascos que rodean el agua, añadiendo a la encantadora vista.

"Jade, es ... es hermoso." Murmuro mientras camino hacia adelante.

"Yo solía venir aquí cada noche cuando nos alojamos en la cabaña." Ella dice mientras se apaga la linterna y camina hacia una gran roca. "Me sentaba en esta roca y sólo escuchaba el sonido de la cascada hasta la salida del sol." Ella se apoya en la roca y cierra los ojos, una sonrisa apareciendo lentamente en sus labios. Me siento sonreír cuando veo la de ella. "Yo nunca he traído a nadie aquí antes." Ella dice de repente, sus ojos se abren camino a los míos.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto, mi corazón acelera el ritmo .

"Tú eres la primera, Vega." Ella dice con una sonrisa. "Debes sentirse tan malditamente especial."

A continuación, empuja una roca y camina hacia el agua, donde pasa la siguiente hora tratando de capturar luciérnagas y otras criaturas repugnantes mientras yo simplemente observo y mantengo una distancia segura. En algún momento, ella es capaz de capturar una pequeña rana verde y trata de conseguir que yo la toque me perseguir a mi alrededor con ella, su risa y mis gritos de horror, haciendo eco a través del cielo nocturno.

Ella finalmente se rinde y libera la criatura viscosa , para mi alivio.

"Dios Vega ..." Ella dice que a través de la risa sin aliento mientras ella descansa las manos en las rodillas. "Eres una maldita cobarde!"

"No los soy!" Lloro por igual sin aliento. "Simplemente no me gustan los insectos y las cosas viscosas! Pero eso no me convierte en una cobarde!"

"Claro que sí!" Ella suelta de broma.

"NO!" Exclamo pisando mi pie.

"Está bien" dice ella dándome una mirada pícara. "Demuéstralo". Mi estómago se agita inmediatamente del brillo que veo en sus ojos.

"-O bien ..." tartamudeo, tratando de parecer valiente y confiada. "¿Cómo?"

"Salta de la cascada." Ella dice con una sonrisa malvada. Mis ojos se abren y comienzo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loca! Me voy a morir ! " Ella pone los ojos con una expresión de aburrimiento .

"No es tan alto, Vega. He saltado un par de veces por mí misma y el agua debajo de ella es lo suficientemente profundo como para garantizar que no te estrellarás contra el fondo." Echo un vistazo inquieta a la cascada, que de repente se ve a unos treinta metros mas alto. "Pero" continúa mientras ella se aleja casualmente . "Si eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo ... lo entenderé." Frunzo mis cejas y aprieto mi mandíbula, piso sobre el montón de piedras que parecen que van a hacer más fácil la subida a la cima , quitándome la camisa y los pantalones cortos que actualmente estoy usando por encima de mi traje de baño y los dejo en el suelo antes de que comience a hacer el ascenso que no tardo más de dos minutos en hacer.

Hago cuidadosamente mi camino hasta el borde de una roca grande que se sienta encima de la cascada y miro hacia abajo. Realmente no es tan alto , pero yo todavía tengo miedo en mi mente. Echo un vistazo hacia abajo en donde Jade está sentada, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mientras me lanza una sonrisa divertida, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que vaya por delante. Aprieto mis manos en puños y camino hacia adelante aún más cerca de la orilla.

"Santa Mierda ¿Que realmente vas a hacerlo?" Ella le pregunta mientras me mira.

"¿Qué? ¿No creías que lo haría?" Le suelto, sintiéndome un poco ofendida que ella realmente piense en que me iba a retractar, lo que, quiero decir, yo estaba considerando ... hasta que ella dijo eso. "Bueno, West. Ahora tu vas a pensar dos veces antes de llamar a Tori Vega una cobarde!"

"Tori, yo estaba bromeando, tu no tienes que-" Pero estoy en el aire antes de que ella pueda terminar la frase y antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión. "Tori!"

Y de repente estoy envuelta en la oscuridad y agua. Me siento completamente desorientada, ni siquiera estoy segura de qué camino es hacia arriba y en qué dirección estoy, por lo que acabo de empezar a nadar hasta que rompo la superficie con una ingesta alta de aire. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estoy en el otro lado de la cascada, que es una cueva grande como el espacio iluminado por la luz de la luna brillando a través de la cortina de agua. Es realmente muy hermosa.

"Tori! Tori!, maldita sea, ¿Dónde estás?" Oigo la voz de pánico de Jade cuando ella salta en el agua y frenéticamente me llama.

"Jade! Estoy aquí!" Yo la llamo como me asomo a través del agua en su forma borrosa en el otro lado.

"¿Tori? ¿Tori dónde coño te has ido?"

"En el otro lado de la cascada! Ven es impresionante aquí!"

La veo sumergirse y dos segundos más tarde aparecen en el interior de un par de metros lejos de mí. Sus ojos muy abiertos y preocupados. Ella nada rápidamente hacia mí y me agarra por los hombros.

"Tori! Mierda, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿No te rompiste nada? ¿No te cortaste? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o..."

"Estoy bien, Jade."

"Tal vez estás en estado de shock y no puedes sentir nada en este momento o..."

"Jade" Clamo a través de una risa mientras le tomo la cara con mis manos y la fuerzo a mirarme a los ojos. "Estoy bien. Te lo prometo."

"Jesús Cristo de Mierda Vega! Asustaste la vida fuera de mí!" Ella murmura finalmente. Pulsando las manos por encima de las mías propia en su rostro. Mi corazón se llena cuando veo la preocupación genuina en sus grandes ojos verdes.

"Tú estabas preocupada por mí..." bromeo en voz cantarina. "Tenías miedo ... Tenías miedo porque tu simplemente no puedes soportar la idea de vivir sin Tori Vega en tu vida!" Sigo cantando a lo que ella pone los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa tira de los labios.

"No ...", dice con una sonrisa mientras ella toma mis manos de su cara y las coloca sobre sus hombros para que me puede mantener a flote. "Yo estaba preocupada por tener que ocultar tu cuerpo y luego tener que pensar en algo para decirle a los demás para explicar tu desaparición." Lentamente me empuja para que nuestros cuerpos comienzan a moverse a la deriva hacia la pared de roca detrás de mí.

"Mentirosa." Susurro mientras deslizo mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

"Tienes razón." Ella murmura con una sonrisa.

"¿Que? ¿Que eres una mentirosa?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras mis dedos retuercen un mechón de su pelo mojado.

"No, no en eso ..." Ella murmura como mi espalda golpea la superficie de la piedra fría detrás de mí. Ella coloca una de sus manos en la orilla por mi hombro para mantenernos y evitar que nos hundamos, y pone la otra en mi cintura, tirando más cerca de mí hacia ella. Mi sonrisa se tambalea y mi corazón comienza golpeando en mi pecho mientras la miro a los ojos. "Acerca de mi, de no poder vivir sin ti..." susurra.

Me quedo mirándola, incapaz de producir ningún tipo de respuesta inteligible. Ella sonríe suavemente mientras sus ojos barren sobre mi cara. "Me estás volviendo loca, Vega." Ella murmura, descansando su frente contra la mía. Cierro los ojos y siento como sus piernas rozan las mías bajo el agua, por lo que lanza una respiración superficial lenta. "Simplemente no lo entiendo..." respira, moviendo su cara para acariciar suavemente el lado de la mía.

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeo en un tono apenas audible, apoyándome en su toque.

"¿Por qué yo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.?" Ella mueve su cara y muy ligeramente cepilla sus labios contra el costado de mi mandíbula, haciendo que me quede sin respiración y mi estómago explote en un aleteo frenético. "¿Por qué últimamente todo lo que quiero hacer ..." Mis manos aprietan su alcance alrededor de su cuello mientras su aliento me hace cosquillas en la cara. "... Es besarte? ..." susurra. Mis ojos se abren y se fijan con los verdes suaves mirando fijamente a ellos.

Todas las campanas de advertencia que había estado sucediendo en mi cabeza de repente son silenciadas. Todo a mi alrededor deja de existir. El único sonido que resuena en mis oídos es mi pesada respiración y mi pulso cardíaco. Un destello de déja vu que me lleva de nuevo a la noche en el callejón, cuando ella me miró de la misma manera que ella me está mirando ahora. Cuando mi corazón y mi respiración se detuvo al igual que ahora. Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he estado negando a mí misma desde aquella noche.

Que quiero besarla tan mal...

Enredo mis dedos en su pelo y tirar de ella hacia delante, deteniéndome a pocos centímetros antes de que nuestros labios se toquen. Me siento jadear débilmente mientras su mirada hambrienta viaja entre mis labios y mis ojos.

"No tienes ni idea ..." susurro suavemente mientras cepillo suavemente mis labios con los suyos.

Siento su apretón cerrarse en mi cintura y luego ella está presionando su cuerpo contra el mío más o menos , me atrapan entre la pared de la roca y ella antes de que ella fervientemente presiona sus labios con los míos con tanta pasión que siento todo mi cuerpo en llamas. Mis manos aprietan mis dedos en su cabello mientras la pongo aún más cerca. Mi estómago se encuentra ahora en un estado de caos, mientras sus labios se mueven ardientemente en contra de los míos propios y mi corazón está casi listo para saltar fuera de mi pecho al sentir su cuerpo presionado con tanta fuerza contra el mío. La mano en mi cintura lentamente se abre paso hasta la espalda baja, por lo que una onda escalofrío recorre por todo mi cuerpo. Mis propias manos picando con el deseo de tocarla, sentir su cuerpo. El cuerpo que he estado tratando de no pensar hace semanas, el cuerpo cuya dueña me ha estado conduciéndome absolutamente loca. Se deslizan mis manos por su cuello liso hasta los hombros, igual de suave, continuando bajo el agua a la espalda, viajando lentamente hacia abajo hasta llegar a la parte superior de la parte inferior del bikini. Entonces las atraigo a sus caderas y arrastro mis uñas lentamente por sus costados que me permite sentir sus curvas, que encienden un fuego en la boca de mi estómago.

Sus labios se separan de la mía con un jadeo mientras ella presiona su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"Carajo ... " Ella murmura con voz ronca mientras continúo arrastrando mis uñas en su piel. Yo sonrío y río entre dientes en su cabello sin aliento, una vez que ha desaparecido la sensación de sus labios sobre mí. Como si leyera mi mente, mi sonrisa al instante desaparece cuando sus labios comienzan fervientemente besando y chupando en mi cuello. Arqueo mi cabeza contra la roca y mis ojos se cierran apretados como mi respiración viene más rápido y más rápido con cada pellizco y mordisco. Su mano libre tirando desesperadamente me acerca a ella.

"Agárrate a la saliente." Ella susurra con voz ronca a mi oído. Abro los ojos para ver su gesto hacia el borde de la roca detrás de mí donde ella actualmente esta agarrándose con la mano. Aunque todavía pegada a la pared, levanto mis brazos y hago lo que ella dice y se suelta, confiando totalmente en mí para mantenernos a flote. Ahora, con las dos manos libres que no pierde el tiempo en el uso de ellos, y me entrego por completo a su contacto. Envuelve una mano alrededor de mi cintura para mantener el equilibrio, mientras que ella acaricia mi cara con la otro, pasando su pulgar suavemente sobre mis labios hinchados. Los abro ligeramente mientras ella lo hace, y la beso suavemente antes de que ella lo quite. Fijamos nuestros ojos la una a la otra antes de que nuestros labios chocan con desesperación una vez más. No puedo hacer nada, excepto devolverle el beso y aferrarme a las rocas detrás de mí mientras sus manos se establecen un rastro ardiente sobre mi cuerpo dondequiera que deambulan.

De repente me quedo sin aliento y arranco mi boca de Jade cuando siento su brusquedad por golpear mi trasero.

"Jade" Lloro, sintiendo como un rubor intenso por encima de mi cara, y no se si es de la vergüenza o la excitación, no sé.

"¿Qué?" Ella pregunta, aparentemente irritado que rompí nuestro beso ardiente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué'?" Exijo mientras ella me mira sin comprender. "me golpeaste el trasero ..." digo susurrando la última palabra. Sus cejas se disparan y ella me da una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Carajo, por más tentador que suena," ronronea mientras mordiendo mi labio. "Yo no hice tal cosa ... al menos no todavía." Ella se inclina para tomar mis labios en los de ella de nuevo, pero me apartó una vez más, haciéndola gemir de frustración y pulsando la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Sí lo hiciste!" Digo, un poco molesta de que ella lo niegue. "Sentí que lo hicieras!"

"No, no lo hice Tori ..." Ella gruñe. "Mi mano derecha ha estado aquí," siento un ligero pinchazo en la espalda baja. "y mi mano izquierda aquí", otro pellizco en mi cuello. "desde hace un par de minutos. Así que no hay manera en que yo-"

"No!" Lloro cuando siento otra nalgada. "Lo hiciste de nuevo!" Ella me da una mirada divertida y mis ojos se abren cuando me doy cuenta de que sus manos no se han movido en absoluto.

"¿Tal vez deberíamos salir del agua ahora?" Ella pregunta después de un momento.

"Sí creo que deberíamos." Estoy de acuerdo mientras ambas rompemos inmediatamente nuestro abrazo y nadamos tan rápido como nos sea posible hacia la orilla.

Me dejo caer sobre la hierba, completamente sin aliento por nadar rápido y el miedo que alimentó y siento Jade dejarse caer junto a mí, igualmente sin aliento mientras ella se echa a reír. Vuelvo la cara para mirarla mientras ella rueda sobre su espalda y sigue riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo gracioso?" Le suelto.

"Tu-Tu fuiste manoseada por un pez!" llora entre risas. Me quedo boquiabierta con incredulidad por un momento antes de lanzarme hacia ella, sujetándola contra el suelo y emparle a hacerle cosquillas con furia.

"¿Crees que es divertido ¿eh?" Gruño mientras continúo agredir sus lados con los dedos. "Oh, te voy a dar algo para reírte!"

"Tori!" ella grita mientras se reía. "Tori, basta!" Ella finalmente se las arregla para agarrar mis manos y alejarlas, mientras envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mí e invierte nuestras posiciones. Mi espalda se cae al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras ella se cierne sobre mí, el pelo chorreando a nuestro alrededor mientras ella me mira, se detuvo en los labios una sonrisa juguetona. Nos miramos la una a la otra por un momento, y yo levanto mi mano para suavemente ahuecar su cara. Sus ojos se cierran brevemente mientras se apoya en mi palma.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Le pregunto en voz baja.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer qué?" Ella pregunta por la confusión.

"Esto. Yo. ¿Cómo haces que me comporte de esta manera?" Una sonrisa crece en sus labios al recordar el momento en que ella me hizo la misma pregunta de nuevo en Yerba, cuando estábamos en una posición muy similar a esta.

"¿Cómo?" -pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Como un idiota." Susurro tirando su cara hacia la mía y tomando sus labios en un tierno beso. Ella devuelve el beso con la misma ternura y trae su cuerpo a descansar en lo alto del mío. No puedo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido al sentir su piel desnuda presionando completamente en contra de la mía. Ella rompe su boca de forma momentánea y me siento liberar un suspiro tembloroso en los labios antes de reclamar de nuevo en un beso más caliente. Ella coloca una mano en la cadera y la otra se enreda en mi pelo mientras profundizamos el beso. Mis propios brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello para mantenerla en su lugar, aunque dudo que ella está pensando en ir a ninguna parte.

En ese momento, siento su lengua moverse provisionalmente por encima de mi labio inferior, haciéndome jadear, que obviamente lo toma como una invitación, porque lo siguiente que sé es que está dentro de mi boca, provocando un gemido profundo salir de las dos, ya que cumple con la mía por primera vez.

Pierdo el sentido del tiempo, de mi entorno, de mi realidad ... como me pierdo en lo que ella me está haciendo sentir. En lo que ha estado haciéndome sentir.

Se hace evidente que no puedo mantener la clandestinidad de la verdad que me ha estado mirando a la cara todo este tiempo. No puedo seguir luchando contra los sentimientos que crecen día a día dentro de mí ...

Y no estoy segura de qué es exactamente lo que esto me hace, lo que esto hace de ella, lo que esto nos hace.

Pero hay una cosa de lo que estoy segura ...

Algo que no puedo negar más.

_Estoy enganchada de Jade West._

* * *

><p>Joder que emoción, aquí les dejo el capítulo, algo muy tarde, en esta hermosa madrugada del domingo, sin mas que decir nos leemos pronto.<p>

Respuesta a los Reviews: .**_10 aka georgette (_** yo igual me dejo llevar por mis emociones, Jade en este fic es más directa a lo que siente en cuanto a Tori y no se anda con tantos rodeos, y si bueno, de hecho yo casi no tengo vida a parte de fanfiction, soy una semi-ermitaña, lamento el retraso del capítulo, pero aquí esta, ten un buen fin de semana y me alegro de seguir leyéndote) **_mica_** (espero sinceramente que este capítulo te haya gustado, en serio que sí, disfrútalo, espero seguirte leyendo) **_MookieRoo_** (esté es solo el comienzo del viaje, espero y te haya gustado)

Gente que lee y no deja Review, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, no tienen que tener cuenta para dejar un comentario, solo basta con poner un "sobrenombre" con el que les gustaría identificarse y dejarme su opinión del capítulo.

Oh siguiendo con lo de los KCA, lamento tanto que Ariana y Jennette ya no se sigan ni en twitter ni en instagram, que mala onda por eso, pero bueno.

Adioooos, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	13. Asuntos del Corazón

Hello Bitches, capítulo del sábado.

La historia no me pertenece, amablemente el autor wikster me permite traducirla, porque cuando la lei me encanto y pensé _"Diablos, esto esta increíble pediré el permiso a ver si me dejan traducirlo, tiene que ser compartida con la gente que no sabe ingles, así que aquí estamos"_

**VicTORIous NO me pertenece**, pero en cuanto lo haga nuestras fantasías Jorianas se harán Realidad, y mandaremos a chupar el perro el Bade (si creo que he visto demasiado a German)

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

Mis ojos revolotean abriéndose como la luz del sol que brilla a través de la ventana se derrama en mi cara. Parpadeo varias veces y extiendo mi cuerpo mientras una sonrisa tira lentamente en mis labios. Ni siquiera sé porqué demonios estoy sonriendo hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior comienzan lentamente a inundar mi mente aturdida. Llevo una mano a mi boca y paso mis dedos provisionalmente sobre mis labios mientras mi sonrisa crece increíblemente amplia.

_Vega. Tori maldita Vega. _

Una suave risa sacude mi pecho mientras me sacudo la cabeza.

Tori y yo nos quedamos en la cascada hasta las tres de la mañana. Hablando de tonterías, riéndonos, besándonos... Yeah la mayoría eran besos. Joder, sólo de pensarlo me hace sentir todo el hormigueo y la mierda. Mis ojos se cierran cuando estoy, una vez más consumida por los recuerdos.

Finalmente nos decidimos a regresar cuando el frío aire de la noche hizo que nuestros trajes de baño se aferraran a nuestros cuerpos, incómodandonos. Nos colamos en la cabaña a través de la puerta de atrás y nos dirigimos arriba a ducharnos y cambiarnos, pero cuando salí de la ducha, había encontrado a Tori en su cama con la mitad del cuerpo tirado en el colchón y los pies todavía en el suelo como yo si estuviera segura de que ella intentó esperarme. Sonreí y la acosté correctamente, arrojando una manta sobre su cuerpo antes de ir a mi habitación y colapsar con la misma sonrisa con la que ahora me encuentro divirtiéndose esta mañana.

Un cambio repentino en el colchón me sobresalta, haciendo que mis ojos se abran de golpe. Vuelvo la mirada hacia la fuente del movimiento y siento toda la sangre abandonar mi rostro hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

Situado en medio de las sábanas y las mantas arrugadas es una forma de dormir. Cabello castaño oscuro que fluye con gracia sobre la almohada, la piel bronceada asomando de debajo de una camiseta cuando un brazo igualmente bronceado llega torpemente hasta envolverse alrededor de mi cintura y me tira más a cuerpo caliente de su propietario.

Siento que mi respiración se interrumpe y mi pecho se contrae, mientras mi corazón se acelera. El pánico se eleva en mi garganta como la realidad me golpea como un tren de carga descarrilado.

_Beck_

Mal. Todo se siente tan jodidamente mal.

Desde que mi amistad con Tori había comenzado, había sido una parte completamente diferente de mi vida. Un secreto. Una clase de realidad alternativa. Cuando yo estaba con ella yo no pensaba en otra cosa, o en cualquier otra persona. Estábamos en nuestro propio mundo donde sólo era ella y sólo era yo.

Pero todo cambió anoche. En el momento en que la besé, ese muro invisible que se había construido alrededor de nosotras se vino abajo, obligando a los mundos mezclarse. Y todo, lo que desde ayer parecía tan eufórico y sorprendente esta mañana casi me conduce ahora a un ataque de ansiedad .

_Santa mierda, yo la besé._

Y ella me devolvió el beso. Y tenía razón. Se _sentía_ tan bien.

Pero ahora ... ahora aquí yacía, con Beck acurrucado a mi lado. Con Beck. _Mi novio_. Mi respiración se acelera aún más y me empiezo a sentir mareada.

Yo cuidadosamente, me desenredo de el y temblorosamente me dirijo hacia la puerta. No puedo estar cerca de él en estos momentos. No puedo. Necesito respirar. Necesito despejar mi mente. Tengo que pensar, ya que claramente no he estado haciendo mucho de eso últimamente. Abro la puerta lentamente, pero justo antes de que pueda salir y huir como planeo, veo a alguien que sale del baño en el pasillo que está en frente de mi.

Cabello marrón, en cascada cayendo bellamente sobre sus hombros, piel besada por el sol brillando bajo una pequeña camiseta de tirantes. Ojos marrones seductores se encuentran debajo de una gafas de montura de marco fino hasta que se encuentran con los míos y me tira dentro de la mirada cálida de su propietaria.

Sentí mi respiración jadear y como mi pecho se contrae, mientras mi corazón se acelera. La emoción se eleva en mi cuerpo mientras mi estómago estalla como un 4 de julio de fuegos artificiales .

_Tori._

_Perfecta . Ella es tan jodidamente perfecta._

Ella me mira con tanta atención como yo la estoy viendo. Una cálida sonrisa lenta tira suavemente en sus labios carnosos, la conmoción en el estómago se intensifica como recuerdo cómo esos mismos labios se sentían contra los míos.

"Hola." Ella susurra .

"Hey." Murmuro, una pequeña sonrisa propia se forma, inevitablemente .

De repente mi sonrisa cae y mi corazón se detiene cuando siento dos grandes manos suavemente venir a envolverse alrededor de mi cintura por detrás de mí, cálido aliento en mi piel como un rostro sin afeitar se entierra en el hueco de mi cuello y el hombro, murmurando un atontado 'buenos días' mientras tira de mi cuerpo en el suyo.

Mis ojos, que no han dejado ir los de Tori se amplían como la ansiedad de nuevo inunda todo mi ser ... me paralizo por completo. Veo todo el color de su cara drenarse previamente purgado como su propia sonrisa flaquea. Sus ojos se abren y ya puedo ver el mismo pánico de conciencia que se apoderó de mí tan sólo unos minutos antes de que se apoderara de ella. Su pecho comienza subiendo y bajando rápidamente como ella tropieza torpemente hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpea con un ruido sordo la puerta del baño cerrada, lo que la hizo dejar caer el cepillo de dientes y pasta de dientes que había estado agarrando. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en Beck, hasta que finalmente los arrastra a mí, sólo para cerrarlos rápidamente apretándolos como su respiración se acelera una vez más. Siento a Beck desplazarse detrás de mí, sin duda, ya es consciente de la presencia de Tori .

"Whoa, Tori ¿estás bien?" Él le pregunta, con su voz llena de genuina preocupación que impulsa un fuerte dolor directamente a través de mi pecho. Tori, quien aún mantiene sus ojos cerrados, sólo asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente.

"S- sí... Estoy bien, estoy bien." Ella murmura con su voz en apenas un susurro. "Solo- acaba de recibir un poco mareada... eso es todo." Por fin abre los ojos, evitando deliberadamente los míos mientras se agacha para recuperar sus cosas del suelo. Ella empuja hacia arriba las gafas que se había deslizado un poco hacia abajo en su movimiento y dispara Beck una sonrisa sumamente incómoda antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, sin mirar en mi dirección. Aprieto los ojos cerrados ya que siento Beck me tire más cerca a él y besa el lado de mi cabeza.

"Eso fue raro..." Murmura dándome otro beso antes de caminar junto a mí y desaparecer en el cuarto de baño donde oigo la vuelta de la ducha en unos segundos más tarde. Me quedo congelada en el lugar, tratando de averiguar qué demonios ha pasado. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia la habitación al final del pasillo donde desapareció Tori. Mis piernas empiezan a moverse por su propia voluntad, y antes de darme cuenta que estoy entrando a través de la puerta, deteniéndose cuando los grandes ojos de Tori me mira desde la cama donde ella está sentada en la actualidad, con las rodillas levantadas con fuerza contra su pecho, sus ojos marrones lleno de culpa, dolor y confusión. Empiezo a hacer mi camino hacia ella, queriendo nada más que tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla con fuerza, para tomar todas esas sensaciones de distancia y es de esperar deshacerse de las mías propias en el proceso.

"Hola Jade!" una voz burbujeante a mi izquierda me detiene en seco en seco. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Cat que esta en la cama abrazando una jirafa púrpura rellena con fuerza a sí misma. "Tuve el mejor sueño anoche! Aunque yo estaba un poco confundida cuando me desperté en la sala de estar sola... Pero luego me vine arriba y vi a todo el mundo estaba ya aquí durmiendo, así que decidí tomar otra siesta. una vez, mi hermano tomó una siesta en un tren , pero luego se despertó en México y que no sabía cómo... "

"Cat" Le suelto, ella me mira con los ojos inocentes abiertos. "¿Por qué no vas abajo y empiezas a desayunar?"

"Oh yay!" aplaude y salta de la cama. "¿Puedo tener waffles para el desayuno?"

"Sí, sí, lo que quieras." Yo digo mientras mis ojos una vez más se reúnen con Tori, quien todavía se niega a cumplir con mi mirada.

"Kay kay!" Ella exclama salir corriendo de la habitación. Una vez que la oigo saltando por las escaleras cierro la puerta con cuidado y me apoyo en ella con un suave suspiro. La habitación permanece completamente silenciosa ya que ninguna de nosotras habla. Tori mantiene sus ojos fijos en la cama mientras yo parece que no puedo buscar otro sitio, que no sea ella.

"Tori"

"Metí la pata, Jade." Ella susurra . Mis cejas se arrugan como doy un paso hacia la cama, deteniéndome cuando ella levanta una mano para evitar que me acercara. "No debería haber - No debería haberte besado. Fue un error y que no debería haber dejado que eso pasara." Me quede boquiabierta hacia ella en estado de shock.

"¿No deberías haber dejado que eso suceda? ¿Qué carajo se supone que significa eso, Tori?" Exijo. "¿Crees que era la única que quería? Yo tambien fui la que te di un beso. Yo fui el que dio el primer paso." Señalo firmemente sacando mi pecho con cada punto que hago. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y mueve la cabeza . "¿Cómo puedes siquiera atreverte a llamar esto un error cuando ayer fue ... era tan jodidamente perfecto?" Murmuro, arrodillándome delante de ella junto a la cama. Ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras ella deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso lento. "Tori, Tori ... por favor dime que ayer fue tan perfecto para ti como lo fue para mí." Tomo su mano entre las mías. "Por favor. _Por favor_ díme que realmente no piensas que fue un error ... Por favor "

"Estás con _Beck_!" Ella grita de pronto, saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero ella no se va, ella sólo está allí , de espaldas a mí mientras ella corre sus manos desesperadas por el pelo. "Jade estás ... estás con Beck ..." Siento como mi pecho se aprieta y mi estómago se revuelve con sus palabras. "Estaba tan atrapada en esto. En nuestro secreto. En ti. Por eso empecé a confundir la realidad con la fantasía que hemos creado."

"Tori, esto es de verdad... tienes que ver que "

"¡No!" Ella asiente. "No, no es Jade. Lo qué es real es el hecho de que tienes un novio. Un novio que te quiere, _que te ama_. Y quién pasa a ser uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Lo que tú y yo tenemos es un secreto. Un secreto que tenía que acabar tarde o temprano."

"Tori ..."

"Ya basta Jade. Ya basta." Ella dice secamente, tratando de alcanzar la manilla de la puerta . Siento rabia y frustración hirviendo a través de mi sangre y en dos pasos rápidos que estoy en ella. Le doy la vuelta a su alrededor antes de que pueda abrir la puerta y la presiono contra ella. Ella corta su respiración y cierra los ojos con fuerza, alejándose lo más que puede de mí.

"Mírame." Gruño, mis rostro a centímetros del de ella. Ella permanece con los ojos cerrados, pero vuelve su rostro hacia el mío, y el dolor en mi pecho empeora cuando veo una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. "Tori, mírame." Digo un poco más suave, pero ella no cede, y yo tampoco me agacho y tomo una de sus manos, presionándola con fuerza contra mi pecho. "Sientes esto." Susurro mientras cepillo mis labios sobre los suyos, por lo que me quedo sin aliento y mi corazón se acelera. "Sientes lo que me haces." Tomo su labio inferior entre los míos. "Dime si no es real." Murmuro mientras mis labios siguen moviéndose lentamente contra la de ella y la siento poner tentativamente su mano libre en mi cadera. "Dime que lo sientes también... " Ella deja escapar un pequeño gemido cuando finalmente responde con fervor al beso. La mano en mi cadera acercándome más, mientras que la que está en mi pecho se desliza hacia arriba alrededor de mi cuello.

Pero tan rápidamente como ella cedió, arranca sus labios de los míos, como si de repente estuvieran en llamas y me empuja.

"¡No!" Ella corta con su respiración jadeante. "No ... esto está mal Jade! Yo - yo no puedo hacer esto." Y con eso se da la vuelta y desaparece por la puerta, y me deja congelada en medio de la habitación mirándola.

Yo no sé qué pensar. No sé qué sentir. Es como si hubiera sido drenada de cada una de las emociones de mi cuerpo. O tal vez me estoy sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez que nada tiene sentido. Poco a poco doy pasos hacia atrás hasta que mis piernas golpearon el borde de la cama y me dejo caer de nuevo en ella.

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

Todo acaba de suceder tan rápido. Hace unas horas todo era tan malditamente simple! Todo tenía sentido!

Frunzo mis cejas cuando miro hacia el techo.

¿_Lo eran? ¿Todo realmente había tenido sentido entonces? ¿Las cosas eran realmente así de simple?_

Cuando me decidí a llevar a Tori a la cascada para pasar algún tiempo juntas, yo de ninguna manera pensé que terminaría como lo hizo. No es que yo no había premeditado todo el asunto ... No había drogado a mis amigos y a mi novio con el único propósito de escabullirnos y terminar en una pesada sesión de besos con ella.

Dios, esto es tan jodido.

¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Que yo engañé a Beck? ¿Que tengo sentimientos por Tori? Ella definitivamente me hace sentir algo. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué coño es lo que me hace tan loca por ella? ¿Que no permite que se quede fuera de mi mente? ¿Qué es lo que no quiere que se fuera de mi mente?

Nunca había sentido algo tan fuertemente sobre nada, mucho menos a nadie. Creo que eso es lo que me confunde más. Eso, nunca me había sentido así ... ni siquiera con Beck.

Pero me encanta Beck. Yo estoy enamorada de Beck ... ¿no?

Traigo mis palmas hacia arriba y las presiono con fuerza contra mis ojos. Sólo quiero que este maldito dolor de cabeza se vaya ... que se vaya y tome todos estos jodidos sentimientos y confusiones con él.

Me preocupo por Vega, mucho, estoy muy segura. Ella es tan jodidamente genial. Ella me entiende. Ella ve algo en mí que me hace realmente creer que no soy la jodida pobre excusa de un ser humano que mis padres y la gente a mi alrededor a veces me hace creer. Me encanta cómo me siento cuando estoy cerca de ella. Como si de verdad le importara. Y no me malinterpreten, no es que yo soy uno de esos jodidos emos que estan deprimido por ahí pensando que nadie los quiere y que la vida es dolor y bla, bla, bla. No. En absoluto. Es sólo que ... no sé, la mayor parte de mi vida yo estaba contenta con sólo una existencia mediocre. Felicidad Mediocre. No era grande. Pero fue suficiente.

Pero Tori me ha demostrado que hay mucho más que eso. Para mí. Al igual que antes solía pensar que de alguna manera, en algún lugar, me gustaría encontrar el propósito de esta cosa de mala muerte que llamamos vida, a través de ella me di cuenta de que el propósito de la vida es dar vida a un propósito ... Jesús Cristo de mierda, que sueno como una maldita galleta de la suerte. Pero es cierto, y tal vez no tiene sentido para algunos, pero que ha cambiado algo en mí. Me dieron ganas. Eso me hizo añorar. Me hizo mucho más.

Desde la noche en las cosas del club había cambiado. Yo no había entendido en el momento, al igual que yo todavía no puedo entender por completo ahora. Siempre hubo esa conexión especial con Tori desde que todo esto comenzó. ¿Tenia que dirigirse a otra cosa? ¿O simplemente estoy confundiendo esta mierda?

Beck ha sido el único amigo que he tenido, y nuestra relación no es exactamente platónico. Tal vez estoy tan confundida que no soy capaz de distinguir entre una amistad y una relación en absoluto, así que sólo voy y mezclo todo.

Pero esto es diferente. No puedo ir por la vida así, tratare de averiguar de qué se trata ... Quise decir lo que dije a Tori. Se siente real, se siente bien, se siente tan jodidamente perfecto con ella. Anoche fue sólo... no hay palabras. Era como si por fin me dejé llevar por un deseo que tenia hace mucho tiempo, lo cual es absolutamente absurdo ya que no estaba al tanto de siquiera quererlo tanto. Y ahora, es como si un velo se ha levantado de mis ojos. Y ella ya no es Tori Vega, _ella es Tori Vega_.

Eso no tiene ni un puto sentido ¿verdad?

Es sólo que ... ¡Maldita sea!.

¿Cuándo se convirtió tan hermosa? ¿Así increíblemente irresistible? ¿Cuándo sus labios se convierten en los labios jodidamente más deseados en todo el planeta? ¿Y cuando empiezo a encontrar a otra chica tan extremadamente atractiva?!

Dejé escapar un fuerte gemido mientras cierro mis puños hacia abajo en la cama.

No sólo tengo que ocuparme de mi relación con Beck, mis sentimientos por Tori, y lo que voy a hacer con los dos, pero ahora añade de un tiro mi sexualidad a la maldita mezcla.

Me levanto de la cama con un profundo suspiro y me dirijo a la puerta. No puedo quedarme y estar de mal humor todo el día ahora_ ¿O si puedo?_ Voy a empujar esto a la parte trasera de mi mente. Hacer de cuenta que todo está bien y normal. Estoy demasiado cansada para tratar de averiguar toda esta mierda ahora.

Pero por supuesto, esto resulta ser casi imposible de hacer. Tori se asegura de evitarme por completo todo el día. De pie o sentada lo más lejos posible de mí en todo momento, nunca me mira a los ojos o en cualquier lugar cerca de mí para el caso. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy herida por su comportamiento evasivo. Pero una vez que vi lo nerviosa y evasiva que ella estaba actuando con Beck, entendí.

Ella estaba consumida por la culpa. La culpa de lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior. Y odiaba la idea de que ella lo lamentara. De que se sienta tan mal por ello que ahora ni siquiera podía soportar verme. Esto hizo que el dolor que había sentido en mi pecho durante todo el día de mal en peor con cada segundo que pasaba tratando de poner distancia entre nosotras.

Fue frustrante también. Porque tan jodido como es esta situación, no me arrepiento. No pude encontrar en mí misma el deseo que nunca había sucedido. En todo caso, no podía negar el hecho de que yo lo quería mucho más ahora.

Para añadir a mi frustración, Beck estaba siendo increíblemente agradable y cariñoso conmigo, haciéndome aún más jodidamente confundida.

Por un lado, quería nada más que sucumbir al amor de Beck ... Para volver a sus brazos, donde las cosas eran tan simples. Seguras. Donde podría basarse únicamente en el hecho de que yo sabía que me amaba. Que él no me dejaría. Eso de que pudiera llamar mío aunque sólo sea por el hecho de ser capaz de sentir como si algo en esta vida me pertenecía. Que tengo algo que reclamar sobre todos los demás.

Pero en el fondo me sentía vacía, perdida, confusa. Porque _sé que no pertenezco a Beck_. Por mucho que lo he dejado entrar, por mucho que he bajado mis paredes para él , nunca he dado a mí misma completamente a él. Siempre he tenido lo suficiente para asegurarse de que me queda algo si alguna vez me deja. Me aseguré de que no habría ninguna parte de mí que pudiera tomar.

"-segundo piso junto a la cama."

Me salgo de mis pensamientos por la voz de Beck justo en frente de mí. Parpadeo varias veces y le doy una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué?" Farfullo. Él sonríe y niega con la cabeza, mientras se continúa sazonando las hamburguesas para la barbacoa.

"Mi sudadera." Él dice. "¿Te importaría traérmelo a mí, por favor? Esta en la habitación en la silla junto a la cama." Asiento con la cabeza y rápidamente me dirijo hacia arriba. Estoy hurgando en la mochila de Beck, murmurando algo acerca de cómo los niños son tan condenadamente complicados cuando siento que alguien pone sus manos en mis caderas detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta e internamente me maldigo a mi misma por sentirme decepcionada por el hecho de que los ojos marrones mirándome no pertenecen a la persona que me gustaría que pertenecieran.

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez..." susurra Beck mientras se inclina sobre mí.

"¿Estoy haciendo que, Beck?" Gruño mientras trato de alejarlo ligeramente.

"Andar por la nubes. Empujándome fuera. Literalmente, podría añadir..." Frunce el ceño mientras me deslizo fuera de su abrazo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Gruño mientras me dirijo hacia mi propia bolsa y pretendo buscar algo.

"Jade"

"Esas hamburguesas no se van a cocinar ellas mismas, Oliver." Le lanzo su suéter y me dirijo a la puerta. Él deja escapar un bufido y da dos pasos rápidos hacia mí, bloqueando mi camino. "¿Qué?" Yo suspiro exasperada.

"¿Qué está pasando Jade?" Él pregunta, con irritación evidente en su voz. "Por favor, dime qué diablos está pasando." Trato de mirar lo, así que el se va a mover y yo sólo puedo salir de aquí, pero su mirada es firme e inquebrantable.

"No hay nada"

"No me vengas con esa mierda, Jade." Él gruñe. Mis ojos se agrandaban y tengo que mirar hacia otro lado. "¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy? ¿Crees que no lo veo? " Mis ojos se ciñen a la suya, con pánico y miedo grabado en ellos, ya que creo que a lo mejor lo sabe todo. Acerca de Tori, de mí. Siento que mi espalda chocó contra la pared como yo inconscientemente tomo un par de pasos de distancia de él.

"Beck ... Yo - yo-"

"Yo digo que quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Sólo tiempo contigo. Así que sugiero que nos encontramos aquí para el fin de semana, ya sabes, una escapada romántica. ¿Y qué haces? Vas he invitas a todos nuestros amigos." Sacude la cabeza y finalmente rompe su mirada enojada de la mía. "Es como que no me puedes aguantar más..." dice en voz baja. Y mi corazón se rompe por lo herida que parece su voz. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo antes de volverse hacia mí una vez más. Toda su ira se sustituyó por la incertidumbre y el miedo. "¿Qué pasó Jade?" suplica a medida que camina hacia mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas. "¿Qué he hecho?"

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero no sale nada . Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar como él se rompe en frente de mí. Durante mucho tiempo he confiado en Beck para mantenerme sana, para mantenerme fuerte, para mantenerme a salvo de mis padres y yo misma. Y ahora aquí estoy, dándole un empujón. Haciéndole creer que es su culpa que todo se va a la mierda.

"Beck, por favor, no pienses eso." Susurro finalmente mientras aprieto sus manos en las mías. "Te amo ¿ok? Siempre te amaré." Y las palabras se sienten tan sincero y verdadero. Yo lo amo. Pero no es como yo debería... no como él se merece. "Es que... -Estoy tan confundida en este momento y..." Suspiro y dejo caer las manos mientras me alejo de él a una ventana y presiono mi frente contra el frío cristal. "Es sólo que no sé lo que quiero." Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato. Sigo mirando por la ventana como si las copas de los árboles oscuros y brillantes estrellas por encima de alguna manera tienen todas las respuestas para mí.

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" de repente pregunta. "Dime qué puedo hacer para que me ames como solías hacerlo. Para hacerte mía de nuevo." Me estremezco en su última declaración, ya que siento la punzada en el pecho de nuevo. Pero me quedo tranquila, sin atreverme a decirle que yo nunca he sido suya, para empezar. Que probablemente nunca lo seré. Mi silencio le debe decir algo. Algo que no quiere que le diga. Debido a que sus siguientes palabras suenan dolida y enojado. "No sé qué carajo pasó las últimas semanas, Jade. No sé lo que hizo que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. Pero tu no puedes sólo tratarme como una mierda y empujarme como si no fuera nada . Al igual que de repente te aburriste de mí. No soy un oso de peluche de mierda que puedes deshacerse de el." Y con eso se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me quedo mirando la puerta por lo que parece una eternidad después de que sale. Presiono mi espalda contra la pared y dejo que mi cuerpo se deslice hacia abajo hasta que llega a la alfombra de felpa suave. Me siento drenada. Tan jodidamente emocionalmente agotada que de repente estoy agotada físicamente. Me hundo en la pequeña alfombra debajo de mí y cierro los ojos, necesito alguna forma de escapar de esta pesadilla. Siento una solitaria lágrima deslizarse por mi cara mientras me dejo consumir por completo por la oscuridad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jade! Jade, despierta!" Mis ojos se abren de golpe y me acomodo en una posición sentada en el suelo, al ver a Robbie mirándome a los ojos con preocupación. "¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en el suelo?"

"¿Qué quieres, Shapiro?" Rompo como me pongo de pie, aturdida. De inmediato da un paso atrás y mira hacia abajo con nerviosismo a sus pies. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Um ... no lo sé, dos horas?"

"_¿Qué?_" Él deja escapar un pequeño chillido mientras se estremece de miedo. "¿Dos putas horas? ¿Y porque ahora vienes a buscarme?"

"Bueno, B-Beck dijo que ustedes dos habían peleado y-y-y por eso no quería molestarte!" Pongo los ojos y enderezo mis ropas arrugadas. "Pero entonces él estaba muy molesto y, bueno... eso es un poco por lo que vine a buscarte." Detengo mis movimientos y estrecho mis ojos en él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Él estaba muy enojado cuando él bajó las escaleras. Todos nosotros nos imaginamos que habían tenido una discusión o algo. Quiero decir, no es un poco una sorpresa que.." se desvanece al ver el resplandor que le estoy enviando. "Uh ... pero luego se fue a la cocina y sacó la botella de vodka de uno de los armarios." Él dice con los ojos muy abiertos. "Y él comenzó a beber directamente de la botella! Luego sacó varios frascos de cosas y nos dijo que estábamos haciendo una fiesta." Dejé escapar un suspiro alto y claro como yo presiono mi mano contra mi frente.

"¿Así que ahora él esta borracho estoy asumiendo?" Gruño cuando empiezo a hacer mi camino hacia la puerta.

"Sí ... un poco." Robbie murmura mientras se sigue de cerca detrás de mí. "Pero eso no es lo peor..." añade mitad de la escalera. Me detengo y giran en torno a él la cara.

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos es peor".

"_Jadielicious!_"

Me congelo.

_Tiene. Que. Ser. Una. Maldita. Broma._

Me doy la vuelta lentamente y escaneo la sala de estar. La música está a todo volumen desde el equipo de música en la esquina de la habitación. Hay botellas de varios licores esparcidos alrededor, algunos casi lleno, algunos a medio camino, y algunos completamente vacíos. Un muy borracho Andre viéndose actualmente en el espejo mientras flexiona los bíceps y hace caras enojado consigo mismo mientras llevaba bufanda rosa de cola de gato alrededor de su frente como Rambo. Una Cat borracha se reía mientras esta tambaleándose en una silla que está usando para llegar a la cabeza de un alce montado en la pared mientras ella le pone un maquillaje completo. Mi mirada finalmente aterriza en el sofá en medio de la sala de estar y mis ojos se abren en estado de shock. Tori está sentado en un extremo del sofá, los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos sonríe mientras mira hacia mí. Beck está sentado en el otro extremo del sofá frente a ella, con los pies cómodamente recostado en su regazo, como si fueran los mejores amigos. Su pelo está atado en una serie de colas de caballo, las trenzas (sin duda alguna son de Cat) como él también me mira a través de los ojos entrecerrados, la sonrisa torcida en los labios.

"¿Sabías-que-acabas-acabas de llamarla ... Jadielicious?" él dice antes de que se eche a reír. Tori lo mira un poco confundida antes de que ella también se empieza a reír en voz alta y aplaude con torpeza.

"Están todos bastante ebrios ..." He oído al chico detrás de mí suspirar.

"No me digas." Gruño entre dientes. "¿Qué coño ha pasado?"

"Bueno, al principio era sólo Beck, pero luego Tori de repente se paro y agarró una de las botellas, que un poco me sorprendió porque quiero decir, _es Tori!_ Aunque ella ha estado actuando un poco raro todo el día, así que pensé que sólo quería relajarse? Entonces Cat y Andre siguieron pronto y bueno ... pensé que deberías saberlo."

"¿Cómo es que no estás tan ebrios como ellos?" Le pregunto dirigiéndome a él de nuevo. Él se ríe nerviosamente mientras juguetea con sus manos.

"Yo eh ... yo no puedo beber alcohol porque es ... que provoca una mala reacción con mi pomada. Haciendo en erupción en todo mi"

"Lo tengo." Digo apartándome de su cara enrojecida.

De repente, Cat, que acaba de volverse consciente de mi presencia, salta de la silla con un chillido y se tropieza hacia nosotros.

"Jade! Tu estás aquí!" Ella emite un sonido saltando arriba y abajo. "Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿te puedo dar un cambio de imagen?" Ella toma mi mano y me arrastra a la sala. "Le di uno a Beck, y acabo de terminar el Sr. Moosie, mira!"

"Te voy a matar y arrojare tu cuerpo en el lago." Digo inexpresiva una vez que ella me deja para alejarse de mí. Sus grandes ojos de gacela me miran con ligero temor antes de que ella de pronto jadea y levanta un dedo en el aire cuando una idea se le ocurre.

"Vamos a nadar al lago durante la noche!" Ella ofrece a animadamente, antes de que ella se dirije hacia la puerta corriendo junto a Andre, donde ella lo arrastra fuera con agarrándose el pañuelo en la cabeza.

"Hijo de ..." maldigo y vuelvo mi atención a Robbie. "Coge algunas toallas e ir con ellos para asegurarse de que con una mierda no se vayan a ahogar." Le lanzo una mirada de preocupación y asiente con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo al baño para coger las toallas y seguir a los dos idiotas borrachos afuera. Una vez que las puerta se cierra y les pongo mas atención a los otros dos idiotas delante de mí.

"Jade! Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!" Tori festeja. "Siéntate, siéntate! Estábamos hablando de ti!" Yo siento la sangre en mi cara cuando me miro al par de borrachos y me pregunto qué es exactamente lo que se han dicho.

"Sí, cariño." Beck está de acuerdo en lo que él levanta torpemente sus piernas del sofá y me tira hacia abajo por el brazo para sentarme entre ellos, que luego deja caer sus pies del respaldo del sillon de modo que sus piernas más las dos de Tori están puestas en mi. Me dirijo a uno y otro lado, el envío de cada una miradas de muerte que no parecen perturbar en absoluto. "¿Ves Tori? ¿Ves lo que te decía?" Dirijo mi atención a Beck, que me está mirando con adoración. "¿Ves lo jodidamente hermosa que es?" Mi estómago se agita, y se añade a la inmensa torpeza de la situación, estoy seguro de que me voy a enfermar pronto.

"Si yo no ..." He oído un susurro suave voz a mi lado. Giro la cabeza y veo Tori con su codo en el respaldo del sofá, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano mientras ella me mira con una expresión soñadora. "¿Cómo no puedo?" respira mientras sus ojos barren toda mi cara, deteniéndose brevemente en mis labios, lo que resulta en reacciones más caóticos de mi estómago.

"Es la nariz..." murmura Beck.

"Sus ojos ..." susurra Tori.

"Sus labios ..."

"Su piel ..."

"Su pelo ..."

"Su cuello ..."

"Su cuerpo ..."

Ambos zumban en aprobación en el último, y siento que me sonrojaba como me retuerzo incómodamente en mi asiento, mi cuello un poco dolorido de moverse de manera repetida entre los dos.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_.

Todo se siente como una especie de broma de mal gusto. Al igual que, en algún momento, un equipo de cámaras y un anfitrión de tv van a salir de la otra habitación y decir que todo era un acto para un programa de cámara oculta llamada "Jodiendo con tus emociones".

"Pero no es sólo eso ..." Tori suspira vuelvo mi atención a ella.

"Pues no." Beck está de acuerdo, negando con la cabeza exageradamente.

"También es la forma en que ella se muerde el labio inferior cuando encuentra algo muy gracioso, pero no quiere reírse." Tori dice con una sonrisa.

"O la forma en que sus orificios nasales se abren cuando está muy, muy enojada." Beck añade frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una cara enojada.

"¿Cómo se tiende a rayar sobre su tatuaje cuando está nerviosa." Ella dice mientras comienza suavemente trazando el tatuaje de la estrella en mi antebrazo, haciendo que mi piel estalle volviéndose piel de gallina.

"La forma en que siempre huele a lluvia tropical ..." Beck suspira mientras hace girar un mechón de mi cabello sin apretar entre sus dedos y luego los usa para acariciar mi rostro amorosamente. Tori murmura algo de acuerdo y lleva la cabeza hacia abajo para descansar en mi hombro, presionando ligeramente su cara contra mí mientras inhala.

"Qué suave y fresco que siempre se siente ..." murmura en mi piel y mi aliento se engancha cuando siento poner un tierno beso en mi hombro descubierto.

Mi corazón comienza a latir más rápidamente una mezcla de culpa, el miedo, la excitación, la confusión, la ira, la frustración, y la necesidad de fluir a través de mí, haciéndome cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras mi respiración se hace forzada. Con mi cuerpo entre los dos, no pueden ver lo que el otro está haciendo. Lo cual hace que todo sea jodidamente mucho peor.

"La forma ... la forma en que sonríe cuando le digo que la quiero ..." susurra Beck, haciendo que mi corazón se detenga y mis ojos se abran. La mano de Tori en mi antebrazo se congela y oigo dejar escapar un suspiro débil por mi hombro. Puedo sentir su respiración salió a borbotones pesado, mientras retrae lentamente su mano y la aleja de mí. Me dirijo atentamente mi rostro al de ella, pero antes de poder mirarla a los ojos ella se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la puerta.

"Tori!" Lloro, tratando de salir de debajo de las piernas de Beck.

"¿A dónde va?" Beck pide confundido por la súbita conmoción. "¿Es-es que conseguir otra copa? Tori! Tráeme otra también, por favor!" Él se ríe mientras se escabulle de su cuerpo en el sofá recién liberado en una posición más cómoda. "Tus padres van a estar taaan enojados, atacamos su alijo de alcohol ..." Se inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. "Aunque lo tienen merecido ... por ser tan idiotas contigo."

Corro hacia la puerta y soy capaz de distinguir la figura de Tori tropezando lejos rápidamente en la dirección de la casa de botes en el lago. Yo dudé un poco, mirando a Beck en el sofá, yo puedo decir que está a unos segundos de quedar noqueado. Miro hacia atrás y veo desaparecer Tori en el interior de la estructura a oscuras, así que con una última mirada a un Beck ahora inconsciente, me paso fuera y sigue en pos de ella.

"Tori!" Yo lo llamo como me empujo a través de la puerta de madera en la casa de botes. La única luz es la de la luz de la luna brillando a través de las pequeñas claraboyas en el techo. Miro a mi alrededor como mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz limitada y veo una pequeña sombra llorando en un rincón. Hago mi camino en el barco meciéndose suavemente en el agua y me arrodillo al lado de Tori. Ella está sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza contra su pecho, con el rostro cubierto por su pelo largo como su cuerpo se sacude suavemente porque ella esta llorando. Siento un nudo en mi propia garganta ante la vista, a causa de mis propios sentimientos, porque de toda esta jodida situación. "Hey..." yo susurro y uso mis dedos para empujar suavemente algunos de sus mechones detrás de la oreja , que me permite ver su rostro.

"No sé qué hacer, Jade." Ella gime como ella utiliza la parte posterior de la mano para enjugar las lágrimas. "No sé qué hacer."

"Tori Y- "

"Me preocupo por Beck , Jade ... realmente lo hago! Y la última cosa que quiero es hacerle daño." Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos . "Pero yo no puedo pretender que todo está bien ... que no hay nada de malo en esto, que todo está mal!"

"Ayer por la noche, era tan ... tan increíble." -susurra con una leve sonrisa. "Fue - No lo sé - fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño que ni siquiera sabía que tenía ... ¿Tiene esto algún sentido?" Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y asiento con la cabeza. Y yo no sé ... sé exactamente lo que significa. "Y luego esta mañana, Dios, esta mañana hizo que todo parece tan mal!" Ella gruñe cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza . "Y yo no puedo ... no puedo soportarlo, Jade, no puedo soportar la idea de lo que siento por ti esta equivocado. Pero cada vez que te miro, siento la culpabilidad. La culpa que viene cuando me doy cuenta de que no me arrepiento. Que yo no quiero evitarlo.

"Cada vez que te miro, todo lo que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que quiero besarte otra vez. Cuánto quiero abrazarte, tocarte, estar contigo." Ella levanta su mano y suavemente acaricia mi cara con ella. "Por lo mucho que quiero que seas mía..." susurra de manera cruda que hace que mi corazón casi estalle. Levanto la mano para tomar sus dedos temblorosos de mi cara y llevarlos a mis labios, presionando pequeños besos suaves en todos y cada uno. Ella deja escapar un suave suspiro mientras ella usa su otra mano para tirar mi cabeza hacia abajo y me besa suavemente la frente, mientras yo cierro los ojos y siento que mis propias lágrimas se deslizan hacia abajo.

"Pero no eres..." Ella se ahoga y yo aprieto mi puño en su mano. "Y sé que esto no es fácil para ti tampoco, Jade. Sé lo importante que es Beck para ti. Lo mucho que significa para ti. Cuánto te ama y lo mucho que ..." ella suelta una exhalación roto. " - lo mucho que lo amas ...

"Puedo verlo en tus ojos, ¿sabes?" dice en voz baja mientras se pasa los dedos por el pelo, labios cálidos aún rozando mi piel. "Puedo ver lo confuso que es todo esto a ti..." Ella mueve la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira a los ojos . "Quiero que seas feliz, Jade. Eso es todo lo que siempre quise. Eso es todo lo que siempre quiero."

"Todo esto es tan nuevo, tan repentino. Los dos necesitamos tiempo para entender qué es exactamente lo que es ... lo que significa. Y puedo por lo menos hablar por mí cuando digo que no puedo concentrarme en nada cuando estás a mi alrededor." Ella sonríe débilmente, y me devolvió la sonrisa, sin soltar su mano en la mía.

"Yo no quiero perderte, Tori." Susurro, sorprendida de lo débil y vulnerable que suena mi voz.

"Y no lo harás." ella rápidamente me asegura, mientras que ella una vez más, me acaricia la cara. "No importa lo que pase... Tu nunca me perderás."

A continuación, toma suavemente mi mano entre las suyas, y presiona la palma de su nariz, inhalando profundamente como me siento cálidas lágrimas se derraman desde los ojos cerrados y en mis dedos. Dejé escapar una pequeña risa rota mientras tomo su mano y devuelvo el gesto, manteniéndolo presionado a mi cara para sólo un poco más.

"Amigos para siempre". Ella dice que con un resfriado, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No seas cursi. " Yo castigo pero devuelvo la sonrisa .

"Hey , todavía estoy un poco ebria."

"Sí, sí ... "

"Todo va a estar bien ... " Ella susurra al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. "Nos las arreglaremos lo prometo."

Y por mucho que lo intento creerle, confiar en sus palabras, me parece que es imposible de hacer.

Porque yo sé que en los asuntos del corazón , alguien siempre está obligado a salir lastimado.

* * *

><p>Gente lo ultimo de este capítulo me parte el alma, porque es tan cierto, joder si no tuvieran tanto calor que en serio seguiría pegada en la computadora, ahora muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows, los favoritos y estoy muy agradecida que les este gustando la historia.<p>

Recomiendenme con sus amigos, con los amigos de sus amigos que leen fics, oh ahora que lo pienso yo no puedo compartir mis emociones o pensamientos con alguien más acerca de fics.

Respuesta a los Reviews: _**georgette**_ (espero que hayas logrado entrar a tu cuenta, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, es uno de los más emotivos,_** recuerda no hagas spoiler**_, yo no me considero Arianeitor, Victorian o Gillians, me encantan las voces de las tres, con Ariana me puedo relajar al escucharla, Victoria puede subir mi estado de animo con una de sus canciones y Gillies me produce tantas emociones al escucharla que con una de sus canciones puedo estar sonriendo, en otra pensativa y disfruto de las diferentes variedades de emociones que esas tres maravillosas mujeres ofrecen con su voces, así que no me considero más fan de una que de otra, pero definitivamente que me gusta más Gillies y sus hermosos ojos azules) _**J A fredo**_ (Hola, me alegro ver que hay gente nueva que se anima a comentar, de hecho tienes razón, si te pones a pensar en casi todo momento "perfecto" ocurre algo gracioso que en vez de arruinarlo, lo vuelve más preciado, aquí tienes la continuación espero que te haya gustado y espero seguirte leyendo) _**GreenApple86**_ (Lo del beso, ciertamente que valió la pena, fue tan increíble que como dirías tu, hasta tu sentiste que estabas ahí, espero que te haya gustado el cap.) _**mica**_(me encanta leer tus reviews porque a pesar de no tener cuenta, se que estás al pendiente de la historia y eso me hace muy feliz, gracias por eso, aquí la continuación, nos leemos el próximo sábado, bueno espero) _**MookieRoo**_ (Me alegro que te guste la historia es bien recibido tus comentarios) _**D. Sofia**_ (Me alegro ver que te hayas animado a comentar, aquí esta el capítulo del fin de semana, espero seguirte leyendo)

Bueno gentecita, si les gusto el cap. Dejen un review que no muerdo (bueno ya no porque mi amigo se quejaba diciendo que le dejaba marca) así que nos leemos pronto. En serio no duden recomendar el fic a sus amigos.

Espero seguirlos leyendo. Hasta el próximo sábado.

Pd: Mas allá de la realidad si estás leyendo esto, tu tienes un fic (Ilusión del pasado) del cual he estado esperando actualización desde el año pasado, se que probablemente estés ocupada, o tengas el famoso bloqueo de escritor, pero me gustaría mucho mucho mucho que por favor actualices ese fic, quiero saber que pasa,por favor, por favor, por favor, actualiza me encantan tus historias.


	14. Se Acabo

What's up bitches!

Nah mentira. Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana (no como yo que tuve que aguantar a mi hermano mayor, que se quedo por unos días, quejándose de cualquier cosa) pero bueno no digo más, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que estoy traduciendo con el permiso del autor wikster.

**Victorious NO me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori<strong>_

Tres días.

Han pasado casi tres días completos desde que he visto o hablado con Jade. Bueno, sesenta y un horas y cuarenta y seis minutos exactamente, pero ¿Quién los cuenta?.

Desde Yerba nunca había habido un día en que no habíamos hablado o comunicado de alguna u otra manera, así que me siento como que estoy pasando por un retiro o algo así. No sólo porque yo la echo mucho de menos, que por supuesto que sí, pero debido a la razón por la que hemos estado manteniendo deliberadamente nuestra distancia una de la otra.

Sesenta y una horas y, ahora cuarenta y siete minutos, y me voy a volver absolutamente loca.

Habíamos dejado la cabaña la madrugada del domingo, ya que Andre necesitaba devolver la furgoneta que habíamos utilizado de su tío a las nueve de la mañana. Esto resultó ser una tarea muy difícil, ya que todos, a excepción de Jade y Robbie, tenían una resaca asesina de la noche anterior. Beck era el peor de todos nosotros, aunque... Se veía tan mal como yo me sentía al saber que era de una manera responsable de que él estuviera en este estado. No parecía recordar nada de la noche anterior, y yo no podía contarle nada porque a su vez me haría sentir aún peor.

Jade había sido la primera en ser dejada, y ella se las había arreglado para darme una pequeña sonrisa vacilante y asentir con la cabeza sin el conocimiento de nadie antes de caminar hacia su casa; una comprensión silenciosa de lo que habíamos hablado la noche anterior, entonces ella se había ido.

Y no habíamos hablado desde entonces. Tanto ella como Beck estaban ausentes de la escuela el lunes, y dado que hoy es un día festivo, la escuela estaba sin clases, así que no la había visto.

_Y eso me está matando._

Es una tortura saber que ella está con él. El probablemente está haciendo su risa y causando su sonrisa, y... que este feliz. Recordándole todas las cosas que la hizo caer por él en el primer lugar. Y poco a poco, empezará a empujarme fuera de la imagen, fuera de ella, fuera de su vida ...

_Por Dios, Tori... ¿tan dramática?_

Ugh!, pero no puedo evitarlo! Un millón de diferentes escenarios pasan por mi mente cada minuto que paso sin hablar con ella. Tengo que seguir diciéndome a mí misma que no es una posibilidad de que se de cuenta de que todavía está enamorada de Beck y simplemente había confundido nuestra estrecha amistad por otra cosa... Eso es todo lo que fue, un error; y si tengo suerte, ella me dira que ella realmente espera que podamos seguir siendo amigas.

Y voy a tener que aceptarlo. Voy a tener que aceptarlo porque quiero que ella sea feliz. Y si es Beck quien la hace feliz. Voy a ser feliz por ella. Pero sólo pensar en ello hace que mi corazón se sienta como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por un gigante par de tijeras oxidadas.

Tengo que seguir luchando contra el impulso de textearle a ella, de llamarla, _de correr a su casa, romper la puerta, subir las escaleras a su habitación, darle una patada a su puerta, tirar a Beck de distancia de ella (porque estoy segura de que él está allí con ella en estos momentos), darle un puñetazo en su cara perfecta, y a ella darle el mejor beso que jamás haya conseguido, poniendo todos las anteriores de Beck en vergüenza. _Y entonces ella va a ver... ella verá que ella pertenece a mí.

Presiono mi cara en mi almohada mientras mis uñas se aprietan con enojo a las cubiertas de mi cama; la cama en la que he estado pasando la mayor parte del día torturándome a mí misma con mis propios pensamientos. No podía hacer otra cosa, aunque lo intentara. Apenas he comido nada desde el domingo, e incluso entonces sólo lo hice porque mi mamá me obligó. Finalmente, después de convencerla de que yo estaba segura de que había capturado un resfriado o algo durante nuestro viaje de campamento y que probablemente sólo necesitaba descansar, ella me dejó sola, sólo pasa de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que seguía respirando. Y honestamente, incluso eso se está volviendo más y más difícil de hacer con la presión gigante que siento en mi pecho.

Estos tres días sin ella me han hecho darme cuenta de lo profundamente que ella se está arraigada en mí. Yo sé que yo había dicho que necesitamos un tiempo separadas para pensar, y para tratar de averiguar qué diablos estaba pasando entre nosotras. Pero en el momento que ella se bajó de la furgoneta en la mañana del domingo... el momento en que me dio esa pequeña, e incómoda pero hermosa sonrisa... en el momento de su desaparición en su casa ... yo sabía. Supe en ese mismo momento lo que ha sido cierto desde hace meses.

Estoy ...

Enamo-

Me doy la vuelta sobre la cama y aprieto en una bola mis puños más o menos a la altura de mis ojos.

_No lo digas, Tori. Decirlo sólo va a hacer que sea real y que te va a doler mucho más cuando ella no devuelva tus sentimientos_.

Pero nada puede hacer que sea menos real de lo que ya es. Eso es como decir que el sol dejará de existir solo si yo creo que lo hará.

Siempre estará allí, ardiendo sin cesar, girando alrededor de la tierra... manteniendola viva.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a salir de esto sin ella? Aunque ella diga que debemos seguir siendo amigas, no creo que podría. Yo no creo que pueda aguantar verla todos los días, verla con él. Sabiendo que ella nunca va a estar conmigo como está con él.

_Dios. Lo odio._

Me pongo la almohada debajo de mi cabeza y me tapo la cara con ella, dejando escapar un gruñido sordo.

No ... no, no, no. Yo no odio a Beck.

No es su culpa. No es su culpa que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en su novia. No es su culpa que yo quiera hacer nada más que llevármela lejos de él para siempre. No es su culpa que yo lo quiero golpear con un bate de béisbol de metal, cubrirlo en la gasolina y echarle una cerilla encendida-

_Basta._

Un zumbido repentino en mi mesita de noche me impide rasgar mi almohada por la mitad. Dejé escapar un suspiro alto y alargado, mientras me acerco a mi teléfono, pulsando y acercándolo rápidamente a mi oído, al igual que he hecho las últimas cinco veces desde hace una hora.

"Trina, por última vez, no voy a ir abajo para cambiar el canal de la televisión otra vez, sólo porque tu no puedes encontrar el estúpido control remoto!" Siseo entre dientes mientras que cierro los ojos con fuerza y sostengo el puente de la nariz entre mis dos dedos.

"¿Otra vez? ¿Quieres decir que realmente hizo que le cambiaras al menos una vez ya?" dice una voz baja, en el otro extremo de la línea riéndose, por lo que mis ojos se abren de golpe, mi corazón se detiene y un escalofrío corre por mi espalda por el mero sonido de la misma.

"Jade..." respiro sentándome en la cama. La oigo dejó escapar otra risa que hace saltar mi corazón.

"Vega." Permanezco en silencio unos segundos, ya que mi mente registra la noción de que es, de hecho, Jade en el teléfono y yo no estoy alucinando. "¿Cómo estás?" Ella pregunta cuando se da cuenta que no estoy pensando en decir nada.

_Terrible. Me siento como que estoy perdiendo la cabeza cada segundo que pasa sin ti, tu voz, tus chistes, tus ojos, tu tacto. Ni siquiera puedo creer que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ellos. Al igual que yo no puedo creer que justo ahora me estoy dando cuenta de lo vital que te has convertido para mi supervivencia. El hecho de que tienes tanto poder sobre mi vida y eres capaz de destruirla con una simple palabra, me da tanto miedo que no tiene fin. Me mata saber que hay alguien más que se preocupa por ti tanto como yo lo hago. Eso sería hacer casi cualquier cosa para mantenerte a su lado, al igual que yo lo haría por tenerte. Y yo no sé qué voy a hacer si no puedo.._.

"Oh , ya sabes ... apenas bien." Digo con una sonrisa idiota antes de golpearme la frente con mi mano con tanta fuerza que estoy segura de que voy a tener una impresión de mi mano muy bien hecha en la frente.

"¿Apenas bien?" Ella dice en tono de burla mientras se ríe de nuevo. "Dios Vega, que esa respuesta era casi tan vergonzosa como esa estúpida camisa de vaquita que llevas." Mi corazón se detiene otra vez y mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia la ventana, mi respiración se acelera mientras miro hacia la oscuridad. Torpemente traigo mis pies hasta la alfombra y hago mi camino hacia ella, mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte con cada paso. Cuando finalmente llego, no pierdo ningún momento en desbloquear el pestillo y tirando de la ventana a toda prisa abriéndola. Efectivamente, inclinándose con aire de suficiencia contra el tronco de árbol grande, con una mano sosteniendo una rama y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono a la oreja, es Jade. "Nos llevó bastante tiempo." Ella dice con una sonrisa mientras da un paso adelante, pone su teléfono en su bolsillo, y fácilmente se recarga a sí misma a través de la ventana. Ella saca el polvo de su ropa y, finalmente, vuelve sus ojos hacia mí, haciendo que mi estómago haga pequeños saltos mortales al azar. La comisura de su boca se levanta en una pequeña sonrisa mientras me mira. "Hola." Ella murmura en voz baja.

"Hola..." murmuro, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que todavía tengo el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Siento que me sonrojaba e inmediatamente lo tiro en el sofá junto a mí. Jade levanta una ceja y sonríe mientras se acerca a la cama, agarrando el control remoto y dejándose caer sobre su estómago mientras empieza a pasar los canales. Me quedo ahí con incertidumbre durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Realmente viene después de tres días sólo para ver la televisión? ¿Ella no se da cuenta de lo loca que me he estado volviendo?! ¿Ver la TV es absolutamente la última cosa de lo que quiero hacer?!

_Ok , ok, ok ... tal vez ella no está lista para hablar de ello._ Sólo le dare un minuto. Me digo a mí misma mientras se toma un respiro y se sienta en la cama.

_¿Y si ella está tratando de posponer la mala noticia el mayor tiempo posible?_ Me siento con la espalda recta y siento que se me hiela la sangre. _¿Y si ella no quiere ni siquiera a hablar de ello en absoluto? ¿Qué pasa si ... ¿y si sólo va a volver a como éramos antes y espera que yo acepte lo de seguir adelante sin cuestionarlo?_

_No puedo ... no puedo hacer eso!_

La miro a ella, a punto de abrir la boca y exigir saber por qué está aquí y -

"Vi un documental en la actualidad." Ella dice que antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar. "Algunos estudios psicológicos sobre cómo nuestro cerebro reacciona a los diferentes productos químicos que libera." Surco mis cejas en confusión mientras ella sigue mirando fijamente a la pantalla. "Se dice que algunas de las reacciones químicas pueden causar que tu cerebro confunda ciertos sentimientos por otros, ya que tienen efectos similares." Mi corazón se desploma, y siento mi pecho apretarse dolorosamente. "Al igual que lo hace la cocaína." Ella continúa, dejando escapar una pequeña risa plana. "Ellos dijeron que el usar la cocaína causa los mismos sentimientos en su cerebro como enamorarse. ¿Puedes creer esa mierda? " Ella dice que con un movimiento de cabeza. "Y entonces esta perra dice que está comprobado científicamente que el enamoramiento tiene una quinta parte de un segundo! Una quinta parte de un maldito segundo! Eso es más rápido que nosotros, mierda incluso que un maldito parpadeo!" Ella da la vuelta sobre su espalda y mira hacia el techo, la tv olvidada por completo en el fondo.

_¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿Qué significa?_

"Sinceramente, creo que eso es un montón de mierda." Ella murmura. Y siento el comienzo de las lágrimas hinchándose en mis ojos, pero me quedo tranquila y congelada en mi lugar. "De hecho, sé que es una mentira completa." Añade con firmeza. "Eso no sucede al instante. Esto no sólo se te ocurrió enamorarte así de alguien. Eso es jodidamente ridículo." Ella deja escapar un suspiro roto lento después de unos segundos de silencio doloroso. "Lo hace, sin embargo, toma sólo una quinta parte de un segundo para que te des cuenta que pasó. Porque crece en ti y eres completamente incapaz y estás sin poder hacer nada contra el amor y que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto." Mis ojos se quitan a presión de la alfombra. Actualmente la estoy mirando a la cara. "¿Y quieres saber cómo lo sé?" Ella susurra volviendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Pero no puedo responder. No puedo formar palabras como mi corazón, mi mente, mi alma, mi todo, espera en anticipación. "Porque eso es lo mucho que tarde en darme cuenta de por qué he estado tan miserable por los últimos tres días sin ti..."

La miro mientras sus palabras siguen resonando en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, mientras mi mente trata de captar y comprender las palabras. Se sienta en la cama y se pasa la mano por el pelo antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Yo - Yo rompí con él, Tori." Ella tartamudea. "Sólo me levanté y le dije que todo había terminado. Sólo así. Yo ni siquiera ... Yo ni siquiera espere a que él dijera nada. Yo no podría! Yo no podía soportar ver su rostro. Para ver el dolor que le estaba causando..." ella se calla y cierra los ojos con fuerza, frotándose las manos más o menos por su rostro. De repente, se levantó de la cama y comienza a pasearse por la habitación. "Soy una perra. _Soy una puta perra_!" gruñe. "Después de todo lo que ha hecho... Después de todo lo que ha puesto al día con mi mierda ... Después de lo mucho que me ha amado sin siquiera merecerlo, me fui y" un sollozo doloroso rasga las palabras de su boca y ella se presiona contra la pared, lentamente deslizándose hasta el suelo, como una realización de lo que pasa, evidentemente, le pega. "Me fui y me fui de él ... Al igual que - como si fuera nada." Ella se ahoga antes de que ella comienza a llorar libremente.

Eso es cuando finalmente salgo de mi asombro, y en un instante me siento a su lado. Yo la pongo en mis brazos y ella se aferra a mí con desesperación, mientras los sollozos continúan sacudiendo su cuerpo.

"Lo intenté! Tori te lo juro que lo hice!" Ella gime en mi cuello. "Pero cada vez que me tocaba, cada vez que me besaba y me agarraba de la mano, cada vez que él me miró, lo único que podía pensar era en ti." Ella se aleja un poco para mirarme. "Por mucho que yo traté de concentrarme en él, sobre la forma en que solía ser, no pude... No pude hacerlo cuando el fondo yo sabía... yo sé que nunca, nunca ... Podría compararse contigo." Una hinchazón inexplicable en mi pecho hace que mi aliento se enganche cuando miro hacia abajo a sus grandes ojos verdes. Durante mucho tiempo me había centrado en los sentimientos que Jade causó en mí, que nunca me detuve a pensar en qué es exactamente _lo que le causé a ella_. Y para saber que ella se siente tan fuerte como ella lo es para mi es sólo que ... me temo que voy a flotar en este instante si me dejo llevar por ella. "Soy una maldita egoísta..." murmura ella, mientras ella presiona su cara en mi cuello de nuevo, sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

"Tú no eres egoísta, Jade." Le susurro en su cabello mientras le presiono más en mí. "Tu te preocupas por él. Siempre lo haces y siempre lo harás." Siento unas cálidas lágrimas gotear hacia abajo de mi cuello y el escote. "Tu simplemente no estás enamorada de él nunca más."

"Ese es el problema, Tori!" ella grita de repente, rompiendo lejos de mis brazos y presionando la espalda contra la pared. "Yo no creo que nunca estuve enamorada de él! Sólo- Sólo estuve con él, ya que estaba a salvo. Porque él quería que yo estuviera con él así, nunca había tenido a nadie que realmente me quería nada más, así que me quedé con él. ¿Que- tan jodido es eso? Lo usé! Joder, _lo usé_ todos estos años!" Trae sus rodillas hasta el pecho y acuna su cara entre las manos mientras ella comienza a llorar violentamente. "Yo no lo merezco. No merezco la mitad de la maldita gente que tengo en mi vida. Y te aseguro que no te merezco..." añade en voz baja y siento mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos por lo cruda y rota que ella suena. Me muevo encima para arrodillarme directamente frente a ella. Puedo llevar mi mano alrededor de su cuello y levanto suavemente su cabeza para mirarme.

"Nunca, _nunca_ pienses que no mereces ser feliz. O que no debes de tener gente en tu vida que te hagan feliz. Que se preocupan por ti, para que vea todo lo que eres y que te quieren, lo que necesitas en tu vida." Empiezo a limpiar suavemente las lágrimas de su cara mientras ella me mira con incertidumbre. "Lo _hiciste_, amaste a Beck, Jade." Susurro. "Tal vez no estabas enamorada de él, pero lo amaste. Todavía lo haces. No lo utilizaste. Le diste igual gran parte de ti misma a cambio de su amistad, su compañerismo."

"Pero yo - yo le rompí el corazón..." Ella respira. "Pude verlo en sus ojos. Lo lastimé." Tomo una respiración profunda y suavemente corre el dorso de su mano por la cara.

"Le podría haberle dolió más si te quedaras con él, Jade." Murmuro. "Él tiene que aprender a dejarte ir. Y si te quedas con él por culpa acabaría de hacerlo todo peor para los dos. Llevará tiempo. Pero él va a estar bien, y puedo garantizarte que él nunca, nunca va a lamentar un solo momento que pasó contigo." Yo sonrío suavemente y limpio lo último de sus lágrimas. "Como dicen, es mejor haber amado y perdido que-"

"-que nunca haber amado en absoluto... Él me dijo eso antes." Ella dice con la mirada perdida en la distancia mientras la memoria viene con ella. "Acerca de ti en realidad."añade con una pequeña sonrisa. Mis cejas se disparan como la miro inquisitivamente. "En el avión, el nos había oído hablar a nosotras y vio que tan mierda te traté después. Así que él me dijo que tenía que dejar de usar la excusa poco convincente o que eventualmente acabaría de perderte si no te dejaba entrar. Supongo que seguí su consejo un poco demasiado bien ¿eh?." Ella se ríe con amargura mientras ella inclina su cuerpo sobre el mío. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de ella como ella se apoya contra mí, apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras yo descanso la mía sobre la suya.

"Tal vez necesitas hablar con él, Jade." Le digo en voz baja. "Tal vez lo que necesitan, es no lo sé, un cierre o algo así."

"No." Ella dice con firmeza. "No puedo. Ahora no. Sólo- Sólo quiero quedarme aquí. Quiero estar contigo..." Ella mira hacia abajo mansamente a las manos antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos y levantar su cara para mirarme a los ojos. Permanecimos así durante varios minutos. Su respiración se equilibra con el tiempo mientras se tranquiliza. "Yo - Yo te extrañé." dice de repente. Mi corazón se hincha y una amplia sonrisa se estampa en mis labios.

"Yo también te extrañé." Susurro.

"¿Sí?" -pregunta con una sonrisa mientras levanta su ceja perforada. Y mi sonrisa se amplia aún más, porque puedo ver la pequeña chispa traviesa que es tan Jade retornar a sus ojos verdes. Asiento con la cabeza y coloco un suave beso en la nariz, haciendo que la arrugue adorablemente. "Ahora ¿Qué tal si me muestras lo mucho que me has echado de menos, consiguiendome una gran taza de café?" pregunta con un guiño. Abrí la boca con incredulidad mientras ella simplemente me lanza una sonrisa inocente. Pongo los ojos y le saco la lengua a ella como me levanto y empiezo a hacer mi camino hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de llegar a ella, ella está de pie detrás de mí y agarrando mi muñeca para tirar de mí alrededor. "Pensándolo bien, a la mierda el café." Ella murmura antes de que sus labios están sobre los míos. Apenas tengo tiempo para responder como ella comienza a caminar con nosotros hacia atrás a mi cama, cayendo en ella, trayéndome abajo encima de ella.

Una vez que me recupero de la sorpresa inicial, respondo con rapidez el beso. El beso que tan desesperadamente he estado anhelando desde hace días. Mis labios se mueven con fervor en los de ella como yo uso mis manos para ahuecar su cara debajo de la mía. Sus manos se depositan en mi espalda mientras nuestras piernas se convierten en una maraña .

"Dios...moría ... por hacer esto... por tanto tiempo..." Se respira en entre besos. Separo mis labios de los suyos sólo para adjuntarlo con avidez a su cuello, provocando un gemido gutural de ella, la cual establece que todo mi cuerpo se encienda en llamas. Ella enreda una de sus manos en mi pelo y me empuja más cerca de ella, arqueando el cuello para darme un mejor acceso. Empiezo a besar y chupar su piel aún más ardientemente, yendo tan lejos como para morder, causando que su aliento se enganche y su agarre en mi pelo se apriete. "Tori..." ella gime con voz ronca, haciéndome sentir todo tipo de sensaciones extrañas en mi cuerpo. Sus manos se encuentran en mis caderas y mi respiración comienza a salir cada vez más rápido a medida que comienzan lentamente viajando debajo de mi camisa, haciendo que mi pecho estallar casi en combustión.

Y de repente estoy en mi espalda, y ahora los labios de Jade están en mi clavícula, sus manos ahora empujando en mi estómago que se tensa bajo su tacto.

"¿Te refieres a esto?" Le pregunto sin aliento, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras sus manos recorren mis lados.

"¿Me refiero a qué?" Ella murmura con voz ronca mientras continúa presionando besos por mi piel.

"Lo que dijiste ..." digo entre gruñidos. "A- acerca del documental..." Sus manos y sus labios se congelan mientras se empuja a sí misma para mirarme a mí. Ambas respirando pesadamente mientras contemplamos los ojos de la otra.

"¿Tori?" Una voz de preocupación en el otro lado de la puerta hace que tanto la cabeza se muevan a presión en su dirección. "Tori, cariño, ¿estás bien?" Veo que el pomo de la puerta comienza a girar y con un movimiento rápido y sorprendentemente fuerte empujo a Jade fuera de la cama al lado más alejado de la puerta.

"_Pero que Cara_-" Es todo lo que escucho antes de que ella caiga al suelo con un ruido sordo. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a mi madre entrar en la habitación, la preocupación grabada en toda su cara.

"¿Cariño? ¿Está todo bien?" Ella dice mientras que ella llega a más para el interruptor de la luz. "He oído algunos ruidos y."

"¡No!" Grito, haciendo que retraiga su mano rápidamente. "Yo - yo ... la luz, me duelen los ojos." Yo digo como me protejo mi rostro de manera espectacular.

"No, está bien. No hay luces entonces." Ella dice que un poco sorprendida por mi arrebato. "¿Así que me tomo eso como que no te sientes mejor?" ella empieza a hacer su camino hacia la cama y se sienta a mi lado, con lo que pone su mano en mi frente. "¡Oh Dios mío, Tori! Estás ardiendo!" Ella exclama en alerta. "Estás -estás toda sudorosa y agitada! Cariño, tal vez deberíamos ir a urgencias para que puedan obtener esta fiebre bajo cont-"

"¡Mamá!" Lloro, sintiendo que me sonrojaba aún más de lo que probablemente ya estoy. "Yo-yo estoy bien! Yo sólo ... sólo voy a dormir la siesta!"

"Pero Tori-"

"Mamá te lo prometo! Estoy bien... No hay necesidad de ir al hospital. Voy a estar bien." Trato de decir tan convincentemente como sea posible. Ella me da un último gesto de preocupación antes de lentamente convirtiéndose en una sonrisa de orgullo. Surco mis cejas y le envío una mirada inquisitiva.

"Mi bebé es tan valiente y fuerte!" ella arrulla, dando a mi mejilla un apretón algo duro. "Al igual que su papá!" Le doy una sonrisa torcida mientras se da vuelta para irse, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa. "¿_Recuerdas cuando tenías cuatro años y que realmente pensabas que eras igual que papá, y que intentar seguir_... "

"_El doctor dijo que le pasa a un montón de niños pequeños a esa edad!_" Gruño mientras presiono la almohada en mi cara.

"Aunque, fue muy lindo... " Ella murmura, ni siquiera se inmuta por mi reacción. "Muy bien, cariño, toma un descanso ahora... Buenas noches." Y con eso ella finalmente se va, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro y me vuelvo mi atención hacia el lado de la cama donde empuje fuera a Jade. Vacilante asomo la cabeza por encima del borde sólo para ser agarrada por el cuello de mi camisa y bajada a toda prisa hacia el suelo.

"¡Ay!" Lloro como mi cuerpo se estrella en el suelo.

"Sí, no es tan divertido estar en el extremo receptor ¿verdad?" Oigo a Jade decir a mi lado. Abro los ojos y la veo casualmente en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su brazo apoyado.

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade! Lo siento mucho! Acabo de- mi mamá- y luego-" Soy cortada por su colocación de la parte posterior de su mano libre en mi frente y mis mejillas a continuación, seguido por mi cuello. "¿Te diviertes allí?" Yo bromeo.

"Dios, Vega... _Estás ardiendo_!" Ella dice con preocupación falsa. "Realmente estas toda sudorosa y agitada... ¿Qué demonios podría haber causado que usted esté en este estado?" Siento que mis mejillas se vuelven aún más roja, mientras muevo sus manos fuera de mi.

"Cierra la boca porque estás probablemente en la misma." Le digo de vuelta.

"Nop. Yo no sudo." Ella dice con aire de suficiencia. Me quedo mirandola un poco antes de empezar a tocar su frente, sus mejillas y el cuello. Lo cierto es que no hay ni una gota de sudor en ella, aunque su piel es bastante cálido.

"Lo que sea." Murmuro mientras yacía atrás y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho Ella deja escapar una risa y se empuja a sí misma para que pueda ponerse sobre mí.

"Relájate, Vega." Ella dice aún a través de su risa. "Es simplemente adorable qué tan caliente y mojada te hago..."

"Jade." Lloro como me tapo los ojos con las manos en la vergüenza, a la que sólo se ríe más fuerte.

"Lo dije en serio..." dice colocando un suave beso en mi brazo.

"Sé que lo hiciste!" Me quejo. "Eso es lo que hace tan vergonzoso!."

"Yo no estaba hablando de eso idiota." Ella murmura con una sonrisa antes de colocar otro beso en el hombro. Me asomo con cautela entre los dedos y la miro. Ella me da otra cálida sonrisa. "Quise decir con lo que dije antes cuando te dije sobre el documental." Me quito mis manos de la cara por completo y la utilizo para torcer los mechones de su cabello que se cae en cascada a nuestro alrededor, como mi corazón late más rápido y más rápido. "Tú me has convertido en una maldita abominación, Vega." Surco mis cejas y hago puchero, haciéndola reír. "Dios, es tan ridículo." susurra mientras sus ojos barren sobre mi rostro, acariciándolo con su sola mirada. "Lo jodidamente enamorada que estoy de ti..." Y entonces ella me besa. Ella me besa y estoy segura de que he muerto, porque todo en mi interior explota y estoy de repente simplemente flotando en el aire; incapaz de comprender en que no sea nada. Así que la beso de nuevo, porque yo no puedo pensar en cualquier otra cosa que podría ser más importante que esto. Que nosotras. _Que ella_.

De repente, el calor de sus labios desaparece mientras se aleja .

"¿Tori tu- tu estás, ¿estás llorando?" ella le pide. Mis ojos se abren de golpe cuando registro sus palabras y traigo rápidamente en uno de las manos actualmente agarrando su cuello a la cara, donde, efectivamente, puedo sentir pequeñas gotas de humedad.

"Yo .. " Levanto la vista hacia ella y puedo ver la confusión, así como una ligera diversión en sus ojos. "Es que... yo- Dios mío esto es tan perfecto, Jade. Y no puedo creer que estas aquí y que - que ... que te sientas así y yo estaba tan asustada! Pensé que te iba a perder para siempre y... y hmph!."

Me corta una vez más solo como ella sabe, bloqueando sus labios con los míos, besándome con más pasión que antes. Mis manos automáticamente se envuelven alrededor de su cuello para acercarla más. Para asegurarse de que este momento es tan real como se siente para mí.

"Te amo ..." susurro entre besos.

"Lo sé." Ella murmura. "Lo sé..."

**Jade**

"Abuela, abuela escúchame!" Andre grita en el receptor. "Abuela no hay helicóptero atrapado en el ático! Ese es nuestro ventilador de techo! Abuela-y se murío la línea." Él dice inexpresivamente mientras mira a la pantalla de su teléfono antes de que se lo mete en el bolsillo. "Un día voy a empacar mis cosas e irme a algún lugar lejos, muy lejos ... te lo juro."

"Siempre dices lo mismo." Tori se ríe en su asiento frente a mí antes de poner una patata frita en su boca. Y no puedo dejar de notar cómo un par de granos de sal permanecen en sus labios, haciéndome subconscientemente lamer los míos, mientras me pregunto cómo iba a saber si la besaba en esos momentos. La punta de su lengua se ejecuta un poco más de ellos antes de que se separan cuando ella suelta una sonora carcajada. Y hombre, tiene una hermosa sonrisa de mierda...

Mi atención se dibuja a la manera en que ella frunce los labios alrededor de la pajilla de su bebida, y la forma en que los músculos de su garganta se contraen mientras traga el líquido. Haciéndome que me pregunte cómo se sentiría si tuviera que darle un beso allí en este mismo momento...

Su piel brilla en la luz del sol y siento una ligera envidia de lo bronceada y hermosa que es. Mientras que yo no puedo pasar de un color beige semi-oscuro con la mía, mientras que la de ella es naturalmente de bronce durante todo el año. Lo que yo daría por ser capaz de correr mis dedos ahora por...

Un dolor repentino y agudo en la espinilla me despierta de mi ensoñación mientras mis ojos se encuentran con Vega. Ella me manda una amplia mirada de ojos mientras rápidamente mueve sus ojos para el resto de las personas en la mesa con nosotros. Un rubor cubre mis mejillas ante la idea de que alguien vio la forma en que estaba tan obviamente checando a Vega. Exploro rápidamente la mesa y veo que Andre está todavía en curso y sigue diciendo sobre todas las jodidas cosas que la loca de su abuela dice y hace, y como Cat escucha atentamente con la risita ocasional mientras empuja M&M en su boca. Robbie, por otro lado está prestando mucho más atención a Cat que a lo que está diciendo Andre. Pobre chico, él ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad.

Me vuelvo hacia ella, levantando la ceja y sonriendo mientras que todo el mundo es inconsciente en la forma de que la veía, mientras que ella nerviosamente mira hacia atrás y adelante entre ellos y yo. Finalmente convencida de que nadie se dio cuenta, pero ella, ella se vuelve hacia mí y me envía una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que mis cejas se disparen por la sorpresa y la confusión. Libra a sí misma de cualquier expresión legible en su cara, ella vuelve a escuchar la historia de Andre mientras casualmente llega a agarrar más de sus patata fritas. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella no simplemente lo mastica en su boca, _no señor_... ella deliberadamente toma su tiempo arrastrándolo por el labio inferior primero y luego sosteniendo delicadamente la punta de la misma papa en los dientes antes de que finalmente muerde un pedazo. A continuación, se ejecuta lentamente la lengua por el labio superior de una... manera ... ¿muy sensual? Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi boca está ligeramente abierta y mi respiración está saliendo más rápido.

_Whoa, ¿qué carajo me está pasando?_ Parpadeo varias veces y torpemente me aclaro la garganta. Me siento como una maldita pervertida sin auto-control. Me vuelvo hacia Tori para ver si ella me vio mirándola descaradamente a ella de nuevo, pero cuando mis ojos llegan a su cara veo que ella está tratando de ahogar sus risitas detrás de su vaso de soda. Surco mis cejas inquisitivamente, a lo que ella simplemente me da una sonrisa de suficiencia acompañado de un guiño igualmente presumida antes de volver su atención a la conversación que tenía lugar a su lado. Yo siento la sangre en mi cara cuando me doy cuenta de que ella estaba jodiendo conmigo a propósito!.

_Ohh ... Así que la pequeña Tori Vega cree que esa mierda era caliente, ¿eh? Bueno, dos pueden jugar ese juego... _

Discretamente deslizo mi pie fuera de mi bota baja y lentamente deslizo mi pierna cerca de la de ella mientras ella va a tomar un sorbo de su vaso, con la sonrisa idiota todavía en su lugar. Justo cuando empieza a beber de su bebida que he corrido mi pie tan lentamente al lado de su pantorrilla hasta una de sus largas piernas a la vista, lo que casi la hizo escupir su refresco por toda la mesa.

"Whoa allí, Tori!" Andre exclama mientras se vuelve a la chica tosiendo junto a él. "¿Estás bien, muchacha? ¿Son mis historias realmente tan emocionante que tu no puedes evitar reírte?" Él bromea.

"Sí, Vega..." murmuro. "¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan entusiasmada?" Continúo mi ascenso lento y constante, lo que la hizo toser aún más y girar varias tonalidades de rojo más oscuro. Ya sea por la falta de oxígeno o culpa mía, yo no lo sé.

"Yo-Yo-" Ella tartamudea mientras intentaba enviarme una mirada amenazadora, pero con los ojos de todos en ella no puede hacer nada, pero da la vuelta y sonríe mientras ella recupera la compostura. "Yo-yo estoy bien ahora! Sólo creo, creo que se confundió un poco los tubos!" ella se ríe incómoda y aclarando en su garganta. Pongo los ojos como todo el mundo se remonta a la conversación. Ella se vuelve y hace una mueca extraña que estoy segura que es la cara madre universal diciendo _"deja de hacer eso en este mismo instante o habrá consecuencias!"_ a la que respondo con la cara segura universal para _"obligame",_ mientras que ahora el cepillado mi pie sobre el muslo, llegando a la tela de sus pantalones cortos. La veo contener el aliento mientras sus ojos se abren en pánico y ve en todo el restaurante lleno de gente.

_Ahora, ¿quién es el que tiene plena contro- _

Dejé escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando sus manos de repente desaparecen debajo de la mesa sólo para hacer conocer su presencia a medida que comienzan a correr a lo largo de la longitud de mi pierna, arrastrando sus uñas a través del material de mis medias de rejilla fina. Mis ojos se abren cuando miro hasta encontrarse con los suyos, que están mirando hacia mí con un brillo de confianza. Pero hay algo más debajo de ella, algo que va más allá de nuestro pequeño juego juguetón, algo que tira de mi estómago y hace que un calor se extienda a través de todo mi cuerpo más rápido que la pólvora. Y sea lo que se debe estar reflejando en mis ojos porque te puedo decir que ella también lo siente. Ambas nos congelamos como nuestros pechos suben y jadean a ritmos anormales.

"Tengo que ir al baño." Murmuro, manteniendo mis ojos pegados a los de ella. Recuperando rápidamente mi pie y deslizándolo de nuevo en mi bota antes de llegar a mis pies.

"Sí, yo también ..." Ella murmura mientras también se para.

"Yo también!" Tanto nuestras cabezas voltean hacia la alegre pelirroja saltando alegremente detrás de nosotras. Nuestros ojos se encuentran una vez más antes de continuar a pie. "Me encanta ir al baño con mis amigas! Es como un mini sueño! Oh mi Dios nosotras tres deberíamos tener un pija-"

"No." Rompo mientras empujo la puerta de madera del cuarto de baño y hago mi camino hacia el interior, Tori y Cat siguiendo de cerca.

"Phooey..." Cat se pone un poco de mal humor mientras salta hacia el espejo y comprueba su pelo y brillo de labios. Tori comienza a caminar por delante de mí a uno de los puestos, pero la agarro de la muñeca y tiro de ella hacia atrás. Ella me mira, confundida, mientras me dirijo a Cat.

"¿Cat?"

"¿Jade?" ella trata de imitar mi tono profundo y estalla en risas. Pongo los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado.

"¿No tienes que ir a orinar o algo así?" Siseo entre dientes.

"¡Oh, es cierto" llora con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se mete a un puesto. "¿Ustedes saben que los romanos utilizaban pis en su pasta de dientes?" Ella emite un sonido cuando se cierra la puerta del establo. Ella continúa diciendo algo acerca de cómo se supone que para blanquear sus dientes o alguna mierda aleatoria que sólo Cat sabría, pero a mí no podría importarme menos. Tan pronto como ella desaparece de la vista me dirijo a Tori y la presiono más o menos contra la pared, besándola con furia. Un jadeo de sorpresa se pierde en mi boca antes de que comience el beso fervientemente. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo, mientras las mías se empujan en sus caderas contra la pared para que pueda presionarme a mí misma completamente en contra de ella. La voz burbujeante de Cat sigue flotando en el fondo como mis labios violan sin piedad los de Vega. Por la necesidad de respirar, me aparté un poco, pero no antes de tomar su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tirando de ella, haciendo que Tori deje salir el gemido más sexy de mierda que he escuchado en toda mi puta vida.

"¿Chicas? ¿Ustedes dijeron algo?" La voz de Cat se filtra en algún lugar de mi cerebro.

"¡No!" Ambas gritamos al unísono y reanudamos inmediatamente nuestras actividades anteriores.

"Kay Kay! Así que mi hermano tomó la pasta de dientes y empujó un poco de la..." Una vez más, la charla incesante de Cat se filtra como me perdido en la chica delante de mí. Yo rasgo mis labios de los suyos y los coloco en su oído.

"Estás mejorando mucho, ¿sabes?" Susurro mientras me muerdo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo que la hizo gruñir y apretar su agarre en mí.

"¿A qué?" Ella respira.

"El arte de la seducción ..." Yo rió sin aliento antes de inclinar su cabeza para besarle el cuello.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Ella corta su respiración. "La gran maestra Jadielicious me enseñó bien." Y con eso me aleja de mi cabello para que ella pueda volver a tomar mis labios con los de ella.

El sonido de un inodoro nos hace romper rápidamente apartándonos. Me acerco al lavabo y trato de arreglarme el pelo alborotado, mientras que Tori endereza su ropa, nuestras miradas se conectan a través del reflejo del espejo mientras Cat rebota feliz fuera de su puesto.

"- tuvo que firmar un documento aceptando nunca adoptar hamsters en el estado de Kentucky de nuevo... " dice mientras empieza lavándose las manos en el fregadero.

"Fascinante." Digo inexpresiva mientras veo a Tori tímidamente meter su labio inferior entre los dientes, pues sigue enderezando su camisa, haciendo que me dan ganas de besarla de nuevo.

"Hey ¿Jade?" aparto mis ojos de los de ella para ver a Cat, quien está secándose las manos con un par de toallas de papel mientras ella me mira con curiosidad. "¿Qué está pasando con Beck?" Mis manos se congelan en el pelo. "Quiero decir , pensé que ustedes estaban peleando desde que ha estado comiendo el almuerzo con otro grupo de personas durante toda la semana, pero por lo general después de un día o dos como máximo, ustedes chicos están de vuelta a la normalidad , y bueno, hoy es el tercer día y ustedes todavía no están hablando. Él ni siquiera saldrá con nosotros esta noche, como solemos hacer los viernes! ¿Está todo bien?" ella me mira con ojos preocupados y siento una punzada de la maldita culpa que he estado tratando de evitar toda la semana.

"Nosotros ... nos separamos." Murmuro, mirando hacia atrás en el espejo para continuar arreglando mi cabello. Sus ojos se abren y su boca se forma la forma de una 'o ', como ella me mira. Entonces su expresión se convierte en uno de confusión.

"¿Estás segura de que él sabe eso?" Ella le pide vacilante.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que sabe que nos separamos!"

"Bueno, es porque Robbie le preguntó hoy si estaban bien, y él le dijo que tú y él tuvieron una pelea, pero que pronto lo dejaras ir y todo volverá a la normalidad..." Mis cejas se surcan y hecho un vistazo rápidamente a Tori, que parece tan confundida como yo. "Así que tal vez entendí mal. A veces malinterpreto las cosas... Mi papá dice que tengo la capacidad de una antena corta o algo así. Creo que significa mi antena no tiene una amplia gama de modo que no siempre capturar todas las transmisiones correctamente, ¿sabes?" se gira y se abre camino a la puerta. La veo desaparecer antes de pasar a Tori.

"Yo - yo no lo entiendo..." murmuro. "Le dije. Le dije que todo había terminado."

"Jade tienes que hablar con él. Dejar las cosas en claro."

"No." Suelto. "Ya te lo dije, Tori. No quiero hablar con él. No puedo."

"Pero Jad- "

"Rompí con él. Se acabó." Yo digo rotundamente cuando empiezo a hacer mi camino a la puerta antes de que pueda decir nada más. "Él va a superarlo. Él tiene que hacerlo."

Y yo sigo diciendo eso a mí misma una y otra vez, con la esperanza que pronto sea cierto... Con la esperanza de empujar a la basura, el dolor y la culpa que siento, se irán con él también.

* * *

><p>¿Así que que les pareció? De seguro están felices de que ya hay más besos Jori y vaya que que besos, la historia se empezara a mover un poco más rápido en adelante, pero esto no termina aún faltan varios capítulos para el final.<p>

Bueno gente dejen Review que alimenta al monstruo del espíritu. No dejen que el monstruo pase hambre. Respuesta a los Reviews: **_kugga_** (aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, te mando un afectuoso abrazo y saludos, espero seguirte leyendo) _**.10 aka georgette** _(me reí con tu review, fue genial, claro que me gusta Hola soy Germán, me encantan sus videos, no no me creo inmune a los zombis (aún), no seguiré hablando de los ojos de Gillies porque me llevaría mucho tiempo y espacio, el amor a veces es una mierda, pero cuando eres afortunado de tenerlo debes de disfrutarlo y vivirlo plenamente, y ella son reales (déjame creer eso) la primera vez no me di cuenta, luego volví a leer el review y lo note que lo escribiste dos veces, escribe lo que quieras en el review, nada te detiene, un abrazo psicológico para ti también y nos leemos el próximo viernes, digo sábado, chau chau(cuanto a que lo leíste con voz de Germán) bueno quiero creer eso, nos seguimos leyendo, espero) **_GreenApple86_** (Aún hay culpa, pero eso de alguna manera aún todavía no es importante, aquí es un pequeño paso a su relación, los siguientes capítulos son más reveladores en cuanto a que pasara con Beck, bueno no digo más, espero seguirte leyendo) _**J A fredo**_ (aquí la actualización, espero y te haya gustado, ya pase por tu historia muy buena adaptación por cierto, espero seguirte leyendo) **_mica_** (aquí esta la conti, es algo más optimista en cuanto a la relación de Jade y Tori, espero seguirte leyendo) _**D. Sofia** _(que bien que te gusten los capítulos, espero que este no haya sido la excepción) **_ValGR_** (gracias por tu entusiasmo, aquí ya están relativamente juntas, pero aún no en público, actualizo cada sábado así hay algo para leer en el fin de semana) **_arandiagrande _**(Oh me alegro ver que te está gustando la historia, muchos somos demasiados perezoso, para leer en ingles, tu trasnochaste leyendo esta traducción me alegro que no lo consideres una perdida de tiempo, lamento que sepas como se siente Beck, eso debe de ser un asco, yo no he probado el whisky, pero las pocas veces que he bebido es tequila, tu fic lo empece a leer, aun no lo acabo voy por el capítulo 9 avanzare este fin de semana y si llego hasta donde llevas escrito te dejare en review va? bueno, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí)

Chicos, Chicas, todo ser que lea esto, en la semana subí un capítulo de un two-shot. Aquí les dejo el resumen de lo que trata, si les intereso y lo quieren leer, dense una vuelta por mi perfil y ahí la van a encontrar, y si les gusta déjenme un review. Bueno con ustedes el resumen el fic se llama _**"Platica de chicos y ¿problemas?"**_ (_Beck, Andre y Robbie tienen una conversación muy interesante acerca de los labios de sus amigas, Jade, Cat, Trina y Tori. Nadie más tenía que saber eso ¿Pero un Rex enojado hará que se metan en problemas? pasen y averígualo._) Sería increíble que me dejen saber su opinión del primer capítulo de ese two-shot si es que lo leen y déjenme saber si tienen duda igual.

Bueno chicos, chicas, eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gusto traducirlo. Sin mas, nos leemos el próximo sábadito y tengan una buena semana.


	15. Sorpresa Perra!

Hey que hay gente quiero disculparme con todos ustedes, se que este capítulo se debió de haber subido hace dos sábados, pero me quede sin internet y estoy desde un mugroso ciber (había olvidado lo horrible que se sentía no tener internet) así que por eso fue el motivo por el cual no pude subir el capítulo. Disculpen la tardanza. Aprovechando que salí y que tenia el documento conmigo me dije que debería de subirlo así que espero que lo disfruten.

Victorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco solo la estoy traduciendo, la original es del autor wikster, y es un fic increíble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade<strong>_

"Um ... Ok, ok, ok! Tengo una." Tori dice mientras chasquea los dedos. "Había un chico que me gustaba en la escuela media, que se llamaba Seymour y..."

"Ooh. Sexy". Murmuro sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, le llamábamos Seimy para abreviar ..." ella se defiende.

"Sucio Seimy. Tiene un gran potencial en la industria del porno."

"¿Quieres oír mi historia o no?" Ella asiente mientras golpea mi brazo.

"Muy bien, relájate!" Me rió. "Vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo con mi pelo sin embargo." Murmuro mientras que cierro los ojos mientras ella continúa masajeando la cabeza con los dedos.

"Será mejor que no te duermas, Jade." Ella advierte.

"¿Cómo iba a dormir cuando me muero de ganas de oír hablar de las aventuras del Sucio Seimy?"

"Eso es todo. Bájate." Ella comienza a retorcerse debajo de mí, intentando alejarse de la cama.

"No, no, no! Voy a parar, voy a parar!" Me río mientras que agarro en el aire su muñeca. Ella mira hacia mí por un momento antes de que una vez más se inclina contra la cabecera y me permite poner mi cabeza en su regazo.

"Así que de todos modos", continúa. "Yo había tenido un enamoramiento en Seymour durante dos semanas"

"Lo que en términos de escuela intermedia sería equivalente a varios meses a un año." Agrego. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar mientras sus manos reanudan su danza mágica a través de mi cuero cabelludo.

"De acuerdo. Así que, por supuesto, mis amigos me decían que hacer un movimiento ya. Así que un día, durante el almuerzo, me dirigí hacia donde estaba comiendo con sus amigos en el medio del patio y le di una pequeña cesta con galletas que había pasado toda la noche antes de la cocción, sólo para él-"

"La típica llamada de apareamiento del ama de casa de 1950." Añado, a lo que ella sólo se burla.

"Pareció complacido por lo que empecé a pensar toda emocionada que tal vez tenia una oportunidad. Pero de repente," suspira. "Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a agarrarse el pecho y a balbucear."

"¿Qué demonios le pusiste a esas galletas?."

"Cacahuates!" Ella llora. "¿Cómo iba yo a saber que era alérgico?."

"Podrías haber hecho tu investigación, si de verdad estabas tan metida en el tipo..."

"Yo-Yo ... ¿quién diablos hace la investigación sobre las alergias de las perso-" Se detiene y me mira. Me encojo de hombros y simplemente le lanze a ella una sonrisa inocente. "Bueno, eso no cuenta, tú estabas buscando matarme en ese tiempo con las margaritas arbustos. Las personas normales no roban los registros médicos de la gente ¿de acuerdo? Así que discúlpame por no saber que Seimy era muy alérgico a los cacahuetes!."

"Amateur. ¿Y qué pasó entonces?."

"Su cara se puso muy hinchada y comenzó a recibir un montón de erupciones en todo el cuerpo. Estaba allí de pie como una idiota mientras que él casi muere asfixiado con mis galletas estúpidas. Finalmente alguien corrió con la enfermera que le dio una inyección o algo por lo que podía volver a respirar."

"¿Así que eso es todo?"

"¿Qué quiere decir con 'así que eso es todo'?" -pregunta con incredulidad.

"¿Esa es su historia más embarazosa? A mí me suena como si hubiera sido más embarazoso para Sucio Seimy de volar como un maldito globo delante de todos sus amigos y compañeros de lo que era para ti, quiero decir, es probable que te hubieran conocido como 'la chica macarra que hace las galletas asesinas.' Literalmente."

"¡Fue vergonzoso! Casi mato a mi enamoramiento."

"No ... Acabas de matar tus posibilidades con él."

"Ugh. Sea como sea ... yo todavía estaba avergonzada." Ella resopla. "Ok, ahora dime la tuya."

"No."

"¿No?"

"No dejo que me sucedan cosas embarazosas. Así que no tengo nada que decir."

"Oh, eso es una carga de -" ella calla y mira hacia otro lado con enojo, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

"¿Una carga de que, Vega?" Bromeo.

"Basura."

"No ... yo se que ibas a decir algo más."

"No, yo iba a decir basura."

"Dilo".

"No."

"Quiero escucharte decir eso."

"No."

"Vamos. Dilo."

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"Nooo".

"Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo"

"Mierda" Ella gruñe de frustración, y luego cubre rápidamente la boca con las manos, mientras sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, mientras que mis cejas se disparan. "Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste decir!" ella gime mientras ella comienza a ponerse roja.

"¿Sabes lo que es aún más sorprendente?" Digo mientras saco su cara hacia abajo mientras me levanto para encontrarnos hasta la mitad. "¿Cómo mierda hiciste que el sonido de mierda sonara sexy? ..." murmuro antes de tira lentamente el labio inferior con los míos. Y, sinceramente, no creo que yo pueda llegar a cansarme de su sabor y de la forma en que sus labios se sienten en los míos. Ella deja escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando me alejo. Sus ojos revolotean abierta como un ensueño forma una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Yo podría dejar de ser una dama, si esta es la consecuencia de que diga malas palabras ..." murmura ella-. Levanto mi ceja perforada y la miro desafiante. Ella sonríe mientras sus ojos barren rápidamente sobre mi cara. "Dios, eres tan malditamente hermosa, Jade ..." Ella susurra mientras utiliza un dedo para trazar sobre cada característica en mi cara. Siento que mi estómago aletea con la absoluta sinceridad en su voz. La forma en que sus ojos parecen acariciar con la mayor admiración, haciéndome sentir ... no sé. No es sólo la adulación o un alza del ego ... está-mierda, ni siquiera puedo describir la sensación. Así, de maldito asombroso en el hecho de que la chica que me parece ser el ser más bello de este maldito planeta está sentada aquí diciéndome esto.

Ahora, nunca he sido una mierda cursi, pero Tori me hace sentir cosas que nunca pensé que sería posible sentir. Las cosas que pensé que era simplemente para que idiotas de mierda hicieron para vender sus álbumes de música y hacer películas, en realidad no existían. Pero ahora es como si todas esas películas de mierda y canciones ridículas en realidad tienen sentido. Al igual que volvieron a la vida el momento en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Tori. Cada canción de amor cursi puede relacionarse con ella. Como inducen al vómito como suena, me encanta el hecho de que todo a mi alrededor me recuerda a ella. Al igual que la forma en que el café que bebo todas las mañanas me hace pensar en sus ojos; la forma en que el olor de ciertas flores hacen que automáticamente mi aliento se corte porque me recuerda a su perfume; o cómo incluso el otro día en la tienda pasé dos minutos completos sonriendo como una idiota a un paquete de galletas veganas sólo porque la palabra _'vega'_ me hizo pensar en su nombre. Yeah. Que mierda tan ridícula suena eso, ¿no? Pero no me importa. No me importa en absoluto.

"Tu eres un poco linda también, ¿sabes?" Digo con una sonrisa. Y si ese no es el eufemismo del siglo ...

"¿Crees que soy linda?" Ella se burla mordiéndose el labio inferior juguetonamente.

"Tu tienes tus días ..." ella deja escapar una risita mientras sigue rozando mi rostro con su dedo, mientras disfruto de la sensación de su tacto.

"¿Jade?" dice ella después de unos minutos de silencio cómodo.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Somos-somos gay?" tartamudea y mis ojos se abren.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, a causa de-Ya sabes ... Eres una chica y yo soy una chica."

"¿Qué mierda, eres una chica?"

"Jade! Hablo en serio!" Ella llora, suavemente empujando mi hombro. "Quiero decir, ¿no has pensado en ello?" Levanto la vista hacia ella por un segundo, sorprendida al ver cómo molestaba seriamente por esto.

"No sé, Tori. Realmente no he pensado mucho en ello, supongo ..." dije con un encogimiento de hombros mientras tomo su mano en la mía. "Todo lo que sé es que me siento una conexión contigo como nunca me he sentido con nadie más en toda mi vida. Independientemente de tu sexo no pienso necesariamente en ti como una chica. Tu eres simplemente ... Tori. Que da la casualidad de ser una chica." Le doy una cálida sonrisa y sigo acariciando su mano, pero ella sólo frunce el ceño y no mira hacia abajo, claramente no muy satisfecha con mi respuesta. "Muy bien, ¿qué es? Escupelo."

"Es sólo que ...-Ugh." Ella gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás contra la cabecera. "No sé, Jade! Yo-Yo... siempre he pensado en mí misma como en chicos, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera miré a una chica, y mucho menos pense en una manera-" ella se muerde el labio inferior y mira hacia otro lado como un color rosa tiñe sus mejillas. "-La forma en que pienso en ti." murmura.

"Ooh ... ¿A poco Goody Two-Shoes Vega tiene malos pensamientos acerca de mí?" Bromeo picando su estómago. Ella pone los ojos y se pone aún más roja, pero la manera que ella mira nerviosamente a nuestras manos entrelazadas hace que mi sonrisa se caiga inmediatamente de mi cara. "Mierda, lo haces!" Yo suspiro. Sus ojos se abren cuando ella abre la boca a mí.

"¿Qu-qué! Yo-yo ni siquiera dije-" Ella chisporrotea, su cara se puso de un color oscuro muy poco saludable. "Oh lo que sea! ¡No actúes toda inocente, West! He visto la forma en que me miras!" Ella susurra, entrecerrando los ojos en mí. Y ahora es mi turno para sentir la adrenalina en la sangre de mi cara.

"Oh por lo que ahora soy la bestia cachonda e insaciable que simplemente no puede mantener sus hormonas bajo control!" Escupo mientras me dispara hacia arriba en una posición sentada.

"¿C-c-c- cachonda?" Tartamudea saltando al suelo y mirando hacia mí.

"H-h-h-hell yeah Cachonda!" Me burlo como yo también, me levanto en mis pies en el otro lado de la cama. Ella jadea y entrecierra los ojos aún más cuando sus fosas nasales.

"Retira. Lo. Que. Dijiste." ella grita como ella pisa alrededor de la cama hacia mí.

"¿Retirar que de nuevo? Mi inocencia y la pureza" Raspo como yo salto sobre la cama y camino hacia el otro lado para alejarme de ella. "No puedo, tú te las llevas de mí cada vez que me violas con los ojos!"

"¿La inocencia y la pureza?! HA!" ella se burla mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. "Esas palabras no están ni siquiera en tu vocabulario!"

"Uh ... Es evidente que si, ya que los acabo de usar." Dije con una sonrisa mientras me cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Ella frunce el ceño y abre la boca para decir algo, pero no sale nada.

"Oh, tu sabes lo que quiero decir!" ella grita, finalmente, golpeando sus puños en bola a los costados.

"Oh, por qué soy Tori Vega, la dulce mojigata, más inocente en el mundo entero!" Yo digo con la voz belleza sureña que utilizo para burlarme de ella, mientras que haciendo cabriolas alrededor de mi habitación y batiendo mis pestañas. "Pero no se deje engañar, amigo mío. Oh no, porque yo soy siempre el empresario sexual a puerta cerrada!*"

"Yo no hablo así ...!" sisea. "Y ¿Q-qué demonios siquiera significa eso último?" Ella comienza a caminar lentamente hacia donde estoy, y si estuviéramos en un dibujo animado, estoy segura de que estaría arrojando vapor por las orejas. Esta vez creo firmemente en mantenerme firme ya que siento que mi propia ira corriendo por mi cuerpo. "Tienes demasiado miedo de admitir que deseas esto." Afirma presumidamente mientras se acerca haciendo señas ampliamente a su cuerpo.

"Oh ¿En serio?" Yo me burlo con un rollo de los ojos cuando se detiene justo en frente de mí.

"Eso es correcto." Ella sonríe, cruzando los brazos con aire de suficiencia.

"Oh, Vega ... Estás tan llena de ti misma." Murmuro con indiferencia al comenzar a caminar. Pero antes de que pueda moverme lejos de ella, agarra mis manos, tirándome hacia adelante más o menos de manera que la parte frontal de mi cuerpo se estrella contra la de ella, y presiona mis palmas firmemente a su trasero.

Mis ojos se abren y mi mandíbula cae mientras miro en shock. Un poco de sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro antes Rápidamente se enmascara con confianza.

"Admítelo, West." Ella susurra sensualmente. "Tú ... me ... deseas..."

Ojos observando. Narices cepilladose. Labios rosándose. Aliento caliente saliendo más rápido y más rápido con cada segundo que pasa.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de quien cierra la distancia primero. Todo lo que sé es que de repente Tori está en el aire envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas mientras yo la sostengo agarrando su trasero con fuerza. Sus brazos se envuelven rápidamente alrededor de mi cuello mientras nuestros labios con avidez se atacan unos a otros. Tropiezo ciegamente hasta que su espalda golpea con la puerta de mi habitación cerrándola con un ruido sordo. Ella deja escapar un gruñido mientras mi cuerpo se presiona con fuerza contra ella. Uso la puerta para sostenerla, arrastro mis manos lentamente por la parte inferior de sus muslos que me rodean, lo que la hizo gemir en mi boca. El sonido hacen que mis rodillas se sienten increíblemente débil. Así que me apoyo en ella aún más para asegurarme de que yo no lo deje caer a ella. Ella rompe sus labios de los míos con un jadeo entrecortado y golpea su cabeza contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sus muslos tensan su agarre alrededor de mi cintura. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que mi movimiento hizo que la hebilla del cinturón que estoy usando para presionar a su-bueno... en ella. Digamos que mis rodillas están ahora literalmente a dos segundos de colapsar por completo, así que con mi últimas fuerzas me las arreglo para llevarnos a nosotras a mi cama, derrumbándome sobre ella.

"Dios, no tienes ni idea de que mierda me haces a mí ..." murmuro sin aliento mientras prosigo dando besos descuidados sobre su pecho errático.

"Si supieras lo que haces a mí ..." Respira mientras sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda haciendo que mi piel hormiguea debajo de la tela de mi camisa.

"¿Así que esto responde a tu pregunta?." Pregunto mientras chupo en su pulso, haciéndola jadear.

"¿Sobre nosotros ser gay?" ella gruñe mientras mordisqueo su cuello con mis dientes.

"Mmmm."

"Sí ..." murmura antes de que de repente nos voltea por lo que ahora está sobre mi a horcajadas. "Somos muy lesbianas en estos momentos." Y con eso, ella rápidamente se quita la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, dejándola en sólo un sostén de color rosa púrpura con pequeños corazones, y los pantalones vaqueros.

"Whoa-" Sus labios cortaron mis palabras fuera, ya que una vez más se unen a los míos. "Tu totalmente tomaste esa frase de una película." Jadeo cuando su boca se mueve a mi mandíbula.

"No por ello es menos cierto, oh ¿lo hace?" ella tira de mi camisa para que me la quite.

"Touché". Estoy de acuerdo levantando mi cuerpo solo un poco para que ella se pueda deshacerse de la prenda innecesaria.

De repente, la puerta de mi habitación se balancea abierto y mi madre entra vestida con sus típicos trajes de vestir de negocios. Pelo café recogido en un moño, los ojos pegados a la BlackBerry en la mano mientras ella permanece completamente ajena a la escena que tenía delante.

"Jadelyn, tu padre canceló su reunión de negocios en el hotel Hilton y en su lugar será el anfitrión de una cena aquí esta noche y te espera-" ella se congela cuando sus ojos finalmente se levantan de su teléfono.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Tori jadea mientras se cae de la cama y rápidamente agarra su camisa del suelo, logra ponérsela después de 3 intentos fallidos. Los ojos de mi mamá la siguen con curiosidad hasta que finalmente pasan a mí. No hago absolutamente ningún intento de cubrirme, simplemente me acomodo de vuelta en mi cama para que me apoye sobre el apoyo de la cabecera y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mientras le envío una mirada molesta.

"Los chistes de Tock-Tock se basan en la premisa aparentemente en algo, para que no se les olvide llamar, ¿sabes?" Yo digo rotundamente.

"Lo siento, no pensé que estabas ... ocupada ... en el momento." Ella murmura mirando a Tori, que parece hundirse aún más en el suelo detrás de la cama para que sólo sus ojos son visibles. "Como estaba diciendo," continúa, como si ver a su hija adolescente jugando con otra chica era nada fuera de lo común. "Tu padre será el anfitrión de una cena aquí en casa esta noche. Y espera que estés vestida presentablemente, ya que es una reunión muy importante."

"¿Qué pasa con lo que estoy usando ahora?" Le pregunto señalando a mi sujetador de encaje negro (que Tori parecía muy complacida de esta manera) y unas mallas negras. Ella frunce los labios y deja escapar un profundo suspiro por la nariz.

"Estar lista en una hora, Jadelyn. Tu padre estará aquí dentro de poco." Ella advierte, levantando su dedo índice en el aire. Ella ve en la dirección de Tori, una vez más, y te juro que veo un fantasma de una sonrisa divertida en sus labios antes de que ella desaparece por la puerta.

"Eso es jodidamente genial." Me quejo como me dejo caer sobre mi lado. Giro mi cabeza hacia donde yo puedo ver grandes ojos de Vega mirando la puerta. "Hey". Me río. "¿Estás bien?" Sus ojos se disparan por encima de los míos, aparentemente asustada por mi voz.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Jade?" Ella llora. "T-tu mamá acaba de entrar y vernos a nosotras!"

"Relájate, Vega. Ni siquiera estábamos haciendo nada ..."

"Ni siquiera estábamos haciendo-Jade las dos estábamos sin camisa!" Ella balbucea mientras salta para ponerse de pie. "Estábamos sin camisa, en tu cama. Y yo-yo estaba encima de ti!."

"Lo sé." Sonrío. "Es realmente sexy cuando te haces cargo, Tor." me pongo de lado y recargo mi cabeza en mi mano mientras le envío un guiño. Ella frustrante tira de su pelo y comienza a pasear por la habitación. "Maldición Tori, en serio ... relájate!"

"Tu mamá probablemente piensa ... Ella piensa"

"No importa lo que piensa." Digo sentándome deslizándome mi propia camisa. "Ni siquiera me importa una mierda." pasando a Tori a un lado de mí, ya que me acerco a mi armario y me pongo mis botas.

"Yo-yo ... tengo que irme." Ella murmura agarrando su bolso del suelo.

"Vamos, yo te acompaño a cabo."

Caminamos por el conjunto de la sala de estar de camino a la puerta principal y vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá mientras tecleaba en su teléfono.

"Um ... A-adiós Sra. West." dice antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta, Vega, siempre tan amable. Pongo los ojos y sigo en pos de ella, oyendo a mi madre murmurar una breve "adiós". "Dios, estoy tan avergonzada!" Tori susurra una vez que estemos fuera. "¿Cómo voy a alguna vez a mirar a tu madre a los ojos otra vez?"

"¿Por qué quieres?" Murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

"No puedo creer que te lo estás tomando con tanta calma esto ..." Ella gime mientras comienza a caminar hacia su auto. La alcanzo y agarro su brazo para retenerla.

"Debido a que no hay absolutamente nada que me asuste acerca." Le digo en voz baja. Yo uso mis dedos para inclinar la barbilla para que me pueda mirar a los ojos. "Ellos no me han dado una mierda antes, no me dan una mierda ahora, y ellos definitivamente no me van a dar una mierda en el corto plazo." Ella deja escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Me divertí mucho hoy en día." Digo con una sonrisa. "Yo estaba teniendo un montón de diversión hasta que mi bloqueador polla de madre entró ..."

"Oh, Dios mío, Jade ..." Ella gime como ella trata de salir de mi alcance, pero mi agarre es apretado.

"Vamos, Vega. Tu también estabas teniendo un infierno de tiempo agradable también." Tiro de ella hacia mí y la beso suavemente en los labios. Me apoyo en ella de nuevo pero esta vez dejé que mis labios permanecen hasta que sentí su sonrisa contra los míos. Sonrío cuando ella empieza el beso.

"Estás loca."

"Pero todavía me amas." Yo digo lo que la hizo reír.

"Lo hago". Se ríe antes de besarme de nuevo. "De verdad."

"Ejem".

"Oh, tienes que estar bromeando." Me quejo cuando veo a mi padre mirándonos desde el camino de entrada con la maleta en la mano.

"Tu padre está detrás de nosotros ¿No?" Tori susurra con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"El único". Exclamo inexpresiva mientras él hace su camino hacia nosotras. "Papá, ¿te acuerdas de Tori."

"¿Una amiga tuya?"

"Algo por el estilo."

"Hola, Sr. West." Ella murmura tensamente mientras gira en torno a su encuentro. "Es bueno verle de nuevo." Él simplemente se le queda mirando con cara inexpresiva típica. "Bueno ... Y-Yo tengo que irme. Se está haciendo tarde y yo realmente no quiero estar dando vueltas en Los Ángeles en este momento." Ella se ríe con su risa típica tonta y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, hacia su coche. "Ya sabe cómo es ... Con los altos índices de delincuencia, y los-los conductores imprudentes y la mala economía ... una chica sólo tiene que tener cuidado y..."

"Te llamaré más tarde, Vega." Me río.

"De acuerdo. Bien. Buenas noches!." Ella se apresura rápidamente a su coche y se va.

"¿Así que ahora que eres lesbiana?." Mi atención se lleva de nuevo al hombre frente a mí

"Eso parece." Yo digo rotundamente.

"Jade, ¿cuando le vas a cortar el acto? Todo este asunto con los piercings, los tatuajes, la ropa oscura y ahora esta chica."

"¿Acto?" Lloro. "¿Crees que todo lo mío es un acto?."

"No esperas que me lo crea."

"Yo no te espero nada de ti!" Gruño. "Tú y mamá me han dejado excepcionalmente claro que yo nunca debía esperar algo de ti. Así que puedes creer la mierda que quieras." Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la casa.

"Jadelyn! Jadelyn, no he terminado de hablar contigo!" Le oigo decir a mi espalda mientras me sigue dentro.

"Bueno, yo he terminado de hablar contigo."

"Jade! No hables a tu padre de esa manera." Mi madre advierte como ella sale de la sala de estar.

"Como he dicho, he terminado de hablar." Hago mi camino por el pasillo a mi habitación.

"Será mejor que no tengas esa pequeña actitud tuya para la cena de esta noche." Él dice en voz alta.

"Oh, no te preocupes, no voy a asistir a su pequeña cena preciosa. Voy a ir con Tori."

"Tu no vas a ninguna parte, Jade.-Tu padre"

"Déjala". Mi padre dice, haciendo que me congele y de la vuelta.

"¿Qué?" Tanto mi madre y yo preguntamos al unísono.

"Deja que se vaya. Mejor que saque toda esta pequeña fase lesbiana de ella fuera de su sistema ahora ante nosotros-"

"Yo no se lo he dicho al respecto." Mi mamá de repente interviene. Intercambian una mirada y siento que mi estómago aprieta mientras poco a poco hago mi camino hacia ellos.

"¿Antes de qué?" Siseo. Mi padre deja escapar un fuerte suspiro, como si él realmente está temiendo tener que darme explicaciones porque no sabe cómo voy a reaccionar, así que esto no puede ser bueno. "Joder ¿Antes de qué?"

"Me ascendieron a vicepresidente de la compañía." Dice simplemente como si eso de repente lo explica todo.

"Ok ... ¿Así que quieres una maldita galleta o algo así?" Le resoplo. "¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?"

"La nueva posición requiere que trabaje en la oficina corporativa."

"La que está en Chicago." Mi mamá añade. Siento la sangre en mi cara como la sensación desagradable en mi estómago se pone aún peor.

"¿Y-y qué estarás ... Tu vas a viajar más o algo así?" Tartamudeo. "Nada nuevo ..."

"Eso es lo que la cena es para hoy, Jadelyn." Papá dice secamente. "Estoy nombrando una nueva persona para que tome mi lugar aquí en Los Ángeles." De repente me siento entumecida y un zumbido agudo llena mis oídos antes de que él dice que sus siguientes palabras. "Nos estamos mudando a Chicago en un mes."

**Tori**

¿Por qué demonios no responde? tiro mi celular en la cama después de ser enviada al correo de voz de Jade por quinta vez. Sólo quiero saber si algo le paso con sus padres después de que me fui. Dios, yo todavía no puedo creer que nos vieron! Primera gran impresión, Tori. Bueno, quiero decir técnicamente, yo ya había conocido a su padre antes. Pero yo no creo que realmente contaba. Pero su mamá ... Por Dios, yo realmente desearía que podría haber al menos tenido puesta una camiseta la primera vez que la conocí. A pesar de que todavía estoy tratando de averiguar lo que fue todo ese episodio 'sin camisas' ... Siento que me sonrojaba sólo de recordarlo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Ah, pero ese es el problema ¿ves? No creo que pensaba! Estar en estrecha proximidad con Jade a menudo hace que pensar sea una cosa muy difícil de manejar... Pero hay que ver diablos habría pasado si su mamá no nos hubiera interrumpido. Todo acababa de suceder fue tan rápido! En un minuto, simplemente estamos hablando, bromeando, y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra; entonces estamos peleando por- ¿incluso de que demonios era la pelea?! Y de repente nosotras estábamos una sobre la otra y antes de darnos cuenta que los dos estamos sin camisa en la cama.

Bueno, definitivamente necesito trabajar en mi auto-control, eso es seguro.

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos y yo frunzo mis cejas preguntándome quién podría ser, ya que no espero a nadie. Hago mi camino abajo a la sala de estar a oscuras y abro la puerta, mis cejas se alzan cuando veo quien está de pie en el otro lado.

"¿Jade?"

Ella tiene la capucha de su chaqueta en la cabeza, proyectando una sombra sobre sus ojos, por lo que sólo sus labios fruncidos son visible.

Oh no ... ¿Qué pasó?

"Jade ¿Qué fue lo pasó? ¿Estás bi-" se mete por delante de mí en la casa sin decirme una sola palabra. Arrugo la cara mientras me dirijo a ella, cerrando la puerta tras de mí

"Tus padres," murmura en voz baja. "Ellos no están en casa ¿no?"

"No, ellos tomaron Trina a San Diego para un casting abierto que están haciendo para ese espectáculo del juego japonés, debe estar de vuelta mañana. Jade ¿Que es lo que está mal? ¿Ha pasado algo con tu-"

"Esos pendejos están jodiendo!" gruñe, dejándose caer en el sofá. Rápidamente me dirijo a sentarme a su lado, pero tan pronto como lo hago, ella se levanta y comienza a caminar por toda la casa. "No lo entiendo." Ella murmura. "¿Por qué diablos tengo que aguantar a la gente que tan claramente no quiero aguantar." Siento un dolor de corazón dentro de mi pecho en la forma en que sus voz se quiebra en la tristeza y la frustración. "¿Por qué se molestan en tener maldita descendencia en primer lugar? Es una mejor pregunta." Ella se ríe amargamente. Detiene su ritmo y se pasa la mano por la cara, que todavía está oculta por la capucha.

"Ellos-ellos se enojaron? Debido a ... nosotras?" Le pregunto tentativamente.

"Ya me gustaría." Ella murmura sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vete a la mierda ..."

"Jade."

"Vete a la mierda!" ella grita como ella comienza a pasear de nuevo. "¿Por qué, Tori? ¿Por qué diablos las cosas se ponen tan jodidas cuando estás realmente feliz con la forma en que son?"

"Yo-"

"Es como que la vida espera para que las cosas empiezan a ir a tu manera, sólo para ser como, 'sorpresa perra!' cuando lo hacen, y luego joderlo todo ". Ella se queja en voz baja. Me levanto y tentativamente me dirijo hacia ella de nuevo.

"Jade, por favor, dime lo que pasó." -Pregunto mientras coloco suavemente una mano en el hombro para conseguir que se detuviera y me que me enfrente. Detiene su ritmo, pero no se volvió.

"Nos estamos mudando." Ella dice. "Nos estamos mudando a Chicago a finales del mes que viene." Abro la boca, pero nada sale como sus palabras se filtran en mi cerebro.

"Eres-eres ... ¿qué?" Finalmente farfullo cabo. Ella deja escapar un largo suspiro frustrado y rasga lejos de mí para comenzar su paseo nuevo.

"Para puto Chicago! La Ciudad de los Vientos, Chi-Town, la puta ciudad del puto lago." Ella asiente. "Mi padre consiguió un ascenso que requiere que trabaje en la oficina principal, que está en Illinois, así que por supuesto, como la grande e increíble familia feliz que somos, todos nos estamos mudando allá con el!"

"P-pero yo ... ya-no puedes!" Lloro, de repente me siento un poco corta de aliento y mareada.

"Tengo que hacerlo." Ella dice rotundamente. "No tengo una maldita elección." Me dejé caer sobre el sofá como el significado de lo que está diciendo me empieza a hundir.

"Pero, ¿y qué pasa ...-la escuela?" Yo digo débilmente, sin atreverme a decir lo que realmente quiero.

"¡Ja!" ella se burla. "Al igual que les importa una mierda que ..." se detiene frente a la puerta y se inclina exhausta contra ella, la capucha todavía cubre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto aún más sombrío de lo que ya parece.

"Yo no quiero que te vayas." Me ahogo como siento que se empieza a formar nudo gigante en mi garganta. Veo su cabeza encapuchada cambiar un poco, y yo sé que ella está mirando en mi dirección. Lentamente se empuja de la puerta y se acerca a mí, ahuecando mi cara entre sus manos antes de que ella pone un tierno beso en la frente. "Yo no quiero que te vayas." Repito como siento las lágrimas se reúnen en mis ojos.

"Yo ... no me quiero ir tampoco, Tor." Ella susurra contra mi piel. "No puedo. No sé cómo, no se-" ella deja escapar un sollozo roto y presiona su frente contra la mía, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mí, como yo misma lo hago. "No puedo perderte, Tori. No cuando ya te tengo." murmura. "Te necesito tanto. Todo es sólo un poco aceptable cuando estás conmigo. Tu haces que todo sea mejor." Cepilla sus labios con los míos. "Me haces mejor. Te necesito, Tori. Te necesito." Y entonces ella me está besando a grandes rasgos, con desesperación. Me caigo hacia atrás, sorprendida como ella torpemente se sube encima de mí, abrazándome frenéticamente a ella, como si temiera que yo sea arrebatada de ella en este mismo momento. "No voy a perderte." Ella murmura mientras me besa frenéticamente. "No puedo, Tori. Simplemente no puedo."

Yo trato de abrazarla, consolarla, para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarle que no voy a ninguna parte. Pero está tan atrapada en su desesperación que ella no me permite hacerlo. Ella me empuja hacia atrás con fuerza cuando trato de deslizar mis brazos alrededor de ella. "Ellos no pueden tomarte lejos de mí." Ella gruñe mientras me besa y chupa en mi cuello rabiosamente, haciéndome jadear tanto en el dolor y el placer. "Ellos no pueden. Eres mía. Eres jodidamente mía." Y sus labios reanudar su ataque vicioso. Marcándome. Reclamándome como de ella.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe cuando siento una mano en el botón de mis jeans, dedos temblorosos como delgadas intentan conseguirlo sacarlos sin poder hacerlo.

"Jade." empiezo a protestar, pero su muslo de repente se levanta y aprieta firmemente entre mis piernas, haciendo que mis ojos se cierren herméticamente de nuevo y mis caderas se levanten involuntariamente del sofá para presionarse en los de ella mientras dejaba escapar un gemido gutural. Todo mi cuerpo se retorcía en una explosión de placer, necesidad, deseo, y mucho deseo. Su respiración se acelera mientras continúa trabajando en el botón.

"Jade ... detente." Jadeo, sin convicción, sin hacer ningún intento de detenerla por mí misma. Sé que debería. Sé que esto es un error. Ella está atrapada en una montaña rusa emocional que tiene que actuar puramente por instinto primal con todos estos sentimientos en la actualidad abrumadora ella. Pero mi cuerpo está teniendo dificultades para escuchar a mi cerebro, ya que también comienza ceder a las sensaciones.

Ella finalmente logra soltar el botón y torpemente sienten alrededor de la cremallera; encontrándola y deslizándola hacia abajo rápidamente. El pánico aumenta tan rápidamente como el calor que siento en todo mi cuerpo.

"Jade ... no lo hagas." Gruño mientras me giro y trato de mirarla a los ojos para ver lo que está pasando por su cabeza, lo que ella siente, por qué está haciendo esto.

Pero permanecen ocultos por la capucha oscura, separadome de ella, de mí. A partir de la realidad de lo que está sucediendo.

Esto está mal, esto no debería ser así. No debería sentirse así. Mi respiración se captura cuando siento fríos dedos torpemente extendiendo a través de mi estómago caliente, antes de lentamente arrastrarse hacia abajo a la parte superior de mi ropa interior.

"Jade, para." Digo más firmemente, pero ella ya se está deslizando su mano por debajo de ellos. "¡Alto!" Lloro y de alguna manera logro agarrar su muñeca con mi mano antes de que llegue más lejos. Ella se congela y sus labios se desprenden de mi cuello con un grito ahogado. Yo uso la otra mano para eliminar suavemente la capucha y traer su cara hacia la mía. "Basta". Digo mucho más suave una vez que me encuentro con sus ojos verdes, por primera vez desde que llegó aquí.

Ellos se quedan mirando a mí, ampliados, asustada y confundida, como si hace un momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su boca está ligeramente abierta como su respiración se sale rápidamente.

"Yo-yo ... Tori, yo-soy-" tartamudea. Acaricio rápidamente un lado de su cara y la pongo a descansar en la parte superior de mi pecho.

"Shhh... Está bien." Murmuro suavemente en su pelo como ella trae su mano hasta la tela de mi camisa y aprieta con fuerza en su puño. De repente, todo lo que la precipita, todo problema en la actualidad preocupacion en su mente parece caer sobre ella de una vez y ella comienza a llorar incontrolablemente contra mí.

"Lo siento." Ella solloza. "Tori, lo siento mucho." Siento que mis propias lágrimas formando como yo la pongo más cerca de mí.

"Estoy aquí, Jade. Estoy aquí." Le digo pasando los dedos por el pelo y abrazándola con fuerza mientras sus sollozos arruinan su cuerpo. Segundos, minutos o tal vez horas parecen pasar hasta el último suspiro ahogado se escapa de ella, que nos deja en silencio.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?" -pregunta en voz baja. "Yo simplemente no quiero estar sola. Yo no quiero verlos. No puedo."

"Por supuesto." Aprieto un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza como aprieto suavemente su mano.

"Yo no quiero pensar más en ello, Tor. Sólo quiero olvidar todo, al menos por esta noche. ¿Podemos hacer eso por favor?" mueve su cara para mirarme a mí, suplicando con la mirada.

"Sí ..." Asiento con la cabeza. "Podemos hacer eso." Una triste sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras ella se inclina para besarme tiernamente.

"Te amo." susurra contra mis labios. "Te quiero mucho".

"Lo sé." Respiro. "Lo sé ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Esta mierda es jodidamente un guión." Jade se queja antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café. "Reality tv, mi culo."

"¿Cómo sabes que no es real, Jade?" Yo argumento mientras señalo a la pantalla. "¿Estabas allí? ¿Sabías lo que experimentan de primera mano?"

"Yo no tengo que estar ahí para ser capaz de ver, 'de primera mano', su actuación de mierda, ¿vale?" dice mientras entrecierra sus ojos en mí. Me río y niego con la cabeza.

"Tu serías muy buena en ese programa." Le digo. "Tu serías la rebelde oscura y misteriosa que causa problemas y el drama en la mansión, pero sorprende a todos al hacer que el soltero caiga enamorado de ella al final."

"Esa bolsa escuálido de huesos no sabe la primera cosa sobre el amor!" Ella llora. "Lo único que basa sus" sentimientos crecientes 'en cuál de esas putas le da la mejor puta mamada. " Ella comienza a reír cuando casi me ahogo con el chocolate con leche que estoy bebiendo. "Eso es lo que te pasa por beber ese mierda, bebé!"

"¡Hey!" Digo mientras me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano. "Es bueno! Y parece super lindo verlo venir a mi con mi popote divertido." Ella se ríe aún más difícil y fija su taza sobre la mesa.

"Dios, tienes suerte tienes de que eres sexy o de lo contrario que te considera un idiota nivel Robbie".

"Espera, espera, espera! No hay necesidad de insultar ahora ..." bromeo mientras lanzo uno de cojines del sofá en ella que, por supuesto, pasa a lado de ella por casi sus treinta centímetros.

"Voy a hacer pis." Ella dice mientras se levanta del sofá y se estira. "Que la comida china mejor estar aquí en el momento en que vuelva, porque me muero de hambre." Ella se da vuelta y comienza a caminar. "Ah, y no te atrevas a coquetear con el maldito chico de las entregas, Vega. O te voy a cortar el cabello mientras duermes." Me río y tomo otro sorbo de mi leche con chocolate, siguiendo el líquido de color marrón en mi popote, ya que los gira y gira alrededor antes de llegar a mi boca.

Tres horas han pasado desde que Jade se acercó, y ha sido dos horas y media desde que no hemos mencionado nada con respecto a sus padres o Chicago. Y a pesar de que ha vuelto a hacer sus comentarios sarcásticos te puedo decir que el tema todavía está tan presente en sus pensamientos, ya como están en los míos. Yo simplemente prefiero no decir nada por el bien de ella como me imagino que ella hace lo mismo conmigo. Pero todavía hay esta incertidumbre flotando a nuestro alrededor. El miedo de no saber qué va a pasar. El temor de que todo lo que pasa no llegara a estar bien, ya que por lo elegimos decirnos a nosotras mismas ignorar cuando las cosas toman un mal giro. La idea de Jade alejándose poco a poco me va carcomiendo. Hace que todo lo que ha sucedido paresca una broma cruel.

Suena el timbre, sorprendiéndome de mis pensamientos deprimentes. Suspiré pesadamente y me levanto, agarrando el billete de veinte dólares en la mesa de café para pagar la comida, antes de dirigirme a la puerta. Me mentalize para abrirla con una sonrisa brillante, con ganas de poder olvidar todas las cosas que actualmente están equivocadas en mi vida aunque sólo sea por unos deliciosos minutos.

Pero, como dijo a principios Jade, La vida puede ni siquiera puede dejarme eso.

"B-Beck ..." tartamudeo como mi sonrisa se desvanece.

"Hey Tori." Él murmura mientras se pasa junto a mí y entra a la casa. Me doy la vuelta y nerviosa miro hacia el pasillo donde Jade había desaparecido. En vista de que no hay rastro de ella, mis ojos se vuelven de nuevo al chico delante de mí.

Se ve terrible. Su cabello usualmente perfecto ahora está desordenado y despeinado. Bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos inyectados en sangre que reflejan su agotamiento. No lo había visto desde hace casi una semana, cuando ya habíamos dejado la cabaña, así que no tengo ni idea de si esto es un aspecto reciente o si ha estado deteriorando poco a poco desde entonces. De cualquier manera, verlo así me hace sentir como si alguien me dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

"¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?" Murmuro, nerviosamente jugando con mis dedos. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Su rostro cansado muestran nada más que dolor y frustración, ya que estoy casi segura que la mía muestra nada más que el miedo y la culpa.

"Yo-Yo ... yo necesito tu ayuda." Suspira.

_¿Qué?_

"¿Qué?" Yo suspiro.

"Se trata de Jade." Él dice, y me hiela la sangre. "Ella no me devuelve las llamadas o los textos. Ella me evita por completo en la escuela y y-yo simplemente no se qué más hacer". Él se queja mientras se apoya contra el respaldo del sofá. "No tengo idea de lo que pasó, Tori! Estábamos bien. Todo estaba bien hace apenas unos meses." Me siento como si alguien está presionando lentamente un cuchillo afilado en mi pecho con cada palabra que dice. "Yo sólo ... sólo quiero saber lo que pasó." Él murmura tristemente. "Yo sólo quiero saber lo que hice."

"Yo-yo ..."

"Tienes que hablar con ella. Por favor. Ella te lo dirá."

"¿Yo?" Le pregunto débilmente.

"Sí. Ella realmente le gustas, Tori. Sé que no parece que si desde que te trata como una mierda todo el tiempo. Pero eso es sólo su mecanismo de defensa." Él dice mientras me mira suplicante. "Pero ella va a hablar contigo. Ella te dirá, y entonces tu podrás decirme qué tengo que hacer para arreglarlo." Él empuja a sí mismo fuera y camina hacia mí, tomando mi mano. "Puedes ayudarme a conseguir de vuelta al igual que la ayudaste hacerme volver conmigo, ¿recuerdas?" Una pequeña sonrisa triste aparece en sus labios y no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo, sintiendo las piernas como gelatina debajo de mí y el cuchillo en mi pecho empujando poco a poco mi corazón.

"Entrega de Comida de la Feliz Familia." Tanto nuestras cabezas se voltean hacia la puerta abierta, donde un repartidor destaca con varias bolsas de comida.

"Y-Yo- ya voy." Llamo débilmente.

"Oh, lo siento. No te voy a entretener más para que puedas comer." Beck dice mientras suelta mi mano y mete sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Yo solo quería venir a preguntarte si podrías por favor ayudarme con eso ..."

"Bueno, yo ..." tartamudeo, tratando de mantener la voz para que no se quiebre cuando lo miro a los ojos. "No sé, Beck-"

"Por favor, Tori." Él suplica. Ojos marrones brillando débilmente. "La extraño. Sólo quiero saber qué puedo hacer para tenerla de vuelta."

Mi garganta se vuelve extremadamente seca, por lo que es imposible que yo hable, así que en lugar de eso sólo asiento. Él sonríe débilmente y asiente con la cabeza hacia atrás, antes de darse la vuelta y salir sin decir nada más.

Pero no antes de darle una última vuelta dolorosa al cuchillo en mi pecho.

* * *

><p>La frase que tiene el * mientras discuten en la habitación de Jade hace referencia a el libro 50 sombras de Greys.<p>

Chicos, Chicas una enorme disculpa en serio por el retraso de una semana de este capítulo, lo lamento no era mi intención.

El tema de Beck aún esta presente y eso les impide ser completamente feliz.

Respuesta a los Reviews: _**arandiagrande**_ (antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso del capítulo, no tener Internet da asco, Cuando leí como se "escondió" Jade de la señora vega la primera vez, solté una horrible risa, que mi papá se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loca (tal vez lo estoy) bueno ahora Beck, que puedo decirte sin sentir que estoy haciendo spoiler, mmm, espera en el próximo ya sabremos más de el, ten un poco de paciencia, gracias por el review, espero seguirte leyendo)_** .10 aka georgette**_ (Hey lamento el retraso, pero como ya dije no tenía Internet, ese día subí el capítulo temprano porque me fui a casa de abuela donde tampoco no había Internet pero ahí solo me quede dos días, bueno si crees que tu mamá te tiene vigilada piensa de nuevo, te daré mi breve historia, _tengo 20 años, casi no tengo permiso para salir las pocas veces que salgo, tengo que decirle con quien voy a donde voy a estar, que voy a hacer y me obliga a dejarle los números de teléfonos de las persona con quien voy, me sobre protege demasiado solo por el hecho de que soy su única hija entre puros varones (2 más grandes que yo y 2 más chicos que yo) soy la de en medio, tengo celular de puro milagro porque me lo regalo mi papá por mi cumpleaños 19, leyendo eso me di cuenta que mi vida es deprimente u-u'._ Bueno, lo de las sustancias que segrega el cerebro eso es completa y absolutamente cierto, si hay una investigacion de eso. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un saludo y espero seguirte leyendo pronto) _**GreenAplee86**_ (Quiero disculparme contigo especialmente, me rompiste el corazón cuando leí que estuviste esperando todo el sabado y domingo para que yo actualizara este fic, lamento mucho la demora, no fue mi intencion faltar a mi palabra, lo lamento. Lo de Tori, Jade y Beck, bueno las cosas entre ellos se pondrán un poquito tensas, te di un poquito de adelanto por mi retraso de actualización, una vez más lo lamento. Espero seguir leyendote, un saludo.) _**mica**_ (disculpa por no subir el capítulo en tiempo, así que espero que este te haya gustado, sobre lo del two-shot, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, de ese ya tengo escrito el principio y el fin, falta que desarrolle lo de enmedio para que quede como quiero, me está costando un poquito de trabajo, pero no te preocupes pronto subire el proxímo capítulo, espero seguirte leyendo, un saludo) _**kugga**_( disculpa por el retraso del capítulo, no era mi intencion no actualizar... Espero que te haya gustado esté capítulo, un saludo y espero seguirte leyendo, tengo curiosidad del porque de tu nickname)

* * *

><p>Gente, bueno como esta semana que no he tenido Internet me puse a leer alguno de los libro que tenia en pdf en mi computadora, y leí este libro que se llama <em><strong>Serial Hottie<strong>_, ese especialmente me gusto mucho, así que pensé en adaptarlo a mis personajes favoritos de victorious. Si exacto Tori y Jade, así que aquí les dejo las sinopsis para ver si les gusta la idea, así que _**dejenme en un review **_ si les agrado la idea para que empiece en cuanto antes con la adaptación.

**El verano de los dulces dieciseís de Victoria es un verano de primeros. Primer coche. Primer beso. ¿Primer novio? ¿Primera novia? ¿Primer acosador de asesino en serie?**

**Victoria Marie Anne Vega es poco femenina y está obsesionada con el hockey, nunca ha sido el objeto de interés de un chico o una chica antes. Así que cuando la chica más guapa que ha visto se muda al cruzar la calle y empieza a tratarla como si fuera el centro de su universo, por supuesto que que estará un poco sorprendida. Obviamente, la chica nueva es una asesina, y por supuesto que sólo le gusta porque quiere rebanarla en pequeños trozos. ¿Verdad?**

**Entre más conoce a Jade, más se convence de que es una asesina psicópata. El problema es que élla es la más dulce asesina psicópata que ha conocido. Sin mencionar lo hermosa que es. No importa cuanto lo intente, no puede evitar enamorarse de ella. ¿Encontrará Victoria el verdadero amor o su verano de primeros resultará ser un verano de últimos?**

La personalidad de las chicas podrían cambiar un poco, Tori especialmente porque como ya vimos en victorious Tori no sabe casi nada del hockey y Jade no es tan paciente y ella no anda rogandole a Tori pero en serio es muy bueno el libro.

Por favor dejenme saber si les gusta la idea. Una ultima cosa, si se deciden porque yo adapte el libro podrían decirme cual es su color favorito de las mechas de colores en el pelo de Jade, les agradeceria mucho que me dejen saber eso ya que es algo importante que necesito saber, diganme su color favorito.

Un saludo, nos leemos pronto.

_**Dejen Review**_


	16. Sorpresa Perra II

Ok chicos, chicas, personas en general quiero agradecerles por tenerme paciencia y no lincharme por no actualizar dos semanas así que decidí sorprenderlos publicando dos veces en esta semana (por desgracia aún sigo sin tener internet) no me creerán pero estoy en el techo de mi casa con mi computadora robandole internet a mi vecino, lo que hago por ustedes por que se lo merecen.

Victorious NO me pertenece, la historia tampoco, solo la estoy traduciendo obviamente con el permiso del autor wikster.

Sin mas que decir nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

"Tienes que hablar con él, Jade." Tori murmura suavemente desde el asiento del pasajero a mi lado. Sigo mirando por la ventana de mi coche en silencio, mirando desde el estacionamiento como la gente se apresura dentro y fuera de la concurrida Starbucks. La oigo dejó escapar un suave suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle cuando me pregunte si he hablado contigo? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle cuando me pregunte cómo puede ayudarle a que vuelvan?"

"¿Y qué se supone que le tengo que decir, Tori?" Chasqueo volviéndome hacia ella. "¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a decirle? ' Yo no quiero regresar contigo, Beck. Yo no quiero volver porque me he enamorado de la chica que he odiado por los últimos dos años.' ¿Sí? estoy segura de que todo será de un maldito color de rosa después de eso." Traigo el vaso que estoy sosteniendo a mis labios, disfrutando de la manera en que el café caliente quema mi garganta; quitando mi atención lejos del dolor en mi pecho, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente.

"Pues nada va a mejorar si dejamos las cosas como están!" argumenta. "Jade, tu no tiene que decirle sobre nosotras si tu no quieres... Pero sí es necesario hacerle entender que todo ha terminado entre ustedes dos. Él tiene que ser capaz de dejarte ir."

"Pero él, va a estar herido."

"Ya lo está!" ella llora. Arranco mi mirada de la de ella y me vuelvo de nuevo a la ventana. "¿No puedes ver que cada momento que él continúa con la mera esperanza de conseguir que regresen es una tortura para él? Tortura porque él no está seguro de si algún día regresaran, pero no quieren renunciar en caso de que pudiera. Es falsa esperanza, Jade. Y es doloroso. Es doloroso para todos nosotros." añade en voz baja. Eso hace que me vuelva hacia ella de nuevo, con las cejas fruncidas. "Él es mi amigo, Jade. Y yo no puedo estar de pie haciendo esto a él."

"Pero tu no le estás haciendo nada-"

"Yo le estoy mintiendo a él!" Ella exclama. "¿Cómo crees que me sentí mirándolo a los ojos y ponerme de acuerdo para ayudarlo?. Al escucharlo decirme lo mucho que te echa de menos, lo mucho que te quiere de vuelta, lo confuso que es para el al no saber que fue lo que te hizo dejarlo, sabiendo que era yo, Jade! Yo soy la razón por la que lo dejaste y la razón por la que el es tan miserable." Ella llora y vuelve la cara.

"Tori, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Tu no me hiciste dejarlo. Yo opte por romper con él, yo fui la que-"

"Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan culpable, Jade? te lo dije en la cabaña, no quiero sentirme mal sobre nosotras. Acerca de lo que siento por ti." Rápidamente se enjuga las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. "Pero cada vez que lo vea voy a sentirlo. El sentimiento de culpa. El dolor. Y no puedo, Jade. No puedo. No es justo para nadie. No es justo para ti."

"Yo soy la que causó este lío." Me burlo.

"Pero él no es el único que pierde aquí." Ella dice. "Estás perdiendo a él. Y yo sé que no es fácil para ti. No sólo era tu novio, Jade. Él era tu amigo, tu confidente, tu protector. Tu solo no puedes empujarlo y sacarlo de tu vida y seguir adelante como si nada. Quiero decir, claro que puedes, pero ¿de verdad quieres eso?" Suspiro y miro hacia abajo a el vaso en mis manos.

Realmente no lo sé. Tiene razón, a mi me gusta Beck. Tal vez no en la forma en que pensé que hice durante tantos años, pero él tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. Y probablemente siempre lo hará. Es por eso que lo he estado evitando a toda costa. He estado posponiendo esto egoístamente sólo así no tendré que ver el dolor que le causé.

"Deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela." Murmuro. Tori permanece en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que tome su tiempo para asentir. Ella abre la puerta para que pueda ir en su propio coche, que está aparcado junto al mío. "¿Tori?" Se detiene y se da la vuelta para mirarme. "Rompí con Beck, porque sabía que no estábamos hechos el uno para otro, nunca lo fuimos, nunca fue inevitable y habría sucedido tarde o temprano, El caer en amor contigo sólo me hizo darme cuenta que es más rápido que yo. . Habría terminado de una u otra manera. Pero tu no hiciste absolutamente nada de malo. Necesito que entiendas eso." Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras mis palabras se filtran en su cerebro. Y sé que Vega es demasiada terca como para dejar que cualquier cosa que diga intente deshacerse por completo de la culpa que ella siente por el dolor de Beck, pero te puedo decir que mis palabras golpean algo en ella. Ella se sube de nuevo en el coche y se inclina para capturar mis labios en un beso corto pero tierno. Luego presiona su frente contra la mía y simplemente me mira a los ojos por un momento, que reflejan las pequeñas sonrisas en ellos antes de que ella se aleja y se sube a su coche para que podamos ir a la escuela.

Mierda. Yo no tengo ganas de hacer frente a cualquiera de esta mierda hoy. O nunca para todo el caso.

Yo sé que tengo que hablar con Beck, ya que Vega tiene razón. Esto está perjudicando a los tres de nosotros y las cosas sólo empeorarán si no se han resuelto.

_Como si cualquier maldita cosa incluso importa en un maldito mes. _

Aprieto mis manos en el volante mientras los otros pensamientos que he estado tratando de evitar inundan mi mente. Y realmente, ¿cuál es el punto de preocuparme por todo esto si el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo? Si yo todavía terminare perdiendo tanto Beck y Tori para el final de todo, entonces por qué coño debería hacer algo al respecto? Aprieto los ojos cerrados, mientras espero que el semáforo se ponga en verde, sintiendo el aguijón demasiado familiar de las lágrimas no derramadas.

_No llores. Joder no llores._

Estoy tan jodidamente cansada de llorar. Eso es todo lo que parezco estar haciendo últimamente. Yo nunca solía llorar antes! ¿Cuando diablos me hice una pequeña perra tan emocional? Me seco con enojo la lágrima que logró escapar y presiono mis labios en una fina línea, escaneo rápidamente alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me vio. Mis ojos se aferran en mi espejo retrovisor y de inmediato tengo la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Tori esta sentada en el asiento del conductor del coche detrás de mí, mirando distraídamente a todos los coches y gente corriendo a nuestro alrededor. Su codo apoyado en la ventana abierta mientras perezosamente descansa su barbilla en su palma. Veo que sus labios se separan y la altura del pecho sólo se desinfla rápidamente mientras ella deja escapar un pequeño suspiro. Siento que en mi boca se forma una pequeña sonrisa mientras la veo, la hinchazón demasiado familiar en mi pecho hacen que mi estómago revolotee.

Es ella. Ella hace que yo sea así. No este lío de sollozos, quiero decir. Sólo... me hace _sentir_. Demonios, ella me hace sentir una mierda que hasta ahora ni siquiera sabia que mi oscuro y amargo corazón era capaz de sentir. Pero entonces ella vino y le dio vida. Me ha traído a la vida. Todo lo que a menudo yo elegiría ignorar, reprimir, olvidar... ella me obliga a reconocer, tratarlo y a darle la cara. Debería odiarla por ello... Pero eso es imposible. Debido a que los sentimientos que sólo se las arregla para provocar en mí ella esta incluida en esa mezcla. Es como un paquete ¿si entiendes? Tu obtienes lo bueno con lo malo. Y lo bueno es tan jodidamente increíble que hace que el resto valga la pena.

Como si sintiera mi mirada en ella, se voltea poco a poco y su cara se enfoca con mi mirada a través de mi espejo; una sonrisa tirando lentamente en sus labios cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Dios, cómo me gusta esa maldita sonrisa.

Un idiota detrás de nosotros empieza tocando la bocina varias veces, con lo que mi atención de nuevo esta de vuelta a la luz verde. Saco la mano por la ventana abierta y le lanzo el dedo medio antes de pisar el acelerador. Miro por el espejo retrovisor por última vez y veo Tori sacudiendo y negando con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella sigue en pos de mí.

Una vez en la escuela, se dirige dentro un minuto o algo así antes que yo, para no dar la impresión de que parezca que estamos llegando juntas. Ella está de pie junto a su casillero, hablando con Cat y Andre cuando aparezco y pronto la campana se apaga indicando el inicio del primer período para que todos la nos dirijamos a nuestras respectivas clases. Sin embargo, a medio camino de mi clase de escritura creativa, me doy cuenta de que dejé mi portátil en mi casillero, así que dejé escapar un par de malas palabras apagadas y me dirijo de nuevo para recuperarla.

"Pero, ¿qué ha dicho?" Es la voz de Beck haciendo eco en los pasillos vacíos ahora me detengo en seco en seco como se me hiela la sangre. Viene de la vuelta de la esquina donde están los casilleros así que me quedo en el lugar para permanecer fuera de la vista. "¿Cómo era ella cuando hablaban? ¿Qu- Qué aspecto tenía? ¿triste? ¿Enojada? ¿Ella me extraña? ¿Tori?" Mi estómago se aprieta cuando oigo la mención de su nombre.

"Y-Yo ... Beck, ¿podemos hablar después de clases, por favor?" Tori declara con nerviosismo. Puedo oír el pánico en su voz, la forma en que tiembla cuando habla igual que lo hizo la noche del sábado, cuando fue a su casa y yo escuchaba desde el pasillo.

Esta jodida cosa no puede estar pasando de nuevo.

"No." Él dice con firmeza. "No, tu hablastes con ella, Tori! Sólo dime, dime lo que ella te dijo... ¡por favor!" Me estremezco un poco ante lo desesperado y contundente suena.

"Ella no- Yo -nosotras no-"

"¿Hay otra persona no es así?". Él se queja. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pongo una mano en la pared para mantenerme firme. Hay un silencio total como estoy segura que Tori está parada allí congelada en su lugar. Beck deja escapar una pequeña risa amarga y oigo un ruido sordo en los casilleros mientras se apoya en gran medida de ellos. Todo está tranquilo aparte de el sonido del latido de mi corazón golpeando en mis oídos. "¿Quién?" murmura.

Silencio.

"¿Quién es?"

"Beck-"

"Maldita sea, Tori! ¿Quién es?" Él gruñe golpeando su puño contra uno de los casilleros.

"Beck" Tanto él como Tori se giran para mirarme mientras de repente me encuentro de pie justo al lado de ellos. Los ojos de Tori se encuentran con los míos, anchos y a punto de entrar en pánico; el labio tembloroso mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla visiblemente. Beck está ahí, y ve hacia mí con sorpresa y confusión. Él no se ve tan deteriorado como Tori había dicho que se veía hace dos días, pero las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos lo hacen parecer absolutamente agotado. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Rompo hacia el, mi respiración que sale en ráfagas bajas como la ira corriendo por mis venas al ver el estado en el que ella esta, sus ojos están abiertos en gran medida y lo que más demuestra es el sentimiento de miedo y culpa. Sus ojos cambian nerviosamente entre Tori, a mí ya su puño todavía cerrado se presionan contra el casillero.

"Jade... Yo-"

"Tu quieres respuestas." Yo digo rotundamente, esperando que no se de cuenta de el nudo de espesor que se está formando en mi garganta. "Así que vamos a hablar." Me mira fijamente durante unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente y recoje su mochila del suelo. "Ve al parque que esta bajando la calle y te veré allí en pocos minutos." Él asiente con la cabeza una vez más y se va al estacionamiento, evitando el contacto visual con la chica todavía sobresaltada a su lado, seguramente avergonzado por su comportamiento. Una vez que desaparece por las puertas dobles dirijo mi atención a Tori, que está ligeramente temblando. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ella asiente con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. "Joder, lo siento, Tori." Susurro mientras tiro de ella hacia adelante para que pueda envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella. Siento como se pone tensa, sin duda por temor a que alguien salga y nos vea en esta posición íntima. Pero yo realmente no me podía importar menos si todo el mundo y sus malditas madres nos ven en estos momentos. Sólo quiero abrazarla y quitar el dolor en sus ojos, el dolor que fui la encargada de poner allí en primer lugar. "Lo siento." Repito mientras siento sus hombros hundirse mientras se derrite en mis brazos; enterrando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y dejando escapar un suspiro bajo roto. "Voy a terminar esta mierda hoy ¿Ok?" digo mientras pongo un suave beso en su sien.

"¿Tu vas- vas a estar bien?" Ella murmura

"No." Digo dejando escapar una pequeña risa seca. "Pero todavía hay que hacerlo así que..." me hago un poco hacia atrás y meto un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. "Te llamo más tarde ¿vale?" Ella asiente con la cabeza una vez más mientras bajan sus brazos a mí alrededor y empiezo a caminar hacia las puertas. Volteo de nuevo la cabeza justo antes de salir y la veo mirándome; con preocupación, tristeza y el miedo grabado en su rostro. Le envío una última sonrisa mientras salgo al sol brillante de L.A del exterior; un gran contraste con lo que siento dentro.

El viaje me parece una eternidad, aunque en realidad es no más de cinco minutos. Aparco y mi corazón comienza golpeando en mi pecho cuando veo Beck sentado en uno de los bancos del parque casi vacío. Respiro hondo antes de salir del coche.

"Hey." Él murmura, su mirada permaneciendo pegada a sus manos mientras me siento a su lado.

"Hey." Respiro. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos, sin saber qué decir o cómo decirlo.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Jade?" Él me pregunta de repente. Su voz sonaba tan frágil, tan rota y tan perdida...

"Beck..."

"Sólo necesito saber ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué he dicho? Dime así puedo arreglarlo, ¡Por favor!" Él se acerca y toma mi mano en la suya. Una acción en la que solía encontrar consuelo, que me hacía sentir segura y amada; y ahora sólo hace que me duela el corazón.

"No has hecho nada malo, Beck." Murmuro, apretando suavemente su mano. "Tú has sido más que bueno conmigo y yo-"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me quieres ya? ¿qué ha cambiado?" Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y bajo la cabeza para mirar a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Yo cambie..." le digo en voz baja. "Me di cuenta que las cosas... que yo conocía no eran como antes" Solté su mano y paso mis dedos por mi cabello. "No era justo quedarme contigo, Beck. Esto- simplemente no era justo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'que no era justo' que te quedaras conmigo?" Cuestiona, las cejas fruncidas en la confusión. "¿Cómo era justo para que me dejaras?"

"No era justo, porque yo-" Dejé escapar un suspiro exasperado y me pongo de pie, dando unos pasos de distancia de él. "Porque yo sólo-yo no estaba... Joder." gruño mientras comienzo a caminar mientras, él sigue todos mis movimientos desde el banquillo. Mirándome con esos ojos marrones tristes y yo sólo no puedo... no puedo hacer esto. Le doy la espalda a él y considero correr a mi coche y arrancar, nunca mirar hacia atrás, para no volver jamás. Hago bola mis puños a mis costados y mi aliento se corta cuando toco mi pulgar sobre el dedo índice, sintiendo el suave material que se envuelve firmemente alrededor de mi dedo. Arrastro mis ojos hasta donde puedo ver el pequeño anillo de hilo negro que Tori me había dado. Los recuerdos de ella comienzan a inundar mi mente, como una presentación de diapositivas de imágenes que hacen que mi corazón se hinche y mi respiración se tambalee. El calor llenando mi cuerpo permitiendo que las palabras fluyan simplemente de mi boca "Ya no estoy enamorada de ti, Beck."

Las palabras se hacen eco una y otra vez, convirtiéndose en la única cosa que puedo escuchar. El hecho de que en realidad lo dije en voz alta ni siquiera comienza a registrarse en mi mente hasta que oigo Beck inhalar bruscamente. Me doy la vuelta y veo su mirada perdida al frente, con los ojos vacíos fuera de foco mientras se desploma en el banquillo.

"¿Hay otra persona no es así?" Él dice rotundamente. Mis ojos se caen al suelo y me siguen en silencio. "¿La hay?"

"Sí."

Él deja escapar una respiración entrecortada mientras se pasa los dedos por el pelo.

"¿Quién?" Él murmura con voz apenas un susurro. Mis ojos se disparan al encuentro de los suyos.

"Beck-"

"¿Quién es, Jade?" Él exige.

"¿Realmente importa-?"

"Sí, tiene una puta importancia!" gruñe cuando salta a sus pies. "Quiero saber quién es el hijo de puta que te robo de mi es-"

"Nadie me robo de ti, Beck."

"Rompiste conmigo Jade!" Ruge lanzando sus brazos en el aire mientras él hace su camino hacia mí. "Me dejaste! ¿Cómo lo pongo? Si ya no eres mía."

"Nunca lo fui!"

Se congela. Los rasgos duros de su rostro poco a poco desapareciendo hasta que no haya nada más que la aflicción visible.

"Beck, yo- lo" cierra los ojos y se aparta de mí, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el banco. "Lo siento, no quise decir _a mierda_- Yo ..."

"¿Qué eramos entonces, Jade?" murmura, dejándose caer sobre el asiento de madera. "¿Qué era yo para ti?"

"Mi mejor amigo." Susurro. "¿Todavía lo eres? Beck. Todo lo que tenía era real. Fue amor. Todavía te quiero. Sólo que no me gustas como creo que lo hiciste. Es sólo que... no es el tipo de amor que tu quieres de mi. " Vacilante tomo mi asiento junto a él de nuevo. "Eres un tipo increíble. Te mereces a alguien que de voluntad."

"Oh no te atrevas a darme esa mierda de 'te mereces a alguien mejor que yo porque yo no soy lo suficientemente buena'." Escupe, poniéndose de pies otra vez. "¿Por qué tienes que decidir que me merezco? ¿Quién consideras lo suficientemente digno de amar?" Él se vuelve hacia mí y levanta sus brazos de manera inquisitiva. "¿Qué es lo que me hace apto para ti? ¿Eh? ¿Qué carajo hace este chico que de repente decidiste que no era lo suficientemente bueno ya para tí?" Me burlo de incredulidad y niego con la cabeza.

"Tu sabes que no es así-"

"¡No!" grita, señalando con un dedo acusador hacia mí. "Yo no lo sé! Yo no sé nada, Jade! Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo has estado jodiendo con este idiota a mis espalda antes de que finalmente tuviste la decencia de terminar las cosas conmigo!" Mis ojos se abren y me siento como todo mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

"Eso no es cierto!" Lloro viendo a mis pies.

"Oh vamos, Jade!" se burla. "Yo sé lo que pasa contigo! ¿Olvidas cómo _empezamos_? " Da un paso más y deja escapar una risa amarga. "Los buenos viejos follamigos de mierda. Supongo que eso es todo lo que siempre fue contigo, ¿eh? Debería de haber sabido que con el tiempo te aburrirías de mí y encontrarías una nueva polla que montar para molestar a papi-"

Sus palabras son cortadas por mi palma abierta antes de chocar dolorosamente con su mejilla.

"Vete a la mierda." Murmuro entre dientes, odiando la forma en que mis labios se estremecen y mis voz se quiebra. Me doy la vuelta y empiezo alejándome rápidamente hacia mi coche, porque no quería que él viera las lágrimas que ya se están derramando de mis ojos.

"Jade! Jade Lo siento!" Le oigo gritar detrás de mí. Pero no me detengo, al contrario cojo el ritmo hasta llegar a mi puerta, pero justo cuando voy a abrir una mano curtida detrás de mí la empuja cerrándola. "Jade, por favor." Cerré los ojos con fuerza y no me doy la vuelta. "Lo siento, eso estuvo mal... Y-Yo fui un total y absoluto idiota-"

"Sí carajo lo eras." Rompo dándome la vuelta y casi empujándolo lejos de mí. "¿Crees que todo esto es sólo difícil para ti, Beck? He estado temiendo hacer esto _desde hace días_ a causa del dolor que sentirías, sin duda, haces evitando el dolor que te causare, y tu no pareces darte una mierda de cuenta sobre el dolor que me causas!" Me dirijo de nuevo al coche y voy a abrir la puerta cuando él la empuja una vez más cerrándola. Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración y vuelvo a mirarlo. "¿Que Beck? ¿Qué?"

"Lo siento."

"Sí, ya dijiste eso."

"Es que... dejo que mis emociones obtener lo peor de mí, pero yo no quise decir eso y," suspira y me mira. "No puedo. Jade y-yo no puedo. No puede terminar así." Él susurra con voz temblorosa y los ojos suplicantes sin dejar de mirarme.

"Y sin embargo," murmuro tristemente, tirando de la puerta del coche y subiendo por dentro. "Así termino." Lo miro por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta, encender el coche y salir.

Y esta vez, él no intentó detenerme.

**Tori**

"Tori, cariño, la cena se está enfriando." La voz de mi padre me despierta de mi aturdimiento y miro por encima de él, con los ojos marrones muy parecidos a los mías observándome cuidadosamente. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si yo solo..." Miro hacia abajo hacia el teléfono celular agarrándolo firmemente en mi mano. "Estoy un poco fuera de hoy, eso es todo." Él me envía otra mirada en cuestión antes de continuar con su cena.

No he sabido nada de Jade desde que se fue a hablar con Beck esta mañana. Después de la escuela termino le envié un texto preguntando si ella estaba bien, pero nunca recibí una respuesta. Yo no quiero ser demasiado dominante, así que lo dejé así. Pero, sinceramente, la espera y el no saber lo que pasó me está matando. Mi maldita imaginación seguro que le gusta correr salvaje como millones de escenarios se cruzan mi mente.

_¿Y si la drogó y la secuestró? _

_¿Qué pasa si él la convenció de romper conmigo?_

_¿Qué pasa si se escaparon juntos? _

Oh, Dios mío, realmente tengo que dejar de ver tantas películas con giros argumentales imposibles y terribles dramatismo.

La vibración repentina en mi mano me sobresalta y rápidamente miro hacia abajo para ver que tengo un nuevo texto de Jade. Mi corazón casi salta de mi pecho mientras me apresuro para abrirlo.

**Estoy afuera.**

Mi cabeza se dirije hacia la puerta cerrada.

"Yo eh ... voy a ir a dar un paseo." Digo mientras me levanto de la mesa y tomo mi plato todavía lleno al mostrador. Mi mamá y mi papá me miran con confusión mientras que Trina me grita para que mantenga mi voz baja porque ella no puede oír la televisión.

"¿Está todo bien, Tori?" mi mamá me pregunta.

" Sí, sí! Todo está bien! Yo sólo... necesito un poco de aire fresco eso es todo." Digo disparándoles una pequeña sonrisa mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta. "Voy a estar de vuelta en una hora ¿ok?"

"Tori, ya que estás ya allí, cambia el canal al-" Yo estoy en la puerta antes de que Trina pueda terminar la frase.

Doy un paso rápido hacia el pequeño patio alrededor de la entrada principal, en busca de Jade. Estoy a punto de gritar su nombre cuando siento que dos manos se deslizan lentamente por mi cintura y sobre mi estómago, tirando de mí hacia un cuerpo caliente. Una cara se entierra en mi pelo y mis manos cubren instintivamente los que están en mí, mientras yo me inclino hacia atrás.

"Jade..." Yo respiro como mis ojos se cierran en relieve. Oigo un sollozo ahogado venir de donde su cara se presiona actualmente, así que me alejé lo suficiente como para ser capaz de darme la vuelta y seguir estando envuelta en sus brazos. Su pelo cubre su cara mientras ella baja su cabeza y solloza de nuevo. Yo uso mis dedos para empujar suavemente sus cabellos negros hacia a un lado para que pueda mirarla. Sus ojos permanecen abatidos por lo que Incline suavemente su barbilla.

"Hey..." digo, utilizando la otra mano para acariciar su mejilla. Sus ojos se levantan gradualmente hasta encontrarse con los míos y mi corazón gira en dolor cuando veo que tan rojos e hinchados estan sus ojos de tanto llorar. Agarro su cara entre mis manos y presiona lentos y suaves besos por todas partes mientras susurraba palabras calmantes en su piel. Ella aprieta su agarre alrededor de mí mientras más lágrimas comienzan a caer.

"Lo perdí." solloza en silencio. "Lo perdí, Tori..."

"Sólo dale tiempo, Jade." Susurro. "Él sólo tiene que-"

"No." Ella dice con firmeza. "Él no era- no era Beck nunca más." Su voz se rompe al final cuando ella comienza a llorar de nuevo. "Él era como ellos, Tori." Su cuerpo se torna fláccido como sus sollozos se hacen cargo, nos guío con cuidado para que nos sentáramos sobre la hierba donde se reúne con rapidez en mis brazos para que ella pueda calmarse; asegurándome de que ella sabe que estoy aquí para abrazarla, para mantenerla junta.

A lo largo de los próximos dos minutos ella es capaz de calmarse lo suficiente como para decirme lo que pasó. Lo que se dijo y cómo actuaba. Y a medida de que la comprensión y la simpatía que yo sentía hacia Beck, no puedo evitar sentir que me hierva la sangre en ira por las cosas que él le decía.

"Quería hacer las cosas bien, Tori. Lo juro que lo quería." Ella dice en voz baja. Su voz todavía ronca de tanto llorar. "Pensé, que tal vez después de algún tiempo, incluso podríamos seguir siendo amigos ¿Sabes? Pero cuando me dijo que ... ¿Cómo podía decir que me ama cuando eso es lo que piensa de mí? ¿Cuando él no es mejor que ellos?" Ella deja escapar un suspiro y se presiona más en mí, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente del aire frío de la noche.

"Vamos a ir a dentro." Yo digo dándole un pequeño empujón. "Te voy a hacer un poco de café." Ella duda al principio, pero con el tiempo se aleja de mí para ponerse de pie y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Extiende la mano y tomo su mano antes de que ella salga del patio y ella se vuelve hacia mí. "Está herido, Jade. Y sé que no es excusa para su comportamiento." Añado cuando la veo a punto de protestar. "Estaba, estaba muy mal y no tenía ningún derecho a decir lo que te dijo. Pero está herido. Y a veces cuando estamos en el dolor tendemos a atacar a los que se preocupan por ellos." Ella se burla un poco y mira hacia abajo en el suelo. "Él va a venir con el tiempo." Le doy a su mano un ligero apretón. Ella me da una sonrisa triste y entrelaza nuestros dedos juntos, tirando de mí hacia la casa. Al igual que la vuelta de la esquina del patio veo a alguien de pie junto a la puerta listo para golpear, deteniéndose cuando aparecemos. Jade y yo nos congelamos en nuestro lugar cuando vemos quién es.

"Hey-" Beck se desvanece cuando nos ve. "Tori, y-yo solo quería pedir disculpas por lo de esta mañana y yo-" Sus ojos de repente se estrechan mientras mira fijamente a algo. Siguiendo su línea de visión, mi corazón se detiene cuando veo que se fija en nuestras manos aún entrelazadas. Pero en lugar de soltarlas, Aprieto aún más mi mano y estoy aliviada cuando Jade hace lo mismo.

Las cejas de Beck se surcan en la confusión mientras arrastra lentamente su mirada de las manos a mi cara, con los ojos agitándolo rápidamente entre nosotras. De pronto, las arrugas en su frente se desvanecen y sus ojos se abren en la realización, fijándose en mí.

"Eres tú." Dice en voz baja. Ni Jade ni yo decimos nada. "Eres- eres tu." repite con un poco más de fuerza como sus características, una vez más se endurecen. "Haz sido tu todo este tiempo."

Él empieza a caminar hacia nosotras con un dedo acusador apuntando hacia mí y Jade da un paso protector delante de mi. Esto parece asustarlo, porque deja de avanzar y mira a nosotras. Su respiración comienza a salir en ráfagas cortas, mientras que aprieta sus manos en puños sacudiéndose a los costados.

"He venido a ti por ayuda." Él gruñe. "He venido a ti y te pedí que-" aprieta los ojos con fuerza y se pasa la mano por la cara más o menos. Dejando escapar una risa seca en voz alta antes de dar la espalda a nosotras y comienza a caminar por la pequeña terraza. "Yo soy un maldito idiota. Soy un _jodido_ idiota!"

" Beck- "

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Él me interrumpe mientras se hace girar alrededor y entorna los ojos en mi dirección.

"Por favor, cálmate-"

"¿Cómo mierda lo hago, Tori?" Él grita, y siento que Jade ni se inmutó.

"No es así, Beck!"

"Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Eh?" Escupe. "¿Una especie de fase experimental? ¿O es que finalmente te cansaste de todas tus relaciones fallidas que decidiste arruinar la nuestra también?" Ahora es mi turno para estremecerme por sus duras palabras.

Jade estaba en lo cierto, esto no es Beck.

"Whoa..." Todos nos volvemos a ver a mi padre de pie en el umbral mientras nos mira con preocupación. "Escuché gritos ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Yo no sé nada Sr. Vega." Murmura Beck volviendo su mirada furiosa a mí una vez más. "Usted debería de preguntar a su hija ¿qué está pasando?" Y con eso pasa por delante de nosotras y desaparece por la calle.

"¿Está bien niñas?" él pide. Ambos asentimos suavemente mientras nos introduce hacia el interior. Jade se sienta en el sofá, apoyando los codos en su regazo mientras ella presiona su cara en sus palmas. Estoy a punto de ir hacia el sofá y cuando siento que mi papá tira de mi brazo y me dirige a la cocina y fuera del alcance del oído. "Tori, ¿qué diablos fue todo eso?" Suspiro y miro a Jade una vez más, que permanece inmóvil.

"Ellos ... ellos se separaron." Digo yo.

"Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver contigo? ¿Por qué Beck dijo lo que dijo antes de irse?"

"Yo... Él... " Cerré ojos y corro la mano por mi pelo, tomo una respiración profunda. "Él piensa que ella rompió con él a causa de mí." Sus cejas se disparan por la sorpresa.

"¿Y por qué piensa eso?"

"Porque ... Porque estoy enamorada de ella, y ella está enamorada de mí." Digo simplemente, volviendo la cara para mirarla una vez más. Y nunca pensé que sería tan fácil de decirlo en voz alta a alguien que no sea ella. Pero ahora que lo hice, me siento como si un gran peso se ha levantado de mis hombros.

Las palabras se sienten natural al salir de mi boca. Su significados son verdaderos en mi corazón y en mi mente.

"Oh..." Mi atención me lleva de nuevo al hombre frente a mí, un hombre que conozco que me ama incondicionalmente. Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que es lo que he dicho. Un rubor intenso cubre mi rostro cuando me mira en choque leve.

"Papá yo ... Nosotras- ella rompió con él tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta de lo que era que sentíamos la una por la otra! No-ella- acordamos. Acorde- Acorde"

"Cariño, cariño" Él me tira en sus brazos y rápidamente me derrito en un abrazo. "No es necesario explicar. Te conozco. Sé que nunca harías nada para lastimar a alguien que te importa. Ahora tan desafortunada como la situación parece ser ahora, Beck también lo sabe. Porque te conoce a ti y Jade también."

"No, papá." Interrumpo. "Él- él era tan doloroso, tan mezquino y"

"Te olvidas de que él también la ama." Él dice acariciando mi cabello con sus manos fuertes. "Él está haciendo daño, y está atacando a ustedes porque él necesita alguien a quien culpar por su dolor. Pero si él realmente la ama, él finalmente deberá aprender a dejarla ir y estar feliz por ella, por las dos." Aprieta un suave beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza y me tira lejos para que me mire a los ojos. "Pero hay que darle tiempo." Asiento con la cabeza y le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Ahora, parece como si esa joven de allí te necesita. Así que adelante." Dice empujándome ligeramente en la dirección de la sala de estar.

"¿Papá?" Digo antes de salir. "Estás muy bien con-sabes- con que yo sea-"

"¿En el amor? ¿Con una chica?" él termina. "Todo lo que siempre he querido para mis dos niñas es que sean felices. Además," añade con una sonrisa maliciosa. "por lo menos de esta manera no tendré que preocuparme por que acabes embarazada o algo así." Toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se eleva a mi cara y me encuentro a mí mismo deseando que un agujero gigante se abra en la cocina y me trague.

"Oh, Dios mío, papá!" Él se ríe y en broma alborota mi pelo.

"Te quiero, Tori. Nada va a cambiar eso." Él tira de mí dándome un último beso en la frente antes de que desaparezca en el garaje.

_Cómo me encanta este hombre. _

Me dirijo hacia el sofá y me siento a un lado de Jade, frotando círculos de consuelo en la espalda.

"Estoy tan cansada de llorar, Vega." Ella murmura mientras se sienta con la espalda recta. "Por favor, vamos a... Dios, no lo sé, vamos a ir a comprar un bote de helado y a comerlo todo en tu habitación viendo películas o algo así."

"Tan cliché te volviste, West." Bromeo . Ella se ríe con cansancio y deja caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, girándola para que pueda mirarme.

"¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre?" pregunta mientras distraídamente tuerce un mechón de mi cabello en sus dedos.

"Yo uh..." Me aclaro la garganta y miro hacia abajo a mis manos. "Yo le dije un poco sobre nosotras." Su manos se congelan y sus ojos se abren.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, me escapó!"

"¿Cómo diablos se te escapo?"

"Yo accidentalmente le dije que yo estaba enamorada de ti!" Farfullo. "Y-y que estabas enamorada de mí también!" Ella gime y aprieta las manos en su cara. "¿Qué? ¿No es cierto?" Exijo .

"Pues sí , pero tu no tenias que decirle a él!" Ella argumenta.

" ¿Y por qué no? Él esta genial con esto! Y tus padres saben también!"

"Sí, pero a mis padres no les importa y tu padre es un _maldito policía!_" se queja.

"¿Eso es lo que te molesta? " Me asombro.

"Bueno, _duh!_" Exclama como si fuera obvio. "¿Crees que no asusta la mierda en mí que el padre de mi novia tiene una puta _pistola_? Ahora que él sabe, voy a _tener_ que ser amable contigo ¡Dios, Tori, que podrías al menos haberme advertidó- o ... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?"

"¿Novia?" Digo con una amplia sonrisa mientras mi corazón baila en mi pecho. Su cara se vuelve de repente tan roja como el sofá en el que estamos sentadas

"Y-yo ..."

"¿Acaso Jade West sólo se refiere a mí como su... _novia_? "

"Oh... " dice riendo nerviosamente. "¿Es eso lo que dije?"

"Sí."

"Bueno ... eh ... yo no quise-"

"¿No era tu intención? Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo vas a retirar?" Exijo.

"No, no, no! Quise decir que-"

"Hmm ... no me está gustando esto." Digo mientras me levanto y me dirijo al garaje. "Creo que voy a decirle a mi padre cómo estás tratando a su pequeña niña."

"Tori, trae de vuelta tu culo aquí!"

"¿Y quién eres tú pa mí y mi culo para decirme eso?" Replico.

"Escúchame, Vega-"

"Paaapá... Oh Paaapá!"

"Tori basta!" Ella llora mientras me agarra del brazo y me presiona en contra de la nevera.

"Sabes, para alguien que no quiere ser mi novia estoy segura que no puede mantener sus manos fuera de mí..." Sonrío.

"Nunca dije que no quería ser tu novia..." Ella gruñe mientras pelliza mi labio inferior con los suyo, tirando rápidamente de nuevo cuando trato de profundizar el beso. "Yo simplemente no quiero que sea así. Quiero hacer las cosas bien."

"¿Y cómo es la forma correcta de hacerlo, entonces?" Digo un poco sin aliento mientras siento como sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi camisa y sus dedos dibujan patrones al azar en la piel de mi espalda.

"Atrapada entre un aparato de cocina y yo misma, asi que de deberías de estar de acuerdo, si alguna vez quieres ver la luz del día otra vez." Ella murmura mientras tira de nuevo de mi labio.

"Sabes, mi padre podría entar en la habitación en cualquier momento y ver que estás acosando y amenazando a su hija. Él no sería muy feliz por eso."

"Entonces es mejor que te des prisa de una puta vez y decir que sí, para que yo no reciba ningún disparo."

"Todavía no me has pedido nada."

"Maldita sea, Vega..."

"Estoy esperando."

"Uf, ¿por qué eres tan molesta?"

"¿Eso es realmente la pregunta que querías que te responda?"

"_Me gustaría saber-"_

"Paaaapá"

"¿Lo harás?

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Cerrar la boca y dejar de interrumpirme para que pueda terminar la maldita pregunta?"

"Ok, dispara"

"¿Vas a... ser constante conmigo?"

"¿Constante?"

"¿En mi caso?"

"¿Cuando esto de repente se convirtió en un episodio de The Brady Bruch?"

"¿Entonces eso es un no?"

"¿Por qué no me lo preguntas?"

"Acabo de hacerlo!"

"Wow... Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Jade West estaría demasiado asustada."

"Maldita sea." Ella murmura en voz baja. "Tori Vega, ahora eres mi novia. ¿Tienes algún maldito problema con eso?"

"Ahora que es la chica de la que me enamoré..." Yo río antes de reclamar sus labios con los míos.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo estaba lleno de sorpresas, son novias oficiales, Beck se entero de su relación, aunque las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellos por el momento, pero al menos el ya sabe la verdad. Su padre acepta su relación con Jade lo cual quita un peso de encima de Tori.<p>

¿Esta mal que me gusten las ofensas que le dice Beck a Tori y a Jade? Es que diablos que son buenas. Es cierto cuando uno está herido solo quieren que los demás sufran como esta sufriendo uno, bueno al menos así soy yo. No estoy orgullosa de admitirlo pero cuando estoy mal, como enojada, triste, furiosa, hago y digo cosas que hacen lastiman a las personas que están a mi alrededor. Al final siempre me arrepiento y me disculpo, aunque me perdonan se que las cosas que dije en algún momento u otro las tienen presente en su memoria.

Bueno los que dejaron Reviews parecieron que la adaptación del libro merecía una oportunidad, así que exacto, personitas, adaptare al libro, aunque no sabría con claridad cuando empezare a subir los capítulos, así que tengan un poco de paciencia, _**aclaro**_ está historia la terminare de traducir así que no vayan a pensar que la dejare colgada, porque eso no sería justo.

Ahora Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**lizzie gza:**_ Un gusto tenerte presente en los reviews, espero y se te haga costumbre y vuelvas a aparecer XD bueno lo de la idea Jade parece Asesina, Vampiro, Psicópata y muchas cosas más que podrían causar miedo, así que por eso lo del libro podría funcionar. Un saludo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ten un buen fin de semana y una próxima gran semana.

_**arandiagrande:**_ No eres el unico que le quiere pegar al padre de Jade, formate en la fila y espera tu turno :D pensaste como Jade con lo del apartamento pero no el señor jamas permiitiría que una West se quede en un lugar de tan poca clase, después de todo son West y merecen lo mejor (upss! Spoiler.) Una vez más que sepas lo que Beck está pasando debe de ser una completa mierda, no es superarlo es aceptar que paso y vivir con eso sin ninguna culpa, aunque digas que ya paso el tiempo tu aun puedes permitirte sentir dolor por ti, solo eres humano (¿porque lo eres verdad?) En realidad serían tres historias, está, la adaptación y el segundo capítulo de mi two-shot que aún no termino y en cuanto a mi propuesta, me falta solo empezar, asi que lo más probable es que cuando tenga Internet empiezo otra vez constante con las historias de nuevo. A mi igual me gustan los reviews largos, un saludo, nos seguimos leyendo (espero).

_**annielopsa:**_ Mujer directa, decidida y al punto, me agrada :D gracias por decirme lo de las mechas, espero seguirte leyendo, un saludo.

_**GreenApple86:**_ Que bien que no te deprimieras, yo no desaparezco por gusto algunas veces es contra mi voluntad, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya que la vida sigue diciéndole _"sorpresa perra_" a la felicidad de Jade y Tori. Lo de tenerme vigilada, es solo cuando voy a salir, en mi casa no les importa lo que yo haga, creo que no me dan demasiada libertad porque soy algo hiriente cuando reclamo injusticias y eso no me da puntos a favor :s pero no puedo evitarlo, es como si las palabras salieran de mi boca antes de que pueda pensarlas y eso me mete en problemas. Un saludo espero seguirte leyendo.

_**A:**_ Ellas tienen que arreglar primero las cosas para ser completamente feliz en su paraíso lesbico, o luego todo se puede ir al carajo. Aquí ya se enfrentaron a Beck aunque no se arreglaron las cosas, están un paso cada vez más cerca, que bien que te agrade lo de la idea del libro. Me encanto ese capítulo de "Sam & Cat"sobre todo por que salio Jade, ya la extrañaba, un saludo para ti también, espero seguirte leyendo.

_** .10 aka georgette:**_ Gracias por preocuparte, estoy relativamente bien, algo desorientada sin Internet, pero sobrevivo, poco a poco, espero y eso se arregle muy pronto, definitivamente ganaste, a pesar de que me tienen vigilada, a mi no me mandan a la iglesia ni nada de eso, son pocas las veces que voy (quizás como dos o tres veces al año) no es que no crea en dios, solo que no voy a la iglesia porque no siento que deba, si yo estoy segura de mi fe, no debo de preocuparme por no ir, ahora dejando a un lado eso, este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, porque a mi me encanta :D claro que si me animare a adaptar el libro, pero tendrás que tener paciencia, ahora te invito a leer el primer capítulo de mi two-shot (del cual aun no termino de escribir el segundo capítulo) se llama "Platica de chicos y ¿Problemas?" espero que te guste, fue algo divertido escribirlo. Bueno nos leemos luego un saludo.

_**mica:**_ Si yo igual me quedaría en Los Ángeles con Tori, o me iría con Jade a Chicago, pero el punto es que terminen juntas, piensas como todo buen Jorista cuando Beck se interpone entre Jade y Tori (Que se joda Beck) Ahora aquí te dejo la continuación, espero y te haya gustado, espero seguirte leyendo un saludo.

Gente hasta aquí los Reviews, si tienen alguna duda, queja, comentario, _**dejenme un Review**_ o mandenme un MP y yo les daré la más pronta respuesta.

Con lo de la adaptación del libro, si lo haré, pero no sabría decirles muy bien, fecha en especifica de cuando lo empezare a subir.


	17. ¿Fiesta de Halloween o Peor Pesadilla?

**Victorious No me pertenece. **

**La historia tampoco, solo la estoy traduciendo con permiso del autor wikster**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

"Lanzar un berrinche no va a resolver nada, Jadelyn." Mi padre murmura mientras continúa hojeando los papeles sobre su escritorio, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

"No estoy-" Dejé escapar un gruñido frustrado mientras yo me recuerdo a mí misma que estoy tratando de mantener la calma. "No estoy haciendo un berrinche. Sólo estoy tratando de decirte las razones por las que quiero quedarme."

"¿Quedarte?" Él se burla mientras resalta una parte del documento en el que está trabajando. "Quedarte ¿donde? Jade. Tanto tu madre y yo nos vamos, la casa se ha vendido, no tenemos familia en California... ¿Dónde podrías-"

"Me quedaré en mi propio lugar." Digo con firmeza. Él deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y me mira por encima del borde de sus gafas. "Voy a tener diecisiete años el próximo mes, un año más, y voy a ser mayor de edad de todos modos. Puedo conseguir un trabajo, encontrar un lugar, y terminar mi último año y medio de la escuela aquí-"

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" Él me pregunta con una sonrisa, que me hace hervir la sangre._ Manten la calma, Jade. Mantén la jodida calma._

"Sí." Digo con los dientes apretados. "Yo estoy." Él me mira fijamente por un momento, y mi corazón da un vuelco a pensar que en realidad está teniendo en cuenta mi proposición.

"Por supuesto que no." Afirma rotundamente que una vez más vuelve su atención a su trabajo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Lloro. Dejando escapar un gemido exasperado mientras el se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos.

"¿De verdad esperas que voy a dejarte aquí sola?" Pone en duda. "Toda tu vida has tenido todo lo que puedas necesitar y más. Tu no sabes lo que es para mantenerte económicamente mientras que todavía estás estudiando. ¿Qué clase de padres que acaba de salir de su hija detrás de-?"

"Oh, no me vengas con esa mierda, de 'padres cariñosos y atentos' papá!" Gruño, todas las intenciones de permanecer en calma son arrojados violentamente por la ventana. "Tu y yo sabemos que la única razón de que esto de quedarme plantearía como un problema se debería a tu miedo a lo que tus preciosos amigos y colegas de negocios dirían sobre ti por permitir que tu hija adolescente se quede sola, y no porque en realidad te preocupas por mi bienestar."

"Jade."

"Aquí es donde necesito estar papá." Yo digo en un tono ligeramente más suave. "Aquí es donde yo puedo tener éxito en lo que quiero dedicarme a lo que es escribir y actuar en caso de que lo hayas olvidado." Frunce los labios y se sienta en su silla, tenso. "¿Me estás pidiendo que renuncie a todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro. No sólo eso, sino que estaré dejando toda la vida que he construido aquí atrás. Todas las ... todas las personas que me importan, y que se preocupan por mí."

"Nosotros somos _tu familia_ Jade- "

"Oh papá , por el amor de Dios , que es la _última_ cosa que podríamos llamarnos a nosotros mismos!" Lloro. "No te importo. No le importo a mamá. No me importan. _A Nadie. Le. Importa. Una. Mierda..._" Él aprieta su mandíbula y entorna los ojos. "No estoy tratando de hacer todo el viaje de culpa aquí, papá . Sólo estoy afirmando lo obvio. Me quedare atrás y fuera de tu vida probablemente llegue a ser como una maldita bendición para ustedes."

"Eso es suficiente, Jadelyn." Ladra. "Todos _estamos _dejando Los Ángeles en tres semanas y eso es definitivo."

"¿Por qué no simplemente-"

"Ahora , me permito sugerirte que utilices el tiempo restante que tienes con sabiduría." Afirma con tanta firmeza que todos mis argumentos restantes mueren en mi garganta. Me mira por última vez antes de regresar a su trabajo, ignorando el hecho de que todavía estoy de pie delante de él. Siento que mi estómago se revuelve mientras mis ojos comienzan a picar. Así que me doy la vuelta y salgo fuera de su estudio sin decir una sola palabra. Mi visión opacada por la ira y la frustración que fluye a través de mi cuerpo mientras me abro paso a través de los pasillos ahora casi vacíos, solo llenas de cajas de cartón apiladas con nuestras pertenencias, configurado y listo para ser enviado a nuestro nuevo _"hogar"_.

_Hogar... ¡Qué puta broma!_

Yo con enojo secaba las lágrimas en mi rostro, sin darme cuenta de cuando mi madre salio de la cocina, con la atención fija en su teléfono, hasta que me estrelle con ella con mucha fuerza. Sus brazos instintivamente se disparan aferrándose a mi, sorprendida mientras yo me he aferrado a su camisa para no perder el equilibrio. Sus ojos se abren en estado de shock cuando aterrizan en mi cara de sorpresa. Una gran variedad de... Quiero decir, emociones ... cruzan a través de ellos, ya que parpadean en toda mi cara, sus manos nunca suelta su férreo control sobre mí.

Se me ocurre entonces que mi madre no me ha visto llorar o expresar cualquier tipo de emoción que no sea la ira y/o indiferencia para el caso, desde que era una niña pequeña y lo hice más por necesidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Ella me mira con una mezcla de confusión, asombro y preocupación...? Al igual que ella me está viendo , realmente viéndome, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Me quedo congelada en mi lugar, incapaz de moverme como mi cerebro trata de entender qué coño está pasando y por qué todavía estoy agarrando fuertemente a la mujer delante de mí. Ella se siente tan suave y cálida, lo que me sorprende. Sé que suena estúpido, pero por alguna razón, siempre he pensado que se sentiría dura y fría . ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he incluso la he tocado a ella?

Es como si las dos nos estamos dando cuenta de lo real y humano que es la otra.

"Jade..." Su voz sale suave y vacilante... extraño. Su fuerte apretón en mis brazos afloja como las líneas que normalmente son duras en su cara se suavizan también. "¿Qué ... qué pasa?" Algo dentro de mí se estremece ante el sonido y el tono de su voz.

_¿Que puta mierda?_

Mis cejas se fruncen de confusión en cuanto puedo escaneo rápidamente su cara, tratando de encontrar la picadura oculto en sus palabras. La indiferencia, el resentimiento y la desilusión que muchas veces llevan. Pero no encuentro nada . Nada en absoluto. Lo que me asusta aún más.

Me empujo lejos de ella con fuerza, haciendo que sus brazos caigan a los lados mientras parpadea un par de veces y sigue mirándome. Me aparto y me dirijo a la puerta principal, la escucho que me llama por mi nombre detrás de mí.

Después de conducir sin rumbo por una hora, completamente perdida en mis pensamientos, siento que mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo con un nuevo mensaje de Vega.

_**-Hey! ¿Dónde estabas en el 1er periodo? Pantalones de Robbie atrapados en el fuego por lo que ahora él está vistiendo " kit de emergencia" de Sikowitz :/**_

Mis labios se rizan en una sonrisa por primera vez en todo el día, mientras me imagino al torpe nerd de pelo rizado caminando en una falda escocesa. El teléfono vibra una vez más con un segundo mensaje .

_**-¿No estás llegando a la escuela hoy ? :( **_

Escribo en una respuesta rápida , mientras espero en un semáforo en rojo.

_**-Que debería estar allí en un momento y por favor, por el amor de la ciber- humillación , toma una foto de Robbie y envíamelo a mí.**_

_**-Jade ... no voy a tomarle una foto a Robbie para avergonzarlo en Internet **__**:l**_

Pongo los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción ya que el teléfono vibra de nuevo

-_**No cuando un vídeo es más eficaz ;)**_

Y justo debajo del mensaje es un breve clip de Robbie caminando más allá de los casilleros, completamente ajeno a el hecho de que una parte de la falda está escondido en la parte trasera de sus blancas y ceñidos calzoncillos, mientras que escucho las risitas ahogadas de Vega y Andre en el fondo. Dejé escapar una carcajada ruidosa mientras le escribo una respuesta.

_**-Esa es mi chica.**_

Veinte minutos más tarde me estoy escondiendo en el vacío teatro caja negra asoma a las salas ocupadas desde las puertas ligeramente abiertas. Finalmente veo a Vega caminando por mi dirección, sonriendo estúpidamente a algo en su teléfono, ni siquiera presta atención a dónde va. Tan pronto como pasa junto a las puertas del teatro los abro justo lo suficiente para ser capaz de meter la mano, agarrar su brazo y tirar de ella sin ser notada. Está a punto de gritar de pánico, pero pongo rápidamente mi mano sobre su boca para ahogar sus gritos mientras la presiono más o menos en la puerta ahora cerrada. Una vez que ella ve que soy yo que ella pone los ojos muy abiertos, visiblemente relajada, antes de que ella arruga las cejas y murmura algo ininteligible en mi piel. Sonrío y dejé caer mi mano, uniéndose a la otra en su cintura.

"Realmente, Jade?" Ella asiente con incredulidad. "¿No podías decirme que te viera aquí en vez de secuestrarme? ¡Tenia miedo de que era alguien más!"

"Si te hubiera dicho, no habría sido tan divertido ahora ¿verdad?" Digo mientras ladeo la cabeza hacia a un lado inocente. Ella arruga las cejas con indignación. Me río y deslizo mis manos por su espalda, con lo que me pongo más cerca de ella. "Te extrañé." Susurro mientras me inclino a pellizcar sus labios antes de tomarlos en un beso profundo. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello y ella deja escapar un pequeño gruñido de aceptación en mi boca.

"¿Qué pasó?" Ella murmura, descansando su frente contra la mía cuando finalmente nos separamos. Dejé escapar un suspiro y cierro los ojos brevemente. "¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso." Me quejo. Y realmente no lo sé. Sólo quiero olvidar y fingir que esta mañana nunca sucedió. Quiero olvidar que grande e idiota es mi papá... bueno, no sé ni qué carajo fue todo aquello con mi mamá pero me quiero olvidar de eso también. Quiero empujar todas estas cosas tan atrás en mi mente como para no tener que lidiar con ellos, porque yo sinceramente no creo que pueda.

Tori permanece en silencio por un momento, observándome de cerca y cuidadosamente, sin duda debatiéndose si debía o no presionar más. Finalmente, ella deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y se inclina para picotear mis labios al igual que suena el timbre que marca el inicio de la próxima clase.

"Está bien, vamos a ir, se nos hace tarde!" Ella dice y comienza a empujarse fuera de la puerta sólo para golpearse rápidamente de nuevo en ella cuando me presiono contra ella.

"No"

"¿No? ¿Cómo que no?"

"Quiero decir que no, no vamos a clase." Yo digo rotundamente. Sus cejas se levantan en la confusión mientras espera a que yo continuara. "No vamos a ir a clase porque tu me estás tomando contigo en una cita." Añado y muevo mis cejas.

"Te voy a llevar en una - ¿que en este momento? " Ella tartamudea con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Mmmm."

"P-pero ¿qué pasa con la escuela?" Ella llora.

"Oh a la mierda la escuela, Vega." Me burlo. "Es viernes, nadie quiere hacer una mierda aquí los viernes. Ellos ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que no estamos aquí. Ahora vamos, deja de pensar tanto y llévame a una cita."

"Y ¿por qué yo soy la que te tiene que llevar a ti a una cita? ¿Por qué no me puedes llevar tu a mi en una cita?" Ella dice que con el ceño fruncido.

"Porque..." Pongo un pequeño beso en la nariz. "... Soy una dama." Ella abre la boca a mí durante unos segundos en shock.

"¿Qu-que-que-que-... yo también!" Pongo los ojos .

"Bueno alguien tiene que ser el hombre en esta relación..." le digo mientras giro un mechón de su pelo en mi dedo.

"Es-no! Las dos somos chicas! Eso es un poco el punto de ser gay, ¿sabes?"

"Ugh. Bien, Vega. Voy a ser el hombre." Yo digo en un tono aburrido como yo empujo fuera de ella y me dirijo a la lugar en que dejé mis cosas. "Yo sólo estaba tratando de ser amable e intentar permitir vivir uno de tus sueños largos de tiempo."

"Oh, Dios mío..."

"Vamos, nena." Digo en voz varonil profunda mientras camino hacia atrás hacia la puerta que conduce afuera. "Te voy a llevar a cenar, voy a ofrecerte vino y si eres una niña buena, que incluso te voy a presentar al Capitán Crunch aquí." digo con un movimiento a mi entrepierna mientras le mando un guiño sugerente. Se da la vuelta mientras se vuelve tres tonos más oscuros y se cubre la cara con las manos con un gemido.

"Tengo una idea." Ella dice de repente, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué pasaría si ambas nos llevamos a una cita entre sí al mismo tiempo?!" La miro con confusión mientras me ponía la chaqueta.

"¿Cómo demonios iba a funcionar eso?"

"Bueno, podríamos trabajar juntas, ¿Sabes? Vamos a pásar por la tienda y voy a recoger algo de comida especial que puedo poner juntos, y tu eliges un lugar romántico y agradable que quieres que vayamos ¡Es perfecto! cincuenta cincuenta!" Ella celebra y aplaude con entusiasmo. Me río y niego con la cabeza, pero no me opongo.

Nos colamos por la parte trasera y vamos hacia mi coche sin ser vista por cualquier persona ya que la mayoría de la gente está en clases de todos modos. Nos detenemos en un supermercado y Vega insiste en que me quede en el coche mientras ella recibe los suministros de alimentos de modo que pueda ser sorprendida. Así que mientras ella va y compra Dios sabe qué, me siento en el coche y atormentaba mi cerebro pensando en lugares "románticos" que podríamos ir. Ella regresa con tres bolsas llenas de comestibles a los pocos minutos y abofetea mis manos cuando trato de echar un vistazo. Le doy una mirada gélida a la que ella solo sonríe y alegremente pregunta a dónde vamos. Una idea me viene a la cabeza y le digo que va a tener que esperar y ver, ya que también es una sorpresa. Ella me saca la lengua a mí y me sorprende al no pedir más preguntas.

Hacemos una breve parada por mi casa, ya que sé que no hay nadie en este momento, por lo que he agarrado algunas cosas mías. Vuelvo con una bolsa grande, que ella pone los ojos con curiosidad pero una vez más me molesta porque ella no indaga sobre lo que hay dentro. Una vez que nos acercamos a nuestro destino, tiene que cerrar los ojos hasta que aparque el coche y llevarla fuera.

"Ok, puede abrirlos ahora." Ella chilla de emoción, sólo por su sonrisa cae de inmediato cuando ella toma a la vista delante de ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ella frunce el ceño.

"Una casa." Digo mientras agarro la bolsa de lona, cierro el coche, y empiezo a caminar hacia el edificio.

"¿Estamos entrando en una casa?"

"Esta abandonada."

"¿Estamos entrando en una casa abandonada?"

"Y embrujada."

"¿Estamos entrando en una que?" Oigo las bolsas de plástico en las manos rebotan mientras corre para ponerse al día para mí. "D- dijiste está- "

"¿Embrujada? Sí." Yo camino alrededor de la estructura grande y vieja y me dirijo a la parte de atrás donde yo sé que el pestillo de la puerta está rota y podemos colarnos en el interior.

"¿Embrujada como con los fantasmas y esas cosas? " Ella chilla.

"Bueno, no sé exactamente lo que es, pero a juzgar por los informes de la policía horripilantes de las muertes que se han producido aquí supongo que definitivamente hay algo." Gruño cuando empujo la puerta de madera pesada hasta que cruje abierta. Tori jadea y permanece congelada mientras hago mi camino hacia el interior. "Pues vamos entonces!" Lloro en un gesto para que me siguiera.

"Y-Yo " Me quejo y ruedo mis ojos.

"Tu dijiste que yo podía elegir el lugar para nuestra cita, Vega. Esto es lo elegí. Ahora pongámonos en marcha." Ella vacila un segundo antes de que finalmente suspira y me sigue de cerca detrás de mí.

Todo está oscuro, viejo y polvoriento. Qué se puede esperar de las casas abandonadas, para que parezca una típica casa embrujada. Sombras espeluznantes bailan alrededor mientras cruzamos la sala oscura y nos dirigimos a la escalera. Los suelos de madera crujen debajo de nosotras con cada paso que damos.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué pensaste que me podrías llevar a una casa embrujada en nuestra primera cita sería una buena idea." Ella susurra cuando llegamos a la parte superior de las escaleras.

"Vega, son las once de la mañana!" Me río, mientras me dirigía por el pasillo. "Además" dije con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Estás conmigo , yo me ocuparé de ti." Abro una puerta que conduce a una gran sala vacía y oscura. Después senté las cosas, me dirijo hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación y quito las piezas de madera que están cubriendo las ventanas para permitir que entre más luz.

"Bueno, no creo que ni siquiera tienes la oportunidad contra entidades malignas y-" ella se desvanece como ella tiene en la vista ante ella. "Wow..." Ella da un par de pasos cautelosos hacia la ventana con temor.

La casa se asienta sobre una colina que bordea el Bosque Nacional Angeles, y esta habitación específica tiene la mejor vista en la casa. Doy un paso por detrás de ella y deslizo mis manos alrededor de su cintura, tirando suavemente de vuelta a mí, ya que presiono un pequeño beso en el hombro antes de colocar la barbilla sobre el mismo. Sus manos cubren los míos propios mientras ella descansa su cabeza sobre el lado de la mía. "Ok,, esto está muy bien..." dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres saber algo más genial?" Susurro mientras inclino mi cabeza y empiezo presionando besos sensuales lentos por su cuello. Sus ojos se cerraron y revolotean mientras deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso bajo, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"Sí " Ella respira, mientras su garre en mi mano se hace apretado.

"Que aquel hermoso valle de allá" deslizo mi otra mano debajo de la camisa y se arrastra lentamente por su vientre tenso, sintiendo como su piel se vuelve piel de gallina mientras lo hago. "con todos los hermosos árboles y flores bonitas." muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja lo que la hizo estremecerse. "ahí es donde se encontraron los cuerpos." Susurro antes de ponerme lejos de ella para comenzar a rebuscar en mi bolsa grande.

"Te odio." Ella murmura después de unos segundos con una enorme incredulidad hacia mí.

"Oh, por el contrario." Sonrío sacando un par de mantas de mi bolsa y colocándolas en el centro de la habitación. "A juzgar por el efecto que estaba teniendo en ti hace un par de segundos, yo diría que en realidad estás muy aficionada a mí." Ella se burla y pisotea a donde las bolsas de supermercado están.

Mientras ella trabaja en la comida, constantemente murmurando en voz baja acerca de la cantidad de que tan mala que soy y cómo de repente todo se puso tan caliente y cargado aquí, continúo la creación. Saco mi Pear Pod y puse mi lista de reproducción favorita antes de conectarlo a un amplificador de potencia de la batería pequeña y colocarlos en el suelo. Entonces saco un gran contenedor de sal de mesa, y vierto un poco en el suelo en forma de un gran círculo a nuestro alrededor.

"Um ... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Tori pide al cerrar el círculo y poner la sal en mi bolsa.

"No te preocupes por eso." Murmuro, dejándome caer sobre las mantas. "Sólo asegúrate de mantenerte dentro del círculo en todo momento y te irá bien." Cruzo los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y me inclino hacia atrás. Oigo su grito ahogado y rápidamente agarro su bolso junto a la puerta para ponerla dentro de nuestra barrera de sal. Tengo que morderme la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas.

La verdad es que esta casa no está embrujada ni ha habido nunca ningún cuerpo encontrado en el valle detrás de él. Los únicos informes de la policía que fueron presentados consistían en mala tubería debajo de la cimentación que causó la casa de las inundaciones en 1998, y no ha sido habitada desde entonces. Algunos de legalidad que la mantiene el banco, o cualquier persona para esa materia, de ser capaz de comprar, así que aquí está, totalmente abandonado y descuidado. Me pasó a toparme con él una vez, cuando mi estúpido GPS me envío por el camino equivocado y que sólo parecía tan tentadora y tan misterioso que lo tenía que explorar.

Así que ¿por qué estoy torturando Vega con este conjunto de historia que inventé, llegando al extremo de poner sal a pruebas de brujas en la habitación.

Porque es jodidamente hilarante.

"Ya he terminado con la comida!" exclama con una amplia sonrisa.

"Yay." Digo inexpresiva y me incorporo. Ella frunce el ceño y se deja caer a mi lado y me entrega un plato de ensalada de pasta con verduras y pollo cortado. Mis cejas se disparan por la sorpresa. "¿Cómo sabías que me gusta la ensalada de pasta de pollo?"

"¿Quieres decir? ¿Cómo sé que es tu favorito tipo de ensalada en absoluto?" Ella se jacta mientras se estira hacia arriba y sonríe con aire de suficiencia. "Tu no eres la única que hace su investigación." añade con un guiño.

Nos deslizamos en una conversación cómoda y bromas de costumbre, mientras comemos, aunque me doy cuenta de que ella está constantemente mirando a su alrededor en pánico cada vez que oye un ruido.

Hombre, ella es tan jodidamente linda cuando está asustada... yo creo que por eso me gusta asustarla tanto.

Dios, soy una perra enferma y retorcida ¿no?

"He traído el postre también!" Ella llora emocionada después de dejar su plato vacío. "Pásame esa bolsa por allá por favor."

Alcanzo a tirar de la bolsa de plástico en el mango , pero se rompe algo provocando algunos de los contenidos a derramarse.

"Oooh... Vega." Yo acento juguetonamente mientras recojo una lata de crema batida del suelo. "Estoy de repente muy interesada en saber qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir con 'postre'." Me muerdo el labio seductoramente y le guiño a ella. Sus ojos se abren y su boca se abre como su cara se vuelve de color rojo brillante.

"Oh, Dios mío, no! No lo traje pare eso- He traído fresas!" llora arrebatando la lata de mí.

"Mmmm... aún mejor." Ronroneo mientras saco el contenedor de fruta de la bolsa, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Ella gime y aprieta la cara en las mantas debajo de ella mientras me río colocando la caja pequeña a su lado. "Vamos entonces, estoy esperando." Levanta la cara y me mira con recelo. Me recuesto sobre los codos, abriendo la boca y señalar las fresas con mis ojos. Una lenta sonrisa aparece en su rostro aún sonrojado mientras toma uno de ellos en sus manos. Entonces hago otro movimiento a la lata de crema batida, asegurándome de enviarle otro guiño. Ella pone los ojos pero sigue sonriendo mientras abre el recipiente y con cuidado rocía un poco de bondadosa cremosa batida en la fruta antes de llevarlo cerca de mi boca, pero justo cuando estoy a punto de tomar un bocado lo retira. Levanto la vista hacia ella en la confusión mientras ella levanta una ceja con aire satisfecho y deja caer la fresa en su propia boca dejando sólo la hoja atrapada en sus dedos.

"Oh, _así que así es como es_..." me río empujándome a mí misma mientras ella se ríe. "Está bien." Agarro una de las fresas, retiro la hoja, la tiro hacia arriba en el aire y la atrapo en mi boca. Sonrío y miro con orgullo.

"Impresionante." Ella dice con una sonrisa. "Pero se te olvidó algo."

"¿Qué?" Yo digo con la boca llena.

"Esto." Levanta la botella de crema batida y rocía un poco en mi boca. Pero antes de que pueda reaccionar o decir algo me está empujando a mi espalda y sus labios estan en los míos. Mis ojos revolotean a cerrarse mientras me pierdo en el increíble maldito sabor que son las fresas, crema batida y Tori.

"Bueno, no podemos olvidarlo..." murmuro sin aliento cuando ella rompe el beso. Ella se ríe en voz baja mientras miraba distraída mente mis ojos. "Creo que te has perdido un punto sin embargo."

"¿Ah sí?" pregunta mientras cepilla sus labios con los míos. "¿Dónde?"

"Aquí." Le digo ya que rocío mi cuello, la mandíbula y los labios. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás en una sonora carcajada. Yo sonrío como una idiota mientras yacía allí cubierta de crema pegajosa, completamente hipnotizada por el sonido que emite su garganta.

"Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso..." dice con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se traban con los míos. Y entonces ella está en mi cuello. Lame, chupa, y muerde lentamente sobre cada centímetro de piel que está cubierta de crema batida. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente cuando un gemido escapa de mis labios. Pone su pierna por encima de mi cintura y tira de ella hacia adelante de modo que ahora está a horcajadas de mi. Mis manos encuentran inmediatamente sus caderas para sostenerla en su lugar mientras sus propias manos viajan lentamente por mis costados mientras sus labios continúan su ascenso a la mandíbula.

"Tu totalmente habías planeado esto con la crema batida." Jadeo; la captura de mi aliento cuando sus labios chupan mi punto de pulso.

"Tal vez..." Ella murmura antes de tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Enredo mis manos en su pelo y empiezo un ardiente beso.

"Bueno, no es justo que llegues a tener toda la diversión." Murmuro y voltea a nuestro alrededor de manera que ahora está atrapada debajo de mí. Me acerco a la botella y rocío una amplia cantidad de crema batida en un plato vacío al lado de nosotras. Tomo un poco de ella con mi dedo y procedo a untarlo en toda su cara, haciéndola reír antes de que me incline hacia abajo y comience la limpieza en ella. Me tomo mi tiempo permitiendo que mi boca tenga la libertad de viajar lentamente a través de su piel. Disfrutando de su sabor y de la sensación de su cuerpo mientras se retorcía debajo de mí. Arrastro mis manos hasta sus caderas, y deslizo bajo la camisa, el levantamiento de la prenda mientras mis manos viajan hacia arriba. Ella corta su respiración y sus ojos se abren, mirando fijamente los míos, mientras aumenta rápido su respiración. Mis labios se rizan en una sonrisa pícara cuando llego a una y otra vez más para utilizar mi dedo para aplicar una cantidad generosa de crema batida sobre su estómago expuesto recientemente. Sus ojos se agitan levemente mientras lo arrastro a través de su piel. Una vez que he terminado, me llevo mi dedo a la boca para limpiar el exceso de crema pero ella llega y detiene en el aire mi muñeca; sin romper el contacto visual, ella baja mi mano hasta que esta justo en frente de su cara, donde ella toma mi dedo en su propia boca, envuelve sus labios alrededor de ella y lo chupa limpiándolo.

_Jesús Cristo de mierda. _

Todo mi cuerpo estalla en fuego mientras me zambullo a violar su estómago. Diablos, creo que incluso gruñí un poco.

Ella deja escapar un gemido ahogado mientras presiona su puño en la boca. Mis labios se queman mientras prosigo dando descuidados besos húmedos por toda su piel caliente. Degustando, sintiendo, consumiendo su ombligo. Mis manos se presionan hacia arriba alrededor de la curva de sus pechos haciéndola jadear y gemir más fuerte. Y juro que casi me vengo en ese mismo momento.

Un fuerte golpe y un choque procedente del pasillo nos hace congelarnos.

"Oh, Dios mío ¿qué fue eso?" Tori susurra sin aliento mientras se dispara hacia arriba en una posición sentada.

"No lo sé..." murmuro igualmente sin aliento. Otro ruido la hace saltar y agarrarse firmemente en mí. "Voy a ir a ver." Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

"No, Jade!" Ella susurra tratando de tirar de mí hacia atrás. "No salgas del círculo!"

Si no fuera por la situación actual probablemente me habría reído y caído de culo ante su comentario. Así las cosas, estoy más interesada en saber qué coño está haciendo ese ruido. Tal vez tuve suerte y la casa realmente esta embrujada. Una amplia sonrisa adorna mis labios mientras me dirijo a la puerta abierta sólo para quedarme quieta inmediatamente.

"Oh... es sólo dos viejos tíos sin hogar." digo inexpresiva.

"¿Qué?" Tori llora.

"Uh ... Hola señoritas." Uno de los dos hombres vestidos con ropa sucia atada dice, mientras se quita la gorra de béisbol desgastada de su cabeza. "No les importa y que Carl y yo estemos aquí. Acabamos de pasar a través de nuestras habitaciones. No es verdad ¿Carl?" Él le da un codazo al otro hombre a su lado que mantiene su mirada pegada al suelo y simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la silla de madera rota en el suelo.

"Ustedes dos pervertidos estaban tratando de vernos conseguir algo a través de la pequeña ventana que esta encima de la puerta ¿no es así?" Exijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¡No! No, no, no señorita..." tartamudea el de la gorra de béisbol. "Yo y Carl nunca haríamos eso! ¿No es cierto Carl?" Carl sacude furiosamente la cabeza. "Estábamos regresando a casa desde la iglesia y..."

"Oh guardatelo..." gruño como me vuelvo a la sala a unirme a Tori, cuya cara se pone del color de un tomate de la vergüenza, acomodando nuestras cosas. "Se termino el Show amigo."

"¿Nos ... ¿nos regalaría la comida que le sobra ahí, señorita?" El nervio de este maldito hombre. Pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca para decirle dónde puede meterse su gorra de béisbol sucia, Tori se acerca a ellos y presiona las bolsas de supermercado llenas de la comida en sus brazos.

"Aquí tienes." Ella chilla antes rápidamente haciendo su camino por el pasillo

"¡Oh, gracias , señorita!" Dice el de la gorra de béisbol mientras lágrimas caen rápidamente a través de las cosas. Termino de meter la última manta en mi bolso antes de pasar a los hombres por la puerta

"Lo siento, Carl." Sonrío mientras saco la lata de crema batida de la bolsa que está sosteniendo. "Pero tengo que tomar esto."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Dios mío, todavía no puedo creer que realmente sucedió!" Tori grita entre risas mientras se sube a mi coche.

"Tenemos la peor puta suerte." Murmuro haciendo mi camino hasta la calzada de la entrada de los Vega. Ella se ríe aún más difícil cuando ve mi ceño fruncido.

"Oh Jade, no seas tan aguafiestas!" ella se ríe mientras enlaza su brazo con el mío

"Tengo todo el derecho a ser un aguafiestas " Me quejo.

"Bueno, yo tenía una gran tiempo. Mejor cita nunca." Ella se apoya contra la puerta principal y me tira hacia adelante.

"¿Sí?" Sonrío, inclinando mi cuerpo contra el de ella.

"Sí." Ella susurra antes de morder mi labio.

"¿ A pesar de que llegaron los bloqueadores de polla- para como la millonésima vez?"

"Sabes, sigues diciendo eso cuando ninguna de nosotras tenemos uno de aquellos para ser bloqueado."

"Eso no es lo que he oído..."

"Jade..."

"Tori..."

"Realmente me he divertido." Ella dice mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. "A lo largo de toda la cita."

"Sí, supongo que no era tan malo..." murmuro a lo que golpea mi brazo juguetonamente.

"Hey que todavía estamos para ir a la fiesta de Halloween de Sinjin más tarde esta noche ¿verdad?"

"Oh mierda, se me olvidó." Gruño . "¿Quién carajo hace una fiesta de Halloween en el medio de marzo?"

"Sinjin." Afirma asunto con total naturalidad . " Vamos, Jade! Dijiste que iríamos!"

"Ugh, bien... Pero no estoy un vistiendo disfraz."

" Pero tienes que hacerlo! Es Halloween"

"Ni siquiera has quitado las decoraciones de San Patricio- oh olvídalo. Bien. voy a ver qué diablos se puedo ocurrir."

"Yay!" ella se alegra y me tira para otro beso. "Muy bien, así que estoy llegando con Trina, así que nos vemos allí más tarde ¿Sí?"

"¿Cuál es el punto de ir , si no vamos a ser incluso capaces de estar juntas?" Me quejo. "A medida que caliente, excitante y sexy como todo esto es un secreto, a veces puede ser un verdadero dolor en el culo."

"Lo sé ... " Ella dice acariciando suavemente la cara con los dedos. "No va a ser así por mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta que todo esto de Beck se enfríe un poco ¿Sabes?"

No habíamos visto a Beck desde la noche del lunes cuando nos enfrento en este mismo lugar. André le había dicho Tori al día siguiente que había tomado un concierto que le habían estado ofreciendo por un tiempo en Canadá y que volverían a finales de la semana. No puedo decir que lo culpo por querer un poco de espacio. Estoy realmente muy agradecida porque estoy segura de que las cosas solo hubieran ido de mal en peor si hubiera permanecido alrededor. Ambos necesitábamos calmarnos y dejar que las cosas se enfrían hacia fuera para un poco.

"Yeah. Aún apesta sin embargo."

"Nos las arreglaremos." Ella dice con una sonrisa. "Siempre lo hacemos."

**Tori**

"Entonces, otra vez ¿Qué se supone que son ustedes dos?" Pregunto mientras tomo un sorbo de mi coca.

"Somos el Dr. Evil y Mini-Yo!" Robbie grita señalando frenéticamente entre él y Rex.

"Deja de llamarme así, tonto!" Rex llora. "Ya es bastante malo me hiciste usar esta cosa. Si cierras la boca tal vez podamos conseguir que la gente piense que somos los agentes cool de The Matrix."

"Dudo mucho que ustedes se hacen desprender como 'cool'." Andre se ríe.

"Por lo menos nuestros disfraces son creativos!" Robbie argumenta. "Todo lo que hiciste fue empujar una pelota de baloncesto debajo de tu camiseta para ser el corredor de maratón embarazada que fuiste en la fiesta de pijamas de Sikowitz!"

"Hey, es cómodo ¿Bien?" Andre replica antes de hacer estallar una patata frita en la boca.

"Y parece que Cat finalmente consiguió su deseo de ser un unicornio." Menciono señalando hacia el patio trasero lleno de gente donde ella está actualmente en torno al galope en su traje de unicornio hecho a mano brillante y colorido. "Tengo que dejar en claro. Ella realmente es increíble, con la máquina de coser. Su traje es genial!"

"Pareces haber puesto mucho pensamiento en tu disfraz, Tori." Andre dice sarcásticamente.

"Hey que es más complicado de lo que parece!" Lloro en defensa. "Pantalones cortos de entrenamiento negro, un sostén deportivo azul y estos viejos guantes de UFC que mi papá tenía. Pero lo que hace realmente el traje, es la túnica."

"¿Es porque tiene 'Shelby Marx' escrito en grandes letras en negrita en la parte de atrás?" Robbie le pregunta.

"Sí..." Suspiro. "Sin él acababa de verme como un entrenador personal o algo así. Lo cual apesta porque eso significa que no puedo sacar de la cabeza. Y soy tan ardiente!" Me quejo usando un plato de papel como ventilador a mí misma.

"Eh... ¿No es la verdad?" Rex ríe que acabo rodar mis ojos.

"Whoa ! Echa un vistazo a Jade!" Robbie exclama mientras señala detrás de mí. Sigo su mirada y mi aliento se captura en la garganta.

"¿Está ella- ella es una chica de entrega de Giuseppe Pizza?" Andre pregunta sorprendido.

Ella lleva una gorra desgastada con el logotipo del restaurante en la cabeza, cabello negro fluye libremente por debajo de ella. El uniforme de la camisa parece que le queda un poco grande así que improvisó un poco al hacer un nudo en el frente para hacer el ajuste en la camisa ajustada, que a su vez expone su vientre plano y tonificado. Leggings negros abrazan cada curva de su parte inferior del cuerpo y sus botas negras como marca completan el conjunto.

"Oh, si alguna vez vino a entregar una pizza a mí, me aseguraré de darle una grande propina, jeje, si sabes a lo que me-" Rex nunca llega a terminar la frase, porque lo siguiente que sabe, es que está aterrizando en un gran tazón de salsa de cebollas en una mesa a pocos metros de nosotros.

"Tori!" Robbie llora mientras toma inmediatamente después de él. Afortunadamente Andre está demasiado ocupado comiéndose con los ojos a Jade para darse cuenta de lo que he hecho.

"Esa es una ardiente chica que entrega la pizza.." Murmura Andre.

Ahora, yo no soy violenta con él como lo hice con Rex porque: A) No es tan pequeño como Rex; y B) claramente sólo está diciendo lo obvio. Y no puedo discutir con eso.

Dado que es una ardiente chica que entrega la pizza.

"Hey." Ella saluda con su sonrisa habitual.

"H-Hola ... " Andre y yo tartamudeamos.

"Harris, ¿podrías ir a buscarme una cerveza?" Ella le pide y entrecierran sus ojos en los míos. Cuando no oye una respuesta, sin embargo, ella echa un vistazo al chico a mi lado. "Andre."

"Uh , sí - lo-que- yo – tu...Ireabuscartetucerveza." Murmura rápidamente antes de desaparecer entre la multitud. Ella gira su atención hacia mí y siento como mis rodillas se debilitaban por la forma en que sus ojos barren sobre mí con la misma necesidad y el deseo reflejado en ellos.

"Bueno, si no es la gran, Shelby Marx." Ella murmura.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Pongo en duda, cruzando los brazos y levanto una ceja juguetonamente.

Ella mira hacia abajo a la camisa y palmea el plástico pequeño nombre- etiqueta fijada al mismo.

"Brandon S. al parecer." Ella mira hacia atrás y sonríe con orgullo.

"¿Ese es el nombre del pobre muchacho cuyo uniforme robaste?"

"Yo no robe nada. Él me lo dio de buena gana."

"De alguna manera lo dudo."

"Te lo he dicho, Vega. Cuando Jade West quiere algo, lo consigue." Mis ojos de repente se estrechan mientras algo se me ocurre.

"Espera ... ¿Qué es lo que realmente hiciste para conseguir ese uniforme?"

"Tengo mis métodos."

"Jade..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué. Tuviste. Que. Hacer?"

"Oooh, estoy consiguiendo Shelby lista para golpearme hacia abajo?" Ella me toma el pelo.

"Lo hiciste de nuevo, ¿no es así?"

"No sé lo que estás hablando." Ella dice mientras que la búsqueda de sus uñas de repente se hace mucho más interesante.

"Oh Dios mío, _lo hiciste!_" Siseo.

"Joder, Vega! Sólo son tetas..." Ella susurra mientras mira alrededor de la sala de estar lleno de gente para asegurarse de que nadie nos oye. "Además, yo sólo hice por ti, dado tu pequeño enamoramiento con los chicos de entrega de alimentos."

"No, Jade, no puedes hacer eso! Me gusta..." yo frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Estás haciendo demasiado grande algo como esto, Vega."

"No soy-"

"Hola, Tori." Oigo detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Todd McCurdy, uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela, de pie junto a mí llevaba un traje de gladiador romano.

"Oh, hey Todd." Sonrío.

"Te ves increíble." Él dice con su firma sonrisa que hace que todas las chicas se desmayen a sus pies. "Es asombroso lo mucho que te pareces a la verdadera Shelby Marx." Luego no tan sutilmente me comprueba rastrillando su mirada por todo mi cuerpo.

"Hey Tom." Oigo un chasquido de voz agudo.

"Es Todd." Aclara.

"No me importa." Jade dice inexpresiva. "Sé un buen chico ahora e ir saltar en la piscina para refrescarte."

"Uh... pero yo no quiero entrar en la piscina." Él dice que con la confusión.

"Una vez más, no me importa." Ahí es cuando tengo una idea.

"Hey Todd." le digo con voz dulce. "¿Quieres ver si todo mi cuerpo se asemeja al de Shelby?" Sus ojos se abren mientras él asiente con la cabeza lentamente. "Te voy a mostrar si prometes ir a saltar en la piscina." Susurro con un guiño.

"Vega..." He oído gruñir a Jade.

"Ok!" Todd exclama.

Estoy a punto de abrir mi bata cuando veo humo que salía detrás de él y jadeo cuando veo que viene de la pequeña capa roja que se ha envuelto alrededor de su espalda en llamas.

"Oh Dios mío, estás ardiendo!" Lloro.

"Bueno, tu _eres_ material de primera señorita Marx..." Él ríe.

"No quiero decir que literalmente estás en llamas!" Arruga la frente en confusión cuando se da cuenta de que otras personas están mirando y señalándolo, por lo que mira hacia atrás y ve llama ya la difundiéndose en su capa.

"¿Qué mierda?!" Él trata desesperadamente de quitarlo, pero tiene que envuelve de tal manera que no permita que lo haga sin quemarse.

"La piscina ! Salta en la piscina!" Alguien grita. Sus ojos aterrados encajan en la puerta que conduce al patio trasero antes de que él sale corriendo y se zambulle de cabeza en la piscina.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo Jade mirando en su dirección mientras sostiene su brazo derecho delante de ella mientras señalaba con el pulgar hacia un lado, su sonrisa malvada crece en sus labios mientras gira lentamente la muñeca hacia la izquierda para hacer un pulgar hacia abajo, al igual que los antiguos romanos lo haría para confirmar que el gladiador en cuestión debía ser condenado a muerte. Mis ojos se abren y mi mandíbula cae cuando me doy cuenta de que ella era la responsable de Todd.

"Tu-" Antes de que pueda terminar ella me está tirando a través de la multitud de personas, que están demasiado ocupados viendo el espectáculo en el patio y la escalera. Se apresuró a empujarme a la primera puerta a la intemperie pasillo oscuro y me tira en el interior, el cierre y el bloqueo viene después. Se vuelve hacia mí entonces, ceño duro en su cara mientras ella se me acerca lentamente.

"Podrías haberle hecho mucho daño al muchacho, Vega." Ella dice con voz cansada.

"¿Yo?" Lloro. "Tú eres la loca piromana que puso su capa en llamas!"

"¿Y por qué tuve que hacer eso?" Ella exige mientras viene a estar justo en frente de mí. "Oh, tal vez era porque estabas dejando deliberadamente que te follara con los ojos justo en frente de mí."

"Oh, así que tu si puedes mostrar tus tetas para obtener lo que quieras, pero no está bien para mí, para mostrar mi cuerpo a un tipo para conseguir que haga algo que yo pido?"

"Eso es correcto."

"Ugh! Tu eres insufrible!" Siseo entre dientes.

"Y tu eres intolerable!" Ella gruñe.

"Tu eres una pirómana excesivamente celosa, psicópata!"

"¿Ah sí? Tu molesta quejica coqueta!"

_"Ganster!"_

_"Coqueta!" _

Jade es absolutamente lívida. Sus orificios nasales se abren con cada subida y bajada de su pecho, sus ojos verdes penetrantes los míos propios en la oscuridad mientras sus labios gruesos rizada en los bordes como en voz baja gruñe.

"Dios, eres tan malditamente caliente cuando estás celosa..." susurro con voz ronca antes de que pueda detenerme. Sus ojos brillan encapuchados, pues sigue mirándome.

"Y tú eres jodidamente sexy para tu propio maldito bien..." murmura ella.

Yo más o menos la agarro por el cuello de su camisa y tiro de ella hacia a mí, chocando mi boca en la de ella, ahogando el grito que sale de sus labios cuando la beso desesperadamente. Sus manos se deslizan bajo el manto para agarrarse de mi cintura, me quema la piel cuando hace contacto. Aflojo el férreo control sobre la tela de su camisa y arrastro mis manos sobre la redondez de sus pechos, sacando un gemido profundo tanto de nuestras gargantas cuando yo los siento y los aprietos suavemente.

"Mierda." Jadea antes de unir furiosamente su boca a mi cuello, arrastrando sus uñas por mi espalda.

Me estoy quemando. Todo mi cuerpo está temblando bajo su toque, la sensación de sus labios en mi piel, sus dedos en mi espalda , su cuerpo sobre el mío. Toda mi tiembla con cada movimiento de mis labios, con cada sensación que mis manos perciben como mi cuerpo se mueve contra la de ella. La inmensa necesidad que siento por ella hace que mis rodillas se debilitan y explota mi estómago. No me hagas hablar sobre el estado de los pulmones y el corazón, porque estoy segura de que el trabajo arduo que los estoy obligando a hacer no puede ser bueno para mi salud.

Empiezo a dirigirnos a nosotras caminando hacia delante hasta que la espalda de Jade golpea el lado de un gran armario de madera. Busco a tientas el dobladillo de su camisa hasta que soy capaz de tirar de ella sobre su cabeza y lo tiro al suelo. Mis manos no pierden el tiempo en la exploración de la piel recién expuesta al comenzar presionando mojados, besos ardientes sobre su hombro, la clavícula y la mandíbula; Jade retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer en mi contra.

De repente, mis trasero choca contra la superficie de madera cuando Jade invierte nuestras posiciones, rasgando la túnica de mis hombros. Su ojos se cierran cuando mis manos se enredan en su pelo. Sus propias manos presionándose contra mi estómago antes de ascender lentamente, mientras su boca chupa, lame y muerde mi cuello. Mis ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando siento sus dedos trazando el borde de mi sujetador deportivo y luego deslizándose tentativamente debajo.

Jadeo cuando sus palmas completamente están en mis pechos desnudos mientras ella gime en mi cuello mientras sus pulgares pincelan sobre mis pezones endurecidos. El palpito entre mis piernas se vuelve casi insoportable, pues ella sigue moviendo las manos y los labios en mi contra; Dejé que mis manos se deslizaran hacia abajo hasta que yo soy capaz de captar su trasero para presionarla fuertemente contra mí, buscando alguna forma de alivio con el contacto.

Como si leyera mi mente, ella trae una de sus manos hacia abajo a mi muslo izquierdo, enganchando su mano detrás de él para tirar de él hacia arriba y envolverlo alrededor de su cintura. La captura, me queda bien a su alrededor y lo utiliza para tirar de ella con fuerza dentro de mí, por lo que la parte superior del muslo se presiona con firmeza a donde yo la necesito más.

"Oh, Dios mío..." Yo gimo mientras ella empieza moviéndose contra mí. Tomo una de mis manos para tirar de su rostro hasta el mío por lo que nuestros ojos pueden encontrarse. Dificultad para respirar sopla acaloradamente contra nuestros rostros mientras miramos con nostalgia la una a la otra. Sus ojos son de color oscuro con la lujuria, la necesidad y el deseo. Pero por debajo de todo, la que quema con tanta fuerza como la pasión que lo alimenta, es algo que me deja completamente sin aliento.

"Te amo." Ella susurra. "Dios, te amo."

Y luego sus labios se mueven con ardor en los míos de nuevo. Ella se aprieta en mi propio muslo, ya que ambas avanzamos desesperadamente contra la otra.

La presión construye y reconstruye hasta que tiene más remedio que rasgar mis labios de los suyos y jadear en busca de aire. Ella siente mi cara con la mano y presiona su frente con la mía, sus ojos agitándose rápidamente entre los míos como me siento en aumento cada vez más en un estado de euforia completa en la que estoy completamente consumido por ella.

Jade

Jade , Jade , Jade, Jade-

_"Jade." _Lloro como la acumulada tensión sexual que se había reunido un día tras otro, finalmente estalla en una onda increíble de placer, reverberando a través de todo mi ser. Jade se tensa contra mí, cerrando los ojos apretados mientras ella deja escapar un gemido roto bajo cuando se produce tan sólo un segundo después.

Su cuerpo, débil y agotado, se desploma contra el mío, nuestra dificultad para respirar, el único sonido en el cuarto oscuro.

Yo débilmente llevo mi mano para acariciar su rostro, ya que se apoya en el rincón entre el cuello y mis hombros.

"Joder..." ella jadea.

"Sí ..." Estoy de acuerdo con una risa sin aliento. Ella cansadamente trae su cara hasta encontrarse con la mía, sus ojos verdes buscando los míos propios para ver cómo me siento acerca de lo que acaba de suceder. Sonrío con pereza antes de inclinarme hacia adelante y capturar sus labios en un lento y tierno beso que estoy segura que le cuenta todo.

"Yo también te amo." Murmuro cuando nos separamos. Una amplia sonrisa se forma en sus labios antes de que ella me besa de nuevo.

Una vez que nos componemos nosotras mismas hacemos cuidadosamente nuestra manera de salir de la habitación y nos dirigimos abajo, aliviadas de que nadie parece haber notado nuestra ausencia o esta prestando a nosotras mucha atención mientras nos dirigimos a reunirse con los demás.

"Oh hey!" Siento un escalofrío por mi espalda como yo me congelo en el lugar. "Es Jade y Tori!" Tanto Jade y yo damos la vuelta para ver un muy borracho Beck mirando saludándonos desde la esquina de la sala, donde un grupo de chicos están jugando cerveza pong. Él comienza a tropezar hacia nosotras y siento a Jade tensarse a mi lado. "Hey Chicos!" Él grita mientras que agita sus brazos alrededor para captar la atención de todos. "¡Hey! ¡Chicos!" Mi corazón empieza a martillar en mi pecho mientras veo a la gente comienzan a girarse alrededor y nos mira con confusión.

"Beck, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Jade sisea. Y puedo escuchar el temblor en su voz.

"Ustedes todos saben de mi chica, quiero decir, ex-novia Jade West ¿No?" Dice en voz alta completamente ignorando su pregunta. "Y todos ustedes saben de mi buena amiga Tori Vega aquí ¿No?" Toda la sala está en silencio ahora, como las personas nos miran con curiosidad. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Andre mirando por encima de nosotros en la confusión mientras que Cat se da miradas con Robbie cambiando de la una a la otra. "Bueno, como todos ustedes saben, me deshice recientemente de la encantadora señorita West." Él se ríe y toma otro trago de su cerveza.

"Beck." Murmuro. "No me hagas esto. Estás borracho."

"Lo que la mayoría de ustedes no saben, sin embargo, es por que..." Sus ojos vidriosos se fijan en mí como su sonrisa se desvanece. "Ahí es donde mi buena amiga, Tori entra en juego."

"Beck, ¿Qué estás haciendo hombre?" Andre intenta tomar la cerveza de su mano y llevársela, pero Beck lo empuja más o menos atrás, provocando que la gente alrededor de la habitación jadee y murmure entre ellos.

"Diles, Tori." Él asiente. "Diles por qué Jade ya no es mía!"

"Ya basta." Digo con los dientes apretados.

"Ok entonces tu diles, Jade." Él sonríe volviéndose hacia ella. "Dile a todos cómo tiempo han estado follan-"

La habitación entera estalla en exclamaciones y murmullos como mi puño se conecta con su mandíbula, enviándolo al suelo. Andre se precipita hacia él y luego me mira con sorpresa.

Mi respiración está saliendo en ráfagas irregulares como yo acuno mi mano golpeada por el dolor. Siento como todo el mundo está conmocionado y sus ojos en mí, y cuando me vuelvo, veo a Cat sosteniendo su mano en frente de su boca abierta mientras sus grandes ojos miran boquiabierta a mí.

"Tori." Pero estoy corriendo rápidamente por toda la casa llena de gente y por la puerta antes de que Andre pueda decir otra palabra.

Yo sólo logro bajar dos cuadras antes de que alguien me agarra la muñeca y me da vuelta, abrazando mi cuerpo tembloroso en un férreo control.

Siento una cálida mano en mi mejilla suavemente inclina mi cara.

Y es sólo hasta que veo esos hermosos ojos verdes tan llenos de amor y comprensión que me permito mis lágrimas caigan.

* * *

><p>Se que deben de odiar a Beck pero hay que intentar comprender su dolor, aunque también esa no es una buena forma de manejar las cosas.<p>

Se que iba a actualizar ayer, pero al parecer el documento se borro y tuve que volver hacerlo, así que aquí esta disculpen la tardanza.

Gracias por los Reviews, los follows y los favoritos, ustedes, chicos y chicas hacen mi semana.

**También quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo moral mostrado y por preocuparse por mi y mi familia, gracias chicos, chicas ustedes son increíbles.**

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**mica:** _el padre de Tori es increíble, aquí supongo que quieres quemar con leña verde a Beck por lo que le hizo a las chicas, pero hay que aguantarlo tantito.

_**A:**_ Yo igual me inclino por el paraíso lesbico Joriano. Debes de odiarlo en estos momentos al maldito, pero es necesario, solo está dolido.

_**lizzie gza:** _Quiero darte las gracias por el bonito comentario de animo que me sirvió mucho en esos momentos. Que bien que te guste la historia, aquí hubo más drama pero también algo de acción Jori por favor no odies a Beck (mucho) un saludo, cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo.

_** .10 aka georgette:**_ Si no tener Internet da asco lo lamento por ti. Yo deje de ser mala con mis hermanos hace como seis meses, pero hay veces en que tengo "una recaída" Dime quien no le tendría miedo a que el padre de tu novio/a sea policía o que tenga un arma, eso asustaría a cualquiera. Bueno aquí la continuación.

**_arandiagrande_**: Yo igual me siento mal por Beck, aquí lo deberías de odiar bueno no, pero en este capítulo se volvió un desgraciado. No diré spoiler pero el siguiente capítulo sin duda alguna va a ser muy revelador. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**_GreenApple86: _**Como puedo agradecerte por dedicarme el primer capítulo de la historia que estás traduciendo (por cierto buena elección de fic) tu igual me agradas en serio :D Aquí la continuación del fic que no abandonare, nos leemos luego, cuídate.

**_J A fredo:_** He estado mejor, pero gracias por preguntar, Probablemente quieras linchar a Beck por lo que hizo en este capítulo, así que saca la ficha y haz cola para ver que numero te toco XD el señor Vega lo tomó bien e incluso te diré que se llevara bien con Jade en un futuro. Bueno aquí la continuación. Nos leemos :D

_**Mart:**_ Yo se qué este fic está increíble, lo leí todo en una noche-madrugada y no lo pensé tanto y pedí el permiso para traducirlo, hay muy buenas historia Jori en Ingles pero casi nadie se anima a traducir. Uno de mis favoritos es Paper Planes & Fireflies tal vez cuando acabe está historia y tenga adelantada la otra pediré permiso haber si me lo dan y la traduciré. Nos leemos.

**_ValGR:_** No odies a Beck :s el solo está herido, pero ciertamente esa no son maneras de manejar las cosas. aquí la continuación. Nos leemos (espero)

**_Andrés12T:_** Pasé por una situación familiar muy fea que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo y eso me sacudió al punto de entrar en un ataque de crisis, pero gracias a dios las cosas están un poco mejor. Espero seguirte leyendo y que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**_Dejen Review_**


	18. Después de la fiesta Explicaciones

**Victorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco solo la estoy traduciendo con el permiso del autor wikster.**

**_Este capítulo esta dedicado a mica. Felicidades por ser el Review 100 te haría galletas pero soy pésima haciendo postres._**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

"Tori, cariño ..." Apenas estamos caminando por la puerta principal cuando la señora Vega se apresura a nosotras y envuelve a Tori en un fuerte abrazo. "Trina llamó y nos dijo lo que pasó y que no podía encontrarte después y acabo tan preocupada y..."

"Estoy bien mamá." Tori sonríe suavemente. "Yo no podía llamarte porque dejé mi teléfono y el bolso en el coche de Trina pero," se gira y hace movimientos hacia mí. "Jade se aseguró de que llegara a casa con seguridad." La Sra. Vega finalmente vuelve su atención lejos de su hija para mí. Mis labios se tuercen en una sonrisa torcida y le envío un pequeño Hola.

"Oh Jade..." Respira mientras ella me tira en un abrazo de hueso triturado. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando me siento torpemente devolviéndolo, puedo ver a Vega y a su padre con la mirada cuando los veo riendo desde encima de su hombro. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien niñas? ¿Quieren un poco de chocolate caliente? ¿Qué dijo Beck? ¿Te duele la muñeca? ¿Estás..."

"Mamá, respira por favor!" Tori se ríe.

_Bueno, ya veo de dónde saca ese maldito balbuceo incesante de ella._

"Ven aquí cariño" dice el Sr. Vega guiando a su esposa a la sala de estar. "Siéntate, cálmate, y deja que las niñas nos digan lo que pasó mientras yo prepararé algún buen chocolate caliente ¿bien?" Ella asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el sofá con un suspiro, torneando y palmeando el lugar junto a ella para que lo tomemos. Tori se sienta junto a su madre y yo a su lado, luchando contra el impulso de tomar su mano y tirar de ella hacia mí dado que los ojos de su madre todavía se encuentran en nuestra dirección.

Ambos padres de Tori saben de nosotras ahora, y ella afirma que aprueban completamente nuestra relación, aun respetando nuestra decisión de mantenerla privada de todos, incluyendo de la mayor Vega, hasta que ambas, Tori y yo estemos listas. Pero tan impresionante y de apoyo como son, no quiero empujar los límites y salir con una falta de respeto o hacer que se sientan incómodos con demasiada Acción, ¿sabes? Así que pongo mis manos en mi regazo y vuelvo mi atención a las dos mujeres Vega en frente de mí.

"Bueno básicamente, Beck estaba actuando como un idiota total y absoluto y la señorita Shelby Marx aquí dio a todos una manifestación de cerca y personal sobre cómo dejar correctamente a alguien inconsciente con un solo golpe." Declaro con una sonrisa de orgullo, mientras empujo a Tori juguetonamente con mi pierna.

"¿Con un solo golpe?" El Sr. Vega exclama desde la cocina.

"Ella asegura que tiene un gancho de izquierda media." Sonrío.

"¿Tu lo golpeaste con tu mano izquierda?" Él grita aún más emocionado.

"Ustedes hacen que parezca que lo que hice fue una buena cosa." Tori murmura mientras ella corre un dedo sobre sus nudillos y hace muecas. Suavemente tomo su mano en la mía y con mucho cuidado le quito el guante sin dedos que lleva puesto lo que la hizo sisear de dolor.

"Oh, Dios mío, mi amor!" La madre de Tori jadea cuando ve los moretones púrpuras oscuras en su piel. "Eso se ve muy mal, tal vez deberíamos ir al hospital y..."

"No, mamá, no creo que se haya roto." Tori interviene rápido mientras flexiona sus dedos en mi mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir de dolor. "Ellos sólo duelen mucho, pero puedo moverlos. ¿Tal vez sólo un poco de hielo?"

"Camino por delante de ti, campeón!" El Sr. Vega regresa de la cocina con una bandeja de madera con cuatro tazas y una bolsa de hielo sobre el mismo, sostiene la bandeja hacia fuera delante de mí y me pasa una taza con un líquido más oscuro que el resto. "Pareces del tipo que consume café." Él dice con un guiño. Sonrío y siento que me sonrojaba, ¿por qué? Ni puta idea. Sucede a menudo cuando estoy en estrecha proximidad con cualquiera de las Vegas. Bueno, excepto por Trina, ella solo hace que mi cara se sonroje de rabia asesina.

Tomo mi taza de café y le doy en la mano una taza de chocolate caliente a Tori. Pongo mi taza en la mesa y agarro la bolsa de hielo de la bandeja que trajo el Sr. Vega mientras va a reunirse con su esposa en el otro lado del sofá. Me quito el suéter delgado que estoy usando y envuelvo la bolsa de hielo en él antes de presionar con cuidado hacia su mano lesionada para no lastimarla con el frío en contacto directo. Corro suavemente mis dedos sobre su piel magullada, y antes de que yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, acerco su mano a mi cara y presiono un suave beso en sus nudillos.

Me congelo y mis ojos se abren de golpe cuando me acuerdo de dónde y con quién estoy actualmente sentada.

La Sra. Vega tiene una mano sobre su pecho mientras ella me mira con una sonrisa demasiado dulce y el Sr. Vega, simplemente sonríe y asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras toma la mano de su esposa en la suya. Cuando mis ojos finalmente se cambian a Tori, noto el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas mientras ella me da una sonrisa de adoración, sus ojos mirándome de una manera que me hace sentir que ella realmente quiere saltar a mis huesos en estos momentos.

Yo torpemente aclaro la garganta y lentamente pongo su mano sobre mi regazo para seguir masajeandola, segura de que mi cara está brillando desde el rubor actualmente alcanzándola.

_Malditos Vegas. _

"¿Así que ustedes quieren hablar sobre lo que pasó esta noche?" Doy las gracias al Sr. Vega internamente por finalmente tomar la atención lejos de mí.

Tori deja escapar un largo suspiro mientras ella se inclina contra el sofá y descansa su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Él prácticamente nos delato delante de todos en la fiesta." Ella murmura mientras sus ojos comienzan a hacer agua.

"No lo hizo!" Su madre jadea.

"Bueno, en realidad no le llega a decir que..." me corté en al correr suavemente mis dedos por el cabello de Vega. "El puño de Tori algo le impedía, pero quiero decir, lo que él hizo decir totalmente podría implicar."

"Él lo hizo sonar como Jade era una tramposa sin corazón y yo algún tipo de fulana que estaba acostándome con su novia a sus espalda!" Tori llora mientras las lágrimas comienzan caer una vez más. "Ni siquiera el hecho de que, básicamente, nos expuso delante de todos, quiero decir, no estábamos planeando en alojar el secreto para siempre, pero ..." Ella se desvanece y se acerca más a mí. "Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacernos quedar como tal basura en frente de nuestros amigos cuando sabe-sabe que no es cierto! Eso nosotras nunca haríamos eso ... "

"Oh, cariño," la señora Vega se acerca y coloca una mano sobre el muslo de Tori. "Estoy segura de que sus amigos saben también. Saben que ustedes chicas no son así."

"No mamá, tu no viste la expresión de Andre." Tori murmura rotundamente. "O la forma en que Cat me miró como si ella-como si ella ni siquiera supiera quién era yo..." Aprieto mis manos y tiro de ella más cerca de mí, mi pecho adolorido por el mero sonido de su voz.

Mi problema no es tanto con lo que la gente va a pensar, porque honestamente no pude dar dos mierdas sobre cuál es su opinión de mí. Pero Tori no es así. Quiero decir, ella no es uno de esos aspirantes desesperados por la atención que mueren de ser del agrado de todo el mundo y está secretamente odiada por todos, pero a ella realmente le importa lo que sus amigos más cercanos piensan de ella. Y te puedo decir que el pensamiento de que la gente que realmente se preocupa por verla de una manera negativa la lastima. Especialmente cuando se sabe la razón detrás de esto es una mierda.

Ese es mi problema. Ese es mi mayor problema con toda esta puta mierda de situación. El hecho de que yo no puedo creer que Beck fue capaz de tirar ese pequeño truco. Yo no creo que ni siquiera esta herido más. No. Él parece haber tomado sobre sí mismo para librarme de cualquier sentimiento de culpa, o simpatía y comprensión que tenía hacia él con la cantidad de idiota que ha sido.

Y ahora, viendo a Tori así como esta, hace las cosas mucho peor. Me hace estar mucho más cabreada.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo mierda se atreve?

El sonido del timbre me despierta de mis pensamientos.

"Tal vez Trina olvidó sus llaves de la casa otra vez." El Sr. Vega dice mientras se levanta para abrir la puerta.

"No son más que la nueve." Tori dice, frunciendo las cejas como ella sigue a su padre con la mirada. "Dudo que dejó la fiesta temprano para volver a casa y-" ella se calla y la siento ponerse rígida en mis rápidamente la cabeza para ver lo que la llevó a reaccionar de esa manera y siento mi cuerpo tensarse cuando veo Andre, todavía en su traje maratón menos la parte embarazada, de pie en la puerta con una mano en la nuca nerviosamente como él mira en nuestra dirección. El Sr. Vega ve inquisitivamente a Tori antes de volver a Andre que toma un pequeño paso tentativo hacia adelante.

"Hey ..." Murmura. "Yo solo ... ustedes no estaban respondiendo sus teléfonos celulares y yo, bueno, yo sólo quería comprobar para que ustedes y ... ya sabes, asegurarme de que las niñas estaban bien después de lo s-sucedido ..." Él se frota las manos con torpeza antes de volver a mirar a los padres de Tori y luego de nuevo a nosotras.

Tori permanece congelada en su lugar, los ojos muy abiertos como un ciervo despistado por los faros. La única señal de que me asegura que sigue viva es la forma en que puedo sentir su respiración acelerada por segundo en mi contra. Le doy un suave apretón con la esperanza de calmarla y evitar que tenga un ataque de ansiedad por completo soplado o algo así antes de que ella pasa a Andre y le da un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Se aclara la garganta y empieza a hacer su camino en el interior. Tanto Tori y yo nos pusimos un poco algo de distancia entre nosotras tan pronto como él viene alrededor del sofá y se sienta en el otro lado.

"Vamos a estar arriba si ustedes necesitan algo ¿bien?" La Sra. Vega dice mientras nos da una suave sonrisa antes de subir con su esposo, quien también asiente tranquilizador.

"¿Cómo está tu mano?" Andre pregunta después de un par de compases de silencio incómodo.

"Oh, está ..." Tori ríe nerviosamente mientras ella levanta la mano y se la examina. "... Púrpura y blando."

"Por supuesto que no golpea como una muchacha, eso es seguro." Él dice con una pequeña sonrisa a la que ella se encoge de hombros, con los ojos fijos en su puño.

"Beck ¿cómo-cómo esta?" Ella murmura en voz baja. Dios, sé que ella está jodidamente preocupada por él.

"Él está bien. Era un lío borracho y su mandíbula estaba empezando a hincharse cuando lo dejé, pero aparte de eso, va a estar bien."

"Eso es bueno."

Hay un largo silencio de nuevo y Tori inicia a juguetear nerviosamente con la bolsa de hielo en su mano. Me acerco tan sutilmente como puedo y corro suavemente la parte posterior de mis dedos sobre la longitud de su mano en un intento de calmarla. Ella baja la vista hacia la mano rápidamente y luego a mí, con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Nuestras miradas se bloquean durante unos segundos antes de que ella respira profundamente y se vuelve a Andre que nos observa con curiosidad.

"Escucha, Andre." Ella comienza. "¿Lo qué pasó con Beck-"

"Tori, no he venido aquí para exigir explicaciones ni nada." Andre corta agitando su mano con desdén. "Te dije que sólo quería asegurarme de que las niñas estaban bien."

"Pero yo necesito explicar!" ella llora. "Necesito que entiendas que ... que lo que decía no era cierto. Al menos no en la forma en que lo hizo parecer."

"Tori"

"No, Andre, por favor." Ella salta del sofá y comienza a pasearse delante de la televisión. "¿Lo qué dijo Beck era..."

Ella es interrumpida por otra llamada a la puerta.

"Lo tengo." Me salgo rápidamente y me dirijo a la entrada, gracias por una excusa para alejarme de esta conversación incómoda que tengo la sensación va a empezar incluso a ser más torpe. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, Tori tiene razón, le debemos algún tipo de explicación. Él es nuestro "amigo" después de todo ... Bueno, la mayoría de ella, pero lo que sea. El punto es que todos somos parte de un mismo pequeño grupo y supongo que esto un poco no afectará a todos de alguna manera. Sea como fuere, yo odio este tipo de 'conversaciones' de mierda ... me hace incómoda como la mierda y me hace actuar toda rara y hacer comentarios inapropiados. Así que espero que ella no espere que contribuya mucho a esta pequeña conversación entera, eso es el fuerte de ella.

Abro la puerta sólo para ser envuelto inmediatamente en un fuerte abrazo que golpea el aire fuera de mí.

"Jadey!" Instintivamente me agarro al pequeño cuerpo de Cat mientras entierra su cabeza en mi pecho y aprieta su agarre.

"Jesús, Cat!" Yo suspiro mientras trato de hacer palanca para alejarla. Robbie, que está de pie detrás de ella, se apresura a ayudarme. "¿Cómo eres tan jodidamente fuerte?" Le pregunto una vez que ella esta por fin fuera de mi. Porque en serio, ella es de cinco pies de alto y pesa cerca de noventa libras!

"Yo-yo estaba tan preocupada por ti!" Ella llora través de estornudos antes de cumplir a Tori, quien la miraba con nerviosismo. "Oh, Tori!" Y ahora la tiene en un abrazo mortal.

"Oye, Cat ..." Tori logra gruñir. Veo una pequeña sonrisa de alivio aparecer en su cara mientras ella descansa su cabeza en la parte superior de la de Cat.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Esta tu mano está bien? Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que pasó! Todo es tan..."

"Relájate, Little Red." Andre dice mientras la retira suavemente de Tori y la guía hacia el sofá. "Toma un poco de chocolate." Coge un poco de M&M de un pequeño plato en la mesa de café y se los entrega a ella.

"Hey, chicas." Robbie finalmente habla desde detrás del sofá, enviándonos un pequeño Hola. Tori le da una leve sonrisa y yo una rápida inclinación de cabeza. "Tu mano se ve muy golpeado allí, Toro." Él dice en voz baja mientras se está sentado en el respaldo del sofá.

"Es ... no es tan malo. Sólo duele un poco, pero que debería estar bien." Ella suspira mientras mira a la gente delante de ella, que están dando todos sus cálidas sonrisas. Su mirada y luego parpadea a donde estoy actualmente apoyada en la puerta principal observándola. La comisura de su boca muestra una semi-sonrisa mientras me mira antes de girar de nuevo a ellos. "Escuchen chicos, por lo que pasó con Beck-"

"No te preocupes, Tori." Robbie interrumpe con un movimiento de cabeza. "Beck estaba borracho y sin sentido del habla."

"Sí, pero-"

"Ni siquiera puedo creer que él diría lo que dijo." Cat jadea cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos. "¿Por qué sería tan malo y decir esa la mentira sobre tu y Jade?"

"Bueno, no era del todo..."

"Tu no tienes que preocuparte acerca de nosotros en creer lo que dijo acerca de ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo?" Andre le asegura. "No sé por qué iba a decir algo así, quiero decir, sí que estaba borracho y todo pero, realmente dudo que alguien iba a creer que tu tenías algo que ver con él y Jade de separarse en..." se aclara la la garganta. "En la forma en que ... Insinuó. Quiero decir, ni siquiera realmente debio decir lo que quería decir, claro así que quién sabe lo que la gente va a pensar!"

"Pero-"

"Sí, totalmente no tienen que preocuparse por eso." Robbie dice con una sonrisa seguro.

"Yo-Yo realmente no-"

"Todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos ni siquiera se gustan la una a la otra como amigas!" Cat añade. "Y si alguien trata de decir lo contrario, Tori le acaba de darle un puñetazo en la cara! Jeje."

Tori se vuelve hacia mí con una mirada desesperada en sus ojos, rogándome por ayudar a conseguir que estos idiotas se callen lo suficiente para que le explique. Pongo los ojos mientras me empujo a mí misma fuera de la puerta y me dirijo hacia ella.

"Hey". Yo lo llamo, tratando de llamar su atención, ya que siguen hablando y diciendo sobre lo ridículo que es para nosotras que estemos preocupados. "¡Hey!" Nada. "Hey Con un Carajo!" le grito mientras lanzo un puñado de M&M a ellos. Todos ellos dejan de ladrar y se vuelven a mí. "Cállense y déjenla hablar." Ordeno y cumplen de inmediato, sus grandes ojos volviéndose hacia Tori que frunce el ceño cuando ve todos los caramelos de colores esparcidos.

"Um ... Gracias, Jade." Ella murmura a lo que simplemente le hago un movimiento con mis manos para que ella continúe. "Los muchachos me-" ella deja escapar un profundo suspiro y se pasa su mano buena por la cara. "Mira ... Lo que pasó esta noche con Beck no era sólo porque estaba borracho. Bueno, quiero decir, sí en gran parte fue porque estaba borracho, pero-lo que quiero decir es que, él-él tenía sus razones ... para ... decir lo que dijo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Cat pide, su cara se arrugó por la confusión.

"Bueno," Vega empieza jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos, incapaces de encontrar la mirada de nadie. "Él podría haber ... tu sabes, tenía un punto."

"No lo entiendo ..." balbucea Robbie, mirando rápidamente entre Tori y yo.

"Tori, sé que te gusta meterte en los problemas y esas cosas de otras personas, pero no hay manera de que Beck te puede culpar porque Jade y el rompieron." Andre argumenta. "No importa qué travesuras locas hiciste esta vez."

"No, no-eso no es lo que quiero decir es que- ugh - No puedo hacer esto ..." murmura y se vuelve hacia mí de nuevo. "¿Jade?"

"Cristo, Vega ..." Me quejo.

"¿Por favor?" Ella aboga, tirando de mi brazo con desesperación.

"Maldita sea." Suspiro mientras cansinamente arranco mi mirada de los tres pares de ojos que nos miran con curiosidad. Dirijo una mano por el pelo y me vuelvo a ellos de nuevo. "Realmente deje a Beck por Tori." Yo balbuceo rápidamente antes de volverme hacia ella. "Ves lo fácil que era." Empiezo a caminar lejos sólo para ser tirada inmediatamente de nuevo por la tela de mi camisa hasta que estoy de pie junto a ella otra vez. Me enfado y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras torpemente examino mis uñas.

"¿Que, quieres decir-Quieres decir que dejaste a Beck por Tori o ... o por culpa de Tori?" Balbucea Robbie.

"¿Qué diablos es la diferencia?" Me burlo.

"Bueno, por culpa de Tori podría implicar que lo has dejado como resultado de algo que Tori hizo." Andre explica.

"Considerando que, si lo has dejado por Tori ..." Robbie continúa.

"Significaría que has dejado de estar con el ... para estar con ella ..." Andre concluye.

Pongo los ojos por billonésima vez que a mí una vez más recordé por qué es a veces mucho más fácil no tiene amigos.

"Yo sé lo que dije." digo inexpresiva. Andre traga saliva, Robbie chirría, Vega se ahoga y Cat deja escapar un bajo y alargado '¿Queeee?'.

"Oh mi Dios, tú dejaste a Beck por Tori!" ella grita de realización después de unos buenos dos minutos de silencio.

"Treinta puntos para Gryffindor." Murmuro sarcásticamente.

"Pero, pero ..." ella chisporrotea sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Así que ... así que Beck estaba diciendo la verdad?" Robbie jadea.

"¡No! Bueno, sí ... pero no. Quiero decir, yo lo deje por ella, pero no es como él lo hacía parecer! Y-Yo no era ... no no hemos acostado-así no todavía de todos modos."

"Jade"

"¿Qué? Nosotras no lo hemos hecho!" Yo grito como Tori entierra su cara roja en sus manos. "Quiero decir, que hemos hecho cosas, pero-"

"Oh, Dios mío ..." Ella gime.

"-Pero nunca deliberadamente a espaldas de Beck ... No soy una tramposa! Y-Yo rompi con él tan pronto como me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella!"

Todo el mundo se congela y me mira en estado de shock, mis ojos se abrieron cuando me doy cuenta de todo lo que acabo de decir. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir sobre extraño e inapropiado?

"¿Es-estás enamorada de ella?" Cat jadea trayendo una mano a su pecho mientras la cara de Andre se ablanda y la boca de Robbie se abre a mí en shock.

"Yo ..." Miro a Tori y veo que, aunque todavía está sonrojada como loca, sus ojos me están mirando con tal adoración y amor reflejado en ellos que todo mi cuerpo se inundó de repente por un calor inexplicable. "Sí ..." Suspiro sintiendo una sonrisa crecer en mis labios mientras me pierdo en esos hermosos orbes marrones. "Yo realmente ... profundamente ... Estoy."

"¿Y tu Tori estás también?"

"¿Absolutamente loca por ella? Sí". Ella susurra rápidamente, los ojos nunca a la deriva lejos de los míos. "Pero lo que dice Jade es cierto", añade antes de volver a ellos una vez más. "Y-Yo se que todo esto se ve mal, pero ... nunca, nunca quisimos herir a Beck."

"Traté de hablar con él." Continúo. "Traté de explicarle las cosas ... que-que yo no tenía intención de hacerle daño! Eso lo amo! Porque yo sí. Siempre lo hare, no ... no es como creo que lo hice. Y traté de decirle ¡Pero no nos escuchó, él no me iba a creer ... Pero te juro que no quería hacerle daño! Nosotras no queríamos."

"Jade." Andre levanta su mano para detenerme. "Lo sé." Él sonríe con gusto.

"¿Qué?" Pongo en duda.

"Tu y yo no somos los más cercano de los amigos," dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero yo te conozco. Y conozco a Tori. Ahora, tan raro como toda esta situación es, creo que puedo hablar por todos nosotros cuando digo que no hay duda en mi mente que lo que dices es cierto. Tan grande actriz que yo sé que eres, no hay manera de que puedes fingir ese brillo de amor en tus ojos ... ", dice con una sonrisa burlona.

"Mis ojos no... no tienen ningún brillo de mierda ..." murmuro sintiendo la sangre en mi cara mientras yo miro hacia otro lado.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Cat chilla. "Veo el brillo también! Jeje!"

"Quiero verte"

"¡No!" Rompo enviando a Robbie sentándose de nuevo en el sofá con un grito.

"Con toda seriedad, sin embargo," Andre dice mientras sus risas se apagan. "Quiero que ustedes sepan que no tiene absolutamente nada porque sentirse mal. Por mucho que me encanta Beck y lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos, no tenía derecho a comportarse como lo hizo esta noche. Haber hecho lo que hizo. Sé que él está haciendo daño y todo, pero eso no es excusa para haberlas tratado de esa manera. No sólo a las dos le falto el respeto, pero se comporto como un completo idiota." Mis ojos se ajustan con asombro. Similar a Vega, Andre nunca ha sido aficionado a lenguaje soez. "Se lo merecía cada pedacito de ese golpe que le diste, Tori." Él sonríe.

"Yo no soy de los que apoyan la violencia física," Robbie especta. "Pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Andre sobre esto. Y chicas quiero que sepan que estoy dispuesto a ponerme de pie y luchar por su honor, si es necesario. Ya sea contra Beck, o todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Hollywood Arts."

"Vaya, gracias, Robbie". Tori se ríe, y Robbie simplemente asiente con la cabeza galantemente.

"Siempre pensé que ustedes dos tenían hots una para la otra ..." Cat se ríe mientras agarra trozos de chocolate a partir de entre los cojines y se los lleva a la boca.

"No lo hiciste." Me burlo.

"Ella en realidad lo hizo!" Robbie exclama asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente. "Ella siempre decía cómo se puede simplemente cortar la tensión sexual entre ambos con un spork!"

_¿Que mierda? _

"¿Un spork?" Pregunta Vega con una ceja arqueada.

"No importa que." Andre interviene rápidamente. "¿Cómo fue esto incluso sucede?" Hace un gesto salvajemente entre nosotras. "Quiero decir, sé que dicen que hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, pero me resulta difícil de creer que ambas de repente despertaron un día y decidieron saltar por encima de dicha línea"

"No, no ... no fue así en absoluto." Tori se ríe mientras que agarra mi mano y tira de mí para sentarse en el sillón vacío frente a ellos. "En realidad", ella sonríe como ella se acurruca contra mí. "Todo comenzó en Yerba."

"¿Yerba?" Todos ellos preguntan al unísono.

Y así, la siguiente hora y media se gasta contándoles la historia de cómo el aparentemente la imposible amistad entre Tori Vega y Jade West llegó a ser. Ellos escucharon con gran atención mientras ella animadamente describió la forma en que sucedió y cómo poco a poco se convirtió en algo completamente distinto que ninguna de nosotras vio venir ... pero ahora que no podíamos dejar de vernos a nosotras mismas. Por supuesto, ella no entró en el más mínimo detalle. Tuve que pellizcarle a ella ligeramente varias veces cuando ella estaba revelando demasiado y corría el riesgo de arruinar la reputación que había formado por mí. Pero al ver esa sonrisa tonta mientras hablaba de nosotras hizo a mí, no querer darle una sola mierda.

"Aww! Eso es tan romántico!" Cat chilla cuando la historia ha terminado.

"Ugh, asqueroso." Me quejo y presiono mi cara en el pelo de Tori, que está sentada frente a mí en el sofá con la espalda apretada contra mi frente.

"Oh basta." Ella castiga como ella se inclina la cabeza hacia atrás en mi hombro para poder verme. "Tu eres una de las mayores personas romántica que conozco." Ella levanta su mano para acunar mi cara y me tira en un beso rápido, que yo, por supuesto, profundizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Aprieto mis manos alrededor de su cintura y tiro de ella más atrás en mí como mis labios se mueven ávida mente contra la de ella; sentirme completamente perdida, ya que sucede tan a menudo, en la sensación de su cuerpo en mi contra.

"En una ocasión, mi hermano estaba viendo una película que comenzó igual a esto." Tori y yo nos separamos rápidamente entre sí como el sonido de la voz de Cat nos despierta de nuestro pequeño trance. Miro hacia arriba y veo sonriendo inocentemente a nosotros mientras Andre y Robbie nos miran fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, dejan caer sus mandíbulas y tiran cojines estratégicamente colocadas en sus regazos. Pongo los ojos y niego con la cabeza mientras que una Tori sonrojada salta del sofá y se mueve a la cocina.

"Uh, ¿alguien quiere algo de beber? ¿Comer? Tenemos galletas! Y creo que pizza. Es un poco viejo, pero estoy seguro de que aún así es buena. Trina tenía un trozo del otro día y..."

"No, no ..." Andre se ríe torpemente de pie. "Se está haciendo tarde y creo que nos vamos a ir."

"Oh, está bien." Ella sonríe y junta las manos como ella les dirige a la puerta.

"Estoy muy feliz por ustedes niñas." Andre dice antes de salir afuera. "Sé que todo esto de Beck es un idiota por momento, y tal vez las cosas en la escuela será raro por un tiempo, pero, quiero que sepan que ambos pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa." Él sonríe con gusto. "Y quiero decir cualquier cosa. Cualquier persona que ustedes dos les de algún problema, me la señalan a mí."

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso." Robbie se ríe a sus espaldas. "Todo el mundo ya está aterrorizado de Jade y después de esta noche la gente probablemente piense dos veces antes de jugar con Toro!"

"Gracias, supongo ..." Tori se ríe. "No tienes idea de lo aliviada que estoy de que ustedes finalmente saben y estan bien con ... bueno con nosotras."

"Estoy feliz de que ustedes son feliz!" Cat chilla y tira a nosotras dos en un fuerte abrazo. Estoy a punto de empezar a contar en voz alta para que me suelte cuando Tori me envía una mirada de advertencia. Dejé escapar un suspiro alargado y con poco entusiasmo devuelvo el abrazo.

"Wow, nunca pensé que vería el día en que iba a ver a Jade West ser azotada!" Robbie hacía un ruido de azote con su boca. Me siento hervir la sangre y estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre él cuando siento una mano en mi muñeca.

"Muy bien, buenas noches!" Tori dice en voz más rápido que todos, pero empuja a Robbie por la puerta. Pero antes de que se vaya tomo una M&M de la palma de Cat y lo tiro en dirección a él, golpeándolo directamente en el frente.

"La próxima vez, son mis tijeras." Le advierto. Él deja escapar un chillido antes de desaparecer por la esquina, Andre y Cat riendo mientras siguen tras él.

"Tenemos amigos increíbles." Tori suspira felizmente mientras se inclina contra la puerta una vez que se cierra.

"Eh, están bien." Digo con desdén antes de dejarme caer de nuevo en el sofá y alcanzar el control de la televisión.

"Sé que tu los amas." Ella se burla y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras tira de la fina bata con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo. "Hey, voy a ir a poner un poco de ropa reales."

"Aww ..." Yo levanto la cabeza por detrás del respaldo del sofá para mirarla. "Me gustas como semi-desnuda Shelby Marx, que está buena."

"Bueno, semi-desnuda Tori tiene frío."

"Puedo darle calor ..." Ofrezco moviendo las cejas.

"O podría simplemente poner algo de ropa, agarrar una manta, subir el calentador y sentarse con las manos donde pueda verlas." El Sr. Vega sugiere desde la parte superior de las escaleras donde nos observa con una ceja levantada y las manos en las caderas. Siento que la sangre en mi cara mientras Tori parece entenderlo todo precipitarse por su cuenta. Ella chilla algún tipo de respuesta ininteligible antes de precipitarse rápidamente por las escaleras y desaparecer por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

_Maldita sea, Vega. Maldición me dejo aquí a solas con su padre dueño de una pistola._

"Así que Jade ..." él dice con voz cansada mientras desciende lentamente por las escaleras.

Trago y le lanzo una sonrisa torcida que estoy segura lo hace parecer como si hubiera comido mala comida tailandesa.

"¿Tu amas a mi hija?"

"Sí, señor".

"¿Respetas a mi hija?"

"Por supuesto, señor."

"Y tienes la intención de hacerlo con ella ¿verdad?"

Casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva y muero allí mismo, en medio de la sala de Vega.

"Uh ... lo siento, ¿qué?" Tartamudeo mientras mis ojos son del triple de tamaño.

"¿Tienes la intención de hacer lo correcto por ella?" Él repite mientras arruga las cejas con una ligera confusión, ahora de pie justo en frente de mí por el sofá; y casi me golpeo a mi misma por haber escuchado algo tan terriblemente diferente.

Dios, Jade, maldita audiencia selectiva.

"¡Sí! Sí, sí, por supuesto que no! Y-Yo la amo mucho, señor. Yo nunca en un millón de años pensaría intencionalmente en hacerle daño de alguna manera o-"

"Jesús, niña, relájate!" me despeina el cabello juguetonamente mientras estalla en risas. "Sólo me estoy metiendo contigo!" Él continúa riendo como él se acerca a la cocina mientras yo me siento allí con mi pelo todo estropeado, y mis ojos lo siguen a él. "Para alguien que Tori solía tener tan mortal miedo, eres extremadamente fácil de intimidar ..." Él rie.

"Yo-yo ..."

"Y deja de llamarme señor. Es David en todo caso." Apunta a mí, mientras que agarra una bolsa de uvas de la nevera. "¿Quieres ver algo super-duper cool?" Él dice que mientras que despluma a varios de ellos a partir del tallo y dándome una sonrisa pícara que de repente se pone serio. "Pero no se puede decir a Holly porque ella odia cuando juego con mi comida." Asiento con la cabeza sin decir nada, todavía tratando de entender qué coño le pasa a este hombre. "Ok, ok, aquí vamos." Él salta en su lugar un par de veces, bombeandose a sí mismo y luego se levanta y se queda absolutamente inmóvil. Levantando la mano con las uvas, comienza agitando uno por uno a una velocidad asombrosa en el aire. Una vez que todas estan en el aire se coloca rápidamente a sí mismo debajo donde él procede a atraparlas a todas en su boca. Con erupción mejillas con orgullo se vuelve hacia mí y toma una arco.

"Oh, Dios mío, eres un idiota más grande que ella..." murmuro mientras yo lo miro atónito. Aprieta su mano contra su boca del estallido para tratar de mantener a sí mismo de la regurgitación de la uva a través de su risa.

"Eso es lo que ellos se refieren como el 'Viejo Encanto Vega'." Él dice que una vez que se recompone, y no puedo evitar sonreír y poner los ojos en el hombre.

"Oh papá, por favor, dime que no le mostraste tu uva hélice truco." Me doy vuelta y veo a Vega bajando las escaleras con pantalones de yoga negro, un suéter de color rosa suelto y los lentes de ella que la hacen lucir tan malditamente, maldita, _sexy_. Me muerdo el labio inferior para no delatarme a mí misma de hacer cualquier tipo de ruido que podría dar a conocer mis pensamientos.

Jesús, cuándo comencé a actuar como una puta adolescente con la hormona impulsada

"Aw, vamos, Torbear! Es un buen truco ..." Hace pucheros. Y si a mi me gustaran los hombres latinos de mayor edad, me atrevo a decir que es tan lindo como el que su hija hace. Ella simplemente sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa y viene y se deja caer en el sofá junto a mí. "Niñas bien, voy a estar en el garaje ... Ustedes dos ser buena, ¿me oyes?" Advierte con un guiño antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

"Lo siento mucho por él, él es-ow!" Vega pide a gritos cuando le pellizco el muslo.

"Eso fue por dejarme a solas con él." Le reclamo. "Y esto." Tomo su cara con sorpresa en mis manos y dejé que mis ojos rastrillen en ella cada característica hermosa antes de tirar de ella hacia adelante y chocar mis labios a los suyos en un beso abrasador. "Es por tener 20/50 visión." Susurro sutilmente, mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de alejarme.

"Mmm ..." Ella tararea con los ojos todavía cerrados, mientras trata de recuperarse de la oleada de pasión que acabamos de romper la regla, pero no me podía ayudar. Me río y picoteo sus labios una vez más antes de volver mi atención a la televisión. "Así que, supongo que te gustan las gafas." ella se burla mientras lentamente camina dos dedos por mi brazo, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral involuntariamente. "¿O es que realmente sólo encontraste emocionante la información aleatoria que obtuviste de mi historial clínica?" Ella me mueve el pelo a un lado y poco a poco comienza presionando besos calientes a través de mi cuello y el hombro, haciendo que mis ojos a revolotear cerrándose como dejé que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás en el reposa cabezas.

"Mierda ..." respiro mientras sigue acariciando mi piel con sus labios. "Tu padre-" trago cuando siento sus dedos dibujando patrones sobre mi vientre al descubierto. "Él esta... él esta justo"

"No aquí." Ella susurra en mi oído antes de pellizcar, lo que a su vez provoca un gemido vergonzoso, o gemir, o ... algo de mierda sale de mi boca.

"Jesús, Vega! ¿Qué clase de mierda de gafas mágicas seductora-bestia liberadora son?" Jadeo. Se ríe y presiona un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de acomodarse a mi lado y giro la cabeza para mirar la televisión. "Oh, por supuesto, déjame toda caliente y mojada un segundo sólo para dejarme estancada al siguiente ..." gruño, mientras que pongo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para acercarla.

"Mi papá está en la otra habitación." Ella responde con sencillez.

_"Ohh ... de repente estamos dolorosamente consciente de dónde está papá." _

"Vamos, Jade!" dice mientras aplasta mi brazo juguetonamente mientras se gira para mirarme de nuevo. "¿No estás contenta de sólo estar en paz el rato conmigo?"

"Meh ..." Me encojo de hombros. Ella hace un suspiro exagerado y atiza mi estómago.

"Mentirosa, mentirosa, pantalones ardiendo!" Ella se burla.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa de que mis pantalones están en ese estado actual?" Sonrío cuando veo su cara a su vez de color rojo. "Eso es lo que pensé, Pequeña Miss Pristina, qué no debería de comenzar las cosas que no puedes terminar."

Vemos la televisión por un tiempo, nuestra bromas constante al igual del ruido del programa. Y Dios, que verdaderamente amo sólo estar con ella, no importa lo que estamos haciendo. No hay palabras para explicar lo jodidamente feliz que me hace. Es ocasiones como éstas cuando deseo cada vez que sólo podría congelarnos y podríamos quedarnos así con ella para siempre.

"Huye conmigo." Ella dice de repente después de unos minutos de ver la televisión en silencio. Me aparto de la pantalla y la veo mirándome en sueños,estudiándome como si quisiera grabar mi todas mis características en su mente.

"¿Qué?"

"Huye conmigo." Ella repite, con una pequeña sonrisa que crece en sus labios. "Vamos a ... vamos. Cualquier lugar. Juntas. Tú y yo."

"Ok." Digo con una sonrisa. "¿A dónde vamos?" Me recuesto y pongo mi brazo en el reposacabezas del sofá, así que puedo usar mis dedos para cepillar suavemente un mechón de pelo de su cara.

"Podríamos ir a cualquier parte, Jade. Cualquier lugar en todo el mundo y yo estaría feliz, porque yo estoy contigo." Ella se acerca y toma mi mano libre en su propia cuenta. Y como increíblemente cursi y ridículo como lo que dijo es, la expresión de sus ojos me dice que lo dice en serio. Ella realmente lo quiere y hace que mi corazón deje de latir.

"¿Ah sí?" Sonrío, ahora trazando sus pómulos con los dedos. "¿Y si yo te llevé al desierto de Arizona?"

"Yo estaría feliz porque sería tan caliente que probablemente usarías muy poca ropa." Ella susurra antes de reír en voz baja.

"Pervertida." Me río mientras dejaba mi dedo continúe acariciando su piel suave. "¿Y si ... ¿y si yo te llevé a los barrios pobres de Brasil?"

"Me gustaría ser feliz porque nos tendríamos que tener que abrazar toda la noche para mantener el calor, ya que sólo tendríamos una pequeña manta que habríamos robamos a uno de los ricos imbéciles de Río."

"Tú realmente has pensado bien lo que veo." Me río, desplazando la mano que se encuentra actualmente en la de ella para que nuestros dedos pueden entrelazarse.

"¿Así que va a huir conmigo entonces?" ella pide pasando su pulgar sobre mis nudillos.

"Claro, Vega." Susurro mientras me inclino para besarla suavemente. "Voy a ir a cualquier parte contigo." Me río con la sonrisa de tonta que me da y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Realmente podríamos, ¿sabes?" murmura después de un momento. "Huir". Giro la cabeza y miro con curiosidad. Ella sigue mirando a la pantalla antes de girar lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

"Hablas en serio." Digo, más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Sí". Ella sonríe suavemente y me aprieta la mano.

"¿Qué?-Pero ¿por qué?" Lloro sentada con la espalda recta.

"Oh, vamos, Jade ..." Ella gime. "Sólo porque tu decides no hablar de ello no quiere decir que no pienso en ello cada momento de mi día!" Mi corazón se detiene y tire de mi mano lejos de su alcance.

"No-"

"No, Jade." Ella afirma con firmeza, agarrando mi mano de nuevo. "Deja de empujarlo a la basura. Dejar de fingir que no está sucediendo."

"Vega, yo no quiero hablar."

"Bueno vamos."

Suspiro y me paso los dedos cansada por el cabello.

"Y también que estábamos pasando un buen tiempo ..." murmuro.

"Eso es exactamente por lo qué lo traigo hasta ahora, Jade." Ella dice en voz baja, mientras que conectar dos dedos debajo de mi barbilla para darle la cara a la de ella. "Se supone que tienes que mudarte a Chicago en menos de tres semanas." Cierro los ojos y trato de ignorar la forma en que sus voz se quiebra. "Y ... no puedo,. Jade y-yo no puede tener eso. Me duele físicamente incluso pensar que estarás tan lejos. De no poder verte, tocarte, besarte, a sólo ... simplemente estar contigo sentada en mi sofá viendo la televisión." Ella acaricia mi la cara con la mano y presiona su frente con la mía. "No te puedo perder, Jade. Simplemente no puedo. Así que no lo haré."

"¿Así que quieres huir?" Me burlo. "¿Dejarías todo y todos los que amas atrás, sólo por mí?"

"Ellos entienden."

"No ellos no, Tori! Y no me gustaría no pensar en hacer eso a ellos ... a-a ti!"

"Entonces, ¿Entonces que, Jade?" Ella llora, empujando lejos de mí y levantándose del sofá. "¿Qué, pues? ¿Solo te acabas de ir? ¿Tu acabas de irte y ya está? Me quedo aquí felizmente con mi familia y amigos y hablar contigo por teléfono o enloqueciendo por medio de correos electrónicos?"

"Tori"

"¡No!" Ella gruñe. "¡No, yo no voy a ser feliz! Voy a ser miserable!"

"¿Crees que yo no lo seré?" Voy a quejarme, sintiendo mis ojos empiezan a arder. "¿Crees que no me mata pensar en estar lejos de ti? Cada puto día, Tori! Cada maldito día pienso en ello. Tan duro como intento no lo olvido. Es la única cosa que pienso que no seas tú." Me desplomo sobre el sofá con cansancio. "Es por eso que yo no saco el tema cuando estamos juntas. Porque yo no quiero echar a perder los últimos días que..."

"No, no ... No digas eso." Ella aboga como ella viene y se arrodilla frente a mí agarrando mi camisa desesperadamente. "No te-No te atrevas a decirlo."

"Tori, he repasado todas mis opciones." Me quejo. "No puedo huir, ¿qué pasa con la escuela? ¿Dónde viviría?"

"Aquí. Con nosotros."

"¿Crees que mis padres lo permitirían? Habrían acusado a su familia de un secuestro o algo así y todavía me llevarían. No podría hacerle eso a ustedes. No puedo ir a ningún otro lugar y seguir yendo a la escuela, o verte, porque ahí es donde se verían por mí primero. Ellos no estarán de acuerdo ... ya que soy parte de su pequeña puta "imagen de la familia de negocios 'y no pueden permitirse perderme, independientemente de lo que quiero. "

"Bueno, no me importa un carajo." Ella gruñe y no puedo evitar sonreír débilmente en la forma en que enuncia la última palabra. "Yo no te voy a dejar ir, Jade. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no voy a perderte."

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, eh?" Me río con poco entusiasmo mientras paro a levantarse y que se siente en el sofá y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella. "Hace sólo tres meses teníamos a propósito que poner distancia entre nosotras sólo para no estar cerca una de la otra y ahora ... y ahora no podemos soportar la idea de estar separadas."

"El amor hace que tu hagas algo completamente loco." murmura.

"Bueno, tú dijiste que estabas loca por mí ..."

"Quise decir que debo estar loca para amarte como yo lo hago."

"Es lo mismo."

"No. .. Un significa que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, que Te Amo sin restricciones, mientras que el otro quiere decir que debo estar seriamente demente para considerar siquiera enamorarme de alguien como tú."

"¿Así que crees que soy bonita y demente?"

"... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión a partir de lo que dije?"

"Bien, bien. Voy a dejar que me beses."

"¿Estamos aún teniendo la misma conversación?"

"Realmente no me importa, sólo quiero que me beses."

"Soy más que una gran besadora, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, yo no he tenido _el placer_ de ver tus otros talentos en acción ..." Yo sonrío.

"Camine directamente a una broma ¿no?" ella gime.

"Claro que sí. Ahora besame."

"Di por favor."

"No."

"No hay beso a continuación."

"Tengo otras formas de persuadirte."

"¿Oh sí? ¿Como?"

"¿Alguna vez te he presentado a Lucy y Ethel?"

"Hey chicas!" La Sra. Vega aparece de repente en la parte superior de las escaleras. "No importa, yo sólo vine a buscar un poco de refrigerio por la noche."

"Oh mierda, ¿qué hora es?" Exclamo saltando del sofá y compruebo mi teléfono. "Es pasada la una de mañana ya! Lo siento, señora Vega, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, voy a estar en mi camino." Agarro rápidamente mis llaves y mi suéter.

"Oh cariño, yo no estaba tratando de echarte! En serio estaba llegando por un bocadillo!" dice ella rápidamente. "Nos vamos a dormir tarde aquí de todos modos y..."

"Gracias Sra. V. pero realmente deberían ponerme en marcha." Digo con una sonrisa.

"Aww ..." Tori pone mala cara.

"Oh dejar de lloriquear y acompáñame a salir." Chasqueo juguetonamente.

"Muy bien, querida, si insiste." La señora Vega se acerca a mí y me envuelve en un cálido abrazo, que devuelvo menos torpemente en este momento. "Conducir bien" Asiento con la cabeza. "Y estamos aquí, si alguna vez necesitas algo."

"Gracias señora Vega." Sonrío.

"Por favor, llámame Holly, Jade. Sra. Vega me hace sentir toda vieja y aburrida." añade con un guiño antes de hacer su camino a la cocina.

"Voy a estar de vuelta, mamá!" Tori llama antes de salir. "Tu realmente no tienes que irte, Jade." Ella dice que tan pronto como se cierra la puerta.

"Lo sé, pero ... bueno, yo no quiero parecer arrogante por estar aquí demasiado o hasta demasiado tarde ¿sabes? No quiero que tus padres se cansen de mí o algo así."

"Creo que es lindo lo difícil que estás tratando de impresionar a ellos." Ella dice con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no te hagas ilusiones, Vega. Ya te había dicho que no quiero meterme con el lado malo de tu papá y acabar de recibir un disparo o golpeada con una porra de policía."

"Si, si lo que tu digas ..." ella se ríe.

"Muy bien, así que estoy voy a sacar mi beso de buenas noches ahora o seguiré jugando duro para llegar?" Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y el apoyo en la pared.

"No hasta que lo pides bien." Ella imita mi postura y se apoya contra la pared frente a mí en el pasillo estrecho.

"con un jodido por favor con una maldita cereza en la parte superior." Digo inexpresivo.

"Lo suficientemente cerca." Ella sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior antes de caminar lentamente hacia adelante. Ella se detiene justo en frente de mí, coloca sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros, y trae a su rostro apenas dos centímetros de la mía. Me apoyo en ella, pero rápidamente se aleja. "Nuh-uh. Dijiste que querías que te bese." murmura presionándome de nuevo en la pared con la mano buena. Ella se inclina lentamente, con los ojos parpadeando entre los míos y mi boca, deteniéndose lo suficiente para cepillar los labios, pero tan pronto como hago cualquier tipo de movimiento que se aleja y me empuja lejos. A continuación, elige para evitar la boca por completo y en su lugar presiona pequeños besos por mi mandíbula y el cuello.

"Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez: tu eres la mayor puta tomadura de pelo en el planeta, ¿lo sabías?" Me quejo un poco sin aliento cuando siento sus labios fantasma a través de mi cuello. "Comenzando siempre mierda que no puedes terminar."

"¿Quién dice que no estoy pensando en terminar?" murmura al oído. Mis ojos se abren de golpe. "Hay un cambio de ropa en la parte superior de la cesta en el baño." Ella susurra mientras me pellizca el lóbulo de la oreja. "Las toallas están en el estante al lado de la ducha." Ella chupa mi mandíbula. "Quiero que huelas como Jade, no Brandon S. y pizza." Ella besa a la esquina de mi boca. "Voy a estar allí en veinte minutos." Y luego sus labios finalmente chocan con los míos con tanta pasión que temo que yo podría quemarme en llamas en ese mismo momento. Pero justo cuando me estoy perdido en el beso, ella se aparta. "No queremos salir adelante de nosotros mismos ahora, ¿verdad?" ella sonríe antes de que ella comienza a caminar hacia atrás hacia la puerta principal. "Cuidado con el escalón en su camino hacia arriba." Y luego se fue, dejándome un lío caliente completamente sin aliento.

Las gafas ... Tiene que ser esas malditas gafas ...

* * *

><p>Bueno tuvieron la conversación con sus amigos, y ellos fueron increíbles! Recordemos que Lucy y Ethel así es como Jade llama a sus pechos.<p>

Dejenme saber que les pareció el capítulo.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**kugga:**_ Aquí el capítulo espero y te guste, no tienes nada que agradecer lo hago con gusto.

_**Mart:**_ Yo igual espero que me den permiso. Ya leí ese fic, aunque está incompleto me gusta es bueno, pero el autor tarda mucho en actualizar, a mi igual me gusta superman el y Iron-man son mis super-héroes favoritos.

_**Lizzie gza:**_ Aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, tocaste un punto importante a tratar en los capítulos que vienen. Tu igual cuando necesites desahogarte de cualquier cosa, persona o situación no dudes en enviar un MP.

_**GreenApple86:** _Mis hermanos igual lo son todo para mi, el siguiente capítulo te gustara ;D encuentro hilarante las burlas de Jade hacia Tori son geniales, "mandarina en gajos" tenía un buen de tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase, me recordaste mi infancia, y si Tori defendió el honor de Jade como la buena novia que es, bueno te dejo, nos leemos.

**_arandiagrande_**: Tori defendiendo el honor de su novia es lindo y valeroso. Bueno eso de que Beck se arrastre mmm... te dejo con la duda, nos leemos :D

**Fredo** JA: Oh Dios eres Ghost Rider! *se desmaya de la emoción... se acuerda que el suelo donde se dejo caer esta sucio y se levanta sacudiéndose el polvo* Sí Beck es un idiota dolido pero sigue siendo un idiota, aquí el capítulo, espero te guste.

_**ValGR**_: Exacto Beck esta herido pero no es motivo de comportarse como un pelmazo. Gracias por los deseos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**_mica_**: Sí fue un buen golpe, ya que dejo noqueado a Beck. Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Bueno, tengan un buen fin de semana y nos leemos pronto.

_**Dejen Review.**_


	19. Sorpresa Perra: La Revancha

**Vctorious NO me pertenece. La historia tampoco es del autor wikster que me dio permiso para traducirla.**

**Advertencia****: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para personas menores de edad y/o de mente cerrada.**

**Contiene descripciones de sexo entre mujeres si no estás a gusto con esto favor de cerrar la pagina. Evitate un disgusto.**

**Has sido más que advertido/a si aún despues de haber leido todas las advertencias, decidistes leerlo y no te gusto lo que leiste no te puedes quejar de que NO fuiste advertido.**

**Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**A los demás disfruten el lemon. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

"Pues mírate toda sonrisas y mejillas rosadas..." Mi mamá se burla como cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la cocina, donde ella está actualmente preparando unos bocadillos. Mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más y tengo que mirar hacia abajo, sintiendo mi cara sonrojarse imposiblemente aún más caliente. "Ustedes dos son tan lindas juntas." Ella se ríe en voz baja y vuelve su atención a la rebanada de pan en que está untando mostaza. "Todavía no puedo creer que sea la misma chica que a menudo te enviaría a casa llorando de rabia y frustración."

"Sí ..." suspiro, pensando en volver a los días en que incluso la mención de Jade West haría mi cuerpo temblar ; _Bueno, supongo que creo que eso no ha cambiado realmente __con una sonrisa_. "A veces no puedo creerlo tampoco."

"Tiene sentido ¿sabes?" Ella sonríe y levanta una ceja mientras empieza a cortar un tomate. "¿Por qué ella siempre te ha afectado tanto. " Le doy una mirada confusa y asiento para que ella continúe. "¿Por qué siempre has intentado tan duro para que ella te aceptara y por qué siempre te hirió tan mal cuando lo hiciste. _Por qué hizo las cosas que ella hizo a ti. Por qué te ha tratado en la forma en que lo hizo. Ahora todo tiene sentido._"

"¿Qu - qué ? Tu- no puedes pensar posiblemente en que sentimos algo la una a la otra desde entonces." Yo sostengo.

"Bueno, tal vez no le gustabas como lo que sientes ahora." Se encoge de hombros. "Pero siempre ha habido esa... _atracción_. Ese, tirón innegable, si quieres." Ella deja escapar una pequeña risa al ver la sorpresa e incredulidad en mi cara.

"Mamá, me _odiaba_." Exclamo. "Ella me _odiaba _con pasión." Ella simplemente se ríe de nuevo y sigue cortando. "Ella- ella derramó el café sobre mí, fingió que le dio un puñetazo en el ojo y casi me _expulsaron_, me empujó desde un balcón de tres pisos, me dio margaritas arbusto, robó una buena pinta de mi sangre, me arruinó el bailongo y metió un camarón en mi sujetador- _dios sabe como_- y no olvidemos que es la razón por la que soy una chica de dieciséis años de edad, con una _calva_ detrás de la oreja." Lloro mientras levanto el pelo y me apunto para enfatizar mi punto.

"Wow ... eso es _terrible_. " Ella dice con una mueca. "Es realmente sorprendente que ella ha sido capaz de mantener algún amigo en absoluto con la forma en que trata a la gente."

"Oh , pero ves, esa es la cosa!" Me río. "Ella nunca trató a nadie más, mal! No! ... Ella parecía dispuesta sólo en hacer _mi vida_ un infierno, se ahorro lo mejor o debería decir _peor_- burlas, bromas y abusos para mí y sólo a mí." Me acerco y agarro un pedazo de tomate de la tabla de cortar, moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo mientras lo aviento en mi boca. "Para alguien que me odiaba tanto que seguro que centro gran parte de su atención y energía en mí. Entonces otra vez," Me río. "Yo _estaba_ allí como una idiota, siempre regresando por más. Es como si me _gustaba_ ser tratada como una mierda por ella porque esa es la única manera de que pudiera llevarla a ponerme ..." Una estela luminosa de sonrisa se fuga en mi cara. "Prestar atención... a mí..." Miro hacia arriba y veo a mi mamá dándome una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Tiene sentido ahora, ¿no?" Ella dice en voz baja, con un pequeño guiño.

"Pero - yo - que - nunca hubo - " tartamudeo.

"Oh, cariño" dice riendo. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tiene sentido ahora por qué ambas están tan absolutamente enamoradas unas con otras." Coloca los sándwiches en dos platos y los pone sobre el mostrador antes de girar de nuevo a mí. "Tu no caíste enamorada con la Jade que has llegado a conocer estos últimos tres meses, y ella no cayó enamorada con la Tori que ella finalmente decidió dejar entrar después de todo este tiempo." Levanto una ceja y esperó a que continuara. "Tu te enamoraste de la chica cuya amistad luchaste por conseguir durante todos estos años, y ella se enamoró de la chica que nunca renunció a ella." Me sonríe y no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo como sus palabras hacen que el calor que ya fluye dentro de mí me caliente aún más.

"Mira Holly! Los encontré!" Papá irrumpe por la puerta lateral del garaje agitando una bolsa de plástico negra en sus manos. "Te dije que los iba a encontrar esta noche!" Él la agita en su cara como un niño burlándose, a la que ella sólo pone los ojos y abre la bolsa de papas fritas en frente de ella.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Le pido.

"¿Por qué decirte, cuando _te puedo mostrar_." Él responde con aire de suficiencia. "¿Dónde está Jade? Necesito su ayuda con esto." Él le pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

"Jade, ya se fue cariño."

"Awwww!" frunce el ceño. "Hombre, ¿por qué siempre se va tan temprano?" Mamá y yo intercambiamos miradas divertidas antes de volvernos hacia él. "Maldita sea, realmente quería que viera esto." pone mala cara mientras saca dos tubos de plástico de blanco con gris con crestas negras a los lados.

"Lo que en el mundo son-" Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, él presiona un botón pequeño de plástico en ambos tubos y chasquea sus muñecas hacia abajo, haciendo los tubos largos, delgados y de colores de plástico para estallar hacia fuera en forma de espadas. "Oh ... Dios mío." Trato de luchar mi risitas. "¿Son esos ... esos son linternas de tubo, papá?" Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia mí en estado de shock.

"¿_Linternas ... de tubo_?" Dice jadeando. "¿Sabías tu ... acabas de llamar a estos _linternas de tubo_?"

"Um ... ¿sí? Son las cositas de la espada de los soldados utilizados en Star Wars, ¿no?" Él coloca a uno de ellos y procede a golpearse en la frente dramáticamente a sí mismo.

"Oh Dios." Él se queja. "¿Ves? Por eso necesitaba a Jade!"

"Papá, hemos estado saliendo oficialmente por menos de una semana, ¿por qué de repente eres el mejor amigo de Jade y sabes que está en Star Wars?"

"Tori, te olvidas de que _soy policía._ Mi trabajo consiste en observar las cosas importantes como esas." Señala mientras apuñalando al mostrador con las espadas ... cosas ... haciendo que el plástico de color se retraiga en el tubo. "Supongo que tendré que mostrarle la próxima vez." Él resopla, poniendo los tubos en la bolsa y se dirigía a la sala de estar para buscar a través de nuestros muchos dvds.

"¿Están ustedes viendo una película?" Les pido.

"Sí". Mamá suspira. "Tu papá me está haciendo ver Star Wars Episodio IV por sexta vez."

"Te dije que vamos a pasar al quinto episodio tan pronto como puedes citar correctamente esta." Él dice en voz alta desde el sofá.

"Pero _puedo_ citarlo, cariño!" Mamá responde, enviándome un guiño travieso. Se aclara la garganta, frunce el ceño y levanta una mano en el aire. "'¡Larga vida y próspera'!" exclama con voz profunda mientras que hace algunos extraños que forma "v" con los dedos. Oigo que mi padre deja escapar un gemido de frustración que pronto se ahoga cuando él entierra su cara en el sofá.

"Tu sabes, que confundir _Star Wars_ con _Star Trek_ se considera una justificación válida para el divorcio en California." Murmura, mamá simplemente se ríe y da un paso a la sala de estar con los dos bocadillos en la mano.

"Wow ... Ustedes son frikis totales." Me río. "Está bien así, disfrutar de su película! Yo voy a ir por mi viejo camino hacia alla!" Exclamo con un gesto hacia las escaleras.

"¿No quieres quedarte a ver la película con nosotros Torbear?" Papá pregunta mirándome desde el sofá. "Yo voy a perdonar tu percance con los sables de luz y dejar que te quedes el azul."

"Nah ... Eso está bien. Ustedes dos disfrutar de su noche de cine." Saludo con la mano, mientras que poco a poco voy haciendo mi camino por las escaleras. "Estoy un poco cansada de todos modos. Es-Ha sido un día lleno de actividades y todo. Así que sólo quiero ir a ... descansar ... y ya sabes ... el sueño toda la noche y ... cosas." _Si muy bien en cuanto a las clases de actuar Tori_.

"Ok, cariño." Mamá me sopla un pequeño beso. "Aunque, cuidado con la mano! ¿No quieres golpearla por poner demasiada presión sobre ella o algo así, por lo que lamenta su posición."

"¿Mi-mi posición?" Tartamudeo, sintiendo mi cara arder con un rubor.

"Bueno, sí. Tu tiendes a volverte un poco loca en la cama." Ella se ríe.

"Oh Dios ..." murmuro, y estoy segura de que mi cara se pone más roja. "Ok! Yo! Bye! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Les quiero!" Yo llamo a cabo lo más rápido hago mi camino a través de los dos últimos pasos. Y aunque estos dos pasos no eran realmente muy exigente físicamente, me encuentro sin aliento en el momento en que llego a la parte superior. Me congelo y miro por el pasillo oscuro donde puedo ver la puerta de mi habitación, gracias a la tenue luz que entra por las ventanas a través de ella.

Mi pecho se siente como el cuadro de Jumanji como mi corazón late más fuerte, rápido y potente en cuestión. Mi respiración está saliendo a borbotones irregulares cortos y estoy considerando seriamente correr de vuelta a la cocina por una bolsa de papel marrón para mantener a mí misma de la hiperventilación. Pero eso sucede cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy congelada en el lugar; no soy capaz de mover los pies hacia adelante o hacia atrás.

Toda la confianza que tenia por parte de unos pocos minutos atrás parece haber desaparecido por completo, y me dejó de pie por sí sola en el pasillo oscuro, como una completa idiota-casi hiperventilando.

Y es un poco tonto si pienso en ello. Quiero decir, mi madre no quería decir nada por lo que estaba diciendo; ella estaba simplemente me advierte que tener cuidado con la forma en que dormí a no causar más lesiones en la mano. Pero, por supuesto, mi mente interpreta las palabras un significado completamente diferente. Me recordaba de quién exactamente estaba esperando aquí por mí y con qué fin, que estoy ciertas poses como mucho más que una amenaza que por mi forma de dormir.

"Vamos, Tori." Me digo a mí misma en voz baja. "Fue idea tuya! Querías esto! Tu todavía lo quieres!"

Oh Dios, pero, ¿y si lo estropeo? ¿Qué pasa si no soy buena? ¡Oh dios mio! ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

Finalmente me las arreglo para mover un poco a la derecha y agarrar la pared para ayudarme, presionando mi mala mano a mi pecho donde puedo sentir mi corazón va a cien pulsaciones por segundo mientras trato de regular mi respiración caótica.

_Tu y tus estúpidas decisiones impulsivas, Tori. Tu debes saber por ahora no hacer un drama o algo así! _

_Bueno, si después de casi 17 años de hacer el mismo tipo de error una y otra vez que no aprendes, realmente dudo que haya mucha esperanza que lo hagas ahora. _

_Ma-maldita sea. Por supuesto ... Cada vez que estoy a punto de un ataque de nervios o ataque de pánico, puedo estar segura de contar con mi amorosa voz de la razón para venir a salvar el día. _

_Muy bien, limpie el sarcasmo goteando de su boca y dime ¿por qué te estás volviendo loca sobre esto tanto? _

_¿Por qué? Quiero decir, realmente? ¿Por qué crees?! Se supone que tengo que entrar ahí y ... y ... hacer cosas con Jade! N-No puedo ... no creo que estoy lista! _

_No parecías tan vacilante con el idiota de Steven. _

_Sin embargo, fue diferente con él! Sólo quería ver lo que todo el mundo trataba y acabar de una vez. Pero con Jade ... Es más que eso. Una vez que hacemos esto ... todo cambia. _

_Bueno, eso es bueno! ¿Quieres seguir adelante? ¿no? Y tu sabes que Jade te ama, y te encanta ella- _

_Pero Jade tiene mucho más experiencia en esto que yo! _

_Bueno, no realmente. Quiero decir, ella nunca ha estado con una chica antes, por lo que probablemente va a ser tan mala y torpe como tú! _

_Vaya, gracias. _

_Ni lo menciones. Aunque, no sé ... Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez tengas razón; Jade parece el tipo que sería más que un natural en este tipo de cosas, ¿sabes? _

_Oh Dios ... _

_Sí, ¿sabes qué? Tal vez esto no es una buena idea. _

_¿¡Qué!? Se supone que tienes que convencerme de ir allí y ayudarme a conquistar mi miedo! _

_Bueno, te olvidas cariño que sólo somos la misma persona aquí. Esto es sólo la forma psicótica en que tiendes a trabajar a través de sus problemas. Pero está claro que tu realmente, realmente no estas segura sobre esto hasta el punto de que incluso tu subconsciente sugiere no ir a través con ella. _

_¿Así que es eso? ¿Es que no lo haré? ¿Acabo de ir allí y ... y le digo que he cambiado de opinión? _

_Tal vez ella va a ser feliz con sólo caricias o algo así. _

_Oh, por el amor del tofu, qué desastre he hecho ... _

_¿De verdad quieres apresurar las cosas y correr el riesgo de perder todo lo que has trabajado tan duro para lograr? _

_... No, no puedo tener eso. Definitivamente no puedo hacer esto. _

_Ella va a entender, ella tendrá que._

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me empujo contra la pared, por lo que poco a poco hago mi camino hacia la puerta de mi dormitorio. Pongo mi mano temblorosa y sudorosa en el mango de cobre y después de tomar una última respiración profunda en silencio empujo la puerta y entro.

Sería completamente a oscuras si no fuera por la luz de la luna brillando a través de las cortinas abiertas, dando a la habitación un brillo encantador que me recuerda mucho a la noche en la cascada. Mi atención es inmediatamente atraída por el suave repiqueteo de la lluvia que cae en silencio en el techo, añadiendo aún más a la atmósfera extrañamente seductora. Por último, mi ojos se aferran en mi cama, donde veo a Jade casualmente sentada en el borde justo enfrente de mí, mirando algo en su teléfono.

Ella no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Que sinceramente me sorprende ya que mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido y fuerte dentro de mi pecho. Por lo tanto, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para simplemente permitir que mis ojos la vean bien.

Puedo ver su cabello húmedo, naturalmente ondulado en cascada maravillosamente alrededor de su rostro inclinado. Ella lleva una de las mayores camisetas de dormir de la que soy dueña (que todavía resultó un poco demasiado apretado alrededor de su área del pecho) y un par suelto de pantalones de chándal negros. Viajo de nuevo a la cara que está actualmente iluminada por la suave luz de su teléfono, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios carnosos como sus ojos permanecen pegados a lo que está en la pantalla.

El suave clic de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de mí es suficiente para hacerla consciente de mi presencia. Sus ojos se encajan en mi dirección y me corta la respiración al ver la intensidad de su mirada verde.

Mi corazón inmediatamente se ralentiza, casi hasta el punto en el que tengo que preguntarme si se detuvo por completo. Parece como si todo lo que había estado corriendo por mi mente tan sólo unos segundos antes ha desaparecido de repente. Toda la ansiedad, todo el miedo, todos los argumentos ... ido. Sólo hay un pensamiento único, una sola palabra, una sola fuerza que me libra de todo lo demás.

"Jade ..." yo respiro.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" Ella sonríe; pero su voz es suave y cuidadosa, como si tuviera miedo de que ella perturbara lo que sea que eso actualmente chispas a través de nosotras, lo cual estoy segura de que ella puede sentir demasiado. Me apoyo contra la puerta mientras continuamos mirando la una a la otra, incapaz de apartar nuestra mirada de distancia, mientras que el sonido de la lluvia cayendo ahoga todo lo demás.

Me siento con ella. Incluso si ella está sentada siete metros de mí, la siento a ella. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece, carne de gallina a través de mi piel, los ojos lentamente viajan a lo largo de mi cuerpo. El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta haciendo click en su lugar detrás de mí atrae su mirada hacia la mía y mi corazón da un salto comenzando una vez más, a latir más rápido y más rápido con cada segundo que pasa. Doy un paso tentativo hacia ella y ella sonríe, que a su vez me obliga a dar otro paso, y luego otro, porque ... Dios, me encanta esa sonrisa.

Como me acerco, me doy cuenta de la forma en que su pecho se eleva y cae a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal, con los ojos agitando rápidamente sobre mí mientras su mano libre agarra fuertemente la colcha debajo de ella. Se me ocurre entonces que ella es tan nerviosa como yo; que es un poco tranquilizador de una manera. También la mirada que me está dando, que estoy segura refleja el mismo anhelo y el deseo como la mía, es bastante alentador.

Y ahora estoy de pie justo en frente de ella; caída de la lluvia, la respiración pesada y el pulso son los únicos sonidos que flotan a nuestro alrededor.

Por el rabillo del ojo la veo depositar teléfono sobre la cama mientras su mano se une ahora a la otra en la colcha, agarrandose firmemente como si fuera la única cosa que la mantenía en su lugar.

Gentilmente ahueco su cara en mi mano y cepillo mi pulgar sobre sus labios, observándola separarlos ligeramente cuando ella deja escapar un suspiro aireado, con los ojos cerrados mientras se apoya en mi palma. Una de sus manos alcanza para cubrir la mía y luego se desplaza lentamente por la longitud de mi brazo haciendo mis propios ojos se cierran y un escalofrío por mi espalda.

Necesidad de sentir más de ella, pongo mi rodilla en la cama junto a su muslo, después rápidamente con la otra pierna en el lado opuesto de modo que ahora estoy a caballo entre su regazo. Ella se endereza un poco y sus manos encuentran automáticamente mis caderas. Serpenteo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantener a mí misma mientras que yo entierro mi cara en su pelo, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Puedo oler mi shampoo y gel en ella, pero por debajo del tenue olor a de coco y kiwi, es el crudo delicioso e increíblemente sexy aroma, que es tan inequívocamente Jade.

Enredo una de mis manos en sus cabellos y aspiro aún más profunda, mientras sus manos viajan por mi espalda, apretando su agarre en mí y que me lleva más cerca de ella, un aleteo caótico en mi estómago como resultado de estar tan envuelta en Jade.

"Mmm ..." tarareo en su cabello. Siento su risa en mi cuello, antes de que ella empieza a besarlos lentamente justo debajo de la mandíbula. "Dios, Jade ..." respiro, los ojos cerrados, ardor en la piel de todo partes de donde me toca.

"¿Tus padres?" murmura, pasando la lengua hasta mi oído, haciéndome jadear.

"Están ... están viendo Star Wars." Grazno.

"Ellos ven las seis mejores películas de mierda y el documental de dos horas en disco." Ella se queja agarrando mi trasero y arrastrándome hacia delante de manera que estoy a ras apretada contra ella, mis muslos bien envueltos alrededor de sus caderas. Dejé escapar un chillido sorprendida y me retiro de su cabello para que la pueda mirar a la cara, que es un par de pulgadas más baja que la mía dada nuestra posición actual. Presiono mi frente contra la de ella y muerdo el labio inferior mientras me sonríe a mí. "Hola." Ella susurra, rozando sus labios sobre los míos.

"Hola." Yo respiro antes de inclinar la cara hacia un lado y capturar sus labios en un beso lento, sensual que ella vuelve con la misma pasión; e incluso después de todas las veces que nos hemos besado (que han sido bastantes, déjame decirte ...) todavía se siente tan nuevo y absolutamente increíble.

Ella pasa su lengua por el labio inferior, pero no es para pedir permiso al igual que otras personas podrían asumir. No, sólo lo hace para avisarme que ella va a venir. Pero incluso con la advertencia, que siempre me pilla por sorpresa cuando siento que se escapa de mis labios y con avidez encuentran con los míos. Mi grito se transforma inmediatamente en un gemido cuando ella sigue acariciando, sintiendo y degustandome.

Rompemos por aire y yo aprovecho de inmediato la oportunidad de llegar abajo y tirar de su camisa para quitarla.

Ella sonríe y enarca una ceja juguetón a en mí como ella levanta los brazos, lo que me permite sacarla de encima.

"No entiendo por qué te has molestado en darme esta ropa si simplemente estabas planeando rasgarla en tener algo conmigo tan pronto como entraste..." ella se burla de una vez que me lanzo a un lado, dejándola en un sujetador negro de seda, y los pantalones de chándal.

"Es más divertido de esta manera." Digo sin aliento mientras se inclina hacia atrás y permitir que mis ojos rastrillen sobre ella. "Es como desenvolver un regalo." Agrego con un guiño y me muevo para quitarme el suéter.

"¡Hey!" Ella llora agarrando mis muñecas. "¿Quién diablos dijo que llegaras a abrir el mío?" Ella pone las manos sobre los hombros antes de arrastrarlos a través de mis muslos cubiertos y deslizarlos bajo mi suéter, todo mientras que me besa y me chupa el cuello.

"Bueno, segura que desea ser cuidadosa ..." murmuro como todo mi cuerpo vibra de la sensación de sus manos ascendiendo lentamente en mi torso, con lo que la prenda se pone al día con ellos. La calidez de los labios de repente desaparece y mis ojos se abren sólo para que mi vista sea oscurecida por la tela rosa como ella tira del suéter sobre mi cabeza. Yo grito cuando siento sus labios vuelven, presionando besos húmedos calientes en la parte superior de mi pecho que no está cubierta por el sujetador, haciendo que mis ojos revolotean cerrándose una vez más. Sus manos establecen una estela ardiente en la piel a medida que avanzan por mi espalda, y antes de darme cuenta, desengancha mi sujetador, y la cara de Jade se encuentra justo en frente de la mía.

Estoy respirando con dificultad en este punto debido al miedo, la ansiedad y la emoción; También he aprendido que el toque de Jade no hace más que garantizar la insuficiencia pulmonar.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella le pregunta con voz ronca bajo, ojos verdes mirándome con una intensidad que me hace aún más preocupada por mis pulmones.

Y sé que eso es todo. Esta es la oportunidad de volver atrás, para decirle que no estoy lista, para pedirle que espere y sea paciente conmigo. Y lo haría. Yo sé que ella lo haría. Porque esa mirada en sus ojos... ese brillo, como Andre puso... me asegura que ella estaría dispuesta a esperar por mí todo el tiempo necesario. Lo haría. Sólo para mí. Esperaría hasta que yo esta lista.

Entonces la beso.

La beso para hacerle saber que no, y yo no estoy lista. Que yo no creo que pueda llegar a estarlo. Que nunca voy a estar acostumbrada a la forma en que me hace sentir. Para todas las emociones y las reacciones que provoca en mí. No. Nunca voy a estar totalmente lista para ella.

Pero estoy bien con eso. Estoy más que bien con eso.

Siento su sonrisa contra mis labios mientras ella tira hacia abajo las correas por los hombros y lanza el sujetador en la oscuridad. Nuestros labios se siguen moviendo con avidez uno contra el otro y sus manos reanudan su posición inicial en mis caderas, lentamente ascendiendo hasta mi estómago, y da vueltas alrededor de la curva de mis pechos ahora expuestos, por lo que el aliento se engancha. Antes incluso de que pueda comentar de que deje de ser la burla ahora, aprieta firmemente en sus manos, haciendo que rompa mi boca de la de ella con un jadeo en voz alta. Ella deja escapar un pequeño gemido adjuntando rápidamente sus labios en mi cuello mientras sus manos continúan acariciando más o menos suavemente a la vez. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella y me dejo ahogar en la increíble sensación del tacto de Jade.

Sus besos son húmedos, calientes y desesperados a medida que viajan hasta la clavícula, deteniéndose sólo cuando llegan a la parte superior de mi pecho. Puedo sentir los rápidos estallidos de aliento abanicando sobre mi piel caliente mientras ella permanece inmóvil, y estoy a punto de preguntar si todo está bien, cuando su boca de repente se asegura bien en mi pecho derecho, chupando, lamiendo y besando con furia, como si se tratara de algo que había sido negado desde hace demasiado tiempo.

"Oh Dios ..." Voy a quejarme, echando la cabeza hacia atrás e instintivamente arqueando el pecho dentro de ella. Ella engancha rápidamente su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura para no caerme, y al mismo tiempo tirar de mí aún más cerca. Su lengua se mueve con ardor alrededor de mi pezón ya muy excitado, y, sinceramente, no puedo creer lo bien que se siente ... Porque por la mantequilla de maní santa con centeno, esta cosa es increíble!

Justo cuando pienso que no puede ser mejor que esto, ella me pellizca. Ella enloquece dando pellizcos y me siento como que estoy a punto de estallar en pequeños pedazos de la gigantesca bola de fuego que explota dentro de mí. Dejé escapar un gruñido animal y tiro del cabello de Jade para traer la cara hacia la mía, así que puedo violar salvajemente sus labios. Ella inhala fuertemente por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente lo devuelve igual fervor, gimiendo en mi boca cuando yo, por primera vez en la historia, domino por completo su lengua con la mía.

El sonido de sus gemidos y jadeos entre besos llega a ser demasiado ... El fuego en mi estómago se desplaza lentamente a otros lugares en mi cuerpo y yo ... yo solo-Dios ...

"Cama ..." me las arreglo para gruñir. Ella inmediatamente aprieta su agarre alrededor de mi torso y comienza a ponerse de pie. Agarro rápidamente y envuelvo mis piernas con más fuerza por su cintura mientras ella se levanta de la cama y se da la vuelta, ni una sola vez rompiendo el beso. Ella establece cuidadosamente sus rodillas sobre el colchón y poco a poco nos lleva lo suficientemente lejos en la cama para ponerme abajo. No es hasta que siento las sabanas frescas contra mi espalda desnuda que nos separamos y yo abro los ojos.

Jade se cierne sobre mí, me sonrojó y siguio respirando pesadamente. Sus ojos, oscuros de lujuria, me hacen temblar mientras se rastrillan sobre mí, finalmente los trae de vuelta a mi mirada con nostalgia en los míos propios.

"Eres tan jodidamente perfecta Tori ..." ella respira. "Eres tan maldita, malditamente, perfecta ... en todos los sentidos de la palabra." Ella se inclina para rozar sus labios sobre los míos suavemente. "¿Y quieres saber algo más?" -pregunta dándome un besito. Yo río y asiento, mis dedos dibujan patrones de arriba y abajo a los costados lo que la hizo estremecerse. "Es repugnante, ridículo y totalmente inaceptable ... lo locamente enamorada que estoy de ti..." Ella susurra antes de inclinarse para besarme de nuevo. Mi corazón ya sobrecargado de trabajo se eleva y el enjambre de mariposas que decidió residir de manera permanente en el estómago debe estar haciendo una maldita fiesta ahora mismo porque es un caos absoluto allí.

"Eso suena mucho más dulce cuando no estoy toda mojada ..." murmuro, sonriendo en su boca cuando recuerdo el incidente con globos de agua en la escuela no hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella había dicho lo mismo solo que abrazándome.

"¿Estás segura de eso?" Ella susurra seductoramente antes de pulsar su rodilla entre mis piernas, me hace muy consciente de la corriente ... la humedad ... allí. Siento que mi cara se calientan y estoy segura de que ella puede ver mi cambio de color dramático, independientemente de la oscuridad.

"Jade" Lloro.

"¿Realmente, Tori?" Ella se burla. "Tu no puedes decirme que te avergüenzas! Creo que estamos más allá de eso, ¿no? Quiero decir, estás en topless debajo de mí en estos momentos!" Me quedo tranquila y ella se ríe en voz baja antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y presionando pequeños besos en mis manos, que están cubriendo actualmente mi cara sonrojada. "Y ellos tienen el mejor aspecto y sabor de mierda fantásticos ..." Y añade sutilmente. Me asomo de en-entre los dedos y la veo mirándome con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"Lo que me recuerda," yo digo apretando mi agarre en la cintura con las piernas. "No he terminado de desenvolver mi regalo todavía ...", entonces puedo usar mi parte inferior del cuerpo para darle la vuelta para que ella está ahora en su espalda y yo este sentada en sus caderas.

Ella parece un poco sorprendida al principio, pero la sorpresa en sus características pronto se desvanece y en su lugar se sustituye por algo totalmente diferente, ya que arrastra sus ojos sobre mí, mordiéndose el labio inferior y tarareando con aprobación. Me sonrojo aún más una vez que viene a mí una vez más lo muy en topless que estoy.

"Bueno, venga entonces!" Lloro, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Su sonrisa se ensancha y se cruza de brazos tranquilamente en la parte trasera de su cabeza, los ojos permaneciendo pegados a mi pecho. frunzo mis cejas y la miro viendo desde abajo para ver que mis brazos cruzados presionan mis pechos juntos, mejorando mi escote para que se vea mucho más atractiva de lo que realmente es. Pongo los ojos y le envío una mirada mordaz. "Estoy esperando..."

"¿Para qué?" , dice con inocencia. "Nunca has visto un regalo en sí antes de desenvolverlo ..." Me burlo, luchando con la sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

"Sólo quieres que te toque ..." bromeo, alcanzando hasta quitarme las gafas y colocarlos en la mesilla de noche.

"Aww ..." ella pone mala cara.

"¿Qué, no crees que soy bonita sin gafas?" Digo con dolor fingido

"No, no es eso. Estoy muy triste que no vas a ser capaz de ver de manera adecuada.". Ella dice señalando a sus pechos con sus ojos.

"No soy _tan _ciega!" Gruño asomando su estómago juguetonamente. "Puedo ver muy bien. E incluso si no puedo ..." murmuro enviándole una pequeña sonrisa sugerente. "Tengo otros cuatro sentidos que puedo usar." Pongo mis manos sobre el panel plano de su estómago y arrastro lentamente hacia arriba, haciendo que empuje el aire con fuerza.

"Tal vez tu puedes usar la ecolocación ..." Ella dice un poco sin aliento mientras mis manos continúan su ascenso. "Al igual que los murciélagos ... ya sabes porque ... están ciegos ... como y_-ah-mierda_..." Ella se desvanece, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando me coloco más abajo en sus piernas y empiezo a besar mi camino hasta su estómago.

Llego y corro mis manos sobre sus pechos todavía vestidos y beso la piel justo debajo de su caja torácica. "¿Qué fue eso ahora?" Bromeo, tratando de mantener mi propia voz serena y firme. Algo que esta demostrando ser bastante difícil cuando mis labios están sobre la piel caliente de Jade y mis manos están ahuecando sus pechos increíblemente llenos y suaves. Estoy besando y lamiendo su ombligo, amando la manera en que sus músculos del estómago aprietan y tiemblan por mi. Me muevo hacia adelante, dejando que mi labio inferior arrastrar por su piel hasta llegar a su pecho, que se está levantando y dejando caer de forma errática en este punto. Echo un vistazo a la cara y la veo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos oscuros encapuchados; su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras continúa respirando con dificultad; y en algún momento la posición informal en la que estaba antes con los brazos ligeramente doblados detrás de ella, ahora se encuentra bien agarrando la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Y si eso no es la mejor maldita vista más sexy, yo no sé lo que es ...

Empiezo besando la curva de sus pechos, maravillándome de lo suave y cálido que sienten. Mis manos pronto se unen a mí una vez más como yo tentativamente los aprieto a ellos, el ligero dolor que se dispara a través de mi mano magullada cuando aprieto rápidamente disipado cuando siento el pezón endurecido a través de la delicada tela todavía que los cubre.

"Oh a la mierda esta mierda ..." He oído gruñir Jade antes serpenteando sus manos detrás de su espalda, desenganchando el sujetador, y lanzandolo en claro a través de la habitación, y luego poniéndose muy ... muy ... auto en topless cómodamente contra las almohadas detrás de ella. "Tu maldita burla me estaba matando." Ella dice con sencillez.

No puedo hacer nada más que mirar, con la boca abierta y completamente congelada en su lugar.

_Aquellos ... Esos son-Son Jade-Y se ven así-¿Cómo están los que-podría-Yo-Podría- _

"Te regañaría y te diría que mis ojos están aquí, pero ... este es el tipo de reacción que esperaba." Yo apenas conseguí registrar las palabras que salen de la boca de Jade, como permanezco fija en la hermosa perfección frente a mis ojos, o debería decir perfecciones, en frente de mí. "Se sienten tan grandes como parecen, ya sabes..." ronronea. Mis ojos se abren y se las arregla para apartarlos de mirarla Jade sonríe y guiña hacia a mi antes de pasar de nuevo, incapaz de decir o hacer cualquier cosa. "Por el amor de mierda ..." ella gime llegar, cogiendo mi cara y tirandome más cerca de ella por lo que no tengo más remedio que mirarla directamente a los ojos. "Vega, escúchame. Sé cómo debes sentirte fascinada por estas nuevas revelaciones..." Ella comienza. "Soy muy consciente del efecto fascinante y cautivadores que tienen, porque quiero decir", añade con una sonrisa. "Las dos sabemos lo mucho que abuso de la mierda del poder que tienen sobre las personas para mis propias necesidades egoístas y todo ... Pero en este momento," sus sonrisa se desvanece y su tono se pone seria. "En este momento, yo .. te necesito ... que me toques..." Ella susurra, con los ojos clavados en los míos. Creo que debí de haber asentido porque ella sonríe y se inclina para darme un beso rápido, pero muy apasionada que me deja un poco mareada.

A continuación, mueve su agarre apretado de mis muñecas a mis manos y me tira suavemente hacia delante, apretando mis manos sobre su estómago y arrastrándolos hacia arriba poco a poco, sin romper el contacto visual. Mi respiración sale más y más pesado cuanto más arriba vamos, y si los movimientos agitados del estómago de Jade bajo mis manos no son una indicación, yo diría que está tocándose ella misma. Mis dedos rozan la parte inferior de sus pechos y su agarre en mi mano aprieta antes de que ella los guía el resto del camino hasta que los ahueco plenamente. Sus ojos se voltean cuando ella deja caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas debajo de ella con un suspiro.

"Jodeeeer ..." ella gime, arqueando su espalda y presionando mis manos aún más en ella.

Y te juro que podría haber venido tan solo con esa vista. Sin duda es suficiente para sacarme de este estado catatónico estúpida en el que estoy dentro.

Mis manos comienzan a moverse frenéticamente sobre ella, provocando muchos gruñidos y gemidos más favorables de las dos de nosotras. Y yo no puedo creer lo increíble que sus pechos son... quiero decir-Nunca he entendido realmente la fascinación de chicos con ellos, ¿sabes? Yo siempre pensé que era un poco extraño y pervertido colgarse por los senos que parecían ser - pero ahora ...

"Dios, Tori!" Jade queda boquiabierta cuando con avidez uno mi boca a uno. Sus manos se enredan en mi pelo para sujetarme. _Pfft_, como si estuviera pensando en ir a alguna parte... Me estoy sacando tanto placer de esto como ella es, según parece. Y ahora estoy desesperada por ver cómo reacciona al tacto en otras partes de su cuerpo. Tengo que tocarla ... necesito tocarla por todas partes. Acabo de Dios, esta necesidad se está convirtiendo casi insoportable ...

Me alejo de su pecho y besar mi camino a través de cada centímetro de piel con la que entran en contacto. La sensación de ella, el sabor, la forma en que se ve cuando hago algo que le gusta y cuando hago algo que realmente le gusta es increíblemente adictiva. Estoy ardiendo, y la piel de Jade se siente igual de caliente cuando la toco, lo que me doy cuenta que también debe tener algo que ver con el hecho de que las dos estamos todavía con los malditos pantalones! No. Esto se tiene arreglar en estos _momentos_.

Me conecto mis dedos alrededor de la parte superior de sus pantalones y sus ojos se abren de golpe, mirándome amplia y curiosa. Me inclino y presiono un pequeño beso en su cadera, haciéndola temblar. Sin una sola palabra que levanta sus caderas y me permite tirar de sus pantalones el sudor de encima. Distraídamente los echo a un lado de la cama desde donde estoy arrodillada, con los ojos fijos en las piernas largas, pálidas y tonificadas que se extienden frente a mí. Arrastro mi mirada hasta su longitud, fijándome en cada detalle perfecto hasta sus bragas a juego de color negro. Pongo mis manos en sus tobillos suaves y empiezo a arrastrarla para arriba cuando ella levanta una de sus piernas y aprieta el pie en mi estómago, me detiene de hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

"¿No te estas olvidando de algo?" Ella murmura con una sonrisa seductora como ella desliza su pie en el suelo de mi estómago hasta que se engancha a la cintura de mis pantalones de yoga, tirando de ellos ligeramente hacia abajo mientras lo hace. Mi aliento se engancha y tengo que morderme el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido cuando su pie continúa su descenso hacia abajo, rozando ligeramente en mi centro con sus dedos de los pies. Ella sonríe y muy sugestivamente un gesto con el dedo para que yo vaya a ella.

Se tarda menos de dos segundos para mí para dar inicio a la prenda inútil, y me dejó en sólo mi ropa interior a rayas blancas y amarillas, y no sé si es debido a la excitación o la adrenalina, pero todo el dolor en mi mano se olvida como me arrastro a toda prisa sobre su cuerpo al chocar mis labios en los de ella. Ella enreda sus manos en mi pelo y responde igual de efusivo al beso como nos convertimos en una maraña de piernas pálidas y curtidos.

"Te deseo, Tori." Ella susurra en el medio de besos, las uñas se clavaban en mi piel mientras los arrastra por mi espalda. "Te deseo tan jodidamente mal ..."

Y es la urgencia en sus palabras, la pura necesidad y el anhelo en ellos ... que hace girar mi cabeza, mi aliento y mi enganche en las extremidades cosquilleen. Empujo levemente para que pueda mirar a sus ojos, que brillan con la misma sensación que sus palabras poseían.

Pero va más allá de la materia física. Superando el placer carnal y la lujuria.

No, es algo mucho más profundo y significativo.

Es la pasión sin freno, un amor incondicional, una ... una innegable atracción.

_"... Siempre ha habido eso ... Esa atracción, innegable tirón, si se quiere -. Tú no te enamorarse de la Jade que ha llegado a conocer estos últimos tres meses ... Tu te enamoraste de la chica cuya amistad luchaste durante todos estos años, y ella se enamoró de la chica que nunca renunció a ella." _

Las palabras de mi mamá se hacen eco en mi cabeza cuando miro a la chica delante de mí. La chica que me hace sentir cosas que nunca supe posible, cosas que a veces me hacen cuestionar mi cordura. Y yo la quiero demasiado. He querido ella por mucho tiempo, sólo que no lo sabía. Yo no lo entiendo.

"Soy tuya Jade ..." le susurro mirándola a los ojos. Los mismos ojos que una vez me miraron con desprecio y odio, ahora brillan con devoción y amor. "Soy tuya para tomar."

La beso, mucho más suave y más lento, pero con la misma pasión y el amor que antes. Cada toque, cada beso, cada caricia es deliberado. Todo a nuestro alrededor parece ir más despacio también. Respiraciones suaves, gemidos tenues y susurros se disipan bajo el sonido de la lluvia que cae.

Me habría perdido la forma en que el aliento de Jade se engancha cuando mi mano se deslizó tentativamente bajo la tela de su ropa interior había sido su boca a mi oído mientras besaba su cuello. Mi propio aliento se tambalea cuando mis dedos son recibidos por un resbaladizo calor que hace que mi propio dolor central. Paso los dedos por su centro, y luego hacia arriba otra vez, maravillada de cómo su cuerpo reacciona a mí. Y no me refiero a que de una manera arrogante ni nada, es que ... me parece absolutamente increíble e impresionante que soy capaz de tener tal efecto sobre ella.

Ella debió haber esperado que yo explorara o me burlara de ella por más tiempo, porque cuando deslizo un dedo dentro de ella, ella jadea y se arque violentamente contra mí, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura inmediatamente mientras yacía sobre ella.

"Jesús Cristo de mierda en un maldito pesebre-" ella gruñe entre dientes mientras entierra su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. "Vega Y-gah ..." Sus brazos se deslizan entre los míos y ella me agarra con más fuerza cuando agrego otro dedo y empezar a moverme dentro de ella, sintiendo sus paredes resbaladizas cerradas completamente. Dejé escapar una risita entrecortada en su cuello ante sus palabras, retomando mis besos a lo largo de su mandíbula mientras continúo moviéndome dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo constante. Dejo que sus suspiros, gemidos, susurros y aliento me guíen.

No se necesita mucho tiempo. Ella está jadeando en mi oído, palabras de maldición que infiltran sus jadeos, junto con la constante repetición de mi nombre cuando la siento que empieza a temblar, y sé que ella está cerca. Me apoyo en el codo y uso mi mano libre para mover un poco de pelo de su cara sudorosa y enrojecida. Tenía los ojos abiertos y entrecerrandolos con los míos, pues sigue gimiendo y lloriqueando por debajo de mí, el calor y la humedad entre mis piernas aumentando únicamente de verla en este estado.

"Yo soy tuya." Susurro mirando profundamente en sus hermosos ojos verdes. "Y tu eres mía." En ese momento yo presione en su clítoris con el pulgar al tiempo que aumenta la velocidad de mis dedos dentro de ella. Ella deja escapar un suspiro largo rota y los ojos se atornillan cerrándose, todo su cuerpo se arqueaba en el mío mientras sus paredes presionan con fuerza alrededor de mis dedos. Su boca se abre en un grito silencioso que le hace hacer la cabeza hacia atrás, los pequeños gemidos dispersos dejando sus labios mientras me detengo el movimiento de mis dedos, ayudándola a montar su orgasmo a cabo el mayor tiempo posible.

Finalmente, su cuerpo se relaja y se desploma de nuevo en la cama, con los brazos cayendo lánguidamente a los costados mientras lucha para regular su respiración. Me siento y tiro suavemente mis dedos fuera de ella, lo que la hizo gemir de una manera que envía ondas de piel de gallina a través de mi piel.

Dirijo mi atención a mi mano, cubierta con Jade. Y no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo; Traigo los dedos hasta mi boca y delicadamente lo empiezo a lamer hasta quedar limpio, los ojos cerrados aletean con un gemido cuando saboreo el sabor increíble que es Jade.

Cuando los abro la veo mirándome con una expresión indescifrable. Empiezo a flipar por un segundo al pensar que tal vez estaba asqueada por lo que acabo de hacer, pero antes de que se me ocurre de qué hacer o decir que ella me tiene inmovilizado en la cama y me está besando con fiera pasión.

Ella no pronunció una sola palabra. Sólo sigue besando, chupando y lamiéndome dondequiera que puede manejar mientras sus manos tocan, aprietan y arañan. No puedo hacer nada más que rendirme a la bestia que posee actualmente la chica encima de mí. Me encuentro a mí misma agarrando firmemente la colcha arrugada como Jade comienza presionando besos lentos de burlas por mis piernas, alternando entre una y otra, hasta que llega a la cima. A continuación, pasa su lengua rápidamente hasta el centro, justo encima de mi ropa interior ya empapada, haciendo que mis rodillas tiemblan.

"Oh Jade..." Gimo. Ella sonríe maliciosamente y sigue presionando, descuidados, besos de boca abierta caliente sobre el material, volviendo absolutamente loca. "Jade ..." jadeo con los dientes apretados. "Quitalos ... fuera ..."

"¿Qué? ¿No pensaste en realidad yo no te devolvería algo por toda tu puta burlas de antes?" Ella sonríe mientras lentamente arrastrando un dedo por mi centro revestido haciéndome gemir. Ella se ríe y se mueve de nuevo, besando y mordisqueando mi muslo.

"Jade por el amor de" gruño, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y que cubre la cara con una almohada que de pronto me encuentro presionando firmemente para no gritar cuando siento Jade mover el material a un lado y deslizar su lengua firmemente contra mí.

"Mmmph!" Gruño en la almohada cuando la lengua comienza dando vueltas y chupando mi clítoris. Mis muslos se disparan inmediatamente sólo para que ella enganche sus brazos a mi alrededor y las hace descender, ni una sola vez separa su boca de mi. Ella está chupando y lamiendo y mordiendo y agitando ... y yo ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que el inmenso placer que estoy sintiendo. Me olvido de todo y de todos y me dejo sucumbir totalmente al toque de Jade.

"Puede ser que quieras morder la almohada de nuevo ..." Ella advierte con voz ronca.

E incluso si hubiera tenido la energía y la fuerza para responder, ella no me da ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo ya que estoy pronto superada por placer inimaginable cuando ella desliza dos dedos dentro de mí.

"Oh mi Díooooos ..." Voy a quejarme débilmente tirando la almohada encima de mi cara, amortiguando el resto de mis muchos ruidos ininteligibles. Su lengua se vuelve a adherir a mi pequeña protuberancia mientras sus dedos se mueven rápidamente y con habilidad dentro de mí.

Es demasiado.

Es tan malditamente demasiado...

Ella me va a matar.

Voy a morir desnuda en mi cama.

Voy a morir desnudo en mi cama de sexo.

Todo mi cuerpo de repente se pone tenso, los músculos apretándose y contrayéndose. Dejé escapar un gemido gutural de largo que se convierte en un gemido sin aliento cuando estoy de repente envuelta en una luz blanca y brillante como los choques de placer electrizante barren mi cuerpo una y otra y otra vez.

_Morí._

_Estoy muerta._

_Estoy muerta y yo no podría estar más feliz._

"Hey ..." Una voz lejana, que suena de alguna manera muy estrecha, susurra antes de dejar pequeños besos siendo presionados en mi hombro. Llego y tiro fuera de la almohada que todavía está cubriendo mi cara sólo para ver que todavía estoy en mi habitación, y Jade está sonriendo con suficiencia a mi lado.

"Pensé que me morí." Me las arreglo para estirar los pies con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se ríe alegremente y entierra su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

"Así de bueno, ¿eh?"

"Eso ... Eso fue ... Yo-Yo puedo-" Yo descanso un brazo perezosamente en la frente, cerrando los ojos mientras me encuentro en una pérdida total para las palabras.

"Dímelo a mí ..." Jade respira mientras mira distraídamente hacia el techo.

"¿Tú ... tú también?" Le pregunto tímidamente. Ella se ríe ligeramente y las cruza sus brazo a través de mi estómago.

"Digamos, yo no me sorprendería si abrimos algo así como un toque de 'sexto sentido' aquí y las dos estamos realmente muertas en este momento ..." Ella murmura en mi cuello, haciéndome reír.

"Bueno, si esto es lo que se siente al morir, me encantaría morir otra vez, y otra, y otra vez ..." Suspiro pasando mis dedos hacia arriba y abajo de su brazo.

"¿Ah sí?" Ella ríe mientras gira alrededor y presionando pequeños besos calientes hasta mi cuello. "Desafío aceptado." Ella susurra en mi oído antes de saltar para arriba y ella me monta a horcajadas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Un leve pitido me despierta.

Parpadeo varias veces tratando de conseguir que mis ojos se acostumbren a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Me giro la cabeza para ver el reloj de alarma en mi mesita de noche dice las siete de la mañana. Suspiro y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, la acción provocando un crujido de mi lado. Me doy la vuelta y me saludan con la vista más impresionante que he tenido el placer de despertar al lado de mi vida.

Jade está tumbada boca abajo en la cama, el pelo alborotado y extendido por toda la almohada y su cara. La mitad de su cuerpo está cubierto por las sabanas delgadas, dejando sólo su suave, pálida espalda expuesta a lo largo con una porción de sus piernas. Sus labios se separaron pico de entre sus mechones de pelo le da un aspecto muy natural y sensual.

Dios, incluso en sueños que se parece a una diosa maldita.

Sonrío y siento que me sonrojaba un poco cuando veo varias marcas ligeramente púrpura a través de su piel, recuerdos vívidos que destellan a través de mi mente en cuanto recuerdo cómo cada uno de ellos llegó a ser.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de pitido, recordándome porqué estoy aún despierta, en primer lugar, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que en realidad sólo fuimos a dormir hace dos horas. Me doy la vuelta y barro el espacio para la fuente del pitido hasta que mis ojos se fijan en el teléfono de Jade tirado en el suelo junto a la cama. Me agacho para agarrarlo con un gruñido y lo abro, al ver que ella tiene una nueva notificación que mantendrá el pitido hasta que se revisen o el teléfono se puso en silencio.

En realidad, no me siento como ir a la configuración del teléfono para hacerlo, simplemente hago clic en la nueva notificación de correo electrónico para marcarlo como 'leídos'. Estoy a punto de darle la vuelta al teléfono cuando el mensaje que me llama la atención. Soy muy consciente del hecho de que este mensaje es privado y yo probablemente no debería estar leyendo, pero lo hago de todos modos.

Mi corazón se detiene, se tambalea mi estómago, y me siento como si me voy a enfermar. Puedo leerlo una y otra vez hasta que las palabras se convierten en borrosa y me doy cuenta que tengo lágrimas en mis ojos. Me quedo ahí sentada, incapaz de moverme o hacer otra cosa que mirar el teléfono en mis manos nada.

_Jadelyn, ha habido un cambio de planes que me obligan a asumir mi cargo en la empresa antes de lo esperado, así que volé a Chicago anoche. Tú y tu madre van a volar fuera de aquí mañana por la noche. He dispuesto que el resto de nuestras pertenencias para ser enviados a nosotros la próxima semana, por lo que empacar sólo lo necesario por el momento. También hable a tu escuela y pedí que envíen tu expediente académico a la nueva en Chicago, así que todo se soluciona. Se adjunta la información del vuelo. Se puntual. No hay excusas._

Aprieto mis ojos cerrados, pero todavía puedo ver las palabras, burlándose y mofándose como se queman a través de mi mente y perforan mi corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Tun tun tun...<em>

No se esperaban eso ultimo verdad! Sí bueno yo tampoco cuando lo leí la primera vez, sufran un poco.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado del lemon como yo.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**GreenApple86:**_ Los Mexicanos somos muy 'especiales' al momento de expresarnos con cada frase y cada estado es diferente no lo sabre yo que me quejo demasiado cuando las personas no pronuncian bien la 's'... Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, sin más nos leemos.

_**Mart:**_ Me alegro mucho en serio que esta sea de tus favoritas, es increíble yo la he leído como cinco veces y aún así después de todo cada capítulo me atrapa a pesar de que ya se lo que vaya a pasar. Aquí el capítulo de la semana.

_**GeorgetteSofia:**_ Sí me di cuenta del cambio del nombre, no te preocupes por no dejar review, aunque si se me hizo raro, pensé 'diablos ¿y si le paso algo a esta chica?' pero que bien que apareciste... El capítulo 18 es hilarante y el principio del desquite de la frustración sexual de las chicas y el paso para que las chicas aclaren las cosas a sus amigos, en el 19 la explicación del como a los chicos es increíble,me gustaría tener amigos así, ahora en referente a la palabra "vengatista" no no está bien dicho, pero nadie es perfecto. Beck es/fue un idiota ardido y dolido pero aun así un idiota. Resulta que yo soy una persona de lectura desde pequeña y fue mis padres quienes me inculcaron la lectura, con pequeños libros, pero mi primer libro 'reto' (por decirlo de una manera) fue La Historia Sin Fin. Bueno sin más, nos leemos.

_**J A fredo:**_ Hey! Los chicos son increíbles! Lucy & Ethel son las nuevas mejores amigas de Tori XD aquí la actualización.

_**Mas alla de la realidad:**_ No creo que seas idiota, despistada o tal vez ocupada pero no idiota, a mi me encanta que se me haya dado la oportunidad de traducir y compartir con ustedes está historia increíble. Fue gracias a tu fic "ES LO MEJOR"que me empezó a interesar el Jori junto con el de _"mamá, papá no soy hetero."_ que aún no está terminado, pero aún no pierdo la esperanza de que lo actualizarán y fue que definitivamente el Jori se volvío uno de mis fandoms favoritos. Espero leerte pronto y que actualices, un saludo y nos leeremos cuando nos leamos.

_**lizzie gza:**_ Lo de Beck se pospone aún hay otros asuntos a tratar. Como lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo. No me detestes por dejarlo ahí, fue el autor original, pero igual el/ella nos atrapa con este final.

_**kugga:**_ Tori igual es algo ingenua, no no te equivocaste el primer lemon que hay en está historia. Un saludo y nos leemos.

_**arandiagrande**_: El padre de Tori fue 'atemorizante' para Jade y eso lo hizo genial, quizas tengas razón en lo que Andre & Robbie pensaron, pero es que ¿quien no pensaría algo así? Lamento aún dejarte con la duda pero eso por el momento se pospone.

Hasta aquí el capítulo gente.

Déjenme saber su opinión.

Estudiar para el examen para entrar a la universidad absorbe algo de mi tiempo por eso el retraso. Lo lamento

**Dejen Review**


	20. No era justo

_Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, solo la estoy traduciendo con permiso del autor wikster así que la historia es completamente su idea y no me pertenece nada de lo que escribo._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

Me despierto por unos dedos cálidos que están deslizándose suavemente por mi brazo, deslizándose por mi mano y hasta mi cadera, donde continúan acariciando un camino hacia el muslo y la espalda de nuevo. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro y sonrío mientras abro mis ojos y me saludan con una hermosa vista de mierda como estoy segura de que todavía estoy soñando.

Tori está sentada de lado frente a mí, con la cabeza sostenida por un brazo apoyado, mientras que el otro está ocupado dando pequeños golpes para dejar mi piel de gallina en todo mi cuerpo. Tiene el pelo revuelto y despeinado, en cascada desordenadamente a su alrededor. La luz que entra por su ventana que da a su cuerpo, que está envuelto en una sabana suelta con sólo sus piernas, partes de su estómago y los brazos visibles, un resplandor exterior mundano que hace que mi aliento se enganche.

"Buenos días." Ella susurra dándome una pequeña y delicada sonrisa.

"Mmm." Gruño en respuesta, a lo que ella se ríe débilmente. Agarro un puñado de su sabana y tiro de ella más o menos hacia mí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y entierro mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. He inhalo profundamente, su olor mezclado con el mío crea un aroma que me hace deliciosamente mareada. "Quiero despertar contigo todos los días." Murmuro en su cuello antes de besarla justo debajo de la mandíbula. La siento ponerse rígida en mis brazos antes de que ella apriete su agarre alrededor de mí, una de sus manos se enreda en mi pelo y me presiona aún más en ella. Lo tomo como una buena señal y la sigo besándola, pasando por su cuello una de mis manos que se desliza debajo de la sábana y roza el plano suave de su estómago. Siento que libera un suspiro tembloroso por mi oído mientras su agarre en mí aprieta imposiblemente más, antes de que su cuerpo de repente comienza a temblar contra mí.

_**¿Qué carajo? **_

Me congelo e inmediatamente me tiro atrás cuando la oigo ahogar un sollozo. Ella trata de tirar de mí hacia ella de nuevo, pero me las arreglo para retraer la cabeza lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

"Oh, Dios mío, Tor, ¿qué pasa?" Yo grito cuando veo que tan rojos e hinchados ojos están de tanto llorar, y dudo que es sólo a partir de estos últimos treinta segundos. Levanto la mano para cepillar el pelo de su cara y ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Ven aquí." Susurro mientras la saco contra mí de nuevo y la tengo más cerca de mi con firmeza.

"Lo siento ..." se ahoga. "Y-Yo no quería decir nada ... Yo no quiero que te enojes y-y salgas!" Mis cejas surcar en la confusión porque no tengo ni puta idea de qué demonios está pasando.

"¿Por qué me enojaría Tori?" Presiono un pequeño beso en el pelo y continúo frotando círculos en la espalda en un intento de calmarla. "Estoy aquí ... Yo no voy a ninguna parte ..." Ella agarra las sabanas a mi alrededor, incluso más fuerte mientras comienzan sus sollozos para destruir su cuerpo violentamente, dejándome sin otra opción más que simplemente sentarme allí y abrazarla hasta que ella se calme lo suficiente como para explicar lo que es de esperar tiene metido en ella.

Un millón de pensamientos pasan por mi mente:

Tal vez está lamentando todo.

Tal vez ella se dio cuenta de que todo esto era más una experiencia experimental para ella.

¡Oh Dios, tal vez ella va a decir que sería mejor como amigas!

"Tori", le susurro, inclinando mi cabeza contra la suya. "Por favor, dime lo que está pasando ... Estás asustando a la mierda fuera de mí."

Ella deja escapar un pequeño suspiro roto y llega debajo de la almohada de donde ella recupera mi teléfono y me lo da a mí. Supongo que, vacilante, esperando a que ella me dé algún tipo de explicación o algo así, pero cuando ella permanece en silencio y sólo ella excava más profundo en mí, me dirijo mi atención hacia el teléfono y lo enciendo, al ver un mensaje de correo electrónico que aparece en la pantalla.

La pequeña sensación de alivio que fluye a través de mí cuando me doy cuenta de que la angustia de Tori no se debe a ninguna de las razones por las que temía es de corta duración una vez que comienzo la lectura a través del mensaje.

Mi sangre corre fría y siento mi pecho apretar a un punto donde la respiración se vuelve una tarea extremadamente difícil. Hay un zumbido agudo en los oídos como un fuerte sentimiento de temor me consume. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que mis pulmones pudieran reanudar su funcionamiento normal.

_**Ese hijo de puta. Ese hijo de puta... **_

Alejo mi teléfono para que se apague en el suelo cuando me tropiezo fuera de la cama, la sábana blanca apenas aferrándose a mi cuerpo mientras torpemente cruzo la habitación. Manos de Tori caen lánguidamente a sus costados cuando me deslizo de su abrazo, mientras ella en silencio me sigue con la mirada. Me apresuré a empujar la ventana abierta para poder sacar mi cabeza, respirando con dificultad; sintiendo como si estuviera ahogando y luchando por sollozos... Pero por alguna razón me parece que no puede ser capaz de producir lágrimas; o gritar para el caso. Yo sólo ... No sé qué coño estoy haciendo.

Me aparto de la ventana, ya que el aire frío está haciendo nada más que hacer que mi rostro repentinamente húmedo se sienta aún más caliente. Me dejé resbalar por la pared, hasta que me desplomé en el suelo junto a la mesa de Tori, agarrando la sabana con fuerza a mi alrededor.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Oigo que Tori murmulla desde la cama después de varios minutos de silencio ensordecedor. Levanto la mirada de donde yo he estado mirando una de mis botas desechadas en el suelo, y veo que ella se pone inmóvil en la cama, sin comprender la mirada fija en el techo.

"Yo ... yo voy a hablar con él." Murmuro. "Tendrá que entender."

"Tu has intentado eso." Ella dice secamente.

"Entonces jodidamente voy y hacerle entender." le suelto, el tono de perder su mordedura cuando mi voz se quiebra. Ella deja escapar una risa sin sentido del humor y se cubre la cara con las manos.

"Tu realmente te vas a ir ..."

"¿Te parece que tengo una maldita elección?"

"¡Sí!" Ella llora sentada en la cama.

"Dios, Tori ..." Me quejo golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared con un ruido sordo. "No estamos huyendo! Esto no es un maldita película o una novela romántica en la que sólo podemos correr hacia el atardecer y vivir de nuestro amor por siempre y para siempre!" Escupo, mis palabras chorreando sarcasmo amargo. "Esta es la vida real, y es una mierda jodida. Pero no tenemos ningún otros para elegir."

Miro hacia atrás hacia el suelo, sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara porque sé ... Sé que la expresión de sus ojos acabaría de terminar de destruir mi corazón ya destrozado.

"Parece que ya has elegido la suya, supongo ..." susurra ella después de lo que parece una eternidad, la voz cruda y rota, antes de que ella se levanta y rápidamente entra en el cuarto de baño. Me estremezco y cierro los ojos al oír el portazo cerró detrás de ella.

Puedo traer a mis rodillas hasta el pecho, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mí y poniendo mi cabeza con un suspiro.

Ok, por lo que sonaba como una perra total a sólo ahora, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Quiero decir, en serio, ¿qué coño qué espera que haga? Yo, obviamente, no me gusta esto más de lo que ella ... Caray, yo odio esta jodida situación con toda la pasión que poseo en mi cuerpo, la mente y el alma juntos. Pero eso no va a cambiar nada en absoluto.

Oigo que el ruido de la ducha se enciende detrás de la puerta del baño, y por alguna razón, algo dentro de mí se retuerce en el dolor ante la idea de que ella tuviera la necesidad de lavarme de encima. Para librarse de cualquier rastro que mis besos y caricias dejaron atrás ... Joder como si yo ya me hubíera ido.

Mi puño apretaba con fuerza alrededor de la sabana cuando me pongo de pie y camino hacia a la puerta del baño, la determinación evidente en mi zancada. ¿Para hacer qué? No se.

Me detengo en seco cuando escucho el débil, pero muy distintivo, voz del llanto que viene de dentro. Mi repentina e irracional ira inmediatamente se disipa mientras descanso mi frente a la puerta, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que mi corazón se contrae dentro de mi pecho.

Esta mierda es una mierda. Y nos ha jodido también.

No puedo dejar que eso suceda. No puedo dejar que tome de mí más de lo que ya es.

Giro el pomo de la puerta y suspiro de alivio cuando fácilmente se me permite dejarme pasar al interior. Paso en silencio y con cuidado, mis ojos se ajustan rápidamente a la penumbra y la niebla y el vapor que se levanta de detrás de la cortina de la ducha. Dejo caer la sabana en el suelo y con cautela me meto en la ducha. Tori está de pie con su espalda hacia mí, mirando a la pared ya que el agua se derrama sobre su cuerpo. Tiene la cabeza agachada, los hombros temblaban mientras sus sollozos sacuden su cuerpo. Tire suavemente de la cortina cerrada, envolviéndonos en una nube de niebla y vapor como me acerco a ella y deslizo mis manos alrededor de su cintura, tirando suavemente de ella hacia mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos se presionan entre sí. Presiono mi cara en su hombro, el agua que nos envuelve, tanto como yo presiono pequeños besos en su suave piel. Se da la vuelta en mis brazos y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, frenéticamente jalándome hacia ella y enterrar su cara en mi cuello mientras sus sollozos se convierten en pleno llanto soplado.

"Eres mía, Jade." Ella gime en mi piel. "Eres mía ..." Aprieto mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo esa sensación de maldito ardor construirse detrás de mis párpados mientras la abrazo igual de desesperada.

Permanecemos de esa manera por lo que parece horas, pero tal vez podría haber sido sólo unos pocos minutos, hasta que los gritos de Tori disminuyen en pequeños hipos y suspiros rotos. Me hago un poco hacia atrás y uso mi dedo índice para inclinar su rostro para que yo pueda mirarla. Su mirada sigue siendo abatida antes de que poco a poco lo arrastra hasta encontrarse con los míos.

No hay nada que probablemente podría decir para que esto sea mejor. Para hacer que duela menos, para que sea menos real.

Así que no lo hago.

Me quedo tranquila y simplemente permito que mis ojos y mi mente para absorber su imagen. Me apoyo contra la pared fría de baldosa detrás de mí y tiro de ella hacia mi, por lo que estamos más que a pulgadas de distancia. Tomo cada detalle de su rostro mientras arrastro mi dedo por las cejas, por la nariz, alrededor de los pómulos, los labios ... Calcando-memorizando-admirando-la pura perfección que es Tori Vega. Sus ojos revolotean cerradas; lágrimas, convenientemente camuflados por el agua que cae, escapan de sus ojos, mientras que yo uso la otra mano para mover a un lado las cerraduras húmedas que hicieron su pelo pegado a su cara, la inclino hacia atrás lo suficiente como para permitir que mis labios tracen cada curva y la inmersión en el cuello.

Sus propias manos se extienden hacia arriba y se entierran en mi pelo, tirando de mí en ella, con el rostro apretado contra el lado de la mía; nuestros cuerpos se fusionan como las cascadas de agua que nos rodean. Nada más que cariñosas caricias y besos son compartidos. La necesidad de estar simplemente en la presencia de la otra prevaleze sobre todo lo demás.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, estoy sentada en la cama de Tori, vestida con la ropa de ayer, mirándola mientras ella se sienta en su tocador, corriendo un cepillo por el pelo húmedo. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia ella, arrodillándome detrás de ella para que nuestras miradas se encuentren a través del espejo. Sus ojos son oscuros y cansados, pero aún así se las arregla para sonreír cuando le beso su hombro y descanso la barbilla sobre el mismo.

"Dile a tus padres que te estoy secuestrando para el resto del día." Le digo en voz baja. Ella me da un guiño tenue mientras me pongo de nuevo de pie, le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de agarrar mi bolso y dirigirme a la ventana.

"Jade ..." Me pare y di vuelta sólo para que dos manos calientes me agarren para mantener mi cara en su lugar mientras los suaves labios me agarran urgente en contra de ella. Tropiezo unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda golpea en la pared y se funden en el beso. "No importa lo que pase ..." susurra en mis labios. "No voy a perderte." Inclino mi frente contra la de ella.

"Y yo no voy a dejarte ir." Inclino mi cabeza y la beso con tanto amor y pasión que puedo derramar, deseando que ella supiera que tan verdaderas son mis palabras.

Subo por el árbol y me dirijo hacia mi coche, que había aparcado a una manzana por lo que la familia Vega no lo vería y empezaran a sospechar. Doy a Tori unos minutos para terminar de arreglarse y dejó que sus padres sepan que ella va a salir antes de que me dirija a su camino de entrada. Unos segundos más tarde ella está caminando hacia fuera y se deja caer en el asiento del pasajero, mirando por encima de mí y sonriendo suavemente. Miro hacia atrás en ella a través de mis gafas de sol y le devuelvo la sonrisa, deslizando mi mano sobre la suya todavía magullada, siento la piel suave, cálida y delicada debajo de la mía - y Dios, ¿era hace apenas unas horas que sentía todo su cuerpo presionado contra mí? Retorciéndose de placer mientras mis manos, los labios y la lengua exploraba cada centímetro de ella.

¿Era realmente justo anoche que cada pensamiento y sentimiento en mi cuerpo y la mente se referían exclusivamente a ella? Para caricias y besos y susurros ... La sensación de ella en mí, junto a mí, _dentro de mí_ ... Mis ojos se cerraron mientras revolotean mientras los recuerdos me inundan; causando un calor renovado extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

"Si las cosas no fueran tan mierda como son," digo, entrelazando nuestros dedos y delicadamente pasando mi pulgar sobre sus nudillos. "Te diría que anoche fue, sin lugar a duda ... la mejor y más _perfecta_ noche de mi vida."

Un suave fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios mientras mira hacia abajo en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Y si las cosas no eran tan increíblemente terrible", que poco a poco lleva a sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. "Yo probablemente no te hubiese dejado de salir de la cama todo el día de hoy..." susurra, con pequeña sonrisa juguetona formándose solo como ella lo hace. Me río y me inclino para besarla. Su mano libre de inmediato se amoldan de mi mejilla mientras ella se retuerce en su asiento a mi encuentro a mitad de camino.

"¿Qué tal si tú y yo conseguimos una pequeña habitación de motel ..." Ronroneo, arrastrando mis labios y presionando pequeños besos con la boca abierta por su cara. "... Y veo lo fuerte que puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre cuando no hay una almohada sobre tu cara ..." Siento inmediatamente la piel en calor en mis palabras, y yo sé que ella está ruborizándose.

"_¿Un motel?_ ¿Realmente, Jade?" Se queja sin aliento mientras la mano que estaba previamente en mi mejilla ahora poco a poco se abre paso hasta mi muslo.

"¿Qué? Siempre he querido hacerlo en un motel ..." declaro inocente, agarrando un puñado de la camisa para tirar de ella más cerca, como ahora acaricio su cara con la mía.

"Pero es tan sucia y cachondo ...", suspira, torciendo la cabeza para unir sus labios a mi cuello mientras peligrosamente sumerge su mano entre mis piernas. "Definitivamente no es lugar para una dama como yo ..."

_"Dice la señorita ..."_ Voy a quejarme cuando ella corre firmemente sus dedos hasta la costura central de mis leggings. "... ¿Quien me esta tocando fuera de la casa de sus padres, a plena luz del día."

Ella corta su respiración y casi se arroja al otro lado del coche. Buscando rápidamente por la ventana para asegurarse de que no nos han atrapado, y no puedo evitar reírme de lo absolutamente aterrorizada que se ve. Salgo por el camino y empiezo a conducir por la calle, mi risa cada vez mayor cuando ella juguetonamente me golpea el muslo y hace pucheros.

Y me doy cuenta de que estos pequeños momentos; donde sólo somos ella y yo. Joder ... Estos pequeños fragmentos de tiempo que he llegado a vivir, podrían ser todos recuerdos en cuestión de horas. Mi sonrisa se desvanece cuando miro hacia adelante en el camino, la sensación de temor se filtra entre mi pecho lentamente una vez más. Sé que Tori se siente igual porque ella delicadamente alcanza para mi mano y lo tiene en la suya.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?" Ella le pregunta, con una curiosidad evidente en su tono.

"Vamos a pasar por mi casa, así me puedo cambiar en primer lugar," le digo a ella, girando a la izquierda en mi calle. "Yo no tengo ganas de pasar el día entero en este maloliente uniforme de pizza de gran tamaño."

"Podría haber dejado que pidieras prestado algo mío."

"Mi querida, Vega. Mis niñas tienen que respirar ..." Sonrío.

"Podrías haberte quedado sin camisa entonces ..." ella se ríe.

"Oh, apuesto a que te habría gustado así, ¿eh?" Me río dirigiéndome hacia mi camino. Apago el coche y suspiro al contemplo el edificio alto, oscuro, vacío que he llamado "hogar" durante los últimos 17 años, como se cierne delante de mí. "Vamos."

Nos abrimos paso por dentro, y yo trato de no prestar atención a la falta de mobiliario en la sala de estar, o las pilas de cajas en fila contra la pared. Mantengo mis ojos fijos en el pasillo que se extiende delante de mí, como firmemente tiro de Tori de la mano. Balanceo para abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio y cerrarlo inmediatamente una vez que estamos dentro, presionando la cabeza contra el marco de madera mientras trato de regular mi respiración, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había llegado de repente tan costosa.

"¿Estás bien?" Tori susurra en voz baja antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Asiento con la cabeza y pongo una mano sobre la de ella en mi estómago.

"Esta mierda es una mierda, Tor." Murmuro, levantando un poco la cabeza sólo para golpear de nuevo en la puerta. "No puedo hacer esto. Yo sólo ... no puedo."

"¿Jade?" un voz llama desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Ah carajo." Me quejo golpeando mi cabeza aún más duro contra la madera. "Justo la mierda que necesitaba."

"¿Es-es tu mamá? Pensé que habías dicho que trabajaba los sábados!" Balbucea Tori.

"Bueno, ella probablemente tiene el día libre teniendo en cuenta que estamos jodiendo saliendo mañana..." Rompo, dando vueltas y pisando fuerte hacia mi cama, donde me dejo caer en el colchón desnudo mientras se abre la puerta.

"Jadelyn, yo-" mi madre se desvanece cuando ve a Tori de pie con torpeza en el medio de la habitación, mirándola como un ciervo cegado por los faros.

"Uh ... Hola Sra. West." Ella murmura enviándole un Hola rápido y torpe. Mamá la mira con curiosidad, la misma sonrisa divertida que tenía la última vez que se vieron como una imágenes fantasma en sus labios.

"Hola." Ella dice antes de volver su atención hacia mí, y no puedo dejar de notar lo jodidamente rara que se ve en la ropa casual que lleva puesta. Los tenis, pantalones vaqueros, camiseta llana y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo ... que en realidad se parece a - madre humana?

_Mamá humana ... ¿qué coño significa eso de 'mamá humana'? _

"Pues mírate, toda deportiva y la mierda ..." murmuro sarcásticamente. Ella me da una mirada mordaz antes de mirar brevemente a sí misma, y... ¿Sonriendo? ¿Acaba de darme una puta sonrisa? Me enderezo y frunzo las cejas en confusión. "¿Qué quieres de todos modos?" Ella me mira y suspira.

"Tu padre se fue a Chicago la-"

"Ayer por la noche, lo sé._ Mi querido Papi_ me envió un correo electrónico que me avisaba de todo. Un puto correo electrónico ..." me burlo. "Como si estuviera realizando algún maldito acuerdo o un negocio o algo así."

"El te-te envió yo le había dicho que no te dijera ..." Ella suspira.

"¿Por qué? ¿Querías el placer de poder decirme tu misma que mi vida es más o menos completamente fuera de mi control ahora?"

"Eso no es-"

"Lo que sea ... No importa está mierda ahora, ¿verdad?" Me pongo de pie, quitándome la camisa mientras camino hacia el armario para agarrar una limpia. "Voy a salir." Le anuncio una vez que estoy totalmente vestida de nuevo, agarrando Tori, por la muñeca que todavía está allí de pie torpemente, y tiro de ella hacia la puerta.

"Jade, espera ..." Mi mamá me llama agarrándome la muñeca mientras alcanzo el pomo de la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando miro hacia abajo, donde sus dedos se envuelven suavemente a mi alrededor, antes de arrastrar mi mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya. Una memoria de nuestra colisión en el pasillo ayer por la mañana, parpadea rápidamente por mi mente. Sus ojos tienen la misma preocupación vacilante que tenían antes, y todavía saca los monstruos de mierda fuera de mí.

"¿Qué?" Escupo con los dientes apretados, tirando de mi mano. Ella frunce los labios y mira al suelo antes de mirarme a mí.

"Y-Yo" Se aclara la garganta. "Necesito ... hablar contigo." Sus ojos se desplazan rápidamente a Tori.

"Oh ... Y-Yo puedo irme si-" Vega comienza a moverse hacia la puerta, pero yo dé un tirón de nuevo a mi lado.

"No." Yo mando, y vuelvo mi atención a la mujer delante de mí. "Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, que sea rápido. Como mi tiempo es, _literalmente_, está corriendo corto."

Ella me mira con una expresión indescifrable, frunciendo los labios y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro antes de salir por la puerta y por el pasillo hasta el despacho de mi padre. Estoy pensando que tal vez había cambiado de opinión acerca de toda la poca idea de hablar y estoy a punto de tirar de Tori a lo largo para salir de este agujero de mierda cuando llega rápidamente saliendo con una carpeta de color manila en la mano.

"Esto." ella dice, levantando la carpeta. "Es para ti." A continuación, lo extiende hacia mí. Yo entorno los ojos con curiosidad antes de llegar y tomarlo. "Si tu lo quieres, por supuesto."

Siento el cuerpo de Tori cerca de mí, sin duda mirando hacia el objeto en mis manos con tanta confusión y curiosidad como yo.

"¿Es este un contrato para asegurar mi alma? así mi vida sera totalmente tuya cuando-" Yo termino hablando bajo cuando mis ojos leen sobre el papeleo en frente de mí. "¿Qu-qué coño es esto?" Le pregunto, con voz apenas un susurro.

"Todo está ya completada." Ella dice en voz baja que apunta a diferentes partes del documento legal. "Lo único que falta es el sello oficial de la corte y que seras oficialmente ... un menor emancipado."

"Un emancipa-_qué_?" Tori exclama desde algún lugar a mi lado después de unos segundos de silencio mientras mis ojos permanecen congelados en los formularios. "¿Qué es eso? Jade, ¿qué es eso?" ella preocupada se aferra a la tela de mi camisa mientras ella mira por encima del hombro tratando de leer los papeles.

"Es-es uh ..." tartamudeo, completamente en una pérdida para las palabras como mi mente todavía está tratando de comprender qué coño está pasando.

"Esto significa que, en caso de que optar por aceptarlo, ella ya no estaría bajo nuestra custodia y autoridad." Mis mamá le responde, con su mirada todavía firmemente fija en mí. "Ella básicamente estaría considerado una adulta, para ir y hacer lo que le plazca sin tener nuestro consentimiento o permiso." Oigo el jadeo de Tori y su agarre en mi camisa aprieta. "Por supuesto que hay un montón de excepciones y legalidades que vendrían con él, pero ... podríamos ir sobre eso más adelante."

"Pero papá ... papá dijo que él nos estaba esperando en el..."

"Yo realmente no le dije." Ella dice con sencillez. "Yo sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo y que acabaría de hacer las cosas aún más complicadas. Es por eso que hice arreglos para que su toma de posesión de cargo tuviera lugar este fin de semana para que no se imponga." Estoy boquiabierta hacia ella en estado de shock.

"¿Tu enviaste a papá a Chicago antes de tiempo? Y tienes este-espero-que pensé que necesitaban el consentimiento de ambos padres para conseguir uno de estos hecho." Señalo sacudiendo la carpeta en la mano.

"Te olvidas de que soy asesora de tu padre y la jefe de los asesores legales de la compañía." Ella dice con una sonrisa y una ceja arqueada, y mierda santa esta perra es tan astuta e intrigante como yo ... _¿O yo soy tan astuta e intrigante como ella?_ "El punto es, tanto a tu padre le gusta pensar de sí mismo como el hombre grande de la firma sólo porque tiene un pene, en realidad soy la que lleva la voz cantante y hace las cosas." ... _¿Quién carajo es esta mujer?!_ "Sólo hacía falta un par de llamadas de teléfono, recordandole a un juez de un favor que me debe, y yo había hecho esto a mediodía de ayer."

"Entonces ... ¿qué significa esto?" Le pido. "Ustedes simplemente van a irse y-y yo me quedo aquí por mi cuenta"

"Bueno, uno de los requisitos para la emancipación de un menor de edad es que el menor mencionado se pueda sostenerse económicamente. Ahora, también todavía tiene que permanecer en la escuela y que sólo sería demasiado para que tu puedas conseguir un trabajo y continuar concentrándose en tus estudios, así que me he arreglado para asignaciones mensuales que se deben tomar directamente del fondo fiduciario que empezamos para ti cuando naciste, y lo pusimos en su cuenta bancaria. Hay suficiente allí para mantenerte y que vivas cómodamente hasta que cumpla los 18 , cuando la cantidad restante será totalmente entregado a ti para que lo utilices como quieras." Ella toma la carpeta de mis manos y roza los papeles en ella hasta que se saca uno, colocándola delante de la pila para que lo pueda ver. "También he trabajado a cabo un acuerdo con la empresa para que seas capaz de permanecer en el apartamento que usamos para subarrendar a los internos que trabajarían con nosotros durante el verano. Es un pequeño apartamento, pero es totalmente amueblado y también está justo en el corazón del centro de la ciudad, que está bastante cerca de tu escuela. El contrato de arrendamiento terminaría un poco después de graduarte, y lo puedes renovar si decides quedarte allí. Hasta entonces, tu padre y yo vamos a cuidar del apartamento de modo que tu no tendrás que pagar ningún alquiler o servicios. Tu coche sería transferido a tu nombre tan pronto como se tengas los 18 también." La miro con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de decir o hacer algo que mi mente lucha para procesar toda esta información. Tori debe de estar igualmente estupefacta porque ella también permanece en silencio como mi mamá nos mira con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

"¿Por qué ... por qué estás haciendo esto?" Murmuro en voz baja mirando hacia abajo a todos los documentos extendidos frente a mí, y luego levantando la mirada para encontrarme con otra muy similar a la mía. Ella me mira fijamente por unos momentos, finalmente mirando a otro lado y suspirando.

"Yo sólo-" ella se mueve incómodamente en sus pies antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos. "Yo simplemente no creía que fuera justo ... Para ti". Casi me río.

"¿Tú, tú no pensabas que era justo para mí?" Me burlo. "¿Desde cuándo aún? ... ¿cuándo comenzaste incluso-?" Yo murmuro estúpidamente. Mi mente reacciona de la única manera que sabe cuando se enfrentan a emociones extrañas. "Ni siquiera te preocupas por mí!" Y uno pensaría que diciendo eso sería fácil después sabiendo que es un hecho durante tantos años, y sin embargo, escuchar las palabras en voz alta trae una punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

Hay una voz en mi cabeza que me grita que me calle, tomar lo que ofrece y simplemente ignorar las razones! Pero algo aún más profundo está tirando de mí, lo necesito para saber. Adolorida por una explicación.

¿Es esta una manera de deshacerse de mí una vez por todas? ¿Para no tener que aguantarme? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me deja atrás y me dejó en toda mi propia mierda? ¿Por qué pasar por todo este maldito problema?

"Tú no tienes que hacer nada de esto ... Toda esta mierda y apartamentos y dinero legalidad ... ¿Por qué, por qué estás haciendo esto?" Repito, castigándome a mí misma por permitir que mi voz se agriete al final.

Ella suspira y torpemente mete un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Ayer por la mañana, cuando-cuando te vi yo-" Ella deja escapar otro suspiro y se apoya fuertemente contra la pared detrás de ella. "Me di cuenta de que estás ... estás-Dios, no sé cómo mierda hacer esto ..." Ella gruñe. "Yo sólo sabía que estaba mal ... No sólo las cosas de tener que mudarse a Chicago, todo. Y, esto ..." ella hace un gesto a los papeles. "... Esto es todo lo que sé. Legalidades y esas mierda." Añade con una leve sonrisa. "Eso es todo lo que sé. Fui a la escuela para ello, tengo un título, que era la mejor de mi maldita clase! Es fácil y natural y en realidad soy jodidamente buena en ella como se puede ver." Ella se deja caer contra la pared de nuevo y cierra los ojos. "Ser madre sin embargo ... Ahora que es algo completamente distinto." Ella murmura. "No me gusta el fracaso. Para mí siempre significó la debilidad y era inaceptable. Así que cuando vi lo mal que estaba en esta ..." ella hace un gesto entre ella y yo. "... Sólo así-Digamos que me sorprende que resultaste esta bien después de toda la mierda que has tenido que soportar." Ella dice con una risa débil; pero el resplandor de sus ojos ... la forma en que brillan con lágrimas contenidas hacer mi propio interior en un terremoto. Tengo que apartar la mirada y parpadear varias veces para mantener mis propias putas emociones a raya. "No estoy haciendo esto con la esperanza ilusoria de que tu de alguna manera te olvides de los últimos 17 años de tu vida y que nos convertiremos en las mejores amigas y empecemos a ir a buscar pedicuras y manicuras o ir de compras los fines de semana." Ella dice y se burla. "Aunque tengo la sensación de que no sería mucho tu estilo de todos modos." Ella ríe y tengo que luchar contra el pequeño tirón en la comisura de mis labios. "Estoy haciendo esto porque sé que es lo que hay que hacer." , continúa. "Y debido a que tal vez ... tal vez un día tu piensas de nuevo y tal vez no me odies tanto." Ella sonríe, y a pesar de que ella está tratando de tratarlo como una broma, puedo ver la sinceridad de sus palabras se aferran a la luz de esperanza en sus ojos.

Me quedo tranquila. Sobre todo porque yo no me atrevo a decir nada. Todo esto es demasiado para procesar, y yo ... yo realmente no tengo la energía después de la montaña rusa emocional de mierda este último par de días, semanas e incluso meses han sido.

"Así que si esto es lo que quieres ...", dice ella empujándose de la pared. "Di la palabra, y se hace."

"Sí". Declaro después de un breve momento de silencio. "Esto es lo que quiero."

"Ok." Ella sonríe débilmente y comienza a caminar hacia el estudio. "Me aseguraré de que todo está atendido antes de salir esta noche."

"Espera, ¿esta noche? Pensé que te ibas mañana ... ¿Qué va a pasar con mis cosas y...?"

"He cambiado mi vuelo a esta noche para que yo pudiera tener más tiempo para el control de daños con tu padre desde que casi imaginé que dirías que sí. Y voy a contratar a algunos cargadores para que vengan y tomen todo al apartamento la tarde del lunes para darte tiempo para empacar todas tus cosas ¿ok?"

"¿Y estás segura que papá no va a venir y tratar de joderlo todo más tarde?"

"Él probablemente estará muy molesto." Ella se ríe. "Pero tengo bastante suciedad en él y su preciosa compañía para mantenerlo a raya." añade con un guiño. "Bien, bien, yo todavía tengo un montón de cosas que hacer por aquí y estoy seguro de que las niñas tienen planes y cosas así ..." Ella me mira y sonríe débilmente. "Nos quedaremos en contacto ¿sí?"

Me trago el nudo en la garganta y cabeceo con rápidamente, mirando hacia abajo a mis zapatos. De repente, un grito se escucha desde algún lugar detrás de mí y antes de darme cuenta, Tori fuerza a mi mamá en un abrazo de oso enorme. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras torpemente coloca sus brazos alrededor de la chica delante de ella y no puedo evitar sonreír por lo mucho de mí misma que yo veo en esa mujer ... y por primera vez en la historia, el pensamiento no se me hacen quiero vomitar.

"Gracias, Sra. West! Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Ella susurra en voz alta en su cabello.

"Oh, eh ...-eres bienvenido." Balbucea Mamá,dándole con rigidez palmaditas a Tori en la parte posterior.

"Está bien ..." murmuro mientras voy y empiezo tratando de hacer palanca para quitársela. "Tori. Tori déjala ir." Ella finalmente la suelta y se vuelve hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "Vega, voy a agarrar algunas cosas muy rápido, voy a ... Vuelvo en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella arruga las cejas en confusión hasta que le doy una mirada mordaz.

"¡Oh, sí, sí! Voy a estar en el coche." Ella exclama aplaudiendo. "_Para el coche voy a ir y en el coche voy a estar_!" Ella canta, como se vuelve a mi mamá, y una vez más la envuelve en un abrazo. "Señora West, siempre es un placer!" Ella exclama tirando hacia atrás y pronunciando un último "gracias" antes de caminar hacia atrás por el pasillo, en silencio animando y golpeando el puño en el aire detrás de mi mamá para que sólo yo puedo verla. Pongo los ojos, incapaz de luchar contra la sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

Una vez que desaparece al doblar la esquina me dirijo a mi mamá y la veo sacudiendo la cabeza y usando esa sonrisa divertida que parece utilizar sólo para Tori.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Le pido.

"¿Qué?"

"Mirarla a ella de esa manera." Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza otra vez.

"Es sólo que ... no sé." Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros. "Ella tan ... no es ... tan tu" Levanto una ceja y miro inquisitivamente. "Supongo que nunca te imaginé con una ... colorida y abrazadora y..."

"¿Tipo Molesto-feliz-y-tiro-arcoiris-y-sol-fuera-de-mi-culo?" Sonrío. "Sí ... tu y yo, las dos."

Ella deja escapar una risa y santa mierda abundante ella en realidad está riendo! Eso hace que sea imposible para mí no sonreír a cambio. Y me pregunto si este calor extraño en mi pecho es lo que se siente al no odiar a sus padres ...

"Sin embargo ¿Ella te hace feliz?" -pregunta con una sonrisa una vez que sus risas se apagan.

"Más que nada." Respondo rápidamente.

Ella inspira profundamente por la nariz y sonríe aún más amplia.

"Bien. Estoy muy contenta de que ella está en tu vida."

"Gracias." Murmuro, después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo. "Gracias por ... por hacer esto." Ella frunce los labios y asiente con la cabeza. "Es-Estoy muy contenta de que no eres una perra como yo pensaba." Dejo escapar.

Ella deja escapar otra risita y se mueve de pie directamente en frente de mí.

"Bueno, yo sólo creo que es una pena que me tomó tanto tiempo para dejar de actuar como una ..." Ella dice en voz baja. "Cuida de ti misma, Jadelyn." Extiende una mano y yo vacilante la tomo; agitando con firmeza, como si estábamos cerrando un acuerdo de negocios. Y no puedo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de decepción que probablemente no era más que eso.

Me dirijo hacia afuera y me deslizo inmediatamente en mis gafas de sol de aviador para proteger mis ojos del sol brillante California. Me dejo caer en el asiento del conductor y arranco el coche, haciendo caso omiso de la morena con la cara de idiota hinchable que me miraba desde el asiento del pasajero como cambio de marcha y marcha hacia atrás fuera de la calzada.

No es hasta que me detengo en un semáforo en una calle vacía que lentamente y en broma Giro la cabeza y dejo que la sonrisa que se ha estado muriendo por aparecer la haga presencia en mis labios.

Tori deja escapar un grito, tan alto y estridente que estoy segura de que cada perro y niño dentro de un radio de diez millas actualmente está aullando y yendo jodidamente loco, antes de que ella se lanza a sí misma por encima de mí. Se las arregla para sentarse torpemente en mi regazo y comienza salpicando toda mi cara de besos, gritos una variedad de_ 'Oh, Dios mío.' 'No puedo creerlo.' 'esto esta pasando realmente.' 'Estoy tan feliz que creo voy a vomitar.'_ y _'Pellizcame porque creo que estoy soñando..' _

El último es lo que hago felizmente.

"¡Hey!" Ella grita, golpeando con fuerza mi mano de su pierna.

"Sip. Pareces bastante despierta para mí." Digo presionando mi la frente contra la de ella y sonriendo.

"Todavía no lo puedo creer." Respira, ahuecando mi cara con sus manos.

"Bueno, mejor hazlo Vega. Porque estas pegada conmigo ahora ..." susurro antes de cepillar suavemente sus labios con los míos.

"¿Es una promesa?" Ella sonríe al tiempo que se sumerge en el labio inferior.

"No." serpenteo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirar hacia mi. "Es una amenaza."

Nuestros labios chocan con avidez una contra la otra, provocando gemidos fuertes y gemidos de nosotras tanto como toda la incertidumbre, el miedo y pavor de delante se libera a través del amor puro y la pasión que se vierte en el beso.

Un graznido molesto que viene detrás nos causa que Tori se separe de mí y saque la cabeza por la ventana.

"_Da la vuelta!_" ella grita, vuelta atrás y pulsa las luces de freno de emergencia antes de reanudar desesperadamente el beso.

"Esto es ilegal, ¿sabes?" Jadeo mientras ella me empuja contra el asiento con su propio peso corporal; sus labios chupando mi cuello mientras sus manos descaradamente a tientas mi pecho.

"Tu cara es ilegal ..." Ella replica, lamiendo mi lóbulo de la oreja. "_Ilegalmente sexy_ ..."

"Oh, Vega ..." Resoplo. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo jodidamente vagos que son sus regresos?" Me enredo una de mis manos en su pelo para presionarla hacia mí mientras pellizca la piel entre el cuello y el hombro.

"¿Y alguna vez te he dicho lo mojada que tu sarcasmo me hace?" ronronea. Mis ojos se abren de golpe y ella se congela en su lugar. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿realmente acabo de decir eso?" Ella corta su respiración disparándose en una posición sentada, con las mejillas enrojeciendo. No puedo hacer nada más que mirarla fijamente. "Jade, lo siento! Y-Yo no tenía intención de ser tan ... tan _grosera_! Se ... acaba de salir y..."

"Bueno golpea mi culo y llámame Sally!" Exclamo en la voz que utilizo para imitar a ella. "Esa fue una cosa jodidamente caliente de Miss Peaches!"

"_Jade_..." Ella se queja enterrando su cara de ardor en el hueco de mi cuello.

"Santa mierda, Vega ..." Me río tirando de la barbilla para que nuestros ojos se encuentren. "Tengo que admitir que ese pequeño arrebato me está haciendo querer hacer las cosas muy, muy malas para ti en este momento ..." susurro, mientras mis ojos se arrastran sobre su cara.

"¿Sí?" murmura, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Qué tal si tomamos esta fiesta hasta el fabuloso Seis Inns Motel en la calle debajo de Sunsent?" Yo digo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. "Incluso te dejaré que pidas el servicio de habitaciones, desde el vestíbulo de la sucia planta baja , porque así de elegante seremos."

"Eww, no, gracias, no tengo hambre ..." Ella se ríe y picotea mis labios.

"Ok, está bien, vamos a saltarnos el desayuno y nos vamos directamente al postre, que resulta que todavía lo tengo en el maletero de mi coche." Sonrío.

"Oh, ¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Dos palabras". Susurro, mordiendo sus labios ante la mención de cada uno. "Crema. Batida."

* * *

><p>Nos quedamos en Los Ángeles bitches! Ujuh! La mamá de Jade salvando el paraíso Jori! Proximo Capitulo LEMON!<p>

Así que me fui a la feria este fin de semana, a despejar y desestresar mi mente de las ultimas cosas malas que han pasado, me doy cuenta que no fue una buena idea con las lluvias se hizo un lodazar y casi no habían juegos mecánicos pero aún así me divertí, me moje, conseguí un tatuaje temporal, estuve buscando una pulsera de plata de estrellas pero por desgracia no encontré, bueno ni modo y me dio gripe, pero que definitivamente valió la pena. Estuve en reposo todo el domingo y no me dejaban usar la computadora, porque tenía que descansar. Así que por eso el retraso de la actualización. Creo que porque ya van siendo los últimos estoy intentando retrasar un poquito el final... Pero bueno

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**mica:**_ Te gustara el próximo capítulo también ;D así que así fue como se soluciona la mudanza de Jade.

_**Mart:**_ Jade NO se va, repito Jade NO se va... No fue magia en si, fue magia legal lo que ocurrio para que Jade se pudiera quedar, eso y un poco de cambio de corazón que sufrió la mamá. Claro que ellas tienen un futuro, pero pronto lo averiguaras.

_**Lizzie gza:**_ Bum! Cuanto a que no te esperabas esto! La mamá de Jade fue increíble, me encanto que todo el asunto se trato legalmente para que luego su papá no pudiera hacer nada en un futuro que pudiera perjudicar a Jade o a Tori y su familia. Gracias por tus deseos para con mi examen, nos leemos pronto.

_**kugga:**_ Sí ya vez que Tori como no era virgen pero cuando perdió su virginidad no sabía lo que era un orgasmo por eso sus pensamientos tan extrasensoriales :D La historia que realmente vale la pena completamente.

_**Fredo JA:**_ Creo que a ti y a tu 'inocente' mente le gustara también el próximo capítulo... No lo siento aún no paso por tu historia, últimamente no he leído muchos fics, como dije anteriormente tengo varios Reviews pendientes, detesto estar ocupada, cuando tenga tiempo lo leeré y te dejare un review. Nos leemos.

_**GreenApple86:**_ te comprendo a veces yo igual empiezo a leer algunas historias que tienen un buen principio y luego los demás capítulos se sienten 'insípidos' en comparación al primero pero no es por desmerecer el trabajo de los escritores por que hacer eso es algo muy difícil y no todos logran desarrollar bien sus ideas y eso a veces te decepciona como lector... Por cierto GRACIAS por traducir ese fic que adoro y que los capítulos son increíbles! Ahora se que tal vez igual te guste el próximo, y el problema se resolvió sorprendentemente bien ¿eh? Nos leemos.

_**ariandagrande:**_ Tu debes de adorar a la mamá de Jade en estos momentos! Bueno yo diría que si son algo medio frikis, adoro las peleas de Tori con su subconsciente, son entretenidas, oye yo igual digo la palabra 'excelso' la utilizo mucho con mis hermanos, Nah! No te preocupes por tu lenguaje es comprensible, yo igual me desquite así la primera vez que leí esa parte... Hoy o mañana pasare por tu fic, nos leemos.

_**GeorgetteSofia:**_BUM! Todo un cambio drástico con el capítulo de hoy! Nos leemos en el próximo

**Gente dejen Review!**


	21. Motel

Descargo de Responsabilidad: _**Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco solo la estoy traducciendo con el permiso del autor wikster**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

"Estoy casi segura de que mi fecha de nacimiento está en la tarjeta de identificación en tus manos y no en mis tetas." Digo inexpresiva, cruzando los brazos y mirando al pervertido escuálido que está comiéndose con los ojos descaradamente mis pechos. Él tararea algún tipo de reconocimiento y finalmente arrastra sus ojos de vuelta a la tarjeta de identificación falsa que le entregué.

"Muy bien, señorita ... Van Cleef." Él sonríe, dejando al descubierto un par de dientes que faltan en la boca, que desagradable. ¿Y de dónde diablos sacaron a este tipo? ¿El personal de este Motel tiene ojos? "Todo concuerda. Solo tienes que registrarte y firmar aquí y te voy a dar tu llave de la habitación." Empuja unos papeles sobre el escritorio y me entrega una pluma.

"Oh Tori, ¿Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda con la bolsa de lona y las bolsas de comestibles gigantes?" Tori resopla cuando entra en el vestíbulo, arrastrando un montón de bolsas de plástico junto con mi bolsa de lona colgada sobre su hombro. "¿Por qué, no Jade? Ha sido siempre mi sueño de obtener la escoliosis!" Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su dramatismo y la ayudo a establecer las bolsas en el suelo mientras Skippy archiva el papeleo.

"¿Y por qué te empeñas en bajar todo del carro en el primer viaje?" Sonrío.

"Es más práctico y ahorra mucho tiempo." Ella se queja en voz baja, el establecimiento de la bolsa de lona con un suspiro.

"Ooh ... No quieres perder tiempo, ¿verdad?" Ronroneo, meneando las cejas sugestivamente. Ella se sonroja y rápidamente mira hacia el mostrador de la recepción, sólo para que sus ojos se agranden y se enfrenten a ras aún más. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Skippy que nos da una sonrisa de complicidad mientras deja que sus ojos se arrastren de arriba a abajo entre nuestros cuerpos.

"Así que ..." Él susurra, lamiéndose los labios agrietados asquerosamente. "¿Qué dicen si las señoritas aqui compran algunas bebidas en la tienda de licores que está en la calle y tenemos nosotros mismos un buen momento? Mi turno termina en cuarenta minutos." Él sonríe y guiña un ojo. Aprieto los puños y piso de nuevo hacia él.

"Escucha, papá Júpiter." Siseo, golpeando las manos sobre el escritorio y elevándome sobre él. "A menos que quieras despedirte de tu tres dientes restantes, te sugiero que mantengas tus repugnantes ojos para ti mismo, la mano sobre la llave de la habitación, y ora para que mi buen estado de ánimo se mantenga de modo que el Gerente no se enterará que eres un pervertido de mierda poco profesional tu empleado basura blanca." Sus ojos se abren y él visiblemente traga y rápidamente consiguió una de las llaves que cuelgan de una tabla de madera detrás de él y me la entregó a mí.

"Habitación c-c-cuarenta y ocho. Segundo piso junto a la máquina de hielo." Él tartamudea mientras arranco la llave de su mano.

Sigo mirando a él, lenta y amenazadoramente muevo mi mano sobre la mesa de su dirección. Él nerviosamente chasquea su mirada entre mis ojos y la mano que se aproxima por lo que subconscientemente se inclina lejos de mí. Tal como soy a pocos centímetros de su cara, sumerjo mi mano hacia abajo en el plato lleno de dulces en frente de él, lo que le hace saltar. Agarro un puñado y aviento unos pocos en mi boca, sin romper el contacto visual. Él me da una sonrisa torcida incómoda mientras mastico lentamente los dulces, nunca vacile. Después de unos segundos de asustarle la mierda de él con mi simple mirada, le doy una sonrisa burlona lenta. Sus hombros tensos comienzan a relajarse y las líneas duras de su rostro se suavizan cuando de repente arrojo el resto de dulces que tenia en la mano hacia él, haciéndole chillar de miedo como una niña. Sonrío y giro a su alrededor, agarrando la bolsa de lona y mi bolso antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta.

Paso por Tori, quien está boquiabierta a mí en estado de shock, y le doy un guiño mientras camino exterior. Ella agarra rápidamente el resto de las cosas y se precipita después de mí.

"Disfrute de su estancia en el Seis Inns Motel, señorita Van Cleef!" Oigo Skippy decir nerviosamente.

"¿Van Cleef?" Murmura Tori.

"Sinjin me consiguió el ID y tener su estúpido apellido era una de las condiciones del acuerdo." Murmuro. Ella niega con la cabeza mientras sigue de cerca detrás de mí.

"De todos modos, ¿de verdad tienes que hacer eso?" Ella susurra. "El chico casi se orina a sí mismo!"

"Bueno." Gruño, al pulsar el botón del ascensor. "Él era un puto cabeza hueca."

"Bueno, sí, pero ... quiero decir, ¿qué esperas en un lugar como este?" Ella dice mirando a su alrededor con cansancio. "Todavía no puedo creer que en realidad estamos en un motel."

"Tú no me diste mucha elección con la forma en que te comportabas en el coche." Replico. "Tuve que parar en algún lugar para no chocar porque no podías mantener tus manos fuera de mí." En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abren y damos paso en el interior.

"Me haces sonar como una especie de animal enloquecido, sin auto-control." Ella asiente.

"Bueno ..." Yo susurro bajo y me encojo de hombros.

"¡Yo también tengo dominio propio!" -grita indignada. Me río y pulso el botón hasta el segundo piso.

"Está bien, Vega." Bromeo. "Me encontraría irresistible también."

"Te das demasiado crédito ..." Ella murmura.

"Oh ¿es así?" Digo mientras lentamente camino hacia la esquina donde ella está apoyada en la pared de metal cubierto de graffitis. "Muéstrame que tan controlada es que eres..." susurro, presionando nuestros cuerpos juntos y traer mi cara a centímetros de la suya. Sus ojos se abren a medida que nerviosamente se desplazan a mis labios. Sonrío y arqueo la ceja de la manera que sé la vuelve loca, sintiendo su aliento roto en mi piel. "No me beses ..." Cepillo sus labios con los míos. "No me toques ..." arrastro mi mano libre alrededor de su estómago y su pecho, lo que la hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. "No-me-desees..." Ella corta su respiración cuando presiono mi rodilla entre sus piernas. Las puertas del ascensor se abren tras el ding fuerte y de inmediato me salgo, dejándola helada en su lugar. "Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo pasa." Digo como me dirijo a la habitación, con una sonrisa gigante en la cara.

Unos segundos más tarde oigo el arrastre de los pies detrás de mí, murmurando cosas ininteligibles en voz baja. Yo camino rápidamente por el pasillo, deteniéndome delante de nuestra puerta y bajar nuestras cosas así que puedo abrirlo.

"Además", le digo torciendo la llave y abriendo la puerta. "No sé de qué te quejas acerca de este lugar no es tan malo." Lanzo la bolsa de lona en el interior de la puerta para evitar que se cierre y hacer mi camino a la barandilla en las afueras, señalando a la calle con mi mano. "Quiero decir, mira lo que es una hermosa vista que se detiene en Sunset Boulevard y todos los traficantes de drogas y prostitutas que hacen de L.A. la joya que es." Me rio y sacudo la cabeza. Saco las mantas de la bolsa de lona que habíamos utilizado en nuestra cita improvisada y los pongo sobre la cama; Porque quiero decir, ¿Has oído hablar de la mierda que los investigadores forenses encuentran en las sábanas de los moteles y los muebles?

"Tu sabes, tu no eres realmente quien hablar ..." Tori bufa mientras que fija las bolsas en la pequeña mesa de madera junto a la entrada; ignorando por completo todo lo que acabo de decir. "Si alguien aquí es un animal lleno de lujuria incontrolable, eres tú!" Mis cejas se disparan y pongo mis manos en mis caderas, dándole una mirada incrédula. "Sí, eso es! ¿Recuerdas el pasado miércoles en la escuela? Cuando estábamos ayudando a André guardando el vestuario después de su obra, y cuando nadie estaba mirando me detuviste en el pequeño armario detrás del escenario y forzaste tu lengua en mi garganta, mientras tus manos se aventuraron a lugares donde aún no se había concedido acceso!" Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y sonríe con aire de suficiencia.

"Yo no te oí quejarte." Me burlo. "Como cuestión de hecho, si no hubiera sido por el estúpido de Sinjin acercándose a nosotras, tu me hubieras concedido por completo el puto acceso VIP!"

"Eso es ... no es el punto! Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tu eres tan incontrolable como yo!" Añade con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Lo que te ayuda a dormir por la noche, salchicha caliente ..." Yo rió terminando de establecerme en la cama ahora cubierta, dando inicio a las botas, y haciendo clic en el televisor.

"Eso lo hace!" gruñe antes arrojándose a mí. Yo grito sorprendida mientras ella extiende a ambos lados y pasa mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. Y es jodidamente lindo cómo ella piensa que su débil agarre del que posiblemente me podía liberarme. Decido seguirle la corriente y permanecer quieta, sonriendo hacia ella en broma. "Admítelo!" Ella gruñe, y maldita sea que es sexy. "Reconoce que te vuelvo loca y que no puedes mantener tus manos fuera de mí!"

"Nunca dije que lo contrario." Digo, fácilmente volteándola para que ahora ella este totalmente debajo de mí. "Porque lo haces ..." Me inclino y beso su cuello. "Y yo no puedo ..." murmuro mientras arrastro mis manos desde las muñecas hasta los brazos y sobre su pecho, por lo que se quedaba sin aliento. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que sé cómo controlarme a mi misma más que tú..." Pongo un rápido beso en sus labios y me doy la vuelta para sentarme a su lado, con indiferencia volviendo mi atención de nuevo a la televisión.

"Está bien." Ella gruñe apoyándose en sus codos y mirando por encima de mí. "Vamos a ponerlo a prueba." Surco mis cejas y la miro, sonriendo con picardía a mí. Ella toma el control remoto con mi mano y sube el volumen. "Cada vez que un comercial empieza, podemos hacer lo que queramos la una a la otra ..." Ella corre lentamente su dedo a través de los pequeños botones de plástico, mientras me mira seductoramente. "Pero tan pronto como el programa se reanuda ... tenemos que parar." Ella deja caer el control a distancia a su lado y se arrastra hacia mí de nuevo. "La que no pueda parar pierde, y la ganadora puede hacer para la otra, cualquier cosa ...que ... ella... quiera ..."

No puedo dejar de tragar y lamer mis labios, como resultado de la mirada y el tono de su voz que me está dando. Ella lo ve y sonríe, así que enmascaró rápidamente mi intimidación con mi arrogancia habitual.

"Voy a disfrutar esto ..." Yo respiro antes de inclinarme y reclamar sus labios con los míos, como lo hacen en los comerciales de vehículos en el fondo. Ella corta su respiración un poco de sorpresa, pero se transformó rápidamente en un gemido cuando paso mi lengua como si no hubiera un momento de sumergirse en su boca. Sus manos agarran mi cara mientras ella profundiza el beso, mientras que mi propias manos serpentean alrededor de sus caderas y tiro de ella para que esté al ras presionándose contra mí. Estoy que el freno en su parte trasera para llevarla aún más cerca de mi cuando la canción molesta del tema de Jerry Springer se vuelve a encender el televisor. Ella salta de mí y se sienta en la cama, respirando un poco dificultosa. Ella me mira y sonríe triunfante.

"Cálmate allí, mejillas dulces." Sonrío. "Estamos empezando."

Nos sentamos en silencio, sólo escuchaba la mitad de lo que los idiotas que aparecen en pantalla están diciendo. Algo sobre el novio de una perra blanca que duerme con su mamá y su hermana, para que hagan tanto embarazada o algo así ... no me puede concentrar totalmente en cuestiones basura de porquería cuando Tori está sentada en su estómago frente a mí, su trasero me mira fijamente justo en la cara mientras sus largas piernas tonificadas se extienden por debajo de sus increíblemente y cortos pantalones cortos. Tengo que agarrarme firmemente en la manta para no tirarme a ella.

Mierda ... esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Por último, se desata una pelea entre el novio de la prostituta y uno de sus hermanos, o tal vez los hijos, y cortan para un comercial. No bien la escena se cambia que estoy agarrando rápidamente sus tobillos y arrastrándola hacia mí, ni siquiera le doy la oportunidad de darse la vuelta. Ella grita en sorpresa cuando estoy a horcajadas sobre su trasero y deslizo mis manos bajo su camisa, dando vueltas a su estómago, y arrastrándolos hasta su frente hasta que agarro completamente sus pechos. Gime reverberando a través de mis manos que están siendo fuertemente presionado entre su cuerpo y el colchón.

"No es justo, Jade ..." Ella gime. "Yo no puedo hacer nada en esta posición."

"Pero yo sí." Susurro, mordiendo su lóbulo.

"Dios ..." Respira remonta y enreda su mano en mi pelo. Me muevo de la oreja hasta su cuello, chupando un lugar que conozco y se que a ella la vuelve absolutamente demente. Ella aprieta su agarre alrededor de mí y gime mi nombre, por lo que todo mi cuerpo se mueven. El lugar entre mis piernas llorando desesperadamente atención. Levanto mis caderas y empiezo a molerlas en ella, causándonos tanto a gemir de placer, mientras continúo mi ataque deslumbrante en su cuello.

"Y estamos de vuelta!"

"Nooo!" Tori gime, dejando que su mano y su cara caen hacia abajo sobre la manta cuando la voz de Jerry resuena a través de los altavoces. Me dejé caer a un lado, jadeando.

"¿Lista para dejar de jugar?" Me rió mientras trato de ocultar lo absolutamente frustrada que me siento así, estoy orando porque ella se de por vencida y podemos pasar de esta competición que es una idiotez. Quiero decir, yo podría renunciar, pero ... bueno, todos sabemos que no voy a hacer eso.

"No." replica sin aliento. "¿Y tu?"

"Ni siquiera cerca." Sonrío, aunque el aumento de la humedad en mis pantalones va de otro modo.

Hacemos tres rondas más. Cada caliente y más intensa que la anterior. Las dos estamos sonrojada y sin aliento, y Dios si no consigo una forma de liberación pronto ...

"Vete a la mierda!" Gruño cuando Tori arranca la mano de mis pantalones apenas como el programa se reanuda mientras yo arranco la mia de debajo de su camisa.

"Esto es ridículo ..." Ella gime. "Las dos somos demasiado tercas y competitivas para renunciar."

"¿Así que estás diciendo que se acabó? ¿Hemos terminado?" Yo grito felizmente.

"No ..." ella me mira y sonríe. "Estoy diciendo que tal vez tenemos que aumentar el nivel de dificultad." Me tapo los ojos y gimo. "Oh, esto esta llegando a ser demasiado para Jadey-la-siempre-en-control-licious?" Ella se burla. Yo rasgo mis manos de mi cara y le envío una mirada amenazante.

"Dime qué carajo es tu plan." Digo inexpresiva.

Ella agarra el control remoto y apaga el televisor antes de salir de la cama y se dirigía a mi bolsa de lona, de donde ella saca mi pequeño amplificador y su Pera Pod. Después de encontrar una canción que le gusta que lo conecta el dispositivo al altavoz y corre a tomar una de las sillas de madera endebles que van con la mesa, a la vez que la sigo con curiosidad con mi mirada. Ella pone la silla en el medio de la habitación, y luego viene a la cama, me agarra la mano y me tira a la silla.

"Siéntate." Ella manda. Y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras me doy cuenta de qué es exactamente lo que está planeando hacer.

"Mmm, voy a conseguir un poco de baile erótico de la Pequeña Pristina de Vega?" Ronroneo. "Espera, voy a buscar mis billetes de dólar!" Voy a conseguir mi bolso pero con firmeza ella me empuja de nuevo en la silla.

"Oh, vas a obtener algo más que un poco de baile." Ella murmura. Estoy a punto de comentar cuando ella presiona su dedo índice a mis labios. "Si tu puedes mantenerte en control total de tí misma a través de esta canción, has pasado y te has probado a ti misma, y entonces va a ser tu turno para que me rompas igual sin embargo serán las canciones que se considere necesario." Muerdo la punta de su dedo en broma mientras se arrastra fuera de mis labios.

"¿Y qué pasa si ambas ganamos ... o perdemos?"

"Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a una recompensa o el castigo ... para ambas." Ella hace un guiño. Sonrío y más o menos tiro de ella hacia abajo por su camisa para darle un beso, rompiéndolo para no dejar que las cosas se ponen demasiado caliente y me arriesgue a perder.

"_Que las probabilidades estén siempre en mi favor_." Susurro en mi mejor acento Inglés antes de morder y tirar de su labio inferior.

"Vas a ofrecerte _voluntariamente_ como tributo para el momento en que he terminado contigo." murmura, y me da un beso rápido. Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la cómoda donde se esta el pequeño amplificador y bocinas tocando. De inmediato, el sonido de cuerdas altas agudos emite por los altavoces. Una sonrisa tira de mis labios y tengo que luchar contra el impulso de poner los ojos en la forma como ella la canción es. Abro la boca para comentar sobre lo predecible que es para la elección _Tóxic_ por nada menos que _Britney Spears_, sólo para casi ahogarme con mis palabras cuando ella se da vuelta hacia mí, al igual que comienzan la letra. Ella comienza balanceándose seductoramente hacia mí, su cara sosteniendo una juguetona, pero tan jodidamente sexy, sonrisa boba todo el tiempo. Ella pasa sus manos lentamente por su cuerpo mientras se detiene frente a mí, poniéndolos en mis hombros y más o menos me empujaba hacia atrás para que ella pueda estar a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

"P-Pensé que habías dicho no tocar ..." tartamudeo.

"Te dije que no podías tocarme ..." murmura Ella mientras arrastra las manos por mi pecho, en el estómago, y lo arrastra una vez más, a la vez que su cuerpo está balanceándose al compás. "Nunca he dicho nada de mí que tocándote."

Se apoya muy cerca, sus labios casi rozando los míos ofreciendolos como anzuelos, sólo para retirarse y girando en un círculo sorprendentemente coordinada sobre su pie derecho cuando parte del coro empieza. Ella azota el pelo y me envía un guiño coqueto antes de darme la espalda a mí y sumergiendo su trasero bajo y lento, todo mientras se mantiene totalmente en sincronía con la música, por lo que me pregunto si ella ha bailado esta coreografía todo el tiempo, porque la mierda santa ella puede moverse.

"Bueno jodeme de lado ..." respiro.

Ella se pone de pie cuando comienza la segunda estrofa, sus caderas continúan su delicioso vaivén mientras se desabrocha la camisa lentamente, todavía de espaldas a mí. Se da la vuelta y tira de su sostén en mi dirección, su camisa ahora totalmente desabrochada, está floja y abierta, dejando al descubierto su abdomen bronceado y apenas cubriendo sus pechos. Yo alcanzo distraídamente la prenda, rasgando mi mirada de Tori el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que es uno de esos sostenes se puede desenganchar de los tirantes ... y que es todavía está caliente.

Mis ojos una vez más recurren a ella, completamente hipnotizada como camina hacia mí, desabrochando lentamente sus pantalones cortos, revelando unos hot shorts de niño de color rosa debajo. Ella hace una vuelta y deja caer sus pantalones cortos, dejando al descubierto esas piernas largas y deliciosas que me encantaría besar a todo lo largo de. Me muerdo el labio inferior y aprieto mi mano en el sujetador mientras engancha sus pulgares sobre la banda de la cintura de su ropa interior, estirando un poco sobre ellos para revelar en broma su abs inferior y superior de su área pélvica como baila su camino hacia mí, pronunciando las palabras _'I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?' _

Ella camina en círculos a mi alrededor durante la parte vocal Bollywood-como casi al final, arrastrando sus mano por mis brazos, la cara, el pelo, el pecho, el estómago-en todas partes. Mi mente da vueltas, mi corazón se acelera, mis pulmones duelen, y mi boca está mojada. Finalmente, ella se para frente a mí, con las manos a ambos lados de mí agarrando la parte posterior de la silla mientras muele el aire frente a ella hasta que esté de vuelta en mi regazo y la cara por mi oído.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride..." susurra en el momento justo, y mi ojos se cierran aleteando, junto con mi fuerza de voluntad y la razón.

Recuérdame, ¿por qué coño estoy tratando de resistir esta vez?

Dejo caer el sujetador y deslizo mis manos debajo de su camisa abierta, mi aliento se vuelve el doble de trabajado de la mera sensación de su piel caliente bajo mis palmas. Ella gime y se aprovecha de su posición actual para besarme el cuello, provocando un gemido vergonzosamente fuerte mezclado con un suspiro escapando de mis labios. Ella viaja hasta mi cuello y en mi mandíbula hasta que ella me está mirando fijamente a los ojos, al final de la canción sonando de fondo mientras se reanuda su canto suave.

"Intoxicate me now... With your lovi'g now... I think I'm ready now..."

"Creo que estoy lista." Termino con una sonrisa, poniendo los ojos en la sonrisa cursi que me da para ir junto con la canción estúpida. Muevo mis manos por su espalda para traerla más cerca, nuestros labios separados por no más de un milímetro. "Creo que soy adicta a ti." Respiro.

"Eso es tan cursi ..." Ella se ríe y presiona su frente con la mía.

"Wow, eso debe haber sido bastante jodido si tu lo estás llamando cursi ..." Sonrío, inclinándome para conseguir mi beso que más necesito, pero ella se aparta.

"Has perdido." Ella se burla, y me dio un beso esquimal. Un beso esquimal de mierda. Y, sin embargo, estoy desesperada por nada en este momento, sonrío y felizmente lo devuelvo.

"Hay una chica muy caliente, medio desnuda, sentada en mi regazo que bailó y se quito la ropa por mí ... Llámame perdedora todo lo que quieras."

"_Perdedora_"

"No presiones ahora." Se lo advierto.

"Tú eres el rival más débil. ¡Adiós!" , dice en un terrible imitación de Anne Robinson.

"Vega ..."

"Está bien, West." Ella se burla. "Me encontraría irresistible también."

Gruño y me quedo de pie, derribando la silla como llevo estilo de novia y la aviento sobre la cama lo que la hizo chillar de sorpresa y alegría infantil.

"Apuesto a que te puedo romper en menos de un minuto!" Exclamo de pie junto a ella en el colchón. "Doble o nada de que yo te rompo en menos de un minuto!"

"No ha sido capaz de hacerlo en la última hora, ¿qué te hace pensar que serás capaz de hacerlo en menos de un minuto ahora?" Ella habla en voz baja, pasando sus dedos por mis piernas como están a cada lado de su cintura.

"Doble o nada". Repito. "Yo hago esto, yo gano, tú pierdes". Ella me estudia durante unos segundos, teniendo en cuenta mi proposición. "¿O tienes demasiado miedo de que te rompa?" Bromeo.

"Como si pudieras..." ella se burla. "Muy bien, tienes un trato." Coge el teléfono de la mesita de noche y establece el temporizador. "Un minuto a partir de ... ahora."

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca me dejé caer a cuatro encima de ella.

"¿Qué-" ella llora, cubriendo su cara y cerrando los ojos con sorpresa. "No fue tu intención, literalmente, romperme o lo hiciste?"

"Abre los ojos, Vega! Estás usando mi tiempo!"

Ella vacilante los abre y me mira como me cierno unos centímetros por encima de ella. Ella frunce el ceño en confusión y está a punto de preguntarme cuando me inclino aún más cerca de su cara. Ella corta su respiración y sus ojos se abren, pero por lo demás se mantiene quieta y en silencio. Yo no hago nada más que mirar, aburrido a sus ojos con mi propia mirada penetrante. Muy pronto su expresión confusa se suaviza y sus ojos se convierten en fijos en los míos.

Mira, al igual que mis pechos, me he enterado de que mis ojos poseen los mismos efectos "fascinantes" con la gente. Yo parpadeo brevemente en sus labios antes de traerlos de vuelta hacia arriba para bloquear mis ojos en los de ella y sé que la tengo.

Sus propios ojos se mueven rápidamente a mis labios, y justo cuando lo hacen, tengo mi lengua por la parte superior de la forma más seductora posible que puedo manejar.

Y es hermoso realmente ... la forma en que su aliento se atrapa, sus pupilas se dilatan, y sus enrojecimiento de la piel en cuestión de segundos antes de que ella se lanza hacia arriba y frenéticamente une sus labios con los míos en un beso tan caliente que las dos nos damos cuenta de que el temporizador suena tan sólo diez segundos después.

Se las arregla para arrancar mis leggins y ropa interior sin tener que separar sus labios de los míos. Inevitablemente, tenemos que separarnos con el fin de tirar de mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, pero tan pronto como lo está, se tiene clavada en la cama, donde casi procede, a romperme el sostén de mi pecho. Saco rápidamente su camisa mientras ella se quita sus shorts de niño. Una vez que las dos estamos completamente desnudas se lanza hacia mi, gimiendo cuando nuestros cuerpos desnudos se encuentras para satisfacer plenamente una vez más.

"Triple o nada." se las arregla para jadear mientras va colocando simultáneamente un rastro de besos por mi mandíbula hasta mi pecho. "La que se las arregla para conseguir que la otro tenga un orgasmo primero ... gana." Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira.

"¿Qué?" yo susurro sin aliento.

"Ya me has oído ..." Ella suspira, apoyando la barbilla en mi estómago mientras se arrastra un dedo por la pendiente de mis pechos. "Me haces venir primero, ganas. Pero si te hago llegar primero ..." ella deja la mano viaje por mi estómago y uno de sus dedos en broma corre por mi centro.

"Joder, Tori!" Yo grito, tirando mi cabeza contra la almohada como pequeñas pero electrizantes pulsos ondulan a través de mi cuerpo. Se ríe y besa mi estómago otra vez mientras su mano se reincorpora a la otra en mis pechos.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices?" Ella ronronea suavemente besando alrededor de mi pezón. "¿Triple o nada?"

"Tú estás en un nivel completamente diferente de la malsana competencia, ¿lo sabías?" Murmuro, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Oh, vamos, Jade!" ella se ríe. "A juzgar por el estado en que estás ... no debe tomar mucho tiempo." añade con aire de suficiencia.

Estrecho mis ojos en ella y la empujo abajo en la cama, nuestros cuerpos chocan en una explosión masiva de la reprimida lujuria y el deseo; Porque si esto no se considera el juego previo más largo y sexualmente frustrante que conoce la humanidad, yo no sé lo que es.

La presiono y sostengo sus muñecas hacia un lado mientras conduzco una rodilla entre sus piernas, abriendo la boca a la humedad increíble que encuentre allí.

"Bueno, segura de que no estás muy atrás ..." bromeo presionando aún más en su contra. Ella grita e instintivamente ella se muele contra mi muslo. Me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de reprimir un gemido de verla acostada allí, desnuda, el cuerpo retorciéndose de placer. Me inclino, desesperada por besarla, para saborearla, sentí apretarse contra mí. "Tori ..." yo respiro en sus labios, moviendo mis manos por su cuerpo, sintiendo lo suave, caliente y sudoroso que ella es; y hace que todo mi ser tiembla. "Dios, ¿qué coño haces a mí, Vega?" Voy a quejarme, arrastrando mis labios por la mandíbula y sigo presionándome firmemente en ella.

Debo haber olvidado que ya no estoy aferrándome a sus muñecas, porque no me doy cuenta cuando una de sus manos se desliza hacia abajo hasta que siento que se escapa más allá de mi estómago y en el medio de mis piernas. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Ella gira alrededor de mi clítoris un par de veces, por entrar en él de vez en cuando, lo que a su vez hace que la pierna de un tirón en su contra.

"Mierda".

"Mmph."

Mi respiración está saliendo más y más rápido, ya que la presión por debajo de mí se intensifica. Puedo sentir el pecho de Tori golpeando la misma ferocidad contra la mía, y yo sé que es sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que ambas caigamos del borde.

"Jade ..." Jadea, con voz ronca y gruñe. Levanto la cabeza y presiono mi frente contra la de ella, el aliento se siente en nuestros rostros mientras nos miramos la una a la otra. "Yo quiero ... Te necesito dentro de mí." Ella susurra, ojos oscuros clavados en los míos. "Necesito sentirte dentro de mí. Por favor ..."

_Oh. Mi. Dios. _

La beso, áspero y suave al mismo tiempo, cuando perdía mi mano sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva, cada inmersión, hasta que no haya nada más que irradiante calor. Muevo mi rodilla fuera del camino para permitir que mi mano tenga un mejor acceso, y siento a Tori gemir en mi boca cuando deslizo dos dedos en su interior. Sigo besándola, tragando sus quejidos y gemidos mientras aceleraba el ritmo de mis movimientos.

Mi propio gemido estalla cuando entra y tengo que rasgar lejos de sus labios y presiono la cara en la almohada debajo de ella. Santa mierda en un palo, la sensación de estar dentro de ella, mientras que ella está dentro de mí es sólo ... Ugh - Jodidamente Increíble!

"Mírame". Respira en mi oído. "Quiero verte ..."

_Esta chica jodidamente va a matarme._

Yo uso mi mano libre para sostenerme a mi misma por lo que mi cara se mueve sobre la de ella, mi pelo en cascada alrededor de nosotras mientras seguimos moviéndonos una dentro de la otra. Y la forma en que me mira, hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca en erupción; que realmente hace que ni tenga un puto sentido ya que me siento como si estuviera ardiendo.

Su respiración se engancha y sus aliento se vuelven más pesado, y yo sé que ella está cerca. Sus propios movimientos aceleran y la presión en mí se construye a un nivel casi insoportable. Estoy tan paralizada viendo sus expresiones faciales cambiando, que no me doy cuenta cuando mi propio cuerpo empieza a temblar hasta que me invade por las sensaciones. Mis ojos se cerraron ya que siento como la bola de fuego explotó dentro de mí.

"Mmm - ah-Ja-Jaade!"

Me las arreglo para abrir los ojos el tiempo suficiente para ver su propio balanceo hacia atrás, la apertura de la boca, ya que todo, todo, de repente se silencia y sólo el eco de su grito resuena, enviándome a otra orgasmo alucinante.

Estoy sin fuerzas repartidas en Tori cuando aparentemente regreso a la conciencia. Ambas de nosotras completamente cubiertas de sudor y respirando con dificultad.

"Wow ..." ella susurra.

"'Wow' ni siquiera empieza a cubrir lo que pasó ..." murmuro.

"Wow ...", repite.

"¿Tori?" Susurro, mientras trato de empujarme fuera de ella, pero mis miembros se niegan a cooperar. "No me puedo mover ..." Ella se ríe con pereza y lanza una mano alrededor de mi espalda.

"Bueno." Ella murmura antes de colocar un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza y débilmente tira de mí hacia ella.

* * *

><p>"JesúsCristodemierdaDiosToriJoderSiToriToriTo-T-Tori!" Mi espalda se arquea como soy reiteradamente superada por las ondas pulsantes de placer. "Mierda ..." jadeo mientras caigo de nuevo en la cama.<p>

Levanto débilmente la cabeza para ver a Tori levantarse en-entre mis piernas, la boca untada en crema batida mientras se quita la tela que cubre sus ojos.

"Yay! ¡Lo encontré!" Ella celebra, lamiendo alrededor de sus labios. "Escondite muy creativo Jade ..." Ella se ríe sarcásticamente mientras se arrastra hacia mí.

"Mejor ... Lugar Ocultando... siempre ..." murmuro sin aliento. Ella sonríe y se acurruca a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo abierto y dibuja formas invisibles en mi estómago mientras sigo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Hombre, no puedo creer que hemos estado haciendo esto todo el día ..." Ella se ríe.

"Somos adolescentes." Murmuro con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Es lo que hacemos."

"Yo sólo me parece que no puede conseguir nunca suficiente de ti ..." Ella dice tímidamente, colocando un suave beso en mi hombro. "¿Crees que es normal amar tanto a alguien?"

"¿Amar ellos, o su cuerpo?" Le pregunto.

"Cuerpo por supuesto ..." La pellizco. "Qué da la casualidad de pertenecer a la persona más increíble de mi vida, con la que estoy locamente enamorada!" , añade rápidamente.

"Buena salvada." Digo inexpresiva.

"No, pero en serio, Jade. Es, literalmente doloroso cuánto Te amo." Ella se tuerce para que ella me pueda mirar a los ojos. Sus dedos jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

"¿Es el buen tipo de dolor?" Sonrío mientras poco a poco acaricio la suave piel de la espalda con la mano.

"El mejor." Ella sonríe. "Pero ... yo no creo que sea bueno para mi corazón ¿sabes? O mis pulmones o el cerebro, o mi cuerpo entero para el caso." Ella inclina la cabeza para besarme suavemente en los labios. "Tú serás mi final, Jade West."

"Estamos en la fase de luna de miel, Tor." Murmuro en sus labios. "Va en desaparecer muy pronto, y tu y tu cuerpo van a obtener su precioso descanso." Me empujo de la cama y en un movimiento rápido me arreglo para estar a horcajadas sobre ella. "Hasta entonces, sin embargo ... ¿Qué tal si jugamos otro juego?" Me muevo mis cejas.

"Tu nunca te cansan ¿verdad?" ella se ríe.

"Pues no."

"Bueno. Esperaba que serías capaz de mantener el ritmo." , dice sentada debajo de mí y besando mi cuello. "Así que ..." ella pasa sus manos por mi espalda, haciendo que mis ojos revolotean cerrados y la cabeza se arquean hacia atrás. "¿Qué juego debemos jugar ahora?"

_"Juega a encontrar la crema batida de nuevo! "_ Una voz profunda sugiere desde el otro lado de la pared.

Nuestros ojos se abren de golpe y ambas nos congelamos.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a jugar a otro lado" Tori susurra con los ojos muy abiertos.

"En algún otro lugar es."

* * *

><p>Ujuh! Sexo de celebración porque Jade se queda en los Ángeles, pero que fea forma matar las ganas de ese tipo que las interrumpió a través de la pared del motel, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, solo faltan cuatro para que esta maravillosa historia termine. Me encanta la referencia hacia los juegos del hambre<p>

_Chicos, chicas, lamento tanto la demora, estuve trabajando en varías cosas que tenía que sacar de mi cabeza, solo le faltan unos pequeños arreglos y estarán listos y eso me distrajo de traducir esta historia y de dejar review en algunas historias, pero no se preocupen me estoy poniendo al tanto muy pronto._

Respuesta a los Reviews:

_**lizzie gza:**_ Hola! El siguiente capítulo sera pronto! Lo prometo! Espero te haya gustado esto ( a quien engaño, claro que te gusto XD) bueno nos leemos pronto, un saludo, cuídate.

_**GreenApple86:**_ La madre de Jade se comporto sospechosa desde el capítulo pasado, espero y te encuentres mejor y ya ta hayas recuperado, oh por cierto no importa cuanto me tarde, tendrás un Review por capítulo de la historia que estás traduciendo. Un saludo, recuperate pronto.

**_arandiagrande:_** Ente (creo que de ahora en adelante te diré así, espero que no te lo vayas a tomar a mal) tu emoción al dejarme Reviews me hacen reír me alegras el día, ahora de verdad crees que Beck tiene que arrastrarse, ¿porqué? Lamento la tardanza de actualización. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**_Mart:_** Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, no tengo excusa valida, aquí el capitulo, nos leemos el próximo capítulo.

**_GeorgetteSofia:_ **Hey! Aún sigo viva (la vida real me distrae XD) bueno aqui el capítulo, lamento la tardanza.

_**Pau:** _Hola Pau! Gracias es bueno ver que aún a pesar de que la historia va a acabar hay personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review. Es un halago que digas que por la tradución de esta historia te hayas creado una cuenta, es todo un privilegio. LARGA VIDA AL JORI! Gracias por comentar (pd: ¿Ya leiste Eveerlong de AndyPain? ¿No? Deberías de leerlo)

Algo aparte, ya vieron la película de #Animal donde sale Elizabeth Gillies, yo si como cinco veces y me encanta,y hoy se estrena la de #KillingDaddy. Quiero seguir viendo más proyectos de esa mujer y al igual que de Victoria Justice, no se que espera ella para sacar su disco, y estoy esperando la película "Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List" donde sale con Pierson Fode o la película que va a protagonizar y sale junto con Avan Jogia #OutskirtsMovie y la serie Original de Mtv Eye Candy. Espero mucho de esa mujer.

Bueno nos leemos.

**Dejen Review**

**Posdata: NO ERA PENAL!**


	22. Saliendo para todo Hollywood Arts

Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, solo estoy traduciéndola con permiso del autor wikster.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

"Mmm ..." Voy a quejarme ya que estoy deliciosamente apretada contra la pared. Los suaves labios de Jade mantiene mi boca produciendo sonidos inteligibles, que solo son suspiros y jadeos; mientras mantiene a mi cerebro evitando producir cualquier forma de pensamientos coherentes a medida de que sus manos viajan hasta mi camisa. Mis propias manos estarían totalmente sobre ella si no estuvieran ocupadas en la actualidad con la jarra de limonada rosa y la pila de vasos.

Estoy considerando seriamente simplemente en dejarlos caer al suelo y preocuparme por el desorden más tarde porque Dios sus dedos se deslizan debajo de mi sujetador y-

"Quita tu mano de mi cara, idiota! Me estoy perdiendo el espectáculo!"

De inmediato me robaron las manos, los labios y el calor del cuerpo de Jade ya que rápidamente se aleja. Mis ojos revolotean abierta en la búsqueda de ella, todavía estoy nebulosa del efecto de los besos. No es hasta que la veo, peligrosamente mirando a algo a un lado, que mi mente registra el hecho de que alguien más había hablado.

Mis ojos se abren y me fijo en la dirección que ella está mirando para ver a Robbie de pie a unos metros de distancia, la boca colgando abierta y las cejas en alto con sorpresa cuando él tiene una mano sobre los ojos de Rex, que está luchando para ver.

"¡Ay!" Robbie se rompe fuera de su shock cuando Rex aparentemente hizo como que lo mordió. (Sí ... no lo sé.) Arranca la mano rápidamente y la sacude frente a él, con la esperanza de alguna manera disminuya el dolor.

"Aww Hombre!" Rex gime. "Justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno!"

Siento que mi cara se calienta con un rubor y mirar hacia abajo a mis pies, murmurando una rápida 'disculpa' mientras me muevo pasando a Robbie por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Jade, donde Andre y Cat están grabando las cajas de cartón llenas de sus cosas. Jade resopla y más o menos se abre paso entre Robbie, enviándolo a estrellarse contra la pared mientras ella sigue en pos de mí.

"¡Hey!" Él clama a la defensiva. "Yo no hice ni dije nada!"

"¿Que pasó?" André pregunta, levantando la vista de una de las cajas tal y como entro en la habitación. Me quedo tranquila y me dirijo a una estantería vacía para establecer la limonada y los vasos. Jade me arrebata uno y lo llena hasta el borde, bebiéndola en menos de dos tragos.

"Jade me empujó contra la pared!" Robbie se queja entrando poco después.

"Bueno, ¿qué has hecho para merecer eso?" Andre pide con calma, a la que Jade resopla antes de volver a llenar su vaso.

"Yo-yo ... nada!" tartamudea indignado.

"Probablemente entró a verlas besándose otra vez ..." Cat murmura colgada con la cabeza boca abajo de donde ella está tirada en el colchón.

Jade casi se atraganta con la limonada y yo jadeo.

"¿Otra vez?" Lloro.

"Bueno, casi conseguimos más allí, pero Afro McMoron aquí tuvo que arruinarlo al revelar nuestra presencia." Rex se queja.

"Tú eres el que habla!" Robbie contraataca.

"Pues sí, porque tu mano grande y húmeda estaba bloqueando mi punto de vista del amor de dama!"

"Rex, ya sabes que no me gusta que estés expuesto a tal contenido para adultos y"

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren decir con otra vez?" Exijo, haciendo caso omiso de las discusiones sin sentido de Robbie y Rex.

"Sí, ¿los pervertidos han estado espiando o algo así?" Jade gruñe, dejando de golpe el vaso sobre la superficie de madera.

"'¿Espiando?" André ríe. "Ustedes no son tan discretas como les gustaría pensar..."

_"Oh Jade! No vayas tan lento!"_ Cat dice en una imitación demasiado dulce de mi voz, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su boca todavía boca abajo y batiendo sus pestañas dramáticamente antes surcando repente su rostro en una mueca (que estoy suponiendo que se supone que representan Jade) y continuando con voz exageradamente profundo. _"Tengo que ir despacio, Vega, porque cuanto más rápido vaya, más fuerte que te pones a grita..." _

"Okaay!" Lloro cubriéndome la cara con las manos, en un intento de ocultar el rubor ardiente que se difunde a través de mi cara. "No puedo creer esto ..."

"Es cierto, sin embargo ..." murmura Jade. "Tu tiendes a ser un poco ruidosa cuando hago eso lo que quiera con mi..."

"Oh Dios mío, ¿realmente, Jade?" Me quejo, lanzando mis manos arriba y dándole una mirada incrédula, a lo que ella simplemente se encoge de hombros y sonríe, guiñándome un ojo antes de caminar hacia una pila de cajas.

"Bien, bien, tómalo con calma, Tori ..." Andre se ríe. "No es gran cosa ... estamos bien con eso." añade con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Sí, él es definitivamente bien con eso ..." Rex exclama "Tan bien con el hecho de que él nos decía que nos calláramos para que pudiera escuchar! Ha!"

"Rex!" Robbie llora, disparando la mano para cubrir la boca del títere sólo para aullar de dolor cuando es mordido de nuevo.

"Andre!" Yo suspiro, mirando por encima de él. Sus ojos se abren y su boca se abre pero ningún sonido sale.

"Bueno ¿Qué esperabas?" Finalmente balbucea antes de apuntarse al pecho de forma espectacular. "Soy sólo un hombre!"

"Y un hombre es típico en eso." Jade murmura mientras utiliza un marcador para etiquetar cada una de las cajas selladas, aparentemente imperturbable ante lo que está pasando.

"Bien puede-tal vez ustedes no deben de empezar a besarse alrededor por el closet cuando sus amigos están a sólo dos habitaciones de distancia!" Andre murmura, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente.

"Si! Se supone que están saliendo del Closet, no entrando en el! Jeje!" Cat agarra su mano sobre su boca, incapaz de evitar el estallido de risitas que se escapa a su evidente insinuación.

"Muy buena, Rojo!" Rex grita.

"Que en realidad era bastante bueno ..." Andre se ríe.

"Un inteligente y_ travieso_, juego de palabras." Robbie está de acuerdo, poniendo la palma hacia arriba por la boca y susurrando la parte "travieso".

Cat se ríe aún más y se premia a sí misma tirando de un largo trozo de regaliz de su pecho y dejándose al final de ella en su boca.

Me quejo y me golpeo en la frente mientras Jade se ríe y asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación a la observación del Cat.

"¿Crees que es divertido?" Exijo.

"Bueno ..." Jade se encoge de hombros, haciendo un gesto con pereza hacia cat. "Para ella". Suspiro en la derrota y me dejo caer en una silla detrás de mí. "Oh Vega relájate ..." engatusa, viene y se sienta en mi regazo, causando a Rex para animar desde algún lugar de la habitación. "Piensa en esto como un servicio público. Apuesto a que esto es la mayoría de acción que estos tres han conseguido en un tiempo ..."

"¡Ja!" Rex se ríe.

"No incluyo a Cat." Jade dice inexpresivamente, a la burla. "Y realmente no puedes culparnos..." continúa, arrastrando un dedo por mi mandíbula mientras ella se inclina más cerca. "Me gustaría verlos a ellos tratar de abstenerse a sí mismos de forma constante y deslumbrante al tener una novia caliente y muy sexy." Ella ronronea, mordiendo mis labios suavemente. "O en mi caso ... tu." Ella agrega, haciendo que la sonrisa que había comenzado a formarse en mis labios borrarse inmediatamente. Ella sonríe y rápidamente me picotea en la mejilla antes de saltar de mi regazo y aplaudiendo con fuerza. "Bien ahora, basta de esta mierda. Se acabo su tiempo libre, aquí a trabajar."

"Tori fue la que nos pidió ayuda ..." Robbie interviene.

"Y nos prometió pizza ..." murmura Andre. Jade gime y deja escapar un suspiro exasperado mientras comprueba su teléfono.

"Los cargadores van a estar aquí dentro de una hora y todavía tenemos un par de cajas para ir."

"Pero estamos cansados..." Cat se queja con un mohín.

"Y con hambre ...", añade André.

"Y me duele la espalda ..." Robbie se queja mientras se frota sobre su hombro.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios!" Jade se queja. "Ok, si ustedes se dejan de quejar y terminan antes de que los cargadores lleguen aquí ... Vega y yo nos besaremos durante todo un minuto." Mis ojos se abren y yo salto de la silla a objetar pero rápidamente me despide con la mano. Las caras de Robbie y de Andre aclaran de inmediato con entusiasmo y la mandíbula de Rex se abre. Cat acaba de fruncir las cejas y está a punto de hablar cuando Jade le interrumpe. "Y obtendrá el Extra-Triple-fresa-y-Banana-Cubierto de Malvaviscos-con-Chocolate-Mega-Blizz en Freezy Queen." Los ojos de Cat se ensanchan con alegría y ella se anima con entusiasmo.

"Mi favorito!" Chilla saltando de la cama y corriendo a las cajas en la esquina que aún no han sido sellados. Andre recoge el dispensador de cinta y rápidamente se pone a trabajar, mientras que Robbie pone a Rex junto a la puerta, pero no antes de que Rex grite 'Trabaja! Trabaja tonto! Tu no vas a arruinar esto para mí!'

"¿Así que no tengo absolutamente nada que decir en esto?" Me enfado, picando de lado a Jade bruscamente.

"Claro que sí." Ella sonríe dando la vuelta para mirarme. "Vamos a hablar de ello en el closet ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, así que era el último de ellos." Jade suspira, acariciando la parte superior de una caja con cansancio. "Voy a correr escaleras abajo para dar a los que mueven la propina antes de que se vayan. Volveré." Ella dice en voz alta antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

"No puedo sentir mis brazos y piernas ..." Robbie gime descendiendo en un pequeño sofá negro.

"Creo que Jade tenía más posesiones en su habitación que hemos tenido en toda nuestra casa." Andre murmura desde una silla junto a la pequeña cocina en un rincón.

"En una ocasión, mi hermano estaba tirado en la Casa Grande por posesión." Cat dice con los ojos cerrados de su cargo por el que se en la cama, tirando con cansancio comillas en el aire alrededor de "Casa Grande" antes de dejar caer sus brazos perezosamente hacia los lados. Estamos demasiado drenados y agotados a reaccionar a su comentario, así que simplemente damos un gruñido unánime de reconocimiento.

"Este lugar es bastante impresionante." Sonrío y me inclino contra el mostrador mientras miro alrededor del pequeño estudio. Realmente no es tan pequeño. Hay suficiente espacio para una cama de tamaño completo, dos sofás de tamaño decente, una pequeña mesa de madera para cuatro personas, y una cocina con todos los electrodomésticos esenciales. También hay un armario al lado del baño en la esquina trasera de la sala. El apartamento en sí es muy urbano, mirando, con sus paredes de ladrillo de alto y largas ventanas con vistas a las diferentes estructuras de los edificios del centro de Los Ángeles

"Sí ..." André está de acuerdo, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a mí. "Ella tuvo suerte a lo grande." Sonrío y el zumbido de acuerdo.

"Entonces, ¿has ... has sabido algo de Beck?" Le pregunto en voz baja para que Cat y Robbie no sean capaces de escuchar. Andre suspira y sacude la cabeza.

"Traté de llamar y enviar mensajes de texto a él un par de veces ayer y hasta hoy, ya que no había escuela, pero él nunca respondió." Él dice, encogiéndose de hombros. "Probablemente quiere algo de tiempo para sí mismo, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, supongo ..." murmuro, mirando hacia abajo a mis zapatos.

"Estas nerviosa por la escuela mañana ¿no?" Él dice en voz baja mientras que suavemente me empuja con el hombro.

"Sí ..." respiro. "No se trata sólo de Beck, pero-. No lo sé ¿Y si ... ¿qué pasaría si la gente dice cosas sobre Jade no quiero que la gente piense que ella-que ella -"

"Hey, hey ..." Él se envuelve un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y tira de mí cerca. "Todo va a estar bien. La gente siempre va a tener algo que decir. Es la cantidad que dejas que te afecte lo que importa ... Y ustedes no hicieron nada malo." Él me aprieta suavemente y coloca un pequeño beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Y vamos a estar allí con ustedes para asegurarse de que nadie se atreve a mirarte en alguna forma que no debería."

"André Gracias." Me río.

"Ah, y lo de esta mañana ..." Dice tímidamente. "Es sólo que ... quiero decir, ustedes son dos chicas muy atractivas y así, por mucho que te quiero es realmente difícil no pensar en ti y Jade."

"Gracias por la charla, André!" Exclamo, dándole palmaditas dos veces en el estómago antes de alejarme rápidamente y dirigirme a la sala de estar, no estaba realmente interesada en terminar esta conversación. Justo en ese momento, Jade entra y aplaude ruidosamente.

"Muy bien, damas, caballeros ... Robbie".

"¡Ja!" Rex se burla, haciendo Robbie ceñar.

"Todos estamos hecho para el día. ¡Gracias por su ayuda, es muy apreciada porque después del día que Vega y yo tuvimos ayer ..." ella se ríe y hace un sonido como un silbido antes de enviarme un guiño. "Yo realmente dudo que hubiéramos tenido la energía para hacer todo esto sin su ayuda." Pongo los ojos y dejo caer mi cabeza contra la pared con un gemido, mientras que Robbie y Rex comparten los cinco años, Andre se ríe en silencio y Cat juega con el encaje de su camisa de color rosa. "Dicho esto", continúa. "Debo ahora amablemente pedirle que se vayan a la mierda, así que puedo a ponerme a trabajar en el desembalaje de toda esta mierda ... entre otras cosas que tengo que hacer." Ella agrega, enviarme otro guiño. Acabo Sacudiendo la cabeza y miro por la ventana, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Todos se levantan y se dirigen a la puerta, parando una vez que llegan a mirar hacia atrás expectante a Jade.

"¿Qué?" Ella le pregunta con una ceja arqueada.

"Nos hicieron promesas." Aclara Rex y todos ellos gruñen. Jade pone los ojos con una rabieta, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su jean saca un billete de diez dólares arrugado y se lo da al Cat.

"Hay un Freezy Queen en la planta baja al lado de la cafetería en la esquina. Vuélvete loca." Ella dice inexpresivamente. Cat chilla y envuelve Jade en un abrazo antes de rodar por el pasillo hacia la escalera, riendo todo el camino. Jade se mueve para cerrar la puerta cuando André se aclara la garganta y pone su pie en el camino.

"¿Nuestra promesa?" Él pregunta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Oh, Dios mío, ustedes no pueden estar hablando en serio!" Lloro caminando detrás de Jade.

"Hemos trabajado muy duro hoy, Toro." Robbie se encoge de hombros.

"Exigimos nuestro pago!" Rex exclama. Jade le lanza una mirada y él se agacha un poco, y agregó rápidamente, "¿Por favor?"

"Dije que Vega y yo nos besaríamos durante todo un minuto, que te prometo que va a suceder. Tal vez incluso más tiempo si ella juega bien sus cartas." Ella sonríe. "Sin embargo, nunca se especifica, cuándo, dónde y en frente de los que iba a suceder."

"Tú ... tú nos has engañado!" Andre se queja con un mohín exagerado en su rostro.

"Yo-yo ... Eso es ... Eso es cruel!" Robbie llora.

"Incluso para ti, bruja mala!" Susurra Rex, moviendo la cabeza en una amarga decepción.

"Ugh ... Vega Ven aquí." Ella gime, agarrando mi muñeca y tirando de mí hacia ella.

"¿Qué? N-" Lloro tratando de liberarme. "No voy a ser una fuente de entretenimiento para-hmph!" Los labios de Jade chocan furiosamente contra los mía. Mis ojos se abren como yo trato en vano de apartarme. Sin tener que separar su boca de la mía, ella se mueve hacia adelante por lo que mi cuerpo está atrapado entre ella y una estantería. Sabiendo que no me voy a estar en movimiento en cualquier momento pronto, ella le suelta las muñecas y trae sus manos hasta mi trasero. Grito sorprendida y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en mi boca. La repentina, y siempre emocionante, sensación de la boca de Jade trabajando en la mía me hace empezar a olvidar por qué estoy tratando tan difícil de resistir.

Es cuando sus manos aprietan y me presionan firmemente en ella que toda la oposición sale volando por la ventana; mis ojos revolotean cerrados con un gemido tan ardientemente que respondo al beso. Serpenteando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que los suyos comienzan viajando hacia arriba y debajo de la camisa; provocando varios otros ruidos favorables de las dos, sobre todo cuando arrastra sus uñas hasta el estómago.

No es hasta que ella se aleja de mí, mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras lo hace, y he oído que da una patada a la puerta cerrándola, que yo recuerdo a los dos hombres y medio que habían estado de pie allí, sólo un minuto antes.

Jade me presiona contra la puerta cerrada y apoya su frente en la mía, sus ojos brillando con malicia mientras levanta un dedo a los labios, diciéndome que guardara silencio y escucháramos lo que está pasando afuera.

"Santo queso ..." Andre murmura después de unos segundos.

"Eso ..." Robbie se aclara la garganta. "Eso fue ... bueno."

"Sí ..."

Jade entierra su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, tratando de amortiguar sus risitas, mientras que yo, por mucho que lo intente, no puedo evitar como la esquina de mis labios tire en una sonrisa.

"Entonces, uh ... abajo está Cat. Tal vez deberíamos ir"

"Sí, sí ... Tenemos que ir porque..."

"Rob," oigo murmurar con voz temblorosa de Rex. "Llévame a casa ..."

Jade ahora se sacude contra mí como su risa ahogada corre a través de todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera lucho contra mi sonrisa más, porque me encanta cuando Jade se ríe así. No sucede a menudo, por lo que me permito realmente disfrutar de ella cuando lo hace.

Una vez que oímos el ding del ascensor al final del pasillo, ella se echa a reír por completo. Cabeza echada hacia atrás y todo.

Tengo una sonrisa tonta en mi cara mientras la veo y veo cómo los músculos de su garganta se mueven, cómo su cabello rebota alrededor de su rostro, lo lindo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se ven así.

"¡Dios!" Ella llora. "No puedo creer que esos idiotas!"

"Sí ... Yo Apue-Apuesto Rex se puso duro." Dejo escapar, realmente no pienso en lo que estoy diciendo que aún me encuentro completamente hipnotizada por el mero sonido de su risa. Parece imposible, pero el ataque de risa de Jade parece aumentar aún más.

"Rex - duro!" Ella ahoga. "Porque ... porque ... porque es un maldito títere!" Y wow, ella está pasando realmente en eso ahora ...

De alguna manera se las arregla para arrastrarme con ella a medida que se vuelca en el sofá. Ella cae primero, inmediatamente me tira encima de ella. Me las arreglo para configurar mis brazos hacia abajo a cada lado de la de ella para que yo pueda levantarme un poco y ser capaz de mirarla. Mis cejas se disparan por la sorpresa cuando veo que ella ahora tiene pequeñas lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos. Y, Demonios! Yo no sabía que había sido tan divertido ... estoy definitivamente no quejándome, sin embargo, ya que este es uno de las cosas más hermosas que he visto nunca.

Por último, su risa comienza morir hasta el punto en que es sólo una risita ocasional aquí y allá mientras ella me mira.

"¿Esto es real, Tori?" Ella pregunta, la voz todavía luminoso y bien ventilado; alcanzar con la mano para acariciar suavemente mi cara y jugar con mi pelo.

"¿Se siente real, Jade?" Sonrío, volviendo la cara para colocar pequeños besos en sus dedos.

"Esa es la cosa." Ella dice pasando su dedo índice de mi frente hasta la nariz, hasta la punta de la barbilla. "Nunca he sido tan feliz." Ella susurra. "Así que no sé si esto es lo que realmente se supone que siente."

Y es una de esas cosas que Jade dice ... Eso me rompe el corazón a pesar de que sé que ella no lo dijo con ese propósito en mente. Ella simplemente comenta una observación, o en este caso, un sentimiento. Sentimientos que son extrañas y ajenas a ella, sin embargo, tan familiar para mí. Y odio que ella acaba de llegar a experimentarlos. Pero me encanta que me pongo a experimentar con ella.

"Dime cómo se siente y te diré si es real." Digo, por lo que pongo mi cabeza en su pecho. Se queda en silencio un momento, pasando los dedos por el pelo como yo cierro los ojos y escucho los latidos de su corazón.

"Es como si ... como si estuviera a punto de estallar - como, simplemente explotar todo el lugar porque es demasiado, ¿sabes?" Es una Jade-manera de ponerlo que no puedo evitar reírme. "Es ... es esta extraña sensación de paz. De conocer que las cosas no son perfectas, pero es genial, no obstante. Y me hace tan ... irritantemente tolerantes a cosas que normalmente no lo soy. Quiero decir, nos pasamos todo el día con el equipo idiota y no me importaba. De hecho, me gustó un poco ". Ella se burla. "E incluso esa mierda rara que pasó con mi mamá ayer. Ensució mi cabeza y me hizo sentir todo tipo de cosas extrañas, pero ... me dejó sorprendentemente contenida. Era como si por fin tengo algo que había estado esperando de ella. Y todo no era demasiado blanda o cualquier cosa, pero me hizo, no sé, me siento bien. "Yo sonrío y tomo su mano libre en la mía propia, jugando con sus dedos mientras ella continúa. "Pero sobre todo, creo que me siento tan feliz por tu culpa ..." Mi corazón se detiene e inmediatamente se acelera ante sus palabras como una forma de una sonrisa gigante en mis labios. "Me haces sentir como si estuviera en un puto sueño ... Es jodidamente perfecto demasiado. Y yo nunca, nunca quiero despertar." Levanto la cabeza y descansar la barbilla en el brazo que he cubierto a través de su pecho, mirando a los ojos, me recuerda una vez más hasta qué punto en el amor que estoy con esta chica. "Así que ...", murmura con una sonrisa perezosa. "¿Es real, Tor?" Me inclino y la beso lentamente. Acariciando sus labios con los míos, mostrándole lo real que es, lo real que se siente. Ella deja escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras me lo devuelve igual con delicadeza.

"¿Se siente real, Jade?" Le pregunto de nuevo, sonriendo contra sus labios. Ella responde a besarme más difícil, no más rápido, sólo ... con mucha más pasión e intensidad. "Alguna vez te he dicho" murmuro entre besos. "lo absolutamente deliciosos que son tus besos?"

"¿Hasta ahora?" Ella se ríe, pasando la lengua por el labio inferior antes de chuparlo.

"Mmmm ..."

Nos tumbamos en el sofá besándonos para siempre, porque hombre, oh hombre, esta chica puede besar. Juro que podría hacer esto todo el día, todos los días ...

Pero, por supuesto, siempre hay algo que tiene que venir y arruinarlo ...

"Jade ..."

"¿Mmm?"

"Tengo que hacer pis."

"No."

"Sí."

"Aguántate."

"He estado aguantándome mucho ..."

"Aguanta por más tiempo."

"Jade ..."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"EW, no!"

"Yo no quiero dejar de besarte."

"Yo tampoco, pero ... la naturaleza llama."

"Dile que se vaya a la mierda."

"Además tenemos que dejar de todos modos." Me las arreglo para rasgar mis labios de distancia y sentarme, lo que la hizo hacer un ruido que está en algún lugar entre un gruñido y un gemido; ridículamente linda con todo tan increíblemente caliente. "Hay que deshacer las maletas."

"Eso puede esperar." Ella gime agarrándome en el frente de la camisa.

"Tenemos la escuela mañana y todas tus cosas se encuentra todavía en las cajas!"

"Voy a usar esto." ella sonríe, tirando de mí hacia abajo en ella de nuevo, pero rápidamente me detengo mediante la plantación de las dos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

"Voy a decir una cosa," Sonrío. "Si conseguimos todo desempaquetado antes de las siete, voy a besarme contigo por una hora entera."

"Esas promesas no funcionan en mí, Vega." Ella susurra.

"¡Oh, ¿no?" Replico. "Bien, si podemos conseguir todo desempaquetado en dos horas ..." Yo le doy una sonrisa sugerente. "... Vamos a romper tu nueva cama de allá."

Terminamos de desempacar en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Entonces, ¿como estamos haciendo esto?" Jade me pregunta mientras ella pone dos de azúcar en el vaso de café frente a ella.

"No sé ..." Suspiro jugando con el dispensador de servilletas en el centro de la mesa. "¿Cómo crees que deberíamos hacer esto?" Ella levanta la vista del vaso y me da una mirada mordaz.

"Cada vez que te he preguntado cómo quieres manejar esto,me has dado la vuelta sobre mí. ¿Por qué?" aparto mi mirada de la de ella de forma rápida y concentro toda mi atención en los pequeños dibujos de flores en las servilletas.

"Yo sólo ... Sólo creo que ... Bueno, tal vez tu no quieres-no lo sé-como, pretender que ... Podríamos volver a"

"Vega, si no lo escupes en los próximos tres segundos, me voy a ir a buscar otro café." Ella dice inexpresivamente.

"Yo-ugh ..." Me quejo golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa. "Es que ... yo entiendo completamente si quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto todavía." Murmuro en la madera. "Así que nadie va a ser capaz de decir cualquier cosa."

Esta completamente en silencio durante unos segundos, por lo que levanto la cabeza para ver si tal vez ella se fue a buscar otro café, pero en vez de una silla vacía que estoy reunida con una mirada verde penetrante.

"¿Eso es ... Es eso lo que quieres?" Ella pregunta en voz baja, y hay un dejo de dolor en sus ojos que hace que mi estómago se revuelva.

"¡No! No, no, no ..." Lloro, llegando a través de la mesa para tomar sus manos entre las mías. "No es eso! Yo-yo soy muy, muy feliz con nosotras, Jade. No hay absolutamente ninguna palabra para describir lo feliz que estoy totalmente de estar contigo. Si fuera por mí me gustaría comprar todas las carteleras en el bulevar de Hollywood y anunciarlo. "Ella pone los ojos y se forma una tenue sonrisa de alivio en los labios. "Yo sólo ... Yo no quiero que la gente en la escuela diga cualquier cosa de ti debido a ... ya sabes, lo que ocurrió el viernes." Termino con suavidad. "Y entiendo si lo que no quieres tener que lidiar con eso hoy o-"

"Vega" Su tono firme de inmediato me hace callar. "No me podría importar una mierda voladora ... lo que cualquiera de esos idiotas, o Beck, piensen." Ella dice, con los ojos verdes clavados en los míos. Pero por más fuerte que trata de mantener las palabras y la postura, me doy cuenta de la ligera vacilación ante la mención del nombre de Beck. "No tengo miedo, no me da vergüenza, yo no voy a ocultar lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que The Scissoring: Edición del Director Sin Censura" Ella con calma trae el vaso a sus labios y bebe un sorbo. Mi corazón se eleva en el pecho y las mariposas comienzan su motín, una vez más.

"Así que, ¿significa eso que...?"

"Cuando te vea en tu casillero, voy a besarte. Cuando caminamos hacia el Asphalto Café, voy a tomar tu mano. Y si alguna vez te encuentro a solas en el baño de las chicas, te voy a hacer el amor dulcemente en cubículo para personas que todo el mundo jura esta embrujada ". Ella sonríe.

"¿En el que Fawn Liebowitz supuestamente desolló a la familia del hámster del Club de Ciencias, que sale y te pica los pies cuando uno está haciendo su negocio?" Yo suspiro.

"En esa misma." Ella se ríe, llegando a través de la mesa para tomar un pedazo de mi pan de plátano con nuez.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto en voz baja.

"Bueno, realmente nos gustó en ese motel culo desagradable, estoy segura que un simple baño no será muy dife-"

"¡Eso no!" Me río. "¿Estás segura de ... nosotras."

"Vega, incluso si quisiéramos mantenerlo en secreto, conociéndonos, nos podríamos hacerlo más allá del primer período antes de tratar de saltar en nuestros huesos." Ella dice simplemente, mientras que se levanta y se pone su chaqueta de cuero. Niego con la cabeza y sonrío antes de seguir su ejemplo y ponerme mi abrigo. Estoy a punto de dirigirme a la papelera para tirar la servilleta cuando siento un fuerte apretón en mi antebrazo me dio la vuelta. Yo grito de sorpresa cuando me encontré con la cara de Jade a cinco centímetros de la mía. "Pero sí ..." Ella respira. "Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida ..."

Ella me besa entonces. Justo en medio de la tienda de café ocupada.

Todos los miedos, incertidumbres y dudas son barridos por los rápidos movimientos de sus labios contra los míos.

Un fuerte ruido de la caída de los platos nos hace romper con un salto. Nos dirigimos a la fuente del ruido y vemos a uno de los chicos que trabajan en la cafetería corriendo por ahí recogiendo vasos caídos y tazas del suelo, boca brillante de color rojo brillante. Mis ojos se abren cuando me doy cuenta de dónde estamos exactamente como me arrastro lentamente a mi mirada alrededor para el resto de la pequeña tienda.

Algunas personas nos miran con curiosidad, otros simplemente nos dan una cálida sonrisa y vuelven la espalda a lo que sea que habían estado haciendo antes de la interrupción, mientras que otros no parecen ni un poco perturbado por la conmoción. Un pequeño suspiro se me escapa como me doy la vuelta para mirar a Jade, quien está sonriendo en dirección al joven empleado, mientras continúa la limpieza del desastre en el piso.

"Estoy empezando a disfrutar realmente de este nuevo tipo de poder sobre la gente ... Los hombres en particular." Pongo los ojos y comprobar el tiempo en mi teléfono.

"Vamos, vamos. Vamos a llegar tarde." agarro a su muñeca y empiezo atrayéndola hacia la puerta cuando nos detuvimos de repente por una pareja de ancianos.

"Recuerdo los días en que mi Logan solía besarme así ..." La mujer de mirada dulce, que tiene un extraño parecido con Betty White, dice dándole un codazo al viejo lindo al lado de ella juguetonamente en el hombro.

"Sí, bueno, yo recuerdo los días en que mi en que Daisy solía parecerse a eso ...", refunfuña un gesto a Jade con sus ojos.

Yo río por la forma en que Daisy frunce el ceño y le da una palmada en el brazo. Él se ríe también y tira de ella en un pequeño abrazo frágil, que se funde rápidamente lejos de su mueca mientras ella felizmente lo devuelve.

"No sé si las muchachas hermosas está interesado en el consejo de un viejo par de dinosaurios que tienen que ofrecer, pero," Daisy sonríe y mira cariñosamente entre Jade y yo antes de continuar. "La vida me ha mostrado lo difícil que puede ser el amor joven como el de ustedes. Pero quiero que sepan que también me ha enseñado que el verdadero amor no se define por su raza, religión o sexo ... El amor es una emoción demasiado hermoso y de gran alcance para limitar por cosas tan triviales."

"Centros del amor en el núcleo esencial de una persona." Logan añade. "No nos enamoramos de cómo se ven en el exterior, porque, como ustedes pueden ver," le hace un gesto a sí mismo y Daisy. "El tiempo es una perra cruel y sin corazón!"

_"Logan"_ Daisy castiga, dándole una palmada en el hombro de nuevo.

"¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Apuesto a que las damas no creería que una vez un tiempo, tuve todas las chicas en California cayendo a mis pies!"

"Sí, porque en ese tiempo no creías en el uso de desodorante 'hasta finales de los sesenta ..." murmura Daisy, por lo tanto Jade y yo nos reímos.

"Sea como fuere ..." Logan continúa después de enviar a su esposa una mirada mordaz. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, incluso si Daisy aquí de repente tomó la apariencia de un rabioso león de montaña, mis sentimientos por ella no flaquean porque sé que en el fondo, todavía sería la misma persona que regaña en voz alta, un ser excesivamente celoso, terrible cocinera de la que me enamoré hace tantos años ". Él dice con una sonrisa. "Aunque me atrevo a decir un puma rabioso sería una mejora muy apreciada."

"Eso no importa ..." Daisy se queja, dándole un mirada. "El punto es que, muchas personas en el mundo no tienen el privilegio de encontrar el amor de esa manera en su tiempo de vida ... Así que no entienden a los que tenemos la suerte de haber encontrado al nuestro." Ella sonríe y mira amorosamente a Logan.

"Así que no importa lo que la vida le lance a las dos", continúa. "_Recuerda siempre esto: Ama mucho, folla más, ¿alguien te da problemas? que se joda esa puta._" Jade se echa a reír y de inmediato le pide chocar cinco en alta con Logan, quien orgullosamente procede a darle un golpe de puño.

"¡Oh mi Dios, tú eres demasiado genial para un viejo!" Ella llora mientras que Daisy y yo simplemente echamos un vistazo de disculpa a la gente mirándonos.

"Lo que mi marido aquí quiere y está tratando de decir es, nunca dejes que nadie ni nada haga su amor vacilar." Se encoge de hombros. "Porque al final, eso es todo lo que tendrás."

Siento una sensación cálida propagación a mi pecho con las sabias palabras de esta gente hermosa hace eco en mi mente. Y tal vez vamos a estar bien. Si hay personas de este tipo de grandes corazones que aún quedan en este mundo, entonces tal vez ... sólo tal vez, todo va a estar bien.

"Gracias." Sonrío. "Realmente, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sus palabras significan para nosotras."

"Sí, estoy totalmente poniendo por escrito lo que dijo." Jade se ríe.

"Me alegro" Daisy se ríe con gusto. "Ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja. Espero que lo sepas."

"Sí, sólo hay que preguntar al joven por allá!" Logan se ríe, señala hacia el empleado que sigue barriendo el piso.

"Bueno, tenemos que llegar a la escuela ahora, pero era tan, tan bueno conocerte!" Digo moviéndome y envolviendo a los dos en un abrazo, que me devuelven efusivamente.

"Sí, ustedes deben darnos su dirección para que podamos enviarle una cesta de Viagra o algo así ..."

_"Jade" _

"¿Qué? Lo habrían de disfrutar más que una de frutas o pastelillos! Apuesto a que tienen diabetes y el colesterol alto!"

"Me gusta ella ..." Logan se ríe señalando a Jade con el pulgar.

"Eso no será necesario, querida." Daisy se ríe. "Logan aquí puede que no parezca mucho, pero todavía me puede tomar la vuelta al mundo y viceversa, sin necesidad de ninguna medicina moderna!"

"Wow ..." yo vocalizo.

"Muy bien, Logan!" Jade levanta la mano para otro cinco en alto, pero agarro por la muñeca y tiro de ella hacia delante.

"Ok, tengo que ir a la escuela! Encantada de conocerlos!" Exclamo corriendo hacia la puerta.

"Y recuerda!" Logan dice en voz alta después de nosotros. "Ama mucho, folla más, ¿alguien te da problemas"

"_¡Que se joda esa puta!_" Jade grita con entusiasmo, haciendo que varias personas jadeen y nos miren boquiabiertos hacia nosotras en estado de shock.

"Supongo que no podremos volver a esta tienda de café en el corto plazo ..." murmuro en voz baja mientras caminamos por la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Muy bien, eso es todo ..." murmuro mientras salgo del coche y miro por encima en el edificio de la escuela, las multitudes de personas ya empiezan a llegar.

"¿Estás lista?" Jade me pide, rodeando el coche para estar delante de mí. Dirijo mi atención a ella y asiento con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Vamos a hacer esto."

"Ahí está mi molesta y confiada Vega ..." Ella sonríe antes de tomar mi mano entre las suyas y girando en la dirección de la escuela.

Yo estoy tratando de ser confiada. Me estoy aferrando desesperadamente a las palabras que la pareja de edad habían compartido con nosotros esta mañana, y tratando de centrarme exclusivamente en mi inmenso amor por la chica a mi lado, con cada paso que damos. Y, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de notar la manera en que mi corazón está martillando furiosamente en el pecho. O cómo, por primera vez en mi vida, mi lengua, no es húmedo.

"Relájate, Vega." Jade susurra mientras cruzamos a través del Asphalto Café en la dirección de las puertas delanteras. "Sus manos se están poniendo toda sudada y resbaladiza."

"¡Oh!" Me río nerviosamente. "¡Lo siento! Es que ... realmente caliente hoy en día."

"Esta en setenta y dos grados ..." Ella dice inexpresivamente, deteniéndose de repente justo delante de las grandes puertas de madera. "Mira, Tori. Tal vez deberíamos tomarlo con calma hoy y no-"

"¡No! No E-Estoy bien! Estoy bien!" Clamo.

"No te ves muy bien."

"Estoy ... Estoy muy nerviosa. Eso es todo." Suspiro. "Quiero decir, soy la novia de Jade West!"

Una amplia sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras su agarre en mi mano se tensa y ella me tira hacia delante de modo que estoy a ras apretada contra ella.

"El infierno que si eres ..." Ella sonríe antes de reclamar mis labios en un beso abrasador. "Vamos." Ella sonríe antes de tirar las puertas abiertas y tirando de mí dentro.

No sé si todo está en mi cabeza paranoica, o si está pasando realmente, pero toda la sala parece calmarse tan pronto a medida que avanzamos en el interior. Siento todos los ojos en nosotras como Jade me acompaña a mi casillero, donde André, Cat y Robbie están de pie, una cálida sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Voy a estar de vuelta, voy a ir a buscar mis libros." Jade dice, apretando mi mano una vez antes de dirigirse a su casillero.

"Hola Tori!" Robbie exclama con un gesto demasiado entusiasta.

"Hola ..." respiro, mis ojos todavía escanean la habitación y veo a la gente tratando de evadir rápidamente mi mirada.

"¿Estás bien, chica?" André pregunta, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

"Sí, sí. Sólo tengo esta sensación extraña ..., ¿sabes?" Murmuro.

"Aquí Tori," Cat mete la mano en su camisa y saca un puñado de los ositos de goma. "Estos siempre me hacen sentir mejor." Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende en mi cara mientras tomo las gomitas de colores en la mano.

"Gracias, Cat."

"Mira Tori, no prestes atención a nada de eso ¿Está bien?" Andre me dice en voz baja. "Relájate y tómatelo con calma. Todo esto cosa se olvidará muy pronto, no te preocupes." Sonrío y asiento, incapaz de conseguir que mi corazón reduzca la velocidad. Miro en la dirección del casillero de Jade, donde se está llevando a cabo sus libros. Detiene sus movimientos y mira hacia arriba, ojos verdes brillando como nuestras miradas se encuentran. Ella me envía su sonrisa típica antes de cerrar su casillero y viene en nuestra dirección justo cuando suena la campana.

"Vamos, andando a clase." Ella exige, agarrando mi muñeca y tirando de mí desapareciendo después murmurando despedidas rápidas a nuestros amigos. Su actitud tranquila y la conversación informal mientras caminamos por los pasillos ayudándome ignoro los ojos se aprovechan observándonos desde todos los ángulos sola. Ella no parece darse cuenta o preocuparse por lo que ¿por qué habría de importarme?

"Te veré en el almuerzo." Ella dice que una vez que lleguemos a su clase antes de darme un beso en los labios. "O tal vez ... Te veré en el baño ...", susurra, me envía un guiño antes de desaparecer en el interior. Sonrío y agito mi cabeza mientras me doy la vuelta en dirección a mi propia clase antes de que suene la campana de tardíos.

"Así que los rumores son ciertos ..." Un comentario de una voz asquerosamente dulce dice detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Wanda Scandyn, de Hollywood Art la reina perra, inclinándose con aire de suficiencia en la pared de ladrillo. Y perdón por mi francés, pero esta chica realmente me saca de quicio. Ella odia a cualquiera y todo el que se conduce en obras de teatro, o en los musicales, o en cualquier cosa que ella no consigue. Ella es una bolsa de basura excesivamente celosa y que yo apuesto que incluso sus padres no la pueden soportar. "Jade West dejó a Beck Oliver por otra chica ..." ella se burla. "Y no cualquier chica ..." ella se empuja de la pared y lentamente se acerca a mí. "Por la pequeña señorita perfecta Tori Vega."

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Wanda?" Suspiro, dándome la vuelta y comenzando a alejarme.

"Tengo un montón de cosas que podría estar haciendo ..." Ella dice, con la arrogancia que gotea de cada palabra suya. "Anuncios en que aparecer, en revistas, o posar para ..."

"Tu estabas en comercial en un jarabe para tos cuando tenías doce años y saliste en el fondo de una imagen de Whoopi Goldberg que monta un caballo en una edición de la revista de Oprah!" Yo llamo a cabo, sin siquiera molestarse en dar la vuelta. Porque en realidad, esta chica es increíble. Ella es peor que Trina cuando se trata de sus visiones ilusorias de grandeza. ¿Se imaginan eso? Peor que Trina!

"Bueno, al menos yo hago cosas productivas con mi tiempo, a diferencia de otros, que van robando novias de la gente detrás de la espalda!" Ella asiente.

Eso hace que me detenga en seco en seco. Me doy la vuelta lentamente, dándole la mirada más venenosa que pueda reunir, mientras mi corazón comienza a enloquecer y mis rodillas comienzan convirtiéndose en gelatina. "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, ¿eh? La pequeña Tori no esta sólo aquí por sus habilidades de canto infames, sino por poseer habilidades de actuación!" ella se ríe. "Dime, Tori. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para mantener a Beck en la oscuridad, e incluso hacer que él te considerara uno de sus mejores amigos, por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo podrías mantener a Jade la novia excesivamente posesiva y celosa actúando como su supuesta maldita enemiga? "

"No fue así." Gruño, sintiendo mis ojos empiezan a arder. "Tú no sabes, tú no sabes nada!"

"Oooh! ¿La pequeña Tori va a enojarse?" Ella se ríe. "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh? Decirle a su novia psicótica de mí? ¿O me darás un puñetazo en la cara como lo hiciste al pobre tipo de la chica que te robaste?"

"¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres, Wanda?" Exijo, la voz quebrada y temblorosa. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque yo siempre supe que no eras la perfecta pequeña perra que todo el mundo creía." Ella susurra. "Oh Tori Vega es tan bonita! Y tan agradable! Y con mucho talento!" ella mueve sus manos en el aire de manera espectacular antes de mirarme. "No eres más que una puta de mierda que no podían tener a Beck para ella así que en vez de eso te robaste a esa perra que el solía llamar su novia!" Hay unos jadeos y susurros de la personas de rezagados que aún estaban en los pasillos cuando empezó el altercado.

"Eso no es cierto!" Gruño entre dientes mientras las lágrimas comienzan a fluir libremente. "No fue así!"

"Todo el mundo ha visto y oído lo que pasó en la fiesta la noche del viernes, Tori." Ella susurra. "Todo el mundo lo sabe."

"Basta." Una voz profunda exige de detrás de nosotros, y mi corazón se cae aún más. "Simplemente déjala en paz, Wanda."

"Wow ... incluso después de todo, Beck Oliver sigue siendo siempre el caballero." Ella canta. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Beck de pie junto a una máquina de refrescos, con un moretón oscuro que cubre el lado derecho de la mandíbula, los ojos oscuros y duros como él mira a Wanda. "¿No te molesta saber que tu ex y Tori aquí hayan mostrado su relación apenas días después de que rompieron? Quiero decir, a menos que quieras contar desde cuando empezaron a"

"Ella no hizo trampa en mí!" Beck le grita, causando tanto Wanda y a mi a estremecernos de nuevo. "Ellas no hicieron nada. Así que simplemente solo... déjalo... carajo ... solo." Él murmura entre dientes mientras la ve directo a la cara. Visible sorpresa mezclada con el miedo brilla en sus ojos mientras lentamente centímetros de distancia.

"Ustedes tres están tan jodidamente enfermos ..." Ella murmura antes de enviarme una mirada gélida y corriendo lejos. Los susurros y murmullos mueren como los espectadores que siguen de cerca, dejandome sólo a Beck y a mi de pie en el pasillo desierto.

Se vuelve su rostro hacia mí, pero no cumple con mis ojos.

"Beck Yo-" Pero antes de que pueda decir nada más que él se da vuelta y desaparece sin mirar.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, mis pies se mueven en la dirección de su desaparición que pasa a ser el estacionamiento. Lo veo a él en dirección a su coche, así que tengo que correr detrás de él y tratar de ponerme al día.

"Beck! Beck espera!" Yo lo llamo, pero no ralentiza, creo que mas acelera el paso. "Beck por favor!" De pronto se detiene y se da vuelta para mirarme.

"¿Qué, Tori? ¿Qué?" grita, lanzando sus manos con exasperación.

"Es que ..." Lo miro suplicante, nuevas lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos cuando veo la ira, la tristeza y la traición que brilla en la suya. "¿Podemos hablar, por favor? ¿No podemos simplemente ..." Yo agacho la cabeza cuando se da la vuelta y se sube a su auto, lo enciende y acelera en reversa en segundos. Mi corazón se rompe aún más, y con un suspiro me dirijo de nuevo a la escuela.

De repente me doy la vuelta cuando siento un coche que conduce detrás de mí.

"¿Quieres hablar?" Beck dice que alcanza a través del asiento del copiloto para abrir la puerta. Ojos duro, oscuro y vacío de emoción. "Vamos a hablar."

* * *

><p>Perdón por la demora, el cargador de mi lap se rompió y por eso no he podido subir los capítulos de las historias. Espero que alguien siga leyendo esto.<p>

Respuesta a los Reviews:

**arandiagrande**: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de enviarme un MP ya que no pudiste comentar, lo que paso es que borre la nota del autor y los capítulos se fueron recorriendo y como solo es un comentario de la misma cuenta por capítulo, espero haberme explicado bien, bueno nos leemos, oh por cierto el próximo capítulo es la confrontación de Beck y Tori que tanto esperabas.

**Pau:** Hola (*-*)/ gracias por tu review, si me doy cuenta que algunas cosas se me pasan, pero a veces ya ni mi vista me quiere ayudar, me alegro que fue gracias a mi traducción que te decidieras por hacer tu cuenta, te recomiendo el fic de Eveerlong de AndyPain (no tengo remedio siempre termino recomendando ese fic, pero es de los personales favoritos.) bueno un saludo.

**Mart:** Yo no suelo ser muy paciente pero tengo mis momentos, estaría genial una peli de Liz y Vic (¿porno? (es solo para asegurarme) ignora eso ultimo) espero que este capítulo haya valido la espera.

**mica:** Aquí el capítulo, siguiente confrontación de Beckett VS Victoria.

**D. sofia:** ya se es una lastima que esta historia terminara pronto, pero eres bienvenida a pasar por las otras historias en la que estoy trabajando y que no abandonare.

**Lizzie gza:** a ti igual gracias por tomarte el tiempo por dejar tu opinión conjunta con el review del capítulo de mi fic Serial Hottie, se aprecia el hecho y como ya aclare que no pudiste comentar porque borre la nota del autor y luego se recorrieron los capítulos y bla bla bla, lo siento por eso no tengo mucho tiempo, espero seguirte leyendo.

Un saludo y gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos luego (espero)

**Dejen Review.**


	23. Lo siento

Ya me harte de poner que Victorious no me pertenece, porque me recuerda lo dolorosamente cierto que es.

La historia es idea, creación y desarrollo del autor wikster, yo solo intento traducir.

A leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

Nunca pensé que el silencio podía ser tan ensordecedor.

Ha pasado quince minutos desde que salimos de la escuela y llegamos al parque en la misma calle. Quince minutos en los que no se ha hablado ni una sola palabra. Sé que dije que quería hablar... Pero en cuanto me metí en el coche es como si todo lo que quería decir, cada pensamiento en mi mente, hubiese desaparecido repentinamente en el aire; dejándonos rodeados por una tensión sumamente espesa y sofocante.

Beck se desplomó en el asiento del conducto, con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo y los brazos perezosamente colgando a los lados mientras mira fijamente sin comprender hacia adelante; con los ojos increíblemente triste y vacíos.

No puedo evitar el sentimiento de culpa que cae en consecuencias del corazón, constantemente recordándome que yo soy la que causo esto. Que soy la responsable del dolor reflejado en su mirada. Se ve tan perdido y drenado, como un Beck que realmente me asusta.

"Lo siento." Dejo escapar, sorprendiéndome a mí misma de lo fuerte y fuera de lugar que suenan las palabras. Él se burla débilmente y deja que sus ojos se muevan al volante.

"¿Lo sientes?" murmura rotundamente.

"Sí. Lo hago." Miro hacia abajo a mis manos fuertemente entrelazadas, notando como de blanco tengo los dedos debido a la falta de flujo sanguíneo.

"¿Porque es exactamente que lo sientes Tori?" Él pregunta, volviendo la cabeza hacia mí. Haciéndome mirarlo de vuelta para verlo.

"Bueno, yo..." _¿Porque lo siento exactamente?_ "Lo siento por golpearte la otra noche." Yo digo mirando a su mandíbula hinchada luego miro hacia abajo en mi propia mano magullada mientras flexiono los dedos. "Y-Yo no debería de haber hecho eso. Y yo lo siento por hacerlo."

"No, yo era un idiota." Él dice con una risa amarga. "Tenías todo el derecho de haberme golpeado. Me lo merecía." Su sonrisa se desvanece y me mira con evidente enojo brillando en sus ojos. "¿Por qué estás realmente disculpándote, Tori?" Él silba. "¿Por venir en pos de mí hoy? ¿Por qué te metiste en mi auto? ¿Porqué... Lo.. Sientes...?"

"Beck, que nunca quise hacerte daño a t..."

"¡Pues lo hiciste! Y tú y tu 'lo siento' no hace una mierda." El gruñe "¿Tú crees que diciéndome que lamentas 'enamorarte' de mi novia hace todo automáticamente mejor?" Él se burla, sarcasmo goteando de su boca en la parte 'enamorarte' hace hervir la sangre.

"Lo siento, ¡Beck!" Rompo de vuelta. "Siento que esto sucedió de la manera en que lo hizo, lo siento que estes tanto en el dolor, siento que hayamos llegado a esto, y lo siento que probablemente nuestra amistad se arruinó! Pero necesito que tengas una cosa clara:" Yo lo miro a los ojos y en voz baja y estable le digo. "_Yo no lo lamento, ni lamentare, haberme enamorado de Jade._"

Él sostiene mi mirada desafiante, la ira y el desprecio parpadean en sus ojos, cuando lo miro de vuelta con igual fervor. Él deja escapar un gruñido y airadamente empuja la puerta abierta del coche, cerrándola de golpe una vez que ha salido. Lo sigo rápidamente.

"Deja de correr lejos, Beck!" Grito tras de el. "No podemos seguir haciendo esto para siempre. ¿Quieres decir algo? Adelante! Esta es tu oportunidad! Estoy aquí!" Él ni siquiera se volvió a mirarme, simplemente siguió haciendo distancia entre nosotros, haciéndome aún más furiosa. "¿Qué? ¿Vas a esperar hasta la próxima vez que haya una fiesta? ¿Así puedes emborracharte y tener las agallas para enfrentarnos?" Eso hace que se detenga en seco. "Hay que dejar caer el acto del pequeño mártir, Beck. Tu has estado tan concentrado en tu dolor, en tu sufrimiento, en tu pérdida, que no has pensado en como tu comportamiento y tus acciones han afectado a todos los demás! No has pensado en como le ha afectado a Jade."

"¡Ella es todo lo que pienso!" grita mientras se gira hacia mí. "¡Ella siempre está aquí!" El presiona su dedo índice en la sien. "Ella no va a desaparecer. Ella no me deja en paz. Ella ni siquiera me deja dormir! Cada segundo de cada día pienso en ella. En ella contigo!" El se burla "¿Cómo puedo concentrarme en nada más, ¿eh? Cuando cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo contigo." El está de pie justo en frente de mí, con el rostro rojo y desencajado de ira. "Y yo no lo entiendo, Tori! Jodidamente no lo entiendo! Ella te odiaba! Ella te odiaba a tí y ella me amaba a mí!" Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras su nariz y su barbilla temblaban de rabia. "¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Porqué te la llevaste de mi? ¿Era sólo otro reto para ti? ¿Tenias que demostrarte a tí misma y a otros que la podías conquistar?"

"Oh Dios mío, Beck, escuchate a ti mismo!" Lloro. "¿De verdad crees que yo haría eso? ¿No me conoces lo suficiente para saber eso-"

"¡No!" él grita. "Yo no te conozco en lo absoluto!"

"Beck, por favor!" Me quejo. "Trata de entender."

"¡No!" Él se mueve, llegando incluso más cerca. "Permíteme poner las cosas en perspectiva para ti, Tori. Imagina que la chica de la que estás tan _desesperadamente enamorada_," él escupe con sarcasmo. "La chica que es todo para ti y tú eres todo para ella, de repente te dice que ella no está enamorada de ti nunca más. Como cuestión de hecho, ella no piensa que alguna vez sintió lo mismo por ti. No solo eso, que ella se dio cuenta que está enamorada de uno de tus mejores amigos. El mismo amigo que había estado animando a ella durante años para dejarla entrar en su vida y así lo hizo; y ahora se ha ido, justo así." Él chasquea los dedos delante de mi cara y sus ojos no dejan de mirarme.

Toda mi ira se disipa ante sus palabras. Mis puños apretados y mi mandíbula se pone dura a medida de que todo lo que dice se empieza a filtrar. La idea de que eso ocurra... de Jade diciéndome que nunca me amó. Que había encontrado el amor en otra persona, alguien que me importaba. Alguien como André... o Cat! Eso sólo... No. No, no, no sólo pensar en ello es- Dios, no puedo ni siquiera... Mantengo los ojos cerrados sintiendo apretarse mi pecho y mi estómago revolviéndose.

"Así que perdona, Tori." Él silba. "Por no comprender..." Escucho la grava bajo sus pies aplastada como él se da la vuelta y pone distancia. Vacilante abro los ojos y veo que esta por un árbol a unos metros, corriendo una de sus manos por su cabello mientras se pasea frenéticamente. Su rostro muestra una mezcla de emociones: ira, dolor, miedo, confusión, frustración, culpa, agotamiento, impotencia... Finalmente él se inclina contra el tronco y se desliza hacia abajo sobre el suelo; tirando de una rodilla hasta el pecho mientras deja escapar un suspiro derrotado.

Es increíble realmente. Sólo esas pocas palabras me han permitido ver las cosas bajo una luz muy diferente.

Puedo sentir todo lo que esta sintiendo. Ese dolor desesperado en mi pecho mientras mi corazón pide un alivio para el dolor aparentemente interminable que es la angustia.

Hago mi camino y me dejo caer en la hierba junto a él con un suspiro.

"Me duele mucho, Tori." murmura entrecortadamente. "Yo sólo... Yo sólo quiero que deje de doler."

Lágrimas calientes corren por mi cara y unos enormes nudo se forman en mi garganta.

"Beck... Y-Yo nunca quise que nada de esto..."

"Lo sé." Él dice con cansancio. "Lo sé..."

"Traté de odiarla. Dios, cómo traté de odiarla... Yo sabía que iba a hacer que todo sea mucho más fácil si lo hiciera." Él susurra. "Pero... no podía, ni podía odiarte a ti." Él dice con una pequeña risa amarga. "El que dijo: "Si amas a alguien déjalo ir.", es un idiota." Él murmura, mirando hacia mí con una sonrisa triste, que devuelvo sobriamente. "Yo la quiero mucho y la idea de dejarla ir es sólo.. N-No puedo... Mierda." Se aleja y rápidamente utiliza el dorso de la mano para secarse los ojos. "Es que... no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella, Tori." Se vuelve hacia a mi con los ojos brillantes. "Duele. Es jodidamente doloroso, me duele físicamente pensar en no tenerla en mi vida. Pensar que ella no_ necesita_ de mi, como yo necesito de ella-"

"Ella te necesita Beck!" Lloro entre sollozos. "Ella te ama. Ella siempre lo hará." Él se burla y niega con la cabeza. "El hecho de que no esta enamorada de ti no significa que no le importas. Tu eres su mejor amigo. Y ella te hecha de menos." Extiendo la mano cautelosamente y la pongo sobre su rodilla. "Ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta." Me reí entre dientes. "...Pero te puedo decir que cada vez que alguien menciona tu nombre, cada vez que ve algo que le recuerda a ti... Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Ella te echa de menos. Mucho." Él permanece en silencio, sin comprender, mirando mi mano en su rodilla. "Y... Yo también." Susurro. Su mirada se levanta para encontrarse con la mía, sus ojos marrones buscan en los míos vacilación. "Te necesito. Por favor, por favor, créeme cuando te digo que ni una vez, yo o Jade hicimos algo deliberadamente para hacerte daño. No era así Beck. Te lo juro. Esto fue tan duro para mi porque yo estaba con ella. Y para ser totalmente honesta," suspiro y miro hacia abajo a mis manos. "Nunca en un millón de años hubiera esperado que esto sucediera. Quiero decir... somos, somos nosotras ¿Sabes?" Él se ríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza.

"De verdad la amas ¿no?" Él pregunta en voz baja.

"Sí." Respondo. "Yo la amo más de lo que jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien."

"¿Y ella.. ella también te ama?"

"Ella lo hace." susurro tentativamente, pero incluso entonces mis palabras son firmes y libres de duda. Cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza contra el tronco con un suspiro roto.

"Llámame loco, pero yo siempre supe que había algo acerca de ustedes dos..." Él susurra en silencio. "Ella era jodidamente orgullosa para admitirlo. Pero yo lo vi. Yo no lo entendía realmente. Pero creo que en el fondo de mi mente y en mi corazón..." Abre los ojos y se vuelve para mirarme a la cara. "Siempre supe que no era mía... Y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que ell-" Él traga y se aclara la garganta antes de mirar lejos. "antes de que ella lo descubriera por si misma."

Nos quedamos en el parque por un tiempo más, cuando Beck se disculpa por las cosas que dijo e hizo. Y aunque no soy tan ingenua como para pensar que las cosas entre nosotros están de vuelta a la normalidad, siento como si una carga gigante provocada por la tensión y la culpa es levantada de mis hombros; dándome la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez el tiempo se encargara de curar a los demás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Qué demonios, Vega?" Estoy tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que casi me salgo de mi piel cuando escucho la voz áspera de Jade gritándome desde la puerta principal mientras camino hacia mi casa. "¿Dónde diablos has estado?"

"Jade ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí? La escuela no ha acabado-"

"Te hice una maldita pregunta, Tori." Ella gruñe viniendo hacia mí, los ojos verdes brillando peligrosamente. "Tú te saltas la escuela y ni siquiera me lo dijiste. Para empeorar las cosas, voy a clases de Sikowitz y veo que Beck también se ha ido."

"Yo estaba con él." Digo dejándome caer cansadamente en las afueras de la puerta. Jade permanece congelada, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué?" Ella suelta.

"Yo... Wanda... Él... Nosotros..." Dejé escapar un suspiro y me inclino hacia atrás contra la pared. "Es que... yo tenía que hablar con él, Jade."

"No claro que no. Tú no tenías nada que decirle a ese idiota."

"Jade-"

"No, Vega! Tú no debiste de ir detrás de mi espalda para hablar-"

"Yo no fui detrás de tu espalda!" Lloro. "Todo sucedió tan rápido-"

"Podrías haberme llamado o enviarme un mensaje de texto a mí por lo menos, preguntándome si estaba bien con eso!"

"Deje todas mis cosas en mi armario- y yo no necesito tu permiso para hablar con nadie, Jade." Digo frunciendo la cejas y poniéndome de pie.

"Lo haces cuando se trata de mi maldito ex-novio." Ella grita, los ojos encendidos de ira. "Tu no sabes lo que te podría haber hecho."

"Oh Jade vamos!" Me quejo levantando mis manos con exasperación. "Es Beck de quien hablamos, tú sabes que él no haría nada. Y no era sólo tu 'ex-novio' ¿Ok? Olvidas que también era mi amigo-"

"Bueno no lo eres más. Así que ustedes no tienen nada que decirse los unos a los otros."

"No funciona así-"

"_¿Así que como funciona, Tori?_" Ella gruñe. "Porque yo tengo entendido aqui... Estoy casi segura que _la amistad se fragmenta una vez que comienzas a follar con la ex-novia del amigo, y todos los lazos se rompen_."

No puedo hacer nada más que mirar con incredulidad.

"Wow..." murmuro "Bonito. Muy bonito, Jade." Camino a su alrededor y me dirijo hacia la puerta, maldiciendo en voz baja, cuando recuerdo que deje mis llaves con el resto de mis cosas, todavía están en mi casillero. No me había sentido con ganas de volver a la escuela, después de nuestra charla así que le dije a Beck que solo me dejara en mi casa, claramente sin darme cuenta en el momento que nadie estaría aquí tan temprano en el día. Me empujo fuera de la puerta con un gruñido y empiezo a hacer mi camino a la parte de atrás donde tal vez puedo tratar de subir al árbol que conduce a mi habitación.

"Tori, espera..." Jade suspira, tratando de llegar a mi brazo que rápidamente me alejo y continúo caminando. La oigo que dejó escapar una maldición ahogada antes de seguir en pos de mí. Me quito mi chaqueta una vez que llego al árbol y la dejó sobre el pequeño banco junto a él.

Santo queso, este árbol es alto.

"¿De verdad vas a simplemente ignorarme?" Oigo que Jade gruñe detrás de mí.

Yo respondo a su pregunta, agarrándome de una rama y elevándome a mí misma sin siquiera mirar en su dirección. Tomo una parte del tronco y me pongo de pie lentamente. Miro a mi alrededor para el siguiente punto de apoyo y no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Cómo diablos hace Jade para subir y baja esta cosa tan rápidamente y sin esfuerzo? Todo es áspero y duro y hay telarañas en las hojas y- _Oh mi Dios ¿Que rayos es eso?!_

Dejé escapar un pequeño chillido y agito mi mano libre en frente de mi cara violentamente cuando siento que algo aletea por mi oído.

"Cuidado Vega..." Jade se ríe desde abajo. "Esas mariposas son unas pequeñas perras peligrosas y despiadadas..." Pongo los ojos y acomodo un poco de mi cabello que estaba en mi cara antes de continuar mi ascenso. "No pises esa rama a la izquierda. Agarra la que está adelante de ti y utiliza tu pie derecho-"

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda, Jade!" Chasquee. "Te puedes ir a casa ahora! No quiero que pierdas más tiempo jodiendo conmigo."

"Tori-"

"Déjalo, Jade." Me enfado cuando llego a la rama por encima de mí ignorando deliberadamente sus instrucciones. Me las arreglo para subir a la rama que nivela hacia la ventana, pero yo estoy en una posición incorrecta. "Ugh! Dios santo..." Me quejo, buscando algo a que aferrarme para poder darme vuelta.

"No vas a ser capaz de subir a la ventana si no-"

"Ya lo tengo!" Gruño. Ella da un suspiro exasperado antes de agarrar su mochila de donde la había colocado en la hierba y se va pisando fuerte. Una pequeña punzada de tristeza mezclada con el miedo me recorre cuando me doy cuenta de que realmente se fue. "Muy bien, Tori..." me digo. "Ya lo tienes" me agarro a una rama más pequeña en un intento de utilizarlo para girar lentamente mi cuerpo en la dirección correcta, pero apenas lo hago, casi se cae y me envía a mi muerte.

Ok, así que tal vez no iba a morir, pero no hay duda en mi mente que sería muy doloroso!

"Hijo de poptart..." Me quejo, ahora realmente lamento no haber seguido el consejo de Jade.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Porque eres Romeo?" Casi me caigo del árbol una vez más ante el sonido de dicha voz da la chica que proviene de algún lugar por encima de mí. Agarrando fuertemente el tronco grueso, me las arreglo para girar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Jade sonriendo a hacia mí desde mi ventana abierta.

"Jade! ¿Qué estás-? ¿Cómo diablos te metiste a mi casa?" Exijo mientras en vano trato de encontrar el equilibrio necesario para dar la vuelta.

"Tú padre mantiene una llave extra bajo la maceta de orquídeas junto a la entrada." Ella responde con sencillez. Levanto la mano para golpearme la frente por olvidarme de eso, pero lo pienso mejor cuando casi pierdo el equilibrio por tercera vez.

"¿Como incluso sabes-? ¿Y no pensaste en decirme eso antes?" Lloro

"Me estabas ignorando."

"Todavía lo estoy."

"No, no lo estás."

"Bueno, yo... lo estoy ahora." Chasquee

"Vega..." Ella gime. "Vamos, esto es estúpido. Tú sabes que no quise decir eso. Sólo estaba molesta y todo el mundo sabe que tiendo a decir realmente estúpida mierda cuando estoy molesta."

"Bueno, yo no soy todo el mundo." Digo mientras casi pierdo el equilibrio de nuevo.

"No, no lo eres. Ahora deja de ser terca y deja que te ayude, te vas a caer y entonces me sentiré mal." Ella dice mientras comienza a salir por la ventana.

"Tú ya debes de sentirte mal." Me quejo. "Es por tu culpa que estoy aquí, para empezar." De repente salta hacia abajo en la rama, que se sacude y se balancea un poco. "Jade! No hagas eso!" Lloro abrazando el tronco para salvar mi vida.

"¿Que no haga qué?" Ella pide agarrándose a otra rama y rebotando en su lugar, haciendo que todo se sacuda aún más.

"¡Eso!"

"Tú! Bebé." Ella ríe. "Vamos, bebé! Ven a mamá!" Ella estira una de sus manos hacía mí, haciendo un gesto para que la agarre. La agarro tentativamente pero tengo demasiado miedo de dejar de lado el tronco. "Vamos, Vega. Esta rama puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para apoyarse, pero dudo que va a aguantar durante mucho tiempo más contigo en ella también."

"¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda?" Yo suspiro. Justo en ese momento, un crujido bajo nuestros pies parece responder a la pregunta. "Uh-oh..."

"Está bien, ven aquí." Jade gruñe agarrando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia adelante más o menos, ya que a el crujido se le oye un chasquido. Ella pone rápidamente el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y casi me lanza hacia arriba sobre la repisa de la ventana, y me envía a estrellarme derecho en la alfombra cuando un crujido terrible resuena fuera, cuando la rama se viene abajo.

"Jade!" Lloro, poniéndome de pie y corriendo hacia la ventana, mi corazón latiendo fuerte y duro en mi pecho mientras mi estómago siento que esta boca abajo. Saco la cabeza y miro hacia abajo, jadeando en shock cuando veo el gran montón de ramas y hojas aplastando la cama de flores de mi mamá. Exploro desesperadamente los escombros, tratando ver alguna señal de Jade. "Jade!"

"Ahora ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a colarme en tu habitación por un rapidito en la noche?" Mi corazón se detiene y mis ojos se abren cuando vuelvo la cabeza y veo a Jade casualmente sentada en la pequeña repisa al lado de mi ventana. Su ropa está un poco manchada con tierra, pero por lo demás parece bien.

"Jade..." Yo respiro, y una amplia sonrisa de alivio se forma en mis labios. Ella sonríe y extiende su mano, para que la ayude a entrar. "Oh Dios mío, pensé que te caíste!" Lloro, toco su cara, su cuello, sus brazos, el estómago y casi en cualquier lugar que podría estar herida.

"Ooh, me gusta hacia donde va esto..." Ella ronronea levantando los brazos de sus lados dándome más espacio para examinar. Detengo mis movimientos y le doy una mirada dura. "Oh, vamos!" Ella gime dejando caer sus brazos. "Casi me muero sólo para salvar tu vida! Lo menos que puedes hacer es acariciar un poco más."

"Eres increíble." murmuro dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

"Tori, por el amor de Dios!" gruñe agarrando mi muñeca y tirando de nuevo hacia ella. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi, para que no pueda escapar, mi espalda presionada al ras contra su frente. "Lo siento." Ella murmura, en mi cuello. "Lo que dije fue estúpido y me sentí como una perra tan pronto como las palabras salieron." Ella desliza sus manos sobre mis brazos, hasta que entrelaza los dedos. "Por favor por favor, ¿Puedes perdonarnos a mi y a mi muy talentosa boca?" Ella susurra presionando besos lentos contra mi mandíbula. Mis ojos revolotean cerrándose y una pequeña sonrisa comienza a salir de mis labios mientras inconscientemente inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado para acomodar mejor a su muy talentosa boca.

"Sólo porqué sé que no lo dices en serio cuando dices esas cosas eso, no significa que no me hacen daño." Yo digo inclinando mi cabeza contra su hombro para que yo pueda mirarla.

"Lo sé, Tor." Ella murmura, besándome suavemente en la esquina de mi boca. "Lo sé y lo odio. Es sólo que... no sé, la idea de que estés sola con Beck."

"¿Tú sabes que el nunca haría nada para mí, Jade?" Yo le aseguro. "Además, yo puedo cuidar de mi misma, ¿Sabes?"

"Sí. Mientras que no tengas que confiar en tus habilidades para escalar árboles..." Ella se burla, tirando de mí, aún más cerca de ella. Me burlo y le golpeo con el codo juguetonamente en el estómago, haciéndola reír. "Ok, ahora ¿Puedes decirme que carajo pasó hoy?" Deje escapar un largo suspiro y descanso lejos de su abrazo, para dirigirme hacia mi cama. Me dejo caer sobre el colchón y golpeo el espacio vacío a mi lado, para que ella lo tome. Ella se quita sus botas y se arrastra, poniéndose para que nuestros rostros estén sólo a centímetros de distancia.

"Esta bien, te voy a contar todo." Empiezo, tomando una de sus manos entre las mías. "Pero necesito que me prometas que mantendrás la calma y no querrás causar estragos en cualquier persona con tus tijeras o en cualquier cosa..." Sus cejas se surcan y siento que su control sobre mi mano se apriete.

"¿Porqué no simplemente me pones un vestido rosado, y me haces que te cante canciones de amor con un ukelele?" murmura de plano. Sonrío y acaricio su rostro suavemente.

"¿Tú también has tenido ese sueño?"

**Jade**

"Sí, yo estoy aquí." Me quejo en el teléfono que tengo presionado entre la oreja y el hombro, mientras busco mis llaves en mi mochila. "Estoy en casa y estoy llamando, al igual como querías." pongo los ojos y aprieto en el altavoz. "No voy a tomar una foto de mí en frente del edificio para que creas que realmente estoy aquí, Vega. Hay un vagabundo orinando en una lata por ahí." Saco mi llavero y empiezo a subir las escaleras hasta mi piso. "Mira, he venido directamente a casa, justo como lo había dicho cuando debería de haber ido a hacerle una pequeña visita a esa perra de Wanda." Niego con la cabeza y me burlo. "No, Tori, te prometí que me abstengo de hoy. Pero mañana, esa perra va a desear que sus padres hubiesen usado un condón una vez que he terminado con-...- No, no voy a quedar atrapada! Dios Vega, suenas como si fueras un extraño para mi trabajo." Me río antes de subir el último tramo de escaleras. "Bien, bien T, te llamare más tarde, ¿kay? Te am- ¿Qué? ¿T? Bueno es uh... T es por la letra "T"-...- No, no es un pequeño apodo lindo, es sólo-...- Oh Carajo, _Victoria_, diviertete explicándole a tus padres la gigantesca rama rota que aplasto el jardín de flores de tu mamá." Chasquee antes de colgar el teléfono. "Lindo maldito apodo..." Me río girando por el pasillo. "Te voy a dar un maldito apo-" Me congelo cuando mis ojos se fijan en mi puerta, sintiendo mi estómago apretar y soltar. "¿Qué carajos haces aquí?"

"Tori me dio tu dirección, espero que este bien."

"Yo no te pregunté cómo llegaste aquí, Beck. Te pregunte ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?" Gruño.

"Yo quiero hablar." Él dice mientras se levanta del suelo y se sacude el polvo.

"Bueno yo no tengo nada que decirte." Camino a la puerta, para desbloquearla, empujándolo, abriendo y me meto. Pero antes de que pueda golpear la puerta bruscamente, Beck se cuela por detrás y se mete.

"Bueno, entonces tal vez, puedes simplemente escuchar." Él afirma. "Por favor, Jade, sólo déjame decir lo que vine a decir."

"No, Beck!" Siseo. "Tori puede ser demasiado agradable y perdonarte en vez de decirte que te vayas a la mierda, pero estoy segura que tu sabes que ese no es mi caso."

"Mira, dame cinco minutos. Eso es todo lo que pido, sólo cinco minutos y luego me iré." Gruño y lanzo mi mochila sobre la mesa. "Por favor Jade." Miro hacia arriba y veo sus grandes ojos marrones, suplicándome que le de una oportunidad. Dejé escapar un suspiro y camino hacia el sofá, dejándome caer con cansancio y mirándolo igual.

"Está bien." Murmuro. "Cinco minutos."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Puedes apostar tu culo de mierda que tenía que hacerlo!" Me río dándole un puñetazo a Beck ligeramente en el brazo. "Esa perra estaba sobre ti! Era de esperar de mí, aconsejarle que retrocediera."

"¿Al cortarle el cabello?" Beck ríe a través de su miserable intento de darme una mirada seria con una reprimenda.

"Oh, no seas tan exagerado, que solo fue una pequeña parte..." dije agitando mi mano con desdén mientras tomo otra inhalación del cigarrillo. "Sabes, creo que todavía lo tengo en la caja en alguna parte."

"De ninguna manera!" Exclama perezosamente. "Déjame ver." Le doy la afirmación y me arrastro fuera del sofá hacia una de las estanterías de la pared.

"Aquí lo tienes." Me río, sacando de una caja de zapatos negros grande en la que he guardado mis posesiones más preciadas desde que tenía siete años. Me dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá y tiro mis pies sobre el regazo de Beck, poniendo la caja en mi regazo para abrirla por mi cuenta. "Esa fue la primera vez que tuve detención en Hollywood Arts así que tuve que mantener el cabello de esa perra." Me río como paso a través de los distintos objetos. "Ajá!" Beck se echa a reír cuando saco un mechón de pelo rubio que se mantiene junta por un lazo delgado de color negro.

"Oh Dios mio Jade." Llora a través de la risa. "Esto es un buen pedazo." Sonrió y examino con orgullo el pedazo de cabello de seis pulgadas de largo y probablemente una de espesor. Sin duda notable una vez que ha desaparecido de tu cabeza. Pero quiero decir, se justifica!

"Se lo merecía." Sonrió

"¿Porque? ¿Por prestarme su libro de ciencias?" Beck grita a través de su segundo ataque de risa.

"Lo que sea..." Me río recuperando el mechón de cabello y dándole otro golpe.

"Oh mierda..." Él sonríe y mete la mano en la caja y sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico de ziploc. "¿Esto es...?" Él levanta la bolsa hasta su cara y la examina de cerca.

"¿Los huesos del pequeño ratón muerto que encontramos en el parque aquella vez?" Sonrió. "Sí que lo son."

"Genial." Respira.

"Todavía no puedo creer que no te asustaste por lo emocionada que estaba por esta mierda." Me río.

"¿Es una broma? " Él se burla. "Estaba tan asustado como tu estabas de excitada!" me ahogo en estado de shock y él simplemente mueve sus cejas sugestivamente. Me eche a reír y pateó su pierna haciéndole gritar risas dolorosas.

"Tu eres igual de monstruo, como yo lo soy..." Murmuro, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia un lado del respaldo del sofá.

"Supongo que lo soy ¿eh?" Él sonríe y mira hacia abajo a mis pies, distraidamente jugaba con los largos cordones de mis botas. "Yo era un monstruo enamorado... Todavía lo soy."

"Beck..." Suspiro,enderezándome para mover mis piernas de él.

"Lo sé, lo sé." Añade rápidamente, mientras me sostiene en mi lugar. Cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza, una pequeña y triste sonrisa aparece en sus labios. " Como te dije cuando empezamos a hablar, yo no vine aquí para tratar de regresar contigo... o comenzar cualquier mierda de esa. Es que." suspira. " He venido aquí la pedir disculpas, por toda la mierda que dije e hice, ya que realmente no tengo excusa... Y también para decirte que yo te hecho de menos."

"Si, tus cinco minutos, terminaron al igual que hace tres horas de mierda." murmuro.

"Hey que fue tu idea fumar un poco!" Él se ríe arrebatando el cigarrillo de mis manos, llevándolo a sus labios.

"Pues sí porque yo sabía que necesitaba estar algo colocada, para no infligir algún daño grave en ti." Bromeé.

"Sí, sí..." Sonríe, mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás mientras forma pequeñas 'O' con el humo.

"Yo también te hecho de menos..." susurro después de un minuto de silencio.

"Sí lo sé..." responde con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Tori me dijo que lo haces."

"Por supuesto que lo hizo. Maldita Vega..." Me burlo. "Limpia esa sonrisa de culo engreído de tu cara, Oliver, o te voy a dar un moretón para que corresponda con el otro lado que tienes a lado de esa bonita mandíbula tuya." Él se ríe aún más fuerte y se vuelve hacia mí.

"Jade, ¿Cómo- Cómo lo hizo..." Hace un gesto vago con las manos. "Tu y- Cómo surgió incluso Tori y tu-..."

"Realmente no se que decirte Beck." Suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. "Es sólo... que acabó sucediendo. Empezamos primero como amigas... y qué en sí, ya era lo suficientemente raro." Se ríe suavemente y asiente con la cabeza. "Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo... ni siquiera puedo precisar el momento exacto en que ocurrió. Fue como si... como si de pronto, ella era todo lo que podía pensar." Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y miro al techo. "Yo no lo entendía al principio, y asustaba la mierda fuera de mi y creo que ella igual estaba asustada. Pero no había forma de escapar. Quiero decir, yo no podría! Incluso si hubiera querido, yo nunca hubiese sido capaz de ignorar el efecto que tenía en mí. Era sólo..." Cierro los ojos y sonrío como pensamientos de Vega empiezan a inundar mi mente. "Tan perfecta. Ella es tan jodidamente perfecta, Beck. Y yo no puedo- no puedo comenzar a decirte lo jodidamente que estoy enamorada de ella..." Escucho a Beck que deja escapar una respiración poco profunda de mi lado y mis ojos se abren de golpe. "L-Lo siento... es la puta hierba que me hace decir toda esta mierda ñoña."

"No, no... Está bien, no tienes nada de que disculparte." Él se ríe suavemente. "Estoy tan feliz por ti, Jade. Y te puedo decir que Tori está loca por ti. Me alegro de que..." Toma una respiración profunda y la libera antes de hablar. "Me alegro de que finalmente la dejaste entrar." Él se acerca y toma mi mano en la suya mientras sus ojos bloquean los míos y me mostró lo mucho que significan esas palabras. Aprieto su mano y le sonrío a cambio. "Voy a irme ahora. Tenemos escuela mañana y yo no quiero mantenerte despierta demasiado tarde."

"Así que... ¿Te veremos mañana?" Le pregunto tentativamente mientras retiro mis piernas de él. Él me mira y se queda en silencio por un momento. "Los chicos te extrañan y, bueno, nosotros... Es que... No es lo mismo sin ti en el almuerzo y cuando nos juntamos y esas cosas ¿Sabes?" Esta maldita hierba y sus habilidades de hacerme aflojar la lengua.

"Sí..." dice con una sonrisa cálida. "Te veré mañana."

Y una pequeña parte de mi corazón que tenía que se perdió para siempre de repente brillaba con vida de nuevo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jade!" La propietaria de una voz enojada grita como una pila de libros se deja caer sobre la mesa al lado de mi ensalada. "¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

"¿Hacer que? ¿para quien?" Yo respondo mientras sigo comiendo completamente imperturbable por su dramático alboroto.

"No te hagas la tonta!" Ella silba. "¿Porque Wanda Scandyn vino hacía a mi hace un momento al borde de las lagrimas a pedirme disculpas y darme esta lata de Wahoo Punch?" Miro hacia la lata que está sacudiendo delante de mi cara.

"Ugh, ella consiguió el sabor equivocado..." Me quejo, tomándola de su mano. "Oh, bueno, este tendrá que ser, supongo." Chasqueo al abrir la lata tomando un buen trago.

"Jade, nunca he visto a alguien tan absolutamente aterrorizada en toda mi vida!" Ella llora, sentándose a mi lado. "¿Qué diablos hiciste con ella?"

"He oído que hizo muñecos vudú de ella y su familia y ha estado recortando lentamente partes de cada uno de ellos!" Robbie susurra en voz alta mientras se acerca a nosotras con su bandeja de comida en una mano y Rex en la otra.

"Nah, oí que le cortó todos los dedos de su pie izquierdo y amenazó con hacer lo mismo con el derecho." André ofrece mientras toma asiento frente a mí.

"Algunas chicas dijeron que vieron su cabeza dar vuelta cuando Jade la empujó en frente del autobús!" Cat jadea mientras rebota hasta la mesa y se deja caer junto a Tori.

"Esa es una parte de una película, nena..." Rex informa suavemente.

"Oh..." Ella frunce el ceño.

"Vamos chicos!" Tori grita. "Esos son sólo rumores! Jade, dime lo que realmente le hiciste a ella, por favor!"

"Eso es para mi saberlo, y para ti," le señalo la nariz y le guiño. "Para averiguarlo."

"Ugh! Ella llora cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada de todos modos?" Pongo en duda con la boca llena de lechuga. "Esa perra no merece tu compasión. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, yo en realidad fui suave con ella... sólo por ti."

"Ella corrió al baño y comenzó a llorar histéricamente tan pronto como ella termino de pedirme disculpas a mí!" ella se queja.

"Confía en mi, si yo _realmente_ le hubiese dado lo que se merecía, ella _no habría sido capaz de correr a cualquier lugar_." Me reí entre dientes.

"Es verdad, tú sabes." Las risas y comentarios paran como todos dan la vuelta y ven a Beck de pie torpemente por la mesa. André opto de inmediato una postura protectora mientras se pone más cerca de Tori. Cat y Robbie visiblemente se tensan observando detenidamente. "Ella dejó a Daryl Silverman con un yeso de cuerpo completo en el primer año, sólo porque él hizo un vídeo destrozando The Scissoring en The Slap!" Él se ríe nerviosamente. Toda el asfalto café parece callarse, calmándose en la anticipación de pequeños murmullos y susurros se oyen rodeándonos.

Los rumores de lo que había sucedido entre Wanda, Tori y Beck habían circulado rápido; así que la gente tenía curiosidad por ver el resultado que sería para nuestro pequeño grupo bien conocidos de amigos.

"Nadie fue capaz de demostrar nada, Oliver." Chasquee. "Así que mantén la boca cerrada y tráeme un café." Sonrío.

"Sí, señora." Él sonríe con alivio y le doy un pequeño guiño asegurandoles que todo está bien. Que estamos bien. "¿Alguien más quiere algo?" pregunta, mirando alrededor de la mesa. André que había estado observando el cambio en silencio, ve rápidamente hacia a mi y Tori, esperando por la confirmación, las dos le damos una leve sonrisa antes de volver a Beck.

"Voy a tomar una Coca-Cola." Él dice todavía con cautela. Cat y Robbie con una sonrisa feliz claramente aliviados de que la tensión entre sus amigos finalmente se aflojo.

"Voy a tener un agua, por favor." Robbie sonríe.

"Y yo voy a tener un jugo de manzana!" Cat chilla. "Una manzana al día, me mantiene lejos del médico!"

"¿Tori?" Beck le pregunta en voz baja. "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?"

"Claro," Ella sonríe alegremente. "Voy a ir contigo para ayudarte con las cosas." Beck sonríe y asiente con la cabeza antes de que ambos hacen su camino al camión Grub, ojos curiosos los siguen después de ellos.

Como el resto del periodo del almuerzo pasa, la tensión se desaparece visiblemente, y todo se sentía igual que antes. Y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que echaba de menos esto. ¿Cuánto me perdí de Beck? Dios lo echaba mucho de menos. Tori tenía razón, yo siempre lo amare, porque es y será una gran parte de mí. De mi vida, de todo lo que me ha llevado a ser quien soy ahora.

Y cuando miro alrededor de la mesa, en este pequeño grupito de gente, me doy cuenta de lo feliz que soy. Así de jodidamente feliz. Yo probablemente no lo diré nunca en voz alta pero me considero _afortunada como el puto queso_ de tenerlos en mi vida.

Me acerco y tomo la mano de Tori en la mía, lo que la hizo apartarse de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Cat para mirarme con una enorme sonrisa.

"Te amo." Susurro apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Ella sonríe y presiona su frente contra la mía.

"Yo también te amo." Ella murmura antes de inclinarse en el resto del camino y besándome suavemente.

_Así tan jodidamente fe-_

"No..." Un grito ahogado nos causa que nos separemos. Damos la vuelta para ver a Beck mirándonos con una expresión increíblemente dolida en sus ojos, agarrándose el pecho agitado desesperadamente mientras lucha por controlar su respiración. "Y-Yo no puedo... Yo solo pensé que podía, pero n-no puedo." Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza. "Lo siento." Susurra, agarrando su mochila y poniéndose de pie. "Estoy tan apenado.."

Y luego, sin más, se ha ido.

* * *

><p>Sólo quedan dos capítulo más para que termine está increíble historia. Dejen Reviews no me abandonen ahora.<p>

Bueno tengan una linda semana, en el próximo capítulo contesto Reviews, porque es tarde y me tengo que ir a la Uni, nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por los Follows, los Favoritos y los Reviews.

**Dejen Review.**


	24. Estoy aquí

Victorious no me pertenece. La historia tampoco solo estoy intentando traducir la de el autor wikster "Behind Enemy Lines"

Con ustedes el penultimo capítulo de esta historia.

Explicación: La historia original solo son 24 capítulos, pero en la traducción son 25, a que se debe esto, yo separe el Epilogo ya que este venía incluido en el capitulo final y yo solo quería hacerlos sufrir un capítulo más, para que leyeran el final de esta increíble y sorprendente historia. Pero debido a que tardo demasiado en traducir subiré los dos el mismo día, solo que uno en la mañana y el otro en la noche.

Quiero disculparme porque tome demasiado tiempo para subir el capítulo final de esta historia, muchas tareas se entrometieron, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo y por su apoyo a lo largo de esta traducción. Bueno no quiero ponerme toda ñoña y cursi con ustedes así que... A leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

El amor es una de las emociones altruistas más egoístas que somos capaces de sentir.

La forma en que buscamos tan desesperadamente la felicidad de la otra persona porque sólo entonces podemos ser verdaderamente feliz.

Supongo que es la diferencia entre hacer el amor y tener sexo.

Sé que no tengo mucho en que basarme, teniendo en cuenta que sólo he estado con dos personas en toda mi vida. Pero aun así... pienso en mi experiencia con Steven. Fue rápido y torpe y termino antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No había absolutamente ninguna conexión entre nosotros, aunque yo estaba tan segura de que lo amaba. A lo largo de todo, él era el único enfocado en llegar mientras yo esperaba que llegaran las buenas sensaciones que nunca llegaron. Y yo tampoco. ¡_Ha!_ Jade estaría orgullosa por mi pequeño juego de palabras.

_Jade._

¿Cómo puedo siquiera empezar a explicar lo que pasa con Jade?

Yo estaba tan nerviosa y asustada la primera vez con ella como estuve con Steven. Pero no era por el miedo de lo que me iba a pasar a mí, o cómo me iba a sentir. No. Estaba nerviosa porque no quería decepcionarla. La satisfacción de ella era el único resultado que sabía que me haría feliz al final. Y yo dudaba seriamente en mi capacidad para hacer que eso suceda.

Pero, de repente, se convirtió en mucho más que eso. Tocarla, besarla, probarla... Hacer que se sienta bien se convirtió en mi primer y último placer. Pero era eso lo que había querido originalmente. No, eso era sólo una ventaja increíble. Hacer todas estas cosas para ella era tan gratificante para mí como lo era para ella. Y eso es todo en lo que me pude enfocar. La sensación de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, la forma en como sus ojos se retorcían en éxtasis mientras su avidez era arrebatado de todo su ser.

¿Ves lo que digo?

Egoístamente altruista.

Como ahora, por ejemplo. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y calientes se mueven en hermosa sincronía como llegamos a estar perdidas en la otra. Sus caderas se balancean al ritmo de mis manos mientras mis dedos rasguean con habilidad. Sus ojos se exprimen en arcos cerrados con la cabeza hacia atrás, que a su vez hace que su pecho se alineen perfectamente en mi cara. Yo, por su puesto, aprovecho de inmediatamente la oportunidad y uno mi boca con avidez a su pecho.

"Tori..."

Dios, me encanta cuando dice mi nombre así. Todo entrecortado y gimiendo tan- enloquecidamente- sexy.

Quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

Necesito volver a escucharla.

Siempre lo hago. Debido a que es un afirmación de que yo, y sólo yo, la hago que se sienta de esta manera. Esto es a causa de mí, y sólo yo, que por lo general la siempre en control y en calma Jade West se está sometiendo voluntariamente a mi dominio total y absoluto.

Así que hago las cosas que sé que la harán decirlo otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Porque ustedes saben... el amor te hace así de egoísta.

Mejor aún, creo que tengo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Apuesto a que puedo hacer que diga mi nombre tres veces más antes de que ella llegue.

Me apoyo en el respaldo del sofá donde estoy sentada para posicionarme mejor a mí misma por debajo de sus piernas que están atravesadas sobre mi regazo. Sus manos agarran inmediatamente en el reposa-brazos y el cojín del respaldo para mantenerse en su lugar. Yo paso mi mano izquierda por su espalda, mientras que mis dedos de la derecha continúan moviéndose expertamente en su interior. Entonces arrastro mis uñas lentamente pero con firmeza a través de su piel, algo que se que la vuelve absolutamente demente.

"Mmm... Tori."

_Una._

Ella suspira y pone su frente hacia adelante para descansar en mi hombro. Giro la cabeza hacia ella y empiezo a chupar y morder su cuello mientras mi pulgar empieza a trazar lentos círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

"Dios, Tor..."Ella jadea.

_Dos._

Sonrío en su piel y muevo mi cabeza de manera de que ahora mi cara está justo en frente de la suya. Espero hasta que empieza a abrir los ojos y ve directamente los míos antes de aumentar la velocidad de los dos dedos y el pulgar. Su respiración se vuelve irregular, y su piel se sonroja aún más mientras ella me mira, sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras aumento la presión.

Siempre hay algo mágico cuando ella me mira a los ojos cuando ella llega a su clímax. Su orgasmo es siempre más intenso, más... frenético.

Su ceño se surca y su jadeo sale en ráfagas cortas consecutivas de aire contra mi piel. Puedo sentirlo. Ella está cerca. Así que muerdo mi labio inferior y me preparo a mí misma por el bello fenómeno que es Jade West desentrañarse ante mí.

Una de sus manos se dispara desde el respaldo del sillón y frenéticamente agarra mi mejilla con el pulgar barriendo sobre mis labios, mientras yo los separo y lo envuelvo en mi boca. Un pequeño gemido se me escapa como chupo suavemente y lo acaricio con mi lengua; mi mirada ni una sola vez es vacilante de la suya.

Eso es todo.

"Jodeeeer-" ella gime.

_Vamos... Dilo._

Ella trata desesperadamente de mantener sus ojos en mí, pero a los pocos segundos que están rodando hacia atrás junto con su cabeza mientras se tensa.

_Dilo._

"¡Joder Joder Joder!"

De repente una idea parpadea a través de mi mente y con un rápido y rizando mis dedos, lamiendo aquí y allá y está hecho, ella...

"Agh- ¡mmm! ¡To-TORI!"

_Tres_

Todo su cuerpo empieza a temblar incontrolablemente y vibrante hasta el punto en que tengo que tirar de ella hacía a mí para sostenerla hasta que nada más se estremece y esporádicos temblores ondulan como pequeñas olas.

"Mierda..." Respira en el hueco de mi cuello. "¿Dónde... en la mierda voladora... aprendiste a hacer eso?"

"Cosmo." Me río un poco sin aliento.

"¿Cosmo?" Jadea. "¿Al igual que Cosmo la jodida revista?"

"Sí..." Asiento con la cabeza débilmente, colocando varios besos pequeños en su hombro. "Tienen algunas cosas muy buenas allí. ¿Recuerdas esa cosa que te gusto con el hielo?"

"¿Lo sacaste de ahí?"

"Sí"

"Bueno. Mierda..." ella se burla colapsando exhausta sobre la parte vacía del sofá.

Tarareo de acuerdo y me siento con la espalda recta, estirando los brazos, mientras hecho un vistazo alrededor para mi sostén, que descubro que cuelga de la pantalla a través del cuarto. Justo cuando me voy a poner de pie, dos piernas caen pesadamente en mi regazo, evitándome el movimiento adicional.

"¿Y dónde crees que vas, señorita Vega?" se ríe Jade agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia abajo encima de ella. "¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa, meterte conmigo y luego largarte?"

"Yo prefiero el termino Recoger y Botar." Sonrío. Sus cejas se levantan en diversión mientras que su mano tira de mi hacia abajo por mi cuello hasta que nuestras frentes se pulsan juntas.

"¿Qué tal 'Tirar y Dejar'?" bromea.

"O... 'Disparar y corre, y di que nunca lo hiciste'." Yo río rozando mi nariz con la de ella.

"Genial. Apuesto a que Cosmo te enseño eso también, ¿eh?" ella se ríe, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para tomar mis labios en un suave beso.

"La verdad es que me tengo que ir, Jade." Yo respiro mientras envuelvo mis manos en su pelo y lo suelto. "Se está haciendo tarde."

"¿Y?" Ella murmura ahora mordiendo y chupando a través de mi mandíbula.

"Nosotras- Dios-tenemos- tenemos- escuela-mañana."

"A la mierda la escuela."

"Jade-" Yo jadeo cuando una de sus manos se cuelan hasta nosotras entre nuestros cuerpos, apretando mis pechos. "Tú-lo prometiste..." Detiene sus movimientos con un gemido y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el sofá de forma espectacular.

"¡Dios, Vega... Nos graduamos en tres malditos días!" Llora mientras me empuja fuera de ella para que se pueda sentar y doblar los brazos sobre sus pechos. "¿Por qué coño importa más?"

"¡Precisamente por eso!" Yo digo mientras me levanto igual. "Nos graduamos en tres días Jade! En tres días la escuela habrá terminado. No más Sikowitz, no más obras de la escuela, no más de almorzar en el asfalto café..." termino murmurando. "Estos tres días será la última vez que todos lleguemos a estar juntos en la escuela." Sus cejas se arrugan y ve a lo lejos.

"Lo dices como si no nos fuéramos a vernos más-"

"Realmente es lo que haremos." Yo digo en voz baja, llegando a tomar su mano en la mía. "No por un tiempo de todos modos. Cat y Robbie se van a la orientación en la UC Davis que empieza el próximo mes y André se va a Nueva York en una semana." Ella suspira y se deja caer a mi lado otra vez.

"A la mierda..." ella se ríe, frotando con cansancio su rostro. "¿Esto esta realmente sucediendo ya? ¿No es así?"

"Sí." Sonrío. "Lo es."

Vuelve la cara para que ella termine mirándome directamente hacia a mí, sus ojos verdes estudiando mis marrones vacilante por un momento antes de que ella de repente salta del sofá y se dirige a su tocador.

"Ya que hablamos del tema- Yo uh... Quería preguntarte algo- no- no, yo quería darte algo." Ella exclama como se pone su sujetador y se pone alguna de sus bragas. "Sí. Una idea... Una idea en forma de una- pregunta, supongo." Ella se ríe y no puedo dejar de fruncir la frente y sonreir a lo nerviosa y saltadora que parece.

"Está bien..." Yo digo levantándome para recuperar mi ropa interior también. "¿Qué es?"

"Bueno. Ok. Así que... así que hemos estado juntas ¿porqué? Cerca de un año y medio ¿no?" Ella hace un gesto con las manos como ella se sienta mal sobre la mesa de café en frente del sofá, intentando cruzar casualmente sus piernas pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo debido a la corta altura de la mesa.

"Bien..." Sonrío, muy divertida por su comportamiento. No es frecuente que me pongo a ver el lado nervioso de Jade, y me parece tan increíblemente linda. Por supuesto nunca le dire. Ella me mataría.

"Cierto." Afirma asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. "Y... bueno, ya sabes, las dos estamos, asistiendo a la USC el próximo año..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Que es como... a cinco minutos de aquí." Ella señala la ventana en la dirección de la escuela. "Y bueno, ya prácticamente vives aquí, con todo el tiempo que pasas en mi apartamento y-"

"Oh, Dios mío..." Yo jadeo tapándome la boca con las manos. "Jade tu me... me estás pidiendo que-"

"Mudate conmigo." Ella respira, tragando con fuerza mientras ella me mira con ojos anchos. No puedo hacer nada más que mirarla fijamente, sin habla. "Es-es más barato que los dormitorios así que pensé que tal vez- no lo sé- tú..." Se aclara la garganta y se levanta de la mesa, mirándome con cautela ya que ella toma pequeños pasos en mi dirección. "Yo voy a renovar el contrato de arrendamiento y yo ya tengo mi fondo fiduciario de dinero, que es más que suficiente para que nos podamos mantener a lo largo de la escuela de manera que ninguna de nosotras tenga que trabajar mientras estudiamos. Y quiero decir que... podrías... tú podrías-"

"Mudarme a vivir contigo." Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de mis labios. Su rostro visiblemente se suaviza y aparece su propia sonrisa de alivio.

"Sí..." Ella suspira, ahora de pie justo en frente de mí. "Eso también." Ella desliza sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tirando suavemente hacia ella. "¿Y?" ella murmura, mirándome de cerca. "¿Qué dices Tor?"

Envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y cepillo nuestros labios juntos, sonriendo ampliamente durante todo el tiempo.

"¿Me gustaría llegar a dormir contigo todas las noches? ¿Y despertar a tu lado cada mañana?" Susurro mientras delicadamente picoteo sus labios. Ella sonríe contra mí y asiente con la cabeza lentamente. "¿Me gustaría llegar a comer el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena contigo... todos los días?" Soy muy mala y sacó el labio inferior, haciendo que su agarre en mi cintura apriete.

"Todos los días..." Ella murmura con un pequeño suspiro.

"Suena muy, muy tentador..."

"Y no nos olvidemos," susurra con una sonrisa pícara. "Seríamos capaces de recoger, tirar y disparar en cualquier... momento... que queramos..."

"¿Sin botar, dejar y salir corriendo?" yo río mientras juego con un mechón de su pelo despeinado en mi dedo.

"Exactamente."

Deje escapar el chillido de niña mas fuerte y salvaje que pude dar mientras saltaba en su abrazo antes de chocar mis labios contra los suyos. Ella deja caer su manos a mis muslos y me levanta rápidamente alrededor de sus caderas para que ella me pueda recoger. Ella me lleva a la cocina y me deja caer en la encimera, ni una sola vez rompe el beso.

"Un par de reglas básicas sin embargo, Vega." Ella murmura mientras presiona su cuerpo contra el mío y besa mi cuello. "Número uno: Con el fin de ahorrar en los servicios públicos, duchas conjuntas son obligatorias entre compañeros de cuarto." Me río y dejo que la parte de atrás de mi cabeza golpee el gabinete de atrás como mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse. "Dos: Se anima a usar la menor cantidad de ropa posible en todo momento para ahorrar en el uso del aire acondicionado, que más o menos tiene que ver con la regla tres." Continúa. "Todas las noches que terminen en "S" y "O" se aplica la 'Regla topless' y se tiene que cumplir." Al momento llega a mi espalda y desabrocha mi sujetador recientemente re abrochado. "¿Puedes cumplir con estas reglas?" ronronea cuando perdía sus dedos sobre mis pechos.

"Con mucho gusto..." Respiro

"Excelente." Ella ríe mientras sus manos comienzan a viajar más al sur. Pero antes de que pueda llegar muy lejos, arrastro mis brazos hacia abajo desde el cuello hasta los hombros y la apartó.

"Pero en verdad me tengo que ir ahora." Picoteo sus labios y salto rápidamente de la encimera fuera de su alcance.

"¡Vegaaaa!" Jade gime como un niño petulante, yendo tan lejos que incluso pisa fuerte con su pie.

"¡Weeeest!" exclamo mientras fijo mi sujetador y me deslizo en mi camisa.

"Tú no eres divertida." Ella pone mala cara mientras se apoya en el mostrador con los codos. "Deberíamos de estar celebrando este paso transcendental y muy importante en nuestra relación."

"Y lo haremos." Me río poniéndome mis pantalones. "Pero a partir de ahora, todavía tengo que cumplir con las reglas de mi casa actual, que me obligan a estar de vuelta en un determinado tiempo en noche de escuela."

"¡Tienes dieciocho Tori! Dios tus padres no son tan sobre-protectores con Trina."

"Sí, eso es porque ella tiene diecinueve años y vive por su propia cuenta ahora."

"¡Ella vive en la puta casa de la piscina de tus padres!"

"Sí..." Me río mientras ato mis tennis.

Jade murmura una variedad de maldiciones y palabras ininteligibles en voz baja mientras ella hace su camino hacia el sofá. Ella deja escapar un largo y alargado suspiro antes de caer sobre los cojines. No puedo dejar de reír al ver como cae sin gracia en el sofá en nada más que en su sujetador y bragas a juego de color gris. Ella se da cuenta y me mira irritada con la ceja arqueada.

"¿Que?"

"Nada." Yo río. "Solo estoy admirando lo absolutamente elegante y exquisita que te vez. La vista grita feminidad." Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras se aplasta aún más en el sofá, viéndose de cualquier forma menos femenina.

"Jack," suspira mientras me envía unas miradas de coqueteo exageradamente. "Quiero que me dibujes como una de tus chicas francesas..." Asiento con la cabeza y me muerdo el labio inferior para no reírme. "Vistiendo esto." Ella continúa, mientras que agarra un recipiente de plástico verde pequeño del centro de la mesa y lo inclina del modo que las dos pequeñas uvas que estaban en ellas se caen mientras de a poco a poco y muy sensualmente, lo coloca en la parte superior de su cabeza como un sombrero. "Sólo usando esto..." susurra mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma espectacular.

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia el sofá y me dejo caer en el suelo junto a ella, tomándola de la mano con una y con la otra aferrándome desesperadamente a los cojines.

"Prométeme ahora, Rose y nunca dejes de lado esa promesa." Lloro melodramática.

"Lo prometo." Ella gime mientras sostenía firmemente a mi lado y me miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor.

"Nunca los dejes ir."

"Nunca los dejaré ir. Nunca te dejaré ir, Jack." Ella chilla y de nuevo me tengo que morder el interior de la mejilla para no estallar en carcajadas. "Ahora date prisa de una puta vez y muérete para que yo pueda tener esta pieza flotante de madera que es claramente lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos, pero yo soy codiciosa." Ella dice inexpresiva mientras empuja mi mano

"¡Pero Rose!" Clamo a través de risas, tratando de mantener un control sobre el sofá mientras ella sigue empujándome fuera. "¡Te amo!"

"¡Nos conocimos hace como dos putos días!" Ella asiente con una sonrisa burlona. "Lo único que quieres es mi dinero y este bonito gran pedazo de trasero." Ella sonrie mientras se golpea su trasero.

"¡Ooh. Me atrapaste!" Me río. "Bueno, si no puedo tenerte a ti, o a tu trasero... Nadie más lo hará!" tomo un agarre en sus muñecas y la atraigo al suelo conmigo, donde partimos en un combate de lucha libre juguetón que nos deja sin aliento por el esfuerzo y la risa.

"Dios, no puedo esperar a vivir contigo para que podamos hacer esto todos los días..." Jadeo, mirándola desde donde ella me tiene clavada en la alfombra.

"Bueno recreaciones diarias de Titanic y yo pateandote el trasero son las reglas número cuatro y cinco..." Ella sonríe.

"¿Es así?" Me reí entre dientes.

"Sí... Solo en _Casa de West_.*"

"Pronto a ser la _Casa de West-Vega_.*"

"Mmm... No estoy segura si me gusta como suena eso." Ella frunce el ceño. "Creo que las palabras _'Casa'_* y _'de'_* en español debería de ser más que suficiente para representarte."

"_¿Ah sí?_*" Me revelo ante ella con fingida ofensa. "_¿Con que sólo 'Casa' y 'de'? ¿Pues sabes que gringuita? Vete a la casa de tu abuela con todo y tu apellido.*_"

"¡Dios!" Jade clama dramáticamente. "Me encanta cuando te pones con todo Ricky Ricardo en mí."

"_Estás loca.*_" Me río, asegurándome de pronunciar con exceso la última palabra.

"Sí, sí... Todo el mundo sabe que estoy '_loca'*._.." Ella dice girando los ojos antes de inclinarse y besarme suavemente. "Dime algo más."

"_Aunque seas una demente y a veces me des miedo*_..." Yo susurro contra sus labios. "_... Te amo*_." Ella gruñe y se aleja.

"No seas tan _¡Queso*!_" Ella asiente.

"Queso es sólo queso, no cursi..." Me reí entre dientes.

"Lo que sea. Dí algo caliente."

"_Salsa Picante.*_"

"¿Te crees muy graciosa no?"

"Un payaso total."

"¿No tienes que ir a casa?"

"No quiero irme ahora."

"Ooh... Un payaso y una rebelde..."

"Soy todo tipo de chica en un sólo paquete, ." Sonrío levantado mi cabeza, para picotear con rapidez sus labios.

"Ve a hacerme un Sandwich, entonces."

"..."

"¿Qué? Tengo hambre."

"Tengo algo más que podrías comer..." susurro, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"Ooh... Un payaso, una rebelde y una ninfómana... Paquete entero de verdad."

"¿Así que es un no entonces?"

"Regla número seis" dice apretando su agarre en mis muñecas. "Nunca, nunca rechazamos una comida en la_ Casa de West-Vega_*."

_**Jade**_

"¡Nunca hables de eso!" Yo grito lanzando una lata de cerveza vacía a Robbie, que chilla y apenas logra esquivarlo.

"¡Jade!" Tori agarra mi antebrazo y lo lleva de vuelta a donde estaba descansando previamente en su estómago antes de darme una mirada mordaz. Una vez que ella esta segura que no lo voy a retirar, ella se relaja de nuevo en la posición el la que estábamos, conmigo sentada al otro lado del sofá y Tori sentada en medio de mis piernas con la espalda apretada contra mí. "Estamos todos compartiendo nuestros mejores recuerdos de la escuela y da la casualidad que es turno de Robbie, así que por favor deja de aventarle cosas a la gente."

"Yo no tendría que hacerlo, si los preciosos recuerdos de todo el mundo me tiene que ver conmigo como el blanco de una broma de mierda..." Yo escupo.

"Oh, ¡vamos!" Andre ríe cayendo hacia atrás en su silla y pone sus pies sobre la mesa de café. "Tú no puedes decirme que no era gracioso cuando toda la escuela pensó que Robbie Shappiro bloqueo sus labios apasionadamente con la gran Jade West."

"La escuela y todo el maldito mundo vieron la imagen de ese satélite asqueroso" Me quejo. "Casi desearía que nunca hubiera aceptado que volvieran a tomar..."

"Pero entonces todo el mundo habría sido capaz de ver que te estabas pican..."

"Termina esa frase y consideralas tus últimas palabras." Gruño entre dientes. Cat chilla de miedo y entierra su cara en el hombro de Robbie

"La mejor parte fue cuando Tori lo vio y pensó que era en realidad real." Andre se ríe.

"Robbie dijo que estaba tan contento de que siempre mantuvo un par extra de ropa interior y pantalones en su casillero por situaciones similares a esa..." Cat se ríe haciendo a Andre reír aún más difícil y a Robbie estremecerse de sólo recordarlo.

"¿En serio, Tor?" Me río presionando mi rostro a un lado del suyo ruborizado. "Creo que eres aún más peligrosa de lo que soy cuando estoy celosa..."

"Ok, ok, así que tal vez ese no fue un momento de orgullo para cualquiera de nosotros..." Tori murmura rápidamente apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro para mirarme. "Pero ¿Quien tiene que decir algo de malo acerca del **bailongo**?"

"Aparte de un hombre obeso de culo en nada más que un pañal para adulto que me llevó como su puta Reina del baile."

"**Bailongo**."

"Se pronuncia maldito baile."

"Bien, bien..." ella se ríe. "¿Qué tal entonces? ¿Cuáles fueron algunos de sus recuerdos favoritos de estos dos últimos años?"

"Fácil." Sonrío y me aclaro la garganta. "Esa vez que llevamos a Rex al hospital después de que fue aspirado por el Turbo Jet y le dijimos al médico que lo matará en cuanto Robbie llegara."

"¿Qué?" Robbie llora.

"Cuando el arnés del cuerpo de Trina se rompió y ella y todo su cuerpo se estrello contra toda la escenografía."

"¡Hey!" Voz chillona de Trina se hace eco desde la cocina, donde ella se está haciendo a sí misma una bebida. "Estoy aquí ¿Sabes?"

"Sí, y yo todavía no sé por qué ya que esta es una fiesta para nosotros los que nos acabamos de graduar y que vamos a la universidad." Chasquee.

"En primer lugar," Ella se burla de pie delante de mí, con una mano apoyada en su cadera y en la otra sostiene una copa de margarita. "No me voy directamente a la universidad porque yo quería tomar un año sabático para encontrarme a mí misma."

"Sí y tu te encontraste trabajando a tiempo parcial en Hooters y viviendo lujosamente en el patio trasero de tus padres." Digo inexpresiva.

"Jade..." Tori advierte, apretando mi mano entre las suyas.

"Y en segundo lugar," Trina sigue ignorándome por completo. "Esto también pasa a ser una fiesta de me-mude-con-mi-novia lesbiana-que-probablemente-hizo-un-antiguo-voodoo-de-África-para-hacer-que-le-guste, así que, como la gran y hermosa hermana mayor que soy vine a mostrar mi apoyo." Termina con orgullo mientras pongo los ojos.

"Lo que sea... No lo estoy retirando de nuevo." me enfado y me desplazo rápidamente a través de mi teléfono. "Ese fue un terrible e hilarante accidente. Que hasta la fecha cuenta con..." yo miro hacia abajo en la pantalla con una sonrisa. "Tres millones seiscientos cincuenta mil visitas."

"Tori." Ella grita. "Tú dijiste que ella lo había quitado."

"Necesito otra copa..." Vega suspira pellizcando el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

"Te tengo." André se levanta y se acerca a la zona de la cocina agarrando tres cervezas y dos Mike's Hard Lemonade* del refrigerador. Le entrega a Robbie y a mi una cerveza y a Tori y Cat les da las limonadas. "Ten cuidado rojita." El advierte después de que la agarra. "Recuerda que estos no son tan suaves. Bebe despacio porque no quiero tener que perseguirte por la escalera de incendios como la última vez ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, señor!" Ella dice haciendo sonar su botella en alto con la de él. "Salud. ¡Je je je!" Andre frunce el ceño y se vuelve a Robbie con un suspiro.

"Eso va para ti también, Rob. Ustedes hacen la peor pareja borracho alguna vez."

"¡No soy tan malo!" Robbie se burla. Todos mascullamos en desacuerdo. "Ok, así que traté de desafiar esa jauría de perros callejeros esa vez... Era todo en la buena diversión."

"Tu orinaste en los pies de Cat." Tori expresa.

"Y en todo el culo de su estúpida marioneta." Agrego.

"Ok, por lo que unos tienen sus borrachos felices, otros borrachos enfadados o tristes..." El se encoje de hombros. "Sucede que soy un borracho territorial."

"¡Ugh!"

"Asco."

"Que asco de mierda."

"Eso está tan mal."

"Creo que es romántico..." Cat murmura tímidamente mientras Robbie va hacia ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sonríe antes de inclinarse para besarla suavemente en la frente.

"Aww..." Tori arrulla entrelazando nuestros dedos y presionándolos firmemente contra su pecho.

Sí, Cat y Robbie finalmente han empezado a salir. Sinceramente, no creía que fuera a durar ya que ella tiene la capacidad de atención de una ardilla mientras que él tiene la fuerza y la masculinidad de un... diablos, no puedo pensar en nada peor que un Robbie. Pero para mi sorpresa y los de todos los demás, ellos han estado yendo fuerte delante de todo el mundo durante cinco meses. Cinco meses en los que no hemos visto mucho menos de Rex, gracias a los , si voy a ser completamente honesta, yo un poco extraño a esa marioneta idiota. Él podía decir algo de mierda graciosa a veces...

"¿Y tú que Tori?" Andre pide dejándose caer en el sofá frente a nosotras. "¿Alguna anécdota específica de nuestros años de escuela secundaria que aprecies?"

"Hmm..." Ella tararea mientras trae su dedo de la apertura de la botella como ella esta pensando. "¡Oh! Ese momento en el Karaoke Dokie cuando esos dos chicos no nos dejaban en paz, hasta que le dimos un poco de acción de canción ¿recuerdas?" ella se ríe girando un poco la cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?" Me quejo. "Esos idiotas eran tan densos con su aroma de fracaso y desesperación."

"¿Era de esa vez que Sikowitz las obligo para ir a esa cita 'especial' para la obra de teatro, donde ustedes fueron marido y mujer?" Robbie pregunta con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Sí..." Tori suspira.

"El cabeza de coco dijo que teníamos que aprender a comportarnos en público sin querer follar constantemente el cerebro de la una a la otra."

"¡Jade!"

"Sus palabras, no las mías."

"¡Sikowitz no dijo eso!"

"Era más o menos la misma esencia, Vega."

"Él simplemente dijo que teníamos demasiada química sexual para una pareja casada en los años sesenta." Ella aclara y que nuestro excesivo comportamiento estaba distrayendo el resto del reparto y el equipo..." añade en voz baja.

"Puedes repetir eso otra vez..." Andre murmura con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, así que estábamos en la fase de luna de miel." me burlo. "Demandenos."

"Sí, hemos crecido y nuestra relación está en un nuevo y más... reservado... nivel."

"¿Las niñas se están viendo a ustedes mismas?" Se ríe.

Yo surco mi frente y miro hacia abajo para ver de lo que está hablando y mis ojos se abren de sorpresa cuando me doy cuenta que mi mano ha hecho su camino bajo la camisa de Tori y actualmente está dibujando círculos en su estómago que esta liso y tenso, mientras que una de sus manos esta enredada en mi cabello, masajeando suavemente y tirando de el como sabe que me gusta. Y nuestras piernas se enredaron de tal manera que permite a Tori mover lentamente su pie de arriba hacia abajo en mi pantorrilla.

"Bueno maldición..." Sonrío.

"Wow..." Tori se ríe torpemente mientras retrae la mano y aquieta su pie. "¿Te fijaste en eso?"

"¡Oh! ¿Qué te parece esa vez que tuve un buen tiempo con esos buenos chicos en la playa, cuando comimos raspados y tuna tartare?" Cat chilla aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, yo no sé nada de todo eso ¿Lo sabría Cat?" Trina resopla "Porque yo estaba atrapada en un horno tostador estúpido de RV con estos perdedores!" Ella nos señala. "Sí... Ofendiendo."

"Bueno aparte de casi morir de deshidratación y de beber agua de peces..." Robbie sonríe. "Yo tenía un montón de diversión ese día."

"Sí..." Andre está de acuerdo. "Una vez que salimos de la RV y pudimos ir a la playa, que estaba muy bien."

"Echo de menos aquellos días..." Cat dice con un mohín, antes de que sus ojos se abren de repente y ella mira a nosotras con pánico. "Significa... Echo de menos aquellos días en que- cuando- el G-gordo Biscuit era... ya sabes... gordo y uh... lalalala." Cat comienza nerviosamente a cantar una melodía al azar, como ella suele hacer cada vez que Beck se menciona o se infiere.

Sé a que es lo que se refiere con 'esos días'. Echa de menos los días en que Beck estaba cerca. Cuando todos pasábamos el rato. Todo el grupo. Sé que todos extrañan esos días porque los extraño demasiado.

Beck nunca pudo llegar completamente a un acuerdo con la idea de mí y Tori. Es extraño realmente. Todavía hablamos. Hablamos mucho en realidad. Él vendrá a menudo a mi casa y pasamos el rato, tomamos un par de cervezas, compartimos un porro o dos. Cada vez que lo veo en la escuela, me saluda y me sonríe y yo se lo devuelvo. Habla con Tori también. Él habla con todos nosotros.

Pero él solo no puede estar cerca cuando estamos juntas Tori y yo. Si él está con una de nosotras y la otra viene, rápidamente se disculpa y se va. Durante meses nos gustaría invitarlo a unirse a nosotros cada vez que todos salíamos, pero había siempre una excusa poco convincente de por qué él no sería capaz de hacerlo. Después de un tiempo nos dimos por vencidos y reconocimos el hecho de que se trata de cómo eran las cosas ahora y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

Me dolió, yo no voy a mentir.

Todavía lo hace.

Trato de comprender, lo hago. Trato de ponerme en su lugar como Tori me dice que tengo que hacer para llegar a donde él está. Y sí, se que debe de ser difícil ver a alguien que amas... enamorada... con otra persona. Pero.

No lo sé. Siento que si él realmente se preocupa por mí, como él dice que lo hace, si realmente me quería en su vida, estaría dispuesto a tomar la única forma de amor que yo le puedo dar, que es como un amigo, entonces podría mirar más allá de esto... ¿no?

Y ahora que Tori se muda... sé que lo veré aún menos. No sólo eso, sino que se va en Agosto a Irlanda durante ocho meses, donde van a estar filmando una película independiente donde consiguió un papel protagonista. Pude ver el destello de dolor en sus ojos cuando le dije acerca de Tori. Pero yo lo necesitaba decirle que me estoy moviendo adelante con mi vida, y que ella pasa a ser una parte importante. Y que por mucho que lo amo, le toca a él ahora elegir si quiere o no seguir con ella.

"Yo sé, niña." Murmuro envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de Tori y suavemente tiro de ella hacia mí mientras descansaba la barbilla en su hombro. "Echo de menos aquellos días también..." La cara de Cat se relaja visiblemente y ella me envía una pequeña sonrisa triste. Nuestra atención se dirige de pronto a Andre mientras saca su guitarra detrás del sofá y comienza a rasguear a lo largo de una canción conocida.

"Vamos todos ustedes." Dice sonriendo. "Vamos a empezar la fiesta."

Quince canciones, tres quejas de los vecinos, treinta y siete 'Cállate Trina, suenas como una morsa muriendo' después, suena el timbre que anuncia la llegada de nuestra pizza. Saltó del sofá donde Tori, yo y Cat habíamos estado usando como escenario y me dirijo a la puerta.

"Han pasado quince minutos más de los anunciados, son treinta y cinco minutos." Digo en voz alta mientras abro la puerta y me hago a un lado para que oscile. "Así que debe de saber jodidamente asom-" me congelo y casi dejo caer la botella de Smirnoff que estoy sosteniendo.

"Creo que vamos a tener que esperar más tiempo porque estoy casi seguro que vi un repartidor de pizza luchar con un hombre sin hogar en la parte delantera por un par de cajas de pizza." No puedo hacer nada más que mirar. "Yo uh... sin embargo, tengo cervezas."

"¿Jade?" Oigo a Tori llamarme sin aliento mientras camina detrás de mí. "¿Está la pizza aquí todavía porque tengo tanta maldita hambre que podr-" Ella se desvanece cuando sus ojos siguen los míos. "Beck..."

Inmediatamente, todas las voces y risas en la sala se detienen como todo el mundo se vuelve con atención al visitante sorpresa.

"Hey Tori." Él sonríe. Sus ojos cambian de nuevo a mí y él levanta una ceja divertido. "Así que... ¿Puedo entrar o tengo que ir primero a ayudar al repartidor a quitarle la pizza al indigente en primer lugar?"

"No. No, no, por supuesto que no." Tori exclama sacudiendo la cabeza y sacándolo de su estado de shock. "Adelante, adelante" Ella se acerca y toma el pack de 24 cervezas de su mano y lo introduce adentro. Simplemente me muevo a un lado para permitirle el paso a través, mis ojos siguen fijos en él, todavía tratando de entender si está realmente aquí.

"¡Beck!" Cat chilla saltando desde el piso donde estaba sentada con Robbie para envolverlo en un abrazo.

"Hey Cat." Él sonríe abrazándola cálidamente antes de pasar a los chicos "¿Cómo va todo muchachos?" Ambos sonríen y lo saludan como él hace su camino alrededor de la mesa y se deja caer en el sofá junto a Andre.

Tori que estaba en la cocina poniendo la cerveza en la nevera me lanza una sonrisa perpleja acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros antes de regresar a la sala con una bebida en la mano para Beck mientras sigo mirando la escena con extraña curiosidad.

"Entonces, ¿Sabes sí Beck sigue soltero?" Estoy un poco sorprendida cuando Trina aparece a mi lado con una margarita en la mano mientras observa a Beck con una mirada depredadora. Me aclaro la garganta y parpadeo varias veces, todavía saliendo de mi sueño y le doy un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Excelente." Ella murmura con confianza antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

"Yo... yo no puedo creer que está aquí." murmuro más para mí que cualquier otra persona.

"Casi no lo era." Ella suspira. "Tuve que utilizar cada onza de mi encanto femenino para convencerlo. Nunca falla."

"Espera, tú-" me volteo a ella en estado de shock. "¿tú le pediste que viniera?"

"Bueno, yo sé lo difícil que Tori trabajo para armar este pequeño festejo alborotando todo" dice señalando a la sala de estar con la mano. "Con Andre,Cat y Robbie saliendo pronto, yo sabía que tenía puesto su corazón en esto, todos siendo capaz de pasar el rato juntos por última vez, antes de ya sabes, la universidad y la vida real." Ella dice con un giro de ojos como ella lanza comillas alrededor de cada palabra. "Y puedo verlo. Es que no es lo mismo sin el guapo aquí. Todos lo extrañan." vuelvo mi atención de nuevo a la sala, donde Beck, Tori y Andre se están riendo del intento de Robbie de serenata a Cat con una versión mucho más lenta y romántica de 'vidrios rotos'. "Así que alguien tenía que ir y conseguirlo a través de él y mostrarle lo idiota de mierda que estaba siendo." Mi cabeza se mueve bruscamente con sorpresa hacia ella. "Quiero decir, sí, tu novia te dejo por otra chica. _¡Ouch!_ Corazón destrozado. Orgullo de hombre herido. Sólo construye un maldito puente y obtener la mierda sobre él." Ella se burla y ya ni siquiera trato de ocultar la sonrisa gigante que aparece en mi cara. "El mundo no se acaba y hay muchos más peces en el mar." añade con una sonrisa seductora. "Más talentosas, más guapas y sin duda peces más heterosexuales.

"Bueno... Gracias." Murmuro, mirando hacia abajo a mis pies antes de mirar tentativamente hacia ella. "Se que no lo hiciste por mi o cualquier cosa, pero... gracias." Ella me mira por un momento más antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

"Haces a mi hermana feliz, Jade." Ella dice en serio con una pequeña sonrisa genuina tirando de sus labios. "Más feliz de lo que la he visto alguna vez y eso me hace feliz. Porque yo la amo y ella te ama tanto, por lo tanto estoy obligada a amarte a ti también... Pero no de esa manera ok. Soy cien por ciento hetero." Rápidamente añade dando un pequeño paso lejos de mi por si acaso.

"Sabes, eso es lo que Tori solía decir antes de caer locamente enamorada de mi..." Sonrío.

"Bueno, tan bonita lesbiana como yo haría." Ella dice moviendo de un tirón su pelo sobre su hombro mientras bate sus pestañas. "Yo no podría hacer tal injusticia a todos los hombres de por ahí, no sólo negándoles de mi, si no también quitándoles todas sus mujeres." Yo sonrió y niego con la cabeza. "Pero de todos modos, yo lo hice también por ti Jade. Para las dos." continúa con una sonrisa. "Y así, que para mí también. Quiero decir, tal vez podría ayudar a Beck con el proceso de curación, si sabes lo que quiero decir..." Ella susurra enviándome un guiño sugerente.

"Estoy segura de que estaría encantado." Me río.

"Ahora vamos. Voy a ir a conseguir ese chocolate batido." Ella hace su camino hacia el mostrador de la cocina para volver a llenar su vaso antes de regresar a la sala de estar donde ella no pierde el tiempo aullando y chillando a lo largo de la canción que Andre está tocando actualmente en su guitarra. Sigo de cerca después y me siento en el sofá vacío donde tengo una vista de primera fila del espectáculo.

"Hey..." Beck respira dejándose caer a mi lado.

"Hey." Sonrío, mirándolo brevemente antes de volver mi atención hacia el otro sofá donde Tori y Cat están ocupadas tratando de trenzar los rizos rebeldes de Robbie mientras que Trina se encuentra inmersa en darle a Andre una pedicura mientras que ellos trabajan juntos para componer una canción sobre tapas de botellas.

"Estoy aquí." Beck dice lanzándome su sonrisa típica juvenil.

"Puedo ver eso." Me río rodando los ojos.

"No." se acerca y toma mi mano entre las suyas por lo que lo miro a él. "Estoy aquí." Él susurra sinceramente, sus ojos clavándose profundamente en los míos. "Y yo no voy a ninguna parte." sostengo su mirada por un momento para asegurarme de que lo dice en serio, que esto es real; y de que toda duda que queda y el miedo de que se va a ir de nuevo comienza a desvanecerse, y es reemplazado por un calor en mi pecho mientras sus ojos brillan de nuevo con afecto. Él se inclina y presiona un pequeño beso en mi frente, por lo que cierro fuertemente mis ojos mientras dos lágrimas calientes se arrastran por mi mejillas. Él se aleja y me da una última sonrisa antes de volver su atención de nuevo a nuestros amigos. Yo uso mi mano libre para limpiar rápidamente mis ojos y también me dirijo hacia adelante, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras observo el puto clamor de locura que actualmente está teniendo lugar en nuestra sala de estar.

Veo a Tori mirando por encima hacia nosotros y sonreír antes de fijar sus ojos en Beck dándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza que él vuelve tan delicadamente. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y mi estómago se agita de la misma manera que ha estado ocurriendo durante el último año y medio, siempre que esos hermosos ojos marrones se encuentran con los míos. Ella me envía una sonrisa que de inmediato me recuerda cuán viva estoy por el intenso martilleo que hay en mi pecho.

Y a pesar de que en pocos días, semanas, meses, años, todo esto será nada más que un recuerdo lejano; este momento, aquí y ahora. Con estas seis personas riendo, cantando, gritando y sonriendo... Siempre será mi recuerdo favorito en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Si se entiende el chiste de esta frase "Todas las noches que terminen en "S" y "O" se aplica la 'Regla topless'." (LuneS, MarteS, MiercoleS, JueveS, SabadO y DomingO)<p>

Las oraciones que tienen * en el fic original estaban en español.

Mike's Hard Lemonade: una mezcla de vodka, sabores naturales y agua carbonatada.

Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia esperando este fic. Nos leemos en la noche con el Epílogo.

Bueno esto fue todo de esta historia. Sólo queda el epilogo que subire en la noche, dejen review.


	25. Epílogo: Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas

VicTORIous no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, solo estoy traduciendo con el permiso del autor wikster de quien es absolutamente todo el credito de las ideas y la maravillosa historia que escribió. Sinceramente es una de mis favoritas ya que cada vez que veo "VicTORIous: Encerrados" me acuerdo de este fic.

Bueno con ustedes el Epílogo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tori<strong>

"¡Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso!" Siseo mientras enderezo mi vestido y trato de suavizar las arrugas que están a través de la delicada tela roja. "Todo el mundo va a ver-"

"Los que no escucharon." Jade sonríe mientras intenta arreglar su cabello despeinado.

"¡Oh mi Dioooos! ¿Realmente era yo tan fuerte?" Le susurro con una expresión completamente mortificada en mi cara.

"¿No lo eres siempre?" ella expresa con una ceja arqueada, a la que yo simplemente le ceño y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Hey, me puedes pasar mi blusa, esta justo ahí."

Volteo a donde ella está señalando y veo la blusa de encaje negro que esta descuidadamente sobre una pequeña pila de libros en un estante junto a mí. Rápidamente se la lanzo y comienzo a buscar mis zapatillas mientras ella se pone su falda. Me parece haber visto uno de ellos en el suelo debajo de una pila de libros que nosotras por accidente tiramos fuera de su estante. Yo lo agarro rápidamente antes de buscar el otro.

"¡Ja! Checa esto Tori." Mi cabeza se levanta desde detrás del pequeño sofá por donde estaba buscando para ver que Jade está agitando algo en su mano. "¿Puedes creer que acabamos de hacer lo que hicimos frente a esto?" Ella se ríe celebrando por un folleto que dice 101 Razones para estar en Abstinencia en la portada. "No puedo creer que nunca vi esto antes. Tal vez tu y yo no hubiéramos salido como lo hicimos ¿eh?" Ella se ríe hojeando a través de él.

"Sí, ¿Como maníacas sexuales enloquecidas sin absolutamente ningún auto control?" Yo respiro poniéndome en cuatro para que pueda mirar debajo de la fila de estantes mi otra zapatilla perdida.

"Bueno, realmente no me puedes culpar."

"¡Tú eres la única culpable!"

"¿Ah sí? Bueno yo no te oí quejarte hace unos minutos" Ella asiente. "Como cuestión de hecho, recuerdo vividamente que fuiste tú la que derribaste ese set de enciclopedias de la Guerra Civil con tu entusiasmo." Vuelvo la mirada y veo la pila de libros desacomodadas por el suelo.

"Ugh... Y se ve que son algo caras también." Digo haciéndola reír, que a su vez me pone más furiosa. "Bueno, tú eras la que estaba con los pequeños toques y las caricias y que más o menos me desvestía con los ojos allí afuera delante de todo el mundo." Chasqueo.

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?"

"¡Tuya!"

"No..." se ríe moviendo la cabeza y señalándome acusadoramente a mí. "Sólo tu tenías que ir y conseguir un corte de pelo de mierda hoy para esta 'ocasión especial'." Ella escupe sarcásticamente mientras hace su camino lentamente hacia mí. "Y luego, por si fuera poco, decides usar esos malditos anteojos y ese maldito vestido rojo -que tu sabes- me vuelve jodidamente loca..." Ella me gruñe obligándome a retroceder en un estante con cada paso que da adelante. "¿Qué demonios pensabas que iba a ocurrir Vega?" Ella susurra, sus ojos arrastrándose con avidez a través de mi cara. Trago fuerte y acomodo nerviosamente con mi dedo índice mis lentes a su lugar desde donde se habían deslizado por mi nariz.

"Así que ¿Te gustó el corte de pelo? Entonces." murmuro forzando una sonrisa incómoda. Ella responde con un gruñido animal antes de tomar salvajemente mis labios en un beso ardiente, usando su cuerpo para presionarse con fuerza en el mío, que provoca que varios libros caigan fuera de su estante detrás de nosotras... otra vez. "No... Jade... Para... No podemos... Jesús... Ellos van a llamarme... Pronto..." me las arreglo para decir entre besos. Ella rompe sus labios lejos y se queja.

"Dios, dime otra vez ¿Qué coño estamos haciendo aquí?" llora caminando hacia donde están sus botas hasta la rodilla acomodadas en el suelo.

"Es nuestra reunión de la escuela, Jade." suspiro de nuevo usando mis manos para suavizar mi vestido.

"Pensé que esos eran después de _diez_ malditos años, no _ocho_." ella gruñe. "¿Por qué no sólo tienen que esperar dos años más y ser como cualquier otra escuela normal de mierda por ahí? Todavía no hecho de menos a nadie lo suficiente como para querer volver a verlos."

"Bueno, el punto es que Hollywood Arts las hace _ocho_ años después de la graduación, así que aquí estamos ¿ok?" deje escapar un silencioso 'yay' cuando al fin veo mi otra zapatilla que está entre los cojines del sofá. "Y yo simplemente no podía negarme cuando Lane llamó y me pidió que hablara como uno de los invitados de honor." yo frunzo el ceño cuando oigo su burla. "Él te lo hubiera pedido a ti también si no le hubieras dicho aquellas cosas a él por teléfono." Yo la regaño.

"Pensé que era una persona que vendía tiempo compartidos."

"Sí, claro... Porque _'Hey Jade este es Lane su consejero en Hollywood Arts ¿como estás?'_ suena definitivamente a alguien vendiendo tiempo compartido..."

"Bueno, lo que sea, al menos, finalmente llegue a tener relaciones sexuales en la biblioteca de la escuela." Ella sonríe maliciosamente mientras recogía su bolso del sofá. "Una cosa más para tachar de la lista." Ella me manda un guiño y comienza a dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de que llegue tan lejos, la agarro de la muñeca y hago que se gire tirando de ella hacia mí. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa pero sus manos se depositan automáticamente en mis caderas.

"Me alegro que te gustó el corte de pelo." Susurro antes de presionar mis labios en los de ella en un beso suave.

"¿Tor?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿A qué hora es tu discurso?"

"Siete."

"Son las siete con seis."

Yo arranco mis labios de los de ella con un jadeo y me apresuró a hacer mi camino a la puerta de la biblioteca que lleva a el asfalto café donde se celebra el evento.

"¡Oh chiz, oh chiz, oh chiz!" murmuro mientras abro la puerta y estalló para sólo congelarme inmediatamente en mi lugar.

"¡Todo el mundo... La encantadora, Tori Vega!" Oigo que Lane pronuncia torpemente mientras todos los ojos están fijados en mi, mientras estoy congelada con una de mis zapatillas en mis manos. "Ah y la siempre impresionante... Jade West." Añade rápidamente mientras ella camina tranquilamente, se detiene para hacer una pequeña reverencia a la multitud en calma. A continuación, se da la vuelta para mirarme y usa su pulgar para limpiar, lo que estoy segura, el lápiz labial manchado de mis labios y trata de domar sin duda alguna mi pelo rebelde, picotea mi mejilla y girando sobre sus talones se da la vuelta y con indiferencia camina hacia nuestra mesa.

Todo el mundo se mantiene en silencio, con algunas toses incómodas aquí y allá mientras poco a poco empiezo a salir de mi estado de congelación actual y me deslizo discretamente mi zapatilla antes de dirigirme a la pequeña escalera que conduce a el balcón. Una vez allí, Lane me entrega el micrófono y me lanza una pequeña sonrisa antes de bajar y dirijirse a su mesa. Me aclaro la garganta y lo llevo hacia mis labios.

"Heeey..." yo murmuro estúpidamente mientras se hace un eco aún más idiota.

"¡Heeeey!..." viene la inconfundible voz de Cat. Miro a nuestra mesa y veo a Robbie extender su mano y tirar suavemente la de su esposa hacia abajo justo cuando ella la empieza a ondear con entusiasmo hacia mí. Jade que esta sentada con ellos simplemente pone los ojos mientras que Beck y su novia Julie, se ríen en silencio a su lado. Andre y su novia- ¿Stephanie? No ¿Rachel? Umm... ¿Patricia? Oh no lo sé, él cambia de chica todas las semanas- simplemente me miran con una sonrisa simpática y asienten con la cabeza para que yo continúe.

"Claro." me aclaro la garganta una vez más y busco en mis manos por mi bolso para recuperar las tarjetas que había preparado sólo para darme una palmada mentalmente a mí misma cuandp me doy cuenta de que lo deje en la biblioteca. "Cuando Lane me preguntó si estaba dispuesta a compartir mis experiencias y sabiduría que pude haber adquirido durante los pocos años transcurridos desde que nos graduamos de Hollywood Arts, pensé que sería un juego de niños." me reí entre dientes. "Después de todo, he hecho más en estos últimos ocho años de lo que jamás pensé que podría hacer en la vida, y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida."

"Había escrito todo lo que quería decir en estas tarjetitas rosadas muy lindas, pero yo, eh, parece que las perd... así que... sólo voy a improvisar. Aunque me temo que realmente nunca fui muy buena en eso." Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Sikowitz asintiendo en acuerdo.

"Para todos los que trabajamos en el mundo del espectáculo, la palabra "Éxito" implica muchas cosas: el talento, el reconocimiento, la fama y la fortuna, y así sucesivamente y así sucesivamente se nos enseña desde el principio que vamos a ser siempre juzgados en base a si somos o no aceptados, y sólo entonces podremos ser considerados como individuos exitosos."

"Pero para ser completamente honesta con ustedes, creo que es una completa carga de caca." me encojo de hombros, provocando varias risas de la audiencia, "No me gusta pensar que mi éxito se reducirá a la cantidad de discos que vendo o en que lugar esta mi canción en las listas de música, o la cantidad de Grammys que ganó. Y no me malinterpreten, estas cosas son realmente impresionantes. Pero es el camino que te lleva allí lo que importa..."

"Sí técnicamente lo que queremos llegar hasta aquí, es todo el que sea capaz de sobrevivir más de dos años en el mundo del espectáculo ya es todo un éxito en mi opinión." Sonrío. "Eso es lo que es el éxito. La superación de lo imposible, sea cual sea el resultado, el mero hecho de lo que has seguido a través de lo que te hace triunfante." Mis ojos buscan inmediatamente unos verdes cuya dueña hacen que estas palabras sean fuertes y verdaderas. "Confía en mí en esto." sonrío "Resulta que sé un poco sobre la conquista de lo imposible..."

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Jade?" me pongo de lado para mirarla y delicadamente pasar mi dedo índice sobre sus labios carnosos.<em>

"_Hmm..." ella gruñe en respuesta. Con los ojos cerrados mientras su pelo se mueve con la brisa suave._

"_Cásate conmigo." le susurro al cabo de unos segundos, arrastrando la parte posterior de mis dedos por la piel pálida de su mejilla._

_Sus labios se contraen en una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos permanecen cerrados._

"_Ok." ella susurra de nuevo._

"_Lo digo en serio."_

"_Yo también." ella se ríe. "Al igual que las últimas cincuenta veces que me lo has pedido."_

* * *

><p>"La clave es saber exactamente lo que estás buscando. Lo que quieres. Lo que estás dispuesta a renunciar por ello. ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a luchar por conseguirlo?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Por qué no puedes disfrutar de este silencio pacífico en un hermoso día en el parque Vega?"<em>

"_Debido a qué no me estás tomando en serio." yo refunfuño sentándome y cruzándome de brazos sobre mi pecho. Ella se cruza de brazos tranquilamente detrás de su cabeza lanzándome una sonrisa divertida._

"_Te dije que lo hago, Tor." Ella se ríe. "Es el estado de California quien no lo hace."_

"_Bueno, no me importa lo que el maldito estado de California tiene que decir al respecto." Me quejo. "Me voy a casar contigo y eso es todo."_

* * *

><p>"Y no es fácil." Niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "No es fácil en lo absoluto. Ustedes saben mejor que nadie toda la mierda que tienes que tomar de la gente, todos los traseros que tienes que besar, y todos los pervertidos que te ofrecen un papel en una película a cambio de dormir con ellos, mientras tu tienes que darle una palmada muy cortésmente en la cara y decirles en donde se pueden ir..." la risa ondula a través de la audiencia. "Y supongo que la pregunta que hay que hacerse en ese punto es: ¿Vale la pena?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Tori, estás haciendo una locura..." Jade se ríe presionando sus manos a los ojos y se deja caer de nuevo sobre la fina manta que esta sobre la hierba.<em>

"_¿Qué es lo que es tan loco?" Exijo mientras me arrastro y me pongo sobre ella._

"_Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo aquí mismo, ahora mismo, en un parque con esa ardilla loca y dos perros follando como testigos." ella expresa._

"_No te olvides de el hermoso anillo de dientes de león que te hice." añado a lo que ella simplemente pone los ojos mientras ríe. "Tienes que trabajar con lo que te dan, Jadielicius." Sonrío, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza._

"_Creo que sólo lo estás haciendo para zafarte de comprarme un anillo real." ella se burla._

"_Te prometo que en el momento en que el estado de California decide dejar de ser una completa perra y me permite hacer esto de verdad, que te conseguiré el hermoso anillo de diamante negro que siempre has querido." sus ojos se iluminan y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su cara. "Pero hasta entonces." me aclaro la garganta y recojo el diminuto anillo verde que había construido en menos de cinco minutos. "¿Jade West vas a hacerme a mi Tori Vega la más feliz de los feli-"_

"_Cursi."_

"_-Chica en el mundo y quieres casarte conmigo?"_

"_Eres una idiota." Ella se ríe, sus ojos mirando profundamente en los míos mientras levanta su mano para acariciar suavemente el lado de mi cara. "La respuesta es sí." Ella susurra "Siempre ha sido sí." chillo de alegría y deslizo el anillo improvisado en el dedo antes de inclinarme y reclamar sus labios en un beso apasionado._

* * *

><p>"Así es que ¿Vale la pena?" mi mirada se reúne con la de Jade una vez más y mi corazón se hincha de felicidad como pienso en cómo llegamos a estar. Como he luchado por ella desde el principio. Cómo me gustaría luchar por ella de nuevo. "Definitivamente." susurro, sonriendo ampliamente cuando ella se apoya en la barbilla con la mano izquierda en donde veo la hermosa y elegante roca negro brillante en su cuarto dedo. "Porque nada de lo que realmente vale la pena es fácil de obtener." Ella me envía una sonrisa de complicidad, sus ojos reflejan el mismo amor y adoración que hay en los míos. "Vas a tener que ser fuerte y decidido, dispuesto a luchar y tomar algunos golpes. Debido a que las mejores cosas de la vida, nuestros más grandes éxitos y los acontecimientos que nos llevan a una existencia victoriousa*..." suspiro, mirando por última vez mi mayor victoria, a la chica que una vez fue mi enemiga y ahora es mi razón de vivir. "Se encuentran a menudo, Detrás de las Líneas Enemigas..."<p>

* * *

><p>sí dice victoriousa porque quería incluir de alguna forma el nombre del programa que nos brindo el genio de Dan Schneider y que nos brindo tantas risas.<p>

Ok quiero agradecerles a todos los que me acompañaron en esta traducción, sus reviews, sus mp, sus favs, sus follows, gracias de verdad por el apoyo mostrado.

Quiero aclarar este fic, y las ideas es completamente del autor wikster, el solo me permitio traducirla y a ninguno de los dos nos pertenece Victorious.

Diablos es triste despedirme de esto, pero hasta luego, aún tengo historias pendientes así que nos leemos por ahí.

Éxito en sus vidas.


End file.
